Skirting the Fringe
by JadeRose1
Summary: Dean Ambrose has lived a hard life with little in his control. Because of this he clings to control in the bedroom. When John Cena offers himself as a new submissive the Lunatic Fringe is only happy enough to oblige. Will he ever open up his heart again to another after being betrayed by his last boyfriend who now begs for a second chance? Cowritten with rosewaldron9 SLASH
1. Chapter 1

(This is a brand new story written by my wife Jade Rose and myself aka rose waldron 9. We hope you all enjoy. It will be a supernatural story and feature Dean, John, Seth, Roman and Randy all slashed together in various ways. There will be elements of BDSM and dark themes. Please feel free to leave some feedback and let us know how you are liking it. The cover art is titled Something Lost and was made by the talented artist Nooneym on Deviant Art.)

Dean looked around the private room he had been given in The Lion's Den, an all male leather club he belonged to in Las Vegas. He had been a member for over three years and finally put in a request for a full time submissive chosen by the head Master Leo himself. Dean's childhood had been far from ideal and BDSM gave him an outlet, a place where he could regain some of the control he had lost in his life. Other than wrestling it was all he had. The Lion's Den was very exclusive and Dean trusted Master Leo with his life. The man had mentored Dean through some hard times and molded him into the cold but fair Dom he was today. When they spoke of finding him a suitable sub Dean had given Leo a list of all the qualities that would be needed: strong, able to withstand harsh treatment, flexible to work with his work schedule and loyal. He had no time for a fickle sub who would run off the first time another Dom tried to steal him away. Leo convinced him he had the perfect man.

As Dean sat alone in the private room the sound of music could be heard from the main floor. The door opened slowly and a large figure entered with his head lowered. He was naked other than a small, leather thong that covered his modesty and black, leather cuffs on each wrist. Each had a D ring attached. He knelt down before Dean, speaking in a soft tone. "I was sent from Master Leon, Sir. I was ordered to present myself for your pleasure. To see if I am worthy of you." John knew that Dean would be shocked to see him. He just hoped he would be accepted.

Dean's brows raised at the familiar voice. His ears had to be playing tricks. He raised quietly from his seat, dressed in tight jeans and black tank top. He was not much for 'dressing the role'. He was a take me or leave me kind of guy. He moved, walking around the man. His skin was lightly tan and looked flawless. His head moved, tilting and lifting. He stopped in front of him. "Lift your head."

John raised his head and his familiar ocean blue eyes studied Dean with devotion. "Yes, it's me, Sir...I've been a member for over a year but was never claimed...Master Leo thought it would be fitting as a match due to our travel. I did not know you were a member until he approached me."

Dean's brows rose, feeling confusion. A feeling he didn't like if anything hated. "A member...here of all places." His tone showed his disbelief. He knew to trust Master Leo. He was about the only person he could trust in the world except a few choice others. John was the top dog of the company yet here he was on his knees before him? "Wouldn't your home be Florida somewhere?"

"Yes, Sir my home is...You are welcome there or I will mostly stay with you...there is a charter of the Lion's Den in Tampa...Master Leo's brother owns it...I give all, Sir." John answered humbly.

Dean nodded slowly. He knew there were chater locations across the country...actually across the world. He went into quite a few when he wanted escape from the outside world. "Okay...I will...consider you." Dean moved back to the chair sitting. "What limits do you have?"

John stayed in the kneeling position. Something about Dean drew him in. There was no pretense...he was genuine. "Not many I know of, Sir. Only watersports, scat and small confinement for long periods such as a small cage. I am flexible."

"All workable." Dean replied. "How do you see behavior in public? I know you put on a show of being with Nikki...or I am guessing a show."

"Nikki is a show, Sir. She is actually with Dolph...Hunter is also in our charter. He ordered me to put on the act for public face. I...I am gay." John explained quietly. "In public I am afraid I could only be yours in the context of our clubs. In private I am all yours...I long to wear a collar...I was told you are strict which is what I desire."

Dean nodded. "I will need to think my final decision over. I have had a few at my feet before you and none lasted."

"Of course, Sir. I understand." John knew not to argue with a stern Dom like Dean. "Do you wish me to go?" He tried to keep his voice steady. He had put himself out there only to be rejected by two previous Doms after promising to think it over. In the end they had wanted small, almost twink like boys. A large, muscular man seemed too intimidating.

"You have any questions for me...you may speak freely." Dean asked.

There was a long pause. "No, Sir...I only hope you'll give me a chance if it pleases you." John replied at last. "Not just reject me because of my body type...I assure you I am submissive."

"I don't judge on body...but spirit. You are right...you don't fit the mold most think of. Nothing wrong with that." Dean told him. "Go fetch us both a drink. Just a Coke for now."

"Yes, Sir." John slowly stood and turned to go. As he walked out his entire ass was on display, barely covered by a small string.

Dean watched John as he went. Could he deal with knowing John was his behind closed doors only? He he deal with seeing the public face of Super Cena and not be bothered by anything he saw? Trust was a subject he always had a hard time with. Could he see him make eyes at Nikki and believe it was all a show?

John came back a short time later with two glasses. He gave Dean his first. "Here you are, Sir." He moved to sit on the floor with his as Master Leo had instructed him.

"You want sternness...but only in things do you like?" Dean asked as he took a few sips.

"Most anything I've tried, Sir." John said honestly. "I enjoy shows of dominance...spankings, flogging, caning...cock and ball torture...orgasm denial...light choking...restraints and gags...having my mouth covered...being forced to crawl." He listed what came to mind.

Dean nodded. "Of course must watch places that show...or as you said Hunter knows of your...likes. You have become skilled in doing cover up?"

"Yes, Sir...Hunter has a special makeup girl...she doesn't ask questions." John admitted before taking a sip. "What...what are your pleasures?" He knew a Dom could be into anything from light bondage to sadistic torture and Leo had said Dean was a stern one.

"Being below me is a goods start. You start being on the floor. In time you earn using furniture. This includes a bed. I love whips and paddles. Restraints have their uses as well." Dean ran a hand through his messy hair.

John gave a nod. "Yes, Sir." He was relieved it was nothing too crazy. Dean was known for being a little eccentric.

"Any concessions when it comes to sexual acts?" Dean asked.

"No, Sir...not if it's you." John replied. "If you share me and it's not a company guy I would request condoms to protect us both."

"Who could I share you with if it is a...private arrangement. Only Hunter knows of you right?" Dean asked. Was there anyone else John's secret was safe with? Who might he need to worry about finding out?

"My best friend Randy knows of my lifestyle...also Dave Batista and Sheamus." John replied. "But I was speaking more of if we were to attend club parties. I know many Doms share in our charter."

"You mentioned company guy." Dean told him. "Would you have an issue if I mention your name to one person? Roman he's one of the few I trust."

"No, Sir...I would trust your judgement." John's heart filled with hope at the thought of Dean considering him. "I meant in public eye...any you trust in the company is okay."

"No...Rome is about it...dude would take a fucking bullet for me." Dean replied as he finished his drink. He stood to pull out his phone. It looked like an older flip phone. "Here, put your number in for me." He held it out to John.

John tried not to laugh at the phone as he typed out his number before handing it back. "Here, Sir."

Dean took the phone back, pocketing it. "Thanks...if I have any other questions I'll call you. Other than that you're released for tonight."

John was surprised. Leo had told him to dress for play as he was sure Dean would want a trial run. "Yes, Sir. Thank you." He stood and gave a bow before leaving. He had never presented himself before a Dom and not been well used.

Dean sat alone in the room, thinking the events over. On one hand he was pleased, shocked, eager. The other hand he was worried...apprehensive. If things went sour with John as it had others it could mean a lot more then another failed sub. It could mean his career. Was he willing for that gamble? He finally moved from the room and upstairs for Master Leo's office. He knocked firmly on the door. It was only a moment before the older man answered. For a man of such power he was reasonably small and middle aged with graying dark hair pulled into a ponytail. He was proud to have some Native American blood and it was reflected in his office decor. He gave Dean a warm smile. "Dean! Why are you here and not enjoying your new sub? Is he not perfect? If my house wasn't already full..." He stepped back to let Dean in.

Dean walked in a faint bow of his head out of respect. "I released him for the night, Sir. I...I have my reservations." Sadly a statement not uncommon from the almost leery Dean. "You do know who he is outside of the club scene don't you?"

Leo closed the door. "Of course. That's why I chose him...travel would be easy and he is a strong man...one who will not shy away from hard treatment. From what I've observed he is very submissive as well."

"If he falls south like the others it could impact my livelihood, Sir." Dean voiced his concern. "Also in public he has a girlfriend."

Leo looked concerned by Dean's unhappiness. "I can see your points." He moved to sit at his desk. "If it is too much I can find you another...there are always more subs than Doms in our charter. John longs for a strict Master..." He looked at a list of names. "I could give him to Daniel. He always has room for another." Daniel was the most extreme in the group, into humiliation and sadism.

"No...no...Daniel would not approve of John's travel and would hate the fake girlfriend more than I do." Dean voiced,

Leo waved it off. "Well, I can find you both other partners if you refuse him. There is no pressure. John just needs to be claimed. He has been turned down several times already. Men feel he is too...large for their taste."

Dean thought a moment. "I am not worried over his size." He huffed, dipping his head running a hand over the back of his neck. "If things go south...and I need a place...Still have room for another monitor?"

Leon nodded. "Of course but I have a good feeling about this one. His eyes look hungry...he has never been owned fully."

"Okay, Sir...I trust your judgement. Sorry I questioned you. I think I will still let him stew for a day." Dean replied.

Leo laughed. "There's that sadistic streak I love. Use him well...he will be a pleasure I'm sure."

Dean gave a faint laugh. "Thank you, Sir. I'll let you return to your work." Leo waved him out, still chuckling as Dean left.

Dean made his way back to the main level of the club to watch some of the activity. John was in one of the corners being worked over by a floor Dom. He needed the release to let go of the nerves and insecurity he was feeling about Dean. He had hoped his new Master would accept him and use him on sight after waiting so long. A few onlookers watched as John hung from a Saint Andrew's cross. His thong was pulled down to his ankles, his ass red from the paddle the Dom was swinging. He was fastened to the cross by his leather wrist cuffs. Low moans of pleasure left him as the Dom worked.

It didn't take Dean long to spot John. He watched a moment as he tried to process what he was feeling seeing him with another Dom. He knew he said he would make John stew the night...but how much stewing was he doing at the hands of another Dom? He walked to one of the monitors he knew, whispering to him. He wished John sent back to the room he had reserved for the night once his time was done on the cross. He then turned to make his way back to the private rooms.

John was surprised when the Dom paused a few minutes later, the monitor whispering to him. He moved to release John from the cross. "You are needed now in Room 12. You did very well." The Dom said with a faint smile. John was confused but nodded and pulled up his thong, moving to walk back to the private rooms. He gave a knock on the door.

Dean opened the door with his shirt already removed. "Come in."

Confusion showed on John's face but he walked into the room, his eyes lowered slightly. Dean shut the door. He pointed to a wall that had chains and hooks on it. "Stand over there facing the wall."

"Yes, Sir." John said as he moved to the wall. He wanted to ask the younger man why he called him back now but it was not his place. His ass was still flushed from the earlier playing.

Dean walked over and connected chains to John's wrist cuff. "Do you like being on public display like I just saw?"

"Yes, Sir." John said simply, his heart racing some. "I've done it quite often in the Tampa charter."

"Hoping to catch the eye of someone more permanent?" Dean asked before swatting one of the reddened cheeks.

"In Tampa...yes, Sir...I've wanted a Master so long." John admitted with a small pant. "Tonight...I was just trying to release some energy."

"I see." Dean swatted the other cheek. "You burn energy by getting even more built up...interesting." He walked across the room, opening a wooden chest. "When's the last time you been fucked?" Dean asked simply. He knew most Doms only slept with those they had collared. "Not with a toy...actually fucked."

John's cheeks may have burned slightly at the question as he was half embarrassed to admit it. He had never worn a collar though he had longed for it for years, way before he finally gave in and joined the Lion's Den. He had frequented online sites for years in search of a decent Dom with no luck. "It was...over five years ago, Sir. A good friend...I guess you could say he felt sorry for me. It was my birthday and I was alone."

"Toys had been used on you though?" Dean asked as he looked over the contents of the box.

"No, Sir." John's voice sounded low. "I've used one on myself...in private a few times. As I said not many interested in a large sub...other than a flogging from a floor Dom."

"When did you last get off, John?" Dean asked as he pulled out a paddle of polished wood with holes in it, bringing it over.

John debated lying but figured even if embarrassed he should be honest. "I...I lost track, Sir. Maybe six months or so...when I get so built up I do it...myself." John had kept himself so busy with work he never realized how sexually empty and lonely he was. No wonder Randy had pitied him.

"Quite the accomplishment." Dean told him before John felt a firm hit of the wood to his ass. "What would you say if I use a vibrating plug on you...and paddle that ass until you cum?" He gave a second hit.

John felt a rush of heat at the words. Dean didn't seem disgusted by the fact no one had wanted him. "Thank you, Sir...I would like that very much."

Dean headed back for the box. "I will then free you and you will get on your knees and blow me."

"Yes, Sir. Gladly." John said. He had not expected Dean to actually fuck him. That was a right reserved for claimed, collared subs. He was grateful the younger man was offering release none other had. He did not have to care if John got off.

Dean retrieved a pink silicone plug and lube. He used a strap on the paddle to put it around his wrist to bring the items over. "Part your legs more and stick your butt out."

John obeyed, feeling exposed even in the thong he wore. This was the time other Doms made comments about how bulky he was and how he would be better suited in their role than a twink with a cute, small ass. Dean moved both items to the same hand so he could work to pull the thong down and out of the way. "Yes, you can be vocal for now." Dean told him as he moved to open the lube applying it to the plug before sliding the tip between John's cheeks. He worked it until he felt the resistance of the opening. He then added more pressure to push it in until it was seated properly.

"Thank you, Sir." John said with a quiet groan at the stretch. Dean wiggled the plug some before he moved to turn it on, allowing the faint vibrations to work on John. John's cock twitched at even the slight stimulation after nothing for more months than he cared to remember. He just took it all in.

"Let's see how many of these you can handle until you spray the wall." Dean told him the smirk almost heard in his voice as he slid the paddle to grip it and give John the first hit.

John gave a shudder at the mental picture. He wanted to hold out a while and please Dean. He hoped if Dean was impressed he would consider claiming him or at least helping him find a Master. He gave a pant at the hit to his ass. Dean gave two more swats, making sure to change the location slightly each time. John's cock began to thicken from the hits. His ass was already sensitive from earlier. He gave quiet grunts with each hit.

"Am I being too light?" Dean asked as the next hit was harder than the others.

"No, Sir...why you ask?" John replied with a small groan. "It feels good."

"Just asking." Dean replied with two more hard hits. John gave a moan. His body tingled from the plug sending jolts to his cock. He tried to focus on control, wanting Dean impressed he could last so long after six months.

"Let's turn things up a bit." Dean took his free hand grasping the base of the plug and did something to increase the vibrations. "That's good." John bit his lip. The sensations were almost unbearable to his sex starved body. He put all his effort in fighting off the sexual build up he could feel wanting to start. Dean had said he loved using paddles. What good would a sub be who got off in a few minutes of play? Dean thought John had amazing control for not having release in six months. He wouldn't praise him quite yet though. He gave two more hits on each check.

John groaned, giving a pant as he took a deep breath to calm himself. The need to just give in was there but he had been aroused before in play and held back his orgasm. Of course it was without a toy inside him. Dean ran his free hand over the heated flesh. "I am...impressed." He decided to admit. "I am sure between the cross and myself you have had enough for tonight though."

John groaned as his ass felt tender to the touch. "I'm okay, Sir. I've had worse...enjoy your fill."

"You over stimulate one area it will grow to a point you don't feel it anymore...What is the fun in that?" Dean asked him.

"Yes, Sir...if you want to stop..." John almost wanted to cry. If Dean stopped he would not get his release?

Dean moved to free John's wrists but did not shut the toy off. He turned, moving toward the chair. "Come here."

John figured Dean wanted his blow job now and he would be sitting on the chair. Trying to ignore his frustration he moved toward the chair, his eyes lowered. "On my knees, Sir?"

"Yes." He looked at John. "You think I am forgoing what I said you were going to do? I am just changing it slightly." Dean went to unbuckle his belt to open his jeans. "You are to jerk yourself until you come while servicing me."

John felt slightly disappointed as his hand had been his only release for five years. Would he never be worthy of being owned? Belonging to someone for more than a whipping session? He would not disappoint though. At least he was permitted to cum. "Thank you, Sir." He moved to kneel down by the chair. Dean lowered his jeans before moving to sit. He was already hard from the paddling he gave John. John leaned to take Dean's head past his lips, sucking as he drew more into his mouth. Not being collared he had not given many blow jobs either. His left hand moved to stroke himself as he bobbed his head on the younger man's hard cock.

"Not much lip service over the years either, John?" Dean asked, sensing the apprehensive nature. Shame filled John's eyes as he heard Dean. Obviously he wasn't very good for him to say that. He lowered his eyes to his task, trying with everything he had to please the younger man. "Relax." Dean said firmly. "Would you be more at ease if I told you I had considered your pledge?" John's eyes raised slightly but the hope could be seen before they lowered back down. He tried to relax himself while still doing a good job. He had honestly only given maybe three blow jobs his entire sexual life. "The answer is yes." Dean told him with a faint moan as he relaxed in the chair.

John felt his heart pound. Tears actually made his eyes slightly wet. He finally had a Master? He began to stroke himself harder, moaning around Dean's cock as he sucked. "Mmm knew that would make you feel better." Dean moaned as he hooked his hands behind his head. "That's better, John." He moaned. John raised his free hand to cup Dean's balls, squeezing them gently. He suddenly cried out around Dean's cock as his orgasm hit so hard he almost saw stars. His pulsing member throbbed to coat his hand well.

Dean moaned, licking his lips feeling and hearing John. "Yeah, John...good...mmm...reach behind you to shut off the toy." John let go of his cock and moved to turn off the vibrations. He then focused back on Dean, relaxing his throat to take him deeper. "Oh damn...fuck." Dean moaned. "Almost there...fuck. You gonna take it...or stroke it." Dean asked. John had never swallowed before but he would try for his new Master. He kept sucking, moaning around the hot member. "Fuck...eager...li-like that." Dean praised before a strained sound left his throat as he came. He panted, moving his head to look down at John.

John swallowed as much as he was able. It did not taste bad just different. Once Dean was spent he removed his mouth but kept his eyes lowered. Leo had told him Dean was a strict Dom. "Thank you...Master. It felt so good."

"Yes...you did feel good." Dean told him. "Now...I am sure you have an early day tomorrow. You are released for now. Of course common rules apply. You are not to play with anyone else without my consent."

"Thank you, Master. Goodnight." John moved slowly to stand. Bruising could be seen on his ass as he picked up his thong. "May I remove the plug now?"

"Of course...come here and I will remove it for you." Dean told him. John walked to Dean and turned, leaning forward slightly. Dean took a hold of the base to wiggle it slowly free. He looked at it then held it to John. "Here...clean it and take it with you...consider it a welcome gift." Dean smirked.

John took the plug with a slight blush. "Thank you, Master." He pulled on the thong to cover his spent cock before giving a lowered glance at Dean. "Goodnight...You've made me very happy."

"Night, John...see you at the arena." Dean told him.

"Yes, Master. You have my number." John carried the plug to go. He showered and changed into regular clothes in the club before driving back to the hotel. He was sharing a room with Randy. It was late so he was quiet when he opened the door and walked inside.

Randy shifted on the bed, hearing the door. He didn't seem to fully wake though. John kicked off his shoes with a grin. He felt so good to know he had been claimed. He walked to put the plug Dean gave him into his carry bag. He hoped Dean would buy him a collar soon. Randy mumbled in his sleep. It was not an overly out of the normal thing for him that John had dealt with over the years of rooming together. John smiled at Randy as he stripped to his boxers for bed. Randy had been his best friend, keeping him company these years alone. He climbed into bed and got comfortable.

Once John was in the bed Randy seemed to quiet down. "Night, Ran." John whispered. He fell asleep with a smile on his face. The alarm woke him early as always and he grumbled as he climbed out of bed.

Randy stretched and looked feeling the bed move. "Hey...when did you wander in?"

"Oh...sometime after one I think." John grinned as he stripped off his boxers to dress. Dark bruises were visible on each cheek.

"Damn...you had a good night I take it?" Randy joked. He had gotten used to seeing John in a way few did. The way he looked before the makeup girl got a hold of him. "At least your back is untouched this time."

"Yeah...really good night. A Dom at the Lion's Den finally accepted my offer. I have a Master." John said happily as he pulled out clothing. "I've never had anyone, Ran. Well, anyone who wasn't a cover."

Randy moved to sit up more. A brow raised. "A Dom...a local? Won't that make things hard? You sure he is discreet? He better not see you as some sort of cash cow."

"He won't. And travel isn't an issue." John's dimples showed as he dressed. "It's Dean, Ran. Turns out he's very close to Master Leo, the head guy of our charter."

Randy's eyes widened. "Hold on...Dean...as in Ambrose?"

John nodded. "I was informed he is very knowledgeable ...our club is quite strict. Master Leo put us together because we work together." He pulled on clean boxers and shorts.

"Okay...so you were part of the Tampa charter...but now you are Dean's you belong to this one?" Randy was trying to figure it out.

"It's all part of the same group, Ran. Leo owns this one his brother the one in Tampa. You belong to the Lion's Den and you're pretty much welcome in any of their clubs." John explained.

"Um...okay. Dean just seems...well, I thought you wanted someone more...regimented, strict. I don't think of either of those words when I see Dean." Randy told him getting up from the bed to get dressed.

"All I know is Master Leo told me he is one of their strictest Doms." John replied as he sat on the bed to tie his shoes. "Dean told me last night I'd have to earn my right to use furniture...I was to be on the floor."

"Well, glad that is only around him...I would have felt odd waking up and finding you curled on the floor asleep." Randy told him.

John groaned. "Come on, Ran. Aren't you happy for me? I haven't had sex in..." His tone dropped a bit. "Over five years. Since you...helped me on my birthday. Can you imagine a dry spell that long?"

"Was it really five years? Really….fuck. Of course I'm happy for you. Just be careful." Randy told him.

"And...before that one time with you it had been almost four. Ran, I've had actual sex once in 9 years." John admitted. "And it was pity sex from my best friend. It's hard being a closet gay celebrity."

"Fuck...you could almost be a priest with that kind of record." Randy tried to joke.

"It wasn't by choice." John said quietly. Randy would never know how hard it was. A healthy man had needs and he had nowhere to turn. "Believe me...but I'm not bi like you...not like I could hook up with a guy and have it leak out." His eyes actually grew misty as he thought over the years of loneliness and frustration. "Jerking off isn't the same. It was six months or so since I tried that." He stood to grab his hat so his friend wouldn't see the tears in his eyes.

"I still don't know why Vince has the choke hold on you about that...fuck Young announced it at a fucking airport over a year ago and most people clapped and said good for him." Randy said.

"I don't know but it was part of my agreement for now." John put his hat on over his eyes. "Maybe now I'll be able to have at least some sex life...if I didn't forget how." The last part was said jokingly.

"What's there to remember." Randy chuckled. "You play the chick...you lay there and take it." He laughed, trying to show he meant it as a joke.

John rolled his eyes. "If the guys you've been fucking do that you've been with the wrong bottoms."

"Well, sometimes I get rides." Randy replied.

John bit his lip, thinking of the one night with Randy. "Fuck, I need to get laid." He mumbled.

Randy chuckled. "I think I should shut up now."

"Yeah." John moved to his bag and pulled out the plug with a smirk. "It vibrates. Master called it my welcoming gift."

"Um...okay." Randy replied, unsure how to feel about it. "Just glad you're happy."

"Thanks...I really am." John put the toy away. "Well, gotta run. I'll see you at the arena, Ran."

"Okay, Buddy...catch you later." Randy told him.

Later that day Roman was meeting up with Dean for lunch at his place just outside of Las Vegas. Dean's home was small single story. Not what many would think for a major sports entertainer, but it fit his needs. Roman didn't even bother knocking but just let himself in, looking around the house. "Hey, Us', Where you at?" He called out.

"Kitchen Man!" Dean yelled back. He was working on some grilled chicken for a salad trying to make an effort for his buddy… a man he may even call family.

Roman walked into the kitchen, smirking as he saw Dean cooking. "Don't you look all domestic?" He joked. "Don't you have a slave to do it for you?" He often ribbed Dean about being a Dom.

"Not a slave...a submissive...or sub." Dean corrected him. "And if you really want to know...I actually do have one now. Not just a loan from Master Leo either."

Roman looked suprised before giving a half smirk. "Really now...is he a hot one with a cute little ass?" Dean and Roman were both gay so being the Lion's Den he knew it had to be a man.

"Hot yes...little ass...um not so much." Dean replied as he removed the chicken from the grill to rest. "But just gives me that much more to work on."

Roman nodded. "Hey, you know me. I like 'em muscular myself." He paused. "I take it he's a local guy to play with when you're in the area?"

"Actually...no. He was…" Dean chuckled. "Brought in for me to check out from the Tampa club."

"Oh, close to my neck of the woods. He moving to your place?" Roman walked to take a seat at the table.

"I doubt it...he is a...very well to do guy. I honestly would be embarrassed for him to see this place. You actually know him." Dean decided to admit.

"What the fuck, Dean? You're a simple guy. Why do you want a stuck up...sub?" Roman had to wonder. "Wait, I know him?"

"I know...I know I had my reservations about him. Master Leo is assuring me this is the right one for me." Dean told him. "And yes...you know him."

"Who is it?" Roman asked, trying to think.

"You can't tell anyone...not even the twins." Dean told him.

"Of course not, Man. You know that." Roman assured him.

"Glad you're sitting because you won't believe it. It's Cena." Dean told him as he went to slice the chicken to place on the rest of the salad.

Roman ' s eyes looked the size of saucers. "John? John is your submissive? But aren't you strict? The guy who practically runs the locker room is going to bow to you?"

"Well, obviously not at work...he needs to keep a low profile. At clubs or private hotel rooms...yes." Dean replied simply as he carried the bowls over, setting one in front of Roman with a fork.

"Damn." Roman shook his head. "John's just so...I don't know...rich, proper...I thought he was with Nikki."

"All a show. Someone in a office I guess wants him to keep up the all American good boy image so they need him to look straight." Dean explained.

Roman looked thoughtful. "Well, I hope it works out for you. Just be careful. John is one guy you don't want to piss off."

"No shit...that was my main reservation about accepting him." Dean told him as he started to eat.

"So...are you just thinking about it or have you actually...what's the term? Collared him?" Roman asked.

"I told him I would. Now I have not physically giving him a collar or token. Same thing though." Dean told him. "I was told he had been turned down a few times already because of his size."

Roman gave a slow nod. "I can see that. Guy like John you would expect him to be the one with the whip." He took a bite of food.

"It's the mindset not the body that dictates being a sub or Dom." Dean told him. "So many can't see that. I guess John just need to be seen as the one in control in public." He laughed. "Just as everyone sees me as the laid back, chaotic lunatic."

"Just glad you're happy, Bro. I know you've been wanting a sub for awhile now." Roman offered a smile. "A little older but not hard on the eyes at all."

"That he isn't. I just need to control my security issues. Going to be hard seeing him make googlies at Nikki...just need to remember it is like a set of twins. The John I have is not the same John doing those things."

"Especially if he's really gay." Roman laughed. "Damn...must be difficult having a sex life when you have to pretend that way."

"From what I heard it has...I am just wondering how long to make him wait before I rectify that situation." Dean told him.

"Being the Dom I guess that would be your call." Roman reasoned. "Isn't he just supposed to take what you want to give him?"

"And he does so gladly. I guess you can say...fuck can't believe I am saying this about someone like John. I think I may almost pity the guy." Dean voiced out loud, hardly believing his own ears.

Roman swallowed before giving Dean a disbelieving look. "Pity John? What is there to pity about him? Dude has everything."

"Well, everything money can buy...but he isn't allowed to be himself. He admitted to me he had not had sex in a long time." Dean told him. "Not like he can just grab a fan for the right. He is flat out gay...and he can't have that exposed."

"Damn, guess that would suck." Roman admitted, knowing his own sex drive was high. If he didn't have Dean to play with on occasion he would go crazy himself. "Well, if it's been awhile the guy might be pretty hard up." The Samoan smirked. "More fun for you I guess."

"Yeah...one reason I am thinking of sooner than later." Dean told him. "Well, at least I know he can handle orgasm denial."

"Orgasm denial?" Roman had never heard of it. "What the hell is that?"

"Well, a few things...one is my getting off and not letting him. The other is getting him so worked up and still not giving him permission. If he does then there will be punishments." Dean told him. "If he has already handled months I am sure he can handle whatever I want to impose."

Roman just shook his head. "You'd do that to a guy who has been without that long? Work him up and leave him cold? Punish him if he can't stop it? Damn, Us', you got a sadistic streak to you. That the kind of thing that gets you off?" He tried not to judge Dean. He just didn't get it at times.

"I didn't say I would the first time...and if you must know I actually let him get off last night. It just happened to be a toy and not me." Dean told him.

"Well, that's something at least. Sorry. Guess I just don't understand. Whatever makes you happy." Roman said, as he finished eating.

"He wants rough and strict. Fuck, I think I gave him about ten firm paddles...and that was after he was worked on the floor and he still wanted more. I told him that was enough." Dean replied.

Roman chuckled. "Super Cena strikes again. He's a stubborn SOB." The guys finished their meal before Roman excused himself. They had a house show that evening and he had a few appointments as the new champion.

Dean cleaned up after Roman left and went to pack as he would be flying out shortly after the show.


	2. Chapter 2

Evening came and John made his way to the arena. He didn't actually see Dean until after the show as he was walking back to his locker room. Dean was standing in the hallway. "Hey." The older man greeted with a dimpled grin.

"Hey...good work." Dean replied, running a hand through his hair. He gave a faintly crooked smile at him.

"Thanks. You too." John didn't know quite what to say. "So...um, you flying out now or in the morning?"

"Flight's tonight." Dean replied."Well, I guess you can say early morning."

John nodded, knowing Dean would not ask for him then. "Cool...okay. See you at the next city then."

"Yeah...see ya." Dean sucked his teeth before turning to head back for the locker rooms. John's shoulders slumped slightly as he walked to the locker room and grabbed his gear before driving back to the hotel. He wanted to be fucked so badly he could almost cry. One time in almost ten years was weighing heavy on him. Reaching the room he shared with Randy he kicked off his shoes, knowing he didn't leave until early morning.

Randy walked in, tossing the bag to the side. "What's wrong?" He asked, reading it all over John's face.

"Just fucking frustrated." John admitted. "I know I've gone without so long...kept it buried...but damn, I need it so bad. Was hoping my Dom would want to play tonight but he had a plane to catch."

"Is Nikki flying out with you?" Randy asked.

"Yeah...fuck, sometimes I hate the lying." John sighed. "Right now I'd give up half my money for a dick in my ass."

"Sorry, Man. I would offer...but I don't know if that is permitted now." Randy told him.

"Not without my asking." John admitted. His shoulders slumped as he stood. "Guess I'll go take a shower." He walked to the bathroom. Randy moved to get changed for bed. He stripped out of his street cloths and put on some basketball shorts. John showered but nothing seemed to help. He felt so needy he wanted to pounce Randy. Years of frustration was bubbling to the surface. It got so bad that when he came out he took his phone to send Dean a text. # Feeling beyond needy, Master. Would it be permitted to play with my roommate just this once for a quickie? Just a buddy helping me out?#

Dean felt his phone go off. He opened it, messing with buttons for a bit before he got the message open. He sighed as he got up, moving somewhere private to call John back. John was sitting on his bed in his boxers when the phone rang. He answered quickly when he saw it was Dean. "Hello?" His heart was racing.

"You're really that bad? Even with last night?" Dean asked in a low tone. Randy looked over briefly from where he was sitting checking messages.

"Yes, Master. I guess I woke up my sex drive." John's tone sounded needy. "It's been years and my friend offered. He knows I'm taken and need to ask."

"You can...just know it may delay when I decide on certain...activities." Dean told him.

John would sell his soul for a lay at that point. "Yes, Master. Thank you so much." John said gratefully.

"Oh...and I want you wearing the gift until I see you again." Dean told him.

After I shower right, Sir?" John clarified, his cock twitching.

Dean thought a moment. "Yeah...after." He could hear the announcement in the distance. "Well, that's my fight. Bye, John." Dean hung up and rushed for the gate.

John hung up the phone, turning to look at Randy. "If...your offer still holds my Dom said it's okay." His blue eyes were almost pleading.

"Yeah...sure...go grab whatever you need." Randy told him.

John moved to grab a tube of lube from his bag. He was too hot and needy to feel awkward with his buddy. He stripped out of his boxers as he neared the bed, handing Randy the tube. "Fuck me good...please." He almost moaned.

Randy set his phone aside and slid from his shorts before taking the lube. He popped it open and put some on his hand to begin stroking himself. It didn't take much for him to begin growing hard. John climbed on the bed and got on all fours. He spread his legs to give a firm base and lowered his head down. His cock was almost dripping in arousal just waiting. Randy moved to get behind John. He couldn't help giving a shake of his head as how bad John was bruised. He gave a shaky breath as he used one hand to part the cheeks some.

John felt Randy's hesitation. "You think I'm a slut don't you? Throwing myself at my best friend." He said.

"No...no...it's not that." Randy tried to assure him. "I..I guess I just didn't fully notice this morning how beat up you looked...but you assure me you like that?"

"Yes...I like it. Please, Ran...I need you so fucking badly." John moaned.

"Okay...Okay." Randy moved closer, using his other hand to hold his cock steady as he worked it between the cheeks and began to push in. He moaned at the tightness.

"Fuck." John cursed, milking in the feeling. Randy was much bigger than the plug. "Almost feels like my first time."

"Well, you said it's been a while." Randy panted as he pushed all the way in. He stilled to allow them both to adjust. "Or you're just the kind that gets tight there."

"You were the last." John panted. A part of him was almost embarrassed to act sexual around his friend but another was too hot to care. "Fuck." He said lowly.

"Fuck...and you didn't speak up sooner why?" Randy asked as he started to move again. He moaned at the tightness even with the lube.

"Felt awkward...you offered last time." John admitted. He gave a quiet groan of pleasure at the rare, missed stretch.

"Well, I guess after tonight...mmm, fuck...tha-that's you Dom's job." Randy moaned as he moved both hands to hold John's waist.

"Yeah...Fuck." John's body trembled as Randy's cock brushed over his prostrate.

Randy let his hands grip harder as he started to make harder thrusts. "Yeah, that's it, Johnny...gonna wear that ass out and you can sleep through Nikki talking about her latest shopping trip."

John gave a breathless laugh at the comment, moaning as the jolts continued, making his cock throb in need. "Sounds good...fuck."

Randy continued to pound away, moaning at the feeling. "Damn, you're good. Sucks we both kept quiet." He gave a moan. "I'm probably too light for you anyway." He tried to joke.

"N-No...feels fucking good...but I do need a Dom I guess." John's eyes closed as he felt his balls tighten. "Sorry...won't last...been too long."

"I understand, Man." Randy told him as he went to try to focus on himself and less talking. Moans left his lips between pants. John put all his effort into holding off his orgasm. He knew it would be expected of him at times with Dean. His cock throbbed with need as moans passed his lips.

"Fuck, you're holding better than I thought." Randy spoke after a time. "Ca-can I fill you or not?" His hands gripped a tad harder as he was trying to hold back just a bit.

"D-Don't see why not...Master just said after I shower...mmm...I need you to put that plug in me until I see him again. The price I paid for this treat." John answered with a moan.

"Mmm, good...fuck…" Randy cried out with the last couple thrusts as he came hard. He then reached under them to start jerking John off. "Okay...your turn."

As soon as John relaxed and let go his release came hard and fast. He gave a loud groan as his cock covered Randy's hand in his cum. "Fuck...so damn good." His body shuddered and inner muscles squeezed Randy's spent member inside him. Randy groaned, faintly feeling the last little bit of milked from him before he pulled out and fell on the bed next to John.

"Fuck, that felt good." Randy panted. He then turned his head looking at John. "Hold on what? The plug?"

John slowly climbed from the bed, feeling spent. "Master agreed to our fun but said after I shower I have to wear the plug until I see him again. I guess to remind me of my choice."

"If you say so." Randy told him as he laid there.

"I have to obey my Dom." John paused in the doorway. "Thanks, Ran. It was amazing. I couldn't take it anymore."

"Just as long as I am not hunted down later." He laughed.

"No, he said it was fine." John moved to get the plug, laying it on the bed. "Be right back." He walked into the bathroom.

Randy looked it over. He shook his head, thinking over the things he does for a friend. John came out a short time later clean and dry. He moved to all fours on the bed. "Lube is still on the bed, Ran."

"Yep...hope you don't hit turbulence tomorrow." He laughed as he moved to get the toy ready and carefully slipped it into John's ass for him. "That seated okay?"

John gave a groan as the toy rubbed his sensitive bundle. "Yeah...fuck, hope I don't cum on the plane."

"I wonder if Nikki will give you odd looks if you can't keep quiet." Randy laughed. He then looked closer. "Um...it has a button? Better hope it doesn't get turned on easily."

"It...vibrates." John panted as he moved to lay down. "Damn, it's like my body is catching up for lost time."

"Well, be careful driving." Randy laughed before he got up to get clean. John shuddered but felt satisfied sexually for the first time in years. His eyes closed, knowing he had a few hours before he left. Randy came out dried and shut the light before climbing to the bed to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

(Instead of such long chapters of over six thousand words I'm breaking updates into two smaller ones in hopes it makes them easier for you to read.) Rose

John woke with the alarm a few hours later and began to dress. He forgot about the plug until he felt something foreign. He heard Randy stir. "I'm heading out, Man. Want to share at the next hotel or go on our own?" Sometimes the men shared and sometimes they didn't.

"Shouldn't you room with Dean...or was that not talked about?" Randy asked.

"It wasn't discussed...but he likes being the one in control so I didn't want to ask. I figured he'll tell me what he wants. But maybe I should room alone just in case." John walked to give Randy a one armed hug. "Thanks for everything, Man."

"Of course, Man...take care." Randy told him. John headed out a few minutes later and drove to the airport. The plane ride was a long one all the way from Nevada to Tennessee. John listened to Nikki and tried not to shift from the plug. Every movement of the plane reminded him of Dean and his time with Randy. At one point the vibrations turned on and John had to excuse himself to the small bathroom to try to turn it off. When they landed John took a cab to the hotel where the other wrestlers were staying.

Dean was sleeping in after an exhausting red eye reached the hotel and was lost. He had no idea what Dean expected of him. He got a suite and organized his bags. He knew Dean was a stern man and would surely contact his sub soon. It was late afternoon when Dean got moving and looked at the time. He grabbed his phone to call John. John was sitting on the bed looking over his social media when his phone rang. He smiled as he saw it was Dean and answered. "Hello?"

"You on media work?" Dean asked.

"No...Master. Sitting in my suite." John replied to let Dean know he was alone.

"Good. Room 345 now." Dean hung up, setting the phone off to the side before moving to his larger suitcase. John felt a chill at the stern tone. He loved a controlling Dom. He hurried to leave his large suite and make his way to the room. He reached it shortly after and gave a knock on the door. Dean opened the door, looking at John before he moved back behind the door to allow him to enter.

John kept his eyes lowered in respect as he walked into the smaller room. "Good to see you, Master."

"Yes...you as well." Dean told him as he finished shutting the door. "Strip so I can inspect you."

"Yes, Master." John moved to remove his shoes and then his t-shirt, shorts and boxers. He sat the clothes in a neat pile, keeping his eyes lowered slightly.

Dean slowly walked around him. He stopped behind him, looking. "Since your shower?" He tapped the base of the toy slightly.

"Yes, Master. All night and during the plane ride." John replied, biting back a moan.

"Any...mishaps?" Dean asked as he walked away.

"It turned on once on the plane. I excused myself to the bathroom to shut it off." John admitted.

"Sure that was...interesting." Dean told him. "Be glad I am not making you wear it in the ring. Walk to the chair and put your hands on it so your ass is sticking out for me."

John's cock twitched at the words. He walked to the chair and obeyed the younger man. "If I may ask a question, Master?"

"Go ahead." Dean replied as he pulled out a small black rubber paddle.

"Did you wish for us to room together? I got a large suite to myself. Randy will not be joining me. Or do you prefer I come to you?" John had his head down and did not see the paddle.

"I don't know if you are ready for that step yet. Being under my orders that often." Dean told him. "I am going to give you ten swats...then I will remove the plug."

John's heart sank a little. Did he look down on John after last night? "Yes, Master." He said simply, knowing it was not his call. Dean gave the first two swats of the hardened rubber across his already bruised back side.

"You think you could handle it?" Dean asked giving two more.

A soft moan passed John's lips at the pained pleasure. "I would like to try, Master. I...I long to be under your control when off work...it makes me feel at peace."

Dean gave the next too. "Fine, we can...try. See how you hold up." He gave the next two.

"I won't let you down, Master." John got out before giving a loud groan like he had in the club.

"Good." Dean gave the last two firm swats. "I enjoyed that." He spoke with maybe a faint pant. He moved to set the paddle on the bed before walking back to John.

"I did as well, Master. Thank you." John said lowly. "I'm glad I bring you pleasure."

"Not all can take sound hits like that and want more." Dean told him. "Now I am going to remove the plug." He placed his hand around the base.

"Thank you, Master. A few floor Doms have called me a masochist." John admitted.

"Is that why you seem to like the more punishing matches?" Dean asked as he slowly wiggled then pulled the toy out.

"Maybe...subconsciously, Master. Pain has its own thrill at times." John felt empty with the toy gone but did not move until allowed.

"Down on the floor...hands and knees." Dean told John, moving back for his suitcase.

"Yes, Master." John dropped to the floor in the position he was told. He kept his head lowered slightly. Dean pulled lube and walked back over.

He opened his jeans pushing them down. "You got your fun last night...now it's mine to have." There was a stern, almost biting tone to his voice as he knelt behind John before he opened the lube.

John didn't mind stern at all but he hoped he had not displeased the younger man. "Of course, Master." He replied quietly. Dean slicked his already hardened cock, setting the lube to the side before moving to work the head between John's cheeks pushing in. Of course John was already stretched from the plug so there was little resistance. Dean pushed in hard and fast. John gave a moan as his body had been virtually untouched for years until the day before. It was all so new and intense yet. He did not know if words were permitted so he let moans out instead.

Dean gripped John's hips. His nails were short but felt rough on the skin as he took slow strokes to pull back but then jerked to snap back in fast with a moan. John moaned as Dean's cock brushed his sensitive sweet spot. His Master had not forbade him to cum but neither did he give permission so he tried to control his needy body. Dean continued the odd pace for a good bit of time. "Feels good, John...mmm." He told him with a moan.

"Thank you, Master." John finally replied. He looked forward to when he would receive an official collar and maybe earn a nickname such as pet.

Dean soon went to a faster pace over all as he felt himself growing closer. "You held out good." He actually praised John. His nails gripped more as he cried out his climax. "Fuck yeah...Mmmm." He slowly pulled out, looking at John. "You can go shower...and get off."

John stood slowly. "Is that an order, Master? For some reason I don't find...touching myself appealing. That's why I don't do it often." He had no idea why he was so unlike most men who would jerk off all day long. Touching himself did nothing for him.

"Either that or deal with calming it down." Dean told him as he went to put the lube and paddle away. "You won't get anything else from me now."

John lowered his eyes with a nod. "I'll deal, Master. I won't be long." He moved to walk to the bathroom to shower as he was told. Sadly sexual frustration had been a part of the older man's life for many years. He got excited but rarely touched himself so he just learned to deal with it. It was nothing new to him. Dean watched as John left the room. He would clean next. He knew not to feel sorry for John. A faint scowl played on his face. He had given John the choice. He could have flat out refused John the right to a release. John had fun last night...if he was that hard up surely his roommate got him off. John would lean it was not his job to make sure John always finished. He would take what he was offered and be content.

John tried to ignore his aching cock as he washed down with cool water. He knew from many times in the past if he tried to touch himself it would only cause him more frustration. Somehow his mind knew it was him and he just could not get there. He refused to feel sorry for himself. He had wished a Dom and this went along with it. Had he just wanted a sex partner he could have hooked up with Randy. When he was finished he stepped out and dried off with a towel. He walked out to where Dean waited. "Finished, Master."

"I'll be right out." Dean moved past him to the bathroom, shutting the door. John looked around the room. He had not been told he could dress or use furniture. He finally settled on sitting on the floor to wait. Even while Dean was in the shower John could almost get a feeling of being watched. John wondered why he felt like eyes were watching him. He knew Dean was in the shower but the hairs stood up on his neck. His eyes scanned the room.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but then he would think he saw something out of the corner of his eye. When ever he tried to look nothing would be there. John shook his head, thinking the sex had rattled his brain. He had been through a lot of changes the past few hours. Dean came out, drying off looking around then down seeing John and seeing him a little shaken. "You okay, John?"

John gave one final glance around but nodded. "Yes, Master...fine."

"Good. You may get dressed. "Were you thinking of my changing rooms now or at the next location?" Dean asked, moving for his suitcase.

John stood to look for his clothing. His erection had finally gone down as he pulled on his boxers. "If you wish, Master...I have a large suite we can share."

"Maybe before I leave for the show. Make sure I have a key to get in with." Dean told him as he dressed. "I have a small task for you."

"Yes, Master?" John asked as he continued dressing.

"I want you to make a list of...let's see." He drummed his finger on his jaw. "Five names...Names that could become your scene or play name...actually even you name when not at work. Of those five I will pick which will become your name. I am giving you some say in this becuase I want something you will listen and answer to."

John nodded slowly. "Yes, Master. I'll have it to you later." He paused. "May I ask...will I be collared soon?" He had longed for a collar over five years now. His eyes were slightly lowered so he could not see Dean's expression.

Dean hummed as he thought. "I will have to see what we can do about a physical collar. As you stated before most males subs are of a smaller frame...which also means smaller neck. We also need something that can be removed easily since you would not be able to wear it outside of the rooms or clubs."

John nodded. Why must everything be a reminder of his size? He had worked hard for his body but it felt a curse in the scene. "Yes, Master." He moved to finish dressing.

"I will see you in a couple hours." Dean told John when he was done getting ready.

"Yes, Master." John excused himself and left Dean's room. After John left Dean looked toward a part of the room. His eyes narrowed before closing them with a nod. He drew a deep breath before he opened his eyes moving to the table to look over some papers he had. John was on the elevator. One of the lights flickered a few times then again he got a watched feeling. John felt the hair stand up on his neck as he glanced around the elevator, his heart pounding. Seeing nothing he gave a chuckle. "What is this...a haunted hotel?" The elevator stopped and opened. He walked to his suite to work on the list Dean told him about.

The feeling didn't seem to leave John once in the room. The light on the lamp by him on occasion would flicker for a moment then return to normal. John was getting a little nervous. It made no rational sense but it felt like he was being followed. He took his eyes from the paper. "Hello?" There was no sound, but movement just briefly was seen off to his side. "Fuck!" John jumped, not expecting that. "This is like Paranormal Activity or some shit." He shook his head, realizing he was talking to himself. "Okay...um...whatever you are...I'm cool with you if you're cool with me." He gave a shaky laugh.

John couldn't see a clear source of the movement at first. He then thought he saw a glimpse of a black form moving along the wall before vanishing near the bed, John's heart pounded as he stared frozen at the spot the form had been in. When he didn't see it again he let out a shaky breath and tried to focus on the task at hand. John saw no more sign of his 'visitor'. Dean was in his room and turned his head, feeling something. "Back so soon?" He called out to seemingly nothing. He closed his eyes as a black form moved along the floor and took shape near him. It was as if a person's shadow rose up to take a solid form near the shaggy haired man. It leaned toward him, his head cocking as if listening. "He saw you? How did that happen?" Dean almost snarled. "I know...I know." He tried to calm down. "Just keep an eye and don't move so much." The form melted back down to it's flat appearance before vanishing from the room.

John was sitting at a table trying to think of five names to write down. Honestly most subs he knew in the scene were called Slave or Baby Boy but neither of those fit his relationship with Dean. He finally wrote down Pup because although he was older he was energetic and eager to please. Next he wrote Dimples and Sunshine because others always noticed his smile and happy attitude. Not thinking of anything else he wrote Boy and Pet for the final two. John would get the watched feeling slightly but no more signs of the visitor. A couple hours passed before there was a knock on the door. John stood and walked to the door, opening it.

"Hey, John." Dean smiled, loaded with his bags.

"Hey. Let me help you." John moved to help Dean carry his bags into the large suite before closing the door. The master bedroom was a full king and the place was as large as a small apartment. Dean looked around, seeing the perks of a top guy.

"You foot this or is it part of your contract?" He asked out of curiosity.

"I pay for it myself. I just think it's worth it." John admitted.

"I guess." Dean replied. He moved to set his bag he still had off to the side before moving to sit on the couch.

John took the paper from the table and handed it to Dean before moving to kneel on the carpet near the couch. "Your list, Master."

"Good...thank you." A faint smile tugged the corners of his lips seeing John moving directly to the floor as instructed the first night. "Let's see what you came up with." He begins to look it over. He pursed his lips, the top one curling slightly under his nose as he gave a hum. "You had trouble a bit didn't you?"

"Only because most subs all seem to have the same names, Master." John admitted. "Most I know are called Boy, Slave, Pet...in a more loving relationship maybe Baby Boy...there are few original ones."

"I do see that." Dean commented. "I am thinking Dimples." He tried not to laugh at the name. But the image it put in his head that made it funny only added to the reason to pick it.

John heard a slight chuckle and glanced up. "Is it funny, Master?"

"Just not what most would think of at first...unless they know you." Dean admitted. He knew people in the seeing hearing someone John's size being called Dimples may seem degrading.

"You may call me whatever you wish, Master. I could only think of those." His smile dimmed, knowing once again it was a reference to his build.

"No...no...Dimples works for you." Dean told him, reaching a hand over to pat his head. "It's cute." He smiled, setting the paper to the side.

John gave a pleased sound at the gentle touch, his eyes closing. "Feels good, Master. Your key is on the table."

"Good...I will make sure I have it before I leave. I know we need to drive separately to the arena."

"If you ever want a ride we could ride as coworkers. I've ridden with Randy and Sheamus at times." John told him.

"Maybe in time...I am sure some may see me as...what's a good term...below your status." There was a faint distaste to his tone. The room seemed to get a tad darker then lightened again.

John felt the feeling of almost contempt and Dean's hand stop petting him. "You're not, Master...you're only getting started. It's taken me 15 years to get where I'm at."

"Yes...I know." Dean replied almost softly. John didn't know what else to say not to upset Dean so he sat quietly. He would never look down on his Master.

"So, do you really eat like every two hours?" Dean asked.

John nodded. "Not on the clock, Master but I do eat pretty regularly."

"So more than the standard three?"

John nodded. "I eat my three but then snacks in between...ham, boiled eggs...mostly protein like your friend Roman."

"I joke sometimes he doesn't seem to stop...but keep him away from carbs." Dean laughed.

"I'm the same way except for my Load Day. Then I eat as I please." John told him.

"Guess I was blessed with good genes that way. I eat whatever I want at the time." Dean replied.

"I was a pretty scrawny kid...I got picked on a lot...in high school I started lifting and eating all protein." John told him. "It just stuck with me...at times in the scene I wonder if I wouldn't be happier as a thin, smaller guy. Sad when collars aren't even my size." Frustration filled John's tone slightly.

"Oh, they can be made any size that is needed, Dimples. You will get one calm that pretty head of yours." Dean ruffled the top of John's head.

John gave a small smile, his body relaxing. He had never expected Dean to touch him so much or be so affectionate. "Yes, Master." He was filled with a feeling of warmth that had nothing to do with sex. An empty hole was being filled slowly.

Dean's stomach rumbled. "How about you order something up for us?"

John moved to stand. "I can order about anything, Master. What would you like?"

"Burger well done with fries." Dean requested what he knew was normally an inexpensive meal.

John smiled and nodded. "Whatever you want, Master." He walked to the phone to call in the order. He ordered Dean a steak burger with the works and thick cut fries. He ordered a himself two steaks and a large salad. He also ordered Dean a milkshake and himself a tea. He moved back to his place on the floor. "About 30 minutes, Master."

"Sounds good." Dean kicked off his shoes relaxing then looking. "Is there a remote somewhere?"

John saw the remote nearby on the coffee table. He crawled to grab it and then moved back, handing it to Dean. "Thanks, Dimples." Dean told him taking the remote and turning it on. He began scanning the channels stopping on the local news. John got comfortable sitting on the floor. A part of this felt surreal to him as he was used to the best furniture all the time but another part felt at peace in being in his rightful station. Dean kicked back as he watched the news, keeping an eye for the weather that night. John watched the news, glancing from time to time for any signs of the earlier shadow.

"What is it, Dimples?" Dean asked after a few times of catching John's movements out of the corner of his eye.

John gave a small chuckle. "You'll think I'm crazy but I think our hotel is haunted. I saw something moving in here earlier...also in your room."

"What, did it give you goosebumps?" Dean asked with a chuckle. "What do you think it was?"

"I know...sounds stupid." John shook his head. "Like a ghost I guess...my lights flickered and it moved...looked like a shadow."

"I see...Who is to say you didn't see something?" Dean told him. He would not lie to John about it. If John did work out he would...or at least should come clean with him in time.

"My parents are strict Catholic...I believe in the supernatural." John admitted. "It could have been a spirit or ghost. Someone who passed in this hotel."

"Have you always been...sensitive to such things?" Dean asked.

John looked hesitant before replying. "I hope you don't think I'm full of shit. When I was a kid I used to...see things. I used to have this imaginary friend named Bill. He was an older guy about my grandfather's age. He used to visit me and we'd play. I talked about him for years. My parents freaked out one day when they were informed the previous owner of our house was named Bill. He passed away in my bedroom of old age in his sleep." John paused. "Don't talk about this shit often. I...I used to have dreams and wake up...I would see shadows around my bed. Some felt comforting...some were cold as ice."

Dean had a faint smile to his lips. "I don't think you're full of shit. I believe you." There was a knock at the door. "Go get that."

"Yes, Master." John stood and moved to get the door. He brought the food in and sat it out on the table, putting Dean's in front of a chair for him. He took his and sat cross legged on the floor to eat.

Dean got up from the couch, moving to the table. "Thank you." He sat down, looking over the food then seeing the milkshake. "What did you get me to drink?" He asked, not remembering a request. Some Doms would have be displeased at the liberty they sub took in such an action. He didn't mind too much at the thoughtfulness and foresight.

John looked up from his place on the floor. "The chocolate shake, Master. I remember Seth saying you liked them and you never specified a drink. Was...was that okay?"

Dean tried not to make a sour face at the mention of Seth. "It was fine...thanks." He took the top off to sip the shake of course causing a milk mustache. John kept his eyes lowered to his food as he ate. He kept thinking of the strange shadow he had seen.

Dean took a bite of his burger with a very satisfied sound. "Damn, this is good." He exclaimed.

"Glad you like it, Master." John said with a smile.

"Do suites get better service or something?" He commented. The company uses the same chain of hotels but he didn't remember food like this,

"Well, I ordered you the premium steak burger. Maybe you just tell them a hamburger." John explained. "They do cost a little more but they are well worth it."

Dean coughed faintly, covering his mouth as his eyes grew wide. Little more? What was a little more? John was surprised by Dean's large reaction to what he felt was nothing. "What's wrong, Master?"

Dean tried to compose himself. "How much more are we talking about?" He asked once he could speak again.

John could see Dean was shaken. "Not much at all, Master. Maybe around twice the cost of a regular burger...of course I planned on paying for it. I wanted you to have something good...I had steak."

"I didn't ask for you to pay for my food." Dean told him. "I was fully willing to cover my portion of the food." His tone was faintly seething. With his displeasure the feeling of the room changed as did the amount of light. It was only brief before it all returned to normal.

John's eyes lowered at the rage he heard. He had only wanted to give his Dom the best. He could not eat steak while he ate a cheap, greasy burger. "I know you didn't, Master...I wanted to...I'm sorry. I wanted you to have something nice."

"Ask next time." Dean bit out at him before we went back to eating. What was done was done. He had already started eating not like he could send it back now.

"Yes, Master." John said quietly. He focused on eating around the nervous lump he felt in his throat. To him a twenty dollar burger was pocket change. Dean took his free hand to massage his temples. He knew John was still learning. How was he to learn if he was never corrected? Dean was far from poor at this point in life, but he still kept a tight hold on his money. He grew from nothing. Many thought he would amount to nothing. So he was careful to not end up there again.

John finished his food and kept wondering why the room seemed to grow dark at times. It was unnerving. He finally spoke up. John looked hesitant. "Um...why the shadow shook me up so much before...I thought it was something coming back for me." He knew it was random he just needed something to break the tension.

"Something coming back for you?" Dean asked after swallowing a sip of his shake.

The older man cleared his throat. "A few years ago I hadn't gotten laid in years...guess you could say I was beyond sexually frustrated...I woke up one night with a...a beautiful man on top of me...he was perfect, long blonde hair and piercing eyes...he seduced me I guess you could say. It felt so good..so erotic but I slept for hours after...I thought it was a great sex dream." He paused. "He kept coming back though. He called himself Jarriad and said he wanted me...I grew more and more drained...slowly I began to see other parts of him come through...wings and sharp nails...I began to research and realized he was an incubus...I had my place blessed and he never came back. I guess I was giving off a lot of sexual energy." John hoped Dean would not think he was crazy. He had never even told Randy these things.

As John talked Dean turned to look, focusing more on him. "And you though he came back...years later in a shadow form? What because you were in an open place? Wouldn't he have done so sooner?" Why did Dean seem unphased? Did he think it was a joke? Did he believe John? If he did wouldn't he have been scared?

"I...I don't know." John admitted, confused by Dean's reaction. "When he first came to me it was only in dreams...then I could feel him but not see...his presence grew stronger with time. He was very possessive of me...I guess when I saw a shadow following me it was the first thing I thought of."

Dean closed his eyes as in thought. His head tilted faintly. He then moved his head back, opening his eyes. "I guess that is an understandable reaction to such an event. If I had my guess they're back in whatever level they were from." He gave a smile before grabbing his drink.

"I hope so...at first my body craved it...the companionship...but then it got out of hand." John said.

"Be lucky you survived it." Dean told him.

"I know...I guess when you get lonely and...frustrated enough you can be manipulated." John admitted. "I tried not to think about it...focus on work...but a man has needs over time."

"I can understand that." Dean told him. "Well, glad you didn't succumb to it. Can be quite the ordeal." Dean paused. "I'm sure." He tried to quickly add.

John glanced up briefly. "You enjoy reading on the supernatural, Master? I tell you of ghosts, shadows and incubi...you barely bat an eye."

"Well, I used to watch shows like Supernatural, and Buffy." Dean told him.

"Oh...okay." John nodded. "Well, I'm nowhere as sensational as that...but I do...see and feel things."

"To some that is quite sensational...don't sell yourself short Dimples." Dean said with conviction.

John gave a small smile. "Thank you." He noticed the room was growing dark. "I need to leave for the arena soon, Master. I'm expected early for Raw."

"Is it getting that late already? Damn." Dean told him. "Okay, go get ready."

John stood and picked up his trash before stripping down. He dressed in his normal boxers, cargo shorts and t-shirt. Once he was finished he glanced at Dean. "See you at the arena, Master?"

"I'll be there, Dimples." Dean told him with a faint smile.

John left and made the drive to the arena. His mind was filled with memories of his past. Maybe one reason his body did not react to self pleasure was a part of him feared calling another lustful spirit. He was thankful Dean had been so understanding.

(Hope you all enjoy the story. Dean's shadow ability was an idea we came up with while playing WWE Immortals. The Lunatic Fringe Dean in the game has shadow abilities that we thought would be fun to explore in story form.)


	4. Chapter 4

(Hope you all enjoyed your week. You will see Dean and Roman calling each other Us' in the story. It is a Samoan term which means brother or family which is where the name The Usos comes from.) Rose

When John left Dean went to grab his phone. "Yo, Rome...we still riding together?...Cool, stop in room 1248...yes, I said 1248...just get here." He hung up the phone then waited.

It was only a short time later when Roman knocked on the door. His eyes widened when Dean opened the door, seeing the huge suite. "Damn."

"Yeah, I know, Us'." Dean let Roman past him. "John asked if I wanted to share the room."

Roman looked around. "Damn. You got it made now, Bro." He gave a smile so his friend would see he was joking.

"Don't go there." Dean told him. "He's trying to buy my meals...no way...no going that way. I am going ot make sure what I order I pay for." Dean told him. "I have a problem though."

"What is it? The mighty Cena doesn't like to submit?" Roman guessed. He could not see the confident John bowing to anyone.

"No...no...fuck, quite the opposite...though he is a little rough around the edges. Fuck, I can work on that shit. No, dude is a sensitive...you know like your aunt that tried to chase me out of the house last year?"

Roman had to laugh. "Yeah, I remember. Fuck, never would have guessed it from John."

"Yeah...but he already saw one of my buddies." Dean told him.

"Damn...guess you won't be able to hide that long." Roman mused. "Aren't you the Master? It's not his place to complain right?"

"It's not a matter of complaint. Fuck...he was screwed with by a demon before. What the fuck will he think about me?" Dean exclaimed. "Remember how much fast talking I had to do with some of your older family members to convince them I wasn't some evil entity and I wasn't going to curse your family. Fuck, with the bad luck you had with the title they were starting to believe it again."

"Don't listen to them. I know better." Roman patted Dean on the shoulder. "Wait, you said demons been messing with him?"

"Yeah, I don't know why but he starting just spilling all this shit out to me. He said it happened a few times, when he realized what was happening he got his place blessed and it didn't return." Dean told him.

Roman closed his eyes. "Fuck, I've heard of these things. If he has a connection to the spirit world and was as hard up as you say he probably was like an energy beacon begging to be used." He opened his eyes. "Have you...claimed him yet?"

"Yeah...earlier today in my room..why?" Dean wondered.

"Just...spirits seem drawn to extremely frustrated humans...especially ones like John. It's a good thing he has a sex partner now." Roman explained.

"Oh...so...you think I should be open with him already?" Dean asked.

Roman shrugged. "Your call, Us'. Feel out the situation." He looked around. "We really need to go though."

"Yeah." Dean sighed he moved to his bag, grabbing his leather coat and throwing it on. He then grabbed the room key. "Let's go." The guys drove to the arena for the show. After the last match of the night John showered and changed before driving back to his suite to wait on Dean as his Dom assured him he had a ride. Dean had warned him furniture was an earned right so after taking off his shoes he took a seat on the living room floor to wait. It felt so odd always being on the floor.

Dean walked in the suite a short time later, looking to see John. "Evening, Dimples." He greeted him before setting his leather jacket to the side.

"Evening, Master." John replied, glancing over. "You put in a great match tonight."

"As did you." Dean moved to sit on the couch. He purse his lips as he thought.

"Thank you." John replied. He sat quietly to see if Dean wanted him for anything or just wanted to relax

"I want to talk to you." Dean finally spoke up. "It...I guess you can say it sort of deals with what we talked about earlier." His knee bounced from nerves before he stood up to pace a small section of the room.

John's heart began to race with nerves. "I'm sorry if it was too much, Master."

"No...no...no...um...fuck." Dean exclaimed, running his hands through his hair. He gave a sound of frustration. "You wondered why I was calm over your confessions...wondered if it was just because I was desensitised by supernatural shows."

"Yes..." John paused as a thought occured. "Do you see things too, Master?"

Dean tried to focus on John and not move so much in spite of his rolling nerves. "It goes past that." He told him. "I do more then see,"

"Um...okay. What do you do then?" John asked curiously.

Dean ran his hand through his hair, almost scrubbing his head making his hair look even more wild than normal. "Well...The shadow you saw today...it..it was watching you for me."

Several emotions crossed John's face confusion and a little hurt among them. "You told that thing to watch me? Am I not trust worthy to be out of your sight, Master?"

"They sometimes act on their own...they see things...tell me things. Call it curiosity." Dean tried to explain. He couldn't tell John he didn't trust him. He knew he had to try but trust was a rare commodity in Dean's life.

"So...I'll never have privacy again?" John's face looked upset. "Everywhere I go I'll see them watching me? I don't mind submitting to you...I want to...but I hate feeling like a prisoner you don't trust. I've been an open book with you."

"You're not a prisoner...they are in a way an extension of me." Dean told him. "They may be around times you don't see me...I don't always have control on that. If you don't plan on doing anything wrong what is the issue?"

John shook his head. "No issue, Master." Dean had no idea where he was coming from. Who wanted their every move followed without their knowledge at random times?

"They can do more then just watch things...I can do more with them then just watch things." Dean told him.

John felt shivers running down his back. Was Dean threatening him? Warning him to behave? "Yes, Master...W-What types of things?"

Dean stood up, walking toward where John was sitting. "Stand up for me, Dimples. I think you may enjoy this trick." John slowly moved to stand, trying not to feel nervous. "Relax...trust goes both ways." Dean told him. "Just close your eyes a moment and breathe." John closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Dean was right. He had to trust his Dom.

"Now I am sure you will feel something at first...not exactly sure in what way...trust me though it won't hurt you." Dean told him. Dean drew a breath in and as he did some of the dormant shadows of the room moved toward him and up his body. He extended his hands to lightly place them around John's neck as far as his hands would reach. Slowly the shadows flowed from Dean's hands weaving around John's neck. He then pulled his hands back, looking over the black woven looking collar. A black ring extended from the front of it. It still moved slightly as if alive across John's neck. "Go ahead...feel it."

John reached a hand to touch what to him felt like a collar of some sort. It was definitely not what he expected. "A collar, Master?"

"Yes...a special one. The movement you may feel will settle down in a few moments." Dean explained. "It is crafted from shadows...so I can remove it almost as easily as I put it on. Now if you go too far away from me I do not know if it would stay or not."

John gave a smile with his eyes still closed. "Feels good...what I've longed for."

The movement did settle down into a more solid form in minutes. "Good...I told you before I would handle the issue." Dean told him with a smile before moving to sit back down.

"May I open my eyes?" John asked, knowing how strict Dean was.

"Oh...sorry, yes go ahead." Dean told him.

John opened his eyes and moved to sit back on the floor. The collar felt real and tangible as he touched the ring. He could hardly believe it was made of shadows. "Can it be used like a real collar, Master?"

"As far as I know of." Dean replied. He patted the side of the couch. "Sit over here, Dimples." John moved to sit where Dean indicated. His hand moved to touch the collar. To him it felt like a sturdy, woven leather or cord. Dean reached over to pat John's head knowing for some reason the older man enjoyed it. "Glad you like it, Dimples."

"I do...thank you, Master." John took in the feeling. "Guess we make a good match...I'm sensitive to things and you do them."

"I guess in a way we are. Of course very few know about this about me." Dean told him.

"No one knows about me...well, except my parents as a kid." John admitted.

"I mentioned it to one...only one I can confide in. I needed a sounding board about showing you already about me." Dean admitted to him.

John grew quiet a moment. "Roman? He won't tell anyone will he?"

"Yes Roman...and he won't. We are like brothers...maybe even closer than brothers." Dean told John before lightly ruffling the top of John's head.

"Okay, Master. Sounds like Randy and I." John admitted.

"You already mention me to him?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Master. We are close...he knew how lonely I was...how I wanted a Dom." John answered.

"I guess..I didn't say anything to the contrary. As for this...no one else." Dean told him.

"He...was the one who put the plug in my ass after fucking me...he had to know of your orders." John admitted.

"That makes sense." Dean replied. "Well, ready to call it s night, Dimples? I don't know how early your day begins."

"My days are always early, Master. I'm up and gone by 6:30 normally." John agreed. "We can go to bed if you wish. I put your things by the bed." He thought sleeping on the floor would be a new experience after his cushy king size bed. Even on his bus he had one.

"Thank you, Dimples. You may sleep next to the bed." Dean moved from the couch and for the bedroom area. He took the extra pillows, setting them on the floor. He then moved to the closet to look for some sort of spare blanket.

John stood and walked to the sleeping area. He hoped sleeping on the floor would be more comfortable than he suspected. He didn't even like cheap hotel rooms because the beds were low quality and he was always sore after wrestling. But he had asked for a strict Master and this came along with the territory. He got down on the floor where the pillows were, laying on his side. He decided not to strip to his boxers as his clothes would give a barrier between his skin and the carpet. Dean found a spare blanket, bringing it over. "Here you go, Dimples." He shook the blanket out, draping it over John before cutting the light and getting into the bed.

John could feel the hard floor on his back. He knew he would be sore in the morning. He was so used to the best of everything this was a big shock. "Night, Master." He said softly. He was glad Randy had made him cum the day before because he doubted Dean would let him any time soon. Maybe this was a test to see if he was too pampered to be a good sub.

"Night, Dimples. I am sure I will wake when you do...at least for a while." Dean told him before rolling in the plush bed. John shifted and tried to sleep. His heart pounded as he saw shadows moving along the wall lit by the moon. Dean's deep breaths could be heard filling the still air. John's eyes were wide open as he swore he saw the shadows form into human shapes. They seemed to know he was watching them, the heads turning his way. John gave a shaky breath, feeling like a kid all over again.

Dean rolled his body stretching as the overly soft bed felt like an odd cloud to him. John laid frozen as the shadows moved back and forth as if standing guard. He forced his eyes to close and try to fall asleep. One moved to look as if it was sitting on the bed towards him, its head tilting. John happened to open his eyes and his heart almost stopped at the sight. He had seen his share of the supernatural but it never failed to amaze him. He just stared at the shadow unmoving and frozen. It just seemed to watch a few moments before its head moved, looking. It then moved to stand, moving around. The others in the room melded with it before they blended into the common shadows of the room.

Once they moved John's heart began to slow. His body was exhausted from wrestling and he fell into a fitful sleep. The night was quiet until John's alarm went off. John gave a grunt as he moved to turn it off. His whole body ached from being on the floor as he slowly stood and picked up his pillows and blanket. Dean groaned as he stretched. "Morning already?"

"Yes, Master...I need to shower." John replied. He hoped the warm water would soothe his aching muscles.

"Of course, Dimples." Dean smiled. "You still wish the presence of the collar while you wash?"

"Yes, Master." John nodded. He folded his blanket, putting it back into the closet.

"Okay, it can stay for now." Dean smiled as he moved to sit against the headboard. "How was your rest?"

John was torn between being honest and lying. He knew if he complained about how hard the floor was Dean would think him spoiled and pampered. "It was fine once I drifted off, Master." He said after thinking. "Just new environment and all."

"Good..it does take getting used to...for us both I guess." Dean commented.

John nodded. "Yes, Master. I won't be long. He gathered his clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

Dean looked around the room after John left. He got up, moving to his suitcase to look over his clothing for the day. Not that he exactly dressed in a wide variety of clothing. John stripped and paused to look in the mirror, his hand touching the collar that resembled a dark, woven cord. Could he really do this? Sit on the floor, sleep on the floor, do sexual acts where he might be left always needy and frustrated? As he pondered the question he knew in his heart it was what he needed though his body may complain. He needed the ownership, the submission. He moved to take a warm shower.

A few minutes passed while Dean got dressed. He moved to check the morning news. His eyes shifted to look around the news. "Well, what did you expect?" He called out. "It doesn't matter he knows." He replied to an unheard question.

John dried off and dressed after his shower. He did feel a bit better. He walked back into the next room. "I have an early appointment, Master. I need to go soon. Please order what you want from room service."

Dean turned his head hearing John. "I will." He replied. "Be careful."

John nodded. "I won't be at the arena tonight. I'm not on Smackdown."

"Ah...well, I do. Still have me doing that annoying dance with Owens." Dean replied.

"Guess I'll see you after then...my collar, Master?" John reminded the man.

"Yes...since I don't know if it will vanish on it's own. Come on over." Dean told him. John walked near Dean and stood. "Kneel down." Dean told him. John moved to kneel down before Dean as he was told. Dean placed his hand lightly over the collar closing his eyes. John could feel as the collar moved becoming fluid like as it moved from his skin. John could actually see as the dark tendril like movements moved up Dean's arm and seemed to vanish into his skin.

John could hardly believe his eyes but he tried to shake it off as he stood. "Thanks. I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, see ya...take it you will be eating without me tonight." Dean told him as he finally reopened his eyes.

"I guess, Master. I have work until 7 and by then you'll be at the arena." John replied.

"Yeah...I'll just grab catering. See ya when I get in, Dimples." Dean replied. John gave a dimpled grin before leaving for the day. His day passed in the usual flurry of activity until he was finally free. Once back at the hotel he knew he had a few hours before Dean returned. Figuring there was no harm in using the furniture when alone he collapsed on the large bed and fell sound asleep. His alarm was set for 10:30 pm.

Dean finished his match and was waiting for Roman back in his locker room since they rode together. Roman greeted his buddy with a grin when he spotted him. "Hey, Man. I'm ready."

"Yeah, me too." Dean smiled as he got up.

The guys headed back to the hotel with Roman driving. "So...how'd it go with John last night?" He had to ask.

"I came clean with him...but now 'they' think that means they can pop up when they want. I think they freaked him out and they can't understand why."

"Damn, I'm sure it's a lot to take in." Roman agreed. "Maybe in time it will feel more...normal to him."

"I can hope." Dean told him. "I don't know what I will do if this one goes south."

"Well, how is he holding up otherwise? He all you hoped for?" Roman asked as he watched the road.

"So far he is handling some of the more...rigid parts." Dean told him.

"Do I even want to know what that means?" Roman asked. He had a very limited knowledge of the leather community.

"He sat on the floor and slept there last night." Dean replied simply.

"Fuck! Why? Doesn't he have a huge bed?" Roman asked, confused. "Hell, I even let my dog sleep at the bottom of my bed."

"That is how he starts...He got a pillow and blanket. Some Doms don't even give them that much. I also allow him to be dressed." Dean told him.

Roman shook his head with a chuckle. "Hey, whatever makes you happy, Man. No way could I do that after wrestling. I'd be too sore to sleep. I usually need a soak anyway."

"I don't know how he can sleep on the clouds he calls a bed." Dean replied.

"Talk about a system shock." Roman laughed. "I remember John saying he bought his own bus so he could get a decent sleep in a good bed...he must really want to be a sub or slave...whatever."

"Guess so...told him at the club...gave him a heads up again when he mentioned sharing his suite. So not like he was blindsided." Dean told him. "Hold on...his own bus...why he in a hotel then? So he doesn't need to cook?"

"No clue but you should see it. I saw it on Divas...huge king sized bed with a mirror above it." Roman laughed as he pulled into the hotel parking lot.

Dean chuckled. "Maybe that's why...don't want somthing Nikki slept in." He laughed again before getting out and grabbing his gear.

"See you." Roman waved as Dean headed inside. By that time John had awakened from his three hour nap and felt much better. He was sitting on the floor by the couch looking at his phone while waiting on his Dom.

Dean swiped his key to let himself inside. He gave a faint smile, seeing John. John heard the door and looked up with a smile. "Hi, Master. How was it?" He sat his phone aside.

"It was good, Dimples. How was your day?" Dean asked, setting his gear bag to the side.

"Busy as always...just the way I like it." John replied with a grin.

"Good." Dean went to take his shirt off. "So you got in about seven you said? Been doing what ever since then? Busy with your fans?"

"Just relaxing, Master. I started looking at my email not long ago." John replied honestly.

"Ah okay." Dean moved to sit on the couch, kicking back. "Come here." He motioned with a couple fingers toward him.

John moved to almost crawl until he was sitting where Dean had motioned "Good." Dean reached out, touching John's neck slowly placing the special collar in place. John could see at the dark tendrils seemed to moved from Dean's shoulder and down his arm to form the item. The icy eyes even had faint flecks of black moving in them as he worked. It faded back to normal as he pulled his hand away. "I am sure you missed feeling that. Didn't you, Dimples?"

"Yes, Master. Thank you." John nodded as he touched the piece.

Dean looked at John, his eyes roaming him as he knelt there. "Go brace yourself on the chair like before...I'm sure those globes are losing their color." John sucked in a breath but moved from the floor to walk to the chair as he had the day before. He leaned over it, bracing his hands. "Bottoms too." Dean told him as he moved to retrieve the rubber paddle and the lube from his one bag. "Yes, Master." John tried not to grow heated already as he moved to remove his cargo shorts and boxers, sliding them down and taking them off. Dean had not mentioned the shirt so he left it on, assuming the position.

Dean looked over the prior marks. He sat the lube on the table before moving behind John again. "Not bad." He commented before landing the first blow.

John gave a small grunt, heat traveling to his hanging cock. "Sounds are permitted, Master?"

"Yes...so you like the pain?" Dean asked landing the second one. "Does it get you worked up?" He landed a third hit.

"Yes, Master." John said thickly. "Seems each hit goes from my prostrate to my cock."

"Good." Dean gave the next hit. "Good having a boy that enjoy the act and not doing so just for their Master." He landed the next one a little harder.

"No, Master...when I was unclaimed I often went to my local club just to be worked over." John panted, his cock thickening.

"Good." Dean gave two more swats. "Get you warmed then I am going to fuck those buns."

The words were sweet torment to John's ears. He had no idea if Dean would permit him to cum this time or not or just tell him to jerk off which meant he would be left with major blue balls. He tried to focus on the pleasure he would bring his Dom and not his own. "Yes, Master...sounds good."

Dean gave two more swats before moving to set the paddle on the table and grab the lube. He moved behind John, Opening and lowering his jeans past his hips he opened the lube to slick himself. "Before you ask...you can cum tonight if you feel the need." He voiced with a husky moan.

John let out a breath. "Thank you, Master." He said gratefully.

Dean took his hands to knead the tinted skin keeping one on John's ass while the other to guide his cock to work between them and push in with a gasping sigh. "Mmmm" His eyes closed before he grasped John waist. He then snapped his hip to drive himself the rest of the way.

John moaned as he felt the stretch. Dean was of an average size but he knew how to use it well. "Yeah...that's good, Dimples." Dean went at a hard pace with matching sound. "That's good... fuck."

The sound of Dean's cock slapping John's ass with the hard thrusts filled the air. John's member was already hard and dripping. He gave needy moans as he voiced his pleasure. "That's a good boy...aren't you, Dimples...gonna get you to cum for me tonight." Dean moaned, releasing with one hand to slap near John's hip.

"Y-Yes, Master." John said between breaths. "Won't be long...fuck."

"Like to hear that...you finish before me...I'll still screw you until I get my fill." Dean told him with another slap to his hip. A moan came from his body.

"Of course, Master." John moaned. "M-May I make a request? Cover my mouth?" He loved feeling used and dominated.

Dean looked. He had a couple inches over John so the hand he was still holding his waist by he move to clasp over John's mouth, pulling back to clasp it tighter and tilt his head back. "Mmm... that's it...so you can make all the sound you want and no one will hear." Dean moaned out.

John shuddered, his eyes almost rolling in arousal as he gave a muffled moan. It had been a fantasy of his for years to be fucked by a dominant man while silenced. It almost made his head spin. "Yeah, that a good boy...pleasing your Master." Dean moaned. He had his one hand that wasn't covering John's mouth grip into the bruised hip.

The praise combined with the duel feelings pushed John to the edge within minutes. He let out a deep moan as he came, shooting his release with waves of pleasure. It was his strongest orgasm ever. "Hot damn." Dean moaned, feeling as John tightened around him. "Mmmm, fuck yeah." He moaned as he released John's mouth to allow him to get a better hold and allow John to breath better.

"Fuck." John panted out. "Thank you, Master. You gave me my fantasy."

"Ea-easy enough...al-almost there myself...Su-such a good boy." Dean told him as he continued.

The words of praise warmed John's heart. "Thank you, Master. Use me...to make yourself feel good."

"I plan on it fully." Dean moaned out,. It took a few minutes longer before Dean reached his end giving a deep moan as he gripped John's hips hard before climaxing. He panted as he rested his head on John's back.

The two men stayed together a few long minutes, both panting and sweaty as they stayed joined. "You make me very happy, Master. That's the hardest I've ever cum." John admitted.

"Even better than...what's it's name?" Dean tried to joke as he finally pulled out almost sinking to the floor.

"Yes...better than even him." John gave a dry laugh. "He felt good but it's always been my fantasy to be...well, silenced and used."

"Shocked it didn't." Dean told him. "Go ahead and get cleaned."

"Yes, Master." John moved to walk to the bathroom. He paused in the doorway. "Thank you...for letting me cum. I've been frustrated for so long..." He moved into the bathroom.

Dean watched then moved to the chair to sit. John felt rested after his nap and sexually satisfied. He hummed to himself as he washed off in the shower. Dean got up to gather the items for John for bed. He stopped, looking at the bed. His brows knitted slightly. He looked toward the bathroom then continued to get the spare blanket from the closet. He set it on a chair as he waited for John.

John enjoyed his shower before drying off and walking out of the bathroom in the towel. He paused, seeing Dean watching him with an odd expression. "Everything okay, Master?"

"Housekeeping makes the room up daily right?" Dean asked.

John nodded. "Yes, Master." He wondered what was wrong.

"So why does the bed appear unmade? At least not as crisp as a hotel normally does." Dean wondered.

John swallowed hard, trying not to act shaken. "Remember I told you I relaxed this evening, Master? I thought furniture was not off limits unless you were also here...because you wanted me lower."

Dean drew a breath. "You are not permitted except for public until I say so." The room dimmed slightly with his displeasure, then returned to normal just as fast as he moved to walk past John and into the bathroom. John lowered his head at Dean's displeasure as he moved to take off the towel. He pulled on a clean pair of boxers before moving to sit on the floor by the bed. He had just been so tired and sore with his work schedule and Dean had never said the rule was in effect when he wasn't around. He gave a sigh, telling himself he would just have to try harder and not displease Dean again. It was odd the way the lights seemed to change with his Dom's mood.

Dean got in the shower. He was wondering if he had to spell out every single rule of conduct. He lowered his head, letting the water pelt over his neck and back. He scrubbed at his face in thought. Yes, John was a sub...his sub. Dean had to remember John was a performer though...a top class athlete. John needed to take care of his body...and mind which meant getting enough rest. He wasn't some guy that was a pencil pusher or took care of the home in his absence. He couldn't do everything exactly as he was taught.

It hurt John more than any punishment to know he had displeased his Master. Dean's praise during sex had warmed his heart and mind. He was determined to try harder to be what Dean wished in a sub and make him proud. Dean washed and got out of the shower drying off. He made his way back out as he still dried his mop of hair. John kept his eyes lowered as a proper sub would when he heard Dean enter. He spoke in a remorseful tone. "I'm sorry, Master. I know my conduct was lacking...I've never had a Dom...the only exposure I've had to the community was being worked over by a floor Dom...but that's no excuse. I know I'm far from what you expect but I'll do better."

"I know, Dimples." Dean walked over by him, touching his head. "I am going on what I was taught...I need to remember you don't exactly fit the mold of most subs and I am not talking about your size. I will allow the concession of you using furniture when I am not around. You need to be kept in top form."

"Thank you." John replied quietly.

Dean moved to grab the blanket and pillows. He set them down by John. "Check into an air bed...and take it with you between locations."

"Yes, Master." John nodded with a smile. He moved to lay on the pillow.

"Night, Dimples." Dean went to shut the light and get into bed.

"Night, Master." John briefly wondered if Dean ever kissed his subs. He was almost forty years old and never had a kiss from a man. Only fake kisses with Nikki for show. He turned his back to the wall so he would not see the shadows.

Dean shifted until he found just the right spot on the bed to fall asleep. It didn't take long after that for his deep breathing to fill the air. John could not sleep for a long time after his nap. He just laid, listening to the sound of the younger man's breathing.


	5. Chapter 5

(Any feedback is greatly appreciated.)

It was the early morning hour when Dean tossed in his sleep and mumbled something along the lines of 'Fucking bastard' and 'fucking rot for all I care.' John was in a light sleep but heard Dean. A part of him wondered who was the subject of his dream to cause such words.

Finally Dean quieted back down, going back to just the deep breathing until John's alarm went off a few hours felt sore again as he climbed off the cold floor to shut the alarm off. Since Dean gave him permission he knew he needed to buy a good air mattress as soon as possible. He was pushing forty and every muscle in his body ached. Dean groaned, shifting before opening his eyes. "Mornin." He said gruffly.

"Morning, Master." John tried not to groan as he walked.

Dean still heard John. Was he being too hard on him? He knew how rough the would could be. Would the air bed be enough? Well, it would be for him it should be for John.

John didn't complain as he moved to look for clothing for the day. He knew Dean would frown on that. "Tomorrow is my day off, Master. I usually fly home and do cooking for my weekly Change Time videos." He told Dean.

"Okay...no problem." Dean replied. "I'm on house rotation."

John began to dress. "You know if you are ever off the same day as I am you're welcome to fly to Tampa with me."

"Well, you use your own plane...isn't that an issue?" Dean wondered.

"Fuck no. I can send the plane anywhere. Just let me know. " John paused. "I have a small playroom I built...in hopes of one day having someone."

"Okay...I'll let you know." Dean told him.

"I'll still be here tonight though. You can keep the suite if you want. It's billed to my credit card." John said as if money meant nothing to him.

"I am driving to another hotel in the morning for the new venue." Dean told him.

"Okay, Master. Want me to set you up in a nice suite?" John offered with a dimpled grin. "Only the best for my Master."

"No...I can handle a standard room." Dean replied.

John pulled out his wallet. "I can leave you a credit card, Master."

"I will handle it." Dean told him firmly.

John gave a slow nod, putting his wallet away. "Okay, Master."

"Good...now let me remove your collar so you can go to work." Dean told him, motioning John over.

John walked close to Dean. "Guess I'll see you at the arena tonight?" He knelt down without Dean having to ask.

"Yep, I'll be there." Dean replied as he removed all trace of the special collar.

John paused before standing. A part of him hesitated. "Have you ever...kissed one of your subs?" He asked curiously.

"Once." Dean replied. The word sounded almost pained.

"What was it like?" John asked curiously. He was not being nosey he really wondered what kissing felt like. Being gay and in the closet had not allowed him any opportunity for things like that other than the chaste kisses with Nikki to save face. Randy had been his only hookup in ten years and you wouldn't kiss your best friend.

"Nothing that rang any bells." Dean commented though his tone told another story.

"Oh...just curious. Never kissed anyone before." John admitted. "Well, not a real one." He moved to pocket his phone.

"Even before wrestling?" Dean wondered.

"Yeah, I've been in the closet since high school." John admitted. "So I focused on my weight lifting. I flirted with the chicks to keep the guys off my back."

Dean shook his head. "Well, can't say if you're missing much or not. I was in love once and it fucking burned me good."

John's eyes looked sad a moment. "Yeah...probably right. Well, have a nice day, Master." He moved to head for the door.

"See ya tonight, Dimples." Dean told him. After John left Dean got dressed for the day to meet Roman for breakfast.

Roman picked a small diner near the hotel. As they waited for their food the Samoan offered Dean a smile. "So, things still going well with your new...pet?"

"Don't know yet." Dean replied sipping his water. "This morning was...awkward."

"Oh...sorry, Man. I hate to hear that. You think maybe he's not a good fit for you?" Roman asked, his eyes sympathetic.

"I don't know yet...I don't want to give up. Fuck...There was another 'owner' looking at him, but no way." Dean told him.

"Hate to say this, Us ' but he may just be two high maintenance ya know?" Roman mused. "Two different worlds and all...think maybe you should let the other owner have him and look for an easier pet?"

Dean hung his head. "The other owner would break him...you think I was tough on him. I am a cakewalk compared to this guy."

"Isn't that what you think he needs?" Roman had to wonder. "I thought those type of pets love to be broken in."

Dean shook his head. "I realize already I can't be as stern with him as I was trained to be. This guy would not care...it is his way and only his way."

"I hate to sound cold but that's not really your concern. It's all consensual not abuse." Roman protested. "You can't keep a pet just because you don't trust the next owner. If you're not happy he should go."

"Maybe I'm sick of being alone." Dean stated, drinking more of his water. "Fuck, did I just say that?"

"Yeah." Roman grinned. "But if he's really that much of a headache I'm sure their are others more down to earth...pets must outnumber the owners."

"Yeah...he's the third though...the others didn't fit me either. I just…" Dean made a frustrated sound.

"What is it, Dean?" Roman probed gently. "You just what?"

"I don't know." Dean replied. "I feel mixed up." The waitress arrived with the food and Dean started to dig in.

Roman waited until they ate a while before replying. "What is he doing that makes you so unhappy?"

"He wants to cover everything. Even he isn't around. He got on the bed when I wasn't there because he thought it was fine." Dean replied, now drinking his Coke. He was careful not to say John's name in public.

"Oh.." Was all Roman could think of to say because he thought neither was a big deal. "Well, why not just punish him and warn him not to do it again?"

"I am...I'm trying to deal." Dean told him. "I know I may be over reaction. Then he asked about if I ever kissed one of my...pets before." He sighed.

"Woah, sounds like...he wanta more than you do." Roman looked surprised.

"That's what I'm worried about...I don't play that game." Dean told him. "Last one I tried went psycho on me."

Roman ' s eyes filled with sympathy. "Yeah...then you need to be honest...Lay it all out. And if he needs more they can look for a better fit."

"Yeah, I guess." Dean told him. "Why do I see pleading in my future? Please give him a chance...don't I trust him? He's not like that...the list goes on."

"Sounds like a lot of drama to me." Roman sighed. "Can't you...lay down the law? Tell him to keep silent?"

"Yeah I could." Dean replied. He didn't know why he wasn't stricter. Was he forming a soft spot for his co-worker now sub? No..he couldn't think that way. Roman could hear the hesitation in Dean's voice but kept the feeling to himself. They enjoyed their breakfast before going their ways. The day passed until it was evening. John put in his match at the house show and then walked to his locker room.

Dean was in catering eating after his match earlier in the night. He thought maybe if he ate now there wouldn't be a reason for John to order him anything at the hotel. John showered and dressed before driving back to the hotel to wait on Dean. He was hungry so he ordered food for them both, a nice, thick steak with a salad and baked potato. Dean arrived maybe ten minutes after John, tossing his bag to the side. "Hey." He said, seeing him.

John was standing by the phone. He gave Dean a smile. "Hey, Master. I ordered food for us. I know you must be hungry."

"Shit, I ate at the show." Dean told him as he moved to sit down, removing his shoes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know we're both hungry after wrestling." John replied. He moved to take a seat on the floor.

"I was famished after my match." Dean told him. He looked at John, wondering when or how to begin talking about the 'issues' he was having.

"If you're not hungry it's fine, Master." John assured him. He crawled to his spot by the couch.

Dean reached over, petting John's head. "Maybe I can eat some of it." John already ordered why waste it? "I think we need to talk about a few things."

John tried not to worry about the words. "Okay, Master...is there a problem?"

"I don't know if that is the right wording or not." Dean told him. "What are you looking for in a Master...besides someone strict and can whip your butt?"

John thought quietly a few minutes. "Guidance, safety, companionship...someone to dominate me, play with me and spend time with me." He said at last.

Dean licked his lips before drawing the bottom between his teeth, scraping it. "Why did you ask about kissing earlier?"

"I was just curious...I know we're not in a relationship ...but me belonging to you is the closest I've ever come to one." John admitted.

"Glad that part is clear." Dean told him. "Now about wanting to always pull out your wallet on every little thing. If it is my bill...I'll handle it. Yes, you are paying for rooms when we share since it is the same for one or two people."

"Yes, Master." John said quietly. If he ever had to wonder about Dean's intentions he didn't now. The man wanted no kind of relationship with him. "May I ask something?"

"Sure." Dean replied simply.

"If...you have no desire to ever kiss me am I permitted a...relationship on the side if I ever find someone who cares for me?" Surely Dean didn't expect him to go through life lonely with no one to hold his heart.

Dean gave a faint huff. "Let me think on that." He tried to reply honestly. "They normally don't work. A love on one side and being in the scene on the other."

"So no one in the scene ever has love in their life?" John asked surprised. "They just...fuck and be happy?"

"No...you misunderstood me. I mean having two people. Someone that understand and plays the scene then someone different they love. In the scene there are some that fit both those roles." Dean told him. His hand stopped petting John. "Unless you plan on finding someone then leaving me." His jaw clenched some. Would he be like the others? Like everyone in his life?

"No...no...I wasn't..." John tried to explain his feelings. "I'm pushing forty years old and I've never had anyone...I get lonely, Master." He swallowed hard. "If I planned on doing that I wouldn't have asked."

"Maybe we should part if I can't give you a clear answer on having someone then. Is that what you are wishing? Someone in their world won't understand you needing me. And if you find someone like me...then why would you need me?" Dean asked, trying to control himself. He could feel the familiar anger and insecurity building.

John actually felt tears of desperation fill his eyes at the words. He moved until he was almost laying at Dean's feet. "I'm sorry, Master. I'll never speak of it again. I've wanted this life so long...been turned down by so many...I spoke out of place...I want this...I swear it."

Dean lowered his head, looking at John. He moved to pat his head. "Okay, Dimples...calm yourself." It was funny saying those words as he was trying to himself.

John laid quietly until he finally moved slightly to sit up. "I swear I'll do better...be what you want...I'm so sorry."

"You are allowed to have question...but don't I have the right to be honest with you?" Dean asked.

"Of course...I don't want you to get the wrong impression...I don't want to leave...if that means I'll live to be old and never feel a kiss I'm fine with that." John said softly. "I just need my Dom."

"Good." Dean moved to stroke John's head again. "How early is your flight?"

"I...I have to leave at 8." John said, trying to calm himself. He heard the door and moved to retrieve the food.

Dean got up, moving to the table. John sat out Dean's food before taking his and moving to the floor. He looked at the large steak before cutting into it.

"Thank you for the food." Dean told him before he started to eat.

"You're welcome." John replied in a submissive tone. He seemed much more the dutiful submissive than the fiery, grinning dimpled John who almost burst with enthusiasm. Dean took his time since he did eat at the arena. John did not make idle chat as he normally did but just ate. He promised Dean to be the sub he deserved.

Dean noticed the quiet. He wasn't sure what to make of it since John was one that like breaking the silence. John was determined to become the kind of sub Dean had been expecting. The sub who would be silent unless spoken to, obedient and subdued. He had seen the types in the club. He knew by his Dom ' s words it was what he wanted. It was out of his character but he could do it if he set his mind to it. John didn't know what he would do if Dean left him alone.

The meal was quiet. Dean looked after he was done he looked at John. "Everything okay, Dimples?"

"Yes, Master." John replied with lowered eyes but a small smile. "Just starting over...going to be what you deserve. I hate feeling I disappoint."

"Okay, Dimples...thank you." Dean told him, glad to see the effort.

"Of course. A good sub should serve not cause stress." John said with conviction.

Dean gave a smile before patting John's head. John ate up the affection. It may not be a kiss but it was something. "Thank you, Master. Feels good." He said softly.

"Yes...the company is good. So anyone visiting you at home?" Dean asked.

"No, Master. It's just me. I'll film an episode of Change Time and then just relax I guess." A look of disgust crossed John's face. "Glad Total Divas is on break."

"When does Nikki or the show try to take over your place?" Dean wondered.

"Just when they're filming." John sighed. He realized something. "Master, may I have my collar?"

"Of course, Dimples." Dean shifted so he could touch John's neck, placing the collar. "There we go...better?"

"Yes, thank you." John smiled. "What would you like tonight, Master? You want to relax on the couch?"

"Yes...I have a long drive in the morning." Dean told him. John nodded and stood to pick up the remains of their dinner. He knew it was about what Dean wanted not himself. He then moved to sit on the floor by the couch. Dean moved to relax on the couch he found a movie to watch as he started to pet John's head as was almost tradition with them.

John sat quietly and watched the movie. He wanted Dean to be proud of him as a sub and not annoyed. At one point Dean stopped petting John and soon the deep breaths could be heard as Dean fell asleep sitting up. John noticed Dean was asleep and wondered what to do as he didn't want to wake him. He thought of putting his Master to bed but the man did not like him taking any liberties. So he just sat, leaning against the couch as the movie ended and the room grew quiet.

Dean was out maybe a half an hour before he stirred, looking. He noticed the show changed and gave a yawn. "Damn...um...Sorry about that."

"It's fine, Master." John assured him quietly. "May I go to bed now? I have an early flight."

"Of course, Dimples. Go get ready for bed." Dean told him, stifling another yawn. John stood slowly and walked to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth before walking to the sleeping area, stifling a yawn himself. Dean moved to change for bed, slipping on a pair of sweatpants.

John stripped down to his boxers and moved to the closet for his pillow and blanket. He laid on the floor, turning on his side. "Night, Master."

"Night, Dimples...see you in the...morning." Dean yawned, getting under the blankets.

John managed to fall asleep quickly despite the floor being hard. He woke early the next morning and packed his things. He walked over to where Dean sat on the couch, his hair messy and tousled. John knelt down in front of the younger man. "I need to go, Master."

"Okay, Dimples...you will be in the next town right?" Dean asked. He reached out to remove the collar.

"Yes, Master." John slowly stood up. "I only have one day left."

"Call me once you have your room...I mean suite." Dean commented.

"Of course...well, be safe, Master." John moved to gather all his bags.

A few hours after John left Dean met up with Roman to begin driving to the next town. "So, Man how's it going?" Roman asked as they drove.

"Okay..seems he is trying to listen. He was off today, won't be back until tomorrow night." Dean told Roman, trying to focus on the road. "Fuck, I need sunglasses."

"Just buy some then, Cheapskate." Roman laughed. "So, you had the talk about the whole kissing thing?"

"He claims it was a curiosity thing." Dean replied. "Remind me when we stop for gas." He tried not to squint.

"Sure thing." Roman nodded. "Still can't picture John as any kind of submissive."

"Well he is...fucking guy freaked out with he mentioned about having someone romantic and I told him then maybe we should part ways. He would rather have a Master then a boyfriend."

"Damn." Was all Roman could think of to say. He felt bad for John, knowing Dean was a walled up individual. "Well, at least he takes your...arrangement seriously."

"Yep, that is good." Dean told him. The guys talked together as they travelled. John enjoyed his day of being able to sit and sleep where he pleased but found he missed Dean more than he wanted to admit. Dean enjoyed some of his quiet time what little he had. The next day was the normal blur of activity. John travelled to the city where the guys were currently working. It was in Philadelphia, PA. He checked into a suite and texted Dean the number. He had purchased a twin size air mattress in Florida and set it up beside the king size bed.

Dean got the message and packed his bags before heading for the upper floors. He walked down the hall and knocked. John opened the door, stepping back. "Hey. Come on in."

Dean walked in, looking around. He set his bags down then looked at John. "Grab your scene stuff."

John was shocked by how quickly Dean had moved. He had not even said hello. "Yes, Master." He moved to take his small travel bag that held the attire he wore to the clubs. It was a black leather thong or shorts and two leather wrist cuffs with D rings on them.

Dean looked him over. "I'll give you the collar in the car...I don't think you want to walk through the hotel with it on."

"Yes, Master." John reached in the bag and pulled out the skimpy thong that only covered his cock and the more modest shorts. "Which do you prefer for me?"

"The shorts I think for tonight." He went to pick up a small bag he had with him. "You can place them and the cuffs in here and carry it for me."

They headed out and got in Dean rental. They had already driven a little bit before Dean spoke up. "So, how were your videos?"

"Good, Master. It was a relaxing day." John admitted. "But I did miss you."

"Same here, Dimples." Dean replied before he even realized it.

A small smile crossed John's face at the confession. A hint of a blush tinted his cheeks. "Thank you, Master."

"I'm sure you know this city has a rich scene culture." Dean told him.

John nodded. "Yes, I've heard but I've not been to any of the clubs yet."

"Oh...damn." Dean replied. "Well, time to change that." It was maybe a half hour before they pulled into a parking lot. Dean parked and got out, waiting for John. John climbed out with the small bag. He walked to join Dean, feeling excited. Dean led the way into the building that looked well lit. Deep beating sound filtered into the main lobby of the place. Dean pulled out his wallet as he approached a desk with a woman standing at it. He exchanged pleasantries with her before passing to cards to the woman. They talked more with Dean motioning toward John.

John walked over to Dean, his eyes lowered with respect. The woman nodded She swiped both cards on a computer before handing them back. "Well, the changing area is past these doors and to the right. Enjoy your night, Sir."

"Sure we will...Come now, Dimples." Dean told John before heading through the first set of door. It opened to a nice size open space that just looked alike a second lobby like area. John followed after Dean at a respectful distance, his eyes lowered slightly while still looking around.

Dean went to the door mentioned and opened it looking. It was a long hall lined by doors. Some of the doors had keys hanging from the knobs and others did not. Dean walked to one with a key and opened it. He pushed the door open for John to move past him. It looked like a large dressing room. John walked inside, looking around. "Strip and dress now, Master?"

"Yes, Dimples." Dean nodded.

John stripped down and folded his clothes neatly. He pulled on the leather shorts followed by the black cuffs. "Shall I leave the bag here, Master?"

"I'll take it." Dean told him. "It has my tools in it."

"Yes, Master." John handed Dean the bag. His shadow collar matched his cuffs as both were a deep black. "Pleased? I want to represent you well."

Dean looked with a nod. "Very good, Dimples...now let's see if we can find an open spot on the floor for us." Dean led John out of the room locking the door and pocketing the key before heading in a door that led to the club itself. Despite the darker vibe of the music the room itself was decently lit so people could see the different activities. John allowed Dean to lead him as his cock twitched in excitement. He loved going to clubs around others with a shared interest.

The people inside looked to be primarily men but there were a few women as well. Some were hetro couples and others were lesbians. It was a cross mix of the leather scene. This was all unusual for John as he had only been to all gay leather clubs. Of course he had no real interest in looking at any of the women but it was an interesting experience anyway to see such a diverse crowd. Dean walked around, seeing a play space that had a spanking bench set up. He then approached one of the men he knew was an overseer of the club asking about the space. He was assured it was free and to go ahead. He looked at John. "Okay, Dimples...let's show you off." He smiled as he walked back to the space.

John gave a small smile as he loved being the center of attention. He moved to the bench and bent over it. Dean sat the bag down and whispered to John. "Lower the shorts and turn so your ass is facing the people."  
John gave a shaky, heated breath. "Yes, Master." He moved to lower the leather shorts, freeing his thickening cock. He bent over the bent with his round ass facing any on lookers.

"Very good, Dimples." Dean moved in front of John. He took each wrist cuff securing it to the legs of the bench. He then moved to his bag, looking over the contents. John felt a mix of sexual energy and adrenaline as he waited on Dean. He loved being used and played with.

Dean pulled out a wooden paddle, bringing it over toward John. He rubbed the smooth wood over John's ass before giving the first couple of blows. John gave a small pant at the feeling, loving how exposed he felt. "Thank you, Master."

"Good, Dimples." Dean praised as he gave a few more. There was maybe a total of ten before he switched it for a leather flogger. This item he used on John's thighs. Something different from the other times.

John's body tingled from the sting, his skin flush and cock hard. Each blow seemed to only stoke the lust inside him as he gave low moans. "Like the new feeling, Dimples?" Dean asked as he continued to litter the thighs with the flogger lashes.

"Y-Yes, Master...a good different." John moaned, his legs parting a little.

Dean continued with the scene for about ten minutes before he started to put everything away. He then moved to free John. "Carefully pull the shorts up, Dimples." Dean instructed him.

"Yes, Master." John's cock was almost throbbing as he pulled up the leather shorts and covered his modesty. He kept his head lowered in respect.

Dean led John out of the space and back out to the changing rooms. He opened the door, letting John in. "Before you ask we don't need to leave yet. I just wish to tend to a few things." He told him. "Now lower your shorts for me and put your hands on the wall."

"Yes, Master." John gave a shaky breath as he moved to pull down his shorts. His ass and thighs felt warm and his cock dripping. He moved to place his hands on the wall, facing it.

Dean moved to a smaller locker in the room opening it. He removed a small jar from inside checking it over after he opened it. "I am going to put some cream on the areas. I know i don't always do this, but I worked you longer than normal tonight."

"Yes, Master. Thank you." John said lowly as he tried to keep his hands on the wall and not touch his aching member begging for release. "It felt so good."

"Yes, it was fun." Dean told him as he began to rub in the lotion. "You did good for me, Dimples."

John gave a moan at the touch. He was so worked up even the touch of Dean working the lotion into his thighs and ass made him dangerously close to an orgasm. He had no idea why he was so aroused his legs trembled. "Thank you, Master."

"You're shaking...you okay?" Dean asked as he stood back up.

"Y-Yeah...trying not to...cum, Master." John admitted, almost ashamed. "Don't know why I'm so turned on...I've done public scenes before."

"Maybe because it's me?" Dean took a hand to grope John's ass. "Knowing it is a Dom that is yours and not just a random guy?" Dean moved back for the locker putting the lotion away grabbing out a towel and some lube.

"Yeah, it does make a difference." John admitted. He was afraid he was growing a strong attachment to his Master.

"Which hand is your off hand?" Dean asked.

"My right but I use them both at times." John replied, wondering why he was being asked that.

"Okay hold your right hand out." Dean instructed. John looked confused but did as he was told. Dean handed him the towel. "I am going to fuck you...and if you are as close as you claim you are going to need that." He went to open his jeans and began pushing them down.

John shuddered at the words as he took the towel. His inner muscles contracted at the thought of being fucked. "Oh, yes, Master...please."

"Brace your chest against the wall if you think you need help balancing." Dean told him as he opened the lube to begin coating his own hard member.

John leaned forward to do so, his breath already ragged. "Don't think I'll last long, Master."

"Then you'll just need to take it...since it is club provided I don't know if the lube is safe for oral consumption." Dean told him as be moved closer behind John to begin working his cock between John's cheeks, pushing in with a moan. John's body tensed around the intrusion, giving shudders as he almost came on the spot. He grasped his cock at the base in an attempt to calm down. "Mmm, like that, Dimples? Getting fucked against the wall...in a public place at that." Dean moaned as he gave sharp thrusts of his hips.

"Yes, Master...was one of my fantasies." John admitted. "Picturing someone could hear at any moment...being used for your pleasure."

"That is a possibility...if you listen closely you might even hear some chatter from the hall." Dean commented as he grabbed John's waist as he gave some more hard thrusts.

John indeed heard footsteps and the taboo aspect made him that much hotter. "Oh, fuck, Master." He said in a husky tone.

"Makes your blood pump even harder doesn't it, Dimples? Wonder if someone will come knocking." Dean whispered in his ear.

"Y-Yes...the idea of being watched...caught turns me on." John admitted. "One of my biggest fantasies before we got together was to be forced to pleasure the Shield after you caught me...jerking off in my locker room." Sweat ran down his face.

Dean gave a faint grunt. "How would you feel if Roman joined us once or twice?" Dean moaned his hand gripping a little more.

The thought of the sexy Samoan joining Dean made John tighten around Dean's cock. "I - I'd like that, Master."

"Good...Good...Mmm I-I'll talk to him." Dean moaned. John's eyes drifted closed as an image of Dean fucking him senseless while Roman used his mouth filled his head. He cried out, no longer able to control himself as his cock released his load into the towel. "Mmm, Good Boy...good, Dimples...almost there." Dean commented. He continued a little more. "Hmmm towel or fill you...and you need to wait until we get back to clean." Dean pondered with a moan, slowing slightly.

"Please...fill me, Master." John begged as he rode out his high.

"Okay then." Dean moaned as he quickened the pace until he drove deep to fill John as he came. He rested his head on John's back a few moments to get his breath.

The sound of the two men's deep breathing could be heard. "Felt so good...thank you." John said finally.

"Same." Dean slowly pulled out. He took the towel from John. Looking for a clean spot he wiped his cock off and went to fix his clothing. "You may redress."

John moved to pull his shorts back up, knowing he smelled of sex and sweat. Somehow it only made him feel more alive and sexy. "Okay Dimples let's go enjoy a little more time inside shall we?"

John nodded with a smile. "Yes, Master." He followed Dean with lowered eyes. The two headed back for the main club after Dean disposed of the towel in a bin. He looked for a good place for them before taking a seat at a small table. John knew Dean would want him on the floor so he knelt down by his Dom ' s chair. Dean reached over, resting and at times petting the top of John's head.

"Thirsty, Dimples?"

"Yes, Master." John said honestly. He was always starving and thirsty after sex. Dean motioned a server down ordering a soda for himself and water for John. "Thank you, Master." John said gratefully. It felt good to be in a club as a claimed sub. The drinks were brought over and Dean took them, handing John's which was a bottle of spring water so it could be re closed if needed since he was on the floor. They drank and watched the activities for a while before Dean motioned for John to stand and they headed back for the dressing area.

John followed behind Dean. He could feel Dean's release dripping from him. "Okay, get back in your street wear." Dean told him.

John moved to pull off the soiled shorts before dressing in his normal clothing. "Thank you for a good time, Master."

"Glad you enjoyed...so you want to eat on the way back or order at the hotel...I am sure it's better quality." Dean asked as he double checked everything.

"Hotel is fine, Master." John assured him.

"Okay then, let's go." Dean told him escorting John out and to the car. They headed back for the hotel so John could order dinner for them as well as clean up. After a nice meal the men went to sleep. John rested much better on the air mattress.


	6. Chapter 6

(Last update for the week. I had a little spare time so here is an extra one.)

A few months passed and John grew closer to Dean every day. The younger man may not have realized it but his words of praise and gentle touches filled a part of John that had been empty for years. He knew he could not say anything or ask for a kiss because his Dom had made that more than clear. So, he served his Master with enthusiasm, the longing in his eyes for more but never spoken.

One day at the hotel while watching a movie while petting John relaxing after a session Dean's phone rang. He picked it up, answering it. "Hello...what the fuck do you want?" He replied almost angrily into the phone, his hand moving away from John. "Well, I have no desire to talk to you...a mistake...a mistake now?! Fuck off." The lights flickered in the room some as he slammed the phone closed.

John jumped at the sudden rage, glancing upward a moment. "You okay, Master?"

Dean jaw was faintly clenched. There was a dark hue to his eyes before he closed them. "I will be." There may have been a hint of pain to his voice. "Excuse me." He got up, moving to the bathroom shutting the door.

John sat, feeling confused. Obviously whoever Dean had spoken to was a source of great pain. After all these months together Dean still kept him at an arm's length away. If Randy had gone off like that he would have went after him but he knew it was not permitted. He noticed one of the always present shadows look toward the bathroom, tilting its head. "I know." John sighed, no longer afraid of them. It moved toward John. It tapped near the phone Dean had left. "Think I should?" John wondered aloud. He knew Dean valued his privacy. Giving in he reached for the phone, flipping it open to look.

John found the call log. The last call that came in was from Seth. "Seth? Fuck." John closed the phone, sitting it back. As far as he knew the thing with Seth had only been a storyline. Why was Dean so upset? Before Dean came back out his phone began to ring again. John took the phone and carried it to the bathroom. "Master? You have a call." John said through the door.

Dean opened the door. His hair and face was wet. He looked at John his eyes looked slightly red then the phone, taking it. He flipped it open, looking at the screen before shutting it. "You know how to shut a ringer off?"

John nodded, looking at Dean. "You want me to?"

"Yes, please...for tonight." Dean tried not to sigh, handing the phone back. "We can turn it back on in the morning."

John took the phone and slid the knob on the side to silence the phone. He then handed it back. "Want to talk about it...or is it private?"

Dean debated a moment before he walked back into the room and to the couch. "Just an old wound that wants to be ripped back open."

John moved to sit on the floor. "Is it an ex lover?"

Dean's jaw wanted to tighten again. "Yeah." He replied simply a crack to his voice again.

John took a chance and moved to rest a hand on Dean's knee. "I'm sorry you were hurt, Master. I've never had a lover but I can imagine it hurts."

"Thanks." Dean tried to fight the tears that wanted to fill his eyes again. Seth's betrayal hurt more then most would imagine. He had finally opened his heart to someone after many years only to have it ripped from his chest over fame and money.

John could sense Dean's pain and he began to see why he wouldn't let him in. He swallowed hard. "Well, I adore you. I...live to make you happy, Master."

"Thank you ,Dimples...you such a good boy to me." Dean moved a hand to rub the top of John's head. "So few good ones anymore." Dean faintly whispered in thought.

John's heart warmed at the faint praise. "Thank you, Master. I meant it."

"Good." Dean replied simply. He didn't know what he would do if someone else betrayed him. The list was so small it seemed.

Before John could reply there was a knock on the door. John glanced over as did the shadow before fading away. Dean moved his hand. "Go ans...shit, your collar." He sighed, reaching over to remove it from sight. "Go ahead."

John moved to answer the door, glad he was dressed in shorts. A nervous looking Seth stood outside. "John? I was told you room with Dean." His two toned hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. John paused, not knowing what to say.

Dean closed his eyes taking a deep breath. Seth's voice wasn't exactly one he would forget. "Get lost." Dean snapped out.

Seth heard Dean and walked past John to look at Dean pleadingly. "Please, Dean...can we just talk? I've been a fool...miss you so much." He knew everyone knew Dean was bi so he could be honest in front of John. "You were right about everything. They cast me aside the moment I got injured."

"Why should I give two shits about that?!" Dean snapped, his eyes opening. "Get out...just get out!" He screamed as he did the familiar flickering of the lights happened. "You turned your back on everything...and it blew up in your face. You know what...good...glad...you deserve to rot!"

Seth ' s brown eyes were wet pools as he looked at Dean. "Always the tough guy, Babe...you're hurting and I don't blame you...but deep down you still love me...still care. You'd have to...to have that much emotion." John closed the door, swallowing hard. Did Dean still love Seth? Was that why he got nothing?

Dean slowly stood up. "Get the fuck out before I put you back on the injury list!"

Seth didn't seem scared despite the threat as he moved until he was in front of Dean. "Come on, Baby...don't you miss someone who will submit to you...make you feel good?" He leaned to place a gentle kiss on Dean's lips. John's stomach turned at the sight.

Dean pulled back almost in a look of horror and disgust. "Well, you are doing a wonderful job of showing that right now aren't you?" Dean moved away from Seth and toward the door. "Leave."

Seth gave a nod, his eyes lowering. "Okay, Dean...please, think it over." He glanced at John before letting himself out.

Dean looked at John after the door shut. "Guess you now know the who." He sighed, moving back to the couch.

"Yeah..." John moved to sit back down. "He...he kissed you."

"And...you saw my reaction. As I admitted an ex." Dean replied with a sigh before moving his hand to John's head.

"Yeah...sorry he hurt you." John said softly. He wondered what it would be like to be kissed by the man he feared he was falling for. "Was he your submissive?"

"Yeah...Guess you didn't hear the stuff he was saying to me." Dean replied. "He said about someone to submit and make me feel good again." He scratched John's head. "He doesn't realize I have that."

John gave a small smile. "Thank you. I'm new to all this but I honestly try to please you."

"You done a good job these last few months, Dimples...hmm think it's safe to put the collar back. What do you think?"

John nodded. "Should be, Master."

Dean moved his other hand working the special collar into existence. "There we go...all better." He smiled.

John noticed two of the shadow men were back. He watched them with interest. "Can your shadow men actually touch people?"

"Yes...it can weaken them though." Dean replied.

"Just curious...they don't scare me anymore." John commented. "I know they won't hurt me."

"Good...you're right they have no reason to." Dean told him. He stomach began to growl. He tried to ignore it.

John heard the sound. "You hungry, Master?"

"I think just stress." Dean admitted. "So, any other curiosities about my buddies?"

"Just wondering in general...are they extensions of you...or do they have their own minds?" John wondered.

"Guess it depends which one. The full size ones like you see watching you at times have consensus of their own...but sort of like a hive mentality. The smaller things...like with your collar and stuff are extensions." Dean extended a hand out and the black shadow tendrils were seen coming from his chest and down his arm to his palm forming into a swirling orb. He held it up with faint light hitting it to accent the movement more.

"Damn!" John said in awe. "So, the bigger guys just do as you tell them?"

"Most of the time." Dean chuckled as he moved his hand and the orb vanished. "They look out for me...protect me if they feel I need it."

John felt awkward but had to ask. "Do they like to...you know...fuck?"

"They don't have a like or dislike of it as far as I know." Dean told him. "They have observed and take part a few times. It would pretty much feel like a toy though. They have no warmth to them."

"When did they take part?" John asked. His body heated at the thought of being taken by one or two of the shadows either alone or while sucking Dean.

"A couple times with Seth...also one's Master Leo told me I could confide in with that talent."

"I would like to try sometime." John admitted. He wondered why Dean had not brought it up all these weeks when he had used it on random subs.

"How about tomorrow?" Dean asked. "Sorry to say I think I'm too stressed to...perform tonight."

"Of course, Master. You take it easy." John encouraged. A part of him wanted to sit on the couch and hold Dean but it was forbidden.

Dean tried to relax. "Fucking bastard wants his cake and to eat it too." He grumbled after a few moments.

John knew Dean cared about Seth more than he let on. The pain and raw emotion could be heard in his voice. "I'm sorry, Master." John said though his own heart ached.

"Thanks, Dimples." Dean patted John's head. "He wanted to be top dog...but didn't handle it as well as you. When he was dangled the carrot of money and fame he bit at it without thinking twice about me or Roman." Dean commented almost bitterly and lost in thought.

"I thought all that was just a storyline." John admitted. "You know, like the rivalry between me and Randy."

"No...we were sort of blindsides...but not fully." Dean told him. "Just like after Seth was hurt Hunter tried to recruit Roman to turn on us...he wouldn't do it though."

"Damn...sorry, Master." John wanted to admit his feelings but couldn't.

"You didn't know...no one fully knew except Roman. That night Seth didn't even come to the room to explain. A couple gophers came to our room for his things." Dean explained. "It was like we weren't good enough for him anymore."

"He didn't even bother breaking up with you?" John asked in horror.

"It was like we became invisible to him if we tried to contact him outside of work. His status with the company was more important...keeping his image." Dean almost spat the last part. How come John managed it...could do it, but Seth didn't even try?

John moved until he was looking up at Dean from his feet. Devotion, compassion and even love played in his eyes. "He didn't know what he had...work is not worth more than someone you care about. It will only leave you hollow and empty." He bent his head to place light kisses on Dean's feet, the only place his lips were ever allowed to touch.

"Thank you, Dimples...that means a lot...you know what?" Dean pondered. "Take down the mattress."

John looked up from Dean's feet, taken off guard. "The air mattress, Master?"

"Yes...tonight you can share with me...no cuddling...just sharing." Dean told him.

"Yes, Master. I...I wouldn't touch you without your permission." John assured him. He moved to stand so he could let the air out of the mattress to enjoy the rare treat.

"Good...know this is a trial...I can revoke the privilege if I choose." Dean told him before he got up to get a drink of water. "Yes, Master." John wondered what he could do that would make Dean change his mind. He was only going to sleep. He put away the portable mattress in his travel bag.

Dean watched looking. "How late is it?" He asked. He got so wrapped in the drama he wasn't even sure of the time.

John took a look. "Almost midnight, Master."

"Guess time to call it a night then...six am comes around fast." Dean commented, heading for the bed. John waited until Dean got in bed before taking the empty side and cutting the lights. He made sure to leave a space between them as ordered. He gave a small sound of contentment as he sank into the soft mattress.

"Night, Dimples...thank you for staying by me." Dean commented, having no clue what was going through John's head went that all happened.

"Of course, Master. Goodnight." John replied as he turned on his side. 'I love you so fucking much.' He finished in his mind. Dean was so drained from the stress it didn't take him long to fall laid in the darkness, so close yet so far to Dean. He had never been held by a lover but he wanted it so badly. Little by little he drifted off to sleep.

Morning came jarred by John's alarm. Dean groaned as he shifted to get up. John gave a yawn and moved to shut off the alarm. He had the best rest in days. "Morning, Master."

"Morning Dimples." He yawned. "When you get a moment you can turn my ringer back on for me."

"Oh...of course." John took Dean's phone and turned it on. He then moved to get dressed. Within minutes Dean's phone went off.

Dean couldn't even check his messages before it went off. He opened it to see the name and snapped it shut. "I AM GOING TO KILL THAT FUCKER!" He yelled, fighting not throwing the phone across the room.

John could not help but jump at the yelling. "Seth again?" He couldn't believe the guy was so persistent.

"Yes." Dean groaned. "I'm gonna fucking charge him with harassment if he doesn't stop!"

"It is a bit much." John agreed. Suddenly his own phone went off. "What the?" He moved to grab it. "Damn, it's Seth."

"That is harassment...no question about it. Wonder what he will say to you...does he think we are only friends?" Dean pondered.

John shrugged and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, John...can we talk sometime?" Seth pleaded over the phone.

John lowered the phone to whisper to Dean. "He asked if he could talk to me sometime."

Dean just shrugged. "I would guess to try to get you on his side." Dean whispered.

John raised the phone back up. "I don't know, Seth. This is between you and Dean."

Seth sighed, his voice quivering. "Does he love you?"

John's eyes lowered at the question. "No, he doesn't love me. We're not like that. But I am his submissive." The line went quiet as if Seth was shocked. "I never would have guessed." The line went dead. John just looked before lowering the phone.

"So?" Dean asked looking at John.

"He hung up when I told him I am your sub. He sounded shocked." John's eyes were unreadable as he pocketed his phone.

"Wonder if that is really all it took." Dean told him but he was doubtful.

"Guess we'll see." John looked at the time. "I should go, Master."

"Okay, Dimples...thanks." Dean walked closer to remove the traces of the collar. "See you after the show."

John nodded and excused himself. After the show that evening John beat Dean back to the hotel. There was a knock on the door as he was stripping out of his clothes as Dean promised him a play session with the shadows. John left on his shorts and went to answer it. Seth came barging in before he had a chance to say a word, the door closing. He smelled of body wash and cologne, his hair hanging down in damp waves. "John, I have to talk to you." He walked close to the older man. "I don't mean to be rude...I don't want to intrude..." He paused, his eyes closing. "You want things...to be loved, kissed, held...but Dean won't give it to you will he?" He opened his dark eyes to study John.

The older man gasped. "How did you know that?"

Seth gave a soft smile. "I have gifts like Dean...but different...I can feel the desires of others...and yours scream a mile away." John hung his head. Seth moved to cup John's face. "I can feel Dean wants me...under all the pain believe me he does...you help me I'll open his heart...there may be a place for you. Wouldn't you like that? To be loved and cherished?"

Before John could answer the door opened with Dean standing there. He saw John...then saw Seth holding his face. "What's going on here?" He asked, trying not to jump to conclusions.

A lump formed in John's throat from Seth ' s promises of love. Seth dropped his hand from John's face. "I came to talk to John but his desires were screaming." He said softly. "You're not giving him what he wants and needs. You need to open up and find a place for us both...you know I can read you, Babe."

"Your fucking judgement is clouded...you're only reading what you want." Dean spat. "As for not giving him a chance...thank yourself for that."

"Maybe because you still love me more than you care to admit? We can be together, start over. I don't mind you have a submissive." Seth almost pleaded. John felt wetness burn his eyes as he felt out of place in the room. "Master? May I take a shower?"

Dean looked at John. "Go ahead." He looked as Seth. "I hold pain ...why the fuck should I let you back in...just so at the next chance you can stab me in the back and cut my heart out?"

"I would never do that again. I was miserable, Baby. I love you so much." Seth said softly, nearing Dean. John swallowed hard, moving out of the room to the bathroom.

Dean put his arm out to stop Seth's movement. "Stop...just stop. I am NOT your baby any more...I am not your dear...your sweetheart...NOTHING." He yelled "You didn't even have the decency to actually break up with me and you expect me to just run back to you? BULL SHIT!"

Seth knelt down, looking up at Dean. "Please...give me a chance...I know I acted like scum...let me make it right. I bet no one can give head like me...I can feel your desire." His hand traveled to touch Dean's clothed manhood. John felt tears wet his eyes as he showered. Seth had brought all his hidden dreams to light.

Dean may have given a faintly shaky breath. Was he actually believing this? Why should he? What about John? John had been loyal never floundered. "What of John?" He whispered, looking down. "You said you are fine with him being a sub...what about more? You said he needed more...wh-what would you feel if that did happen?"

"He said you don't love him but I would never push him away." Seth said softly. "He could serve you and I could make him feel wanted if you wish...hold him on occasion."

"But would you really care or would it all be an illusion to him?" Dean wondered. Part of him wondered why was he even debating this. It was a good way for them both to get hurt.

"Of course I don't love him...you don't love him even after all this time." Seth answered, looking up. "But I could care about him. Even if neither of us ever love him he will be treated well...he pledged himself to you knowing it was not about love."

"Would you ever kiss him?" Dean wondered.

"If you asked me to and he wanted it, yes." Seth replied. "I told you years ago I was open to more submissives." The idea of having the face of the WWE in with him and Dean thrilled Seth.

"Get up." Dean told him. Seth slowly stood, his breath shaky. "I will talk to John and let you know...he is the Alpha sub..so he gets a say. You bother either one of us again before I give you my decision then it will be no. If...and I mean IF I accept you better not hurt me again...you do you will be sorry. You know what I am capable of when threatened or provoked." Dean told him peering in closer, the flecks of black seen in his eyes and even radiating to the skin around them. "That understood?"

"Yes...understood." Seth nodded. "Thank you." He was grinning inside as he left. John may be the Alpha but Dean loved only him. A few kisses and John would be putty in his hands. He would have it all. His boyfriend back and the face of the WWE as his errand boy.


	7. Chapter 7

(Hope you all enjoy.)

John came out of the bathroom a while later, looking around.

Dean was seated on the bed his hands folded and chewing his top lip as he thought. His head was lowered, at first not seeing John. John walked over to Dean. "You okay, Master?"

"Wh...oh yeah, Dimples." Dean commented as he tried to calm down. "I need to talk to you...get your opinion on something."

"Okay." John knelt down, looking up at Dean. His heart pounded with worry.

Dean looked down to pet John's head but also stroke his face. An action he hadn't really done before. Uncertainty was in his eyes. "I know a lot was put on your plate tonight. What you did hear of it...how do you feel? I don't know what Seth told you before I walked in."

John was taken back by the touch. "All I heard was that he wants you back and says he's willing to share." The older man knew Dean would always love Seth more than him. He had kissed Seth, opened his heart to him.

"Did he say anything about you...about your wants?" Dean asked.

John's eyes lowered slightly. "Yes...he said he knows I want...a loving relationship...that he can show me affection...but I hardly know him."

"Well, a few months ago you could say the same of me." Dean told him. "How would you feel if I brought him in? I already told him you are my Alpha."

John swallowed hard. He wanted Dean to be happy. "I would be fine with that, Master. Even playing with him...but I don't need him to kiss me...or hold me." He loved Dean so much. If he couldn't have him he didn't want Dean's lover kissing him in sympathy.

"He would though...maybe I would wish to see it. You said you never experienced it." Dean told him. "I will give it a few days. See if he will be patient. If he contacts you about it let me know."

Tears filled John's eyes at the words. He would never deny Dean anything but this. "Please, Master...don't ask that of me...I don't mind playing...I may even enjoy it...but I've waited so long to kiss someone I love...am in a relationship with. If I just wanted to kiss anyone I could have kissed Randy."

Dean nodded. "I understand. If your feelings change...don't be scared to tell me so...Okay?"

John nodded with a heavy heart. He knew it was only a matter of time before Seth won Dean's heart all over again. They would love and kiss and share a bed and he would just be the submissive playmate on the floor. "Did you still wish to play tonight, Master?"

"Yes...I did make a promise didn't I?" Dean told him. "Need you to back up so I can move." John stood and stepped backward. He tried to focus on the fun ahead and forget his insecurity. "So…" Dean dragged the word as he stood. "How do you want me...and how do you want them?" He lowered his head then gestured with his hands as two of the larger black forms came from the walls and toward him until they stood by his sides.

John felt shivers of anticipation as he looked. "What are they able to do?"

"Pretty much whatever we want. They don't have set genders like we do." He moved his head and sparks of the black were see in his own eyes.

John nodded. "I would like to try to blow you again, Master...I know I've only tried a few times...maybe they could...fill me while I'm working?" He moved to strip off his shorts.

"Want one under...so you can feel something around your cock?" Dean asked as he went to strip.

John gave a pant and nodded. "Yes, please, Master." Dean moved onto the bed, propping a pillow behind him leaning on the headboard. He gestured to one form and it moved almost gliding onto the bed. It may have been a little hard at first to make out the exact placement, But after it stopped for a few moments the humanlike form became more apparent. John moved to the bed and climbed up until he was on top of the small shadow. He leaned to swipe his tongue over the head of Dean's cock before taking it past his lips.

John could feel the smaller form and pressure slowly wrapping around his cock. As Dean told him it had substance but no real warmth besides that of the room. Dean gave a faint pant as he watched John. John gave a groan as he bobbed his head to bring Dean to full hardness in his mouth. The pressure to his cock did not feel like a human mouth, more like a fleshlight or a cold toy but still felt good. "That's a good boy, Dimples." Dean moaned faintly. John soon felt a weight of something gripping as his ass still bruised from the night before. Then as a hardness was pressed to his ass, slowly pushing inward.

John gave a shudder at the added sensation. He felt cold hands gripping him and what felt like a toy pushing inside. It was cool and slid in smoother than a normal toy. Heated moans could be heard from his stuffed mouth as he sucked his Master's cock, relaxing his throat to take him deeper. "Mmm yeah...like that, Dimples...being used every way." Dean moaned as he slipped his hands behind his head. The larger form behind John was moving to fuck John, giving force behind it to push the man forward that was also moving John in and out of the smaller form under him.

The older man's head spun at all the stimulation to his body. The shadow seemed to somehow hit his prostate just right with every movement while the other made his cock throb in need. He hummed around Dean's member, moaning wantonly in bliss. "Good...Good." Dean moaned. "Enjoy it, Dimples." Dean took one hand to pet John's head with a deeper moan.

John knew he had not been given permission to cum so he held off best he could. His ocean blue eyes looked up at Dean in submission as he took his cock almost to the base for the first time.

"Mmm getting better, Dimples." Dean moaned. "Feeling good there?" He could feel as John trembled slightly. He knew it was how John's body reacted as he fought for control. He closed his eyes a moment and John could feel as the smaller form pulsed slightly around his cock. John almost lost it from the unexpected sensation. It was something new to him. It was a pulse similar to a vibrator but wrapped around his cock. He gave a groan, sending vibrations to his Dom's manhood as he struggled not to blow. "I take that for a yes." Dean moaned, biting his lip. "You've been a good boy...go...go ahead." Dean panted.

John let go of the control he was holding and cried out his orgasm, his body tensing as thick streams shot from his pulsing cock. It seemed to go on and on as the shadow fucking him sped up as he came, hitting his sweet spot over and over. The shadow that was taking John soon vanished while the smaller one remained. Dean moaned out, feeling John. "Good, Dimples...almost there." John moved a hand to cup Dean's balls, giving a small squeeze as he sucked harder.

Dean's head pushed against the headboard as he came with a moan. "Oh, fuck...damn, Dimples."

John swallowed until Dean was spent before removing his mouth. "Thank you, Master...that felt so good." He panted. He looked down at the smaller shadow. "Thank you both too...damn, you're good."

"Yes...you have improved." Dean told him. "Once you move it will. They don't want to mess the bed." John slowly moved from the bed, still shaky from how hard he came.

The shadow form moved off the bed, gliding for the bathroom. Minutes passed and it was not seen again. "Thanks, Guys. You rock." John called to the air.

Dean chuckled at John's reaction. "So, do I have a happy Dimples?"

John nodded quickly with a dimpled grin. "Fuck yes. Thank you."

"Good...you can shower if you wish...then I can wash." Dean told him.

John began to walk then paused by the door. "You ever want help with washing duties I'd be pleased to serve you, Master."

"I'll let you know, Dimples." Dean replied. He wasn't sure how comfortable he would be in such close quarters. John nodded before disappearing into the shower. He saw no sign of the shadow as he washed his body. Dean got up to straighten the bed and prepare for sleep. His eyes looked lost in thought and his mind in a faint fog as it began trying to process everything again.

John came out in a towel and saw Dean by the bed. He did not know if being allowed to share his bed was a one time thing or not. "Should I inflate my bed, Master?" He asked.

Dean shook his head from his thoughts. "Wh...oh no...no, we can share the king."

John nodded. "You okay, Master?"

"Yes...I guess just thinking over everything tonight." Dean replied honestly.

"That's understandable." John sat on the edge of the bed. "Follow your heart, Master. I'll support whatever you decide."

"That's sweet, Dimples...just so you know I am not trying to replace you or cast you out. I know I seem a bit...unconventional..but I am loyal to those that are loyal to me." Dean said with conviction.

John smiled at the promise. He knew Dean had shared something special with Seth so his words meant a lot. "Thank you, Master."

Dean moved for the bathroom. "Need your normal...post workout meal?" He chuckled

John chuckled. "I think I'm good. We can just go to bed."

"I'll be just a moment then." Dean told him, vanishing into the bathroom. John waited on Dean. He tried not to worry about Seth and what this could mean for Dean. He was falling hard for his Dom and now his ex may be back in his life. Dean returned and climbed into the bed. "Night, Dimples...get the light please."

John moved to turn off the light. "Night, Master." He turned on his side, trying to sleep. Dean soon fell asleep, but it didn't seem to stay peaceful for long as he began tossing and mumbling in his sleep as he had other times in the past.

John woke up from the tossing and turned to look. He could see Dean's tormented face in the dim moonlight. He almost timidly moved a hand to rest on Dean's shoulder. Dean jumped slightly then seemed to calm down slowly. In the darkness it was hard to see beside faint movement of one of the shadows moving toward the bed. It stopped on Dean's side, a hand extending to move his tousled hair. It could almost remind someone of a parent trying to calm a child after a nightmare.

John saw the outline in the dark and gave a smile. "Thank you." He whispered. "I would hold him but he won't let me." Its head lifted toward John then nodded before focusing back on felt comforted in his own way by the shadow. He moved his hand from Dean's shoulder and closed his eyes. It was evident they heard and understood him even if he couldn't hear them.

They slept until John's alarm the next morning. With the morning light there was no sign of the shadow. The next few days passed quietly. John and Dean heard nothing from Seth just as he had been told. John focused on work by day and pleasing Dean at night. Dean tried to focus on work. He got to a point he knew he should call Seth so he did one night back in the hotel suite. John was resting by his feet watching TV as he dialed. Seth answered the call on the second ring. His familiar voice caused John to glance upward. "Hello?"

"Hey." Dean replied. "So, are you actually on the road again?"

"Yeah...I'm still out a good while but I'm taping some podcasts with the guys." Seth replied.

"Well, when you get time track us down." Dean told him as his free hand moved to pet John's head.

"I'll be over in ten." Seth said, hanging up.

Dean hung up, looking at John. "He's on his way."

John nodded. "Should I dress, Master?" He was wearing only his collar and a pair of blue boxers.

"Yes...maybe at least shorts." Dean commented. "We can leave the collar on since he knows." John moved to his suitcase and pulled on a pair of gym shorts. Seth knocked on the door a short time later. "Go ahead, Dimples." Dean told him. "Ask who it is first to make sure."

John answered the door once Seth voiced it was him. When Seth walked through the door he gave John a nod before turning his gaze on Dean. John closed the door, feeling butterflies in his stomach. "We decided to give you a chance, Seth." Dean told him, not moving from the couch. "You are starting from scratch though...understood?"

Seth nodded, moving closer to Dean. His dark eyes were full of emotion. "Thank you...you won't be sorry."

"So no kissing like you tried last time… it also means the floor for you until I say otherwise." Dean told him.

Seth groaned inwardly but nodded as he moved to gingerly sit on the floor. He was certain he could turn this around in no time. "Yes, Master." John looked a long minute before walking to sit as well.

"Good, Boys." Dean told them both. He wanted to assure John he was not beneath Seth. "We didn't eat dinner yet. Dimples. You wish to order up for us?"

"Yes, Master." John nodded as he stood. "What would you both like?" "I already ate, John thanks." Seth replied, trying not to laugh at the name Dimples.

"I'll take whatever you order up." Dean told him as he had sort of stopped arguing about John's expensive tastes. John moved to call in the order for two orders of Italian chicken wings. He got a side salad for himself and fries for Dean. Seth moved to rest his head against Dean's leg as he used to do when they first hooked up. Dean tensed a moment before looking down. He moved a hand to move Seth's long hair from his ear to scratch behind it, still remembering the spot was special.

Seth gave a contented happy purring sound. He really had missed Dean. John tried not to feel jealous as he moved to sit back in his spot. "Guess Seth likes being petted too." He tried to smile.

"Yes...Kit like scratches behind the ears...gets the motor running." Dean chuckled.

John thought Seth did look adorable leaning against Dean. He had the type of body that suited being a submissive. "I see that." He noticed two shadows taking in the scene as Seth made a happy purr.

"So, how long did they say?" Dean asked, looking at John before running a hand through what remained of Seth's blonde streak.

"30 minutes, Master." John said. He almost wished he had hair to play with.

"Mmm...feels so good." Seth commented, drinking in the attention. He could feel the desire coming off John in waves.

"Good...thank you." Dean looked over at John. "You know I have a second knee." He commented. John gave a dimpled smile before moving to lean against Dean's other side. Dean reached his other hand over to scratch the top of John's head. "Both my boys happy?" He asked. Both men answered with a yes. It made John feel good to know Dean was trying to make sure he was not left out. This was the closest contact they had ever been together.

The food arrived and Dean had to move to eat despite protests from Seth when he lost Dean's attention. Dean handed him the remote to find something to watch. John sat on the floor by the table to eat his food. "Master, um...did you still want to play tonight?" John wondered. He had been in only boxers when Seth called because Dean had voiced a desire to play with him.

"We still can..think of how to incorporate all three of us." Dean stated between bites of steak.

John nodded. "Of course, Master. We wouldn't leave Kit out." He was trying his best to be supportive of Seth. He loved Dean and knew Seth made him happy.

"Well, after you're done eating you two figure what you would like. I could see Kit laying face down on the bed and I could give him a few good swats...it's been a while." Dean smiled.

John looked uncomfortable. "Please don't leave it up to me, Master. Decisions make me uncomfortable...that's why I love my stern Master." Seth heard the words and smiled at Dean from the floor. "I could give you one of my famous blowjobs, Master."

Dean chuckled at the term famous. "And what part would Dimples take? He loves being taken...not doing the taking."

Seth looked thoughtful then smirked. "He could ride me." John gave a slow nod at the idea.

"Well, that was easy to settle." Dean replied as he went back to eating. Unlike John Seth did not get off on spanking but he indulged Dean, knowing he did. He loved how almost timid John behaved outside of work. Maybe with the older man he could let out a bit of his top side. "Did you know we have access to a special make up person, Kit?" Dean asked, glancing over at him.

"No...really?" Seth looked genuinely surprised by the words.

"Yep." He took a sip of his drink. "Helps Dimples here always look in prime form if a whip lands too high." Dean smirked. "Isn't that right?" He reached over, patting John's head.

"Yes, Master." John grinned. Seth couldn't help feeling jealous. It seemed John had the best of everything when it came to perks at work. He smiled at the thought of manipulating the older man to get what he wants. Why bother trying to suck up to Hunter when he had John so near? John was desperate need of affection. As long as he felt Seth could help him get in with Dean he would be putty in his hands.

"That's great...makes it convenient I'm sure." He replied out loud. "Does Dimples enjoy feeling our Master's strong hand?"

"He never hesitates...and makes him hot from what I can tell." Dean replied. "Does it, Dimples...do you like feeling the sting of my hand or paddle?"

"Yes, Master. I love it." John admitted freely. Seth could see how even the thought of it turned the older man on and he was secretly glad. Dean loved to give it hard and while he could take it pain never heated him. He was more aroused by worshipful petting and stroking. Maybe John would divert some of it from Dean. "Good...I'm sure Master enjoys it, Dimples."

"You know I do, Kit." Dean smiled. "Dimples likes an audience as well. Good for when we go out."

Seth also liked being the center of attention. He tried not to glare at John. "Good. We're alike in that way, Dimples." John gave a smile.

"Be fun showing both my boys off some time." Dean smiled.

John had a feeling Seth was watching him as if studying. He moved to stand and put away his trash. "Do I get a collar, Master?" Seth asked, jealous of John.

"Maybe tomorrow." Dean replied. "You will get one soon."

Seth wasn't pleased but he nodded to hide his displeasure. "Yes, Master." Dean finished and got up, moving to the bed. He sucked his teeth as he started to strip down.

John began to strip as well. He noticed Seth gave a groan as he stood up to undress. "What's wrong, Kit?" "Oh, just sore still from the surgery." Seth admitted as he pulled off his shirt.

"Fuck, I actually didn't think of you being still bad." Dean admitted. "Not seeing the crutches anymore. You sure you can handle this already?"

"I may have to lay on my back and have you straddle me, Sir." Seth admitted. He gave John his best puppy eyes. "Care to help me undress, Dimples?" John shook his head no and moved toward him. Dean moved to sit on the bed, facing the living room area. He thought this may look like fun. Seth watched John with a dark gaze as he lowered his jeans and briefs carefully. When he raised back up Seth pulled the older man close for a kiss before he knew what hit him. John's eyes widened in shock as Seth cradled the back of his head but then a small moan was heard as the younger man skillfully worked his tongue into John's mouth. John felt tingles of lust go through him from the sudden actions.

Dean watched with a slight almost fascination and a pant. He remembered what John said about not forcing him but he also knew what he heard. He saw the brace supporting Seth knee and slowly moved from the bed. He didn't speak up yet, not wanting to ruin John's experience. Seth kissed John slowly, stroking their tongues together, building the fire in him more and more. When he broke the kiss John was dazed and panting. "Like that, Dimples?" He said lowly. "Your lips are far too inviting to not be kissed."

John gave a nod. "Yeah." He looked to see where his Master was and if he was upset.

Dean was watching them with no sign of being angry or upset by it. If anything his body showed his clear arousal of the act. "See, Dimples...Master doesn't mind." Seth said as if reading his mind. "Right, Sir?"

Dean licked his lips, trying to focus. "Nope." He replied very simply at first. "Was actually quite hot." He wiped over his mouth. His cock jerked at the memory.

John felt his own cock stir more, seeing the effect he had on Dean. "We'll give him a show anytime he wishes, won't we, Dimples?" Seth gave John a naughty wink as he moved toward the bed. John could only give a dazed nod.

"Whenever the mood hits you boys...unless you're in a punishment." Dean stated. "Damn, making you turn may be hard on you...but I should still paddle you for being a bad boy, Kit." Dean hummed, debating.

Seth could feel Dean's desire and wanted to humor him. "I can do it, Sir. I'll be careful." He climbed on the bed and laid on his stomach.

"Damn, that's a good little pet." Dean almost moaned as he moved for his travel bag. John watched the scene. Seth smiled to himself at how aroused Dean sounded. He was tough. He could take a little pain.

"Mmm which one...got some nice choices." Dean pondered out loud. He finally pulled out a black leather impression paddle with the word Bitch across it. He also pulled out the lube for John. He moved over, handing it to him first. He then made his way back for the bed. John took the lube with a thank you to Dean. He moved to kneel by the bed so he could watch the show. "Let's see how many of these it will take." Dean commented before he landed the first to Seth's small but rounded cheeks. "You know why I said you were bad, Kit?" He asked before landing the second blow.

"Because I thought I was above you, Master?" Seth replied with a grunt. What was punishment for Seth looked like pure bliss to John. He shifted as he pictured how the blows would feel.

Dean landed two more. "Maybe that is one way to put it. You abandoned me...abandoned the brotherhood...and for what?" He landed one more.

"T-To get ahead...I lost sight, Master." Seth said quietly. John began to feel the mood changing from a hot play scene to something deeper between the other two men. He almost felt as if he was intruding.

"And what happened to that vision?" Dean asked with one more hit. "You saw it was just lies." One more hit. Seth's ass was a deep pink and if one looked closely some of the letters could be seen.

"Yes, Sir." Seth replied softly. "I missed you so much...so many times I wanted to come see you." John wondered if he was in the way of their reunion. It seemed they had a lot of emotional baggage.

Dean twirled the paddle skillfully in his hand. "That's good for now." Dean stated as he walked away. "Dimples, help him turn to his back."

John moved to stand and slowly help Seth roll to his back. He felt a little bad for him, seeing the younger man had lost much of his erection and his eyes looked wet with unshed tears. "Want to just serve Master, Kit? I'll be fine."

"What is it?" Dean asked, his back turned as he was putting the paddle away.

"Nothing, Master...just seems more a private moment." John spoke up before Seth could.

"What about you, Dimples. You wanted time before I even called him." Dean commented.

"I'll be fine, Master. Another time." John assured him. Even in slight pain Seth smiled inwardly at how easy it was to get John to step aside.

"Um...so you gonna go out somewhere?" Dean wondered.

"I'll enjoy a long bath, Master. It will feel nice after the ring work." He excused himself to the bathroom.

Dean looked at John leaving then moved for the bed. "Okay, Kit...still want to choke on me...or should I fuck you?" Dean asked with a raise of his brow.

"Take your pick, Sir." Seth offered.

"Well, want you to get off too...Could fuck your mouth and you touch yourself...I would think that would be less jarring on the leg." Dean smiled.

Seth smiled at Dean's words. "Sounds good. You know I love you in my mouth."

"I remember." Dean moved to where John left the lube, bringing it to Seth. "I think you like that sometimes better then being fucked."

"I do." Seth agreed. He took the offered lube and added some to his limp cock, stroking it. John had heard a few of their words as he was undressing near the door. He knew what Dean promised him but he could already see a difference in the way he treated Seth and how he was treated on his first night. Dean wanting to make sure Seth came and calling him his good pet. And how could he not? Seth may have hurt Dean but he had been a lover and a boyfriend. He knew in time he would be just the sub on the floor. John moved to fill the large tub.

Dean moved to straddle over Seth. He braced one hand on the headboard as he stroked his cock with the other. "Ask for it...tell me what my little pet wants."

"Your cock, Master...please." Seth panted out. He stroked himself harder at even the thought of it. John wondered why he had let Seth kiss him. He loved Dean, wanted Dean to kiss him but something about Seth had felt so alluring.

"Missed your treat, Kit?" Dean asked, slowly stroking himself above Seth's face.

"Yes...fuck, give it to me please." Seth moaned at the sight

"Mmmm, good little pet." Dean smiled as he shifted his body to guide his cock to Seth's slightly parted lips. He slowly lowered to push it in. He then moved his hand from his cock to Seth's hair that was sprawled under him. Unlike John who was almost hesitant Seth latched on to the offered member and began to suck eagerly. Moans of delight left him as he moved his head as much as he was able, stroking his own cock harder. Dean gave a deep, heated moan, his hand tangling in Seth's hair moving to support his head to help lift it more as he thrusted down. "Fuck yeah...always a hungry Kitten for your milk. Kit is a name that suits you well." He knew Seth actually like his hair gripped and tugged, moaning at the deep feeling.

Seth moaned out his agreement, Dean's treatment making his cock throb. He relaxed his throat while still sucking hard as he was able. "Fuck yeah...such a good hungry pet...fuck." Dean moaned, lowering his head against the arm braced on the headboard. He had nearly forgotten or was it blocked out how good the smaller man had felt in the past. Seth could already feel his body wanting to tense at the taste of Dean's cock in his throat. Needy whines could be heard as he pumped his hand harder.

John noticed a shadowy figure near him as he soaked in the tub. "Hey...come to keep me company?" He joked. The figure moved and became more solid, resting on the side of the tub near John's head. It extended a hand, brushing John head. Even without words there was a sense of sympathy from it.

"Almost there, Kit...oh fuck...mmm" Dean moaned and moved to still Seth's head only moments before he came, filling the smaller man's mouth. Seth cried out his own orgasm at the taste of Dean, drinking his beloved milk down.

John gave a relaxed sigh at the touch to his head. "Thanks. I'm probably overreacting. I just...love him so much." The shadow slowly nodded while still trying to give a comforting touch even if it lacked physical warmth.

Dean slowly moved his now softening cock from Seth's lips then off the bed. "That was great...Do you need help to wash...because of the knee?"

"Yes, please." Seth accepted the offer, loving being pampered.

"I'll ask, Dimples to help you once he's done his bath. I'll be right back." Dean turned, heading for the bathroom.

John turned his head when he saw Dean come into the bathroom. "Need something, Master?"

"I'm just going to wash...but once you are done would you please help Kit into the shower and get him cleaned?" Dean asked, heading for the large shower enclosure.

"Of course." John replied softly. He had hoped Dean was going to ask for help washing him off. He gave the shadow a smile of thanks before standing to let the water out of the tub. He stepped out and began to dry off.

"I didn't mean to rush you...I will be a few minutes." Dean told him before starting the water.

"Yes, Master." John walked out to wait. Once Dean was done John gently washed Seth down and dried him. Seth tried not to look as if he was gloating. When it was time for bed John knew what he had to do. He moved to pull out the air mattress.

Dean watched John. "Which of you is that for?"

John forced himself to say what he knew was the right thing. "Me, Master. Kit can't sleep on the floor in his condition." Seth looked grateful while he was smirking inside.

"He also still has his own room." Dean pointed out.

John saw the pleading look in Seth ' s eyes. "It's okay...he can have my place, Master."

"You're very sweet and unselfish, Dimples. Set it up by my side." Dean told him.

"Thank you, Master." John did give a light smile as he set up the mattress. Once it was done he moved to lay on it. Seth carefully climbed into the soft bed.

Dean moved to cut the light after getting into the bed. "Night, Boys." John said his goodnight and tried to sleep. Little by little Seth edged close to Dean. At one point of Seth's shifting instead of finding Dean's warm body he was greeted by a sold misty black barrier. Seth opened his eyes, trying to suppress the annoyed growl at the sight. He cared for Dean but sometimes he hated his shadows.

Dean shifted in his sleep, a hand draping off the side of the bed toward John. He was unaware of the interception of his 'friends'. "Go away." Seth hissed at the shadow. When it didn't move he gave a huff and turned the other direction to sleep. In time the shadow faded before the morning light could chase it away.


	8. Chapter 8

(Hope you all have a safe and happy holiday weekend. We will not be updating next week because we have company over all weekend for Wrestlemania. Thanks for understanding.) rose waldron 9

The trio woke up by John's phone. John gave a yawn when the alarm went off. He noticed Dean's hand draped near him and gave a smile before getting up. Seth was free all day so he grumbled and pulled the blanket up.

Dean slowly rolled. "Morning, Dimples." He yawned. He then stopped, seeing the long hair next to him on the bed. It actually took a moment for it all to register again. "Oh...Morning, Kit."

"Morning." Seth shifted to look at Dean, his hair mussed from sleep. "Morning, Master." John greeted as he moved to dress. "I have a full day today. TV interview at 9 and then a Make A Wish before the show tonight."

"Okay, Dimples...I'll see you at the show." Dean looked at Seth. "Any podcasts or whatever today?"

"One this afternoon but not until around 3." Seth replied. John was dressing for the day.

"Ah...well, I am meeting Roman for breakfast...then a radio show, then the arena." Dean told him.

"You're welcome to hang out here, Kit." John said. Seth grinned at being able to relax in a suite. "Thanks, Dimples."

"Well, we will need a third key." Dean commented. "That or go back to your room after you're done and I can call you when we head back?"

Seth nodded. "That works." John pocketed his phone and knelt by Dean to have his collar removed. It was their daily ritual. Dean moved to sit, pulling away the signs of John's collar.

John stood, looking at Dean. "See you tonight, Master."

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll catch you at the arena." Dean replied.

Seth got up and sauntered over to John. He pulled the shorter man close for a soft kiss, their lips brushing. John looked shocked and a little stunned. "Uh...see you, Kit." He turned to go.

Dean tried not to chuckle after John left. "I think he is still not used to that."

Seth shrugged as he moved back to bed. "I can feel his desire for affection...it's stifling at times."

"Glad you don't mind showing it...he did seem to enjoy it last night." Dean commented.

"I noticed. I honestly don't feel anything for him other than friendship." Seth admitted. "But he needs it so I oblige him."

"Well, you figure before last night you weren't anything to him past a co-worker." Dean told him.

Seth nodded. "True...You, on the other hand he follows like a lovesick puppy." He fought giving a look of disgust. Let John pine after Dean as long as he was just the sub and nothing more.

Dean looked lost in thought a moment. "Well...he just didn't have a Dom willing to take a chance on him." Dean told Seth or was it he was trying to convince himself of that?

Seth look surprised at the words. "You've got to be kidding right? John? I'm surprised he didn't have Doms all over him."

"Nope...either he doesn't fit their body type or they won't work with his travel situations." Dean told him.

Seth could hardly contain his glee. If that were the case John could stay nothing more than Dean's sub and his errand boy and he'd gladly stay. "That's too bad...well, it was kind of you to take him in then. I'm sure he's grateful."

"Yeah...he is." Dean replied faintly. He lowered his head, still remembering John's melt down at even a hint of them not staying together.

Seth was happy with the situation. He gave Dean a playful smile. "See you later, Sir. Enjoy your day."

"You're heading out already? I mean once you get dressed." Dean was puzzled. He wasn't leaving yet. He wasn't dressed and was not expecting Roman for a couple more hours for breakfast.

"Oh...I thought you had to go meet Roman." Seth replied. "If you have more time you can always come back to bed."

"About two hours I think." Dean commented as he moved the blanket to lay back down. Seth knew the pesky shadow was gone now. He slowly inched his way closer to Dean. Dean opened an eyes, feeling the bed shift. "Stay over there or I'll move to the couch."

"What's the big deal, Sir? I missed feeling you." Seth almost whined. "You used to love holding your Kitten."

"That was then...told you...you are back at square one. If it wasn't for your knee you would have been where Dimples was last night. He was kind enough to forgo the bed for you." Dean told him with a stern tone.

Seth went quiet a moment, trying to get a read on Dean. "Doesn't it get lonely behind that wall?" He asked finally. "No human contact...nothing but emptiness."

"Don't push it...I gave you a chance...don't push it." Dean replied. His heart ached from Seth's words, but he wasn't ready to let him in.

"If you want to push me away...the man who loves you that's your call." Seth gave in at last, moving over. "But you'll regret it. No one can enjoy living their life alone...I'll be here waiting." Pain may have tugged at Dean's heart at those words. The man that loves him...for how long though? How strong was that love? If he allowed himself would something come along that would make Seth destroy it again? The time passed until it was time for Roman. A knock came on the door.

Dean rolled over, hearing the door. He then saw the clock on the nightstand. "Oh, fuck!" He jumped from the bed, rushing for the door. "Hello?"

"Hey, Man. Ready to go?" Came Roman's familiar voice.

"Five minutes...not even, just wait." Dean yelled through the door as he scrambled for clothing.

"Yo, let me in, Us'. I don't want to stand out here!" Roman called. He wondered why Dean didn't let him in. Hell, they'd played together.

Dean glanced at the bed where Seth had fallen back asleep. How he slept through the yelling he had no clue. He hopped to the door half dressed. He cracked it open. "Okay, Man...just keep it down."

Roman scrunched his face as John usually left early. "John off today?" He whispered, walking inside to wait.

"I'll fill you in when we go out." Dean told him as he rushed to pull out a shirt.

Roman noticed a small pair of dark wash jeans on the floor and reached to pick them up. He glanced at the bed. "You got a guy behind John's back? That's not kosher, Man." The Samoan already felt sorry for John in a way, knowing he got less than he wanted.

"He knows." Dean looked over at him as he slipped the shirt on and ran his fingers through his hair. He then went to grab his socks and shoes. Roman made a face, dropping the jeans. He remembered well Dean telling him John had bought an air mattress for the floor. Now, some random guy was in John's suite, John's bed? It didn't seem right. Seth shifted and Roman caught a glance of the messed hair and face. His fists clenched in barely controlled fury. Dean finished getting ready. "Okay, let's go." He commented, heading for the door. He glanced at the bed, seeing Seth now facing their way but eyes closed, still asleep. He hoped he didn't miss his interview later.

Roman stormed from the room. Once they had a table in the downstairs restaurant he gave Dean a look of disbelief. "Seth? How did he weasel his way back in your bed? You know what he did to you last time."

"I know...I know." Dean sighed. "I...I didn't jump into it. I...I gave it a few days." He licked his lips. He made a frustrated sound. "I want to embrace him yet also rip him limb from limb."

"Yet he's in your bed." Roman said lowly. "Dean, the past aside you know how he loves being the center of all your attention. He'll never put up with John there."

"Well, he will have to. He was only in the bed because of his knee. He was going to be on the floor, but John gave up the bed." Dean told him.

"Since when has John been off the floor?" Roman had to ask.

Dean thought a few moments. "About a week. But the last month or so he had a nice air mattress."

Roman nodded, not looking pleased. "Hey, it's your deal, Man. I just care about you and Seth acts like a grade A diva. Sometimes I wonder if he's even a real sub." After playing with John his eyes had opened to what a true sub acted like. Their food arrived and they began eating.

Dean slowly ate, looking a little lost in thought. He knew Roman spoke a lot of truth and seemed to see things in ways others didn't. "I am trying to start him from the ground again...but I need to take the injury into consideration. He is also showing John some attention."

Roman wanted to growl. He was suspicious of Seth's intentions. "What kind of attention?"

"Um…" Dean lowered his voice even more. "Kissed him...like full make out mode." For some reason just mentioning it was making Dean feel slightly flush.

Roman ' s mouth dropped slightly. He knew John had never been kissed. "John was okay with that?"

"Well, he didn't protest it...I think it was shock at first, but then got into it." Dean told him.

Roman pursed his lips. "How did you feel about it?"

"I thought it was hot." Dean gave a faint chuckle.

Roman really hoped Seth wasn't using John as well as Dean. He would keep an eye on things as best he could. "Long as you're happy, Man." He lowered his voice. "I get a repeat with you and John soon? I really enjoyed myself."

"I'm sure...hey, Seth's back in the picture. John admitted to me he sort of had a Shield fantasy." Dean told Roman.

Roman had to chuckle despite himself. He liked the older man. "If Seth will keep his distance from me I'd be cool with that."

"Um...if we are all messing with John how much distance can there be?" Dean asked.

"Fine, fine, I'd try for John." Roman relented quietly. "I've never played with a guy like John...so eager to please...he really impressed me."

Dean gave a faint smirk. "Welcome to my world."

"Want to surprise him with it tonight? We have a short show." Roman said. He figured John may need the surprise after dealing with adding Seth.

"Sure...and even if Grumpy wants to bitch...he can't." Dean smirked.

Roman did smile at that. He knew Seth would be none too pleased with John being the center of attention. "We have anything resembling our old gear? You know, make the fantasy more real?" He remembered how hot John got when he covered his mouth from behind during their play session. John was the first guy he'd ever played with who loved his rough side.

"Well, you still basically wear it." Dean told him. "A black t-shirt and jeans can work for me. As for Sethie I don't know."

Roman nodded. "Damn, I love how he loves it so rough." He almost growled in a harsh whisper. "He almost melted when I had my hand over his mouth and dragged him to the bed for you to spank him."

"He loves all of it and more." Dean smirked. "I have a slight idea that would be all of us. It would be a….stretch for John."

Roman looked confused. "Um...okay."

"Well, Seth has limited movement...so him under John...like a ride. Since you want to be as far as possible from him you get John's mouth….and...um...I...would join with Seth."

Roman looked a little flushed at the thought. "Two at once? Well, I guess not much of a stretch with Seth."

"Yeah...two at once." Dean smiled. "And yeah, not by himself...but me and him."

Roman nodded. "Sounds good. I'll take the mouth. He couldn't handle all this and one more." He laughed.

"Yeah yeah..I wouldn't bet that. John is rugged stock." Dean chuckled.

"That he is." Roman agreed. They finished their food and parted ways for the day.

Evening came and thankfully Roman and Dean made it back to the suite before John. "Where's Pretty Boy?" Roman asked, seeing no sign of Seth.

Dean looked at him. "His room, we didn't have a third key yet." He then chuckled. "And who you calling Pretty Boy...Fabio?" He pulled out his phone to call Seth. "Hey, I'm back...He's not in yet, but I want to plan a surprise for him...black pants and shirt if you can manage...yeah, see you then." He hung up the phone.

Roman moved to mess Dean's already unruly locks. "Okay, okay...I'll try to be nice." Seth was confused as he gathered the requested items and headed up to the suite. When Dean let him in his eyes widened, seeing Roman. "Relax...I'm not here to pound you." The Samoan glared.

"He is just joining in on the fun tonight." Dean told Seth.

Roman moved until he stood in front of Seth. "I'll play nice." He said, a curl to his lip. "But, I swear if you hurt Dean again I'll make you regret it ten times over."

Seth gave a slow nod. "U-Understood."

Dean tried not to smile, loving how protective his 'older' brother was. "We are going to gang up on John for a little Shield fun." Dean told Seth.

Seth did not like the idea of someone else being the center of attention but he nodded, not wanting to rile Roman any more. "So, that's what the black clothes were for."

"Exactly." Dean told him, moving to sit. "When it gets down to it we will work John to basically be riding you. Then a good test of how good he is we will be seeing if he can handle a DP with me in there. Then, Rome will be acting as the gag to silence him." He stretched his arms out. "It's all fun so there shouldn't be a risk of biting as if it was a real assault." He laughed. "If you want you can take position on the bed...looking like your old plotting self when we used to stalk the ring."

Seth gave another nod. Although he wasn't big on the idea he liked being able to be more dominant for once. "Hey, you're into all this kinky shit...got any rope laying around?" Roman asked, looking.

"Yeah, one sec." Dean got up, moving to his tool kit. "I would like cuffs, but seems rope and zip ties make less questions." He laughed. Roman laughed and began to strip down so he could dress in his black gear as he waited on Dean. Seth looked at him and began to do the same. Dean brought over some jute rope, almost like the single strands that make up the ring ropes. "This work?"

Roman nodded, taking it. "Won't cut him, will it?"

"It may scratch a bit...but it seems to like that sort of thing." Dean replied. "What, worried you may get a callous on those pretty hands?" He laughed.

Roman huffed. "No...this will work." He finished dressing. Seth moved to the bed. "So, I lay down now and then undress later?"

"Well, it would add to the effect. Unless it would be too hard with your brace." Dean pondered.

"I'll do it." Seth replied, climbing on the bed. He wanted to get on Dean's good side. A few minutes later John could be heard at the door as if on cue. Dean moved back to the couch, his arms stretched out to the sides and his eyes trained on the door.

Roman moved out of sight for the moment. John walked in, dressed in his normal shorts and t-shirt. He looked confused, seeing Dean in black staring at him. "Master?" He shut the door behind him.

Dean slowly shook his head with a smirk. "Hello, Johnny Boy."

John looked confused as well as hurt. He felt his worse fear was coming true. Dean looked cold. "Y-You 're not my Master anymore?"

"Don't you remember last time, Johnny Boy...we warned you there were new big dogs running the yard." Dean smiled, giving a faint wink.

John sat down his bag, walking closer. He then noticed Seth watching him from the bed also dressed in black. Little by little it dawned on him Dean was giving him his fantasy. "Big dogs...more like young pups." He taunted with dimples showing.

Dean chewed his lip before sucking his teeth. "Didn't we show you last time what two of us were capable of?" Dean asked. "Yet you still don't learn do you, Cena?"

Before John could get a reply out Roman appeared behind him, grabbing his hands and pulling them behind his back. Seth gave a loud, mocking laugh as Roman began to tie the older man's wrists with the rope. "Good job, Rome." John felt his cock twitch, remembering the last time he played with Roman and Dean. "What the hell?"

"I felt you needed a refresher course...and this time all three of us." Dean laughed.

John's body wanted to tingle at the thought. Seth could feel the desire radiating from the older man. "I think the slut loves that idea." He laughed.

"I'm not a slut!" John yelled as Roman finished tying him. He clamped a hand over John's mouth and John almost melted, his cock straining in his tan shorts.

"Guess we will just need to see. Bring him here, Rome." Dean told him. Roman dragged the struggling John over to where Dean sat on the couch.

Dean took his hand to first grope John's clothed cock. "Yeah, seems pretty turned on to me...should we look?" He asked with a smirk.

John gave Roman ' s hand a light bite, causing the Samoan to uncover his mouth. "Ow! Fucker bit me!"

"None of that shit, Johnny Boy." Dean swatted at John's cock with his hand. He then went to open the shorts.

John groaned at the hit. "Then tell him not to mess with my mouth."

"Oh, I'll put something in that mouth soon enough." Roman laughed.

Dean yanked the shorts and the boxers. "Well, your body sure isn't protesting the action." He stated as he grabbed John's cock with a rough stroke. "Why don't you start getting ready over there, Seth...we will be there soon enough."

"Sure thing." Seth nodded as he began to strip down. John's head went back, panting at the touch. "How the hell am I supposed to take you all?"

"You're a big boy...I'm sure you can handle it." Dean smirked. "Okay, Rome. Set him in the first position." He patted his lap.

John gave a grunt of surprise when Roman jerked him over Dean's knee. "What the hell? I'm not some naughty school boy."

"You act spoiled you get treated spoiled." Dean laughed as Roman held John still and he began to give John a few good swats to his exposed ass. Once he was done he placed one arm around John's waist. "Okay, finish stripping the shoes and shorts."

Roman moved to pull off John's shoes, socks, shorts and underwear, leaving him only in his shirt. "Not bad...his ass is a nice shade of pink." He laughed.

"Ready for us over there?" Dean called out.

"Yeah." Seth nodded. He had been stroking his cock, hard at the sweet sounds of John's humiliation.

"Okay, Rome...It's going to take both of us to get him in position. Get him up." Dean instructed him. Roman pulled John up. The older man's cock was leaking, a bit of pre cum on Dean's leg.

"Damn bitch got hot from that." Dean mocked as he stood up, wiping his pant leg. He moved to one side of John. "Okay, let's get him to the bed...lift him up and straddled over Seth. Then work him down." Dean smiled.

"No...let me go." John protested feebly, too turned on to fight much. Roman dragged John to the bed and lifted him up to straddle Seth, who was lubed and fully hard. "Guide him in, Dean?" Roman asked his friend.

"Yep." Dean smiled as he started to strip. "Guide him in and working him up and down a few times. Then Seth can grab his waist to continue while you get ready."

"S-Stop this...fuck." John panted as Roman breached his hole with Seth's cock. In all honestly Seth was much smaller than Roman or even Dean so his muscles stretched with relative ease. Seth gave a moan as Roman moved the bound John up and down, enjoying the rare sensation of topping.

"Do you really want us to stop, Johnny Boy...or do you like being The Shield's bitch?" Dean asked as he walked over to grasp John's cock, giving a faint squeeze.

John gave a pant at the squeeze. The ropes scratching his wrists only served to make him hotter. Roman chuckled, letting Seth grab John's hips so he could strip. "Oh, he likes it...just a stubborn SOB who won't admit it."

"Hmm, which of us should join next?" Dean pondered. "The real squeeze job...or muzzle him first?"

"Squeeze job?" John was confused as he tried to think what Dean meant.

Roman smirked. "Up to you...either way he'll be shown his place."

Dean leaned near John's ear. "Yeah, squeeze job...Seth...and me...both." He moved away to grab the lube and begin to slick his cock.

John gave a shudder. "No! I've never had two before!" Roman smirked as he pumped his cock. "That answers our question. I think I'll shut up that big mouth first."

"Go ahead, Big Guy...hey, Johnny Boy. Be glad it's me and not him." Dean laughed. He leaned near John's ear as he still stroked himself. "You know the signal if you need it, Dimples." He whispered lowly.

John gave a slight nod to show he understood. Roman climbed on the bed and straddled Seth until his cock was near John. He reached to force John's head forward. "You bite me I'll rip off your balls." He growled. John parted his lips to take the thick length in as best he could.

Dean wait a moment before moving behind John. He squeezed the tinted cheeks, seeing as Seth slid in and out. "Okay, hold him still a moment." Seth held John by the waist as Dean told him. Dean moved to push in slowly, he added more lube as was needed. He gave a deep moan at the friction.

All four men moaned at the stimulation. John gave a muffled cry of slight pain. "There's desire in him...deep desire." Seth said, seeing Dean look a bit concerned. "Bitch wants it bad."

Dean nodded as he continued to push in, adding lube as it seemed needed. "Feels good." Dean moaned out.

"Fucking tight." Seth agreed with a grunt. Roman pumped his hips to fuck John's mouth slowly. "Yeah...this body just begs to be used."

"Still think we're just little pups, Johnny Boy." Dean commented before he began to move a little more. "Okay, Seth...we should both be good to go." He gave a moan.

Seth began to move, his eyes drifting closed. "Fuck...damn...it's been years since I've topped." Roman got a firm grip on the back of John's head as he began to abuse his throat. The older man looked up with his blue eyes clouded with lust.

"God, wonder how bow legged he will look tomorrow?" Dean moaned as he placed his hands above Seth's.

Roman had to laugh at the visual but gave heated growls. "I wouldn't mind having a bitch like this around...never had someone so fucking receptive...his body craves cock."

Seth felt a pang of jealousy at the comment as he had played with Roman a lot. He took it out by driving hard into John's craving body. "Yeah, he's a real slut. Fucking loose as a hooker."

Dean laughed at the comments. "Well, we all know the brass fucked him." Seth gave an annoyed growl as he pushed hard into John. Roman just laughed between growls. "Calm down there, Seth." Dean told him. "Wreck him too bad and there can't be repeats."

"Just treating him the way he likes." Seth grunted, pushing hard into John. The older man gave a muffled grunt but kept sucking Roman. Dean tried to keep an eye on John's hands. He wanted to believe Seth...but he couldn't help but wonder if there was slight resentment or jealousy.

John didn't signal Dean as he was close to subspace. He was living his fantasy, serving three attractive men. All the demeaning words and physical pain faded into the background as he almost floated. "Getting close already...bitch is good." Roman groaned.

"Go ahead, Big guy if you need to." Dean moaned. "Think it will be soon...what you think, Seth?"

Seth was trying to fuck John as hard as possible. "Almost...there..." He grunted, feeling the pressure build. John's muscles tightened as his own orgasm grew close.

Dean felt as John tried to fight it. "Like that, Bitch...thought of all three of us flooding that body of yours...you're gonna shoot from it aren't you?" John gave a shudder as his body shook in release a moment later. The tightening was Seth's undoing. He drove deep, filling the older man's ass with his cum.

"Oh, fuck...well, that made it slick." Dean moaned, feeling Seth's cum wetting John's ass more. He moved a little faster until he came. "Well, on you, Big Man." He told Roman.

Roman looked at John, worried as his eyes looked glassy and distant. Not being into BDSM he had no idea what subspace was. "Uh...he looks like he's high or something." He said, pulling his cock out of John's mouth to stroke it.

"Damn...Think he slipped into sub space." Dean pulled out, moving around to look at him. He looked him over. "Yep...Sorry, Big Guy...rub it off on the couch and I'll lay him down." Dean went to free John's hands.

"Lightweight." Seth said kind of sarcastically.

"What the hell is subspace?" Roman asked as he moved from the bed.

"Like to see you try it." Dean told Seth as he carefully moved John to lay next to Seth on the bed. He looked at Roman. "Almost like you described it. Their mind sort of ...checks out for a few moments. They go into almost an altered state of consciousness."

"Fuck...so he's okay...right?" Roman studied John. He liked the older man.

"He will be once he comes back down...It can take time depending on the guy. I am sure he will definitely feel it in the morning even if we get him in a soak." Dean answered.

Roman nodded. "Well, I'll go finish in the shower. Thanks for sharing your guy. Fuck, he's a good one." Seth tried not to glare at the praise.

"It was fun...sure he will tell you the same once he comes too." Dean told him. Roman nodded, stroking himself on the way to the bathroom.

"Okay, Dimples...time to come back around." Dean brushed John's face.

John mumbled faintly. He heard a voice far off but his body was exhausted and spent. Seth tried not to sigh. "Guess we'll have to try to move him to his mattress."

Dean tried not to glare at Seth. "I'll sleep on the couch...or you can." His tone faintly biting and firm. He then focused back on John. "You're good, Dimples...just give me a sign you're okay."

John gave a slurred mumble. "I'm fine, Master...I'll move...don't want you on the couch."

"I'll be fine...no...you stay unless you're going to the bath to soak." Dean told him

"Can I do it tomorrow?" John asked as he tried to stay awake. "Tomorrow's my day off." Seth tried not to groan. He was free the next day and wanted the suite to himself.

"Yeah...you staying in the bed." Dean told him. "I'm going to wipe down." He headed for the bathroom, not thinking twice of seeing Roman in the shower as he doubt he was still jacking at that point.

Seth decided to move to the couch to get on Dean's good side. "Fucking filthy." He spat at John, knowing he wouldn't remember as he moved to the couch.

Roman heard Dean come in and looked as he was drying off. "Hey. He okay?"

"Yeah, he's already snapping out of it...just really tired." Dean moved past him. "Just gonna get clean myself. I ordered John to stay in the bed tonight. I'll take the couch."

Roman huffed. "What the hell was up with Seth? The things he said and how hard he was fucking him...like he wanted to rip his ass open."

"I wonder if he was getting jealous...you praised John's oral skills." Dean laughed. "I know he isn't that great...most of the time anyway."

"It wasn't the skills...it's how willing John acts...how submissive I guess." Roman admitted. "Seth might use his mouth better but it's all about the attitude. John wasn't bad though. Didn't take me long to jack off thinking of him."

Dean laughed, stepping into the shower. "True...he is very willing."

"And hot...I like them strong like him. You don't have to be gentle." Roman peaked out of the bathroom. "Looks like Seth took the couch."

"Damn...really? I had no problem taking the couch." Dean spoke over the water. "So you going back to your own room?"

"Yeah. I'm going to get dressed and hit the sack. Night, Us.'" Roman told his buddy.

"Night, Us'." Dean called out as he went to hurry. John had fallen into a deep sleep, curled on his side. He had shifted a little toward the middle of the bed. Seth laid on the couch, trying to think. He hated how hard to get Dean was acting with him. Surely he didn't have any feelings for John? No, Dean loved him. John was just a sub, a sex toy.

By the time Dean was out of the shower Roman had already left. He came out, looking at the couch. He headed over, looking. "I would have been fine on the couch. "You gonna try to wash...or you just want a cloth? You know you will itch by morning."

"I'll shower and I'm cool with the couch." Seth wrinkled his nose in contempt as he stood. "Dimples is filthy...coated in cum."

"Thanks...Kit. I'll get a couple cloths and check him." Dean walked back into the bathroom getting a wet and dry cloth before moving to the bed. John had a dimpled smile on his face as he slept, his chest rising and falling. "Sorry." Dean whispered as he went to clean John, hoping he didn't hurt him. He wasn't coated as Seth put it. He may have been dripping some from where he was filled by both men. He noticed Seth seems to love to embellish.

John never woke fully, just gave a slightly pained moan when his ass was cleaned. There was a slight pink tinting the cum leaking from his entrance where Seth had torn him. Dean went to get some ointment from his bag to place around the hole to ease some of the pain. He then sat on the other side of the bed, waiting for Seth to return from the shower. Seth didn't make him wait long. He walked out with a towel around him, seeing Dean. "You didn't have to wait up, Sir."

"I didn't want you stumbling in the dark after cutting the lights. Don't need you tearing up that knee again." Dean explained.

"Thanks, Master. Sweet of you." Seth smiled as he made his way to the large couch.

"Thanks for taking the couch...I can keep a closer eye on Dimples this way, Kit." Dean moved to get the lights before slipping into the bed. "Night."

Seth made a face once the light was off. He wanted to curse. "Night, Master." Dean tried to get comfortable laying on his side facing toward John. John shifted in his sleep, giving a pained groan. The adrenaline high was wearing off and his body had been ravaged by three men.

Dean couldn't help stir at the sounds. Did he fail in his duties, was in wrong in suggesting the idea? Before he could move one of the larger shadows appeared on the other side of the bed, moving a hand to try to comfort and calm John down. Dean gave a faint smile before closing his eyes again. John was half asleep when he felt a gentle touch to his head. He gave a smile, thinking Dean was lying close to him. "Thank you, Master." He mumbled.

Dean soon fell into a restful sleep knowing John was in good hands. The same shadow had watched over him over the years. Comforting him from nightmares when he had no one else. John drifted off into a deep sleep as the touch comforted him.


	9. Chapter 9

(Hope you all enjoy the update. Let us know what you think. May do another update tomorrow if I get the chance.) Rose

John didn't wake until mid morning when Dean began moving around. He moved and felt a painful pulling in his ass. "Fuck." He panted.

"Morning, Dimples." Dean told him, trying not to sigh. "How you doing?"

"Okay...just a little sore." John tried to laugh as he sat up. "You all did a number on me...but it was great."

"Good...glad you enjoyed it, Dimples. I know we were a bit rough at times." Dean tried not to look too concerned.

"It's okay, Master...I liked it...just not used to two cocks fucking me I guess." John smiled. "I remember you petting me last night. Sorry I bothered you."

Dean ran a hand through his hair, looking slightly sheepish. "That...um...wasn't me."

John looked surprised. "It wasn't?"

"It was one of my friends." Dean told him. "I woke up and they were by your side to calm you."

John lowered his eyes before the disappointment could be seen in them. Even in his exhausted state his heart had warmed at the touch. Of course it hadn't been Dean. Why would he lay so close...like they were something special? "Tell your friends thank you."

"They know." Dean moved to dress. "Well, I have a few interviews this morning. "You boys behave while I'm gone." He told John jokingly. Looking at Seth he swore that man could sleep through a marching band.

Tears wanted to wet John's eyes. It was a curse to love a man so much who had a constant wall around him. "Yes, Master...have a nice day." Dean grabbed his key, wallet, and phone before rushing out the door.

John looked at the bed, feeling a pain in his heart. He knew he needed to bury his feelings before he really got hurt. Dean never promised him any kind of relationship outside of the sub/Dom one. He moved to get up, almost crying out at the pain to his ass.

Seth woke a few hours later and they had breakfast. Although John was in pain he drew a bath for Seth and helped the younger man in and back out. Seth couldn't help but smirk inside. It seemed he had quite the errand boy. John loved to serve and Dean gave him no outlet for that. John gave Seth a long rub down after his bath on the bed, trying to ignore the pulling pain in his ass. "You know, John." Seth began. "I can give you some pointers on giving good head. All you need to do is ask."

"Thanks but I'm getting better I think...Rome seemed to enjoy it last night." John smiled. "Oh, you didn't know? He didn't get off...he pulled out and jerked off in the shower." Seth said calmly. John's heart sank at the news. It was one more thing he failed at as a sub. "He didn't? But he said he was close. I heard him." Seth almost purred at the caress to his back. "I guess he just couldn't quite get there." John wanted to shrink and hide. No wonder Dean kept his distance. He was a useless sub other than a big ass to spank and fuck. He finished with Seth and then kept to himself the rest of the day. The pain and depression weighed heavy on him. Roman probably thought he was a big joke.

Dean returned to the suite as he still had over an hour before he would have to leave for the arena. "Hey, Boys." Dean greeted them, looking around.

John gave a nod as he sat on the floor by the couch, looking up from his phone. "Hey, Master." His eyes looked slightly sad and lacked their usual luster. Seth sat on the couch watching TV. "Hey, Sir."

"What's wrong, Dimples?" Dean asked, walking closer to him.

John's eyes were lowered. "Just a little sore, Master...and I feel bad. I heard Rome never got off...I know I'm not very good but I'm trying."

"Did you take your soak like I told you last night?" Dean asked as he crouched near by.

John slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry...I forgot...I helped Seth take a bath and gave him a massage." Seth didn't hear what was said as he was focused on the TV.

"Really now...that was sweet of you, Dimples." Dean shifted his eyes to Seth then back to John. He slowly stood up. "Follow me, Dimples."

John winced as he stood to follow Dean. "I wanted to, Master...I like tending others."

Dean led John to the bathroom and began to fill the large soaking tub. "You need to tend to yourself though."

John nodded. "I was...upset I guess." He admitted.

"No excuse." Dean told him. "Do I have to make sure you get treated right after playing even if you're tired?" He checked the water to make sure it was hot, but not too hot. "Strip."

John began to strip, his head lowered. Why did Dean want him? It seemed he was nothing but trouble and couldn't even make his friend satisfied. "I'm sorry, Master. I know you have work to think of."

"It's fine. I have time." Dean told him as he shut the water off. He looked at John. "Were you told why Roman didn't get off?"

John shook his head. "Kit was talking...he offered to give me some pointers on giving head since it's kinda his thing. I said I was getting better and he mentioned Rome had to jack off in the bathroom."

"He did...but it wasn't because you weren't good." Dean told him. "You slipped into subspace and it scared him. He loved it...loved how receptive you are to being used as a submissive even though he isn't a Dom like I am. He told me once he came in here to get off he did very quickly thinking about you." He offered John a hand. "Okay, in you go."

John took the hand and settled down into the water feeling better. "I did? I've heard of subspace but never experienced it before."

"You did...don't you remember?" Dean asked as he moved to sit on the side of the tub.

"Kind of...I remember feeling so full...loving the stretch and then it just kind of fades out." John replied as he sat back.

"Roman said he was close...told him okay...gave you the okay. You came and that pushed Seth...then me over. I told Roman he was the only man left. That is when he saw how out of it you looked. It had nothing to do with him not enjoying it. He was just worried about you." Dean tried to explain.

"I'm glad to hear that...I felt like shit." John admitted.

"Well, don't, fucking ask him yourself next time if you want...ask if there is something different you could do to make it better for him. You know...like with me when you're not tied you know I like to have my balls rolled." Dean told him as he reached over, petting his head.

"Yes, Master." John agreed quietly with a smile. "Why does Kit want to kiss me? I don't even think he likes me."

"You would need to ask him." Dean replied. "Maybe he likes to do it..and knows I seem to enjoy watching it."

"It did feel good...just never pictured him as my first after all these years." John said.

"Well, I guess not...it was the first night and all. Glad you like it though." Dean told him. John nodded. There was so much he wanted to say. He loved Dean, wanted Dean to kiss him, touch him...but he knew he never could. It would only scare the younger man away. "So...promise me you will take better care of yourself. Okay, Dimples? Even if you feel down. Also, talk to me if you are unsure of how you are doing." Dean told him.

"I promise, Master...I'm sorry." John told him.

"Good." Dean told John with a smile, petting him again. "So, was there anything you didn't like last night?"

"No...it was all good. My favorite parts were Roman covering my mouth and when you spanked me." John smiled. "Being used like that was a real fantasy."

"Good...Roman said he remembered the mouth thing from last time. You bit him though." Dean slightly exclaimed.

"Sorry...heat of the moment. I was hoping it would make him slap me or something." John kind of laughed.

Dean looked. "Slap you? Really?"

"Yeah...you know. Growl, slap my face then gag me or something." John replied, the warm water soothing him. "I like being man handled and Rome is good at it."

Dean couldn't help but laugh. "I'll let him know."

John nodded with a smile. "You guys can be rough any time you want...I like it."

"I noticed. So how was the day alone with Kit?" Dean asked.

"It was okay...I helped him get a bath and gave him a massage." John said.

Dean tried not to roll his eyes. "You know he isn't helpless right? Yes, his knee isn't 100%, but he did fine up to now."

"I didn't mind...I thought when I had a Master it would be part of my duties." John admitted. "I like doing things like that."

Dean actually lowered his head. "I...I'm sorry if I am not providing everything you need."

"It's fine, Master. I know you don't like me touching you...you prefer to tend your own needs." John said quickly as he sensed Dean's discomfort. In all honestly he had fantasized for years about having a Dom, washing and pampering his body.

"It is nothing you did...hope you realize that." Dean told him.

"I...I understand that." John nodded. "So, when Kit asks me to wash him it feels good. Makes me feel needed."

"Okay then...just don't forget your own needs in the process." Dean told him, moving to brush John's face.

"I won't..." John looked into Dean's eyes as he man touched his face. He felt his heart ache with longing. There was a hint of some sort of look in Dean's own eyes but he turned his head and stood before it could be clearly read.

"I'll check on you in a few moments. I need to change shirts for the show." Dean told John as he turned, moving from the room.

John was a little stunned from the emotions he had felt from the simple touch. When Dean came out of the bathroom Seth looked at him from the couch. "Hey...Dimples okay?"

Dean looked over. "He's still soaking. I am sure he will be sore for a while. Don't be too hard on him please, Kit." He headed for his suitcase.

"Huh? I wasn't planning on playing with him." Seth protested.

"I mean also running him around." Dean told him. "Help you some...maybe, but he needs to take it easy to heal up."

"He said he enjoys it." Seth tried to protest. "He got down and was drying my feet and I never even asked. He said he always wanted to do chores like that."

"I know...and I am not saying you have to fully stop...just try to be mindful that he is in pain right now." Dean told him with a sigh.

"I will...Dimples makes a good pet doesn't he?" Seth said almost mockingly. "Hard to believe it's the same guy half the locker room is afraid of pissing off."

"Yeah, he is...maybe you need a few lessons." Dean smiled.

Seth ' s dark eyes widened. "That hurt. I've been a sub before John even thought of serving you. If anything I should be teaching him."

"Yes, you served me...and we saw what happened. How much of your heart is that of a sub if you just care to be pampered all day?" Dean asked.

"Maybe I'm more of a switch...but I submit full time because I love you." Seth admitted finally.

Dean licked his lips with a suck of his teeth. "Fine...as I said you can let John...mean Dimples help you...he does like it. Just don't abuse his kind heart."

Seth nodded, trying not to make a face. "I won't. But aren't you just a little?" He wasn't going to be the only one called out.

Dean tilted his head and walked over toward the couch. "Explain."

Seth swallowed hard at the look Dean gave him. "Just...he worships the ground you walk on...he serves you like some kind of faithful puppy. You know what he desires yet you let him serve without any thought of him...it seems he's nothing more than a toy to us, a pet." Seth smirked. "I'm fine with that."

Dean hated the look Seth returned when he finished his statement. It almost made the shaggy haired man feel dirty. "He isn't just that...but I made no promise of more from the night I accepted his pledge." Dean turned. "I need to check on him." He headed back for the bathroom.

John was relaxing in the tub with his eyes closed with Dean came in. He opened his eyes with a smile. Dean actually had a faintly confused if pained looked when he saw John. "Ready to get out?" Dean asked. He tried to block the swirl of emotions that wanted to flood his brain.

"Yeah...I feel better. Thanks." John nodded as he moved to stand up.

Dean grabbed the towel, bringing it over. "I need to be heading out in a moment."

"Okay...I'll see you later, Master." John replied. He felt a sense of sadness as Dean seemed off and in a hurry to leave. Dean gave him the towel. He then headed off, forgetting to tell John when he may be back in so the older man could order for him. Reaching the car his stomach felt in knots that food was one of the last things on it. John just stood, holding the towel. What had he done wrong? One minute Dean was touching his face the next acting like he had a disease. He wrapped it around his waist and left the bathroom.

Seth saw him and read his tortured expression. "What's wrong, Dimples?"

John took off the towel to put on clean boxers and shorts. "Master...he acts so off around me."

Seth gave a sympathetic sigh. "Yeah, we were just talking. I asked him about that...told him you want more. He said he never promised you anything but being his sub." Silence hung heavy in the room.

"He's right." John said, his voice breaking. He moved to sit on the couch.

Seth reached to pat him on the shoulder. "Sorry, Dimples...truth is he still loves me. It's nothing against you. We were together before you came along. I'll kiss you...let you serve me if you want."

Tears actually ran down John's cheeks as he nodded. "Thanks." It made Seth feel powerful to see how he could manipulate the older man.

At the arena Dean worked to stay focused. He was sore after the fight involving Owens and Sheamus. He was back in the trainer icing his shoulder and neck. He was waiting on the all clear from the trainer. Roman stopped by on his way down the hallway. "Hey. Want to ride back together? I rode with Kevin and he had to go early."

Dean lifted his head wincing. "Yeah...as soon as they let me out of here."

Roman nodded. "I'll grab my gear and wait on you." He moved to walk on down the crowded hallway.

It was about another 20 minutes before Dean met up with him. "Good thing they heard you say you were riding with me." He handed Roman the keys.

"Damn, how bad are you?" Roman asked as he took the keys.

"You know the normal shit..worried I hit my head too hard on that powerbomb." Dean tried to brush it off.

Roman nodded. "Well, take it easy tonight." In short time they were on the road to the hotel. "How's John today?" Roman asked, noticing Dean seemed quiet.

"Sore...didn't get in the tub until this evening when I checked in." Dean sighed. "Found out you didn't get off last night and he was depressed thinking he failed."

"Fuck...he was so out of it. How'd he find out?" Roman wondered.

"Two guesses." Dean told him as he rested his head back and closed his eyes.

"Fuck it...was it Seth?" Roman growled, his hands tightening on the steering wheel.

"Yep." Dean groaned. "I feel so fucking torn. I know John wants more from me but won't ask it...and Seth feels he deserves more."

"Why would he ask?" Roman asked bluntly. "You told me he brought up kissing and relationships once and you shot him down...told him it would never be that. Hell, Dean you threatened to break up with him over it until he freaked. Why would he want to risk losing you?"

"I know...I know..fuck." Dean groaned. "I feel torn...I do yet I don't want to. Listening to Seth I am feeling as dirty as those fucking John's of my mom I dealt with growing up." He screamed, before punching the roof of the car. He then cringed to hold his shoulder.

Roman jumped. "Fuck, Man! I almost wrecked the car." He pulled the car off in the closet parking lot and turned to look at Dean. "Why do you feel dirty? What did Seth say?" The Samoan wanted to growl.

"Sorry, Man...sorry." Dean tried to apologize. "John helped him out a lot today...so I warned Seth not to take advantage of John's kind heart and let him get rest. Seth...basically turned the statement back on me. Saying about how I wasn't giving John what he wanted or needed...just using him for my own pleasure."

Roman sighed. "I warned him not to hurt you. You're not dirty. You're a Dom. You're supposed to use John right? You were honest with him up front about what he was getting into. I feel bad for him but it's not your fault he has feelings for you. Not like you lead him on."

"Yeah...I was...He deserves more though...he's a good guy...fuck, even 'Mama' watched over and comforted John while he was resting." Mama was the name Dean gave to one of the shadows. One he claimed was the first that came to him when he was just a troubled teenager living on the streets. When he couldn't stand living in the abusive shithole he knew as a home. Mama looked out for him, warned him of danger when he had no one else.

Roman looked thoughtful. "I know he's a good guy. I love playing with him. But you can't force yourself to have feelings because of sympathy. Hell, didn't you say John is only allowed in your bed if he promises not to touch you?"

Dean sighed. "Yeah...wonder if I am just...scared." Dean couldn't believe he just admitted that.

Roman moved to look at Dean fully. "So you do...feel something for him?"

"Kinda...sort of...maybe?" Dean gave a frustrated growl. "Fuck, I have such a headache."

Roman patted Dean's shoulder. "Try to calm down. If you care for John you'll know in time. You've been through alot. Give yourself some slack."

"I'm trying, Us' I am...I don't know if my head it pounding from the stress or the blow." Dean groaned.

"Just go get some rest." Roman started up the car and pulled out. "And tell that self entitled brat of yours to go to hell and leave you alone about John. You're his Dom. What he said deserves a punishment if you ask me."

"I know...fuck. I hate to say it but I think I still have a tender spot for the twerp." Dean hated to say. "He think John is a sub...a pet and that is all."

Roman shook his head. "Sucks to be you, Man. Feelings for two guys...both fucking want you but they're as different as polar opposites."

"Yeah...fuck, I have a feeling John could care less if I did show them both affection. We both know Seth though. He has a jealous streak as wide as the one that was in his hair." Dean groaned.

"Ain't that the truth. He'd better calm his tush down." Roman pulled into the hotel parking lot. "Go get your rest. No drama allowed."

"I'll try." Dean got out of the car and went to throw his bag on his good shoulder. As he did his balance tried to go off kilter. "Whoa." He put his arms out some. "I'm good...I'm good."

"Fuck...let me help." Roman said as he moved to grab the bag from Dean. John was sitting on the floor waiting on Dean in the suite and Seth was lounging on the couch.

Dean was walking almost like he was drunk to the elevator and to the room. He fished for the key, swiping it and opening the door. John noticed Dean was unsteady the moment he came in with Roman. He jumped to his feet and walked over to him. "You injured, Master?"

"Ju-just the normal banged around." Dean replied.

"He needs to rest." Roman told John, setting the bag down. John nodded. "Do you need to eat, Master?"

"Should...don't know if I can though." Dean admitted.

John lead Dean to the couch. "I can order something light. If you can't eat it, it's okay."

Roman gave Seth a glare that made the smaller man shrink back. "I'll head out. I see he's in good hands...by the way, John. I enjoyed last night. Love to do it again soon." He turned to go.

"Thanks, Us'." Dean told him as he sat down. Even with his head spinning in a foggy whirlpool he noticed John came to his side while Seth hadn't moved or said one word. "Okay, Dimples...wh-what ever you think is good."

John moved to look at Seth. "Hungry, Kit?" Seth nodded. "I'll have the baked salmon with a side salad and water." John moved to the phone and placed Seth's order along with baked chicken and veggies for himself and Dean. Seth glanced at Dean. "Don't you hate rough nights in the ring?"

"Some rougher than others." Dean winced. He went to pull his jacket off, struggling with it some.

John noticed and moved to help Dean take off his jacket and shoes. "I'm not trying to be in your space, Master. I just want to help."

"It-it's fine, Dimples...thanks." Dean tried not to mumble. With a jacket off the beginning of a deep bruise could be seen on Dean's left shoulder.

"Fuck...you did have a bad night." Seth exclaimed. John looked as he sat the leather jacket aside. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Um...bath...maybe a couple aspirins if we have any?" Dean asked, feeling slightly confused.

"Of course. As soon as we eat I'll draw the bath." John assured him. "I have the pills." Seth told John as he stood to get the bottle from his bag.

"That works." Dean told them. "Thanks, Kit." Dean told Seth, taking the pills. He looked realizing he needed a drink.

John fetched Dean a water from the cooler so he could take his pills. "He'll be okay." He told two shadows he saw watching. Dean took the water and the pills then tried to rest his head back on the couch. Seth went back to watching TV as they waited. John sat on the floor, glancing at Dean from time to time. Even without looking Dean moved enough to lightly pat John's head then reached over, patting Seth's good leg. Both men offered him a smile. The food arrived a short time later and John served Dean his food first.

Dean ate slowly. He wondered if the fog would ever clear from his head. Deep down he knew it would, this wasn't the first time in his life that his brains got rattled. John watched Dean from time to time. When he was finished he headed into the bathroom to run a warm bath. Seth didn't offer help because his relationship with Dean had never included pampering. Dean liked it that way and Seth did as well. Dean slowly got up, heading for the bathroom. "Thanks." He almost mumbled. "They say you feel worse the day after...this will suck."

"Did they give you the day off?" John asked, worried. "I have work in the morning but Kit should be around."

"Um." Dean tried to think. "I think it was a...a wait and see thing." He went to begin stripping the best he could.

"Please, let me help." John offered. He moved to help his Dom with shirt.

"Thanks." Dean mumbled. For once Dean didn't seem to be protesting the help. John helped Dean strip and helped him down into the warm tub. He noticed one of the shadows had followed them into the bathroom. Dean tried not to cringe as he tried to relax. Dean's eyes shifted towards the shadow. "I'll be okay...go on."

"Nice they care so much." John commented as the shadow tilted its head.

" I wonder why me." Dean whispered as the bathroom seemed to amplify their voices.

"Maybe they feel you need it...and see you're special." John moved to sit on the edge of the tub. "Like why can I see spirits and ghosts? I've had Eddie, Owen and Andre come up behind me in my locker room. I visited the Performance Center and Dusty tried to get me to give the kids a pep talk."

"I don't know which would be stranger to experience." Dean admitted.

"The worst was Chris Benoit. I came across him once and had to take two days off...the guilt, torment and agony he gave off made me sick. " John made a face at the memory.

"Damn, Man...um...nevermind." Dean wondered if he admitted what happened, but part of him didn't want to know.

"Yeah, that's better left alone." John said as if reading Dean. "Would you rather I give you your privacy?"

"No...you can stay." Dean was quiet a moment. "I guess...sometimes it is nicer to have an actual person around."

"I just don't want to crowd you. Kit told me you've always enjoyed your privacy." John said.

"Many times I do...then again it also may not be wise with a concussion." Dean told him.

John nodded. "You're right." He sat quietly until Dean was ready to get out. He moved to help him climb from the tub and dry off.

"I don't know if it was the asprin or the bath...maybe the company...but I do feel a little better...Thanks, Dimples." He told John while he allowed the older man dry him off.

"My pleasure." John smiled as he bent to dry Dean's lower half. "You need to lay down and rest though, Master."

"Sounds right...I ate...I soaked...bed sounds good." Dean faintly joked.

John helped Dean to bed on his side. "You taking the bed tonight, Kit?" John asked. Seth looked thoughtful then shook his head no. "Better if it's you tonight, John. So you can keep an eye on him."

"Sweet of you, Kit...See you in the morning." Dean told him as he carefully got in the bed and tried to lay on his right side, showing how the bruise spread from the shoulder and toward the back.

"Master, I have some cream that may help the bruises. Want me to get it?" John offered.

"Sure, Dimples...thank you." Dean answered. He could almost question what had gotten into him. John brought the jar of cream and applied it gently to coat the bruises. There was a calm and joy in the older man's eyes as he was allowed to serve his Dom. He touched the bruised skin gently.

Dean closed his eyes, just taking in the almost foreign feeling, but a good one. Once John finished he climbed into bed and turned off the light. "Night, Master." He said softly.

"Night, Dimples...night, Kit." Dean told them both. He shifted slightly to try to get comfortable. At one point Dean's hand moved over to brush John's arm in his sleep. John was half asleep but he smiled at the light touch. Part way through the night Dean groaned as his shoulder began to throb. The large shadow moved to his side, brushing his head.

John woke slightly and looked at Dean. He took a risk and moved a little closer, taking a hand to touch Dean's messy locks along with the shadow. "It's okay, Master." He whispered.

"Dimples?" Dean asked in a whisper.

"Yeah...sorry. You cried out." John said in a whisper. "The one shadow is here too."

"Can I get another pill?" Dean asked he didn't know his shoulder seemed so bad.

"Of course. Kit left the bottle out." John moved from the bed to quietly get two pills and a water for Dean. He handed them to the younger man.

Dean rolled and sat to carefully take the pills. "I wasn't sure if enough time passed." He admitted to John. He swallowed the pills with the water with a smile. "Thanks."

"Welcome." John climbed back into bed. The sound of Seth snoring could be heard. It took maybe a half hour for Dean to fall back asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

(Hope you all enjoy it and leave some feedback if you like the story. Here are two new updates since you reviewed and asked so nicely. LOL) Rose

The next day Dean was reevaluated by the doctor and it was determined he actually dislocated his left shoulder. They had no clue how the trainer had missed that the night before. He was told to go home for the week.

Of course John could not go with him or even Seth because they both had work and other prior engagements. It saddened John but there was nothing he could do. He went back to rooming with Randy so he wouldn't be alone. About half way through the week Randy looked at John while doing his Twitter work. "You going to mope the whole time he's gone?"

"Sorry...I miss him." John admitted. "I'll try to be better."

"How hard you fall for this dude? Honestly, I would wonder if you forgot about me if you didn't say hi at the arenas." Randy commented. "Except for that I'm lucky if I heard two peeps from you the last two months."

John gave Randy a look of regret. "I'm sorry, Ran. I was a shitty friend. I guess I was just enjoying having a Dom after all these years of waiting but it was wrong of me."

"Yeah...guess I could have said something sooner." Randy replied, trying to take some of the sting away. "Guess it's going good though?"

John nodded. "For the most part. He was hurt in the past...well, it's no secret he had a hard life growing up...nothing like we did. So it takes time for him to trust someone." He paused. "There is one thing. He took in another sub...and I think he resents me...well, I get mixed signals."

"Wait...another sub? And he's still adjusting to you? Doesn't sounds overly responsible." Randy commented. "As for a hard life...what, like that shit Bray was spouting about a year back?"

"It was a sub he had before me...they made amends." John answered. "Yeah, the Bray stuff was just a part of it. Look up his Jon Moxley character promos...his mom was a damn hooker and drug dealer...he spent time in state homes."

"Wow, talk about chaotic. No wonder he wants such control now." Randy admitted.

"Yeah...he had Seth as a sub...he was in love with him. I thought it was all a storyline but he just up and left Dean without even a goodbye. Then he just came crawling back and begged for another chance." John confided.

If Randy was drinking he would have choked. "You're fucking kidding?! That little pain in the ass?"

"Yeah, Dean has a soft spot for him so he gave in." John looked confused. "He...um...kissed me. Multiple times. It's odd...Dean won't kiss either of us but he loves seeing us make out."

"Watch out. I swear he is slimer than Heyman." Randy told him.

John nodded. "I really love Dean...but I don't know if he feels the same or not. He calls me Dimples."

"Dimples?" Randy chuckled. "Cute...just watch Seth...if Dean already was in love once he will try to push his way in until he is Dean's only focus."

"I know...I've seen him try at times." John admitted. The guys continued to talk, Randy hoped he opened John's eyes some. Later that week Dean carefully drove to the main location for the Lion's Den. He parked and headed in with his arm still in the sling. He was ordered to wear it until he was cleared in a few days. He walked in, the door man nodding to him as most of the staff knew Dean well because of his status within the group. He headed for the upper floor to the offices. He decided to knock at the main office first before checking Master Leo's residence.

Leo was inside tending some business on his computer when he heard the knock. "Come on in!" He called out.

Dean opened the door, walking in taking a look. He saw it was just them. "Hey, Sir...figured you'd be down here this time of day." He walked to the couch, taking a seat.

"Dean! Good to see you." Leo turned his focus on the younger man, taking in the look of him. "Oh, you got hurt at work? Not too badly I hope."

"Popped Shoulder...they want to check me over next week." Dean told him. "Had time off and was going stir crazy."

Leo nodded, knowing how restless the other man could get. "So, how's your new submissive working out for you? He living up to expectations?"

"He's great...just a few issues, but we are working on them. Thank you, Sir for giving me a kick in the ass to try."Dean said gratefully.

Leo nodded with a smile. "You're welcome...you say issues...what are they if you don't mind my asking. From what I could tell John seemed near perfect."

"He wanted to do EVERYTHING for me...pay for Everything. You know how I am, Sir. I am trying to loosen that part some. That and...um...well...I took Kit back." Dean had to admit.

Leo looked beyond shocked at the news. "You took Kit back?" He repeated. "After what he pulled, I should have stripped away his membership. It was unforgivable for a submissive of ours."

Dean licked his lips before biting the top one. "Yes, Sir...I know...I hate to say it...I guess I still have feelings for him."

Leo shook his head with a fatherly look. "I thought as much, Kid. That's why falling in love with your submissive is bad news. It clouds good judgment."

"Does that apply to you and Star?...sorry, Sir...out of line." Dean commented. Star was one of Leo's first submissives. Quite possibly one of the oldest members of that location. Even older the man was never too far away if he was needed by Leo. Even if it was not voiced many knew there was a love between the two. If there wasn't the older sub would have stepped down as alpha years ago.

Leo looked thoughtful. "I guess sometimes feelings are unavoidable." He relented. "Please tell me you at least punished him severely...hard lashes or weeks in a cock cage." He knew Dean's reputation as a hard man.

"I lashed him with the bitch strap." Dean told him. "The letters read quite nicely."

Leo nodded. "At least that's something. If you choose to give him another chance I'll trust your judgement. Just be careful. Has John earned his mark yet?" The man spoke of the official mark of the Lion's Den given to each submissive who was owned. It was a pendant of a lion with a full mane, colors of deep purple behind it.

"I feel he has. I had not acquired one for him yet." Dean admitted. "I am hesitant...just because of myself, not him. He is so sweet...I...damn, Sir. I think I am starting to feel something...just I don't know if it is love like I had for Kit...or just a deeper love of a Master for his charge."

"Does it matter what kind of feelings you have?" Leo asked gently. "As long as he is happy to serve and you enjoy his company."

"But didn't you just say it clouds judgement? Can I really feel for both?" Dean pondered. He knew even with rules he could speak somewhat freely to Leo and he was one of the closest things he had to a father figure.

Leo sighed. "I see where you're going with this. Are you not wishing a collar for John because you may decide to only keep Kit as yours? Do you think two are complicating things?"

"You know even submissive you know how center focused Kit can be. If he thinks I care for John...oh, by the way his name is Dimples...so if Kit suspects I care for Dimples even remotely as I do him...I see a fight." Dean sighed.

Leo was a direct man. He leaned forward. "You are exactly right. Some subs do not play well with others. I know you genuinely care for Kit. Does this mean you wish to release Dimples back to me to find another Dom? Because if you're unsure of his status it's not fair to lead him on. He deserves stability."

"I don't know, Sir...Kit has hurt me before...I know John cares even if he won't say it. Can I throw a sure thing away on the past? Damn it, Sir...Even Mama seems to like him...the others too." Dean lowered his head, running his good hand through his hair.

Leo reached to pat Dean on the shoulder. "Looks like you have some soul searching. If Dimples really has feelings for you it would be cruel to lead him on and toss him aside for Kit. The sooner he is told the better."

"I know you're right, Sir...I never wish to toss him aside...I just fear it happening even if I don't mean it to." Dean tried to explain. Dean knew how Seth was...how he could be. It was like he could see it when he was away from the smaller man, but not when he was around him. Seth had a way of blinding him to the truth.

"Keep an eye on things. If it comes down to choosing make a wise choice." Leo told him. "If you decide to keep Dimples let me know. We will have his mark made and bring you both here for the official collaring ceremony. Kit will have to prove himself before his will be issued."

Dean nodded. "Okay, Sir...you know we will need a heads up to get the time away."

"When you are ready to give him his official collar contact me. I will make arrangements and let you know." Leo looked troubled. "Think long and hard before releasing him for Kit. I saw John outside after his last prospect turned him down. He was crying. He tried to hide it from me but he was. You'd never guess it but rejection has played a large part in his time with our group. If he is left alone again I may take him in myself."

"You're much better than Daniel, Sir." Dean admitted. That took some weight...but not much. As Dean thought he wondered could he picture John not with him? How strained would they be even at work? No, work was not the first thought. His first thought was being with John...how caring and loving John was once he let him be so.

Leo nodded. "Just keep me informed, Kid. It's always great to see you."

Dean looked at him. "Know what, Sir...prepare the mark." Dean spoke with conviction. "If Kit doesn't like it...he can move on."

A smile broke out across Leo's tan face, showing off his white teeth. "That's what I like to hear. I will be honored to prepare the mark...and a nice ceremony for you both."

"Thank you very much, Sir. I just needed someone to help clear my head I guess." Dean told him. "I am sure I have taken up more than enough of your time." He went to stand up.

Leo stood to give him a fatherly hug. "I'm proud of you." He whispered near Dean's ear. "I read auras...John's is pure and giving. You made a good choice." Dean smiled with a nod before turning to head out the door maybe with a slight tear in his eye before he left the building to drive home. The time passed until Dean was cleared to be back on the road again. John reserved a suite for them and Kit too when he came over. He had missed his Master so much.

Dean called John's phone from the lobby to find his room number. John was in his room when the phone went off. He had a few hours between shows. He answered and gave Dean the number. Dean arrived, knocking. He set his one bag down as it was pulling the shoulder. John opened the door with his normal dimpled grin, wearing the ever present shorts and t-shirt. "Great to see you." He moved back to let Dean come inside.

Dean smiled, moving past him. "Can you get that last bag for me please?"

"Of course." John moved to take the bag and carry it inside. "It's great to see you, Master."

"You too, Dimples." Dean told him once the door was closed. "Is Kit around or out?" Dean asked, looking but not seeing sight of him.

"He's not here yet. I contacted him with the number. He said maybe an hour or so." John replied.

"Good." Dean replied with almost a sigh, moving to sit on the couch spreading his knees. "Come kneel here." He pointed to the spot in front of him. "Facing me."

"Yes, Master." John wondered what was up as he walked and moved to kneel in front of Dean. His eyes were lowered slightly as was customary.

"I want to talk to you about a few things...and part of me know it may be wrong to keep it from Kit...but it will be for both our sanity...understood?" Dean asked, looking down at him.

John nodded. "Yes, Master. Of course."

Dean lightly cupped John's face, tilting his head slightly. "I care about you, Dimples. I think more than I cared to try to allow myself to. You got in there though...no matter what Kit tries to convince you otherwise I do." Even while trying to be firm Dean's voice may have cracked ever so slightly.

John's eyes registered multiple emotions, surprise, disbelief, and a little hope. "Thank you, Master. I...I think you know I adore you."

"I do...but I was scared. Sadly I know Kit can be jealous and possessive. He will need to learn though to accept it...or walk." Dean told John sadly. He leaned forward, kissing John's forehead. He knew it wasn't what either wanted, but it was a start. "Wish your collar, my boy?"

John had to smile at being called boy. He gave a happy nod. "Yes, please." Dean moved his hands from John's face and placed one to the neck, placing the collar.

"Thank you, Master...for everything. I won't let you down." John assured him.

"I'm sure you won't." Dean kissed John's forehead again. "How about lunch...you know how plane food is."

John stood with a smile. "Of course, Master. Should I order for Kit too?" He felt almost giddy at the kiss to his forehead.

"If he is due here soon go ahead. Remember light fare for him." Dean told him.

"Yes, Master. What would you like?" John asked.

Dean thought a moment. "Hmm, you know what… a steak burger, fries and a shake." He smiled.

"It's my Load Day. Think I'll have the same." John agreed with a smile. He placed the order along with a chicken salad for Seth. He then moved to take a seat on the floor. John knew none of them had sexual gratification in over a week so he figured Dean would want to play later. "I missed your buddies." He told Dean with a smile.

"That is an odd thing to hear. I know they drive Kit crazy." Dean couldn't help but laugh. "He doesn't have a key yet does he?"

"No, but I picked up three keys instead of one. They are on the table by the door." John replied. A few minutes later a knock was heard. John moved to answer and let Seth in.

Dean looked over as Seth walked in. "Hey, Kit."

"Hey, Sir...Dimples." Seth greeted. He moved to sit down his bag as John closed the door. He looked at Dean. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah...I actually am." Dean smiled. "Dimples ordered all of us lunch."

Seth gave a naughty smirk as he turned to eye John. "Thanks, Dimples." He reached to pull John close for a kiss. John did not know what it was about Seth. Randy and even Dean warned him to be careful but in his presence, he couldn't resist him. Seth skillfully worked his tongue into John's mouth as a hand reached to grope his ass.

Dean watched and couldn't help but shift. "You boys been apart the whole time?" Dean asked.

Seth broke the kiss and trailed his mouth to suck lightly on the side of John's neck. "Y-Yes, Master." John replied, trying not to moan. "Kit had his appointments elsewhere...I roomed with Randy."

"Seems everyone was missed all the way around." Dean gave a faint pant.

"Fuck." John moaned as Seth sucked the side of his neck. "No one's ever kissed my neck before." Seth loved the feeling of power. How he could almost melt both men at the same time.

"Well, you said you never been kissed at all...like it there, Dimples?" Dean asked with a lick of his lips.

"Fuck yeah...so sensitive." John panted as Seth moved toward his ear. "Makes my knees weak."

"Is Kit having fun teasing Dimples...like putting a show on?" Dean asked even though the answer was clear.

Seth finally moved his mouth from John's skin. He loved how the powerful man almost quivered under his touch. "You know I am, Sir. Wish me to stop?"

"Maybe at least until after lunch." Dean laughed. Seth nodded and moved away from John. John looked stunned a few moments before he pulled himself together enough to sit. "You okay, Dimples?" Dean tried not to laugh.

"Yeah...fuck, my head feels loopy." John chuckled.

"Sorry if I ruined your fun." Dean chuckled.

"It's okay, Master. Just need to eat." John replied. "Never felt something so good as my neck being played with...fuck." Seth quietly observed Dean. Something was different about the man. He seemed somehow...more open in the way he looked at John...softer.

"Guess we will need to keep that in mind...I think Kit likes toying with you like a mouse for my amusement." Dean commented.

Seth had to smile at the comment. "Maybe just a little. It's rare I get to stretch my claws."

"And it seems Dimples enjoys those claws don't you?" Dean asked John.

John nodded, his face still a bit flush. "Yes...feels good even if a bit teasing."

"Then no harm." Dean laughed.

The food arrived shortly after and the three men ate hungrily. John enjoyed his rare treat, sipping the shake with a blissful expression.

Dean tried not to laugh as John was looking like a content puppy enjoying a treat.

John drank all the chocolate shake before he started on the large burger. Seth gave him a look from the couch. "Looks like you'd better burn some calories, Dimples. Don't need that ass getting any bigger do you?" It was hard to tell if he was joking or not. John paused to look at the food. "It's my Load Day...I don't eat this way often." Seth gave an almost mocking laugh. "I'm joking...lighten up."

"I think Kit was just trying to think of an excuse for us to fuck you, Dimples. You know work a good sweat." Dean smirked before eating a few fries.

Dean's words weren't true but Seth gave a nod. "Exactly."

"Oh." John flushed a little. "I like a good workout."

"Well, it seemed Kit was trying to get a pre workout in earlier." Dean commented as he looked between the two men.

Seth loved the way he could make John squirm. "If Master would let me I'd tie you up and tease you until you almost explode from wanting his cock."

"Sounds good...Let him lick my cock to get me ready for that ass." Dean stated.

John gave a small pant as he tried to focus on eating. "Fuck...sounds hot."

"Good...we can use the silk rope this time." Dean told them. He could already feel his cock pressing against his jeans, wanting to be released.

Seth smirked at John, a hint of darkness in his eyes. "I'm going to make you beg, Dimples." John felt his cock twitch at the promise, giving a nod.

"He likes not needing to be the big dog around us." Dean commented as he cupped his clothed cock under the table.

John noticed Dean's hand as he was sitting near his feet. "Getting excited, Master?" He asked.

Dean gave a faint cough then a big sip of his shake. "Guess you can put it that way, Dimples." He moved his hand to pet the older man's head.

The three men finished their food and put away the trash. Seth looked at his Dom. "Sir, may I have permission to make John squirm and beg before you fuck him? I want to drive him crazy...edge him." John did not hear Seth as he had excused himself to the bathroom.

"Granted." Dean told him with a smile. He got up from the table and moved toward the bed, already removing his shirt. John walked out of the bathroom having no idea the sexual torment that awaited him. Seth looked like the cat who swallowed the canary. "Strip down for us, Dimples." Dean ordered as he went to remove his pants, giving some relief to the pressure he had been feeling.

John moved to take off his clothes with Seth following suit. He loved the thought of making Super Cena beg and plead. "That's good, Boys...sexy. Oh yeah...the rope." Dean moved toward his travel bag, searching through it coming back with a length of black, silk rope. "Here you go, Kit." He handed it to Seth.

Seth took the rope with a thank you. He bound John's hands behind his back, enjoying the way the large biceps moved. He walked to his bag and pulled out one of his blue silk ties, looking at Dean. "A blindfold okay, Sir?"

"How will he see to lick me?" Dean wondered. "I guess I could tease him with it from above. Go ahead."

"Thank you. It will heighten his senses." Seth moved behind John to rob him of his sight. "You are at my mercy now...to play with as I see fit." He said lowly into John's ear. He began to kiss the side of John's neck, his hand moving to stroke the older man's cock. Dean couldn't help but give another shaky breath watching. He wasn't sure why watching turned him on so much. Maybe it was from all the times he was a spectator in the clubs before he was permitted to play by Master Leo.

Seth led John to the bed and helped him lay down on his bound arms. He straddled the older man and went back to ravaging his neck. His hands began to flick and twist at one of John's nipples, making it hard. "Fuck...fuck, Kit." John moaned, tilting his head for better access.

"Mmm turn his head to one side, Kit." Dean told him. Seth obeyed, turning John's head before going back to his assault. He moved his hand lower to give John's balls a squeeze then begin to jerk his leaking member.

Dean climbed on the bed by John's head, placing his hand over Seth's to hold John's head in place. "Pant for us Dimples...stick that tongue out for me." John oddly got turned on more by the strange order. He began to pant, sticking his tongue out of his mouth. Seth loved seeing John so submissive. It was a huge rush of power to him. He could feel John's cock pulsing slightly as it nearing orgasm and he let go, leaving John hanging. Dean stroked his cock with his other hand. He inched it closer to John's tongue, tapping the dewy head against it to give the older man the slightest of tastes. He then ran it along it with a moan. "Taste how hot you two are getting me?"

John gave a heated moan as he panted. "Looks good, Sir." Seth told him as he moved a little lower to tap the delicate skin between John's balls and ass. The older man groaned as he felt so close yet kept on the edge.

Dean moaned at the slight vibrations. He eased his cock slightly to John's lips. Then eased more in before pulling back. Which of them was he teasing more? John gave a sound of frustration as Dean pulled from his mouth. "Please, Master. May I have your cock?"

Dean debated. He knew Seth would already have John begging enough. "Don't think it will get you out of getting fucked." Dean commented.

"No, Master...I want to be fucked." John replied with another wanton moan. Seth ran a nail down John's straining cock, feeling how on edge he was. "We have a cock ring, Master?"

"I'll get it." Dean moved from the bed, returning with a stretchy silicone gel like ring. "Here...I know not as good as the leather...but it avoids metal detectors."

"Thanks. I don't think Dimples can hold it without help." Seth said as he slid the ring in place. John gave a growl of frustration.

"I understand." Dean moved back to John's head. "Ready for a bone, Dimples?" Dean moaned as he gripped his cock.

John gave a nod. "Please." Seth moved down John's body to lap at the head of straining cock with his tongue, tasting the precum shining on the slit.

Dean moved so he could push his cock past John's lips. "Mmm" He looked at Seth. "Trying a different milk." He chuckled with a moan. Seth gave an almost purring sound in reply as he lapped at the swollen head. He had to admit playing with John was fun. John began to suck Dean eagerly as soon as his mouth was filled. His body was on edge to the point he wanted to beg for release. Dean moaned, putting a hand on the back of John's head as he started to move his hips. "Fuck, that's good, Dimples. "Like feeling overwhelmed by us do you?" He asked even though John's couldn't speak.

Seth sucked on one of his own fingers. He slowly worked it between John's cheeks, pumping it while sucking the liquid from the glistening tip. John gave a muffled whine at the sensations but kept up his work. Dean moved his head, looking down seeing Seth's arm moving. "You really giving him the gambit aren't you?" He moaned as his one hand gripped on John's head more. "Gotta love the eagerness."

"Got to make him desperate for you." Seth smirked in reply as he paused his teasing. He added a second finger to stretch John.

"I bet that won't be an issue." Dean moaned as he tried to slow down, not wanting to get off yet himself. John's muscles strained in the ropes as his body tensed to cum even with the ring on.

Seth felt his inner muscles tighten around his fingers and pulled out to slap the straining member. "Don't you dare." He warned which only made the older man hotter.

"He was almost a bad boy?" Dean asked. He wanted to say something...but he had a feeling that would only push John more.

"Yeah...he's so fucking close even with the ring on." Seth said darkly. His eyes took in how the muscular body strained.

"I warned him either way he is still getting fucked." Dean replied as he ran his hand from the back of John's head down to his neck. John's body trembled at the touch to his neck. He was blinded but Seth was lower. Was Dean touching him? Dean moaned at John's trembling body. How far should he let Seth push him before he took over? "Not sure how much more I have in me, Kit." Dean finally admitted.

Seth nodded, moving away from John some. "Go ahead, Sir. Enjoy then."

"Get the lube for me please." Dean told Seth as he pulled his cock from John's lips and let go of his neck, moving down the bed.

"Don't know if I can hold it, Master." John warned in a husky tone.

"Well, you will just need to take it then won't you?" Dean told John, slapping John's straining cock.

John's back arched at the hit, crying out as his body shook with pleasure. Thick ropes of cum shot from his pulsing cock. "Damn...he must like his dick abused." Seth observed as he handed Dean the lube.

"Seems that way." Dean commented as he took the lube to slick himself. "Even with the ring...damn." He moved John's legs and shifted his hips to push into the already loosened hole. "Fuck yeah."

John groaned at the feeling with his body still tingling from climax. Seth moved to climb on the bed near John's face. He clamped his hand over the bound man's mouth. "You may have cum but now you're going to take every inch of Master." He said darkly. "You have nowhere to go and no one but us to hear you." He began to stroke his own needy member with his free hand.

"Yeah...That's good, Kit...keep him quiet." Dean moaned, pushing in hard and deep. His hands gripped John's legs to keep them open and back as he started to fuck him. "He feels good...still quivering around my cock. Fuck." John felt so sensitive after his hard orgasm his body wanted to move away on instinct, his legs trying to close. Moans were heard from behind Seth's hand.

Dean's hands gripped harder. "No you don't...you were warned, Dimples...You...will..take...everything...I..give...you." Dean moaned with a thrust between each word. Seth loved the erotic torment John was in. Little by little older man began to grow hard again from the hard fucking. Sweat coated his chest and face. Dean looked with a smirk, moving one hand to grasp John's cock. "Go a repeat in you, Dimples?" Dean asked with a firm jerk. John moaned at the touch, his mind wanting to cloud into a fog again. The feeling of being dominated, used and forced to take it was driving him crazy. Seth began to pump his cock harder as he felt the heat in him building.

"He really likes this treatment doesn't he?" Dean asked as he continued to fuck John while manhandling his cock and at times moving to his balls.

"Yeah...fuck, the desire pouring off him." Seth moaned. "It's like he lives to be pushed and used."

"I think with two of us...that isn't a problem." Dean moaned. "Fuck...al-almost there." He gave a strangled cry as he came. "Fuck." He panted, looking at Seth. "Want a shot while we see if we can get him off a second time?"

"Sure." Seth let go of John's mouth and moved to take Dean's position. "This will be good."

Dean pulled out and moved to jerk John as Seth fucked him. "Like the idea of that, Dimples...think you have a second shot in there for us?" He took his hand to pull off the stretchy cock ring.

"Y-Yes, Master." John replied, his voice a little hoarse. "Fuck, so heated..." Seth moved to take John hard, knowing he was close to the end himself.

"Good boy." Dean told John. He looked at Seth, taking his other hand tangling it in his hair before jerking his head back. He leaned in, biting along Seth's jaw line until he hit the sensitive spot under Seth's ear.

Seth gave a strangled moan, cumming to fill John a second time as Dean hit his favorite spot. "Fuck, Sir..."

Dean smirked as he pulled away. "Yes, Kit? Wanna help?"

"Yeah." Seth panted, pulling out of John. "Time to get my milk?"

"Yep, Kit...go ahead...I'll look for his toy." Dean looked at John. "Where do you keep your gift, Dimples?"

"Side pocket of my carry on...but it's not needed, Master." John panted. Seth gave a smirk as he got into position to blow John. "Oh...yes it is. We want you to cum extra hard for us."

Dean debated but then moved. "I will shut it as soon as you cum. I promise."

"Fuck...you both trying to kill me?" John moaned as Seth took his cock into his mouth to suck.

"Would you prefer we leave you with blue balls?" Dean asked as he returned. He moved John's leg to begin pushing the plug into the well-used hole. "I could make you wear it in the ring." He turned it on low.

"Fuck." John shuddered at the thought. "I think I would pass out."

"What, wearing the plug in the ring...filled by us both...if you just happened to take a bump a certain way." Dean commented, almost chuckling. The teasing words, plug and Seth's mouth proved to be too much. John cried out his second climax, filling Seth's mouth before he almost went limp in exhaustion. True to his word Dean shut the plug off and carefully removed it. "Well, he will get a quick nap." Dean laughed.

Seth swallowed before looking at the mess that was John. "Damn, we wrecked his ass good."

Dean looked at the time. "Well, give him about a half hour to rest...then we can wake him to get clean."

Seth chuckled with a nod. "Okay if I go take a shower?"

"Yeah, go ahead, Kit." Dean told him.

Seth moved close to Dean, pausing. "Working Dimples over felt like old times in the club." His voice grew husky. "When can I kiss you?"

"It did...but remember...He isn't a toss away like at the club." Dean told Seth firmly. He reached a hand behind Seth's head, once again tangling his fingers in the hair. "As for a kiss...Baby steps." He leaned in to give a soft kiss to Seth's lips, then his cheek. He then released him. "Now, go get clean."

Seth gave a slow smile at Dean's actions before going into the shower. Maybe he had been too hasty about John. Together they seemed to be softening Dean's heart again and if he played nice he had an outlet for his more dominant side. Dean moved back to the bed and sat next to John. He realized the older man was still tied. "Fuck." He whispered. "Dimples." He called lightly, touching John's shoulder.

John gave a mumble, his eyes fluttering. "Yes, Master?"

"Need you to roll on your side so I can free your hands." Dean told him.

John grumbled but slowly rolled on his side. "Rope was soft and comfortable."

"Still not safe to sleep with it on under you. It can cut your circulation." Dean told him at the started to untie him. "I want to let you relax a few moments. What time do you need to leave for the arena?"

"Fuck...around 6:30 latest." John admitted with a yawn.

Dean looked at the clock. "Okay, I can give you about an hour...that will be thirty minutes to wash and dress."

"Yes, Master. Tell Kit...it was fun." John mumbled as his eyes closed.

"I will." Dean relaxed propped next to John as he waited for Seth to come from the shower.

Some of John's judgment was off because he was half asleep. The filter he had on his mouth was gone, letting his true feelings show. "You know I love you" He mumbled. "I've never loved anyone before. It scares..the hell out of me...I'm afraid you love Kit already."

Dean swallowed a lump that wanted to form in his throat. He knew it already, damn it even Seth told him so. It was different hearing it out loud though. He reached over just gently stroking John's head. He knew the older man was half out of it and surely wouldn't remember anything Dean would say to him or what he had just said. John slipped into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

(Final update for the week. I did more than normal because we are snowed in and bored. A side note: A male sex demon called an incubus will be included in this story. Any of you who follow our other stories knows we often include supernatural themes. We do not claim to be experts on these types of matters. The information in the story was gleaned from multiple sources online about the subject of the ancient demons who supposedly feed on sexual energy and can get very possessive of their human "mates.") Rose

Seth returned a few minutes later, drying off his damp hair that smelled of shampoo. "Thanks...I feel better." His eyes took in how Dean was petting John but made no comment.

Dean looked over and got up. "Good...my turn I guess. "I woke him enough to find out when he had to leave. I am letting him rest until six." He got up from the bed. He moved toward the bathroom and Seth. "He said to tell you it was fun."

"It was." Seth nodded, looking at John. How could a guy pushing 40 look so damn young and child like?

Dean made his way to the shower to wash off. He knew he could take his time and enjoy the warm sprays. He didn't know why but he actually felt a lightness to himself he had not felt in what seemed like years. So lost in thought he began to sing even if it was very off key.

Seth could hear parts of Dean's song from the bathroom as he dressed. He had to wonder why he was so happy. Was it his return...John or both? He knew better than anyone how lonely his lover had been and despite his flaws he honestly regretted hurting him. Dean finally finished and got out, still humming as he dried. He moved to the vanity to use the hotel's blow drier to dry his hair some. Seth had to smile as he watched Dean from the couch. Even feeling a bit jealous he was glad to see the man happy again.

Dean still had the towel wrapped around him as he moved to plop down on the couch next to Seth. The smile beamed bright on his face. "You seem happy." Seth observed, looking over at Dean.

"You know what? I think I am...in quite some time I think I am." Dean almost chirped.

"I'm glad." Seth said honestly. "I'm...going to try harder to play nice with Dimples. I just get jealous I guess."

"I know, Kit...I know...but he is part of this." Dean told him.

Seth nodded. "I see that...I guess in a way...he gives you something I never really could...he craves submission...loves what you give him."

"And he offers what I can't to you." Dean told Seth. "The same wanting to be controlled...and he loves to pamper." Dean reached over, scratching under Seth's beard.

Seth's eyes drifted closed at the feeling. "Yeah...I don't love him though...you're it for me, Sir. I know I can be spoiled and immature...but I do love you."

"How would you feel if I told you I might?" Dean wondered.

Seth's eyes looked worried. "You love Dimples?"

"I think I may...but also you." Dean turned to look at him. "I care about you both. I guess I am just trying to figure out if it's love though." His eyes showed his confusion. "Does that make sense?"

"I guess...you do spend a lot of time with him." Seth let out a breath. "I'll try not to be too jealous. I'll try."

"It would mean a lot." Dean leaned forward to lightly kiss Seth again with a smile. "It may also help get you back in good grace with Master Leo. You know he was beyond cross with you."

Seth nodded. "I know I was stupid. Maybe in time he'll forgive me."

"Yeah maybe...if he sees how happy you both are making me...who know maybe you can even get your number reinstated." Dean told him.

Seth gave another nod. "I am truly sorry, Sir. I will try to make it up to you."

Dean nodded. "I know. You also know the call isn't just mine."

Seth's eyes lowered slightly. "Yes, I know. I'll try to be patient, Sir."

"Good...Master Leo already talked about Dimples getting his." Dean told him lowly, not wanting John to over hear. "Would you like to attend the ceremony?"

Seth looked taken back at first. "You're taking him as permanent after only this long? It was six months for me."

"It had been a few months before you came back, Kit." Dean tried to calm him by stroking his cheek. "Master Leo approached me about it. I don't know if it is a gut feeling or he had reports from other clubs about us. I saw him when I was home last week,"

Seth closed his eyes and took a breath. He opened them again with a nod. "I'll try to be supportive...I've given you enough pain."

"Thanks, Kit...did you want to be present?" Dean asked while now scratching under Seth's jaw on the scruff of the beard.

Seth gave a purr of pleasure at the scratch. "Yeah...I want to show Master Leo I'm sorry." He admitted.

"Good." Dean smiled. "He will contact me with a few possible dates, from those I will need to figure the best for Dimples and myself. I know with you on injury you're flexible." Dean lightly gripped the hairs of the beard before leaning in to kiss Seth with a slightly longer kiss then before. John had woke partly, hearing his name but was still disoriented from sleep. He saw Dean lean to kiss Seth fully on the lips on the couch and his stomach twisted. Dean had told him that Seth was back on the bottom, even below him. Yet he was lucky to get a kiss on the forehead. Dean loved Seth more and why not? They had been lovers. He sat up slowly. Seth smiled after the kiss. He looked at the bed, hearing movement.

Dean looked when Seth's head turned. He looked at him with faint uncertainty. Dean mentally shook it off before he stood up, moving for the bed. "Did we wake you, Dimples?"

John's eyes looked a little sad. "You weren't being loud, Master. I don't know why I woke up. Maybe I should go shower?"

"One moment, Dimples." Dean went to sit on the edge of the bed. He looked at John's face and took a hand to brush his face. "Remember what we talked about when I arrived today?"

Dean looked at Seth. "Think he can handle it?" Maybe the question was more if Seth could handle it. Seth felt a stab of jealousy but gave a slow nod. He knew for Dean to be happy he had to try. Dean looked back at John, seeing the confusion in the older man's eyes. Dean brushed John's face. "See if this answers a few questions." He scooted closer before leaning toward John, placing a faint brushing kiss to his lips then pulled back. He looked waiting for his reaction.

John looked shocked and unsure of how to react. His stomach fluttered from the simple kiss. A faint smile tugged at his lips. "Thank you, Master."

Dean smiled with a nod then stood up. "Okay, Dimples...now go get cleaned...you're a dirty boy." He faintly laughed before moving back to the couch. John looked dazed as he moved to get up and walk into the bathroom. "Thanks, Kit." Dean told him with a kiss to his cheek.

Seth nodded. "You know I'm possessive. But I'll try to keep my claws to myself...unless he wants them."

"Good little Kitty." Dean jokingly almost cooed giving a scratch of Seth's beard. "You going out at all tonight?"

"No...you know I don't mind my claws capped at times either." Seth smiled at the scratch.

Dean closed his eyes. He held out his hands drawing the shadows out from inside him. "Want your collar, Kit?"

"Yes, please." Seth grinned. He actually moved to kneel down slowly on the floor.

Dean heard the movement and opened his eyes, letting Seth see the tendrils of black in his eyes. "That's a good Lil Kitty." Dean told him as he reached his hand out to pace the collar much like the one John wore in the rooms. He hooked the ring to hold Seth still before he leaned forward, nipping the smaller man's neck above where it rested.

Seth gave a purred moan, his eyes drifting shut. "Thank you, Master."

"You're welcome, Kit. Now up before you strain your knee." Dean told him, letting go.

Seth struggled to his feet and sat on the couch. "I hate being out of work so long." He grumbled. John came out of the bathroom, drying off.

"Well, keep up on your therapy and you never know. Look at Dimples...he is the king of fast comebacks." Dean laughed.

John chuckled as he moved to dress. "They don't call me Super Cena for nothing." The room felt lighter and free of stress.

"Super Cena was just pleading for more of our cocks." Seth reminded him smugly. John's face flushed with lust at the memory.

Dean laughed. "Dimples...look… you and Kit have matching pieces." Dean commented. "And yes, I need to remove yours before you leave."

John walked to look closely at Seth's piece. He gave a dimpled smile. "Nice."

"I felt he's been a good Kitty." Dean laughed.

John gave Seth a pat on the head jokingly and the younger man growled. "Don't push it, Dimples." It was a growl but there was no heat in his tone.

"That was out of line, Dimples." Dean lightly warned John. A Dom patting a sub's head was one thing, but a sub doing it could be seen as demeaning to the other sub."

John nodded, his joking smile fading. "I'm sorry, Master. I was having fun with Kit. I thought it was permitted between subs."

"You two can discuss later about what you feel is okay in private." Dean told him. " Don't pull it at gatherings."

"Yes, Master." John said as he lowered his head. Seth had to laugh. "You look like a scolded puppy, Dimples. You can joke with me in private."

"See, that wasn't that hard was it, Dimples?" Dean asked.

"No, Master." John replied. He moved to finish dressing. "I should leave soon."

"Okay, let me take your collar off for now." Dean instructed him.

John moved to walk in front of Dean and drop to his knees. Dean reached out touching the collar on John's neck causing it to fade from view. "See you when you get in, Dimples."

"Yes, Master." John stood to go.

"Forget my kiss, Dimples?" Seth called, for once no mocking in his tone. He knew it wasn't love but maybe they could have a fondness in time between them. John smiled and walked over to the couch, leaning over Seth. He tangled his hands in the dark hair and gave him a kiss.

"Now you boys are just teasing." Dean laughed.

John pulled away from Seth. "Maybe a little, Master." He grinned before leaving. "Damn...he's getting bold." Seth panted.

"Yeah...see how bold he gets...may need to rein him in some." Dean told him.

"You don't think he'll forget his place with you?" Seth questioned.

Dean laughed. "I doubt it...while we may be falling in love he also loves being at my feet too much."

"That he does...you should feel the desire pouring off him...he loves a hard Master...when you push him." Seth observed.

"Yeah...so I may need to learn to relax...a little at times when it comes to the two of you in private. Just as long as manners are remembered at the club." Dean answered.

Seth nodded. "Have you even ever had to punish Dimples before?"

"Nope." Dean replied, kicking back. He then noticed he was still naked. "Need to remember to dress before we order food."

"Damn, he's a good boy. Seems I was always being a brat and getting punished." Seth said.

Dean laughed. "As we said it is more his nature...he loves to serve and obey."

Dean left a while later, leaving Seth alone in the suite. Seth spent the time alone watching TV and browsing the Internet until it was time for them to arrive back. John made it back first, kicking off his shoes. "Hey, Kit." Seth looked over from the couch, giving a genuine smile for once. "Hey, Dimples." John walked to take his place on the floor by the couch.

Dean was about a half hour behind John. "Hey, Boys." He smiled at them both. They both greeted Dean, turning to look at him before John lowered his eyes as was customary. Dean walked over by John. "Ready for your collar on then you can order out night time meal...Actually, order first. I will place it after the food is delivered." He leaned to kiss John's head before moving to kiss Seth's cheek.

"What would you both like?" John asked as he stood. Seth looked thoughtful. "Baked chicken and mixed vegetables, Dimples. Water to drink."

"That actually sounds good...can't live off burgers." Dean laughed. "Still a shake though."

John smiled and nodded. He ordered Dean and Seth the same dinner. For himself he ordered a double order of baked chicken and an avocado platter. "Pets like their meat." He chuckled after hanging up the phone.

"I guess you're still a growing boy." Dean old him.

John chuckled as he moved to sit on the floor. The food arrived a short time later and the three men ate their dinner. For some reason John's eyes kept drifting shut as he relaxed by Dean, his head against his Master's leg. Seth was laying down on the couch, his head in Dean's lap. Dean thought he heard John start to snore once to twice as he rested against his leg. "Dimples?" He lightly patted his shoulder.

John shook himself to reply. "Yes, Master?"

"Go get ready for bed, I'm sure you have an early day as normal." Dean told him.

"Yes, Master. Want me to take the floor so Kit can have the bed?" John asked as he stood, trying to be generous and share.

Dean thought a moment. "Which would be more comfortable, the air bed or the couch for you?"

"I want to be by you, Master. The air bed is fine." John replied as he walked to set it up.

"Okay, Dimples." Dean scratched Seth's head. "So what's your day like tomorrow?"

"I have to see a physical therapist in the morning and then a media appointment in the afternoon." Seth mumbled. His eyes were closed in bliss as happy purrs left his throat. John stripped down to his boxers after the bed was inflated and went to the bathroom.

"Well then maybe we should get ready for bed as well." Dean told Seth. "Come on...up we go." He gave a light playful push under Seth's head and shoulder.

Seth grumbled a little at the sudden movement but obeyed. As they were moving John returned from the bathroom and laid on his bed. "Night, Master...Kit."

"Night, Dimples." Dean replied as he got ready for bed, changing into sweatpants.

"Night, Dimples." Seth echoed. He was already in comfortable gym shorts so he left them on and climbed into bed. Dean cut most of the lights before getting in bed then shut the bedside light moving to get comfortable. As the boys all fell asleep the shadows seemed slightly agitated. Seth and John fell asleep quickly. John was laying on his side as his chest rose and fell in a deep sleep.

As John slept he began to dream he was in his home in Florida. He was heading for his bedroom after a long stretch on the road. As he opened the door his nose was hit with a musky, leathery scent. John paused in the doorway to look around. The smell was familiar to his senses. It was everything a sexy man smelled like to him. Leather was almost an aphrodisiac. Laying on the bed on his side facing the door was a sight John had not seen in a few years. Rich, flawless skin accenting chiseled features and bright, rich blue eyes. All of it was framed by flowing hair that looked like it could have been spun by golden silk.

John knew in his subconscious he should run out of the room but something in those eyes seemed to pull him nearer the bed. "Jarriad...I thought you were gone now...I blessed this place...you were draining me too much to work."

The man almost scoffed at the words. "Yes...that wounded me, my dear." He commented as he slipped from the bed, his form naked was just as flawless as his face, almost glided to John. "I forgive you though." He told him as he reached John. He reached out to brush his face. "You can't say I wasn't missed."

John gave a shudder as the simple touch wanted to hit every pleasure sensor in his body. "Things are different now." He tried to argue, looking into the almost hypnotizing eyes. "I have a Master."

There may have been the slightest of flickers to Jarriad's face. "I'm the only one you need...deep down you know you want me." He leaned, pressing his lips to John. Soft at first but then his hand slipped behind John's head, pulling it deeper.

John gave a groan at the deep kiss. It was the kind of kiss that fills your body with deep desire unlike Dean's soft one. His mind tried to think but his body could not help but respond. "That's it, my Dearest...Like this." He kissed then nipped the side of John's neck. "How alive I make you feel when I am around." His other hand trailed over John's body, tracing the contours of his chest and stomach. John could only give a strangled moan at the attention. It was as if the being knew exactly what to say and do to set his body on fire.

"Say it." Jarriad whispered as his hand moved to brush over John's clothed cock. "Tell me you want me...need me...that you want to feel alive again."

John's head spun at the words. He loved being ordered around and Jarriad was no exception. "I...want you...please."

"Say the rest, John." Jarriad whispered as he started to open John's shorts. As he did he continued to kiss John's neck.

"Fuck...I need you...to feel alive again." John said in a husky tone. Surely this was all a dream. What harm could be in it?

A pleasure moan like sound came from Jarriad. "That's what I needed, my dear." He told John as his hand moved to lower John's shorts, grasping a hold of John's cock, giving a firm stroke. "I can treat you like gold...or lower like trash...I know which you like." He moved to grab both sides of John's shorts, pulling them lower. "Kick them off and bend over the bed." Jarriad was sporting his own quite impressive member. He eyed John hungrily.

No one had ever looked at John the way Jarriad did. It was a look of ravenous hunger and unbridled lust. It was part of what had kept him so enthralled with the spirit for so long. His body seemed to have a mind of his own as he walked the short distance to the bed, bending over. "That's it." Jarriad walked over and behind John. His hands seemed to almost worship John's body as they kneaded the flesh. He then moved to begin to push into John. There was no expected pain, just the wonderful pleasure burn of the stretching as their bodies joined.

"Fuck, always so big." John moaned out. Roman was a big boy and Jarriad stretched him more than the Samoan but there was no pain or discomfort.

"Just the way you liked me." Jarriad told John before he started to move, taking John hard and fast. A hand moving under them to jerk John with the thrusts. John moaned as each thrust seemed to stroke him just right. He could feel the heat almost consuming him as his body was rattled. "Yes...mmm that's it, my dear. So hot." Jarriad moaned. "You know you can't hold back from me...don't want to hold back from me." John could feel Jarriad 's long hair brushing his back. His body soon tensed as he cried out his orgasm. The pleasurable waves seemed to sweep over him.

Soon after John climaxed the vision of the dream got hazy before the sensation vanished the the sight went completely black, tossing him back into a dreamless sleep. As John laid in the room his face was coated in sweat. A wet stain on the front of his boxers showed his strong, physical reaction to the encounter. A few more hours passed before John's alarm went off. The older man groaned, feeling drained as he opened his eyes. He forgot about the dream at first and wondered if he was coming down sick. He barely had the strength to shut off the alarm.

Dean moved, waking more than normal as John's alarm went off longer than normal. "Dimples?" He called out, confused. Did John head to the bathroom early?

John mumbled as he forced himself to stand. "Sorry, Master...feel tired...hope I'm not coming down with something."

"Don't be sorry...just was wondering." Dean told John. "If you still feel out of it at the arena go see Doc."

"Yeah, I'll do that." John looked down and blushed, seeing a dark stain in the front of his boxers. "I'd better go shower."

Dean tried to remember if John showered last night. He didn't think much of it. "Okay, Dimples." Dean smiled.

John moved to the bathroom. "Dimples must have had a wet dream." Seth chuckled as he smoothed the hair from his face. "We didn't play last night and he showered after our...afternoon fun."

"That's why he was blushing?" Dean wondered. "I thought he just wanted a shower because the ones at the arenas suck."

"He had a freaking huge wet spot...there." Seth laughed. "That guy's sex drive is like a teenage boy. I thought we wore his ass out."

Dean laughed, "Guess he is making up for lost time."

"Lost time?" Seth questioned as he stood to stretch.

"He didn't have many partners before us. He couldn't risk being outed by a male rat and he isn't into chicks." Dean tried to explain. "He has been worked over in clubs, but you know that rarely involved sex."

"Fuck, so he was a virgin before you?" Seth could hardly believe it. A guy like John had good looks and money to burn.

"Well, no...just not a lot before me." Dean told him.

"Oh...well, yeah. Long time I guess." Seth moved to get dressed.

John was thoughtful as he washed down in the shower. The dream with Jarriad was coming back in vivid detail, making his body flush. He knew it was only a dream. The incubus had been out of his life for well over a year. It was normal his mind would remember the sensations and feelings Jarriad brought. Dean moved to get dressed as well. "Good luck with therapy." He told Seth.

"Thanks, Babe...I mean, Sir." Seth quickly corrected himself. "Might stop by the local Cross Fit."

John came out of the bathroom and began to dry off. "I feel better now, Master...the shower woke me up."

"That's great, Dimples." Dean told him then looked at Seth. "Okay, Kit...You know so much more about that stuff then me,. Just don't do anything that could risk your healing. Maybe double check it with your therapist when you go." Seth nodded that he understood. After the three men dressed they ate breakfast. Seth was actually the first to leave. John looked thoughtful as he sat on the floor after breakfast. He had a little time before he had to go to his first appointment of the day.

"Something on your mind, Dimples?" Dean asked as he was finishing his meal.

"No, Sir...well, slightly." John admitted with a blush. "I had a guess you'd say wet dream. I just didn't expect it."

Dean nodded. "Kit told me he noticed the issue. I guess everyone gets them once and again. We just thought we had wore you out so good before the show it was a slight surprise."

"Yeah...I did too." John admitted. "I'm definitely not sexually frustrated. I've had more sex these past few days than the past ten years combined."

Dean chuckled. "I did admit that to Kit when he noticed. He couldn't believe no one was after you before."

John blushed a little at that. "Hard to have sex when you're well known and in the closet. All it takes is for one fan or coworker to out you to the public."

"Well, I mentioned the fan part...I never thought about a coworker doing it. Fuck, that would be dirty." Dean told him.

"It happens." John said simply. "Not to brag but when you are the face of the company any news is big news. I'm thankful I found you, Master."

"As am I, Dimples...Yes, I know you can say about Kit, but you offer something different. He serves because he loves me...you love me because you like to serve."

"I also love you...but you're right I enjoy serving for the sake of it." John admitted. He stood up slowly.

"Let me remove the collar before we forget and you need to rush out." Dean told him.

John knelt back down for the collar to be removed. "I need to leave soon, Master."

"I figured." Dean told him as he removed traces of the collar.

John stood back to his feet. It felt quiet being without Seth and just them. "Have a nice day, Master." He said. He paused, looking at Dean and wondering if he would get a kiss.

"Come here." Dean told him, motioning down towards him. John walked near Dean, his eyes lowered slightly as always. Dean raised up, hooking a hand behind his head pulling him in for a kiss slightly longer than the night before. "Have a good day."

An image flashed in John's mind from the night before of Jarriad's kiss but he pushed it away. "You too, Master." He gave his Dom a kiss before moving to go. Dean relaxed until it was his time to take off for his daily grind.


	12. Chapter 12

(Hope you all enjoy the update and leave us some feedback.) Rose

The day went quickly as all three men were busy. John was the first back to their room that night and took off his shoes before sitting on the floor. They had all eaten at catering so he knew no food needed to be ordered tonight. Dean walked in, looking around. He gave a cock of his head. "You don't need to stay down there unless you want to, Dimples." Dean told him, moving to the couch.

John looked surprised. "I don't?" He slowly moved to stand and take a seat. "I may still choose to at times, Master."

"Nope...think you more than earned it." Dean told him. "Should've thought of it sooner."

"I didn't mind, Master." John moved to grow close to Dean. "May I lay my head on your lap like Kit did before?

Dean thought a moment then chuckled. "Sure, go ahead." He moved his arm closest to John so he could move. John grinned as he moved to lay down, resting his head on Dean's lap. It was so comfortable and relaxing to be so close to his Dom. Dean patted John's head as he leaned his head back, resting his eyes.

"Tired, Master?" John asked as he felt Dean shift back some.

"Just relaxing...surprised Kit isn't back in yet. I thought he would be ahead of us." Dean commented. As if on cue Seth could be heard coming into the suite. He paused, seeing John in his spot but did not comment as he slowly moved to remove his shoes. He had a long day of therapy and was a little sore. "You get to your Crossfit?" Dean asked Seth.

Seth shook his head as he slowly walked to the couch. "The therapy kicked my ass today. They told me not to push it." His eyes drifted to take in John's covered cock as he laid and Dean's bulge. "Nothing a few servings of milk won't fix."

"It does a body good." John joked with a corny grin.

Dean drew a breath. "Well, kneeling may not be good if you're sore...how would you like your milk served?"

"You laying on the bed and me beside you." Seth grinned, licking his lips. "I could take turns drinking you both."

"Fuck." John exclaimed in surprise.

"Someones a hungry Kitty." Dean exclaimed. "Sounds good to me….Dimples. Up please."

John moved to stand up. "Can I be bound and gagged during mine?"

His eyes looked so hopeful Seth had to laugh. "If it's okay with Master. He comes first of course."

"I'm cool with that." Dean got up, moving to his bag. Seth tried to strip and gave a wince.

"Here, let me help." John offered. He walked to Seth and helped him out of his shirt then his shorts.

Dean returned with the silk rope and a couple bandana. "Think you can handle tying Dimples...since it's your treat?" He chuckled.

Seth nodded and reached for the items. Once they were both naked he looked at John. "Go sit on the bed, Dimples. On one side so Master has room." The older man walked to sit on the bed. Seth took the rope and tied John's wrists in front of him. He tied a knot in one of the bandanas, pushing it past John's lips and tying it behind his head. He used the other bandana to blindfold John then guided him to lay back on the bed. "There. Now you can wait your turn." Seth smirked.

"So, am I in the middle...or are you so you can switch easier?" Dean wondered.

"Guess I am, Sir." Seth licked his lips.

"No problem." Dean replied. He had stripped while Seth secured John. He then moved to lay on the other side of the bed, leaving the middle open.

Seth moved to the middle and looked at Dean hungrily. "I missed my special morning milk." He bent to lick over the length like it was a delicacy, seeing the member twitch.

Dean gave a pant. "Why do I have a feeling once you can move more freely it will happen again?" Seth chuckled as he licked up the length, lapping at the head. He took his time, letting it slip past his lips. John could only hear as he laid in anticipation. "I take that as a yes...oh fuck, Kit." Dean moaned. Seth loved to suck cock and he had a talented mouth. He may not enjoy pain or even spankings but sucking cock got him hot and bothered every time. He gave happy sounds as he sucked the pliable length to harden it.

With Seth's skills it didn't take long to get Dean worked up. He moved his hands to Seth's hair, tangling them in its length. Panting moans passed his lips. John's cock began to harden at the sounds Dean was making. He had wondered what those lips would feel like wrapped around him. Seth relaxed his throat to go deeper as he felt Dean grow in his mouth. It was an exhilarating feeling to him. "Fuck...so-someone's going full speed tonight." Dean moaned. Seems Seth had the skills to either get a man off fast or stretch it out.

Seth hummed around Dean's cock. He cupped the Dom ' s balls, rolling them in his hands. "Oh, fuck, Kit...damn you're hungry." Dean moaned, already feeling his body heating more and more and his balls wanting to tighten. Seth squeezed the tightening balls lightly as he sucked deeply. "Oh, shit...Kit….Oooo" Dean cried out as he came. He let his hands fall free from Seth's head as he panted.

Seth happily slurped up his reward before pulling his mouth off. "Delicious." He licked his lips.

"It was good...thanks." Dean panted.

Seth smirked, looking over at John. "My pleasure, Sir. Now if it's okay I think I'll go for my dessert." John gave a muffled pant at the words.

"Go ahead...let Dimples find out what all the talk is about." Dean told him.

Seth moved over to look John over. The older man was fully hard. "Damn, I never realized before...he's pretty damn big." He commented. John was indeed bigger and thicker than either of them.

Dean moved to look. "Hmm, you handled Rome...you should be able to handle him. I guess as a sub I never really notice that part."

"I love a challenge." Seth purred as he moved to wrap his lips around the thick head, taking the member down. John gave a muffled groan. With being blinded he could not see what Seth was doing. He had never been on the receiving end of a blowjob.

"Seems he likes it," Dean faintly chuckled. John's body trembled as Seth skillfully worked him. He had never felt anything like the warm wetness around him. Muffled moans left his gagged lips. "That's it...make him a complete mess for you, Kit." Dean moaned, watching them. "Then you can get twice your cream." He smirked. Seth remembered John liked it a little rough so he grabbed the swollen balls, giving them a hard squeeze. It was a good thing John was gagged because he cried out in heated bliss.

"Mmmm that's it, Kit...fuck it all looks so hot." Dean told him.

Seth could feel how close John was. He moved his fingers to tap the sensitive skin between John's balls and ass. The older man's body tensed as he cried out, feeding Seth his second treat of the night. Seth drank it down and pulled his mouth free, giving his own hard cock a tug. "Fuck...the way he was so responsive...like his first time."

"Well, you need to ask him." Dean commented, looking. "Was it, Dimples?"

John gave a slow nod in between pants. "Fuck, that's hot." Seth groaned, stroking himself.

"You like knowing you were the first to pop that cherry?" Dean asked Seth.

"Fuck yeah...it's one of my fantasies but I never dreamed I'd get to be a guy's first." Seth moaned, jerking his cock harder.

"Dimples, you want to see how you effected Kit?" Dean asked as he slid from the nodded with a grunt. Dean walked around the bed and pulled off the blindfold. He then started to undo the gag.

John took in the sight of Seth looking so hot and bothered. "Fuck." He exclaimed once his mouth was free. "Free my hands, Master so can help him?"

"I don't know why I like seeing my boys play." Dean told them as he untied John's hands. John smiled at Dean's words. He moved close to Seth and replaced Seth's hand with his own. He began to kiss the younger man deeply as he stroked him. Dean licked his lips with a pant, watching them. He moved back around the the open side of the bed.

Seth moaned, caught off guard as John kissed him. He was already so heated he knew he would not last. John broke the kiss, trailing his lips to the spot behind Seth's ear. "Come on, Kit. Master wants to see you cum."

"Damn, Boys...always thought I would be the jealous type...but you two are hot." Dean told them.

Seth shuddered as he cried out his orgasm. John removed his sticky hand from Seth and pulled away, holding it up teasingly. "More milk, Kit?"

Seth shook his head. "My own's not the same."

Dean smiled. "Go clean, Dimples and bring a cloth back for Kit."

"Yes, Master." John moved to the bathroom. Seth was still catching his breath. "Damn, that was fun."

"Yep...see how much fun it is to share?" Dean laughed.

"Yeah...I guess." Seth relented. He seemed to look thoughtful. "You know Dimples could share our bed...if you want."

"We can try it I guess." Dean commented. He hoped it wouldn't feel too confining.

John walked out of the bathroom with a cloth and wiped Seth down. "Do you need help washing, Master?" He asked. His blue eyes were full of hope.

Dean looked at John debating. "Know what...sure." He moved from the bed and toward the bathroom. John's face lit up as he followed Dean. Seth had to chuckle as he sat on the bed to relax. "I like my water steamy." Dean informed John.

"Yes, Master...Hey there." John told a shadow he saw watching as he moved to turn the shower on hot.

Dean looked and chuckled. "You really are observant."

"Yeah, well I see enough things." John admitted. "Did you know Moolah commented about my ass in the locker room tonight? I about jumped out of my skin. All I need is Mae to join her next. I told her I was gay and to look elsewhere."

"Oh, god...they were perverted enough in life." Dean groaned.

John chuckled. "You're telling me...Moolah tried to grab my ass. Better than being ready to go out and have Umaga behind you in the gorilla position." He took a cloth and added soap to it.

"I heard out of character he was a cool guy. Rome used to tell me about him." Dean told him.

"He is...just makes you jump when you're not expecting it." John replied as he began to wash Dean gently. "Fuck, your buddy Rome is hot...he's so fucking dominant. I love serving you both."

"I think he likes letting the primal side out at times." Dean told John. "He did really enjoy last time. He just got worried is all."

"Yeah...I get that. Subspace was new to me too." John admitted as he washed Dean.

"I guess floor Doms you can't let yourself go like that hmm?" Dean pondered.

"Not as much, Master...and usually it's only one Dom. I think part of what did it was being used and taken by three strong men at once...especially since it was my Shield fantasy come true." John admitted.

"Ah...guess that can make a difference." Dean turned to rinse and let John get his back.

John washed Dean's back gently, taking in the up close look of his body. "Roman may be gorgeous but so are you." He mumbled.

"Thanks." Dean tried not to mumble. Gorgeous was not a work most would use to describe him. Some may say rugged or even handsome. A faded scar rested just below Dean's waist on his back near where the kidneys would be. As John reached the scar he wanted to ask about it but hesitated. He knew Dean was a private guy and didn't want to ruin the moment. Dean felt when John stopped, his breath shook faintly. "Th-this feels nice, Dimples. Sorry I didn't ask before."

"Thank you, Master. Anytime you want let me know." John moved lower to wash Dean's legs.

"Just need to remember that, Dimples." Dean told him. Seth had showered with him back when they were dating, but rarely was this much care taken to himself. Once John finished he helped dry Dean off, trying not to stare. It seemed his love was growing more each day for his Dom. He could only pray Dean would return his feelings.

"That was sweet, Dimples." Dean told him, turning to face him. "Thank you." He leaned in, kissing John lightly but let it linger some. "Screw it...you're just sweet all around."

John's eyes actually dropped in embarrassment. "I've been called a lot of things but never sweet. Thank you, Master." His dimples deepened in a smile.

"With all the good works you do? No one used the term sweet?" Dean was shocked.

"I guess it's not a word given to large muscled men." John tried to laugh it off. "Now if I was a small guy that would be a different story."

"Oh...let's head to bed before Kit thinks we fell down the drain." Dean laughed.

The two guys walked out to see a curled up Seth in bed. His hair was laid out on the pillow as he breathed deeply. "Now Kit is cute." John observed.

"Damn, guess we took longer than I thought." Dean whispered with a chuckle. "Um...guess I take middle?" Seeing Seth was off to one side. He looked at John. "Oh yeah...was debating all three of us trying to fit on one bed."

John felt his heart warm that Dean was trying so hard. "Thank you. Sounds great." He whispered.

"Good. If it feels too crowded...we will think of something." Dean told John as he moved to the bed and the middle. John laid on the empty side before turning off the lights. He tried to keep a small distance from Dean so his Dom would not feel crowded. "Night, Boys." Dean whispered in case Seth was already really out.

"Night, Master...I love you." John whispered the last words very lowly. Seth was sound asleep and did not answer.

The three slept peacefully that night with Dean having an early morning for a change. The next week passed and the three men seemed to grow closer. As time passed, Seth became nicer to John although he had a few jealous moments. It was Monday night after Raw when Leo gave Dean a call. Dean was riding with Roman as normal when he answered the phone. "Hello Sir." He greeted, seeing the ID.

"Dean! Did I catch you at a bad time?" Leo asked, knowing Dean's work schedule.

"I'm actually on my way back to the hotel now, Sir. Before you ask I am not the one driving." Dean replied.

"Good...I was just thinking of Dimples and his collaring ceremony. Would you both be free soon for a few days?" Leo asked as he relaxed at home.

"Short notice, Sir...but I believe we are free on Thursday this week. I will need to ask him when I get in. Oh...Kit will be coming along." Dean told him.

Leo made a face. "He's still with you? How is his behavior?"

"Better than you may expect." Dean told him. "They both play well together most of the time."

"Well, that's good. He may come as your guest." Leo told him. "I won't keep you. See you then."

"Night, Sir...I will let you know if Thursday will be a problem." Dean replied before hanging up.

Roman raised an eyebrow as he drove. "You said, Sir...everything okay?"

"Yes...it wasn't Hunter or Vince. It was the man that trained me in Vegas. He wants me and John to come down for a special event." Dean tried to explain. He knew too much details may just confuse Roman.

"Oh..okay." Roman nodded. "You know I'm single right now and I have a lot of tension to burn. You ever feel like sharing John let me know." He almost wanted to shift at the thought of the all too willing older man. Being in the closet in fear of his family's disapproval the Samoan couldn't exactly indulge in a lot of sex.

"I would offer tonight...but I need to straighten this out...maybe tomorrow?" Dean pondered. He knew Dimples loved being surprised by other playmates.

"Sure...thanks, Us.' " Roman nodded as he pulled into the hotel.

"No problem." Dean smiled before he got out and grabbed his bag, heading for the suite. He swiped the key, looking around. As he came into the suite he was greeted by the sound of playful laughter. Seth and John were stripped to their shorts and laying on the bed together. Despite his injury Seth had John pinned as they rolled slightly. It was obvious the older man was holding back.

"I see my boys are having fun." Dean commented after shutting the door. He headed toward them to watch the fun.

They both turned to look. Seth ground his cock into John's ass, getting a groan from the older man before releasing him. "Hey, Sir. Sorry if we were out of line."

"I told you boys you could. Just watch yourself is all, Kit. You're due back in action in a couple months. So some activity is good." Dean told them.

Seth nodded as he looked at the flushed John laying on his stomach. "You know, Sir...that ass has went over a week with no color." He grinned.

"It has?" Dean sounded shocked. "Have I been slacking?" It was hard to tell if he was joking or serious. Paddling and flogging had been an outlet for Dean for so long, Had his two boys really made him that much calmer?

"Yeah...at least that long." Seth chuckled as he rubbed John's clothed ass, getting a moan from the older man. "Not that I mind...I do it for you but you know it's not my thing...Dimples on the other hand may miss feeling your strong hand."

Dean's eyes got a hungry look at the sound John made. "Do you, Dimples...miss you being over my lap and spanked?"

"Yes, Master. Not my place to ask though." John panted as Seth gave one of the round globes a squeeze.

"I don't mind." Dean told him. "Oh...before I get distracted, are you both free Thursday?"

Seth nodded. "I can be, Sir. I'm just playing games on the podcast."

"Yes, Master." John said. "I'm off two days this week. Wednesday and Thursday."

"Good...we are needed at the Lion's Den in Vegas Thursday night." Dean moved to look at John. "Dimples?"

"Yes, Master?" John moved to sit up as Seth gave him a little space.

"We are requested to go because it has been decided you have earned your official mark and number...if you accept." Dean told him as he looked at him.

It took a few seconds for the words to sink in before John finally got it. Dean wanted him in a permanent way. Wanted to claim him in front of their peers openly. "Of course I accept." He said at last with a wide smile. "It would be my honor." Seth tried not to feel too jealous. He knew John had earned the right and his own foolish actions had been the cause of his demotion.

Dean moved to hug John and gave him a light kiss. "Good...when Kit finishes whatever he has Wensday we can fly out after I finish my interviews. If you can schedule that, Dimples?"

John nodded. "Of course. I can do that." His blue eyes looked happy and content.

"Okay then." Dean moved to sit. "I guess time for that spanking." He chuckled.

John moved to lay across Dean's lap. "Please, spank my ass hard, Master?" He asked. His voice was already husky from arousal. Seth reached to pull John's shorts and briefs to his ankles. "I thought you'd want a bare ass, Sir." He laughed.

"Of course." Dean replied to both comments before giving John the first two hits.

John gave a groan as the slap to his ass made his butt jiggle. Seth got comfortable to enjoy the view. "Damn, that's kind of hot..John's skin is so fucking smooth."

"Unlike you, my furry kitten." Dean joked before giving a few more blows.

Seth laughed as he watched Dean. He felt his cock twitch at how flushed John's ass was already becoming. "Damn hot." John was thoroughly enjoying the moment and being watched. He gave a moan as Dean's hand brushed near his aching entrance.

"Like that Dimples?" Dean asked as he groped the slightly tinted flesh.

"Fuck, yes." John panted out. He almost humped Dean's leg, rubbing his hardening cock against it.

Seth licked his lips at the sight. "May I...give a few hits?" He asked. Somehow the thought of hitting the perfect round cheeks was a very attractive one. Maybe he more dominant than he thought.

Dean thought a moment. "I see no harm." He moved to hold John. "Just a few."

Seth gave a shaky breath as he moved close. He landed a hit on each cheek, biting back a moan at the way John's body seemed to crave more. He couldn't help giving two more then stopped, remembering what Dean told him. It was much more fun spanking than being spanked.

"What heats you, Kit? Is it the act...or feeling his desire for it?" Dean asked out of curiosity.

"Maybe a little of both." Seth's dark eyes looked uncertain though darkened with lust. He was afraid that if he embraced the dominant side of himself he would lose Dean. He had kept it buried for so long.

"Go ahead then." Dean told him. He moved one hand to stroke John's head. "Like that, Dimples. Like feeling both of us touching you...using you?"

"Yes, Master." John answered quickly, his tone thick with desire. Seth gave four more hits rapidly. He let a finger trail over the warm flesh, brushing between the cheeks.

"Kit, want some milk while I fuck Dimples?" Dean asked.

Seth nodded with enthusiasm. "Yes, Master. Thank you."

"On the bed on your back then Kit." Dean told him. "Dimples, you will be over him so he can suck you while I fuck you. Kit, will you want a toy...or will you just get off with your hand?"

Seth thought a moment. "Could I borrow John's vibrating plug?"

"What do you say, Dimples...mind sharing your toy?" Dean asked as he rubbed John's ass.

"No, Master. Want me to get it?" John offered.

"Sure." Dean let John go. "And the lube of course." John stood to go after the items after removing his shorts from his ankles. There was a spot on Dean's leg of John's precum where his cock had rubbed. Seth moved to strip out of his shorts. Dean moved, looking at his jeans. "Better hope that doesn't stain." He commented as he moved to strip down.

John looked a little sheepish as he carried the toy and lube over. "Sorry, Master...guess I was enjoying...if it stains I can buy you new jeans." Seth knew John meant well but also knew Dean hated being bought anything.

"I'm sure you can research later how to remove it." Dean told him. He took the items from John. "Okay, Kit, in position first." Seth moved to lay on the bed. His own member was hard from the earlier fun, surrounded by dark tufts of hair.

"Okay, Kit. Pull them back the best you can." Dean told him as he went to slick the toy. Seth grasped his legs and pulled them back slowly. John was getting hotter, watching the display. Dean groaned as he moved closer. He almost wanted it to be him filling Seth's leaner body than a toy. He already said he would be fucking John though that night. He ran the slick tip between the parted cheeks then pushed it slowly inside.

As if almost reading his mind, Seth gave shallow breaths as he looked up at Dean. Because of John Dean rarely used him and he missed it. "I wish...you could fill me." John could see the desire on Seth's face. "If you want it's fine, Master. I know I get more than my fair share."

Dean stopped, moving the toy looking. "You still get over him and let him blow you...so we all get off." He slowly pulled the toy back out and took the lube to slick himself.

John nodded and climbed on the bed to straddle Seth's head. He groaned as he guided his dripping cock past Seth's eager lips. "Nice view." Dean commented as he climbed on the bed. He moved to balance one hand on John's back while using the other to guide his cock into Seth's body. He groaned at how tight he felt.

"Thanks." John panted. Seth groaned as he felt himself being stretched.

"Fuck, you boys feels good." Dean told them as he pushed all the way in.

Seth just moaned around John's cock as he sucked hungrily. "Fuck, Kit. You're good with that mouth." John exclaimed as his eyes drifted shut a moment.

"He loves his milk so he used to get a lot of practice." Dean exclaims as he starts to move. "Fuck, I need to learn to spread time between you both."

"I'm sorry if I've been taking all your attention, Master." John apologized in between moans.

"Not all you, Dimples." Dean moaned. He bent to the lube to slick a few fingers before moving to push them between John's cheeks to tease him.

"Fuck." John moaned at the feeling. His ass had been aching to be filled since the spanking and the teasing fingers set him on edge. Seth took one of John's balls, squeezing lightly as he sucked.

"Want the fingers or the toy?" Dean asked. He hardly used it on Seth so figured it would be safe to use on John.

"Fingers, Master...I want to feel you." John replied with a pant. Dean braced one hand on John's shoulder as he pushed the finger in slowly, pumping them letting John's movements control most of it as he continued to fuck Seth.

"Fuck, Master, Kit...just like that." John cried as the heat in him began to build. Seth also gave a heated sound as Dean stimulated his sweet spot.

"Fuck, Boys. You're both so hot." Dean commented with a moan.

John moved backward to fuck himself on Dean's fingers then forward to bury his aching cock deeper down Seth's willing throat. "You like this, Master? Having two willing asses to spank and fuck?"

"Yeah...definitely warming to the idea." Dean moaned, then a groan. "Fuck, may not last long."

John moaned as Dean's fingers sent pleasure through him. "May I cum soon, Master? Close myself...Kit is so good."

"Go ahead, Dimples...then you can give Kit a hand," Dean commented.

Seth gave John's balls another squeeze as if he was excited to get his milk. John cursed as he reached his peak, filling Seth's mouth as the younger man wanted. "Fuck...damn good." John panted as he pulled out and moved off Seth to lay beside him. He reached to grasp Seth's cock, stroking it as Dean fucked him.

"Taste good, Kit?" Dean asked as he started to move faster.

"Y-Yes, Damn, Sir." Seth moaned out. Traces of John's cum stuck to the dark beard.

"Mmm Good." Dean moaned. "Fuck, almost there...shit….mmmm" Dean moaned again as he pushed in with short little jerks as he came.

John could feel Seth on the edge and he stroked him harder. "Come on, Kit. Cum for us." Seth groaned, desire clouding his mind. He looked up at Dean. "Kiss me...please, Babe?"

Dean tried not to make a face at the mess Seth was before he leaned over John's actions the best he could to kiss Seth. John wondered about Seth's term for Dean but kept quiet as he worked to jerk his fellow sub. Seth kissed Dean with deeper hunger, crying out against his lips as he finally climaxed. Dean slowly pulled back and pulled out. He moved to the bathroom, shutting the door. It wasn't until after the fact that Dean registered what Seth had called him. Babe...his name for in private when they became lovers.. Did he deserve to call him that again? Would it make Seth fully lose his place?

Seth and John laid on the bed in shock when Dean just pulled out of Seth and left without a word. John's hand slowly slid from Seth's cock and his eyes lowered. They had to have displeased their Master somehow. He never just left like that without a word of praise. It almost made John feel dirty, like they had been merely toys and not people. "It's my fault, Dimples." Seth said finally as he read John's body language. "I think I scared him...I didn't mean to...it just slipped out." Not knowing what to do the men stayed where they were left.

Dean stayed in the bathroom a few moments, cleaning himself including his face and rinsing his mouth. He came back out, looking at the bed, "It was good, Boys...thanks." He commented. "Guess you better clean up." Seth nodded, uncharacteristically lowering his eyes as he stood up to walk to the bathroom to shower first. As he passed Dean he could smell the mouthwash. Did kissing him deeply disgust Dean that much that he had to run off to the bathroom? John just quietly waited his turn.

Dean could feel the tension in the air and was unsure what to do. It made him nervous and uneasy. He moved to the bed to gather the toy and the lube. Once they were alone John quietly glanced at Dean. "Did we...displease you, Master?"

Dean looked back at John. He didn't know why he didn't expect the question. "No...No, Dimples...you did nothing wrong...and I guess Kit didn't either. It was...I was...damn." Dean hated when he couldn't keep his thoughts straight.

John could see how flustered Dean looked. "Kit told me it was his fault...are you upset because of what he called you?"

Dean ran a hand through his hair. "Not sure upset is the right word. Worried...confused maybe? Also nothing against him...unlike him I don't care for...milk."

John nodded. "I've never seen him look so...timid. He knows he shouldn't have called you that. Maybe it's just habit because you two used to date?"

"Yeah...maybe...I just don't want him to forget that even with you as my sub, so is he. I know I am letting him explore his more dominant side...I don't know." Dean moved to sit. His head felt like it was spinning.

John placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. You're still our Master. If you want him more submissive tell him that."

"I...I...I don't know what I want." Dean lowered his head, rubbing his temples. He cursed himself for not exactly sounding like a Dom in that moment. How can a Dom have so many stress issues?

Before John could reply Seth came from the bathroom so he excused himself to shower. Seth kept his eyes lowered as he sat on the bed. "I'm sorry...I called you Babe for so long it's second nature I guess...it slipped out in the heat of the moment."

Dean didn't respond at first. Then slowly he nodded. "I...I know." He almost whispered.

Seth was scared he was destroying what little relationship they had. When he spoke his tone was close to breaking. "I'm sorry...I know I no longer have the right to use that name, Master. It won't happen again."

"I am sure it will...even if you don't mean to...like tonight." Dean replied, not even registering Seth said Master instead of just Sir. Dean was becoming slightly withdrawn. A trait that was rarely a good thing. The feeling of chaos, things spinning out of control had a habit of making Dean want to pull into himself until he could get that control back. Seth had sadly witnessed a few of these episodes in the past. One particularly bad one involved Dean dropping off the grid for about a week.

Tears wet Seth's eyes as he felt Dean pulling away into himself. He had learned in the past if he tried to reach out the man would only retreat farther. "I am sorry, Master." He spoke quietly as he gave Dean his space. He walked to lay on the couch, feeling he had not earned the closeness of the bed. Dean sat there just staring in the direction he was. It was like his body was there but his mind had checked out at least for the moment. A few of the shadows came from the wall, moving around the room. Two settled by Dean as a third moved by Seth to check on the smaller man.

Seth was laying on his side on facing the couch and did not even notice the shadow. A bit later John walked out of the bathroom. He paused, seeing Seth on the couch and Dean looking lost. Did they have a fight? He walked near the bed. "Where do you want me to sleep, Master?" He asked, wondering if Dean wanted his space. Dean didn't respond. The one larger shadow moved as if to look at John shaking it's head. Dean's head felt like a whirlwind of chaos and he was trapped in the middle of it.

John was almost scared by how out of it Dean looked. His normally in charge Dom looked a mess. He moved to put a hand on Dean's shoulder, bending down. "Master? What's wrong?" John could almost feel a barrier between where he tried to touch Dean, most could not see it, but if John looked closer he could almost see a hazy dark film around the younger man's body.

John squinted at the sight. What was wrong with Dean? Not knowing what else to do he moved to lay down, pulling the other man down as well to lay beside him. Dean's body moved, but it was not like he made clear movements of his own and was more instinctual. John laid close to Dean after shutting off the light. "We love you, Master. We're here." He whispered before closing his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

(Hope you all had an amazing week. I'm sad Finn Balor lost the NXT title but excited he may come to the main roster soon. I love him so much.) Rose

After John slept for a bit, he saw himself back at his house, this time in his gym. John looked around the gym, feeling confused. Why was he here? He moved toward his weight bench. John soon saw a familiar form was behind him in the reflection of the mirror wall. John slowly turned to see Jarriad. He paused, not knowing what to say. A part of him felt it was only a dream. But why would his body need release when he just had it?

Jarriad stepped closer, that same intoxicating scent of musk and leather filled the air around him. "We had so much fun in here didn't we?"

John slowly nodded. "Yes, it was very fun...but I don't think we should do anything even if it's a dream...it feels wrong."

Jarriad reached out, grasping John by the chin. His eyes peered into John's, feeling like they could pierce the soul. "You said it, John...You want me...Need me." He jerked John closer to him. "I can give you sensations no one else can. I ask for so little in return." His voice had a silky purr to it yet an undertone of danger.

John felt almost hypnotized by the eyes and the voice. "What you want is to drain me...so much I can hardly work." He weakly protested, his mind trying to think. "Maybe you're too soft for me now."

"Too soft? Too soft?" There was a spark in Jarriad's eyes as the hand moved from John's chin to his neck. He pushed, forcing John back to the wall. "Was I too kind giving you time to rest...recover? Maybe you want me to drain you until you are just a shell. Is that what you want from me?!" His long fingers tightened their grip.

John felt heat tingle through his body at the grip to his neck. His cock twitched at the dangerous energy Jarriad gave off. "You wouldn't do that...then you wouldn't have me." He gasped out. "I said soft because I have a Master now...he dominates me like my body desires." A small moan passed his lips.

"I am the only Master you need, John." Jarriad pulled John from the wall, shoving him to the floor. "I can give you everything you need….As for not having you anymore, you want to send me away...so I wouldn't have you anyway." Before John could stand, Jarriad was down over top of him, his hands pinning John's shoulders. "I don't want to take it that far, John...but you push my hand I will...that or maybe you want me to target him instead.." He used his knee to kick John's legs apart. "Remember how I screwed with the little Miss when I thought she would come between us? What do you think I could do to this one's mind? Look how cracked and broken he already is."

Genuine fear stabbed John's heart as the words sank in. This was not a dream. It was too real to be a nightmare. He was already worried sick about Dean. "You leave him alone!" He shouted. He remembered well when Jarriad had drove Nikki almost to the point of a mental breakdown before he discovered John was gay.

"Then get rid of him...you are mine." Jarriad told him before leaning down to force John into a kiss. A he did he started to grind against him. John groaned against Jarriad ' s lips despite his anger and fear. His cock began to harden in his shorts from the stimulation.

Jarriad took one hand from John's shoulder down to his cock to grope him through the shorts then began to open them. John felt like he was on fire with lust. Jarriad ' s tongue against his made his head spin. He gave in enough to go along with the demon's advances to keep him happy but he would never get rid of his beloved Master. He had waited too long for a Dom in his life. Jarriad moved his legs to pull John's shorts down and off his body. He was then back between John' legs, the kiss broken looking down at him. He moved to fill him deep. "I warm your body in ways no man can...you know it...want it...crave it."

"Maybe." John had to admit with a moan. "But I love him...I can't give him up."

Jarriad moved his hand to John's throat again. " You saw how Nikki started to come unglued until I saw she was nothing to you. What do you think I could do to him...or maybe his other pet?" Jarriad gave a few hard thrusts while still pinning John by his neck. "Your...Master is such a broken man already...so prime...so open."

"Y-You do that...I'll never let you have me again!" John tried to yell. In the bed, John grew fitful in his sleep. There was a heaviness to the room as he gave pants and groans.

"Are you in any position to negotiate, John?" Jarriad asked as he started to move harder and faster, drawing the breath from John from the roughness of the actions. His other hand moved to jerk John's cock to work the man into a frenzy to cum for him. In reality one of the shadows that was watching over Dean moved over by John, studying him. Something was off. They felt it. They brushed John's face, trying to calm him.

John's face was set in a grimace, sweat beading on his brow. Hard pants left his mouth. In the dream John struggled as his body wanted to betray him. All signs of the seductive Jarriad who çalled him Darling were gone. He saw the demon's true colors. "Get off me!" He moaned out as his back wanted to arch from the gym floor. "I'm not going to cum for you!"

"You're MINE.!" Jarriad exclaimed, making no sign of relenting or stopping. "Deep inside you feel it...want it." He leaned down, crashing his lips to John's, wanting to cut even more of the man's breath. Dean slowly began to move. Something was stirring him from his trance like sleep. The thin shadowy barrier around him vanished.

John's eyes widened as he tried to claw at Jarriad for breath. The kiss went beyond a human kiss. It seemed to suck out part of his very soul. In reality, John gasped for breath, his chest heaving.

Dean woke up as something jerked him from the sleep. "What the...fuck." Dean asked, feeling very disoriented. He then heard the strange sound, looking next to him. "John? John?!" He exclaimed in a scream as he moved to try to lift John's head and shoulders on his lap. He saw him fighting for breath, but oddly his eyes were closed like he was still asleep. "Come on. Wake up." He knew you shouldn't wake someone from a nightmare but this seemed too serious to just let it pass. Seth jumped up from the couch at the scream, his heart in his throat. In the dream John could hear Dean's voice far away, faintly calling to him. His body betrayed him, shuddering as he came from all the stimulation. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"What's going on?" Seth moved in the darkness toward the bed. John was still gasping for air. His body shook in climax as his cock pulsed, shooting onto his bare as before Jarriad got what he was after and the dream...or more like nightmare vanished.

"What the fuck?" Dean exclaimed, thrown off guard by the actions of John's body. "John?" He called. "Come on...wake up...breathe." Fear was etched in his voice.

John gave a loud gasp as he woke. His eyes looked frantically in the darkness as his chest heaved for air.

"Just breathe...you're okay." Dean told him. He looked at Seth. "Can you get a wash cloth for him?"

Seth looked confused but moved for the bathroom. Tears pricked John's eyes as he laid in Dean's lap. "Why won't he leave me alone? I don't want him anymore...I thought I was dying."

"Him? What happened...talk to me." Dean told, John brushing his face.

"Jarriad...the incubus...he came back. He tried to seduce me." John's body shuddered. "When I told him about you he threatened to mess with your head if I stay with you...he told me I'm his." Seth walked over to the bed with the cloth, handing it to Dean. "He pushed me down...took me hard...tried to take my breath away. He...threatened Kit too."

"Hold on..what?" Seth asked.

"Fuck." Dean mumbled as he tried to clean John up. "I guess you're protected from him in Florida...but on the road you don't have the same protection."

"Yeah...g-guess..." John's eyes wanted to close as extreme fatigue took over his body. "I was so worried about you...before bed...I tried to touch you but there was this mist around you..." Seth just looked on in confusion.

"Fuck." Dean looked at Seth. "I checked out again didn't I?"

"Bad." Seth nodded. "Dimples and I were a little scared...I think he was more than me." John clung to Dean as he fell asleep.

Dean looked down, feeling John deep breathing. "Damn." He looked at Seth. "I'm sorry...I don't know...fuck." He carefully shifted with John on him. "Hmm, don't think I am getting much more sleep."

"We can lay him down." Seth offered. "I'm lost...what is he is upset about? He have a nightmare?"

Dean tried to think. He couldn't remember if Seth had been told about the demon. "Did I or John ever explain why the shadows don't seem to scare him? What he is capable of or what happened to him before?"

Seth shook his head as he sat on the edge of the bed. "No...all we seem to do is have sex." He gave a dry laugh.

"John's a...hmm Sensitive, you know, like a medium. He sees and hears things most people can't. Like at times he even sees deceased co-workers at the arenas and hotels. Well, sometimes things not exactly human want to mess with him too." Dean sighed as he stroked John's head.

Seth let all that sink in. It was not too far fetched to believe given Dean's and his own abilities. "So...something was messing with him tonight?"

"Yeah...demonic. It messed with him a while back...but he thought he got rid of it...banished it. Now it seems it's back and want him back. He said it threatened us." Dean told Seth. "I have a feeling it's done for tonight...just need to watch out for when it returns."

"Fuck, a jealous demon...lovely." Seth grumbled. "Talk about your vengeful exes..." He remembered the cloth. "Fuck, did he cum from that thing?"

"Yeah...forced it from him. torturing him...but still making him sexual climax." Dean sighed, picking the cloth up." Just toss it in the sink and come to bed, Kit." Seth moved to walk to the bathroom, tossing the cloth in the sink. He walked back to the bed and helped Dean lay John down. "Keep him in the middle tonight so I can watch him." Dean instructed Seth before he moved to try to get comfortable.

Seth nodded, moving John to the center before scooting in front of him. The older man didn't wake but gave small grumbles in his sleep. "Night, Master." Seth whispered, remembering the fight the night before. He was trying to show Dean he had not forgotten his place in the slip.

"Night, Kit...thanks." Dean whispered. "Night, Dimples." He whispered even if John wouldn't hear him.

The men drifted off to sleep. John luckily had a late morning so he was able to sleep in the next day. After the Smackdown taping that evening Dean and Roman were on their way back to the hotel. Seth was out playing video games for the Up Up Down Down podcast and John was back at the hotel, not taking part in the show. Roman glanced at Dean as he drove. "You still down with tonight, Us'?"

"Wh...oh yeah...sure, Us' sure...I think John will like it. Just need to see how up to it he is. He had a rough night." Dean told him.

"Damn, hate to hear that. He sick?" Roman asked.

"No..no...stress. You know how it can be," Dean told him even though he hated to lie. Was it a lie though? This whole thing was stressful.

"Fuck...well, see if he feels like it when we get there. I want him to enjoy too and I have a lot of frustration to work out." Roman replied.

"Thanks for understanding, Man." Dean told him.

"Sure thing." Roman nodded. When they arrived back at the hotel suite John was relaxing in his boxers as he sat on the couch.

He looked their way, seeing both men come in together. "Hey, Master. Rome. Seth said he won't be in until late." Roman tried not to lick his lips at the sight of the almost naked John.

"That's fine, Dimples...Rome was wondering if you were up to playing with him tonight. I told him you didn't rest well because of stress. So it's your call." Dean told him.

John saw the way Roman was looking at him. "Uh...sure. I slept in this morning and I actually had a nap before you two arrived."

"Good." Dean walked over, grabbing the ring of John's collar, pulling him in for a deep kiss. John was caught off guard by the actions, receiving the deepest kiss he ever had from Dean. He gave a soft moan, parting his lips. Roman thought the sight was beyond hot. From an unseen corner an entity seethed with pure outrage. Not only had John stayed with his so called Master he was letting another man use his body. The body that belonged to him.

Dean took the offered opening, letting his tongue explore John's mouth before he finally broke and released him. "Go strip and get on the bed. Rome will fuck you while you blow me." Dean told him as he moved to kick off his shoes.

"Yes, Master." John said. He stood to lower his shorts, showing off his heated state. As he moved to the bed, Jarriad glared at Dean. John had been so lonely, so full of vitality and sexual energy. He had been a prime target, loving all he was given and begging for more. Now, it seemed he had another outlet. The collar around John's neck was grating to the demon. He faded into the background for now to watch. Dean looked as a few of his shadows moved about the room. He wondered what was going on. He then moved toward the bag for the lube.

"Here, you go, Big Man." Dean told Roman, handing it to him. "So you want him from behind or above?"

"Behind." Roman gave a snarl, knowing John loved it. "Fuck his ass doggy like the bitch he is." John gave a groan as he moved into position without being told.

Dean moved to strip then climbed in the bed to sit in front of John. "Okay, Dimples." He smiled as he slowly stroked himself.

John knew he wasn't as talented as Seth but he wanted to learn. He leaned forward to take Dean's cock past his lips. Roman stripped and moved behind John, adding lube to his thick member. "I've been dreaming of ramming this ass." He gave John's cheeks a firm slap.

"Only one of three to get that privilege." Dean panted, feeling John's lips.

"I don't take it lightly." Roman assured Dean. He moved up on the bed and lined up his cock to slowly push in with a growl. "Fucking tight as a vice...damn." John gave a moan at the forced stretch as he bobbed his head, sucking Dean as best he could.

Dean moaned at the vibration. "Yeah, he is a resilient bitch."

John's eyes looked at Dean in surprise, hearing the demeaning word from him but it only heated him more. Roman pushed until he was fully sheathed and then paused to let John adjust. "Fuck, you feel like heaven, Bitch. I don't know how Dean can leave this room."

Dean laughed then panted. "Fuck...it's called work, Man." He gave a moan, feeling John work deeper.

"Guess I know how you work out on your days off." Roman laughed. He gripped John's hips as he began to move, pulling almost out before driving back in balls deep.

"Sometimes." Dean replied. He moved, resting his hands on John's head. He moaned thrusting his hips up some. "Mmmm, That's good."

"Getting better with that mouth I take it?" Roman asked as he began to give John the pounding they both craved. John moaned as his body was thrust forward, taking Dean almost to the base.

"Yeah...no complaints." Dean moaned taking deep breaths. "Feels good."

Roman began to grunt as he focused on taking what he needed. It was not long before he drove deep, moaning as he flooded John. "Damn, fuck that was good." He panted. John had been so focused on giving his Master pleasure he had not reached his climax.

"Fuck, Us'. You were built up weren't you." Dean moaned. "Want a ride, Dimples to get off?"

"Yeah...sorry." Roman apologized as he moved to pull out. John moved from his work to answer his Master. "Yes, please, Master."

Dean moved his legs and shift a bit."Okay then, Dimples...come get it." He told John as he grasped the base of his cock. John moved eagerly to straddle his Master. He groaned as he parted his cheeks to sink down on Dom's cock, only wet from his own spit. The older man was stretched from Roman so it was not as painful as it could have been. "That's it." Dean moaned, grasping John's waist to help steady him. Roman watched the display a moment before walking into the bathroom to wipe off.

John moaned as he took in the feeling. He began to move quickly as he was heated and on edge."Fuck, Master...you feel good."

"Yeah, that's it...mmmm Fuck yeah so do you." Dean moaned. He took a hand to grasp John's cock as he moved to jerk him.

"Fuck, Master...you touch me I won't last." John warned as he moved.

"That's fine, Dimples...I'm almost there myself. Your mouth was good." Dean told him.

"Thank you...fuck." John shuddered. He felt the heat inside him growing more and more under he hit his peak, his muscles squeezing Dean's throbbing cock.

Dean moaned and flipped them both with a grace and strength he didn't even know he had. He thrusted a few more times before he cried out as he came himself. He panted as he looked down at John, the look of shock within his own eyes. John's shock mirrored Dean's own. He was not a small man to move that way. "Fucking good, Master." He panted.

"Yeah." Dean panted as he finally moved to pull out and lay next to John on the bed trying to get his head straight.

Suddenly a yell from the bathroom made John jump. "Son of a bitch!" Roman could be heard exclaiming in annoyance.

Dean sat up quickly, looking. "Rome? YOU OKAY, US'?"

Roman came out of the bathroom shirtless. "Damned Sheamus somehow scratched me tonight even with the shirt on." He complained. "I was cleaning up and felt this sudden pain in my back. I looked in the mirror and saw this mess." He turned his back to the men and John gasped, sitting up. Long, bloody scratch marks marred the Samoan ' s dark flesh, covering half his back. "Fuck, Rome."

"Fuck, Man." Dean commented as he jumped from the bed, looking them over. He shot John a suspicious look. He gave a shaky breath. "I don't think those are from Sheamus, Us'. John, get the small kit we carry with us."

John looked shaken as he moved for the kit. "Had to be Sheamus...John wasn't near my back." Roman joked slightly.

Dean sighed. He looked at John. "It's here isn't it?"

John looked around, shuddering. "Can't tell for sure...the air feels thick...but he likes to hide from me...especially if he's pissed." His eyes lowered as he handed Dean the kit. Was he causing the men to be put in danger? "Hide...who?" Roman looked lost.

"I think there is something that gets through even your walls, Us'." Dean told him. "I sort of lied when I said John was tired from stress."

Roman ' s head turned to look at Dean. "Fuck...what is it?"

Now John looked confused. "Walls?"

"A demon." Dean whispered. He then looked at John, taking the kit. "It seems most abilities have no affect on him. My shadows can't affect him. Seth cannot read any emotions. We have one guy that could read auras and Roman was like a blank slate to him. Ghosts can't interact with him like they do you...so this fucker is getting strong enough it can interact physically." Dean opened the kit and pulled out some stuff to begin cleaning the scratches.

Roman hissed at the touch. "I'm sorry, Rome." John almost whispered.

"What are you sorry for?" The Samoan wondered. "

He attacked you because you fucked me...he warned me." The older man spoke lowly.

"I should have been fully open with ya, Us'. He had only been affecting John's dreams so far." Dean told him.

Roman shook his head, glancing at John. "Why would that scum want you?" John felt dirty as his eyes lowered some. "I used to...spend time with him when I was single." The Samoan shook his head again. "Not smart...these things are bad business."

"Us', you know the stories from your aunt. They are tricky things...played with him head until it could get in." Dean told him.

Roman nodded grudgingly. "Guess so. Well, thanks. I'd better go." He moved to pull on a shirt. "Be careful."

"You too, Man...sorry again." Dean told him. He felt like crap for not being fully honest. He never expected this to happen.

Roman waved it off. "It's fine. Just scratches." He walked out the door, closing it behind him.

John looked at Dean. "May I go clean, Master?"

"Maybe we should go together." Dean commented. He knew what Roman said, but still felt bad.

John nodded. "Okay." They moved toward the bathroom. Jarriad watched gleefully at the chaos he was causing. He would bide his time until they were relaxing and unprepared. Dean followed him, looking around the room. He thought his buddies would sense that thing, protect them. Why were they doing nothing? John looked afraid as he stepped in the shower with Dean. He knew Jarriad had threatened to drive his Dom mentally insane. Once the water was at a nice temperature he began to wash them both off.

"We will think of something." Dean told John.

John nodded as he worked. When they were finished and came from the bathroom Seth was sitting on the couch. He offered them a small smile. "Hey...looks like I missed out on some fun."

Dean looked at Seth. "Yeah and some problems too." He walked over to Seth, giving him a faint hug.

Seth buried his head in Dean's shoulder a moment before pulling away. "Trouble? Dimples was a bad boy?" He joked. John looked guilty as he sat on the bed.

"No, he was good...but seems his…'buddy' is growing stronger and bolder. It attacked Roman...he came to burn off steam." Dean told him. "Let me put your collar in place." John was already wearing his from earlier in the day. Seth nodded before moving slowly to his knees on the floor. Since the blowup he had only called Dean Master or Sir and was careful of protocol.

Dean lightly touched Seth's neck, pulling the shadow collar into existence. He didn't know why but it made him feel better having it on his boys as if it would offer some protection. The night John was visited in his sleep Dean had not placed the collar because of the late hour they returned to the suite and played then him zoning out. Seth moved to stand up once the collar was in place. "Thank you, Sir." John looked almost asleep as he sat on the bed.

"I guess it's time to call it a night." Dean told Seth after looking at John. "Get Dimpled laying down before he falls off the bed." He tried to joke.

Seth looked over at John. "Yeah. You must have wore him out good tonight." He moved to walk over to the bed where John sat with his head slumped over.

Dean walked over to the bed and John. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dimples." He called to him.

John jumped, looking. "Sorry, Master. I must have dozed off."

"It's fine...you sure that's all?" Dean asked him, sounding concerned.

"Yeah...just stress and then you and Rome." John nodded, realizing he was still naked from his shower.

"Okay, Dimples...we are going to bed so get under the blankets." Dean told him before leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"Yes, Master." John yawned. He moved to shift so that the men could get under the blankets. Seth stripped down to his shorts before climbing into bed.

Dean took his place in the middle bidding both men good night. It was a few hours into sleep when suddenly Dean began to have a nightmare. He was standing in John's lush home in Florida in the large playroom John had built years ago in hope of finding a Dom. The air felt thick and foreboding. Dean looked around. "Dimples?" His brow knitted. "How did I get here?"

A presence could be felt behind the shaggy haired man. When Dean turned he saw a being that looked like a man straight out of a fantasy. He was dressed in black leather with long golden hair that framed a perfect face. His body was sculpted and firm. The only thing off were the eyes...they were dark with rage and hatred as they looked Dean over. "You're not so much." The voice was smooth and dangerous. "You are the one my Dearest left me for? A common human with a confused and sick mind?"

Dean fought the fear that wanted to enter his mind. "He doesn't want you anymore. He's mine now. Leave us alone." Dean tried to tell him defiantly.

Jarriad gave a mocking laugh as he walked toward the wall. "You dare tell ME what to do? I have seen centuries come and go before you were even a thought in your whore mother's mind. John has been mine for years...I am the one being merciful by telling you to leave us alone." His hand touched one of the whips. "I can tear apart your mind piece by piece until you are in a padded room...locked away just like your pathetic father. I can torment your other pet until he leaves you again...forever this time...You have him to warm your bed. John is MINE."

Dean's jaw tightened and nostrils flared at mention of his parents. "He doesn't want you...you will only hurt him...possibly kill him. Oh yeah, he is really so dear to you." Dean spat back. "He's nothing but a midnight snack to you!"

"And he is nothing to you but an outlet for your desires to control...Little Man." Fire blazed in the demon's eyes. "I have made him feel more pleasure than any human ever could! He pleaded for more...cried out his need for me."

"Were you there when we were first together? He said I was the fucking best he had...even better than you." Dean stated almost proudly.

"That is a LIE!" Jarriad's teeth could be seen clenched. He stalked toward Dean. "You have been warned." Sharp claws appeared where the flawless hands had been. He gave a shrill scream and sank the claws deep into Dean's chest. Dean woke up from the pain only to feel an unseen weight on top of him in the dark bedroom. He could feel strong hands holding him down in the bed.

Dean's eyes opened wide and went to yell but no sound left his body. 'Oh, fuck.' His eyes shifted as his breathing grew panicked. Nails could be felt digging into his flesh like that of an animal that did not want to let go. No form could be seen but a faint pair of hate filled eyes peering down at him. Even as his mouth opened to scream no sound entered the room. As he tried to move there was no sign that John or Seth was stirring from it. Dean closed his eyes, trying to push some of the shadow energy in him outward to push this thing off of him.

Slowly the pressure could be felt lifting from his body. A few seconds passed before John began to give small pants in his sleep. A small moan past his lips. "Leave him alone." Dean tried to yell at it, He opened his eyes, looking toward John. He looked around the room for his normally present shadows. One of the large shadows came from the wall, cocking its head to look as if studying the air. John gave a groan, his body pushed down slightly into the mattress as if being sat on by an unseen man. 'John, Danger, help.' Dean mentally pleaded even if it couldn't be seen surely they could help by feeling the energy it was giving off. The focus no longer on Dean he tried to call out for John to wake up, hoping his voice would work again.

John began to stir from sleep, hearing Dean faintly calling him. His eyes widened in horror as he felt an invisible hand stroking his cock, pushing his body down as if it was sitting on top of him. He tried to move but was unable. The shadow moved toward John, putting a hand on top of his head. A loud hiss cut the night air and then a breeze was felt as the presence mercifully left for now. Dean panted from panic as he moved to hold John after the shadow informed him it was gone for now. He was shaking, his mind not even registering the pain he was in or the blood his was losing.

John could be felt shaking slightly in the dark room. He felt a wetness on his bare skin. "M-Master are you okay? I feel blood." He whispered.

"Wh...ju-just a scratch." Dean tried to assure him even though he had no clue himself how bad they really were. He thought John was feeling blood trickling from his shoulders not knowing the attack in the dream also became reality and the blood was from the wound to his chest.

"Come on." John urged quietly as not to wake the snoring Seth. He helped Dean from the bed and led him into the bathroom to check him out. Dean walked with John even though he wanted to protest. He didn't want to worry John over what he was sure was nothing even if he was starting to feel light headed.

John turned on the bathroom light and gasped at the two gashes in Dean's chest. It looked as though he had been attacked by an animal. "Fuck, Master!" He moved quickly to go after their medical kit.

Dean looked down, hearing John. "Oh, fuck." He groaned as if now seeing them made them that much more real and painful. In addition to the chest there were also cuts to his shoulders where he was pinned. He managed to get to the toilet to sit down.

John came back with the kit. "I can clean these, Master but you may need a doctor to look at these tomorrow." His eyes lowered as he opened the kit. "I am so sorry. I should have told you about him the first night I knelt before you."

"You thought he was gone." Dean told him. "And what will I tell a doctor?"

"I don't know...how will you hide it at work?" John began to gently clean the wounds. "What if he comes back and hurts you worse...hurts Kit? It's not fair to either of you. I'm afraid you may have to let me go."

"I don't know...and I already told him I wouldn't do that." Dean told him. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. John could see where faintly patches of black covered the wounds to stop the flow of blood. Dean gave a weak laugh and a smirk. "I think I pissed him off when I told him you said I was better."

John was glad to see the blood at least stopped. "You saw him...talked to him?"

"In a dream...like you did. That was how I got the chest gouges. I didn't realize they were real. After I told him that...that's when he did that and I woke up feeling him on me." Dean told John slowly, standing up but got very light headed falling back on the toilet. "Fuck." He moved to hold his head.

"Hey...take it easy." John moved to steady him. He could not help feeling a bit guilty.

"How the fuck did Kit sleep through that whole thing?" Dean wondered. "Fucking log."

"I know...damn." John had to laugh a little. "Did the shadows help at all?"

"One touched you and that's when it left. I don't know if he doesn't like the energy they put off or what happened." Dean told him.

"Fuck...how could I have been so blind? At times I even thought I loved him." John admitted.

"It thinks you still do." Dean told him. "That you're still his Dearest. I told it how dear can you be to it if it only wants your energy."

John sighed. "I guess I always knew that deep down. I was just so lonely and frustrated and he said all the right things. He offered Dean a smile. "Want me to help you to bed?"

"Sure...hopefully I'll feel better when the alarm goes off." Dean replied, trying to stand again. John helped Dean to bed and then laid down himself. His heart wanted to race as he tried to sleep. Dean tried to get comfortable even as pain still wanted to fill his body. 'Mama' wanted to go near the bed but kept their distance feeling Dean's displeasure or anger they didn't help sooner. The shadows from when they first came around Dean always seemed to be able to warn and guard him from any real danger. Why did they slip this time?

John laid in the darkness unable to sleep. He was terrified of falling asleep and waking to another nightmare.

Dean finally fell asleep or was it more like passed out?


	14. Chapter 14

(Hope you all had a good week. Just a question for you. Jade and I are honestly running out of good story ideas. Do any of you have any ideas for pairings or ideas you would like to see us write in the future? I normally write John in almost every story as I prefer him but I am open to ideas. Please do not get offended if we choose not to use an idea. I am just brainstorming here.) Rose

John stayed up until morning, feeling beyond tired. Being fucked and drained he could deal with but he was worried sick about Dean, Seth and now Roman's welfare. Anyone who touched him was fair game for Jarriad's wrath. Dean gave a pained moan at the alarm.

John moved to turn it off. "Sorry, Master. When is your interview?" Seth began to stir with a mumble at the talking.

"Fuck." Dean groaned. "Eight?" He replied more like he was asking than telling. In the morning light the shadows covering his wounds were gone, leaving scabbed wounds. His skin was pale.

"Yeah...you need to call in?" John replied.

Seth moved to sit up, rubbing his eyes. His hair was wild and messed from sleep. "You sick, Sir?"

"No..no...Hunter will kill me if I...I don't make an interview." Dean told John. "Just need to eat I think." He tried to reply to Seth.

Seth moved to look at Dean more closely. "Need to eat? What the hell?"

"It...it was the incubus...he tried to attack us both last night." John explained quietly.

Seth's eyes narrowed at the older man. "Master is not safe with you...I'm sorry, John. But your past baggage is hurting him."

It hurt John deeply to hear Seth call him John and not Dimples. He lowered his head. "I...I tried to tell him that."

"It's my choice." Dean protested as he tried to move from the bed, giving Seth even more of a view of the wounds. "It told me to leave."

Seth's mouth dropped at the sight. He tried to speak rationally to Dean. "Sir, I know John is a good submissive but this is too dangerous. I...I love you so much...I don't want to see you hurt."

"He's right." John whispered. "First Rome now you."

Dean stopped, looking back at them. "Do you think this thing will honestly stop if we tell it we give up?" He exclaimed. "It will keep coming after John until it takes all it can then move on to the next. It doesn't fucking care!" He took a deep breath. "You don't want to come with us for your own protection, Seth I understand. It hasn't messed with you yet." Dean told him before he turned to walk into the bathroom.

Seth shook his head, looking at John. "I can't believe it. He values you over his own safety. I won't leave him but, John I blame you for this." He moved to dress. John did not reply. He knew Seth was right and he was tired from lack of sleep.

Dean moved to get in the shower. He knew he got one the night before but felt he needed another one. He started the water and stepped in. He tried not to scream as the water felt like needles hitting the wounds on his shoulders. Seth left John to walk into the bathroom. He was worried about Dean. "You need help?" He called over the water.

Dean sighed. "Yeah...my back I guess." Dean didn't have full range of movement with his arms at the moment.

Seth pulled off the clothes he had just put on and stepped inside to wash Dean's back. "I'm not leaving...I love you." He said simply. "But I think this is dangerous."

"I can't choose between you two...I'm sorry." Dean replied. "I do fear for you...but I fear for John too."

"It's not choosing between us...you're in danger. What if we really make that thing mad enough to try to kill you? I've heard stories." Seth said.

"Oh, trust me I already pissed it off...even if I tell it I will leave I don't think it will stop." Dean told him. "You know they have big egos."

Seth sighed, giving a shudder. "This is not going to end well. I've heard stories of incubi once they take a mate. He'll never give John up."

"Then we will just need to get him banished again." Dean told him. "For now don't play with John...don't give it a reason to target you."

Seth nodded. "That's a good idea. Maybe if we leave John alone it will cool some."

"I said you don't play with him." Dean tried to clarify as he shut off the water.

"Sir, I'm talking as your friend...I don't think messing with him is wise." Seth protested.

"It doesn't matter if I fuck him or not...as long as he has my collar...and tomorrow my mark. It will keep coming after me." Dean told him. "If I place John in a corner like a China doll it will still try to break us both. Even if I removed my request I doubt it will stop."

Seth sighed. "I...I suppose...I'm just looking out for you." He handed Dean back the cloth.

"I know, Seth...I know...but you do see the logic in that right?" Dean asked as he stepped out grabbing a towel. The water sadly made the wounds look even worse than before as they got slightly red from the irritation on the water.

Seth wanted to flinch at the wounds. "Yeah...glad you're off today."

"Yeah...god, I was so worried about something...now it seems so trivial." Dean told Seth. "John has not seen my place yet."

Seth grabbed a towel. "Why are you worried about that? You're his Dom. It's not your place to impress him."

"I know...told you it seems so trivial. It did though. You know how meger I live...well, I did prior to him." Dean replied, taking the towel. "Would you see if he ordered breakfast yet?"

Seth nodded, moving to the other room. John was dressed but sitting quietly on the bed. "Did you order breakfast?" Seth asked, no warmth in his tone.

The older man nodded. "Yes...a few minutes ago. The usual."

Seth nodded, yelling Dean's way. "Breakfast is ordered!"

"Okay." Dean called back as he moved to use the hotel hair dryer to work on his hair some. He then came out, moving to his suitcase. John sat quietly on the bed. He felt guilty, stressed out and tired. Seth moved to sit on the couch, flipping on the TV. " What time should I be back here for us to head to the airport?" Dean asked as he moved toward the bed to dress.

"Plane leaves at 3, Master." John said quietly.

"Okay. I'll play it safe and head right back after the studio." Dean told him. "I advised Kit for now not to play with you." Dean had a feeling with Seth's behavior that wouldn't be a problem.

John glanced at Seth with sad eyes before nodding. "Yes, Master." He did not love Seth but the two had become almost like brothers during their time together as Dean's pets. The cold indifference he felt from the other man hurt. Dean sat next to John trying to give him a hug. John leaned his head to rest on Dean's shoulder. He was beyond exhausted after staying up all night in fear.

Dean tried not to wince from the touch. "Promise me you will get some rest." Dean whispered. John nodded before moving. He would have nothing else to do once the bags were packed. Seth wouldn't speak to him.

Dean got up and moved to sit next to Seth. "Thanks for offering to help in the shower."

Seth offered Dean a smile. "Of course, Sir. My pleasure."

"No offence didn't used to be...you only wanted to shower with me before if you wanted to play." Dean told him.

"Maybe I'm trying." Seth said softly. "I want to make you happy." There was a knock on the door and John moved to get the food.

"It's nice," Dean told him. He kissed Seth's cheek before moving to the table. After the men ate Seth moved to pack his bags for the flight. He could not wait to leave the hotel. John did the same so that he could rest. Dean packed as much as he could before his driver arrived to take him to the interview. He tried to avoid questions about him being under the weather.

Seth ignored John, sitting on the couch to watch TV once he was packed. John kept casting glances his way before finally walking near him. He hesitated before trying to speak. "Kit?" Seth looked at him with cold eyes. John lowered his head. "Nothing." He moved to the bed and almost passed out. Dean was finishing up the first interview when he got a call from Hunter about a last minute change. Dean tried to protest about his flight. Hunter assured him he could still make it so he had no choice but to go. On the ride he called Seth.

"Hello?" Seth answered as he lounged on the couch.

"Hey." Dean replied with a sigh. "I got delayed with a second interview. Make sure everything is ready to go for me? Also contact Master Leo for me...see if maybe anyone in the group can help with our issue. I am sure this isn't the first time a member had this problem."

Seth's face paled. "Call Master Leo? Okay...if he'll speak to me."

"If he scares you that much...ask John to do it. That or...do that three way thing. Just not exactly something to talk in public about." Dean told him as he glanced up front toward his driver.

"John's asleep...I'll do it." Seth gulped. "See you later."

Dean was glad to hear John was sleeping. "Okay. See ya in a bit." Dean hung up the phone.

Seth gulped as he tried to get up the nerve to call Leo. Finally he just forced himself to make the call. Leo was a little cold once he realized it was Seth. When he heard that the incubus considered John his mate and was jealous he was very disturbed. "Hard to say...it is a very strong bond to break...Each time they have joined John's essence is bound to him more." Leo told Seth. "Hopefully the ceremony and official mark will help but these things are never certain." Seth gave his thanks before hanging up the phone.

Dean finally finished his last interview and was taken back to the hotel. Dean swiped his key to let himself inside. Seth looked up when he came inside. He was fully dressed and the bags were all packed. "Hey, Sir."

"Hey...Dimples still in bed?" Dean asked as he walked over to Seth.

Seth nodded. "He was out so I let him rest. I called Master Leo...he seemed upset about the incubus. He said that thing has taken John's essence so many times they are connected. He hopes the collaring ceremony and mark will help but he can't be sure."

"Hopefully a place like the club will have things in place to prevent anything from happening while we are there." Dean told him. "Thanks for letting him rest, but I think we need to head for the airport soon." Dean headed for the bed to check on John. John stirred as he felt Dean's hand on his shoulder. He jumped, his eyes wide before realizing it was Dean.

"Relax." Dean told him. "I think we should head out soon. I know your pilot normally has food on the plane for us. So we can eat then."

John nodded. "Yes, Master. Sorry I slept so long." He moved to get up so that he could get ready to go.

"It's fine. You needed it." Dean told John as he stepped in close to lean in to kiss him lightly. "I am glad you did."

John gave a small smile before moving to dress in clean underwear, cargo shorts, and a salmon colored button down shirt. "Thanks for letting me rest, Kit." He tried to tell Seth.

Seth just nodded. "Sure, John." It saddened the older man Seth stopped calling him Dimples. He acted like they were formal co workers now.

"Well, I need to take the collars off for now." Dean told both men. Both men walked to kneel down in front of the Dom. Dean removed John's first then Seth's He closed his eyes, almost feeling a surge from the energy.

The two men slowly stood. John felt a rush of emotions as he looked at Dean. This man was willing to risk his own safety to keep his promise to him. "I love you, Master." He said without thinking. Seth gave the older man a look of surprise.

Dean gave a faint smile. "I know Dimples...and I care for both of you." He slowly opened his eyes. "Okay, Boys let's hit the road. The men grabbed the luggage to head out. It warmed Seth's heart to hear Dean say he cared for him. They arrived in Nevada a few hours later and took a rental to Dean's place. Dean was feeling nervous again as they got closer to the house. He wasn't sure what John would think when he saw it. They pulled down the street and Dean pulled into the driveway of the simple looking one story rancher. John took in the sight, surprised by the size of the home. Most of the guys in the business had large houses. Seth watched John out of the corner of his eye.

Dean tried not to bite his lip. Even without words he felt he was being judged. Was he not good enough? He carried his bags, sadly struggling slightly toward the front door. He set them down to get his keys out.

John noticed Dean's struggle and moved quickly behind him. "Your shoulder...let me take those in for you." Seth could read Dean like a book. He knew Dean was insecure and dared John to judge him.

"Thanks." Dean replied as he got the door. He walked in turning the lights on. "I'll need to order food in later."

"Sounds good." Seth commented, trying to put Dean at ease. "I missed this place. Feels like a second home to me." John moved to carry the bags inside. The room was small and very simply furnished. Honestly, his closet was bigger.

Dean couldn't help but smile at Seth's comment. "Kit, could you show Dimples where the bedroom is so he can set the bags down?"

Seth nodded and started walking. John followed behind him with the bags. The bedroom was small with only a full sized bed. "Hmm...guess we'll need to figure out arrangements...this bed was crowded with just Dean and I." Seth mused aloud. John got the idea that Seth wanted him far away in case Jarriad came around.

Dean moved to check the old answering machine he still had on a landline. He didn't know why he bothered as he couldn't even remember the last time anyone used it.

John and Seth walked out of the master bedroom together. "I told John we'll have to figure out sleeping arrangements." "I...I can take the couch." John offered, looking at the small pullout. Maybe that way Jarriad would keep away from them.

Dean looked at the couch, almost gulping. "Um...there is a spare bedroom. Roman used to use it at times."

John nodded. "Okay, Master. Maybe it's better I sleep away from you two right now anyway." He hated the idea but knew it would be selfish to say otherwise. "If you show me the room I'll take my bags in there."

"How's it any better?" Dean wondered. "You think a few walls separating us will change anything?"

"I...don't know...just hoping." John replied. "There isn't enough room in bed for me anyway."

"I know...come on." Dean told John, leading him back down the same hallway, stopping at a door on the other side of the bathroom from the master bedroom. He opened the door, letting John past him.

John looked at the simple room with a full sized bed. "Thanks, Master." He sat his bags down by the dresser. "I...I think Kit hates me. He calls me John and avoids me at all cost."

"I think it is more the situation then you." Dean told him. "Maybe he thinks being off with you will keep him safe." Dean tried to reason.

John lowered his eyes, nodding. "I don't love him...not like I do you...but he feels like family. He gave me my first kiss...and real blowjob. I hate the way he looks at me now."

"Give him time...we will think of something." Dean told him, walking over to pull John in for a hug. "He's scared...I would be dumb if I didn't say I was too."

"I know...I was a fool." John mumbled. "I was so lonely I was blinded by the feeling of being loved and desired instead of waiting on it like a normal person."

"Did you summon it...or did it just find you?" Dean now asked, curious.

John pulled away to sit on the bed. His head was lowered. "I had been alone in the closet for years. For some reason I was never able to jack off like most guys. To say I was sexually frustrated would be an understatement the size of Big Show. One night I was laying in bed at home...I started to fantasize about how I pictured the perfect guy to be...charming, dominant, a little dangerous. I fell asleep and Jarriad came to me...I'm not going to lie it felt wonderful. I felt desired for the first time...I was hooked." He sighed. "Even now when he lays on the charm he's so hard to resist...it's like he can read my every want and desire. But I don't love him. I know he's poison to me."

"Then it wasn't your fault. You were tricked from the beginning. You pictured what you thought was your dream guy and he came to you like that. You didn't ask for him." Dean answered.

"I guess." John moved to stand. "May I have my collar back now?"

"Of course." Dean reached a hand out and placed John's shadow collar back. "You will get an actual leather one tomorrow night." Dean informed him.

"I will?" John looked delighted but surprised.

"Well, it will be hard to place a mark on this one...since it just vanishes." Dean told him, brushing the special piece.

John looked happy at the news. "It's all I've wanted for years. I hope I never disappoint you."

"I highly doubt it." Dean smiled. "Now, I know you love to cook...so did you want to cook here or should I just order stuff?"

"Whatever you want, Master. If you don't have food already it may be easier to at least order out for tonight." John replied.

"I can do that. I keep my kitchen pretty empty." Dean told him.

John nodded. "Sounds good." He paused. "I'm so grateful you still want me...most Doms would have run the other direction."

"Of course I still want you...and I am not a fool to think doing otherwise would save me." Dean replied honestly. He walked to John giving him a hug. "Now, let's see what grub we can get."

John nodded and the two walked out to the living room. Seth was sitting in his favorite comfy chair. "Kit?" Dean called over.

Seth looked over, offering Dean a smile. "Yes, Sir. Just enjoying the comfy chair. I swear I'm going to steal it one day." John thought the old, falling apart recliner looked anything but comfortable.

"We are going to look over the menus and order in for tonight...Come on." Dean told him, leading John to the kitchen. Seth jumped up and moved to the kitchen. He tried not to groan from the sudden movement to his injury.

"You forgot about the leg didn't you?"Dean asked hearing him. He moved to a drawer, removing a stack of different menus. He sat them on the counter.

"Yeah." Seth admitted. "I was a bad kitty I guess."

"Do I need to place you on a leash?" Dean laughed.

Seth gave a grin. "I may enjoy that at times." John watched the men. He could see even with Dean's hurt concerning Seth how close the two had been.

"Easy enough here." Dean told him. "Well, you boys know I am easy going concerning food. So decide among yourselves."

John wanted to make Seth happy. "You can pick, Kit."

Seth just nodded and moved to look over the options. "Chinese sounds good."

"I'll take Schezwan chicken and pork fried rice. " Dean told them. "Oh, and steamed dumplings."

"I'll have two orders of the beef on a stick and egg drop soup please." John told Seth. Seth nodded and moved to his phone. He called in the order, getting chicken with broccoli for himself. After ending the call he looked at them. "Around an hour, Sir."

"Damn...none of us thought to order drinks." Dean just remembered.

"You didn't hear? I ordered waters and canned sodas." Seth told him. "I know you like one on occasion."

"No...thanks."Dean moved to the living room and fell back on the couch. The springs could be heard moving inside. There was a faint delayed reaction before Dean cringed from the pain hitting his body. John wanted to flinch at the sound of the couch. He chose to sit on the floor by the couch.

Seth walked to join Dean, sitting near him slowly because of his injury. He heard the sound from Dean. "Hey, careful, Sir. Don't be like me."

"Yeah...trying to forget about it I guess." Dean sighed as he moved a hand to pet John's looked at the threadbare carpeting. Some parts were dark and patched. Seth glared as he noticed John looking. It made his blood boil. Dean normally liked his well worn house. To him it had life and character to it. A part of him still worried John's opinion of it and him.

"Did you show...Dimples the play room yet?" Seth asked. A part of him wanted some time to put the older man in his place.

"Not yet." Dean replied. He was sort of stalling as he felt it wasn't much compared to what John had created in Florida and the fact he had access to the main club pretty much when ever he wanted.

"You should after we eat, Sir. I know Dimples likes being put in his place." Seth said with a smirk. John wondered if the words were a hint.

"Yeah...take some stress off." Dean tried to comment.

John hated feeling that Seth was angry with him. He made an effort to sound supportive. "I like your place, Master. I'd love to see your playroom."

"Okay, Dimples...after we eat." Dean told him with another pat of the head. Seth gave John a reserved smile. He did not hate the man. He was just protective of Dean. Dean got up, moving to a stack of mail that was still laying on the floor by the door. He started to sort through them he. He was trying to find something to distract was surprised when Dean just got up quickly and moved from the couch since he and Seth were relaxing with him. He felt awkward just sitting there. Seth moved to turn on the old TV.

Dean started to sort. He pulled the bills out. He saw an almost familiar postcard and tore it up until it almost resembled confetti. John turned to look at Dean's actions. "Something wrong, Master?"

"No...It's fine." Dean commented. He began looking over the bills. He knew Seth suggested some time ago to set up for them to auto pay, but he never could figure it out. As for the post card it was attempted correspondence from his father. Well, the man that claimed to be his father.

John nodded, not pushing any further. He knew Dean was a private man. The doorbell rang and he stood up. "Want me to get the door? I can pay."

"Um...yeah sure. I'll be right back out." Dean took the stack a mail he still had to the bedroom.

John was surprised Dean allowed him to pay. He moved to answer the door. Seth sighed and stood from the couch to follow Dean to the bedroom. He opened the door, walking in. "You confused the bills again didn't you?" He asked softly. Dean was always losing track of his due dates.

Dean looked the envelopes over. "I don't think any are overdue."

"You just looked a little flustered. I know I used to help you with all that." Seth told him.

"You can look them over if you want...I was just pissed cause I got another card...from him." Dean scowled holding the stack out.

"Oh..." Seth nodded as he took the bills and sat on the bed. "He tried to write again?" Dean's father had spent most of the last twenty years in prison.

"Yep...at least twice a year...you thing he would fucking take a hint." Dean replied. "Even when I moved he somehow finds my new address."

"Screw him." Seth's eyes were full of sympathy. "I know it must be hard."

"Be easier if he just took the hint. I want nothing from him...and I don't want his bum ass asking shit of me. I swear it only got worse once I made a name for myself." Dean scowled.

Seth nodded again. "Shit's like that. My dad just contacted me last year. Let my fucking step dad and mom raise me but now he's all proud of his famous son."

"No good bums...the mess of them." Dean told him. "Hey, you still had two decent parents."

"Yeah I did. I had it a lot better than you." Seth agreed. "And then there's John. I'll bet the guy never had a day without his entire life. His old man treats him like gold."

"Takes all kinds I guess." Dean told him. "So...what's the verdict? Do I just have a few checks to write before we hit the road again?"

Seth nodded, laying them down. "Yeah, it's not too bad. Looks like you only owe for this month. If you ever need help I like doing this shit."

"Um...sure...thanks." Dean replied unsure. Seth was the only person Dean ever trusted with access to his bank records. He never even used his debit card to pay for stuff, it was always paper checks. "Let's go before the food gets cold and John thinks we got lost."

"Sure." Seth moved to walk out with Dean.

John had all the food set out along with the drinks on the small wooden table in the kitchen. He gave a smile, seeing them. "Grub's here."

"Good. I feel famished." Dean told him. "Was just trying to organize a few things."

"That's fine. I do the same when I'm at home." John told them. He took his food and a bottle of water, moving to the floor. Seth walked to sit in front of his food. John saw a red dog dish on the floor beside him. "For me?" He joked, pointing.

Seth looked and actually gave a laugh. "Not unless you want to...Dean had a dog a year ago. He sadly passed away."

Dean looked over. "Forgot that was there." He moved to sit. "You know you can sit at the table."

"I know." John said quietly. "He likes knowing his place. Don't you, Dimples?" Seth said almost darkly.

"Yes, Kit." John replied without hesitation.

"That's fine, Dimples...just offered." Dean began to eat.

John began to eat his meat and Seth followed suite. He had no idea what it was about the older man that brought out his need to dominate but he had to be careful. He remembered how Dean had withdrawn from them both in panic the last time he had asked to spank John and act less the submissive. Dean had been almost unresponsive the entire evening.

Dean looked around at times. He wanted to make a good impression but he was feeling he was doing anything but that. "Stop." Seth almost whispered, reading Dean's mind. "It's fine." Dean looked and nodded. He then focused back on his food. He cringed while eating stopping a moment to close his eyes at the marks to his chest throbbed.

"You okay?" Seth asked. John glanced up at them.

"Chest hurts a little." Dean hated at admit.

"Maybe you should forget the play room idea." Seth worried. "I keep forgetting you're hurt."

"No..no...ma-maybe just have you check it for me though after we eat?" Dean wondered. He hated admitting he was hurt or needed help.

"Of course." Seth nodded. He chuckled. "I think you did threaten a leashed kitty later." John just quietly ate his food.

"Yes I did." Dean finished his food and stood to throw the trash away. He wanted to laugh as he realized Dean's trash can was an old popcorn tin.

Dean was almost done. His stomach seemed to want to protest slightly but he tried to ignore it. Seth finished as well and moved to clean up. He knew where Dean put all of his trash. Dean covered what little he had left. "Put this in the fridge for me will ya." He stated to no one in particular. Seth moved to grab it from Dean as he was the closest. He put the container in the near empty fridge. "Thanks...um...gonna take a look at this." Dean moved to stand.

"Thanks for covering the meal." He told John even if it had become almost second nature on the road. He then headed for the bedroom.

"Of course." John called. Seth moved to follow Dean so he could help him with his injuries. Dean reached the bedroom and went to remove his shirt. The tendrils of shadows could still be seen crossing his body like thick bandages.

Seth followed him into the room. He gave an intake of breath. "How can you tell with the shadows there?"

"I will pull them back...sadly I think using them like this so long drained me some." Dean admitted as he closed his eyes to try to focus. Seth nodded as he waited. He hoped the wounds would not look too bad. Pulling the shadows away and back into his body nearly knocked Dean to his knees. He quickly steadied himself before moving to the bed. The wound looked as bad as one could expect as the shadows only acted as bandages and didn't speed the healing any.

Seth sucked in a breath. Part of him wanted to lash out at John for this but he fought to hold his temper in check. "That doesn't look good at all. Sir, you need to take care of yourself."

"Do any look infected?" Dean asked. He did shower before covering, but he didn't know if that would have really helped.

Seth studied the wounds carefully before he replied. "No...but it looks pretty fresh. You need to watch it as much as possible."

"Good...infection was my first concern." Dean told him. "As for fresh it wasn't that long ago."

"I know." Seth growled but then tried to relax his jaw.

"Would you feel safer at a hotel?" Dean asked Seth.

Seth shook his head no. "I want to be with you...I love this house. I'm just worried about you is all."

"It won't matter where I am...I challenged it...insulted it." Dean told Seth simply. "I know dumb move."

Seth shook his head. "It was...but so like you." A deep fondness showed in his eyes as he brushed back a few of Dean's unruly locks from his face.

Dean gave a faint smile that gave him a boyish look. "So, I can't help myself at times...I'm a cocky SOB."

Seth grinned. "Yes, yes you are." He moved to give Dean a soft kiss. Dean leaned into the kiss, trying to relax and stop his head from spinning. When the kiss broke Seth gave a genuine, warm smile. "That was nice." Meanwhile John sat in the living room. He did not want to intrude on the other two as he looked around the small house. A part of him felt excited. He was about to be permanently collared by the man he loved. At the same time he was nervous as Jarriad and the way Seth kept glaring at him.

"Yes it was."Dean told him. "I think I may need to go take a drive tonight...recharge my batteries." When Dean felt drained and worn down he liked taking off into the desert for a few hours. He prefered night time to have the darkness to pull on.

Seth didn't want to be stuck with John but he nodded. "Sure...I know you need that."

Dean smiled. "Thanks, Kit...did...um...did you want to play before or after I get back?"

"We can wait until after if you're that drained." Seth assured his Dom.

"Thanks...and yes, I know be careful." Dean got up moving to put his shirt back on.

"You know me so well." Seth laughed as he looked toward the living room. "So many desires." He mused. "His energy begs to be taken...owned...used. Maybe that's why...never mind."

"What, why that thing was drawn to him?" Dean asked taking a guess.

"No...why he brings out my...other side." Seth admitted quietly. "Never felt that way before. It's like his energy begs to be used...and I feel compelled to obey."

"Maybe when I get back...I don't want you to alone…"Dean sighed, remembering Roman. "That may not be a good idea either."

"I know...I won't do anything with him." Seth agreed. "Just saying it's tempting."

"Once it is dealt with maybe." Dena told him. "Well, I guess I better get ready."

Dean moved to the living room to say goodbye to both men and grab a weathered leather bomber jacket from the closet. Yes, they were in the desert, but it was night time and got cold. John felt awkward sitting with a guy he felt now hated him. He decided to look over his e mails while Seth watched TV. Dean left, taking his car, an old convertible he won in a card game years ago. He drove until the city lights nearly faded in the distance. There was just the light from his headlights and that of the moon. He stopped and got out. He moved to just sit on the ground, going into some kind of meditation. He cringed and hissed as he felt the shadows of the area move toward him and around him. They were pure, raw, still wild and untamed by him. Some felt like the wanted to smother him, others rip him apart. Some he felt were doing so to try to rip him of the deeper darkness. The wounds left by the demon. He was not sure how long he sat there until everything seemed calm again. He slowly got up, feeling better than he had in awhile and moved to the car to begin the long drive back.


	15. Chapter 15

(Hope you all had an amazing week. I'm a little sad over Damien being released and even more so Wade leaving. I've been a huge fan of his since he was the leader of the Nexxus years ago. Jade and I have included him as the delicious bad boy in our newest story Two Sides of the Same Coin because we miss him already.) Rose

John was sitting on the floor and Seth was reclining in the chair when Dean came back into the house. Seth sucked in a breath at the raw energy he felt coming off his lover. "Sorry if I was gone too long." Dean told them as he moved to put the coat away. His skin tone looked better and the tiredness of his face gone.

"No...we're just chilling." Seth assured him. "You look a lot better."

"I feel it." Dean told him. John gave a shudder as he looked up at his Master. The man had a spark in his blue eyes and an aura of authority he had been missing being so drained. "Ready to see the room, Dimples?"

John gave a nod. Seth had to look away, trying to block the desire he felt coming off the older man in waves.

"You joining us, Kit?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Seth's voice was low and his eyes dark as he looked at Dean. Sometimes feeling the desires of others could be a curse when he felt compelled to grant them.

"Okay. Come on, Boys." Dean headed down the hall. The two men stood and moved to follow Dean. John's heart raced as it always did before he played.

Dean pulled his keys out to unlock the door. "Now this isn't like what you have or the club." Dean told John. "With my access there I keep it limited here."

"Sure, Master. I understand." John assured the younger man.

Dean opened the door and it looked like just a spare bedroom except for a wooden and padded spanking bench near the middle of the room and a wooden St. Andrew's cross on on wall. There was also a few paddles and floggers on the one wall near the cross. There was a bedroll on the floor off to one side.

John walked up to study the cross. It was one thing he did not yet own at his place. He had seen them at the clubs but never in someone's home. Dean watched him. "It's well used but still very sturdy."

John ran a hand up it. "Always wanted to buy one of these but they can be hard to track down." Seth watched quietly. It took everything he had not to stalk over to John and give him what his energy screamed for...total domination.

"Master Leo can order one if you want." Dean told him. He looked over at Seth. "Okay...both of you...strip."

Seth lowered his eyes to hide the swirling darkness in them as he began to strip off his clothing. John gave a shaky breath and also worked to take off his shorts and t-shirt.

"Maybe I'll give you a taste of the cross next time, Dimples...I think it is best suited for Kit tonight." Dean told him.

John looked a little disappointed but gave a quick nod, stepping back. "Yes, Master." Seth was a little surprised as Dean rarely put him on the cross but he was willing to do as he was told.

"Okay, Kit. You first. You can face outward so you can watch me." Dean told him.

Seth nodded. "Yes, Sir." He gave John a smoldering look as he passed him to step up on the cross. Dean walked over and took the padded cuff attached to the cross and Seth's first wrist securing it. Seth's dark eyes swirled with emotion as he watched Dean. His breath came in short gasps.

"It's for your own good, Kit." Dean told him, securing the other wrist then trailing his hand down over Seth's chest before moving to tweak a nipple.

Seth gave a groan, his back arching at the sensation. "T-That's why I'm strung up here? A-And I thought you enjoyed the view."

Dean smirked. "Okay...and that too." He ran his nails down over Seth's torso again. "Such a furry kitty aren't you?" He traced a nail over Seth's abs.

Seth's body gave a small shudder at the touch. John's energy had him so much on edge. "Y-You never seem to complain." John just took in the sight, have no idea the effect he had on the restrained man.

"I'm not complaining." Dean told Seth as he moved to grab his cock, giving a few strokes. "I will deal with Dimples...then you...so don't you stress that pretty head of yours."

Seth's cock began to thicken at the attention as his breath quickened. "Fuck...yes, Sir."

"Good little Kitten." Dean told him before leaning in to kiss him. He then let go, looking at John. "Your turn." He moved to the bench turning it. "Lean over it so your ass is toward Kit."

"Yes, Master." John walked to the bench and leaned over it. His cock twitched at how exposed he felt on display.

"Always the exabitionist." Dean joked before swatting John's butt. He moved to the wall, grabbing a length of rope. He came over to secure John to the bench.

"I do like being watched, Sir." John admitted. Seth's eyes were deep pools of energy as his hands clenched in the restraints. John's body just begged to be used and taken.

Dean looked at Seth. "Focus...you can do it in a room full of people...you can do it with two people." He moved to the wall, grabbing a two sided paddle. One was flat and the other lightly spiked.

"You talking to me, Master?" John asked, confused by Dean's words.

"I meant Kit...Sorry, Dimples." Dean clarified.

"Why does he need to focus?" John had to ask. He felt confused, knowing Seth was bound to the cross.

"For some reason he is being more overwhelmed by what he is feeling from us then normal. His strong desire to give people their desire or need." Dean tried to explain.

"So..." John's voice trailed off as he was confused.

"Your body screams at me to be fucked." Seth almost growled from behind John. "To be dominated and taken."

The older man felt his cock throb at the sound of Seth's tone. "Ohhh."

"And I don't want to risk something getting pissed at Seth like it did Roman." Dean told John, giving three swats with the flat of the paddle.

John jumped at the swats. A moan passed his lips. He loved the slight pain the blows offered. "Thank you, Master...feels good."

"Good." Dean hoped if Seth felt John getting what he needed it would calm him down some. He gave a few more swats to this butt before giving a few to the backs of his thighs. "You were missing color weren't you?"

"Y-Yes, Master...Mmm..." John moaned out. A little of John's need began to calm as his body got the attention it desired. Seth took a deep breath.

Dean moved to set the paddle aside he moved to grab a toy and lube. "I'm going to fuck you with this and jerk you until you beg to cum for me. I am then going to let Kit down and fuck him on the mat. I would fuck you both...but I don't know if I can last you both."

"Y-Yes, Master." John moaned. His muscles twitched at the thought of being filled and stretched. Seth gave a small groan of his own at Dean's words. He was more calm but still very aroused. Dean slicked the toy down and moved to slowly push it in John, knowing the older man enjoyed the sudden stretch without prep. "Fuck." John panted at the intrusion. The dildo was lifelike but thick and stretched him quite well.

"Like it?" Dean asked as he slowly moved it. He gave a faint moan as he slowly moved the toy the same time adjusting himself through his jeans.

"Y-Yes, Master...so thick." John moaned out. He could feel his inner muscles clamping tight around the silicone length.

"That's good, Dimples." Dean told him as he started to pump the toy faster. He took his other hand from himself and moved to grasp John's cock. He jerked it, getting traces of his precum on his hand to slick his movements.

John could only moan at the actions. He gave a heated gasp when the toy brushed over his prostate, causing even more pleasure. "Fuck that's good."

"Not until I say...ask for it." Dean told him as he continued. He gave a twist of his wrist with the toy to tease the sweet bundle, knowing it wouldn't be long for John. He panted as his cock strained in his jeans, wanting to feel that hot heat of John's body.

"P-Please, Master...feels so good." John moaned, never above begging when told. "May I cum for you?"

"Not yet." Dean told him licking his lips. He knew John liked getting pushed and used. He groaned, feeling his mouth go dry.

"Y-Yes, Master." John moaned out. He tried to hold back his release. It took a lot of concentration with the stimulation while his cock was being jerked. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead, making his face damp.

"That's a good boy." Dean praised and panted. He looked at Seth. "Think he had enough?"

A little of Seth's sadistic dominant side came out at the request. He smirked at the way John's body fought to obey. "I don't know...I think he could go a bit longer."

"Maybe have him start warming me for you." Dean didn't know why he wanted to fuck John so badly. He stopped jerking John and removed the toy, dropping it to the side before stripping off his own clothing. His cock already hard and full.

"Yes, please, Master." John begged at the thought of feeling Dean. "Nothing feels like the real thing."

Dean moved behind, John giving a few tugs of his cock before he moved close to line up and push into the slackened hole with a moan. "Fuck."

John groaned at the feeling. A silicone toy was not hot and hard like his Master. "Just what I wanted, Master."

"Me too." Dean moaned as he took his hand to jerk John again as he thrusted. He pulled back to repeat it. "Fuck, you boys get me hot."

"P-Please...don't touch my cock if I'm not allowed to cum." John pleaded as his hard member was throbbing. "So...close."

"Go ahead." Dean moaned. "Want to make sure Kit gets his ."

John's body shook and he felt his balls tighten moments before he gave a curse of release. He hit his peak hard, coating Dean's hand in his cum. "F-Fuck, that felt so good."

Dean grunted at the tightness and slowly pulled out." Yeah, you did,." Dean moved to grab his shirt, wiping his hands with it before moving to untie John.

Once John was untied he stood to stretch. He glanced at Seth on the cross and gave a lick of his lips at how hard the smaller man was before looking back at Dean. "What would you have me do, Master?"

"What would you like to do, Dimples? You were a good boy for me." Dean moved toward the cross, looking Seth over.

John gulped, looking at Seth. "I...I know joining is not permitted...may I watch?"

"Of course." Dean went to release Seth from the cross.

Seth gave a heated chuckle, shaking his head. "So...I was strung up there to look pretty?" John moved back some so he could watch out of the way.

"I was going to flog your thighs some...but I'm just too heated already." Dean panted. "That and it was to keep you in control….feel better?"

Seth nodded. "Yeah...much." He glanced around the room. "How do you want me?"

"On your back on the mat...was gonna say knees...but you're still healing." As Dean spoke it could be seen some more of the wounds were healing faster than before. He moved to grab the dropped lube. Seth walked to the mat and knelt down to lay on his back. It was a more intimate position than he had shared with Dean in a while.

Dean went to apply some lube to his cock, moving over and kneeling between Seth's legs. "I'm so worked not sure how long I'll last." He warned Seth.

Seth nodded his understanding. "Okay...I understand, Sir." He didn't feel too close but he doubted Dean would leave him with blue balls.

Dean moved to slowly push in with a moan. "Fuck yeah." Seth panted, trying to breathe at the stretch. Unlike John he did not like the feeling. He enjoyed bottoming once he was stretched but the first discomfort was not a turn on.

Dean saw the look on Seth's face. He bit his lip a moment before leaning over, resting their foreheads together. "Sorry...forgot… I'm eager." He whispered. He gave faint hushes as he didn't move to allow Seth time to adjust and faintly kissed him.

Seth returned the kisses as he felt the discomfort ease. "Thanks." He whispered, his eyes full of gratitude. "You can move now." Dean started slowly, almost rolling his hips to get Seth time to build up again. He pecked his lips before pushing up slightly.

"Fuck." Seth groaned at the feeling, his cock twitching. "That felt good." John was taken back by how different Seth liked being taken than himself.

"That's a good Kitty." Dean moaned with praise as he slowly moved more then going slightly faster. Seth's back arched from the mat in pleasure. His eyes watched Dean as his hands rested on the Dom's back. John knew Dean had been hurt by Seth in the past but even he could see they still shared something special. He had no desire to come between them. He only wished to share some of the love himself.

"Mmmm I still know how to stroke you just right to purr for me don't I?" Dean asked.

Seth gave a breathless chuckle. "Fuck yeah...always." Dean took a hand to stroke Seth. His eyes wanted to drift shut at the feeling.

Seth almost felt as if he had gone back in time. They were almost making love not the dominating sex they had been having. He gave a sound close to a purr. "Love you, Babe...feels so good."

Dean's breath may have hitched slightly. His eyes opened to look down at him. "Ye-yeah, Baby…It does," He faintly whispered.

Wetness came into Seth's eyes seeing Dean had forgiven him. He gave his lover a warm smile in between heated moans. John felt as if he were intruding on a private moment that went beyond playing. He quietly excused himself after gathering his clothing. Dean leaned, pecking at Seth's lips as he felt so close. "Fuck, Baby...feels good." He moaned lightly with a smile.

Seth loved Dean's cute, lopsided smile. It made him grin in return. "Let go then, Babe...I'll get there."

"Fuck yeah." Dean moaned. His eyes fluttered slightly before tilting his head back with a few more thrusts, crying out.

Seth felt Dean's sound of pleasure and the warmth in his ass as he was claimed. It made him feel almost light hearted. Dean tried to focus on stroking Seth. "Your turn, Baby...come on." He moaned.

"Kiss me?" Seth asked softly, feeling the heat building. Dean leaned to brush their lips together but leave space to still stroke Seth,

Seth's body could finally take no more. He cried against Dean's lips as he came. Once the sexual high was over he looked worried. "Sorry if I pushed too fast. It just felt right."

"It's fine...ju-just threw me off a little." Dean told him as he pulled out then collapsed next to him on the mat.

Seth gave a laugh as he looked around. "John left."

"Damn...wonder if I should go look for him." Dean wondered.

John was sitting in the guest room when he got a feeling he wasn't alone. John felt his heart pound as goosebumps began to raise on his flesh. He knew the familiar feeling well. It was the first time he had felt it out of a dream in a long time though. "Why you staying where you don't fit in?" Jarriad seemed to almost whisper.

"What do you mean don't fit in?" John glared at the air. "I'm wanted...desired."

"Not how you want though." An unseen hand caressed John's face. "You want to be cherished like Dean does his precious little Kitten. That love...care...devotion...he has it, but you want it...deserve it."

The words cut deeper than John cared to admit. His eyes lowered slightly. "I...I will someday. We just got together...they share a long history...that's why he treats him that way." John remembered Dean telling him that Seth was to be under him, that he came first. It did not seem that way at all now but he was trying to understand.

"But you were supposed to be higher than his Kitten...how long after he was given liberties you were denied did he finally given them to you?" The hand rubbed his back. "The care and love I showed before you cast me out." A kiss pressed to his cheek. "You know where you belong."

John closed his eyes, trying to focus. Jarriad was always able to get to him this way. He mixed truth in with the lies. "You only showed me those things so I would be intimate with you...offer my energy. Once you had your fill you left me alone and empty...drained."

"I need those things...as you need what I offer." Jarriad spoke. "I have given you time this time. Learned my limits." The unseen touch brushed his face and moved to tilt John's jaw to kiss him.

John felt cool lips brush his as heat traveled straight to his spent cock, making it stir once again. His head felt cloudy with deep desire. A small moan passed his lips. "N-No...this isn't right." He heard himself protest.

"Why, because he says so?" The warm breath was felt by his ear. A hand began trailing his body. "Your body desires me...your heart beats faster for me...your soul craves what you have been denying it."

"You...are manipulating me." John forced out, opening his eyes. He tried not to moan as the touch felt like fire on his heating flesh. "P-Please just go."

"Don't deny me...deny yourself ,John. Defiance will only end badly...you know that. Leave them...leave here." the pressure of lips could be felt against his neck.

"No..." The word came out like a moan. He knew he had to get away from Jarriad's influence before his body gave in to the demon's seduction. John forced his feet to stand from the bed to leave the room. They felt like they were made of lead. An unseen glare followed John from the room before he vanished for now.

Meanwhile, as Dean rested near Seth Dean suddenly sat up as one of the larger shadows entered the space. Dean looked in it's direction. "What is it?"

Seth jumped, looking. "What is it?"

"Something is agitating them." Dean told Seth, closing his eyes to focus. "Fuck." He sprung up like a coiled spring. "Where is he now?...Well, find him." Dean almost snapped. He opened his eyes, looking at Seth with a dark spark in them. "It followed us here and tried to get in John's head. John left the room he was in that's when my watcher came here so it doesn't know exactly where John went to. Not like the house is that big." The shadow left their presence.

"Fuck." Seth's heart pounded as he moved to stand. "I started feeling a little sexual desire but I thought it was just me...must have been from that thing messing with Dimples."

"I guess basking in the glow time is over." Dean sighed as he moved to get dressed. John walked slowly into the playroom. He was still naked and had a dazed look in his ocean blue eyes. His cock was semi hard. Dean looked, hearing the door. He was just zipping his jeans. Seeing John he rushed over, pulling him into a tight hug.

John shook lightly in Dean's touch. "Told him no..." He mumbled, almost disoriented. "Head feels foggy."

"I believe you." Dean whispered, holding John close. He didn't realize it but he was shaking slightly himself. "Just relax." He tried to tell John even if his voice shook some.

John tried to get his bearings. It felt good having Dean so close after Jarriad's words that he was not wanted by his Dom. "Y-Yes, Master." He wondered if he was destined to always be the younger man's second pick.

Dean pulled back, looking at him. "Why did you leave?"

"It felt wrong to stay...it wasn't just playtime fun between you...you were connecting...I felt like a peeping Tom." John said honestly. A little sadness may have shown in his eyes. Seth could feel John's desires as loudly as if he were screaming.

"I'm sorry...I guess it was." Dean admitted. He gave a faint sigh. "Maybe we should take lodging with Master Leo tonight."

John nodded. He had so many fears in his mind Jarriad had capitalized on. A part of him felt Dean had lied to him. He had gone into this being told Seth had betrayed him and was nothing to him but a submissive. Now suddenly they were almost a couple again. He tried to push the thoughts out and be grateful he at least had someone. "Might be a good idea, Master."

"You two boys go shower." Dean told them. "I just need to pack a small bag."

Seth looked at John. "The bathroom is small. You can go first." John nodded and moved to leave the room. He had seen the bathroom earlier.

"I know the club grounds should be protected...we can at least stay safe until we need to leave." Dean told Seth.

Seth nodded, seeming preoccupied. "Damn, he was projecting so loud I almost got a headache."

"Projecting what?" Dean asked.

Seth sighed. "So much...when he spoke of us connecting...I picked up a deep desire for love, affection...belonging. almost a desperation to be...how you put it? Cherished."

"How do I do that without seeming soft?" Dean asked. "He wanted a hard Dom. Just as you read him I am sure you can me...I do care for him...may even say love. How can I let him know that without going soft?"

"It's complicated." Seth sighed. "Remember how I said earlier he was projecting this need to be dominated? Used? It's like there are two sides to him. The side that longs to give up control...call you Master...sit on the floor. Then there is the side that wants to know what it's like to be in love...be kissed...almost have a boyfriend."

"How the fuck am I supposed to do that? How do I know which is wanted when? You can read him...obviously that thing can read him...but I have no fucking clue!" Dean almost yelled, starting to feel agitated.

Seth jumped at the tone. His voice lowered slightly. "I'm sorry...I should have kept quiet. I'm not saying he has to have those things...just what he wanted at the moment. He seems happy to serve you."

Dean cringed, holding his head. "So-sorry...didn't mean to yell. He...He does need those things...deserves them. It's what that thing is playing on with him. How do I compete though?"

"Just be yourself...he adores you." Seth admitted. "I used to be so jealous at the way he looked at you."

"But it obviously isn't enough if it can still get in his head." Dean pointed out.

"Sir, you know how tricky those things can be...they can manipulate the body...he said no and that's not easy." Seth replied as he moved to grab his clothing.

"Yeah...I guess...fuck." Dean groaned. "I need to pack." He left the room, heading for the bedroom. Seth moved to wait on John. When the shower was free he took his own shower before dressing in jeans and a t-shirt. Dean cleaned last, not needing as much as they other two from their fun. They grabs their things and loaded up Dean's car to drive to the club. Dean already called ahead to warn Master Leo about the needed accommodations and the reason. As he expected there was no problems and Master Leo assured him his feeling were right and they would be safe there.

John sat quietly in the back seat. Once again, Seth had asserted his dominance by claiming the front seat without asking John. It was not that the older man wanted to be in charge. He liked being submissive. It was just that it seemed Seth assumed he and Dean were a couple while he was the toy to be shared by them. Jarriad's lies rang in his ears.


	16. Chapter 16

(We were kindly asked for an update today so here you go. Jade and I are laughing over how our muses do as they wish. We began our Two Sides story a few weeks ago as a series of fun one-shots. Now it seems to have morphed into a full-length story with supernatural, vampire undertones. Oh, well, our muses dictate and we're along for the ride. XD) Rose

They reached the club and Dean parked. He grabbed his bags before heading for a side entrance that John had not seen before. John and Seth followed behind him. Seth fought the butterflies in his stomach, knowing he would not be warmly received by Master Leo or the other members of the Den. Dean flipped his keys to a fob of the den mark. He pressed it near where there should have been a door handle. A click could be heard and the door popped open slightly. He lead them inside and down a hallway to an elevator.

He hit the button and waited for the large freight doors to open. John tried not to be nervous as they stepped into the elevator. At least it was a big one. They got on and Dean hit the button for the top floor. "I know you haven't been up here, Dimples."

John shook his head. "No, Master." The doors slid to open into a large penthouse type apartment. The main floor plan was open with a large sitting room, dining area and kitchen. A fireplace was burning under a large screen TV on one wall.

John was impressed by the size of the place. "Nice...love the fireplace."

"Master Leo lives by very comfortable means." Dean told him. "My quarters are over this way." Dean led them toward one hall that led to a few private rooms. He saw as Seth stalled near the end of the hall. "He knows you boys are with me, Kit...Come on." Seth nodded, trying to calm down as he followed Dean slowly.

"Only owned or collared subs are supposed to be in the bedrooms." Dean tried to explain to John. "Let's just say Master Leo has a soft spot for me." Dean opened the door and it looked like a well decorated room. Simple but nice. "Hmm he upgraded the bed." Dean commented, seeing the large California king bed.

"Wow...he did." Seth commented. John looked around, still feeling nervous. "How do you know we'll be safe here?"

"You're not the first in the scene to have these problems. Many clubs...at least those in the Lion's Den community have their properties blessed. You know, like how he can't affect you in Florida?" Dean tried to explain.

John nodded. His body seemed to relax as the words sank in. "So, I'm free of him here?"

"Yeah...as long as we are on the grounds he shouldn't be able to pop up." Dean smiled. "I admit this place is a little swanky for me, but that is why my room is kept simple. Master Leo has the Doms he is mentoring up here as well as his own collared subs. I guess you can call this his physical house."

"It's very nice." John walked to the bed, feeling how soft it was. His face looked less stressed already, being away from Jarriad's influence.

"He must still be in the office. I forget at times this place is open all the time...and sometimes it feel like he is always down there." Dean told him.

Seth wanted to give a sigh of relief that they were alone for now. "What would you like us to do, Sir?" He asked.

"Just take it easy for now...I guess get ready for bed." Dean told him, remembering how late it already was. "Oh, Dimples...you can sit on furniture...but only the wooden chairs."

John nodded, trying to ignore the flash of jealousy he felt as he moved to strip down for bed. He did not mind being told he could only have certain furniture any more than he minded sitting on the floor. It was the principle of the fact that Seth was supposed to be beneath him but he was treated as almost Dean's equal. Seth moved to remove his clothes for bed, leaving on his underwear. What John didn't realize was Seth had the same limits he had. Dean just didn't tell them to him because he hoped Seth still remembered them. Dean stripped down and moved to his bag to pull out black basketball shorts. There was a knock on the door. Dean looked over. "Come in." He called out.

The door opened and a Native American man about John's height walked in. He had long jet black hair that was braided down his back. His skin was a weathered, deep tan color. The skin of his body and face showed the signs of age, but not as bad as one may think for the man's true age. He wore a light, tan colored loin cloth. He also wore cuffs and collar made of the same material. "Oh, Star...what is it?" Dean asked.

"I heard you were coming tonight, Sir." The older man spoke as he kept his head bowed. "I w+.ished to check on you and let you know I was up here in case I was needed."

"Thank you very much, Star...I will let you know." Dean smiled warmly at the older man.

"Also...if it pleases you I may wish to speak to your new boy later?" Star told him.

"I have no problems with that. So you know I call him Dimples." Dean replied.

"Very good, Sir...until then." The older man turned, walking from the room shutting the door.

John watched the man leave. "Who was that, Master?"

"That was Star. He is Master Leo's alpha. Any subs that Master Leo has answers to him. Many of the other subs in the club do so as well if needed. I am surprised you didn't know him. I guess maybe because you were in a different charter before." Dean explained.

John nodded. He remembered his own leather cuffs. "May I wear my leather cuffs tomorrow?"

"Of course...and the shorts." Dean smiled. He covered his mouth with a faint yawn. "If you boys are not tired yet you're welcome to go to the main sitting room or get something from the kitchen."

Seth nodded." Sounds good. I could use a snack." He moved to the kitchen area.

"I think I'll go to bed, Master. At least here I know I can sleep." John said in reply.

"Okay, Dimples." Dean moved over to hug him. "You can speak to Star in the morning."

John felt so drained knowing he was finally safe. He returned the hug and glanced at the bed. "I sleep there, Master?"

"Yes...left side like when we are on the road." Dean told him.

"Yes, Master." John moved to lay on the left side of the large bed. He got comfortable under the blankets.

Dean moved to join him.

As Seth passed the main room he could see Star was kneeling on the floor facing the fireplace. His hands resting on his legs at he watched the flames. "Oh...I didn't realize you were still here." Seth commented as he walked. "Dimples was tired so he went to bed. Master Dean said he will speak to you in the morning."

"That is fine." Star spoke softly before he slowly stood. He looked over before walking toward him. "You have a very understanding Master." He told Seth.

Seth tried not to get annoyed as he figured Star was speaking of his past mistakes. "Yeah, I do." He said simply.

"Calm yourself. You forget you are not the only one with a second sight." Star told him. The older man had a very calm demeanor that made him hard to read. "He has a big heart...which sadly makes him a big target."

Seth nodded, some of the heat leaving his eyes. "That's true. Who do you think is targeting him?"

"We both know that." Star told him. "There is an inky darkness around them both. They can't be affected more here, but I still see traces."

Seth sighed. "This incubus...Jarriad Dimples calls him...Dimples was single without any sexual release or guidance for years...Jarriad seduced him and they had an odd relationship. Dimples tried to get free of him once he realized it was draining him too much to work...seems he is jealous that Dimples has found a Dom in our Master."

"Of course it is. Dimples may be older then you both, but he has a vibrant soul. The demon wants that. It is best to not use it's name. If it gave it's true name it holds a lot of power. It can be used to draw it in...but also expel it when time comes." Star told him. "I see for now you are unaffected by it directly. Of course your care for them so it still affects you."

"It has been more focused on seducing Dimples and trying to hurt Master." Seth agreed. "You think it will help when Dimples is collared tomorrow?"

"It won't care about a physical item. If anything it may anger it more." Star told him. "It is the strength and heart of them that will be needed to fight it."

Seth nodded. "Well, they both have plenty of that."

Star slowly nodded. "I see that. At least you three can get a day or two peace while here."

"It's a blessing that's for sure." Seth agreed. "Have you seen Dimples before this in the club?"

"Only the night Master Leo brought him in." Star told him. "We didn't speak."

"He's a decent guy...very submissive." Seth told him. "He's also a medium...he sees the spirit world very vividly."

"I can see that. The energy to him, they are drawn to it. I am sure there is a slight relief for you to have someone so willing to serve or does it worry you?" Star asked.

Seth shook his head no. "At first it worried me some...not anymore. Master never overlooks me and it's nice to have another who loves to receive his harsher side."

"Good. He cares more for you both, then you realize." Star told him.

"I know...I feel it." Seth told the man. "Dimples is insecure at times though. I guess that will pass in time."

"Just like you feared him replacing you...he fears you bumping him out...leaving him all alone again." Star told him.

"I know...at one time I admitted I wanted that...not anymore. But I am worried that he will bring grave danger to us." Seth admitted.

"You know the tenacity of your Sir though. He won't let go."

"Isn't that the truth...well, I'm going to grab a snack and head to bed. Dimples will come see you in the morning." Seth offered Star a smile.

"Okay...good night, Kit." Star turned, returning to his spot in front of the fireplace. Seth had a quick snack of fresh apples before he retired to bed. The three men slept deeply, finally at peace at least for the moment. The next morning Dean woke up and headed to the kitchen for some coffee. John woke and saw Dean was gone. Seth still snored lightly. John climbed out of bed and went in search of his Master. Dean was in the large kitchen looking over the Keurig coffee maker. "Need a hand? I have one of those." John offered with a dimpled grin. He saw Dean looked a little frustrated.

"Yeah...thanks." Dean replied. "I must seem like such a simpleton...why did I just say that?"

John chuckled. "No, we all have our strengths." He looked over the different cup options. "Choose which kind you want. He has a nice assortment."

"Just plain coffee is fine." Dean told, him moving to sit at the table.

John chose a breakfast blend roast and placed it in the coffee maker. "I slept so well...no nightmares."

"Glad to hear it." Dean told him. "Guess we should have come here to begin with." Dean tried not to sound down. He hated asking for help, even from the man he saw like a father. He also knew Master Leo's home was more of John's style then his place.

"I'm glad I got to see your place." John assured him. "I enjoyed our time in the playroom."

"Thanks." Dean was unsure if John meant it or not, but it felt nice.

"Your coffee's ready." John announced as he watched the machine.

"Blacks fine, Dimples." Dean told him.

John carried the hot cup to Dean. "Here you go." He was dressed in gym shorts from his sleep.

"Thank you." Dean took a few sips before motioning John with a finger. "Kiss." John grinned and moved toward Dean. He waited, letting Dean make the move to kiss him. Dean reached a hand up, hooking it behind John's head and neck pulling him down to kiss him.

John moaned against Dean's lips without meaning to. It just felt very good for some reason this morning. Dean slowly released John then returned to his coffee with maybe a faint cocky smile to his lips.

John looked a little dazed as he gathered his wits. "Okay if I brew myself a cup?"

"Yeah, go ahead, Dimples." Dean told him.

John moved to the machine. He chose a cup and started to brew it. "Kit was still sound asleep."

"Yeah I am sure he is not feeling the stress as well and sleeping it off." Dean told him.

"It's nice here." John carried his cup and sat in the wooden chair.

"Yeah...I spent quite some time here year ago." Dean told him.

"When did Star wish to speak to me?" John wondered.

"I guess whenever you see him." Dean guessed. "He can be a bit of an enigma."

"Okay." John nodded. The two guys enjoyed their coffee for awhile. Seth joined them a bit later after he woke up.

"Morning, Kitten...sleep well?" Dean asked.

Seth gave a warm smile. "Yeah." He was wearing shorts and a tank top. He walked up to Dean then paused. "Can I get a kiss?"

"Sure." Dean tilted his head up. Seth bent to place a kiss on Dean's lips. He gave an almost growl as heat made his cock twitch. It was not the normal reaction he got normally from a simple kiss. "What has gotten into you both this morning?" Dean asked in a joking tone.

Seth shook his head to clear it. "Huh?"

"Dimples sort of had the same reaction when I kissed him today." Dean told him.

"I...I don't know. Never felt that way before." Seth told him. "At least not from a good morning kiss."

"Did someone think it was extra hot?" Dean pondered, glancing at John.

John blushed, nodding. "It was...no clue why."

"Hey, I feel that way watching you two." Dean chuckled. He looked at Seth. "Maybe that's why...you picked up on him?"

"Could be." Seth nodded. He had to rib John. "Calm down or it's going to be a long day for me, Dimples." John blushed slightly, nodding.

Dean chuckled. "How about one of you cook?"

"I will." John offered. He put together a quick breakfast for them and they all ate. John was so nervous and excited for the day. The smell of the food seemed to stir some of the other members of the house. Few gave a faint greeting as they milled about before taking off for the day. John walked over to Dean, speaking lowly. "Master, may I wear my leather shorts and cuffs all day? So freeing to be somewhere I don't have to pretend to be straight and vanilla."

Dean gave a faint nod. "Go ahead, Dimples."

John smiled. "Thank you, Master." He moved to their sleeping quarters to change.

Seth watched him go. "What did you want me to wear for the ceremony today?"

"Do you have and of your outfits with you? If not you know the shop has acceptable items." Dean told him. Dean caught a glimpse of Star heading down the hall John went down. He swears at times the old man was like a ghost.

"I'll go to the shop and buy some items." Seth told Dean. "Just my normal attire?"

"That's fine." Dean told him.

While John was looking in his bag there was a knock on the door. "Come in." He called, as he pulled out his leather cuffs and shorts.

The door opened, showing the older man walking in. "Morning, Dimples." He offered a light smile to his weathered features. John could see someone or something smaller hiding behind the older man.

John nodded, giving a confused look. "You brought a friend along?"

Star raised a brow, puzzled then nodded. He looked behind him. "Go on, Dear...go play." John saw a mane of dark hair move then footsteps taking off down the hall. He looked back at John. "Don't mind Morning Dove...she's harmless but has never cared to move on." He tried not to look sad speaking of the girl. "I was told you can see spirits."

John nodded. "It's true...I have since I was a child."

"I understand...some of us are touched by the spirits in different way." Star told him. "I just wished to offer a touch of sage advice for your situation...if you would be inclined to hear it."

John nodded, listening. "Of course...go ahead."

"I know you are feeling at ease here...but in time you will leave. The influences that drove you to seek shelter here will be back. You must remember though...while it can try to influence your mind...even your body. It can not influence your heart."

John nodded. "It...tried to make me give in yesterday. My body was heated and my mind was in a fog...but I knew deep down I couldn't give in. I love my Master...somehow I forced myself to leave its influence."

Star nodded. "I guess maybe you didn't need my advice after all." He gave a faint laugh.

"No...I appreciate it." John somehow wanted to confide in the older man. "I admit it got in my head a little...I've never been in love before...and I feel insecure around Master at times. He has Kit and they were boyfriends before he met me. I worry Kit will be his lover and I only his plaything."

"Trickery is their main art." Star told him. "Yes, your Master and his mischievous Kitten are lovers,,,maybe boyfriends again. But trust me when I tell you there is a place in his heart for you as well. There has been a deep void within him for quite some time."

"I've never had a boyfriend. Because of my job I live in secret. I guess a part of my wonders what that would feel like." John admitted.

"Well, what you are gaining tonight is bigger than that...don't you think?" Star asked.

John nodded. "Yes. I am very excited."

"Well then...don't worry about what your fans see and just focus on what you get to experience and have even if in private." Star told him. "He and Kit had been together a while before the fall out...would you have had any clue?"

John shook his head no. "There were always rumors that they had been intimate along with our friend Roman...but nothing concrete."

"Just as there has been of you and a few of your close friends. So what needs to change?" Star pressed.

"Nothing...I guess it's all perfect." John gave a smile, feeling better. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Star moved to pat John's shoulder before leaving, shutting the door behind him. John stripped and put on the leather shorts and wrist cuffs, The smell of leather filled his nose. He remembered the night he had knelt before Dean dressed the same way. Today was a special day and nothing would change that. In the community it could be seen as on par with a wedding. It was to bind them together for life.

Meanwhile, Seth was looking over options at the small shop. He went with a pair of leather shorts and matching cuffs. Dean was in the main sitting room reading over a paper that was brought up that morning. John found him after a short search and offered a dimpled smile. "Hey, Master."

"Hey...how did the talk with Star go?" Dean asked, closing the paper.

"Good...he set my mind at ease on a few things." John smiled. The older man's eyes did indeed look more lively.

"Good...I'm glad." Dean told him. "Was there anything you wanted to check out before tonight? Kit went to do some shopping downstairs."

"We could look around the shop just for fun?" John offered. He was an active man, not used to sitting down.

"It is pretty quiet right now...but we can go down." Dean told him standing up. "Need to show you the back way to the main floor."

John nodded, giving an eager grin. "Yes, Master." Dean led John back for the freight elevator taking it to the second floor that held the office spaces. John tried to not act excited as he felt for the day. This was all he ever dreamed of. To belong to someone.

Dean led John to another elevator that took them to the lobby of the club floor. "Okay, the club or met up with Kit?:" The place looked near deserted without the normal energy it had later in the day.

"Maybe go find Kit?" John replied, seeing the room didn't look very exciting.

"Okay...this way." Dean led John toward another door. He pushed it open, leading to what looked like a pretty standard kink shop. "He should be in here somewhere."

It did not take them long to spot Seth. He was looking over shorts, holding up a skimpy pair and a more conservative pair as if comparing them. John held back a laugh at the sight.

"The second pair for tonight, Kit." Dean called out.

Seth jumped and turned around. "Oh, hey. I didn't hear you coming."

Dean smirked. "Dimples was feeling caged."

"Oh...okay." Seth moved over to them He showed Dean the leather cuffs. They actually had animal paw prints on the side. "Were these made for me or what?"

Dean chuckled. "Cute, Kit...yeah, they're you."

"May I look?" John asked. He thought they were adorable. Seth held them out so John could see them better.

"Both my boys look good." Dean told him. "Wearing a tank tonight?" Dean asked Seth.

"Do you want me too?" Seth asked. He noticed John was naked other than his skimpy shorts and cuffs.

"It's up to you. I just know you do sometimes." Dean replied.

Seth nodded again. "I'll just take care of paying for these."

"Okay, we are going to check out the play space...it is odd seeing it this empty." Dean told him.

"Okay. Meet you guys there." Seth smiled. He moved to take the items to the checkout. Dean led John to the main club floor. It was empty except for a few stragglers and a floor monitor that watched over the single scene. John kept his eyes lowered as he knew Dean was strict on protocol. He followed behind Dean but nothing could keep the smile off his face.

Dean walked to a central spot that was open. "Any particular activity you would like for tonight?" Dean asked him.

"I want what you want, Master." John said honestly. "Put me on display...use me as you see fit."

"Hmm how about a good bench...give you your official mark...them mark those globes." Dean smirked.

John felt his body heat at the smirk and he smiled. "Yes, Master...sounds good." He knew his skimpy shorts left little to the imagination.

"Good I'll let the moderator know for tonight." Dean told him. "Well, you can look around. There isn't many here though."

John looked, seeing very little to interest him. "I don't see much going on, Master."

"Well, I know it is pretty dead during the day." Dean replied honestly. "I just didn't know if you felt like leaving the property or not."

"I'd rather stay here." John agreed. Before he could say anything Seth came up behind them. He was actually bare chested, wearing only the new cat paw cuffs and shorts. "So...how I look?" He grinned. John noticed how different his body type was from the younger man. Seth was the lean build associated with a submissive.

"Looks cute, Kit." Dean told him. "We were just trying to figure out what to do for today to kill time."

"Not much is there?" Seth glanced around the room. "Place seems pretty dead during the day." He jumped, seeing the small form of Master Leo approaching.

"Dean! I was hoping to catch you early." The older man called with a smile.

Dean looked with a smile, stepping toward him. "Hello, Sir. Thank you so much for your help...and also tonight."

"Of course...there will be a nice ceremony." Leo gave Dean a pat on the shoulder. "We have Dimple ' s mark prepared. I was wondering if you would like to look over styles of our available collars to say which suits him best...also help with sizing."

"Of course, Sir." Dean looked at them. "You boys behave now...I'll be back." He looked at Leo. "Lead the way, Sir."

Leo led Dean to the shop. Inside was a submissive who had six styles of collars laid out on the table. Some were thicker and larger than others. "We narrowed it down to these for a large man like Dimples." Leo told Dean. "I assure you they are all of very high quality."

"I don't doubt that, Sir." Dean told him, looking it over. I saw one that he picked up for closer inspection. While it was black leather it has matte and shiny aspects to look like a camouflage motif. "This one, Sir."

"Very nice choice." Leo gave a nod of approval. He opened a black box, holding it out to Dean. "His mark...although I know you have seen it before with Kit."

"May I take it out for a moment?" Dean asked.

"Of course." Leon nodded with a smile.

Dean took it out, turning it over in this hands to look at the enamel work as well as the etched number on the back. The number was lodged in the club's official records as mark of being owned. Dean moved so his back was to the submissive that was showing the collars. He clasped his hands around it, closing his eyes. Tiny strands of the shadow energy from in him wrapped around his hands before infusing within the metal. He opened his eyes, placing it back in the box. "Looks good for tonight."

Leon gave a knowing nod. He knew of Dean's abilities. "Would Dimples also like a cuff or collar for everyday wear? We have many such options here."

"Cuff may be easier to conceal with his work. He works with the public to much that a collar would be too noticeable."

"How about this then?" Leo led Dean to a display of cuffs. He pointed to a leather one. "We can have a second mark put into one of these for daily wear."

Dean nodded. "Yes, Sir...I think that one may be suitable."

"Good...we'll have them both ready tonight. The ceremony begins at 7." Leo told him. "Anything you need to ask me?"

"I know I should know this, but is there a gym or something on the grounds? Dimples is like an energetic puppy that needs to burn energy, but he doesn't wish to leave the property today."Dean laughed.

Leo gave a loud laugh at the analogy. "When I was a young man I knew many ways to burn my sub ' s energy...but yes, there is a small one. It is down the hall before you reach the kitchen."

Dean laughed. "Well, of course there are those ways...but that comes later tonight, Sir."

Leo laughed again. "Yes, yes I suppose. Enjoy the gym then...oh, and tell your scared Kitten to relax. I'm not going to skin him."

"Yes, Sir...see you later." Dean smiled before leaving the shop heading back for the main floor. When he met back up with the boys John and Seth were just standing around waiting. The room was still pretty dead. "Well, Dimples, Master Leo said he has a gym upstairs if you want to get a workout in."

John nodded with a grin. "Sounds good. But aren't my clothes a little...inappropriate for working out?" Seth snickered at the thought of John doing a workout in the tiny leather shorts.

Dean laughed. "Well, it would be a nice view for squats. You're right though...may need the basketball shorts for the gym."

"Hate to change but I guess I will." John nodded with a smile.

"Let's go then." Dean led the way back to the upper living area.

John followed Dean the living room area. He and Seth both decided to change into basketball shorts so that they could get a workout in. "I'll be very careful." Seth assured Dean.

"You better...I don't need Vince or Hunter blowing a gasket if you push yourself too fast." Dean told him.

The guys walked to the small gym. John tried not to be disappointed at the looks of it. He reminded himself he could get a workout in anywhere. Dean looked around. "Hmm I guess he wasn't kidding when he said small."

"Damn straight." Seth sighed. "Not much I can do here with no equipment." John moved to begin his squats.

Dean looked at him. "Well, you know there is a few centers around. As far as we know it is safe for you to go out."

Seth nodded. "Maybe I'll do that. You coming along, Sir?"

"I'll stay here...remember I am a target too." Dean sighed.

"Okay...what time should I be back?" Seth asked.

"I would say around five...the ceremony is set for seven. We'll eat before we head down. Bring dinner back with you?"

"Sure. What you guys want?" Seth asked.

"You know me...just about anything, but the spicier the better." Dean replied.

"Hmmm...I know Planet Wings." Seth smiled. "Sounds good." John echoed as he moved to look over the skimpy weights available.

"Okay...that's settled then." Dean walked to Seth. He looked around before giving a quick kiss. Seth kissed Dean before heading out. John put in the best workout he could with the few weights. Dean moved to watch John. "I know not your normal level of gear."

"It's okay...feels good to know I'm free here." John assured him. His biceps strained as he lifted.

"Okay, Dimples. Hope you like what I picked for you for tonight." Dean smiled.

John's dimples showed as he grinned. "I'm sure I will. I look forward to it." Dean just smiled, watching John as he worked out. John began to focus on his lifting. It was his biggest passion after wrestling. Small grunts passed his lips as he strained under the weight. Sweat glistened on his back and chest.

Dean licked his lips, watching him. He could definitely see another workout for them that night. He was tempted to pull John to the room now, but knew it was best to wait. John finished after a while and moved to join Dean. He wiped the sweat from his flushed face. "Thanks, Master. I feel better."

"Good." His eyes raked over John. "Let's go back to the room." John nodded and followed Dean back to the room where they were staying. He was sweaty but always felt better after a nap.

Once in the room Dean moved to pull John by the shadow collar toward him to kiss him deeply. John was caught off guard by the sudden actions but let Dean kiss him as he wished. A small sound of enjoyment left his throat. Dean panted taking a step back. "Fuck, I hate trying to stay so disciplined at times."

John looked at Dean in confusion. "What do you mean, Master?"

"Just things I want to do...but should wait until after the formal collaring." Dean told him.

"Oh...yes, Master." John swallowed hard, trying to calm down. "May I go take a shower?"

"Yes...there is a bathroom just down the hall." Dean told him. John nodded and moved to leave. He was trying to hide his slight erection from being so forcibly kissed by Dean knowing it was not an appropriate time. He reached the bathroom and stripped down for a cool shower. John didn't notice Dean had the same issue as he moved to lay back on the bed. He closed his eyes to try to cool himself down. John managed to get his body under control before rejoining Dean. Time passed and Seth returned with their food. After they ate John and Seth dressed in their leather shorts and matching cuffs.

Dean put on black jeans and a gunmetal grey buttondown shirt. It was most likely the most dressed up John had ever seen him. John was shocked to see Dean actually straightened his hair a little. "You look nice, Master." He commented honestly.

"Yes, he does. He cleans up nice." Seth agreed, looking at Dean. He could not help a lump in his throat as he remembered the night of his own collaring.

"Thanks, Boys...bit stuffy for my taste...but oh well." He pursed his lips before spreading into a smile. He moved into his bag searching. "Okay, I thought I grabbed them. Damn it." He mumbled to himself. He started to paw through his bag.

"Forget something, Sir?" Seth asked, knowing Dean was notorious for that.

"Cuff links I packed for this shirt. I know I grabbed them." Dean exclaimed as he looked in the side pockets on the bag.

Seth tried not to chuckle as he moved to help Dean look. "Here they are." He pointed to the lost items in the bag.

"Thanks, Kit. They must have fallen from the box." Dean pulled them out. They were black metal to look like knotted rope. A gift Seth had gotten him for their ceremony. "Help me with them please."

Tears wanted to wet Seth's eyes as he helped Dean. He felt so low for doing what he did for fame. They had shared a beautiful night and pledged their loyalty to each other and he had just thrown it all away. It was the young man's greatest regret. How could Dean forgive him? "There you go." He said once he was finished. His voice may have cracked slightly.

"Thanks, Kit." Dean smiled. "Still look good?"

Seth nodded. "Of course...this is John's night." He felt like he had lost any right with his actions. It was sinking in what a lowlife he had been.

Dean looked at John. "So, do I pass?" He opened his arms doing a slow turn.

"You look great, Master." John told him as he looked. "How about me? Want anything added or changed?" He knew his shadow collar would have to be removed.

"No...just removing this collar for now." He told him. "Ready?"

"Yes." John knelt down in front of Dean. Seth looked at his own collar he had been given. Surely Dean would have to remove it to avoid giving the wrong impression.

Dean lightly touched John's neck, pulling the shadow collar away. "Okay, I think that is everything."

"What about me, Sir?" Seth asked finally. "Will mine be looked down on after...everything?"

"Anyone that knows of our falling out will just see I am reconsidering you." Dean told him. Seth nodded, secretly glad he could wear it. "Okay, let's go then, Boys." Dean told them, heading for the elevator.

"I forgot something, Master...may I run back?" John asked. He had no idea where he would hide the box he had purchased in the tiny leather shorts.

"Sure...be snappy though." Dean told him. John ran back to the room and rummaged through his bag for the box. He had purchased Dean a leather cuff at an online leather store when he knew of the collaring. It was an expensive piece with a silver plate bearing Dean's initials. On the back part facing his skin the words Master was engraved in simple lettering.

As Seth waited he kept his head lowered in respect. He felt so ashamed of his past actions and his heart ached as he remembered the night of his own collaring. John's excitement and joy had been his own. Now Dean was set to claim another. Dean looked as he waited. "I want you to take part in our private fun tonight. I know you been missing it." Dean told Seth.

Seth nodded, offering a small smile. "Yes, Sir...I guess it's safe here."

"I don't see why it wouldn't be...and I know Dimples misses being close to you as well." Dean told him.

Seth's troubled dark eyes shifted with a nod. There was so much he wanted to say but did not know how. "Um...yeah...I want you to know...seeing John so excited reminds me of...my collaring. I...am so sorry, Dean. Really sorry." He was sorry...everlastingly, deeply sorry for his actions.

Dean nodded. "I know...maybe in time you will get the right again...if you truly want it."

"I...do...I know I'm not as submissive as Dimples. But I do like the guidance...the connection. I can be spoiled and need a firm hand at times." Seth admitted as John walked up to them.

"We will see then." Dean looked at John. "All set?"

John nodded. "Yes, Master." He held the black box down out of sight best he could. Dean turned, heading to hit the button for the elevator and let them to the main floor of club. Dean tried to control the butterflies in his stomach. John and Seth were nervous as well both for different reasons. It was a quiet ride down. Dean looked for Master Leo, knowing he would be physically present to oversee the ceremony himself.

There was a good crowd on the main floor. By looking one would think it was a wedding or an elaborate celebration. There were decorations and food. A table was set up in the center of the room with a small bench on the floor similar to a foot rest. Master Leo was overseeing Star as the older man worked at setting out a few chairs. "So much for being understated." Dean whispered to himself. He hated large productions. More so this being his second time.

Master Leo saw Dean and gave a wide smile, beckoning him over. "Dean, my boy. I know it's a lot but it's not every day my favorite takes a permanent submissive."

"Ye-Yes, Sir." Dean replied, trying to smile back. Even if Seth couldn't read desires he knew Dean so well to know Dean wished something smaller and quiet, but he also never wished to go against Master Leo's wishes. Seth kept his eyes lowered as did John out of respect though he stole small glances around the room.

"How soon until we are ready to begin, Sir?" Dean asked.

"Soon my boy. Perhaps a few minutes." Leo smiled at him as a proud father would on his son's wedding day. He knew Seth had hurt him deeply but he had a good feeling about John.

"Yes, Sir...I will step out to the lobby a moment." Dean told him before turning to leave. He reached to lobby and moved to a chair near a corner. Seth and John stood confused. Dean had just left and they had no idea what to do or where to go and not look bad. Finally John knelt on the floor near the chairs. His hand shook with nerves as he held the small box. Was Dean going to change his mind? Seth rested a hand on John's shoulder as he picked up on his feelings.

Dean lifted his head a moment, seeing neither man followed him. He was sort of puzzled. He took a deep breath trying to get his nerves in check. John kept his eyes lowered as he heard people milling around, talking and laughing. He knew Dean was a private man and liked alone time at times. Dean stood up, moving back to the room finding his boys. He walked over, touching John's shoulder, giving a light squeeze. John glanced up slightly, relief on his face seeing Dean. "You okay, Master?"

"Just nerves...sorry. Before you ask I am not second guessing taking you...I just hate big productions. Ask Kit." Dean tried to chuckle.

Seth nodded. "It's true...damn, this is the biggest collaring ceremony I've ever seen."

"Yours was up there...I guess that is what happens when the leader sees you as their own kid." Dean commented.

Before Seth could reply Master Leo moved to the center of the room, holding a microphone. "Would Dean and his new prospect please come forward? The ceremony is about to begin." The people in the room grew quiet, moving to look. Several of the elders moved to sit in the chairs facing the front. Two boxes sat on the table.

Dean drew a deep breath. "Come, Dimples." He moved so John could stand.

John stood and moved slowly with Dean. Leo pointed to the small stool. "Kneel on this, Dimples. Dean, please stand here by me." John moved to kneel on the low bench. Dean moved over into position. He tried to focus just on John and not all the eyes on them. Once they were all settled Leo raised his voice to the crowd. "This is indeed a happy day. Our brother Dean is taking a permanent sub. Dimples has agreed to become his loyal mate for life. Let us all make sure that we give them both our congratulations afterward." There was a murmur from the crowd in agreement. Leo moved to open the first box, pulling out the collar. The mark for the Lion's Den shone proudly in the light. "This is our mark...we know it is not given or worn lightly." He turned to Dean, handing him the microphone. "Is there any declaration you would wish to make to your new boy?"

Dean gave a shaky breath, licking his lips before taking it. He looked at John still as he spoke. "You know I am more a man of action than words. I hope those actions show you exactly what you mean to me and what I would do to keep me worthy of your trust."

John raised his eyes and gave a nod. Leon took back the microphone and handed Dean the collar. "Dean, do you swear before all your brothers and sisters that you will take Dimples under your wing? You will guide him, correct him and shelter him as you see it is needed? Watch always for his welfare as he will serve you faithfully, never to cast him aside unless there is a breaking of the trust between you?"

Dean nodded, taking the collar. "I do."

"Then put the collar on your boy as a token." Leon smiled. Happiness filled his dark eyes. Dean moved toward John, slipping the leather around his neck and securing the buckle. He leaned to lightly kiss John's forehead. John tried not to make a scene but there was no hiding the joy in his eyes. Leon looked down at the older man. "Anything you wish to say or do, Dimples?"

"Yes, Master Leon." John moved to open the black box he clutched in his hand. He held it out for Dean to see. "I would like to offer this cuff...as a token of my service." The smell of leather hit the air and the silver shone in the light. Dean smiled, looking then gave a nod, extending his left hand. His pulled the cuff on the shirt up slightly.

"Very good, Dimples. The other box on the table holds your own cuff for everyday wear." Leo told John. He then raised his voice. "Now that the two have made their agreement the binding is final and complete. May your union bring you both the same joy as mine has as time passes." He looked at Dean. "Do you wish any initiation for Dimples or do you prefer to do the honor in private for yourself?"

"I wish a bench brought center." Dean told him. "I love issuing some color to his cheeks...and he likes a good audience."

Leo nodded. "As you wish." He motioned to one of the floor subs and gave the order. A bench was brought to the front and sat in the center as Dean had asked. The floor sub then handed Dean a paddle in case he wanted to use it.

Dean nodded his thanks. He then looked at John. "Okay, Dimples...lower them and assume the position."

John actually flushed as the room was near silent as the crowd waited respectfully but he was heated at the same time. He lowered his leather shorts and moved to get into the right posture on the bench. "Good Boy. Now, I think ten is good enough for now...so we may then dismiss our guests." Dean told John before moving closer with the paddle. He gave the first two then paused. John took in the feeling. The slight sting only served to heat his blood as he could smell the thick leather gracing his neck. It felt so comforting to be claimed. Seth watched the display. For the first time he did not feel any longing from John. The older man was content.

Dean worked to give the last eight swats. He lightly rubbed John's cheeks. "Good boy, Dimples. You may stand." Dean turned to face the guests. "Thank you all...please eat, drink have your fill."

The guests began to talk and move, sensing the ceremony was over. John stood and pulled the skimpy shorts up to cover his hardened cock. Leo gave Dean the second box with a wink. "Here is your boy's cuff. You're lucky to have one who enjoys his service."

"Thank you, Sir." Dean took the box. "I am blessed even with the trials that came with him."

John heard the words and lowered his eyes. Dean thought he brought him trials? He never wanted to cause the man stress. Leo just gave a nod, seeing John's reaction behind Dean. "Go enjoy...you make me very proud...very happy."

"Thank you, Sir." Dean turned to face John. "You wish to go get a better look at your collar Dimples?"

John nodded. "Yes, please, Master." He had not really saw the piece as his eyes had been lowered before it was put on.

"Okay. Follow me." Dean made his way from the main floor, grabbing Seth with them before heading for the bathroom.

The three men reached the large bathroom, seeing they were alone. John looked in the mirror taking in the collar. "Very nice, Master. I like it."

"I know how much the military mean to you." Dean told him. "So I thought it was fitting." He opened the box, holding it toward John. "This is for when you can't wear the collar."

John admired the cuff, seeing it bore the same mark. "I love it...classy." He paused. "Did you like yours?"

Dean took a closer look at it finally. "Yes...it's nice."

"If you look on the back of the silver plate the word Master is inscripted." John pointed out almost shyly.

Dean took the cuff off to inspect it more closely. "I like that." He smiled, putting it back on.

"It was a nice ceremony." Seth said, trying to be supportive.

"Yes...I am not much for all the fuss...but I know Dimples likes it...and Master Leo likes to make a fuss over me." Dean told him.

"That he does." Seth nodded. "So, what do you want to do now, Sir? Go out and mingle and maybe have some food?"

"Sure...guess it will look bad if we cut out already." Dean admitted.

The guys left the bathroom and walked back to the main room. Music was playing as people milled around eating. Some were dressed in leather clothing while others wore vanilla wear. Dean took the guys to get some food before he began milling about making small talk. He knew because Master Leo looked so highly on him so did others of the club and he had to make a good showing. He would prefer to be back on his room with his boys or better yet his own home. Seth and John stood together as they ate and allowed Dean to mingle with the guests. Seth was secretly feeling the same as Dean. He hated the prying eyes and curious looks he was receiving from others. The group was like a family and surely they had been told of his indiscretion.

After an hour or so Dean felt they filled their attendance obligation and made his way from the main room with the boys. "Think we are ready to head up?" John and Seth nodded gratefully. They threw away their cups and plates before following Dean back to the elevator. Dean led them back to the living quarters. They looked deserted. Most likely everyone was in attendance downstairs.


	17. Chapter 17

(Hope you all enjoy the update.)

"Quiet." Seth commented as he looked around. John gave a nod. "Guess everyone is enjoying the party still."

"Was it bad cutting out like that?" Dean wondered.

"I don't know...I admit I was a little ready though." Seth admitted. "I was getting a lot of emotions from so many...many were confused or resented my presence."

"Sorry. Kit...I didn't want you to feel I was trying to exclude you by not inviting you." Dean told him. He then looked at John. "You're quiet. Everything okay?"

"Yes, Master." John gave a quick reply. "Just a lot to take in...so many emotions."

"Well, it's just us now...you can speak freely." Dean told him.

"Nothing much to say, Master...just...I had wanted this for so long...I'm feeling happy, secure...fulfilled." John smiled at Dean with his dimples popping.

"He's telling the truth...for the first time I do not feel any desires from him...he's content." Seth observed.

"Well. I think I promised you both some fun time." Dean told them.

John's cock twitched in the tight leather at the words. Seth gave a chuckle, his eyes darkening slightly. "Well, that got some desire out of him...that body begging to be used."

"A blushing bride he is not." Dean laughed. "Come on then, Boys...to the room."

"What, you're not carrying him over the threshold?" Seth had to tease with a laugh as they moved.

"Ha ha." Dean reached the room and went to remove the cufflinks. "So, what would you like to do with Dimples while you have the chance, Kit?"

Seth bit his lip, looking at John. A part of him wanted to see what it would be like to play Dom a little but he remembered last time he asked Dean went into a panic and was unresponsive for hours afterward. "I...I think I might enjoy giving Dimples a small spanking."

"That's easy enough." Dean told him. "Strip down, Dimples." Dean was working on his shirt, setting the cufflinks in the pocket of his bag.

John moved to strip out of the tight leather shorts. He hoped Dean would be the one to claim him tonight. Normally he did care but this was a special night. Seth looked around. "May I tie his hands and blindfold him, Sir?" He wanted John at his mercy, his tight body straining in pleasure.

"You may...after you...or we get him warmed I want to fuck him while you blow him...I know you like his cream."

A pant passed John's lips, causing Seth to laugh. "I think Dimples likes the sound of that." He moved to his bags to search for something to use to blind John with.

"Remember I have a small selection of items in my closet." Dean told Seth. He was stripped down himself except for the cuff John gave him. The the cuff he wore for the club.

"Oh yeah." Seth moved to the closet looking. He returned with a pair of padded cuffs and a black blindfold. "Hands behind your back, Dimples." Seth's cock twitched as his tone grew husky.

"Yes, Kit." John panted as he moved to obey. Seth placed the cuffs on John's wrists and then fixed the blindfold. He paused a moment before pulled the older man into a devouring hard kiss.

Dean gave a pant his own cock twitching at the sight. "Tease."

Seth broke the kiss and gave Dean a knowing smirk. "You know it." John was panting, unable to see due to the blindfold. "Where should I spank him?"

"I guess hands and knees on the bed...so you can get under him when I go to fuck him." Dean told him. "The blindfold can stay...but you may need to free the hands." Dean gave a hum. "Actually I guess the spanking he can stand and brace his chest on the bed."

"You heard Master." Seth almost cooed as he led John to the bed and bent him over it. He could not resist running a hand over the exposed cheeks. "I wonder if these are still tender from your touch, Master?" He mused.

"I'm sure Dimples won't mind even more color." Dean panted as he lightly gripped his cock to try to ease some of the ache.

Seth gave John's ass a squeeze before raising his hand to slap the round flesh. For some reason he wanted the flesh on flesh feeling. "Fuck...thank you, Kit. More please." John moaned. Seth gave an even harder blow. It seemed an endless cycle for the two lustful men. John's desire fueled Seth's need to please and Seth's actions made John more needy. Both men moaned and panted as the sound of harsh slaps filled the air.

"Mmmm, I told you." Dean panted as he moved for a better view.

"His desire only grows the more I give him." Seth almost growled. He forced himself to step back from John before he damaged him. The older man's ass was flushed a deep red.

"Fuck me." John begged, his arms straining in the cuffs.

"Find a position for him...maybe on his back so you can blow him and keep him tied?" Dean suggested as he moved to get the lube.

"Sounds good. On your back, Dimples." Seth said as he helped John on the bed. As John landed on his bound arms Seth licked his lips at the older man's leaking cock. "May I enjoy my treat?"

"Yes, I'll be there soon enough." Dean told him, heading back over.

Seth moved to straddle John. "I'm going to make you beg our Master to cum." He whispered to John before taking the leaking tip past his lips to suck. "Oh, fuck, Kit." John groaned out.

"He likes his milk." Dean commented as he applied the lube to himself and moved on the bed, moving John's legs.

"I can...f-feel that." John moaned out. Seth began to suck and lick John's needy member with talent, running his tongue over the dripping slit as he came up.

"Fuck, you boys get me hot." Dean told them as he moved to line up with John's heated ass and slowly push in.

John cried out at the stretch. "Fuck...so good, Master. Take me."

"That's the plan." Dean told him as he pushed all the way in. He slowly started to move and as he did he took one hand from John's leg and took a good grip of Seth's hair, feeling as he bobbed. "Yeah, that's good, Boys...very good."

"Kit's too good...he's going to make me blow soon." John warned with a pant. His legs wanted to close on instinct. Seth gave a muffled chuckle as he bobbed his head.

"No, you don't, Dimples...then again you like getting wrecked." Dean warned him.

"W-What if I can't hold it?" John moaned out. Seth almost sadistically gave John's balls a squeeze.

"I keep going and Kit may end up with a second shot." Dean moaned. Seth gave John's balls another squeeze and the older man cried out at the feeling. He flooded the younger man's mouth, giving him the taste he craved. "Sneaky, Kitty….didn't even give him a chance to answer." Dean moaned at the tightness around his cock.

Seth raised up, licking his lips. He did resemble a kitten enjoying his milk. "That was so good...Mmm..."

Dean moaned as he continued. "Why don't you let Dimples get a taste of himself?"

Seth's eyes were dark with lust. "Gladly." He moved and bent down to capture John's lips in a heated kiss. The two men moaned as Seth let John taste himself.

"Shit, that never get's old." Dean moaned as he moved a little faster. "Ho-how you want to get off, Kit?"

"I want Dimples to suck my cock." Seth panted as he broke for air. He wanted those lips sucking him so good.

"Mmm, Blind...bound...and muffled. Yeah, he will be ready again in no time." Dean moaned.

Seth straddled John until his hard member was in front of the restrained man's face. "Time to return the favor, Dimples. Come and get it." John leaned as best he could and began to suck Seth.

"Damn...really get the blood going." Dean moaned. "Yeah, give him a good fill."

Seth moaned as John worked his cock. He moved to grip the sub ' s short hair to begin fucking his mouth. "He feels good...fuck."

"Yeah he does...shit, not sure how much longer I'll last." Dean moaned. He could feel his balls already wanting to tighten so he slowed down slightly.

"Me either...so built up." Seth admitted as he thrust his hips. John could only moan as his throat and ass were used roughly. His cock began to harden again.

Dean took a hand to begin stroking John. "Think he likes the thought of us both blowing for him."

"He does...his desire is making me hotter." Seth admitted. He was buried almost balls deep down John's throat.

"Oh, fuck...Mmmm Damn." Dean almost mumbled but cried out before he started to cum, gripping John a little tighter as he still stroked him.

John felt the rush of warmth deep inside him the same time Seth filled his mouth full with his release. John tried to swallow as best he could. "Fuck." Seth panted as he pulled out, falling to the bed.

Dean pulled out, stumbling back. "Damn tha...that took a lot out of me." He almost laughed.

John collapsed to the bed. He was still hard from being used after his first orgasm. He laid on his back, panting. "May I get myself off, Master? I'm pretty fucking hard." Dean moved to free John's hands and remove the blindfold from his eyes.

"Unless Kit wants a second dose of milk?" Dean told him. He remember John telling him it was hard for him to get himself off.

Seth smirked. "I'll get you off, John. He knew Dean loved to watch the two of them together. He crawled close to John on the bed and bent to capture the older man's lips in a hard, bruising kiss. He took John's throbbing member in his hand and began to stroke him roughly. John moaned against the more dominant man's lips.

"Fuck...not what I was expecting...but still nice." Dean told them, watching. Seth almost devoured John's mouth as his hand jerked the older man off. Drips of John's pre-cum wet his hand. John shuddered with an almost whimper at the rising pressure between his legs. His head spun from the demanding kiss.

"That's good, Kit...like the taste of yourself from him?" Seth groaned deeply. He pushed his tongue into John's mouth to taste him more. He may not love John but for some reason they had good chemistry. He took the hand that was stroking John and gave his swollen balls a hard squeeze. Dean moved to a chair to sit and watch the show his boys were putting on for him. John's back arched from the bed in pleasure at the feeling.

Seth could feel that John liked the slight pain. His eyes darkened with lust as he moved his mouth from John's to whisper into his ear. "Put your hands over your head and leave him there...spread your legs...I'll make you cum so hard you'll pass out." John's chest heaved as he moved to obey. Seth wet two of his fingers in his mouth before he pushed them into John's stretched ass, pushing them in and out as he sucked the sensitive side of the quivering man's neck.

"Fuck, Kit...trying to play him like a fiddle." Dean almost moaned.

"F-Feels like it." John moaned out. "Fuck!" Seth grazed his neck with his teeth as his fingers crooked deep inside of John, stroking his sweet spot just right.

"Just give in, Dimples...you know you want to." Dean told him.

Seth felt John needed something even rougher to push him over. He sank his teeth lightly into John's neck. John gave a cry as hot sexual energy flooded him. His cock shot its second load as his head spun. His body trembled in pure pleasure. Seth removed his finger with a smirk, looking at his handiwork. "Good boy."

"Damn...well, let him get his breath...then we need to shower. Also check to see if the sheet needs changing." Dean told Seth.

Seth nodded. He felt sated now that John's need was met. "Thanks for letting me play, Sir."

"H-How do you do that, Kit?" John panted out. It was as if the man could read him like a book.

"It's a gift, Dimples." Seth chuckled.

"Of course...I knew it would be safe here. I hate leaving you out." Dean told Seth.

"B-Between you both you'll kill me." John gave a weak laugh. A small bruise was forming on the side of his neck from Seth's bite.

"You said you wanted to get off again...we only gave you what you asked for." Dean laughed.

"Y-Yeah...fuck." John sat up slowly.

Seth looked at the spoiled sheets. "I can change the bed if you or Dimples want to shower."

"Thank you. I'll escort Dimples down to the shower room." Dean told him.

Seth nodded. John stood up and looked around. All he saw was the skimpy leather shorts. "What should I wear, Master?"

"Nothing for now...just follow me." Dean told him still naked himself as he turned to head from the room. John followed after Dean. He tried not to be embarrassed at the cum covering his body from multiple orgasms. Luckily for John there still was not many people if anyone upstairs Dean led John down a hall wall he had not gone down before and pushed a door open to a large open shower room like what you might see in a gym. "There is towels and supplies behind the partition there." Dean pointed the half wall out. "I will meet you back in the room."

"Should I remove my new collar, Master or is it okay?" John asked. A dark bruise could be seen above the leather on John's upper neck.

"Oh, I forgot...I am so used to the other. I will need to ask Master Leo about that later. I can remove it for now." John knelt as he always did so that Dean could take off the leather collar. Dean carefully removed it, stepping back." See you in a bit, Dimples." Dean smiled before turning to leave the room. He headed back for the bedroom to leave the collar before he went to shower himself.

Seth made up the bed with fresh sheets as he waited. The night had gone so much better without the cursed demon around. He had enjoyed playing with the two men. "I showed Dimples the sub washroom...I will be right back. You can go join him if you wish. "Dean told Seth setting the collar on the dresser.

"Sure...I won't attack him again." Seth gave a booming laugh as he left to go join John. Dean headed for the Master's bathroom to clean himself. Seth and John washed well before drying off and walking back to the sleeping quarters. They both yawned, barely able to keep their eyes open. Dean got back after them as he became lost in his own thoughts. He returned to see the guys laying in the bed.

"I guess time to call it a night...Dimples, what time is our flights tomorrow or all we all flying together?" Dean called from the door as he closed it.

"Flying together, Master." John yawned. "Leaves at 8 in the morning."

"Did one of you set an alarm?" Dean asked, moving toward the bed.

"I did." John replied. Seth's eyes wanted to close.

"Okay then...night, Boys." Dean told them before working his way between them on the bed.

John moved as close as he dared, almost laying his head on Dean's chest. "Night, Master. I get my collar back in the morning?" Seth cut the light.

"You want to travel with it on?" Dean asked puzzled. "Or do you mean to put in your bag?"

"My everyday collar, Master." John reminded him. Seth could already be heard snoring lightly behind Dean.

"You mean the cuff?" Dean asked to make sure.

"Yes." John replied. A part of him dreaded leaving the sanctuary of this place.

"Of course, Dimples...night." Dean replied with a yawn.

"May I have a kiss?" John whispered. He loved knowing he belonged to Dean permanently. Dean leaned toward John, planting a light kiss in the darkness. "I love you, Master. Night." John closed his eyes to rest. The three men slept until the alarm stirred them early the next morning. Dean groaned as he moved. John and Seth woke at the sound. They packed before heading out for their flight. Master Leo bid Dean goodbye. His eyes showed a little worry as he hugged his protege. The three men made it on the plane okay and to the next city where the company was working. John began to have guilt over how he had ignored Randy. His best friend had been there for him when no one else was even fucking him to help with his sexual frustration. That night at the arena he tracked Randy down as he saw the younger man heading to his locker room. "Hey, Ran!" John called, moving quickly to draw near him.

Randy stopped with his gym bag slung over his shoulder, looking at John. "Oh, you remember me now?" He asked in his usual tone that made it hard to tell if he was joking or hurt.

John stopped right in front of Randy. His eyes looked regretful. "I'm so sorry I haven't been in touch. I'm free if you feel like grabbing a drink." John had asked Dean earlier if it was alright for him to spend a few hours with his best friend.

"You sure?" Randy gave a questioning look. "Don't want to offend anyone." He told John.

"Of course." John offered a dimpled grin. "I'm allowed to have friends, Ran."

"I begin to wonder...sure. Meet you in the lot after the show?" Randy asked.

John nodded. "See you there." He gave Randy a pat on the back before they went their ways. The show went without a hitch and the two men met up as planned while Dean headed back for the hotel.

John sat in the passenger's seat of Randy's car as he drove. He glanced over at his buddy in the darkness. "I really am sorry, Ran. You're my boy. You know that. Just so much has been happening lately." The leather cuff now adorned his left wrist.

"Care to share or is it some secret code thing?" Randy replied drily.

"Dean took me to the leather club he is a part of in Vegas. He gave me a permanent collar." John tried to think of a good analogy. "Guess you could say in your terms we got married. We pledged ourselves to each other for life." He chuckled. "In Vegas...how ironic."

"Fuck, that's a big step...and yes, ironic...you know that is legal now right?" Randy commented.

"Yeah but Dean never asked me that. At least not yet. For him even this is a big step." John said. He paused a moment. "There is something else...but you may not believe me if I told you."

"Okay...shoot..or should we wait for a red light?" Randy asked.

"You may want to wait...it's a long story." John gave a shaky breath.

"Well, the bar is right ahead. You can tell me in the lot." Randy told him. It was only about five more minutes until he parked. "Okay, out here or inside?"

"Here." John looked very nervous as he took a breath. "You know about my gift...we've talked of it know I see things...like when I gave you that message from your grandpa the night you won the duel titles."

"Um...yeah." Randy tried not to feel nervous. "What about it?" He wondered did John have some other kind of message for him?

John sighed again. "Ran, I went for years...literally years without any kind of sexual release. That one time on my birthday with you was it for like ten years. I'm a young guy with a healthy sex drive. To say I was frustrated was an understatement. You ever heard the term incubus before?"

"Why do I have a feeling I will not like where this is going? Fuck, John...you could have said something to me! How the fuck was I supposed to know you were that hard up?" Randy exclaimed.

"I...was ashamed to ask. You were my best friend. I didn't want to use you for sex. Honestly had you not offered on my birthday I probably would have never said anything." John admitted.

"I wouldn't have minded." Randy told him. "You turned to a demon though?!" Randy was glad they were in the car still.

"Not exactly...I guess all that sexual energy and my gift drew him." John said. "I saw him in a dream...he made me feel so good...got into my head. At first it was good...until I grew too drained to work the next day. I finally had my place blessed." He took a breath. "Well, let's just say he found me again and is majorly jealous. He attacked Roman and Dean. Scared the hell out of Seth."

"What you think I may have a target on my back? Is that why you telling me this shit now?" Randy wondered.

"I doubt it...we don't have sex a lot. I guess I just wanted to let you know some of what's been on my mind and why I haven't been the best friend." John gave an apologetic smile.

"Guess I can understand that...but I think I could really use that drink now." Randt admitted.

John patted Randy again. "Let's go, Man."

The men head inside looking for an empty table and Randy orders a mug of whatever was on tap. John did likewise and tried to relax. He showed Randy the cuff that bore the groups mark. "Interesting...like the fact it sort of blends in I guess." Randy commented as he took a swig of his drink.

"Thanks." John took a drink. "So, what's been going on with you?"

"Not much...a lot of the same old, same old. Work, women, sleep when I can catch it." He laughed.

"You really like all the girls?" John asked lowly. He wondered if Randy missed male companionship.

"Well, I like to mix it a little when I can." Randy replied.

John remembered how sexually frustrated Roman had been. "What if I told you I know a guy in the closet who's hot as hell and as frustrated as I used to be?" John whispered.

Randy turned his head raising a brow. "Which position does he play?"

John sighed. "Don't know if he switches. He was pretty aggressive with me though. Said he loved how I was so...agreeable."

"That may be an issue. I have rare moments...but very picky in that department." Randy told him.

John nodded. "You're right. He does seem more like your side of the coin. If all you want is fun...I may be allowed if my guy is there. He has shared in the past." John told Randy.

"Is the other half still there or did he screw up again already?" The younger man asked.

"He's there. He acts a lot better now." John said honestly. "He's changed a lot."

"Wow a miracle." Randy joked.

John nodded. "Yeah. I know. You ever get the itch let me know. I'll ask my guy."

"Sure...so who's the other guy...though I have a guess?" Randy asked.

"Rome." John replied lowly. "He's played with me a few times but hides his preferences because of his family."

"Yep...that was my guess." Randy told him. As the men hung out and talked at times John got a feeling of eyes on them.

John gave a shaky breath as the goosebumps raised on his body. He glanced around the place, seeing no one watching him. "Ran...I better go. This isn't safe for you." John whispered.

"Thought you said it was." Randy commented but quickly downed the rest of his drink. "Oh well. Come on then."

John looked nervous as they paid and walked outside. "I thought so...but someone's watching me...stalking me in there."

"And you think it's that thing?" Randy asked, unlocking the car.

"Not sure. Best I not be with you just in case." John jumped into the passenger's seat.

"Fuck...maybe I can see you at your place? You said it's blessed...that mean protected right?"

John nodded. "Sounds good...I don't want you hurt, Ran. This thing means business."

"What about you guys?" Randy asked as he started the car to head for the hotel. "You can't keep living like this."

"I know. We'll have to figure something out." John said. When they reached the hotel John told Randy goodbye and headed for his room.

When John got on the elevator it started its climb up to the upper floor where the suite was located. At one point the elevator shook and jerked before stopping. The lights flickered before the emergency lights came on. John's heart almost pounded out of his chest as he looked around. He hated elevators anyway and this was like a nightmare come true. He prayed it would start again as he looked for the emergency switch. John could feel the eyes on him again even though he appeared alone in the elevator. "Please...stop this. Leave me alone." John said as his eyes scanned the small space.

"I told you...you are mine." Jarriad's silky voice whispered in John's ear. "Now you offer yourself up to even someone else to play with?"

"He's only a friend nothing more." John was shaking slightly. "Please...just leave."

"Just a friend...just like the brute I already introduced myself too." Jarriad whispered. Next, John felt a hand tighten around his neck and shove him against the back wall of the elevator, rattling it. In the flicking of the lights he could make out a faint, almost transparent outline.

John's eyes widened as his hands moved to his neck. His breath came in short gasps. "P-please...stop."

"Why should I? I tried playing nice so far...playtime is over." John felt lips harshly crash against his own. The kiss was so brutal John felt almost robbed of air. His chest heaved as he felt almost bruising lips devouring him. Next John knew, he was freed to collapse to the ground. A moment later the elevator rattled and sprung back to life again. John felt dazed as the elevator stopped on his floor. His lips were slightly tender as he moved to step off and move toward the suite. When John first reached the suite Dean and Seth appeared to already be asleep in the bed. John did not want to wake the men so he quietly undressed for bed. His body trembled as he put on a pair of basketball shorts and took the empty side of the bed.

Dean shifted in his sleep, rolling toward John, draping an arm over him. John took comfort in the rare treat of Dean touching him as he rested. He tried to force his body to calm for sleep. During the night the shadows moved about. The biggest...the one Dean referred to as Mama helped chase a negative presence they detected in the room. John curled close to Dean which was not normal for him as he knew his Dom liked his space. It was as if he took comfort in Dean's protection.


	18. Chapter 18

(I normally only do one update per week but Lovergyul begged for another one so here you go. I love to update life just gets in the way at times. Thank you, Lovergyul for your review. It meant a lot to Jade Rose and myself.) Rose

The alarm went off as normal and Dean was at first taken off guard by the slightly unusual feeling. "Di-dimples?" He asked, feeling groggy and his eyes still heavy from sleep.

John woke with a start then calmed when he saw it was Dean. "Yes, Master?" His own voice sounded hoarse from sleep.

"Everything okay?" Dean asked as he shifted to sit up.

"Not really." John said honestly as he also sat up. "I went out with Randy for drinks after the show like we talked about. I felt like I was being stalked by J...it again."

"Fuck...we guessed that wouldn't take long." Dean sighed, running a hand through his sleep messed hair.

"I felt weird so I asked Ran to drive me back. When I was in the elevator it suddenly stopped working." John felt his heart begin to race. "I heard it whisper into my ear, saying I am his. Next thing I know I was shoved back...like a hand around my throat...hard lips kissed me then it was gone...the elevator began again."

"Damn...wonder how much was real and how much was in your head. We need to do something." Dean exclaimed. He looked at Seth, wondering if he slept through the alarm and the conversation.

Seth just gave a light snore as his body was tired from his rehab the day before. John nodded. "It spoke of Randy...I'm afraid it will hurt him."

"Fuck...this is beyond nuts." Dean looked at John. He lightly tried to nudge Seth. "Sadly, I need to hop in the shower...I have a morning news show."

"I...I have an interview this morning too." John stated. Seth groaned and shifted. His mop of hair covered his face.

Dean looked over. "Well, you look like a tousled kitten." He laughed as he wiggled out of the bottom of the bed.

Seth groaned and sat up. "Can I sleep in? I'm free until one in the afternoon." John moved to stand so he could look for clothing.

"I guess. Make sure you set an alarm though since we will both be out." Dean told him before heading for the bathroom. Seth moved to set an alarm before plopping back in bed. John smiled at the actions as he got his clothes together. He had not endured any nightmares last night so maybe he was granted a little peace for now. Dean came from the shower and looked at the time. "Fuck, I guess it's green room food for today." He quickly threw on jeans and a random t-shirt.

John moved toward the bathroom for his own shower. His arms were full of clothing for afterward. "Have a good day, Master."

"Yeah, see you at the show I guess." Dean told him as he threw on socks and shoes.

John moved into the bathroom. "Bye, Babe." Seth mumbled, lifting his head slightly.

"Later, Kit." Dean almost bolted for the door. Seth's head dropped back to the bed. John stripped down to enjoy a long, warm shower. He loved these times to just relax. Sadly, it didn't take long for the hairs to begin to raise on John's neck again. The feeling he wasn't alone hit him again. John paused his washing and just froze. He tried not to panic and give the demon more fuel. He could always tell the difference between the shadows and Jarriad. He slowly moved to go back to washing himself.

Oddly for now John was just watched. The feeling didn't fade though. John breathed a small sigh of relief. He figured if Jarriad was going to do something he would have already. He moved to finish washing himself so that he could get to work. The eyes followed John through the room as he dressed. John felt almost small under the gaze. At one time Jarriad's attention had been sweet and seductive. Now, he almost got the feeling that the being was glaring possessively at him. He could not see it. It was just the energy that it gave off. John dressed in casual clothes and put on the leather cuff he had taken off to shower. He bid Seth goodbye as he left and only got a mumbled reply.

As Seth slept, he began to see a room come into shape. That of an office almost what you expect from a detective or maybe a manager with the door with a glass panel on it. Sitting behind the desk was a stunning blonde man with captivating eyes. His feet were propped up on the desk, leaning back on the chair he was in. He was dressed in a dark brown suit. Seth did not know why but he felt compelled to move into the room and closer to the man. He loved Dean but had never seen anyone more breathtaking. He considered Roman a pretty boy but this man was in a league all his own. He stared at the man, taking in his features. "Where am I?"

"The meeting space." The man replied. His voice was like music. "You are a fan of the classics it seems." The man smiled before lowering his feet to sit up more. He leaned forward propping, his elbows on the desk and folding his hands.

"Classics?" Seth asked, feeling confused. The man's eyes had a way of making his head spin a little.

"Movies." The man gestured. "This was your creation."

"Oh...it was?" Seth looked around. "Yeah...I do enjoy classic movies...especially a good crime drama or mystery."

"Explains the gum-shoe look...I want to make a deal. I feel you are a rational man...thinking with your head."

Seth nodded slowly. He thought this was an odd dream. "Uh...okay. What is it?"

"Get Dean to leave John." The man said simply as he stood up from the chair.

Seth looked confused a moment. "Wait. Are you Jarriad?" His heart began to pound. Why didn't he think of that sooner?

The man gave a smile. "See? I told you that you're a smart one."

Seth backed away a little. "I can't do that. I hurt Dean once before and lived to regret it. He loves John...and I may not love him but I can't turn him over to someone who isn't flesh and blood."

Jarriad moved to step closer. "Then the games will continue." His eyes took on a hardness. "John is mine...he called me. It goes past a scrap of fabric." His face scowled. "Don't you see by doing this you are saving Dean?"

Seth swallowed hard but still stood his ground. "I can't...I may be selfish at times but Dean would never forgive me...and it wouldn't be right anyway. Can't you see he didn't mean to call you? He wanted a flesh and blood lover. He was lonely." Seth was surprised at himself for how almost protective he felt over John at the moment. John was his fellow brother and a part of his family. How had it gone from hate to a kinship? Somehow, John had gotten under his skin.

"Maybe the first...what of this time?" Jarriad smiled that looked anything but nice. "He already graced Dean's bed but called to me." He whispered thickly.

"He called to you? I don't believe that. You came to him...messed with his head." Seth protested. He knew demons were all liars by nature.

"Wish to see it?" Jarriad asked, extending his hand. Seth took the entity's hand against his better judgement. He believed John was innocent. There was just a nagging doubt. When Seth took his hand the office faded away to show a very plush looking bedroom. He saw John standing by a fire place. A form of Jarriad stood behind him. He was holding John close to him. He was nude, His head nuzzled the side of John's neck. "I...want you...please." John almost moaned. Jarriad started to open John's shorts. As he did he continued to kiss John's neck. "Fuck...I need you...to feel alive again." John said in a husky tone.

Seth felt confused as he took in the scene. John was almost begging for Jarriad's touch. "This didn't really happen...at least not lately." He tried to rationalize.

"Yes, it did...you were already back with Dean." Jarrid told Seth as the scene continued to play in front of Seth now showing Jarriad fucking John bent over the bed.

"I would have to confront John and see if it was true." Seth licked his dry lips as he watched the scene. "And even if it did he admitted you had seduced him...then he told us he refused you after he knew he was about to be collared."

"I was first...hear the sound he makes when I was with him...no man can compete with that...or would you like a taste to find out yourself?" Jarriad turned his head to look at Seth. The two men of the vision or memory faded but the bedroom stayed. Seth gave a shaky breath at the look. It seemed just the piercing eyes could send desire through him. Was this the way John always felt? If so how could he judge him? All words seemed to escape his mind. "You prefer the other side though don't you?" Jarriad stepped in front of Seth, running a hand over his chest. "How would you like that? Feel me in a way he never has? I guarantee you will want more."

Seth's cock twitched at the touch. He gave a breath. "Why would you offer that when you claim John is the only one for you?"

"I never said only...now did I?" Jarriad's eyes raked Seth body then stopping over his clothed cock.

Seth knew this was wrong although he wanted to give in so badly. He belonged to Dean and this was not just a dream. It was deeper than that. He shook his head. "No...this is wrong...I see now why John gave in...I don't blame him. Leave us alone."

"No." Jarriad stepped back with a scowl. "Get them apart...get John back to me...or I will slowly tear them apart...you saw what I did to Dean once. That was nothing."

Seth's eyes darkened as his loved one was threatened. "Dean and I have powers too you know. Now I'll say it again. BE GONE!"

"You feel what people want...what of what you want?" He smirked. "And Dean...what his little shadow watch dogs? They have limits. You made your choice...fine." Jarriad motioned with his hand and Seth was just plunged into a darkness as the dream vanished. Seth woke a few minutes later bathed in sweat. He felt shaky but proud he had managed to refuse the incubus. He moved to take a quick shower, just wanting out of the suite.

The day was smooth for Dean reaching the arena for the house show that night. John had enjoyed a quiet day as well with just work on his mind. He talked to Randy at the arena and assured him he was fine. After the show he tracked Dean down in the hallway, offering the younger man a smile. "Hey."

"Hey." Dean replied simply. He had a habit of keeping things low key with John at the arenas. "Grubbing at the hotel?"

John nodded. "Sounds good. You got a ride?"

"Normally Roman...but I can tell him I have another." Dean replied.

John nodded. "Sure. I'll wait outside in the back parking lot." He moved to walk down the hallway.

Dean headed in the locker room to find Roman.

Roman was just walking out of the showers when he saw Dean. To be honest he was a little on edge with sexual tension since he felt too afraid to play with John who was his only outlet. He gave Dean a nod as he toweled his wet hair. "Hey, Us'."

"They...Um...you mind if I hitch a ride back with someone else tonight?" Dean asked. He didn't know why he felt bad suddenly.

Roman shook his head no. Sometimes he envied Dean. He hated living in the closet with no one to turn to. "Of course not, Us'. See you around." He moved to look through his bag.

"Thanks, Man." Dean moved, patting Roman's shoulder before moving to grab his gear and head out. Roman sighed after Dean left. John looked up when he saw Dean walk outside into the cool night air. He was leaning against the rental car.

As Roman turned he saw Randy walking in the locker room. Like John, he normally had a private locker room. What was he doing there? "Hey, Rome." Randy addressed him. His lip pursed, looking the younger man over, Something in the back of his head told him this was crazy for even starting. "I was wondering if you wanted to go grab a drink...or something."

Roman looked shocked at Randy. Had John told his friend he was gay or was Randy just wanting to go out as a co worker? He knew the older man played with both sides as he had been with John. After a long minute he gave a slow nod. "Uh, sure...sounds good."

"Good...you drive yourself?" Randy asked.

Roman nodded. "Yeah...follow me." He grabbed his bag and moved to leave the locker room. Randy thought a moment then followed Roman. He would text an assistant later about the town car. He grabbed his bag from outside the door before continuing. Meanwhile, John and Dean were on their way back to the hotel.

John was driving. He glanced over at Dean. "How was your day?"

"Good...the normal." Dean replied. "Had a Make a Wish….cute kid."

John nodded with a grin. "Love doing those." They chatted until they arrived back at the hotel. John was feeling good until he opened the door and saw a very shaken looking Seth on the couch.

"Kit?" Dean called before the door even fully shut, moving over toward him, dropping the bag.

Seth tried to hide the worry in his dark eyes. "That...thing was here with me today while I was asleep. He came to me in a dream. Tried to bargain with me. He wanted me to break you two apart." John's face paled at the words.

"Since you are telling us I take it that it didn't work….did it hurt you?" Dean asked concerned as he moved to cup Seth's face.

Seth shook his head. "It was very angry...said it will break you both...it tried to show me a scene that it claimed happened after John got with you...John was in front of a fireplace begging to be taken by it." John looked in shock as he sat down slowly.

Dean turned his head to look at John. "The first dream?" He asked. John had come clean with him about the dream when he realized it wasn't one and that was why he felt sick the morning after.

John nodded. "Yeah."

"I knew it was lying and told it so...it wants Dimples at all costs." Seth said softly. "It even tried to have sex with me...offered to bottom for me."

"It felt what you prefer." Dean told Seth, looking back at him. "It tried to use that." He leaned forward to lightly kiss him.

Seth returned to kiss. "Let's try not to think about it. I'm really hungry...can we order food?"

"We were planning on it." Dean told him. "Dimples, want to place the call?"

John nodded. "What would you guys like?"

"A tuna wrap please." Seth tried not to shake as his body felt wracked with nerves. The cocky man was nowhere in sight. "And a water."

"One of those steak burger combos...added bacon." Dean told him. "Oh, a black and white shake." Dean moved onto the couch next to Seth wrapping an arm around him.

Seth leaned into Dean's touch, laying his head on his Dom's shoulder. John could not help feeling bad as he stood and walked to place the order. He ordered steak fajitas for himself. "You're safe...that's what matters. As you said it was just tricks messing with your head." Dean told Seth, trying to calm him down.

"I know...s-sorry, Babe." Seth moved to sit up. He felt embarrassed by how he had acted. He was not one to show fear.

"What are you sorry for?" Dean asked confused.

"Just acting like a scared chick." Seth said in a more normal voice. John ended the call and took his favorite place on the floor.

"Scared yes….chick...sometimes." Dean laughed, trying to cheer Seth up by ribbing him giving him a flip of his blonde streak . What was left of it anyway.

"They're after me to color that again." Seth growled. "Guess it was nice while it lasted."

"Why don't you take a page out of the diva's book? Well, more so Nattie? Get either a clip or a sew in extension?" Dean asked. "No more touch ups and no more smelly bleach."

Seth looked thoughtful. "Might be a good idea. It should please them anyway. I hate how the bleach wrecks my hair." John sat quietly on the floor. He was trying not to worry about sleeping tonight.

"So, what you do today? More rehab?" Dean asked Seth.

"Yeah...not too much today. I'm getting stronger though." Seth smiled at the question. "They want to completely change my character when I make my return."

"Sounds normal...just watch you don't get too strong or you will end up with muscles like Dimples here." Dean laughed, knowing Seth prides himself on his sleek and agile form.

Seth made a face. "No offense but I'd better not. I love my high flying too much to be bulky." John just nodded as at times he felt awkward being his size as a submissive.

"I know, Kit...just messing with you." Dean smirked, ruffing Seth's hair then moved to pet John's head. "You okay, Dimples? I wasn't saying it to insult you."

"Yeah...I'm fine." John said at last. "I've always enjoyed lifting...sometimes I feel like I'm in the wrong body though...I imagine I would be seen as the submissive baby boy type more if I was lean and small."

Dean moved his hand to grip John's neck. He leaned to get near John's ear. "I like your shape how you are...got it, Dimples? I don't want a single thing different."

John gave a slight pant at Dean's dominant actions. "Yes, Master."

"Good boy." Dean whispered, before letting go and sitting back.

"May I have my collar?" John asked softly. Seth nodded, wanting the sense of security. "Me too, Sir?"

"Of course, Boys...I want to use the shadow one for you both except when we go to clubs...it is more...me." He told them. He turned to place Seth's first. "You okay with that, Dimples?"

John tried to hide the disappointed he felt. He was under the impression he could wear his permanent collar daily not just on a rare occasion. John had been so proud that he had a symbol of their commitment to each other to wear. He know it was not his choice though. "Yes, Master."

"Really?" Dean heard John stall some he cast a glance at Seth.

John nodded as he gave a small smile. "Yes, Master." Seth shook his head at Dean, knowing he was being asked if John was being honest.

Dean sighed, moving his hand away. "Go to your case and retrieve your formal." Dean told him.

John looked shocked at Dean's sound of disapproval. That was what he was trying to avoid. "It's okay, Master. Your shadow collar is fine."

"Go before I change my mind." Dean ordered. His face took on a firm appearance. "You will need to wait until the food arrives before I put it on you." John's eyes lowered as he moved to get the collar. He hurried and moved to sit back down after handing it to Dean. Had he been wrong to feel that way? Dean looked down at it. "How much longer do you think it should take?"

"They said thirty minutes so maybe around ten?" John guessed.

"Good...be right back out." Dean took the collar with him, moving to the bathroom and shutting the door. Seth watched Dean go as did John. They both looked a little confused. The food arrived a few minutes later and John hurried to bring it in. Dean came back out his face and hair showed signs of where he had splashed water on his face even if he tried to dry it afterward.

"You okay?" Seth asked Dean. John was setting the food out on the table.

"Fine." Dean replied. He set the collar on the coffee table before he moved to the table to eat. John took his food and sat on the floor. He knew it was not needed but he enjoyed it. The only time he really wanted furniture was at night in bed to rest. Seth sat across from Dean and looked his food over. He had a bottle of water, a large tuna wrap and a fruit cup.

Dean took a few bites of his food, but something just seemed off. He felt agitated and it was affecting his appetite. Seth picked up on Dean's body language and looked over at him. "What's wrong?" Dean looked up, taken off guard. He then shook his head as he wasn't fully sure himself. He tried to focus back on the food, eating a few fries. Seth kept an eye on Dean but went back to eating. John sat quietly and ate. He was near starving after his active evening. Things were feeling too quiet...to tense it was making Dean feeling more agitated. He tried to shake it.

Seth was getting more worried as was John as even he could pick up Dean's mood. He had seen the man almost go into a meltdown the night Seth first called him Babe. John stood up to look at Dean. "You okay, Master? You seem...off."

"Yeah….yeah…." Dean shook his head. "It's silly...forget it."

"Please...you can tell us." Seth spoke up. He knew when Dean bottled things up he would have a meltdown later.

"I guess we just view each collar differently." Dean tried to tell John.

John felt terrible when he realized he was the cause. "I'm sorry, Master. I didn't mean to insult you." He swallowed a moment. "When you told me I would have my permanent collar in place of the shadow one after the ceremony...I guess I misunderstood." To John his formal was a symbol of Dean's commitment much as one would wear a wedding ring.

"But you also hid what you wished when I asked you...if I ask...I am giving you a choice." Dean told him. "I did tell you that...and giving you the choice. If you truly prefer the leather...then I will."

John nodded. "I'm sorry. Yes, I prefer the leather." He knew he had a choice but had hid it to save Dean any disappointment as he had said the other collar was more him. Seth was surprised Dean was taking this so hard. Normally, he would not have cared less what collar they wore. He used to wear his leather collar all the time.

Dean grabbed a napkin, wiping his hands. "Bring it here then...I think I can put it on now." John moved to get the collar and handed it to Dean. He knelt down in front of him. Dean moved to face John more and slipped the collar on. He leaned in to lightly kiss John's forehead. John smiled at the kiss though he was still worried about how odd Dean had acted. Dean moved to return to finishing his meal.

John and Seth finished their food and cleaned the trash. Neither really knew what Dean wanted to do so they waited on him. Seth did not say it aloud but Dean was starting to worry him. This was the second almost meltdown his lover had been through since John came into the picture. It seemed the stress was really causing the Dom mental issues. "What do you boys have in mind tonight...or tired from a long day?" Dean asked as he finished his food.

John looked at Seth. He did not know how Seth felt with Jarriad looming around. Seth wanted to play but was so shaken by the day's events. "M-Maybe just relax or head to bed?" He said at last.

"Fine by me." Dean replied. He slowly rolled his neck, feeling the joints pop. Seth moved to stand and head for the bed. John walked behind Dean and massaged his neck and shoulders. He could not help feeling like a burden on them all.

Dean gave a groan, dropping his head forward. John used his large hands to rub Dean's tense muscles at the base of his neck and shoulders. He wanted to help his Master relax for bed. "Fuck, that's good." Dean groaned. "Brock's a beast...but then again you already know this."

John snorted. "I know that. Brock kept me out of the ring for months with neck surgery. He's no joke." He laughed softly. "Then again neither is Kit. He busted up my nose so bad I had to have plastic surgery." Seth looked over from the bed where he rested in a pair of shorts. "That was an accident. Even I'm not that much of an ass."

"He's joking, Kit...trying to lighten the mood." Dean told him.

"I know." Seth agreed with a slight huff. "I really did feel bad about that and then they made me go on TV and laugh about it. They even made a fucking shirt." John chuckled as he gently rubbed Dean's shoulders.

"That shit was stupid...I don't even want to know how many are in the warehouse." Dean chuckled then cringed when John hit a particular sore spot.

"Yeah, no one wanted one and I don't blame them." Seth agreed.

John rubbed the sore spot gently. "Right there, Master?"

"Yeah...fuck." Dean groaned.

John worked the sore muscle a moment. "If you want to strip for bed and lay down I can give you a rubdown better." John offered.

"Um...sure." Dean commented, slowly moving to stand. He started to strip down. John stripped and dressed in clean boxer shorts for bed. He looked in his bag, pulling out a bottle of lotion. He knew being cared for was new for Dean.

Dean moved to lay in the bed next to Seth. A bruise could be see between his shoulders. "Damn...someone got you good in the ring." Seth commented. John moved to straddle Dean so that he could give the massage.

Dean drew a breath at the odd position. "Yeah...it happens." He tried to play it off. John rubbed some of the herbal lotion in his hands to warm it before applying it to Dean's back. He took his time and covered every inch of his Dom's body.

Dean almost gave a moan at one point he was not expecting himself as his body felt a little flush. Seth glanced over at Dean, feeling the change in energy. "You enjoying Dimples' attention, Sir?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Dean replied in a relaxed tone. John moved down lower, getting the lower back area. He paused at the ass and decided to skip it, moving to the thighs and legs. The smell of herbs filled the air.

"Got a magic touch there." Dean sighed. It was odd he felt slightly heated yet also half asleep.

"Thanks." John said. "Guess my big hands are good for something." The room felt relaxed and for now the tension was gone. He finished and moved away from Dean to put the lotion back in his bag. Dean gave a sleepy type chuckle as he shifted on the bed more toward the middle. John moved to turn off the light, seeing Seth and Dean were about out. He laid in his usual spot and tried to get comfortable.

"Night, Boys...th-thanks, Dimples." Dean mumbled with a yawn.

"Welcome, Master. Night." John felt his eyes grow heavy as he wanted to drift off to sleep. Seth mumbled his own goodnight.

Who knows how much time passed when John saw he was standing in a long white hall way lined with what looked like heavy metal doors. Various voices could be heard muffled through them. John was more than confused as he walked down the hallway? Where was he? What was this place? He felt compelled to move to one of the doors, trying to open it. The door itself didn't open but there was a small sliding opening near the middle and bottom of the door. There was a stagnant smell to the air. John wondered if he was in a prison. He felt his stomach lurch at the smell. "Hello?" He called out. "Anyone here?"

No one replied except maybe one or two voices from a few of the rooms. John felt lost and a little uneasy. He just wanted out of this place. He began to walk down the long hallway in search of an exit.

John turned a corner just in time to see a man in a lab coat come from a room with a dark haired man. At a distance it was hard to make out for sure who it was. Something about him seemed familiar to him. "Nothing can be done to get him from here?" The man asked. The voice was also familiar but also hard to be positive over all the other noise.

"I'm sorry...even just letting you in to see him is a risk." The man in the lab coat told him. "You're not family."

"I'M THE CLOSEST FUCKING THING HE HAS!." The voice was clearer when he yelled, showing it was indeed Seth.

"Not according to law….I'm sorry. Just glad he wasn't having one of his outbursts today. He already injured three orderlies. Come on. I need to escort you out." The man touched Seth's shoulder, escorting him down the hall farther away.

John's heart began to pound harder at the words. Surely it didn't mean Dean was here did it? He needed to talk with someone. He began to look around almost in a panic. John found a door he could finally get through at the end of the hall but once again there was no clear sign of any staff members. Soon after he passed through it the dream ended. John woke and looked around the dark room. He saw Dean's form asleep beside him and began to realize it was a dream. He realized he had been crying and wiped his eyes. It had seemed so real. John rationalized the nightmare must have came from his worry over Dean's earlier meltdown. He tried to relax and go back to sleep. John had no other issues that night.

He woke the next morning, feeling a little better. The nightmare seemed unrealistic in the morning light. So Dean had a few issues because of his past? Many people did and they were not locked away in an institution. John moved to take a shower after telling Dean good morning. Dean replied the same greeting to both men. He went to get dressed for the day. John showered and bid the two men goodbye. He had an easy day as he was not a part of the Smackdown show. He knew Dean was and Seth would be out filming a podcast so he would have some down time to relax all by himself. That evening while John was in the room before the others returned John kept getting the feeling of being watched. Then slowly touches to his head.

John glanced around to see if it was Mama or one of the other shadows who were so fond of him. He felt a weight straddle his waist and phantom kisses along his neck.

John groaned at the unexpected feeling. He hated the way Jarriad could manipulate his body so easily. He loved Dean and this made him feel guilty. "I told you n-no."

"You don't mean it though...you know deep inside you are mine." Jarriad purred in his ear. John felt the friction against his body even if he couldn't see it.

"You are not flesh and blood! How do you expect us to have sex other than in my fantasies?" John almost snapped out as he tried to fight the rising heat in his skin. "I have someone real...please."

"You want flesh and blood...fine." The voice almost hissed with a shriek before it suddenly vanished. John felt a sweep of relief as the room felt suddenly empty. Had he finally gotten through to Jarriad after all this time? He tried to cool his body and then just enjoyed the time to relax.


	19. Chapter 19

(Thank you for the great reviews. There will only be one update of the story this week due to Extreme Rules tomorrow. We like to unplug and enjoy our wrestling like a date night. LOL Here's hoping it gives us some inspiration.) Rose

Dean arrived about an hour later, swiping his key to get in, tossing his bag to the side.

John looked up from the couch with a smile. He was watching a movie on the large TV. "Hey, Master. How was Smackdown?"

"Good. They're trying to make it look like one of us will turn on the other soon." Dean told him as he moved to collapse next to John on the couch.

"Oh, boy...fun." John moved close to Dean. "Want me to move to the floor?"

"Whichever you want, Dimples...but first go get your collar and I'll put it back on for you." Dean told him.

John stood with a smile and walked to retrieve his collar. He carried it over to Dean and then knelt in front of him. "May I have a kiss?"

"Once it is on." Dean told him as he took the collar, opening it between his hands. He leaned to slip it around John's neck to secure it then kissed him deeply, letting it linger for a few moments before he pulled back.

"I love you, Master." John told Dean when the kiss broke. They rarely got one on one time alone.

"Thank you, Dimples." Dean smiled before relaxing back. He gave a chuckle at a thought.

"Something funny?" John asked as he got comfortable on the floor.

"I guess that depends. Did you tell your buddy about my buddy?" Dean asked.

John thought a moment. "Yeah...he called them watch dogs I think."

"Oops...I meant Roman...the fact he plays for the same team as us." Dean laughed.

"Yeah, I told Ran that's it." John assured him. "Poor Rome always seems so lonely."

"Well, that may change." Dean snickered. "Seems they went for drinks last night…. And then some."

"Really? Damn." John had to laugh. "And I never even got a thank you text from Ran."

"Guess you will need to take it up with him on that." Dean commented. "Any word from Kit...thought he would be in by now. I'm starving."

"Nope. Not a thing. I could order and keep his food warm. We know what he likes." John reasoned.

"Sounds good." Dean told him. "I think I want fajitas tonight if they have them...steak with extra spice."

"Sounds good. Would Seth eat grilled chicken ones?" John asked as he moved to get up.

"Not the extra spice...maybe with mild salsa on the side." Dean told him.

John nodded and moved to grab the phone. He placed the order. As John was hanging up Seth came through the door dressed in his beanie, jeans and t-shirt. He had on his dark rimmed glasses.

"Hey, Kit." Dean looked and chuckled. "You look like a college student...just missing the messanger bag."

Seth gave a huff as he took off the hat. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail. "I do not."

"You prefer hipster?" Dean chuckled.

Seth huffed again. John had to laugh as he caught the end of what was said. "Look on the bright side, Kit. You can be the sexy college boy that Master seduces. It's hot." Seth cracked a small smile as he kicked off his shoes.

Dean laughed. "Hope you didn't get stuffed while playing your games...we ordered food for you."

Seth shook his head. "I just had water." He moved close to Dean. His dark eyes sparkled behind the glasses. "Want to kiss the Up Up Down Down Champion?"

"You never gonna shut up about that will you?" Dean pursed his lips. but then grabbed Seth, pulling him in for a kiss before he could pout.

Seth groaned against Dean's hard kiss, his eyes closing. He forgot anything he was going to pout about. Dean smiled as the kiss broke. "We are doing Mexican tonight." Dean told Seth.

"S - Sounds good." Seth panted. He gave his aroused cock a squeeze through the jeans.

"Why do I think food is not on your mind?" Dean asked, seeing the action.

"Sorry, the kiss got me going." Seth panted. "I'll cool down in the minute."

"It's fine, Kit….nice I can get a rise from you." Dean chuckled.

"Believe me that's never an issue." Seth took a seat on the couch. John brought the food in a few minutes later so they all could eat. Dean moved to eat and drink some of his soda. At one point, he seemed to space out but shook it off. John sat happily on the floor in his usual place. He thought maybe he was finally rid of Jarriad for good. Seth looked down at the older man at one point. "You know you don't have to sit on the floor right?" John gave a dimpled smile and nod. Seth had to laugh. "I swear I think Dimples would eat out of a bowl on the floor if he could."

Dean reached over, patting John head. "He's a good boy...so he likes it." Something in Dean's voice sounded a little off, almost wooden.

John was too caught up in the praise to notice the change. He almost nuzzled his head into the touch. Seth gave Dean a quick look but then shook it off. "Nothing wrong with it...I think it's charming in a way."

"It is...very charming." Dean gave a faint smile then returned to his food. A few of a shadow could be seen moving near one of the corners. Dean looked their way. His eyes narrowed before blinking.

John noticed the shadows and gave them a smile. He worked at finishing his food. Seth finished and stood to clean his mess. "What would you like to do tonight, Sir?"

"To fuck you nice and hard." Dean commented without a thought.

Seth felt his body flush at the words. He figured Dean was still worked up from their earlier kiss. He nodded. "Sure, Sir. I'm still a little heated myself." John watched the two as he moved to stand up.

"You too...Dimples." Dean told him, setting what was left of his meal to the side.

"How are you going to fuck us both?" John asked curiously as he moved to strip naked. Seth took off his glasses and began to remove his jeans and t-shirt.

Dean looked and pursed his lips. "Oh yeah...forgot no touchy between you two."

"No, Master. Not safe here." John spoke. "Go ahead and start with Kit since you wanted him first. If you're too tired afterward I'll be fine."

"Okay then." Dean licked his lips as he moved to strip. John moved to kneel on the floor until he was called. Seth watched Dean with obvious hunger in his eyes as he waited. Dean looked like he wanted to almost stalk Seth, backing him toward the bed. His normally rich, bright blue eyes had a darker gleam to them. Seth could feel the raw desire and lust coming off Dean in waves. A moan passed his lips as blood rushed to his hardening cock. Seth did not know why he felt so aroused. "On your knee...damn, need to watch them still don't we?" Dean asked.

Seth nodded slowly. "Yes, Sir. I'm getting better but not quite safe yet."

"On your back with your knees back. Do the best you can." Dean ordered. "Damn, lube...um." He looked around.

John moved from his knees to his bag to pull out a tube. "Here, Master." He walked to hand it to Dean. Seth climbed onto the bed and laid down. He grasped his knees to pull them back some to expose himself.

"Thanks." Dean told him, taking it before opening it to slick his cock down. He moved to the bed, setting the tube to the side before climbing up. He looked at Seth a moment before he took a couple fingers to massage Seth's puckered hole before slowly pushing them in.

Seth groaned as he was not expecting the action. Dean was not brutal but he was direct and rarely took the time to stretch him with fingers before his cock. "Fuck...that feels good, Sir." John moved to kneel back on the floor. He tried not to get swept away in the sexy sights and sounds.

"Had a feeling you wanted this first." Dean smiled. He slowly worked the fingers to stretch Seth. He leaned over him to kiss him as he did so. Seth almost whimpered into the kiss as Dean's skilled fingers brushed his sweet spot. John listened with panting breaths from the floor. He had never heard Seth sound so aroused before. Dean moaned in reply as he wiggled his fingers to tease the sweet spot even more. His tongue brushed Seth's lips.

Seth's back arched from the bed as he moaned in bliss. He feared if Dean kept this sweet torment up he would cum before getting fucked. Dean pulled back and slowed. "Too much?" He smirked.

"Just feels so good." Seth replied, trying to get his bearings. "You have magic fingers, Sir."

"It's an art...but you want more don't you?" Dean told him more then asked.

"Yes...please, fuck me." Seth was surprised to hear himself almost begging. That was more of John's thing.

Dean moved to get between Seth's legs, pulling his fingers free. He then moved to push the tip of his head inside as he braced a hand next to Seth to balance before he slowly pushed in more. Seth groaned at the almost pure pleasure as he was filled. His own cock dripped on to his stomach, mingling with the dark hair there. "Fuck, you just feel perfect tonight."

"Good, Baby...just take it all in." Dean encouraged as he moved a little faster, but not with his normal hardness. He panted as he took his other hand to grasp Seth cock to stroke it using his dripping wetness to slick it.

Seth could not stop the shudders of pleasure from the actions. It was as if someone was actually reading his desires for once. This was exactly the way he enjoyed love making. "Don't think I'll last long." He managed to moan out.

"That's fine, Baby...remember I have Dimples waiting in the wings and I think he is getting worked from us." Dean smirked before capturing Seth's lips again, allowing him to just roll his hips. The combination of the sweet words, kiss, and actions sent Seth over the edge in mere minutes. He gave a cry as all the tension seemed to drain from him. Dean moaned almost gave a rumbling growl before he slowly pulled back from Seth, seeing the hooded lids. A smiled tugged as Dean's lips as he pulled out. "Good, Kitten...just rest." The shadows near John moved. Something in them showed agitation.

John did not notice them as he was still kneeling with his head bowed. He tried not to watch the scene as he feared it would get him hotter and he could not take part. Dean kissed Seth lightly. It only seemed to relax Seth's body even more before Dean moved off the bed. He lifted the hand he stroked Seth with toward his mouth, but then stopped glancing at Seth to see if he was out yet or not. Seth's eyes had drifted shut and his chest rose and fell as he rested. John heard the suite go still but stayed in place. He wondered if they both were asleep.

Dean gave a faint lick to his hand before turning to face John. He then moved to the lube. "Hands and knees." He snapped as John as he moved, grabbing the tube and slick himself again.

John was shocked at the change in Dean's demeanor after only minutes ago he was calling Seth Baby. His Dom sounded angry. What had he done wrong? "Y-Yes, Master." He moved to assume the ordered position. Dean moved behind John, kneeling. He gave John's ass a firm slap. John jumped at the sudden action. He didn't know to be aroused or concerned Dean was angry with him.

"Good Boy." Dean almost cooed before giving another swat this time with an added grope.

John gave a groan at the touch. His warmed flesh tingled. "Thank you, Master."

"He likes it nice and soft...you though...you I can fuck nice and hard...can't I?" Dean gave a third swat.

"Yes, Master." John moaned in reply. "Fuck me as you wish...pound me into the floor."

Dean used a hands to park John's cheeks as he moved his cock with the other to pushing in. A moan left his lips. "That's a good little bitch...loves the burn and begs for more."

John gave a heated groan at the stretch. His cock dripped with need. "Yes, Master...I'm your bitch...only yours."

"Good...Good." Dean praised with a faint chuckle of a laugh as the smile grew on his lips unseen by John as he gripped John's hips to move even faster and harder. The grip felt like it might even leave bruises.

John could only give moans as his body was rattled and used. He thrived on being taken this way. The sound of Dean's balls slapping on his ass made him pant. "So good, Master...fuck."

"Yeah it is." Dean moaned as he panted. "Feels so good...Fuck." He moaned as he continued it was a few minutes before one hand moved to John's cock to jerk him. John's eyes almost rolled at the sensation as his cock throbbed in Dean's hand. Before he could stop it he felt his body hit a hard climax, his essence spraying as all energy seemed to leave him. Dean stopped jerking John but supported him as he finished. He pulled out and felt John. "Okay….up you go to join, Kit." He told John before he tried to move with the older man.

John could hardly stand he felt so spent. He stumbled to the bed and almost collapsed on it. "Love you." He mumbled.

There may have been a twinge of something to Dean's face before he replied. "You too." He slowly moved to climb next to John before he seemed to almost pass out himself. John slept like the dead until his phone alarm went off the next morning. He groaned and gave a yawn as he moved to shut it off. Dean didn't stir like he normally did to the loud sound.

John noticed Dean was still out cold so he moved to gently shake his shoulder. "Master?"

Dean groaned, moving his head faintly making a face before he slowly tried to crack his eyes open. "Hmm?"

"Do you have work this morning, Master? The alarm went off." John told him. Seth stirred, rubbing his eyes.

"Mo-Morning?...fu-fuck." Dean groaned as he moved to sit up but then fell back as he felt the room spin.

"Hey, settle down there, Babe. I know it's not easy being a sex god." Seth chuckled as John moved to look,

"Wh-what you babbling about?" Dean turned his head to look at Seth. His eyes looked glassy and his face faintly flush.

"You and your magic hands last night...making me pass out from pleasure." Seth grinned happily. "And then you made me a very happy man. You have some stamina Master." John added with a dimpled smile.

Dean's eyes tried to widen in shock. "Um...thanks?"

"You're welcome...all those years we've played you've never used your fingers that way...then the way you kissed me and took your time...it was the best night of my life." Seth said honestly. John moved from the bed to gather his clothes as he saw Seth was taking care of Dean and he had an early appointment.

"Um...glad you enjoyed." Dean felt and sounded clueless. He looked at John. "You said you too, Dimples?" He groaned, laying back again. "I feel sick."

"Yeah...Kit passed out and you ordered me on my hands and knees...you said he liked it sweet but you could give it to me hard...you spanked my ass and fucked me into the floor." John gave a pant at the thought. "Being called Bitch was so hot." Seth chuckled as he felt Dean's forehead. "Wish I would have stayed awake to see that."

It anything Dean's skin felt cool, some of his color gone. "Yeah...ma-maybe next time." Next time? Why the fuck was he saying next time. He didn't even really remember this time.

"You feel clammy, Babe. You must be coming down sick." Seth said, his tone sounding a little worried. John walked near the bed with his clothing. "I need to shower for work, Master but you should rest with Kit today."

"Fuck...um...can one of you call Jesse for me...let him know I can't do...um do my run today?" Dean sighed.

"Sure...get your shower, Dimples. I'm off today." Seth told John. John gave his thanks before going into the bathroom. Seth moved to get Dean's phone and placed the call. "Hey, Jesse? Yeah, this is Seth. I'm rooming with Dean and he's coming down sick I think...he won't be able to do his normal run today...okay, thanks. I will. Bye." Seth hung up the phone. "He said hope you feel better soon."

"Good." Dean closed his eyes, his brow creased from worry.

"Hey...anything I can do for you?" Seth sat down and pull the covers up over Dean.

"No...I know I sh-should eat...Just feel so tired." Dean told him.

"Rest then, Babe. I'll order for us in a bit." Seth placed a kiss on Dean's forehead. He stroked the messy locks like he used to when they were a couple.

"Yo-you're using that quite...um...fluidly now aren't you?" Dean asked Seth, noticing the pet name over and over.

Seth lowered his eyes slightly. "Sorry...guess I just thought it was okay since you called me Baby during sex a few times."

Dean wondered what else happened. "So-something is up." Dean almost whispered.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked. He looked confused. "You probably just caught a bug."

"Later." Dean didn't want to worry John. He was surprised Seth couldn't read him like he normally seemed to.

Seth nodded. He felt confusion from Dean but was lost himself to what could be wrong. "Just rest, B...Sir."

Dean tried to get comfortable. He felt so tired it didn't take long for him to fall asleep again. Seth tried not to feel down as he sat quietly by Dean. The man had been so intimate with him last night and then he acted as if he did not like it when Seth called him Babe this morning. John came out of the bathroom awhile later and quietly told Seth goodbye. Once John was gone, Seth just sat and tried to keep an eye on Dean. Dean grew fitful at times, tossing in his sleep before quieting down again. A couples times Seth could see one of the shadows move toward Dean, almost covering him before it vanished and he would calm down again. After a few hours, Seth knew Dean should eat. He ordered in a light breakfast of toast, scrambled eggs, and fruit. Once it arrived, he gently shook his Dom's shoulder. "Dean? Dean?"

Dean gave a groan but slowly woke up. "Yeah?"

"It's been a few hours. I ordered food. You up to eating?" Seth asked. "I can bring it to you in bed."

"No...I..I should try to get up." Dean told him, moving the blanket off from him then went to move from the bed. He wobbled slightly like he was drunk.

Seth supported Dean to sit at the table. He opened the food and set Dean's in front of him. "I went light in case your stomach is upset."

"I...I just feel like I haven't slept for a week." Dean sighed. He took a few bites before drinking some water. Something weighed on his mind but he feared Seth would react badly.

"What's wrong? I can tell something is up." Seth asked as he sat to begin on his own food.

"You're going to be mad...or disappointed...I don't know which." Dean stated.

"Um...okay." Seth looked confused but gave a nod.

"All the praise you and John gave me this morning...I...um...well...I don't really remember those things." Dean admitted.

"Huh? You don't remember last night at all?" Seth asked to clarify. He felt a sinking feeling deep in his stomach.

"Maybe...vaguely? I remember us talking...a kiss...then eating dinner." Dean told him.

"But the sex...lovemaking...the things you said...you don't?" Seth asked finally. His heart sank. All the sweet names and thoughtfulness was nothing but some kind of fluke?

Dean lowered his head. "I'm sorry." His voice cracked. Seth didn't need his gift to know Dean was upset over the revelation.

Seth reached to touch Dean's arm as he tried to hide his own sadness. It had been everything he ever hoped for...love, care, acceptance...his deepest wishes. "No need to apologize...if you can't it's not your fault, S-Sir." His own voice may have broke slightly but he cleared his throat to cover it up.

"You...you can call me Babe...sometimes." Dean tried to smile. His head raised to show tears in his eyes. He was not normally one to show such emotion.

"When you're ready to do the same." Seth told him as he tried to return the smile. It was a cruel thing to find out his perfect night had been nothing after all. He tried to gather his wits together. "I have no idea how this happened."

"I don't either...it worries me though." Dean admitted. Another odd action for him.

"Of course it does." Seth nodded. He knew Dean had suffered mental issues in the past. "Maybe just all the stress of everything."

"Wh-what if I got knocked too many times upstairs?" Dean asked, worry and even fear was clear from him.

"Just take it easy...you'll be okay." Seth tried to assure him. "We won't tell John. He'll worry himself sick. If you ever feel strange tell me and I'll know."

"Okay, Babe...thanks. I hate keeping things from him...like i don't trust him. But like you said I just don't want to worry him." Dean sighed.

Seth gave a small smile at the name. "We're not trying to hide things. John is very devoted and already stressed about other things. We don't want him worried sick." He gave Dean another pat on the arm. "You might not trust me and I don't blame you but I've got your back in this."

"Hey...I think I done pretty well in the reestablishment of trust department don't you think?" Dean told him as he was eating more. It seemed some of his energy and strength was returning.

Seth nodded. "I just find it so hard to think your body was on auto pilot. You used your fingers to tease me...like you knew exactly how to make me melt...you said something about it being a learned skill...the way you took your time, kissed me, stretched me...you just seemed so...focused."

Dean shook his head with a sigh. "Sorry...I don't know what happened."

Seth nodded and lowered his head down to eat. He loved Dean and put up with his rough play and dominance. For once his own desires had been met but it was some kind of mistake. Instead of taking the pain with the pleasure there had been only bliss. A small sniffle was heard no matter how hard Seth tried to hide it.

"Now you told me...I...I can try to do better for you." Dean told him.

"I want you to enjoy too...I know you get off on things that are rougher." Seth said softly.

"I have Dimples for that." Dean laughed. He reached over to touch Seth's free hand.

Seth raised his head to offer a hesitant smile. His brown eyes were wet. "Thanks...for trying for me."

"Of course….I know you have a drive or need to fill want people want. I want to give you what you want too...at least at times. I need you to tell me." Dean let go of Seth's hand to wipe Seth's cheek.

"I...I think the best part was just feeling like I finally had you back...the way you called me Baby and kept kissing me." Seth tried to explain.

Dean slowly nodded. "I get that...I do." His eyes lowered with worry.

"Talk to me...what are you thinking?" Seth probed gently.

"What if something is wrong with my head? I don't want to get shelved like so many others." Dean admitted.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Seth said. "I'm sure it will all be okay." He tried to hide his own concern.

"Thanks, Baby...you're good to me." Dean smiled, finally finishing his food. He heard something, moving his head. "What?" He asked toward a corner. He closed his eyes slowly. "I can't hear you...slow down and try that again." He was quiet a few moments before shaking his head. "What the fuck?"

Seth was used to Dean talking to his shadows at times but he turned his head at the words. He stood up from the table. "What is it, Dean?"

"I...I…" Dean almost was panting. "I ca-can't hear them cl-clearly." He was feeling lost and confused.

Seth moved to Dean's side and looked. "Has it ever happened before?" He asked, trying not to worry more.

"Ju-just when...when...fuck...when that doctor screwed with my head. That or I screwed with drugs...other than that...never." Dean was beginning to panic.

"Okay...try to calm down, Babe...maybe it's all the stress." Seth tried to reason. "When did you ever see a doctor?" He thought Dean had told him everything out of his past.

Dean thought a moment. "It was I think about two years after I started to see them. I was jumped...bad enough to be taken to a county hospital. Of course they did a check on me seeing I was a runaway from a group home. They sent me back there...then felt i would be better if I talk to someone about it. Fucking quacks." Dean almost growled.

Seth's eyes showed sympathy. The more he learned about Dean's past the worse he felt. "Fuck...sorry. So you couldn't hear them after talking to the doctors for awhile?"

"More like the medication they wanted to give me. Fucking goverment doctors don't care about helping people. Just drug you up and watch for results...or more so side effects. Make people nothing but a bunch of test subjects." Of course who knew if Dean had any proof or if he was just rambling.

"Fuck...okay, Babe. Well, maybe it's just stress. Do you want to go rest a little more?" Seth asked. He put a reassuring hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Maybe." Dean was more than worried. He was down right scared. He got up, moving back to the bed climbing, under the blankets. Seth moved to lay down with Dean. He could feel his lover's fear. He stroked the messy mop as he closed his eyes to relax.

Dean moved closer to Seth, almost curling next to him. The actions were unlike ones Seth had seen before. Yeah, Dean may have seen almost a loose cannon at times, but he was still sure of himself. This was like a scared child not a confident man. Seth tried not to panic as he rubbed Dean's back. He needed to be a comfort to the other man right now. In ways Dean was a very intelligent man. He had street smarts and common sense. Sadly, his mind had suffered from years of abuse, neglect and loneliness starting from a child.

Slowly Dean's body seemed to relax before falling back asleep himself. Seth allowed himself to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

(Hope you all have a great Memorial Day Weekend.) :)

The day passed and John returned to the suite when evening came. He hoped Dean would be feeling better as he had thought of him all day long. Dean was in bed when John arrived. Seth had gotten him up to eat something again mid-day before going back.

Seth greeted John in a pair of shorts. His dark eyes looked worried. "He ate but he slept most of the day today."

John removed his shoes and sat his hat aside before walking in closer to Seth. "Damn, if he's not better soon he needs to see a Doc."

Seth gave a nod. "I know...he hates doctors but he should. I ordered us some food. Chicken salad okay with you?" The older man nodded in reply as he walked to check on Dean. Dean mumbled in his sleep, tossing as it seemed to be his MO that day.

John moved to sit on the bed. He was wearing the cuff on his left wrist as he reached to pat Dean on the shoulder. "Master?" He hated to wake Dean but the way Seth talked he had been sleeping all day.

Dean tossed with a mumbled. "Hmm?" He turned to face John, slowly opening his eyes. "Hey, Dimples." He gave a warm smile.

"Hey...I just got in...it's after 7...how you feeling?" John asked with a smile.

"Better...the room doesn't feel like it is spinning anymore." Dean told him.

"Good...um, Kit ordered us food. You want to try to eat?" John asked.

"Yeah...that I been good with." Dean chuckled. "Kit's been a good nurse."

John had to grin at Seth. "I could just see you dressed in a little short number...running around as a naughty nurse."

Seth gave a good natured groan. "Hell no...you sound as bad as the fans. I looked up some shit online and I'm always dressed in a damned skirt."

Before Dean realized it he gave a loud, hearty laugh. Maybe the first laugh he had all day. "It's the hair, Baby...it's the hair." He laughed more, lightly holding his side. John was glad he had made Dean laugh.

Seth couldn't be annoyed seeing Dean at ease. He gave a small laugh of his own. "I guess so...you have no idea how many damn stories have me prancing around dressed as a housewife for you or Rome." To illustrate it he walked like a woman with his hands on his swaying hips. "One I saw, first you had me dressing up in silky black panties and John walked in on us."

"Oh man...I don't think the dresses would go with the bodyscaping though." Dean chuckled as he moved from the bed.

"I know...I'm all man." Seth boasted. John had to smile as he moved from the bed himself.

"How about John though with that ass?" Dean chuckled. "Yeah, the muscles may be a bit big...but we could call him Hilga?"

John's cock twitched at the thought. Being ordered to wear something a bit demeaning was a fantasy he had never shared with anyone. For some reason it was easier to admit you are into spanking than being made to dress like a woman especially a strong man like himself. Seth gave John a knowing smirk as he felt the desire. "I think someone likes the idea." John actually blushed a little.

"Maybe something to work on." Dean told them as he moved to sit. "So, what did you order for us?"

"Something light...just a grilled chicken salad and tea." Seth told him. John's cheeks were still slightly red as he moved to sit on the floor.

"Okay...don't want to upset the tummy I guess." Dean replied.

"That's what I figured." Seth replied. He glanced at the floor a moment. John's mind was drifting to thoughts of wearing a skirt and a silky thong and Dean pulling him over his knee for a sound spanking.

Dean followed Seth gaze. "Wonder if we can add fishnets and garters to that outfit?"

Seth snickered a little. He doubted John even heard them from the floor. "Might be nice...never pictured him the type but he is hairless."

"Yep, nice and smooth...I'm sure Master Leo can suggest places that may offer those sort of things." Dean reasoned.

John was shaken out of his fantasy and heard the last part of what was said. He blushed but his straining cock told the story of how he felt. Seth smirked. "Sounds fun."

Dean looked at John. "Fuck, I wish it was safe for you two to play...I don't know how much I can handle tonight." He sighed.

Seth gave a nod of understanding. "Of course, Sir. We just played anyway. Neither of us expects you to do anything tonight. You need to take it easy."

"Thanks." Dean commented.

John's face was flushed as he looked up at Dean. "Master...would you be upset if I...tried to jerk off after dinner? I can go in the bathroom." He knew it was difficult to get himself off but his body was so heated.

"Not at all, Dimples." Dean told him. "If I thought I could give you another pounding I would."

"I know, Master...it's not safe though." John told him. "Mind if we watch?" Seth asked. He figured he could say things to help John get off. John shook his head no.

"What, embarrassed or worried it may get me worked up?" Dean asked.

"I meant no I don't mind if you watch." John clarified.

Seth smiled at John. "Don't worry, Dimples. He'll take it easy. If he gets worked up I can give him a nice hand job or blowjob." The door rang for the food and Seth stood to get it.

Dean couldn't help give a faint groan as he had not remembered the night before, so he lacked the memory of the release his boys had. "You can just relax in bed and let Kit take care of you." John told Dean. Seth carried the food to the table and gave each man their portion. Dean bit his lips but nodded before he started to eat. John focused on eating. The men ate and enjoyed the food.

Once they were done, Seth grinned at John. "You're still hard aren't you, Dimples?" The older man gave a slow nod. "Why don't you strip and sit on the chair by the bed? Sir and I can watch you." He glanced at Dean to see if it was okay.

"That works." Dean replied.

John stripped down. His cock was fully hard with the swollen head glistening. "Damn, you must have some blue balls." Seth commented. John moved to sit in the chair with his legs spread. Seth looked at Dean. "Shall we go get comfortable?"

"Sounds good." Dean moved toward the bed and stripped down before laying down on top of the blankets.

Seth stripped and laid close to Dean on the bed. John took his left hand and began to stroke his hard member. "Thinking about our earlier talk of you in a skirt get you that worked up, Dimples?" Seth purred. John gave a pant but no reply as he jerked his dripping cock.

Dean's chest heaved as he watched John. His cock twitching at the display. "Fuck, that's a sight."

Seth smirked at John. "Why don't you get one of the toys out of my bag and use that, Dimples? One of them has a suction cup made for a chair." John gave a pant, looking at Dean. "May I, Master?"

"Almost wish it was me you were riding instead." Dean panted with a lick of his lips. "But go ahead." John moved to look through Seth's bag. He pulled out a large toy and some lube and carried it back to the chair. As John was setting things up Seth reached a hand over to begin stroking Dean's cock.

Dean huffed a breath, leaning his head back. "Fuck." He moaned.

John had lubed the toy well and stuck it on the chair. He straddled the chair and slowly sank down until he felt the thick head breach his hole. "Mmm...that's good." He moaned out. Seth watched John as he stroked Dean slowly. "Knew you'd like that one...it's my biggest...over nine fucking inches."

"Fuck...Rome size there hmm?" Dean moved his head some to try to watch again.

"Yeah...fuck, he needs to come around soon...I love watching Dimples take his big cock." Seth said lowly, which only made John moan. The older man sank down further on the toy, his own hard cock twitching.

"First issues first...or when we all have time off for Florida." Dean told them.

"R-Ran wants to play sometime in Florida...if that's okay." John panted. He gave a moan as an image filled his mind of being used by his friend and Master at the same time.

"Talk about a full house." Dean gripped the blankets a moment.

"A real orgy...damn, you're a slut, Dimples." Seth said jokingly. John began to ride the toy with loud moans, almost encouraged by the degrading name.

"Yeah...good thing I'm so accommodating." Dean commented.

John heard Dean and paused a moment. He remembered how his sex drive had brought Jarriad down on them all. Seth saw the change in John's body language and tried to make it right to save the moment. "You don't mind though...right, Master?"

"No...th-the only new part is Randy." Dean commented.

John nodded and began to move again. Seth shifted to replace his hand with his mouth around Dean's cock. He sucked eagerly as he worked for his favorite treat. "Oh, fuck, Kit." Dean moaned, biting his lip.

John may have been a slut for cock in his ass but Seth was a hungry kitten when it came to oral. He sucked eagerly, small moans leaving his throat. John began to stroke his cock as he took them in, riding the thick toy. "Shit, Baby...you both get me so worked up." Dean moaned. Seth lowered a hand to stroke himself as he sucked, relaxing his throat to take Dean down deep. John was having a hard time getting there jerking himself even with the added toy. His chest heaved as he searched for his sweet spot that would sent pleasure through him.

"Yo-you're trying too hard, Dimples...re-relax." Dean moaned to encourage him, seeing the frustration crossing John's face.

"Yes, Master." John tried to force himself to slow a little. He had no idea why he had such a difficult time getting himself off. He liked it when a man fucked him senseless.

Dean moaned, feeling he was close. "Fuck...al-almost there." Seth gave Dean's balls a gentle squeeze as he took him deeper. He could feel the member throbbing in his mouth. "Oh damn...damn...damn." Dean repeated over and over again as he could take no more and gave Seth his desired treat.

John just could not reach his orgasm so he moved from the toy.

Dean almost looked sad, seeing John move. "Get over here, Dimples." He panted to get his breath.

"But you're finished, Master." John protested as he moved to the bed. He knew Seth was not permitted to do anything with him.

"Just lay down next to me." Dean patted the empty area. John moved to lay down. Seth began to jerk himself off. Unlike John, he had no issues getting himself off. Dean moved to straddle John's leg that was closest to him. He then spit in his hand before moving it to grasp John's cock to begin jerking him. He stayed on his knees for now to watch John's face.

John groaned. His hands gripped the bedding as he watched Dean. Somehow the touch of someone else was vastly different than his own. He had been hard for so long. His body craved sweet relief. "That's what you needed isn't it, Dimples." Dean commented more than asked. He leaned down, nipping at John's neck since his collar wasn't on.

"Yes, Master...fuck." John panted out. His heart was racing. Dean groaned as he nibbled more, allowing his teeth to scrape at the skin as he continued to jerk John. John shuddered as he felt the heat in him begin to rise quickly. "C-Cover my mouth, Master? Please?" Dean pushed up looking down at John trying to think how to move. He placed his free hand over John's mouth, pushing down and the side exposing the untouched side of his neck before moving back down.

John gave a muffled moan. He felt so close. "Fuck, Dimples...that looks hot." Seth panted as he cried out his own release. Dean continued as he moved the hand that was jerking John to reach his balls, giving a firm squeeze before moving to jerk him again. John's body tensed as he gave a muffled cry. The tension was finally released as his cock almost erupted in Dean's hand. Several squirts of cum shot to coat the younger man's hand. John almost went limp after the pleasure finally stopped.

Dean stopped and got up from John. "Good Boy." He praised before he slipped from the bed and headed for the bathroom.

John was almost stunned as he tried to catch his breath. Seth gave a chuckle. "Feel better, Dimples?"

"Y-Yeah..." John made himself stand so that he could put away the lube and clean the toy. Dean came out a few moments later. It could be seen where he quickly washed himself. "Sorry I got you so dirty, Master." John said. He knew Dean hated to be covered in cum.

"It's fine….I offered. Well, who's next?" Dean commented.

"Go ahead, Dimples." Seth told John. John gave a grateful nod before carrying the toy into the bathroom. Dean moved to fall back on the bed.

"Damn, Dimples sure loves being dominated doesn't he?" Seth mused. "The hand over his mouth drove him crazy...it tipped me over the edge."

"Whatever works Kit." Dean smiled, closing his eyes.

"You feel better?" Seth asked as he waited on John.

"Yeah...starving though." Dean chuckled as his stomach rumbled.

"Huh? We just ate before we played like an hour ago." Seth said.

"I can't help it if salad didn't stick with me." Dean commented.

Seth laughed. "What do you want, Babe? I'll order it for you."

"Steak...fried onions and potato...check with Dimples...we know how much of an appetite he has." Dean told him.

Seth nodded. "I'm not having anything. It's late and I need to watch my figure."

"Yeah, yeah...get going." Dean joked with him. Seth checked with John and found out John wanted a cold beer and steak. He placed the order for the two men and then took his turn in the bathroom while John watched for the food.

John glanced to talk to Dean. "Master...you're not pissed about Ran are you?"

"Maybe was off guard...but if we are right about him and Rome..it's to be expected if we want to play with him again." Dean replied. He started to chuckle, thinking of how much he had changed.

"What's so funny, Master?" John had to ask.

"Just thinking of how I was before you. Even when we started. If you asked me back then about Randy I would have said no way. Even though I did say yes that first night you asked me." Dean chuckled again, shaking his head.

"Sorry about that...it was stupid." John said. "I guess all those years caught up to me. I wouldn't have blamed you had you told me to get lost."

"It's the past, Dimples...relax." Dean told him.

John nodded. "If they do want to play it would have to be at my place. It's safe there."

"Makes sense." Dean admitted. The food arrived a short time later and the guys ate before retiring to bed.

A few weeks passed until John had a day off at his place. Dean had spoken to Roman about the play date and the guys all agreed to meet up at John's that afternoon. Seth felt awkward playing with Randy so he had decided to take the day and go out shopping. Roman was driving his rental to John's with Randy in the passenger seat. There was something between him and Randy but he could not quite place it. They enjoyed their time together but they were both in the closet so it never went any further than that. Roman was wearing sunglasses, a tight tank top, and shorts as he enjoyed the sunny Florida weather. His dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail. "This will be good." He smirked at Randy. His free hand moved to rest on the older man's leg. "John is always so willing...we can really enjoy him."

"Yeah...Haven't played with him in a few months...since he...was...claimed by Dean." Randy commented it still felt odd. He never really got the whole submission thing.

Roman gave a knowing chuckle. "I don't get the submissive thing either but it makes Dean happy so whatever...I do enjoy getting a little more rough with John since he loves it so much."

"You calling me delicate?" Randy asked, looking over.

"Course not...you're fucking amazing." Roman traced a finger on Randy's upper leg. "Just...John craves being used...he brings out the primal side...I'm sure you enjoy a bottom so willing."

Randy sucked a breath in as his cock twitched within his shorts. "Well, of course willing is always nice...he thinks I take it too easy on him though."

Roman let his finger move maddeningly close to Randy's crotch but never quite touched it. He loved how easily he could affect Randy. "What...the Viper doesn't like to come out to play?"

"What are you trying to do to me, Rome?" Randy asked with his rough tone.

"Just enjoying...maybe I like the guy who plays hard to get most of all." Roman smirked as he watched the road.

"Yeah, you finally let me show you for once how hard I can be a few nights ago." Randy smirked, remembering the large Samoan finally being the one to bottom.

Roman gave a slight groan. "I can't believe you talked me into that. Believe me, I don't take it from just anyone. You were the first."

"I don't either." Randy reminded him. "And you enjoyed every moment...and every inch." Randy smirked.

Now Randy was getting under Roman's skin. His dark cheeks flushed slightly. "Damn straight...someone almost as big as I am in that department."

Randy chuckled. "I never got complaints from my partners."

Roman threw his head back with a laugh. "And you think I have?" The Samoan was easily a good ten inches in length and thick. Seth used to joke with him that he should have been a porn star.

"I didn't say that...but I heard your list is more...limited for obvious reasons." Randy told him.

"Yeah...if my family ever finds out I'm gay I would be the black sheep for sure." Roman agreed. "Honestly, I've only ever played with John, Dean, Seth and you."

"I play both sides so it is a little easier." Randy told him.

Roman nodded. "Wish I did." When they reached John's house Roman had John buzz him in. He parked the car in the long driveway. "Ready, Randy?"

"Yeah...might as well." Randy commented. "Think you can remove your hand? Now I got to deal with sporting wood at the door." Roman pulled Randy close in the car and began to kiss him fiercely. His large hand cupped Randy's bulge, giving it a small squeeze. Randy moaned into the kiss, grabbing Roman behind his head to return the kiss. Roman fumbled to pull Randy's hard cock from his shorts as their tongues mated. They had a chemistry he could not get enough of and it reminded him of two horny teenagers. Roman began to stroke the hard member, loving the feel of flesh on flesh.

Randy shuttered as their tongues rubbed along each other before Randy finally broke for air. "Fuck, Rome." He moaned as he leaned his head back. "What's worse...sporting wood or a mess?"

"Don't tell me your balls aren't just aching for relief." Roman said thickly. He moved to pull off his tank top, putting it under Randy's cock. "I'll get this cleaned later."

"Oh, fuck." Randy groaned. "Kinky fucker when you can get away with it."

"I don't get the privacy often...always wanted to fool around in car..." Roman admitted. He began to jerk Randy harder. "Got to hurry...John will be wondering what we're doing."

"Oh fuck...mmm." Randy panted. He almost wondered what it would feel like to get caught by John and before he knew it he gave a cry before he began to cum.

Roman caught the release in his shirt before tucking Randy back into his shorts. He was a little aroused too but he could wait. He balled up the dirty shirt and put it into the back seat. "That was so damn sexy. Feel better?"

"Yeah." Randy replied with a heaving chest. "Let's go." He moved to open the door.

Roman jumped out, not even phased by the fact he was shirtless. When they reached the door John was standing with it open, looking concerned. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Randy quickly replied. Even if he didn't know it his cheeks showed some color to them. John saw Roman's state of undress and gave a knowing smile before letting them in. He moved to give Randy a one armed hug. Randy returned the hug looking. "Hey, Man."

"Hey." John noticed Roman was sporting quite the tent in his shorts. "Looks like you forgot to help a guy out." John chuckled. He loved ribbing Randy.

"He started it." Randy commented. He looked at Roman. "Want us to find a closet or something?" He chuckled.

Roman growled. "Tempted but no...I can wait." John gave a pant at the gruff tone of the Samoan and then tried to cover it up. He was dressed only in a pair of gym shorts and wearing his leather collar.

"So, where's the others?" Randy asked. Dean was laying on the couch in the main living room watching TV. He had felt under the weather since they arrived.

"Master is lying down. Kit...er Seth went out for the day." John replied. Roman nodded and moved to look for Dean. He figured the guy would be in the main living room.

"Kit?" Randy asked, trying not to snicker. Dean was watching TV or so it would appear at first glance. He was more zoned out then watching.

"Yeah...Master calls him Kit for short...as in Kitten." John grinned as he walked with Randy to the living room. Roman walked in and spotted Dean. "Hey, Us.' We made it."

Randy couldn't help but give a laugh. "Whatever works I guess."

Dean gave a grumble of a reply where before he would have jumped up to greet the larger man. The smile faded from Roman's face as he studied Dean. "Shit, Man. You sick? You should have told me." Dean turned his head to look. "Oh...hey...sorry, Us'." He moved to sit up. He looked unfocused like he used to after nights of drinking. "It just sort of snuck up on me. I'll be fine."

"You look like shit, Why don't you relax awhile." Roman urged his friend.

"I tried to tell him, Rome." John spoke as he moved closer. If anyone noticed there was a large overstuffed pillow similar to a dog bed on the floor by the couch.

"I was..I was." Dean replied before moving to lay back down. "I got some bug that doesn't want to take a hike. I feel fine for a few days then it's back again." He sighed.

"Hope nothing contagious." Randy told him.

"Kit and I feel fine." John told them. He moved to sit on the human sized dog bed on the floor next to where Dean was resting. "Take a load off, Guys." Randy raised a brow, looking at John but felt better to just lightly shake his head before moving to a chair. Dean reached over, lightly scratching John's head. Roman gave a look as well but figured it was John and Dean's business. He sat down in the chair next to Randy. John loved being in his sanctuary where he could just be honest about who he was. He leaned into Dean's touch.

"I'll be fine in a few hours...I always am." Dean told them.

"How long you be having these issues?" Randy asked. He knows John said he was fine, but he was still concerned.

Dean tried to think. "Not fully sure...about three weeks I think."

"And have you seen a doctor?" Randy questioned.

"After the second time...They didn't find anything wrong. They said they think it's stress." Dean laughed.

John tried not to show the worry he felt. Dean had acted off several times in the past few weeks but then went back to normal. He knew it was not his place to question but he was concerned. "You need to take some down time when you can, Us.' I care about you...and you have two guys who are worried sick." Roman said. He noticed Seth had seemed stressed the last time he saw him.

"I know, I know...but time off isn't easy to come by." Dean told him.

Roman gave a nod. "I know...well, you take all the time you need. Let us know when you feel better." He shifted to get comfortable for the movie that was playing on the TV.

"Yeah...will do, Man." Dean replied, closing his eyes. John moved to rest his head against the couch. Roman was struck by how pet like John looked in the collar shirtless in that pose on the floor. He had never seen anything like it but John seemed content on the large bed. Randy tried to focus on the movie.

"I need a drink." He stated, moving for the kitchen.

John looked up and nodded but stayed where he was. Roman stood to follow Randy out of the room. "Something the matter?" He asked Randy once they were alone in the kitchen.

Randy was getting some ice tea. "Just getting used to seeing it I guess." He told Roman. "Also if Dean is sick...should he be doing anything overly physical like sex?"

"By it do you mean John?" Roman clarified. "As far as Dean guess we'll see how he feels when he gets up."

"The whole thing...the way John is acting, the names. I guess just different seeing it over just being told about it." Randy replied, taking a sip.

Roman nodded. "I get that...guess I'm more used to it since I go to their suite a lot...you do know John's name right?" He moved to pour himself a glass of tea.

Randy tried to think and shook his head. "He said Seth is called Kit...As in kitten. What is he Puppy?" He chuckled.

Roman tried to conceal a small smile. "No...um it's Dimples."

Randy gave an almost snorting laugh. "Um...sorry."

Roman waved it off. "I think it's all odd too but this stuff is obviously important to Dean and he's like a brother to me so I just go with it. As long as it makes all three of them happy who am I to judge?" He took a long drink and moved to rinse out the cup. "I live my whole life worried about being judged...I won't do that to anyone else."

"I get that. So, I guess head back or look around?" Randy asked Roman as he finished his drink.

"Eh, let's look around. John won't mind." Roman said. John had such a large home it seemed one could never see it all.

"Okay...I'll let you lead the way...seen most of it over the years." Randy told him.


	21. Chapter 21

(As requested, here is another update to the store. We hope that you enjoy.)

The guys walked from room to room. Roman could not believe how huge John's house was. "Why does one man need a place like this?" He had to wonder as he took in a large downstairs bedroom.

"Well, at one time everyone on the road would crash here in the area and have parties." Randy laughed. "That and I think it's just a status thing."

Roman nodded. They finally came to the end of a long hallway. One door seemed different from the rest. It was made of a darker wood. "Ever been in this room?"

Randy looked. "I don't remember...don't think so though."

Roman pushed the door open and turned on the light. "Fuck." He couldn't help exclaiming. It looked like a dungeon to him. The carpet was a deep burgundy and the walls a dark cherry wood. Paddles, crops, whips and various other bondage toys hung on the walls. A spanking bench sat in the corner. "Fuck, your buddy scares me a little." He could not resist walking forward to look over the items with morbid fascination. The smell of leather permeated the air.

"Guess we found his red room." Randy laughed, walking inside more.

"Fuck...50 Shades of Cena." Roman joked. He picked up a wicked looking whip. "How can he get off getting hit with this?" Roman shrugged. "Of course, I admit I love spanking that big ass so I guess not much different."

Randy laughed that Roman got the reference. "Okay...need to ask...Book or movie?"

Roman sighed. "I saw the movie. It was lame. If anything, I thought Dean was crazier." He gave a soft laugh as he hung the whip back up.

"Yeah same...heard the books were more...graphic." Randy told him.

Roman shuddered. "They can keep it." He walked close to Randy. "I hope they are ready to play soon...every since the car I've been...feeling warm."

"Well, we can go off somewhere and I can give the little savage a hand." Randy smirked. "They said a few hours."

Roman gave a soft growl and a nod. "Sounds good." He moved to leave the room, turning off the light.

"Okay. Let's find a place." Randy told him. "I doubt there will be many surprises after that room."

Roman walked until he found a small guest bedroom. It was decorated simply in white, neutral tones with a full sized bed. "This will work?" He asked Randy in a husky tone. The need was present in his voice.

"Just about anywhere will." Randy told him as he shut the door and pushed to guide Roman back to the bed.

Roman quickly switched positions so that it was he who was guiding Randy backward. "What can I do?" He almost demanded in his deep tone. His eyes watched the older man with deep hunger.

"Strip from those shorts and lay down...I'll give you a good tongue lashing." Randy told him as his legs hit the bed.

Roman cupped Randy's butt, giving the cheeks a squeeze. "I'd rather pound that ass." He growled. "But okay." He let go to begin stripping down out of his shorts. "Watching you swallow my cock is always a good sight."

"We have no lube." Randy told him at the offer. "Also no mess this way."

"Fuck..." Roman growled. His thick cock came into view. It was hard and dripping. He moved to lay on the bed, parting his legs a little. "Just picturing the way that tight ass clenches around me...the way your body craves more...tries to take all of me in." He groaned.

Randy gave a panting shudder as he moved onto the bed between Roman's legs. He braced his hands on Roman's legs before lowering his head to lick along the hardened length. "Mmm...yeah...this will feel so good." Roman growled. His head went back slightly. Randy reached the head, swirling his tongue around it before opening his lips more to let it pass his lips.

"Mmm...yeah...you know what I love to do?" Roman spoke to Randy. The Samoan loved talking dirty. "I love to fuck you into the mattress...listen to the moans you try to hide...how good it makes you feel to be so full of my cock." Randy groaned slightly as he slid down more. His hands gripped Roman's strong thighs.

"The things you make me feel...fuck, I let you take my ass." Roman panted out. "I owe John a thank you." If Randy could he would be smirking around Roman's thick cock as he tried to work to accommodate the large man. He moved one hand to Roman's balls to begin to massage them. Roman moaned at the feeling. "You're so damn good...that mouth, fuck." He fought not to begin driving himself down Randy's throat.

Randy hummed and moaned as he began to bob more along the length. He was trying to keep himself from getting hot again. Roman gave almost primal growls at the sensation to his throbbing member. "Yeah...suck that cock...take it all...take it down that throat." Randy's eyes widened some, looking up toward Roman's face. He didn't know if he was quite that skilled to even brush the top of his throat without gagging with something of the Soman's girth. Roman saw the look on Randy's face and didn't want to spook the man. "It's okay, Pretty Boy. Take what you can...feels damn good as always."

Randy tried to calm and focus back on getting Roman off for him. Roman did not take too long before he cursed as he filled Randy's hot mouth. He gave a sated sigh, feeling much better. Randy tried not to cough as he worked to swallow what he was given before pulling up and off from Roman. "Sorry...I know I got pushy." Roman apologized. "Guess I'm used to guys like John who feed off being roughed up...I got carried away."

Randy bit his lip, looking away. "It's fine...really, but yeah that isn't me."

Roman sighed as he sat up. "Sorry...I haven't had too many partners being in the closet...I'll try to tone it down for you a little...I just have this dominant streak at times and you turn me on so fucking much."

"You sure we are right for each other?" Randy asked.

Roman's eyes lowered some as he moved to sit up. Was Randy going to go his way and leave him alone again? "I...I thought we had chemistry...I talked that way before...I thought you liked what I did." He had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"I thought we did too...but I am not like that. Yes, you make me feel good when I bottom with you. I'm glad you allowed me to give you the experience and I hope to again. I don't like being...belittled. I have a feeling you didn't mean it that way, but that is what it felt like." Randy tried to explain.

"I...didn't..." Roman didn't know what to say. All he had said was he wanted to see Randy take all of him down his throat. "That's just how I act when I got super horny...maybe we're not...I...can't promise it won't slip out again." Roman felt an ache in his chest he had not expected as he moved to grab his shorts. He blinked back a stray tear wanting to burn his eye.

"I'll try to relax...okay?" Randy questioned. He didn't want things to turn sour between them.

Roman nodded. His heart had opened to the older man more than he cared to admit and he was afraid of losing him. "Maybe we're going too fast...maybe we should just have fun and share John...and not worry about how compatible we are together."

"Yeah...Maybe." Randy told him. "Okay, think I need a drink before we go back to them...that or find mouthwash somewhere."

"I'll join you for a drink." Roman told him. He looked forward to unleashing his full primal side on John later. The two men walked to the kitchen for a cold drink.

"Think it's late enough for something stronger?" Randy asked when they reached the kitchen and he looked in the fridge.

"Yeah...sounds good by me." Roman agreed quietly. "I have a question...is it going to bother you if I act...um, rough with John when we play? I promise not to aim any of it toward you."

Randy pulled out two beers, handing one to Roman. "No...no...I know he likes it."

Roman took the beer, cracking it open. He drank some down before speaking. "Good...I can get a little intense."

"I'll try to keep a level head...as I said this shit is still new to me." Randy told him, downing some of the beer.

"I'm not into bondage shit!" Roman snapped, feeling judged like he was kinky as Dean. He lowered his head, taking a breath. "Sorry...really I am. I just don't want you getting the wrong idea. I'm not like Dean."

"I didn't say you were." Randy almost glared. "I just know I will see John in a way I haven't before. I know he likes it rough...demeaning. I wasn't even talking about that other shit!" Randy moved to toss the rest of the beer in the sink. "Fuck this shit." He turned, walking from the room.

Roman moved to grab the retreating Randy by the arm. "I'm sorry...really, Randy. I'm a little scared okay?" He gave a sigh. "I really like you and don't want to fuck it up."

Randy turned his head looking back. "Well, you're doing a swimmingly good job right now." Randy snapped. He was always a man with a hair trigger temper.

Roman let his hand drop. "I know...I'm sorry."

"You read too much into my statement. You said it yourself...you're rougher...more primal like with John. I was not implying that bondage shit at all. I have never seen John acting as submissive as he is now and I am sure when we play I don't fully know how to act or how I will react." Randy told him.

Roman nodded. He didn't want to anger the Viper any further. "Okay...I can see that."

"I think we better head back to John and Dean." Randy told Roman. Roman nodded and the two moved to walk. He hoped Dean would be feeling a bit better than before. Dean was sitting up with John resting his head against Dean's leg to be petted when the guys walked in.

"Hey, Guys." John gave a contented smile from his place.

"Hey." Roman looked at Dean. "How you doing, Us'?"

"Better...starving though." Dean told them with a chuckle. Seems part of the chain of events. He would feel wiped out, sleep a bit….okay a lot then wake up famished.

"Want me to order out, Master?" John asked. Roman could not help feeling a bit jealous of the way John looked at Dean with love. Would anyone ever look at him that way?

"I forgot you didn't get to the store did you?" Dean asked. He thought maybe John had done while he was asleep. Then again, knowing how worried John had been about his health I had his doubts the older man would leave him alone.

"I never left your side, Master. Want me to go now?" John offered.

"Whichever you prefer...Just hungry." Dean told him.

"You haven't been to a store...how old was the tea and beers in the kitchen?" Randy wondered out loud.

"Shit, a few weeks." John laughed as he stood up. He looked at Dean. "I'll dress and go to the store...you need to remove my collar?"

Randy tried not to make a face at tea being that old. The beer may have still been okay. "Yeah I do...Sorry, you know the drill." Dean told John.

John moved to kneel in front of Dean. "Yes, Master." His body language was one of complete submission. Dean moved to remove the collar before slipping his hand behind his head. He then leaned in, kissing him deeply before letting to. John gave a smile before standing. "I won't be long." He moved past Roman and Randy to head upstairs to dress.

"Get enough to feed an Army!" Dean yelled after him. He was starving and also knew Roman could eat a lot as did John himself. John's laugh could be heard. Randy excused himself to go relax while they waited.

Roman sat down next to his friend on the couch. He gave a shake of his head, laughing. "Man, what happened to you?"

Dean turned his head to look at him. "What do you mean what happened?"

"You kissing John like that...the way you act with him." Roman chuckled softly. "I remember even when you and Seth were dating you were a sadistic SOB...you got off and what did you call it...orgasm denial? You loved watching them squirm...making them beg...the cock torture...the hard restraints."

"I still do at times." Dean exclaimed. He pursed his lips, thinking how long had it been. Had he slacked off? No...John told him he was still rough at times. Sadly, it was times he had trouble remembering.

"Hey, it's cool, Man. You have nothing to prove to me." Roman assured him. "I just know how hot those things used to make you. I remember Seth telling me once you almost blew from watching him with blue balls. I'm sure at least Seth is not complaining at all."

"No...but maybe John is...he wouldn't tell me though." Dean replied, thinking back to the first night in the club.

"Because he thinks it's not his place?" Roman clarified.

"Exactly...it is what I want...and only what I want. So, if I don't offer he won't ask. He told me he actually like the denial feeling." Dean admitted.

Roman nodded. "I remember when we talked. You said he liked all that dominating shit...being choked, made to crawl, stuff that that. You don't do it anymore?" The Samoan was shocked Dean had changed so much.

Dean bit his lip. "I have...I...I just can't really remember how long ago it was though. Fuck, that isn't right."

Roman sighed. "I'm not doing so well myself. You know how much I love to get rough...well, Randy got a little pissed at me last time we played. He said I tried to talk down to him...I didn't mean to do that it just comes out when I got heated."

"I don't know much about the guy to give you advice on that...that would be more John, Us'." Dean looked at him. "You are getting it hard for the Viper?"

"I...can't tell. We have great sex...the chemistry is fucking unreal. That's the problem." Roman sighed. "The things I want to do to him...throw him against the wall, devour him...it's not his thing though. Hell, he's a top most of the time. I actually let him top me once."

Dean chuckled. "Wow, that says something. Hey, just try to take it easy...what did you say to him to make him think you talked down to him?"

Roman tried to think. "We were going hot and heavy and he was blowing me...I said something to the effect of 'Yeah, take it all down that throat' and his eyes got the size of saucers. I think he felt I was bossing him around."

"Hmm I can see it I guess..maybe if it was more a suggestion or observation. Like...hmm,..Fuck, wonder if you could...or damn, I don't know. I had no clue someone with his ring character could be that sensitive. Then again look how different John is in and out of the ring." Dean reasoned.

"Yeah, I didn't mean it...I'm worried I'll scare him off but I need to let out my rough side at times." Roman gave a shake of his head.

"Well, that's when you ask to borrow John." Dean laughed. "Fuck, that is another change with me. I seem more open to lending him out."

"I was shocked you agreed to Randy." Roman told him. "You used to be so possessive."

"I know...I think I said yes for two reasons." Dena told him, running a hand through his messy hair. "One, they played before and it seems John missed him...and two, you being with him."

"Yeah...I appreciated it." Roman gave a stretch. "Well, guess I'll go hang with Randy until John gets back. See if the Viper warmed up to me more. Later, Man."

"Well, guess I'll nap more...Have fun...don't make a mess." Dean told him with a laugh.

"I won't. After earlier think I'll save it for when we all play." Roman said honestly. He stood and walked to hang with Randy. Meanwhile, John drove to the store and picked up the required food for the night. He bought several thick steaks to grill inside for the hungry men. As he drove home his mind kept thinking about Dean. Had the younger man's passion for him grown cold? When they first got together the Dom delighted in seeing him begging and restrained. Now, except for fleeting times Dean pretty much just fucked him and called it a night. That may have been enough for Seth but he honestly wanted more. He spent hours watching online videos, his eyes taking in the harsh play although he never got himself off to it. It was not for him to ask though. It was his place to be grateful for what was offered him. When he reached the house John parked in the garage and carried the groceries inside to the kitchen. He unpacked and set to work cooking.

As John was cooking his phone with off with a text message. John moved from the indoor grill to grab his phone off the counter to look at the message. It was from Nikki #I know it's your day off but need to talk to you about something.#

John wrote back. #Sure. Have company and cooking. Get back with you later tonight.# He sat the phone down and moved to finish cooking. He set the table for four and put out two bottles of red wine. Once the steaks and veggies were ready he went in search of the guys in the living room.

John found Dean alone snoring as his head leaned over the arm of the couch. John's collar rested in his hand on across his body. John hated to wake Dean but the man had slept most of the day. He felt worried as he gently shook his shoulder. "Master?"

Dean pursed his lips then smiled opening his eyes. "Hey, Dimples...you just get back?"

"Awhile ago...the food is all ready." John answered with a smile. "Where is Randy and Rome?"

"Fuck...Randy said he was going off somewhere to relax. Roman then went to look for him." Dean replied honestly. "Does Randy have a particular room he likes?"

"Yeah...I think I know where he's at." John looked at the collar. "May I have my collar back now I'm home?"

"Of course." Dean told him as he sat up.

John moved to kneel in front of Dean. He was dressed in cargo shorts and a blue tank top. Dean slipped the collar on. He then hooked his finger in one of the rings. He peered into John's eyes. "Have I become too soft with you, Dimples?" He asked simply but with a faint firmness to it.

John did not know how to reply at first. He gave a shaky breath. "Why do you ask, Master? Do you feel I've taken too many liberties?"

"No more than I have allowed..now answer me. Have my become soft with you….and in my promises to you?" Dean told him, still holding the ring.

John tried not to feel nervous as he did not want to displease Dean. "In some ways maybe...yes, Master. I enjoy the kisses and attention...but admit I miss the rougher side at times."

"I will try...Nothing against, Kit, but I think my judgement has gotten clouded between you two." Dean almost yanked John forward to kiss him before releasing him. "Okay...let's go find them before dinner gets cold."

John rose and walked with Dean to get the guys. He found Randy in the usual spot, relaxing in his favorite guest room with Roman. All four men made their way to the kitchen. The table was set with a plate of hot steaks, grilled veggies and salad. For Dean, John had made a baked potato.

"Smells great...butter?" Dean asked as he sat down.

Randy took a seat, looking it all over. "I knew you loved showing off your cooking skills, Buddy." He laughed. "You guys should have seen him only a couple years ago."

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in." John laughed. He moved to get butter for Dean and looked at the chair. He always ate on the floor but didn't want to make the other two uneasy so he sat to eat with the rest. Roman helped himself to a large steak.

Dean thanked him before cracking the potato open and adding the butter. Randy went to get his steak before Dean took one. "Did Seth tell you if he was eating out tonight?" He asked John.

"Yeah, he's treating himself to a local place he loves. He won't be back until late evening." John answered.

"No problem...I just didn't remember." Dean told him as he began to eat.

"Honestly, I think he wanted to give us all privacy to play." John admitted. "He knows Ran and Rome don't care for him very much."

"What because of work shit?" Randy asked. "Fuck, outside the ring what issues do I have with him?"

John shrugged. "Just guessing."

"Well, I'm not overly fond of the little brat but I've come around a little." Roman chuckled.

"It's a start." Dean commented after he swallowed his mouthful of salad. The men ate and when they finished John moved to rinse the dishes. He could not help feel excited at the idea of being used by the three sexy men. He only loved Dean but Roman and Randy were defiantly easy on the eyes.

"Well, you are the guests...where should we go play?" Dean asked.

Roman glanced at Randy giving a shrug. "Doesn't matter to me...Randy?"

"Not really...pool area?" Randy pondered.

"Sounds good." Roman looked at Dean. "Need lube though."

"Yeah...I can grab lube and maybe a couple other things...I can meet you guys there." Dean told them, standing up. John turned on the dishwasher and the three men walked to the pool room. John tried to keep his body in check as he felt himself want to grow heated. Randy saw Roman glancing around. "Haven't been in here before?"

"No...damn, it's like paradise." Roman replied in almost awe. John gave a small chuckle. "Thanks...it's a great place to unwind for me."

"It's funny he lives in Florida...but creates his own island." Randy laughed as he moved to remove his shirt.

"It's my own private little place." John licked his lips as he eyed Randy's bare chest. Roman smirked, seeing John looking.

Dean came in, carrying a small bag. "You two mind if I add a couple things to spice the play?"

Roman gave a slow shake of his head. "Nah, Man. You know I've played with you two and Seth before." He glanced at Randy.

"Spice up how?" Randy wondered.

"Relax...nothing involving you...all for Johnny." Dean told them. He moved to a table, setting the bag down. He pulled out the lube. Then some rope and lastly a leather cock ring. John gave a slight pant at the sight. He could already feel some pressure in his cargo shorts as his cock pressed against the fabric. Dean smirked at John. Being at a home they had a little more freedom to indulge their likes. Randy could see John's reaction.

"Yeah...Yeah, fine." Randy replied.

"Okay then. Strip down...Dimples." Dean told him.

John hurried to strip out of his clothing, laying it on the ground in a neat pile. He watched the three men with obvious hunger. "Well, may as well join the party." Roman laughed as he moved to strip out of his shorts and underwear, leaving him naked as well.

Randy finished stripping as Dean took the rope, moving toward John. He took John's wrists, tying them behind his back then securing them to his body. "Yeah, I see you like this already, Dimples." He almost playfully swatted at John's hardened cock with his open palm.

John gave a heated moan before he realized it. Feeling helpless with the three men was like an erotic dream. Add in the fact Dean just hit his cock he was in heaven. "Yes, Master...I love it."

"You're going to beg to cum." Dean told him as he moved for the ring. He walked back over before grasping John cock. He gave a few hard strokes before wrapping the leather around the base under his balls. He snapped the end together creating a snug fit.

Roman watched almost curiously as Dean worked. He took in the look of arousal on John's face and the way his hard cock already strained in the ring. "Yes, Master." John said in a husky tone. The sexual energy hung thick in the room.

Dean grasped the ring of John's collar, pulling him close to whisper. "And what if I tell you no?" The heat he was feeling clung thickly to his voice.

John gave a slight groan before replying. He loved it when a dominant man controlled him. "Then I will let you all use me, Master...and see if I earn the privilege."

"Good boy...kneel." Dean told him, releasing the collar. John knelt down in front of Dean as best he could with his hands tied. Roman glanced at Randy to see how the actions were affecting him.

Randy was unsure how to react and just had to remind himself John liked it like this. Dean moved to grab a pillow from one of the lounge chairs and carried it over, placing it on the ground in front of John. "So which of you want's which end?" Dean asked. "I will just watch to start...I'll take whichever end finishes with him first."

Roman looked at Randy. "Take your pick...I get to play with him and Dean more than you do."

"Guess I'll take the back." Randy felt odd talking about his buddy like he was just a piece of meat...or a toy. He headed for the lube, picking it up.

Roman nodded and walked until he was in front of John. He looked down at the older man as he stroked his thick member slowly. "How bad you want this?"

John looked at the Samoan with hunger. "Bad." Roman smirked. "Then show me and take it like the slut you are." John bent forward to eagerly take the thick head past his lips. Randy took the lube and opened it as he walked behind John, kneeling. Dean stripped down before he moved a chair to the side to see everything. He loved seeing John tied and helpless as well as his cock being secured.

"I know you had him before...don't need to be gentle." Dean told Randy, seeing the older man's uncertainty.

"I know...I'm letting him get used to Roman first." Randy almost glared.

Roman grabbed John's short hair and pushed him down on the thick member until the older man almost gagged. He forced his throat to relax to accommodate the large size. If any of the men could have seen John's eyes they were dark with lust from the actions. "Fuck yeah...knew you could do it." Roman praised in a gruff tone.

Dean bit his lip before licking them. "That's a good boy, Dimples." He praised. He spread his legs out, relaxing as he stroked his cock slowly. Randy looked at Dean then moved to get behind John. He took a hand to squeeze his ass before pulling them apart slightly. He took his cock running the slick head between the cheeks to tease over the tight hole.

John gave a muffled moan at the teasing feeling of Randy behind him. He knew how blessed his friend was in the size department. "Yeah...just a slut wanting your best friend's cock aren't you?" Roman almost taunted as he fucked John's mouth. He knew the older man loved to be degraded. "If your mouth was free you'd be begging for us all to use you." John gave another moan, his cock straining in the ring.

Dean shifted in the chair giving a pant as his blue eyes took on a shade darker. "Go ahead, Randy. Take the Bitch." Dean told him.

"Maybe I like playing." Randy told him back before he went to push in.

John gave a needy moan as he felt Randy enter him slowly. It was a rare treat to be used this way and hearing Dean's encouragement only made it hotter. "Yeah...yeah, Ran...hear the slut moan for you." Roman almost growled. John's eager mouth felt so good to him.

Dean licked his lips as he slowly pumped his cock as he watched the scene. He was enjoying it more than he thought he would. Randy moved, pushing all the way in with a moan before grabbing near John's waist as he pulled back and snapped forward. "Fuck." He groaned.

John's head wanted to almost spin as Randy made sounds of pleasure behind him. He loved this, giving pleasure to three other men with his body. He could already feel Roman's cock begin to throb in his mouth. "Fuck...think I'll be the first one off." The Samoan admitted as he slowed his hip movements a little.

"Won't fault you, Big Guy...He has improved." Dean told him. Randy panted and moaned as he got more relaxed and into the flow of things.

"Fuck, I'll say he has...those lips were made to suck cock." Roman moaned. John felt a sense of pride at the praise as he knew at one time he was anything but talented at oral. His thick arms strained in the ropes binding his hands behind his back.

"That's it, Dimples...put on a good show. Fuck." Dean told him.

John gave another heated sound at the praise. There was just something so taboo in Randy seeing him this way that wanted to drive him over the edge but he knew he had to hold on which only seemed to heat him further. Roman begin to thrust his hips again with a moan. "Fuck...damn, the bitch is good, Us.'"

"Yeah I know...hungry and eager." Dean moaned. Randy started to go a little faster and harder with a heated pant leaving his mouth with every thrust.

Roman began to fuck John's mouth harder and harder until his body tensed and he flooded the older man's throat with his release. "Fuuuck...yeah, that's good." He pumped his hips a few last times before releasing John's short hair and pulling out of his mouth. He gave the dimpled, flushed cheeks a friendly pat. John swallowed all he was given before moaning in a raspy voice.

"Guess I'll need to get over there so Randy won't need to stop." Dean commented.

"Good be-because I wasn't planning on it." Randy moaned out.

"Feels so good, Ran." John moaned out. Randy felt good but the man had yet to find the perfect angle to make him cry out in bliss. "Y-You can fuck me harder if you want."

"Damn, Johnny...Tr-trying." Randy told him with a harder thrust. John just panted with a groan. He did not have the heart to tell his best friend he had yet to locate his sweet spot at all. It still felt good and maybe it was for the best as he was not allowed to cum yet anyway. Roman watched the scene, taking in John's straining body.

Dean got up, moving over to the men and moved in front of John. "Ready for the next shot, Dimples?" He smirked.

"Yes, Master." John nodded with a smile. When Dean was close enough he took the leaking head past his lips to suck eagerly. He loved to please the man he loved.

"Fuck, you are a hungry slut aren't you?" Dean gasped in shock. Dean lowered to kneel slowly to bend John forward more. "Come from a downward angle." He moaned toward Randy. Randy looked a moment but tried to shift his approach with John.

John's reaction was almost immediate as Randy followed Dean's instructions. He gave a muffled groan, his inner muscles tightening as the sweet jolts he had been missing traveled from his prostate to his swollen balls and up his throbbing shaft. It took all his concentration to not pause in his attention to Dean. Roman gave a low chuckle. "Oh, fuck." Randy moaned, feeling John clench around him. "Damn."  
"Guessing you got a reaction." Dean panted.

John's legs trembled slightly from the strong jolts of pleasure. He took more and more of Dean down as he bobbed his head, loving the unique flavor of his Dom. "Mmmm That's a good boy." Dean praised, taking the back of John's head. "Like the change from your buddy there?" He moaned.

John gave a moan in reply, sending vibrations up and down Dean's cock. He was thankful that he had spent so many years playing with floor Doms. It had taught him how to feel aroused during play but not give in and cum. He was proud of his sense of control.

"Fuck...almost there." Randy moaned.

"Go ahead fill him if you want." Dean grunted as a particularly strong vibration. "Fuck." John loved the way his ass and throat were feeling used a little sore. It made him feel alive. Roman looked hesitant a moment before he walked over to Randy. He hooked a hand behind the older man's head and pulled him close for a deep kiss.

Randy moaned and shuddered, one hand hooking into Roman's hair as he moaned into the kiss, cumming hard. John felt Randy's cock pulse inside him and then the warmth as he was flooded. His body was so tired and coated in sweat but he tried to focus on getting Dean off as well. Roman smiled at Randy once the kiss broke. "Forgiven for earlier?" He whispered into Randy's ear.

Randy nodded with a pant, falling back on his heels and out of John. "Fuck." He panted.

Dean looked at John. "Want to cum for me?" He asked with a pant. "Think you were a good boy?"

John's eyes were slightly glassy as he nodded best he could with a whimper. "What if I tell you no?" Dean moaned as he pumped his cock between John's lips. "Gonna whimper and plead?" John's head was foggy as he was almost near subspace. His balls were tight and swollen encased in the ring. He heard a needy whimper come from his stuffed lips. Roman watched the scene with interest. Dean moaned as the plea made him grow hot. His cock throbbed between John's lips. "Yeah, that's it."

Randy slowly stood next to Roman. "This shit really gets them going doesn't it?" He whispered.

Roman nodded, his voice low as well. "Not really my thing but they both obviously love it so more power to them." He watched how John seemed to be almost high on the feelings going through his body.

"Us'?" Dean called with a moan. "Think you can reach his cock to unsnap the ring?"

Roman smirked with a nod. "Sure." He moved toward John and bent to release him from the leather. As soon as John was freed his body tensed as he fought not to lose control.

"That even harder for you, Dimples?" Dean moaned as he pushed as deep as he could go. "You know how it gets me seeing you like this."

John was in both heaven and hell as his body wanted so badly to get the release it needed. He loved to please and heat his Master though. He fought with all he had not to cum. A thin dribble of pre-cum leaked from the tip of his cock. Roman watched with a mixture of awe and sympathy. "Damn, John has good control."

"Yes he does...Okay, Dimples…" Dean moaned. "Cum for me." He panted right before he moaned with a sign of his own release, filling John's mouth.

John felt his mouth flooded seconds before his own body gave in. Thick streams of cum pulsed from his cock as he flew higher and higher. Things wanted to fade as his body started to pitch forward. "Whoa...steady there." Roman commented as he hurried to catch the bound man.

"Oops...hold him steady, Us' and I'll free him." Dean stood to move behind John to begin undoing the rope.

"Fuck...what's wrong with him?" Roman worried. John's eyes looked open but glassy. Faint trickles of cum ran from the corners of his mouth.

"Think he's in a flight." Dean tried to explain. "He will be fine...once I have him free you can lay him down with the pillow under his head."

"Flight? What the hell?" Roman tried to stay calm as he held John up.

Dean finished and help Roman moved John to lay on the grass. "It's hard to explain...honestly, even most Doms can't really explain it. It's supposed to be a rare state of mind that some subs enter when their minds fully turn over to the Dom and they just...let go. It only tends to last a few moments."

"Fuck, long as you're sure." Roman gave John a concerned look then glanced at Randy to see if he was worried.

Randy was worried but he had to trust Dean. "You had this happen before?" Randy asked.

"No...but i have seen it a few times at clubs." Dean told them as he moved to massage John's wrists from being tied. "Dimples...come on, Dimples." Dean called to the older man.

John gave a faint mumble, blinking his eyes that still looked glazed. "Tired, Master." He mumbled.

"It's okay, Dimples...rest. You just worried our guests a bit is all." Dean moved, kissing John's forehead. "You did good...I am going to jump in the water okay?"

"Mmm...hmm..." John said lazily, his eyes closing. Roman gave a sigh of relief. "Good...maybe I'll take a swim too."

"I'll stay with him." Randy told him.

"No problem." Dean told him looking at Roman. "Ever been here before?"

Roman shook his head no. "Not in here...it's amazing."

Dean laughed. "Just follow me, Us'." He started to walk away, leading Roman behind the rock structure that had the waterfall coming from it.

Roman followed after Dean, enjoying the view. After a few minutes John slowly sat up and looked around him, blinking his eyes. "That was fucking intense." He spoke out loud to himself.

"Glad you're okay." Randy spoke from where he was sitting behind him.

Dean led Roman up top looking down at the pool below. "You told me before about you and your family going cliff diving...well look." Roman gave Dean a smirking grin before he moved back to make the jump off the waterfall.

John heard the splash and looked before slowly standing. "Yeah, Ran...it was amazing...I hope not too awkward for you."

"Hey, I was just worried...Roman was too." Randy admitted before they head a second splash of Dean doing a cannonball off the rock face. "The names may have felt odd too."

"Sorry...just something we like to do." John apologized. He moved closer to Randy. "I take it you and Rome are getting along well?"

"It wasn't too bad I guess...um, we are having a few rough patches but what couples don't." Randy got a odd look on his face after he finished. "Did i just say that...what the fuck?"

John chuckled. "I think you care more than you'd like to admit. The big guy is getting under your skin."

"I don't know...maybe. Just I don't know if we are really that compatible." Randy told him.

"You mean sexually or otherwise?" John tried to clarify. His mind was getting sharper as he snapped out of his foggy flight.

"Guess sort of both...I think he likes sex more like he can be like with you. He likes it rougher than I do." Randy tried to explain.

"Oh...I did worry about that...I know you both top." John admitted. "He seems a lot happier lately though."

"Yeah...I actually convinced him to let me top him. I did like it. Thing is he can be a little...fuck what's the word? He likes to control...order me around I guess you can say and it freaks me out."

John nodded. "I notice Dom tendencies in him at times. He might not be in the leather community but he gets off on the name calling and roughing me the fuck up." He laughed. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I'm not you though." Randy replied, looking down. "I freaked out because I was going down on him one time and he commented about me taking him all the way down my throat. It felt like an order to me. I think it actually scared me."

"Maybe you should have a talk with him." John rested a hand on Randy's shoulder. "If he really likes you he'll take what you want into consideration."

"I tried...but he is like he is. I am sure I over reacted." Randy told John.

"Maybe...I guess take it slow and see where it goes." John tried to tell him. He laughed as he looked at his dirty, naked body. "Think I'll grab a quick shower while they swim. Nikki texted me earlier about something she needs to talk about. That's rare for her on my day off."

"Okay, Johnny...Guess I'll just stretch out and chill." Randy told him.

John nodded. "Let Master know if he asks." He moved to leave the pool room and walk upstairs for a warm shower.


	22. Chapter 22

(Hope you all enjoyed your week and will enjoy our update. Any feedback is appreciated.) Rose

After John was cleaned and dressed in a pair of clean shorts, he looked at the leather collar to see how damp it had gotten. Thankfully, it was not too bad. He walked downstairs to grab his phone from the kitchen counter so that he could call Nikki. He looked up her contact info and placed the call as he grabbed a cold beer from the fridge.

"Hey." Nikki replied on the other end, sounding a little tired.

"Hey, Nicole. Sorry I took so long to call. I had several friends over for dinner." John tried to explain.

"No...No it's fine, John." She told him as she began to sound more alert. "You know I hate to bother you outside of work and the show." They hadn't had to film much together since her neck surgery.

"It's fine...really." John assured her. Despite him being gay he really did care for Nikki as a friend. They had grown close after Hunter ordered them to pretend to be lovers. "Is there something you need?"

"Um...well, it seems I'm in a bit of a sticky situation and it's going to affect you once it gets out." Nikki told him. "We need to find a way to work it out...and it's best if we do so soon." She was sounding nervous.

John tried not to get nervous as he took a drink of his beer. "Okay...whatever it is it will be fine, Nicole. What's up?"

"Well...I'm pregnant." She told him in almost a whisper.

John almost dropped his drink. His hand shook as he sat the can on the counter. "Fuck...I...know you wanted this...I would say congratulations are in order...but fuck, Nikki...what do we do now?"

"I know I know...I'm happy, but also worried. Dolph and I have been trying to figure this out. I can only hide it for so long." Nikki replied. "I...I could do something th-that would have me seem the bad guy in this...and him too." She replied with a sigh.

"But that's not right to either of you." John hung his head. "I...could be honest and say that I've been gay all along but I could lose my job...Hunter and Vince would never allow that."

"Career wise our way is better as mine may be over anyway." Nikki sighed. "Just worried it may be career suicide for him though. They can't fire you for being gay...but the fans may turn even more on you for lying. Then me for helping you."

"You don't understand. I'm not talking the fans." John said lowly. He decided to just be honest. "I belong to a group outside of work...a club you might say...Hunter is a big name in the club...he ordered me to do this for my job's sake and I can't go against his wishes." John sighed. "I worry Dolph will lose what little push he's been getting and I know you two will need his income...I'm at a loss."

"Shit, John...I don't know either. Isn't that more reason to go our separate ways? If you come out you could lose everything. We do this...well, Dolph will be seen as a heel. Isn't that how he started? Damn, that's even his Twitter handle still!"

"I...I guess. At least we won't have to keep pretending...it makes us all so unhappy." John sighed. "Except now I have to play the heartbroken boyfriend."

"Hey...you can move on...of course it will mean you will have droves of fans that will want to mend that heart." Nikki tried to joke. "Um...I guess I will contact the director and work on us getting a few shots scheduled that will work into the show to get this rolling since i haven't been written from the show yet."

"Yeah...female fans." John said softly. "I can never be honest...I never did tell you...I found someone...I'm in love."

"WOW...Um...congratulations. He's was actually cool about what we were supposed to have? Do I know the lucky sap?" Nikki almost gushed.

"Uh...yeah, you know him. It's Dean but please don't let on like you know. I know he's out as bisexual but if people find out I'll be in hot water and it could hurt his career." John told her.

"John...give me some credit. I kept quite about you for over two years. I even played a part in keeping it." Nikki told him.

"Sorry...he just makes me really happy and I don't want to fuck it up. At least you and Dolph can be a real public couple now." John said as he tried to look at the bright side of things.

"Yeah...him as a girlfriend stealer and me as a cheat. Oh well, it should die off in time I can hope." She replied.

"Sorry, Nikki...not fair the woman takes the brunt...if I was a chick I would be pregnant too." John said only half jokingly. "Oops...too much info?"

She gave a laugh. "It's fine, you have a way to get all that frustration out. You don't want to know how many times I was tempted to leave one of my little toys for you." She laughed again.

John had to laugh at that. "Yours are pink and purple...no thanks."

"Awe...who would have seen it anyway?" She laughed again.

John chuckled. "True...listen, if either of you need anything you know where to find me...I did enjoy hanging out with you."

"Thanks, John. We will...um, I guess I'll let you get back to your...company." She laughed.

"Hey...I'll have you know I have three guys here." John protested.

"Okay okay...three now?" She chuckled. "Just messing with you."

John blushed. "I'll go before I dig myself deeper...catch ya later."

"Night, John." Nikki laughed as she ended the call.

John threw out the beer can. He had good timing as someone was knocking at the door. When he answered it, Seth hurried into the house. He had his dark glasses on as usual and was dressed in a beanie style hat, jeans, and a graphic t-shirt. Something about him seemed a little off. "Where's Sir?"

"In the pool room with Randy and Rome." John replied, studying him. "You okay?"

"That's debatable." Seth sighed as he moved to walk through the house toward the pool room. John followed after him. Dean was relaxing in the grotto of the pool. Well, he was trying to anyway. He closed his eyes to mentally tell the shadows to quiet. He could finally hear them again, but now it was like they were all bombarding him at once and he still couldn't understand what they were trying to say.

Seth reached the pool and looked for Dean but all he saw was Randy relaxing. "Hey...Dean in the pool?" He asked, glancing over at the water.

Randy opened his eyes looking. "Last I knew him and Roman were in there somewhere." He raised a brow, seeing Seth looked winded. :You okay there?"

"Yeah...just needed to talk to him." Seth tried to calm down. A part of him never wanted to leave John's home. He took off his shoes and tried to relax in one of the chairs.

John walked in behind him. "I'm back, Ran. I had bit of an issue with Nicole."

"Everything okay with her? Is she dragging a camera crew here again?" Randy asked.

John shook his head no. "We're going to have to split up, Ran. She's...she's pregnant."

"Fuck...well, that will be interesting." Randy told John.

"They're going to say Dolph and Nikki had an affair behind my back. I hated to do that to them but it makes the most sense." John sighed. Seth barely acknowledged the conversation as he sat lost in his own head a bit.

"Hey, if they did the deed...which I guess they did...then it is only fair they deal with the repercussions."Randy told him. Dean and Roman were finally making their way back into view as Dean was beginning to feel a little waterlogged.

"I know...but I did the deed too...I just don't have to worry because I'm not a chick." John objected.

"And they could have wrapped it...or shouldn't she have been on the pill?" Randy asked, more so making a point.

"I guess...she did want a baby so I guess I'm happy for her. At least no more pretending to be in love." John tried to see the bright side of things.

"Exactly...so when should you be expecting the shit storm to start? Isn't she out injured?" Randy pondered as the guys were making their way over.

"She's going to talk to the producer about working something out for Total Divas. Maybe I catch them together or something." John said.

"Hold up,,,what?" Roman asked as they drew near.

"Oh, Nikki is pregnant...so no more pretending." John informed the Samoan.

"Well, that is one issue resolved." Dean chuckled.

"Yeah...just Hunter has forbidden me to come out as gay." John said quietly.

"That was years ago though, John." Randy told him. "Since then Young has come out...damn, Hunter himself admitted to being bisexual. Hey, even these two even hinted to it." He pointed at Seth and Dean.

"Hint...fuck, I flat out used to admit it." Dean told them. Dean looked at Seth when he made to reaction to the comment. "Hey...you okay there?" He headed over toward him.

Seth's eyes looked troubled. "Debatable...I...had a visit from...him while out shopping." John immediately forgot all about the situation with Hunter and looked at Seth.

"Him?" Dean asked. "Fuck, none of us heard anything about that fucker in...weeks." He glanced at Randy then Seth. "He knows of it...that's why we came here. What happened?" "I was out shopping...I kept feeling like I was being watched...liked stalked." Seth admitted. "It got to me after awhile. On the way home I could feel a hand on the back of my neck...like sharp nails in my skin...he hissed in my ear." The small man gave a shudder. "He saw all of you come here and he is not happy. He thought sharing Dimples with you was bad enough...he thought he scared Rome away...he said Dimples is his and he is not playing anymore." As Seth moved tiny nail marks could be seen on the back of his neck where his long hair was pulled into a bun.

Dean moved for a closer look. "Damn it." He spoke through gritted teeth.

"Okay, so now what?!" Randy exclaimed, standing up. "We're fucking trapped in here because some pissed off demon feels we screwed with what is his?!"

Seth looked at Randy as if half afraid to speak. "He's extremely unhappy with you, Randy. He named you first."

"Fuck, this was so stupid of me!" John exclaimed. "I put you all in danger just so we could have fun...I thought the coast was clear after a few weeks of peace."

"Fuck this...I thought it was safe here!" Randy yelled as he was fuming. "Yes, this place is nice...but we can't fucking stay here like a fancy prison!"

John lowered his head. He felt lower than dirt that he had put his best friend in harm's way. "I'm sorry, Ran...you are safe here...I never thought of him watching us...I thought he was gone...I'll tell him it was all my idea."

"I will call him out, John." Dean told him. "As your Dom...it...it ultimately falls on me."

"Do you really think this thing will give a fuck either way?" Randy told them. He looked at John. "Yes...safe while we are in here...what happens when we step outside?"

"I...didn't think...I'm so sorry, Ran." John never cried in front of others but his voice broke slightly as he looked at his buddy. "He left weeks ago,,,I thought I was free of him." Roman rested a hand on the older man's shoulder.

"If you were so sure he was gone why did we need to come here then?! Obviously, you had your doubts." Randy stated trying to calm down but it wasn't easy.

"I...I just wanted to be sure." John fell silent, not knowing how else to defend his actions. Randy was right. What he had done was selfish and wrong. If he lost his friend over this it would be justified.

"I'm getting dressed." Dean stated before he moved to grab his clothing. His face showed his determination and rage he was feeling.

"I'm sorry, Ran...I hope you can forgive me." John said quietly. Seth gave a sigh, running a hand over his face.

"Yeah...I can't place all the blame on you...I...I could have said no." Randy admitted. Dean gathered his things, carrying them toward the door.

John's eyes looked worried for Dean as he watched his Dom move to go but he knew it was not his place to object. Roman ran after his best friend. "Us'...you sure this is a good idea?"

Dean stopped and looked at Roman. "What else is there? If may not care about our 'rules' but it know's John listens to me...if I tell it I told John I wanted this...that I gave the okay...maybe it will leave you and Randy alone." Dean tried not to show how scared he was feeling. He knew the risk. He may seem crazy at times but he wasn't stupid.

"I'm at a loss, Man. This demon shit is bad mojo." Roman said, looking afraid. "My family would freak."

Dean patted Roman's arm. "I know Us' which is way I am not asking for you to get mixed in this anymore then needed." He turned heading from the room and headed for the bedroom.

Roman walked back to the other guys. "Guess we need to get dressed. I'm worried about Dean but he's backed into a corner." Seth actually looked about to cry as he took off his hat and stood up.

Randy moved to this clothing. "I'm still a mess." He admitted. "Okay, so what can we do if he is determined to do this?"

"Not much." Seth said honestly. "Honestly, not much and we might be in the way." He gave a faint sniffle.

"I'm sorry, Kit...so sorry." John told him as he walked over to the now standing Seth.

Dean was getting dressed in jeans and a tank top. He looked toward the one corner. "I know...I know, what do you want me to do about it?" He spoke out loud as a large shadow mass moved toward him. "That thing already basically neutralized you before. How will this be any different?" He cocked his head, listening. "What does it matter if I do this now or wait until we leave? At least it will be on my terms." He replied. "Yes...You did protect me against mortal dangers...for some reason this thing seems above you." He chuckled. "I know you don't want to hear it, but it's the truth isn't it? How many of you has he dispatched of trying to shield me?" He finished dressing as he listened. "Yeah...I guess I owe them that much." He headed for the door. "NO! I am not going to tell them what I suspect." He opened the door, heading back for the pool room.

All the men looked at Dean as he walked back in the room. None seemed to know what to say to him. Dean walked back over to them he looked between them before moving to Seth. He pulled him in a tight hug, resting his head on Seth's shoulder. He knew he could not hide how scared he was but also his desire for this to be over with from the smaller man. "Please...be careful, Baby." Seth whispered into his ear.

"I'll try." Dean whispered back before kissing Seth. He slowly let him go moving to John, pulling him in much that same way.

"I'm sorry." John whispered. He closed his eyes to hide tears wanting to fill them. "I've brought you nothing but trouble."

Dean hushed him softly. "I could have casted you out...but I wouldn't have done that. Just look out for each other." He whispered before kissing John softly. He let go, moving to Roman. He nodded to him and waved to Randy before he headed for the door he then stopped. "How far out does the ward go?" He asked.

"The end of the driveway." John replied as he moved to put an arm around Seth.

"So all the grounds?" Dean wanted to clarify.

"Yes...I wanted to be able to go outside." John said quietly.

"Don't blame you." Dean replied before he went out the door. He headed for the garage, grabbing the keys for one of John's less expensive rides before getting in and taking off. As he drove he looked down at the cuff on his wrist. He reached the gate and stopped to hit the button for the gate to open. As he did he took a big gasp as a large rush of energy from the shadows flooded him. "What the fuck!" Dean exclaimed. "Do you have a death wish!?" They wondered the same thing of him. Even if Jarriad got rid of them they could travel back in time. Besides if he was not there who would they be watching over anyway? Once he got his wits back to him, he headed through the gate.

He stopped shortly outside. "OKAY! I WANT TO TALK! TELL ME WHERE!" He yelled, having a feeling Jarriad wasn't too far outside the barrier.

It wasn't too long before a chilling presence could be felt. The air seemed to grow cold and hostile. Even the sunny day seemed to almost dim or was it just the energy made it seem that way? All traces of the charming Jarriad was gone. This being was angry and aggressive. Dean was knocked back in the seat, his eyes rolling back as if put into a trance. In his mind's eye he saw the entity. Jarriad's blonde hair flowed around him. His eyes were like coals of fire. "There is nothing to talk about...John is mine."

"He doesn't want you...he pledged himself to me. You only hurt him." Dean replied. "Why is he so special to you? You can go after anyone in this world."

"We incubi mate for life unlike the way we are often portrayed." Jarriad hissed. "He pledged himself to me...we were joined for months...I will not be cast aside!"

"Did you give him a choice in this? Did he know what was involved? I guess not if he placed a ward around his home." Dean replied. "He knew no other choice...no other options."

"Enough! If you continue this madness I will make all your lives hell." Jarriad screamed in anger. "I have given John dreams of you in an institution...I will plague his mind until he is too tired to fight...I will destroy your mind until you are put away...then what will become of your Kitten?"

"Like you haven't already? I know what you did to me...I found out you are why I have been getting sick. Enough!." Dean yelled back. "If I give up that doesn't make me a very good Dom...fuck Dom, even boyfriend if I try to run."

"I've played nicer than you think...how would you like to black out and hurt your precious Kitten...or John? Make them both quiver in fear of you?" Jarriad said with venom.

Dean's eyes flashed from blue to black, giving a rush of energy out from him like a gust of air. "What will say you won't even if I do? You're kind likes chaos...well, now you're tangling with a fucking master of it."

Jarriad could be heard giving a mocking laugh. "You crazy fool...now you learn." Dean's head hit the seat again hard and his body went still as the demon attempted to take control of his body as he had in the past.

Dean cringed and panted for breath as his own consciousness and that of the shadows tried to fight off the attack that was beginning to take place within his own body. He had a feeling if they were to lose he would never wake from whatever hell he was to be placed into. His eyes closed as he fought, but his mind was pulled deeper and deeper until he passed out from the struggle.

Meanwhile, Roman had taken Randy to the guest room to try to relax and calm down as they waited. John and Seth were in the living room watching TV. Both men were on edge and almost sick with worry over Dean's welfare. "Wonder how soon we will know anything?" Randy wondered as he laid on the bed staring at the ceiling.

Roman shrugged. "Not sure...it could be awhile. Just try to relax as best you can." He sighed as he ran a hand over his face. "Dean is like my brother...this is killing me."

"I'm sure." Randy moved to lay and lean closer to Roman. "All three of you. I'm sorry about back there. I'm sure I sounded like a jerk that was only looking out for myself."

"You were just scared like all of us." Roman tried to wave it off. "Poor John looks tortured...I know he blames himself for this."

"I hate it...I understand it...but I hate it. What do we do if we don't hear from Dean before we need to leave?" Randy wondered.

"Guess John will have to contact us...I know he and Seth are still off tomorrow but I have to be at work." Roman sighed again.

"Is it safe for us to leave?!" Randy began to panic. "Seth said that thing called me out by name."

"I don't know...if he's focused on Dean right now you may be able to go." Roman looked conflicted as he looked at Randy.

"Yeah...ma-maybe. So-Sorry just freaking out." Randy sighed before rolling to his side away from Roman. He hated being seen as weak, but this was all new to him. Roman moved to lay down behind Randy. He placed a large arm across his shoulder. Randy jumped at the touch originally but quickly calmed. "Sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay." Roman almost soothed him. He knew Randy liked to be strong but at times needed comfort just like everyone else.

"Guess best to just try to sleep until we hear anything?" Randy wondered.

"Yeah." Roman replied as both men took it easy and tried to sleep.

Meanwhile Seth and John were watching TV or at least attempting it. Seth was having such a mixed rush of emotions as he kept glancing over at John. On one hand, he felt almost badly for the older man but another part blamed him. John had brought this darkness on them all with his gifts and sexual frustration. He opened his mouth to say his peace several times but the tortured look in John's blue eyes stopped him short every time. He finally opted to just rest a hand on John's leg. "He'll be okay, Dimples...we should hear something soon I hope." John nodded and tried to smile as the two men waited anxiously to hear something...anything at all.


	23. Chapter 23

(Here is the second update that was asked for.) :)

Seth and John just passed out into a restless sleep from exhaustion as they waited for word. The next morning came and Randy was woken by the alarm on his phone. He groaned, moving. "Fuck."

Roman gave a growl as he brushed his messy hair back from his face. "What time is it?"

"Six." Randy replied as he moved to shut the alarm. "I...um I have to be at the airport in two hours." He was not looking forward to leaving without word it was safe.

"Fuck...I have to leave too...I hate this but Hunter will skin me alive." Roman moved to stand up and stretch. "He's been gone all night long...damn."

"Should we find John and Seth? Maybe they heard something? Then I need a quick shower." Randy said.

Roman nodded. "Me too." The guys searched the house room to room. They finally found the two men in the downstairs living room. The TV still played as John and Seth were both passed out on the couch. Seth's head was resting on John's broad shoulder.

"Poor guys...taking that for a no. Should we go shower and dress then wake them? We should try to eat before leaving." Randy pondered as he saw the two men.

"Yeah...let them rest." Roman whispered, seeing how tired they both looked. He knew John and Seth had the day off. The two men headed back upstairs. Before they could decide who showered first Roman's phone started to ring. At first the sound made Randy jump.

"Just my phone." Roman assured Randy as he moved to grab it from the bedside and answer. "Hello?"

There was a pause a moment. "Us'?" Came a scratchy and groggy sounding reply.

"Dean?" Roman tried not to shout as his heart wanted to pound. "Where you at? The boys are worried sick...I'm worried sick."

"Do-don't fully know. Some hick town somewhere." Dean replied. "I blacked out and woke up still in the car. I finally found a small town...Alabama I think?"

"Alabama? How the fuck...you were in Tampa!" Roman exploded before trying to calm. "Okay...stay calm, Us.' I have to leave for work soon but John is off today. I'm sure he will be glad to come pick you up in style."

"Yeah...um it's some town called Jack...no clue how close it is to anywhere you guys may know." Dean replied but it was sounding faintly mumbled.

"Fuck...I'm sure Seth and John can find it on GPS. What happened anyway?" Roman asked curiously.

"Not fully sure. I left the property...called the fucker out...there was a fight...sin-since I'm still here I am guessing I won." Dean replied with a dry laugh.

Roman let out a sigh. "Well, that's good at least. John and Seth have all day off for a road trip. I'll let them know."

"Th-Thanks, Us'" Dean replied. "Guess I'll catch you later."

"Hang tight, Man." Roman hung up the phone, feeling better. He looked at the waiting Randy. "Dean...He's in Alabama somewhere. He fought the fucker and won though."

"Alabama? Well, at least is isn't Gorgia...sorry bad joke. Well, I'm gonna hope in the shower while you tell the guys." Randy told him.

"Okay." Roman laughed as he moved downstairs to wake the sleeping men. John and Seth were both thrilled to hear Dean was okay even if he was states away. John cooked breakfast for them all so that Roman and Randy could catch their flight. After they had eaten, John and Seth showered and dressed for the day. John told Seth they would take one of his newer cars as it was more quiet and had air conditioning. They bid Randy and Roman goodbye, promising to keep them informed before setting the GPS for Jack, Alabama and taking off. As John drove, Seth placed a call to Dean.

The phone rang a few times before there was an answer. "Hello?" Dean sounded tired.

"Hey, Babe. John and I are on our way. We're coming from Tampa so it will be awhile." Seth told Dean. "Try to rest and wait on us."

"I'm parked in the car." Dean replied. According to John's GPS it was about six hours away.

"Can you give me the address or business where you are parked there?" Seth asked. Dean looked around, reading the name of some little hardware store.

Seth punched the name into his phone to look up the address. "Okay...just rest. We'll see you in about six hours, Babe."

"Okay, Babe." Dean replied before ending the call, his eyes already drifting closed.

The day seemed long for John and Seth as they drove well into the afternoon. Finally a little after four in the afternoon they reached the small town. The hardware store was not difficult to find. "There's my car." John commented as he parked behind it. They took off their seat belts and walked to knock on the driver's side window. The windows were cracked to let some of the cool air in and the driver seat was lowered back, showing a passed out Dean inside.

"Fuck." John moved to open the door. He looked at Seth. "Should we just go home? I doubt this shit hole has any decent hotels."

Seth nodded his agreement. "I'll drive this and you can drive the other car."

John bent to wrestle Dean out of the car. He placed him in the backseat laying down. Dean groaned and shifted when John moved him, He then settle back down. As John held him a deep bruise could be seen radiating up above the top of the tank top he was wearing. "If he wakes up and wants to eat just call me." He told Seth.

"Sure." Seth agreed. He jumped into the driver's side and moved the seat up, buckling in for the long drive. John walked to get back in his car and the guys started the long ride back to Tampa.

John wondered about the bruise as he drove home but he knew Dean had probably faced a hell of a battle. The fact that he was away from home and not being bothered by Jarriad was a very good sign to him. Dean groaned from the back seat, shifting a few hours into the drive. "Wh-what the?"

"It's just me, Babe. We picked you up a few hours ago." Seth said from the driver's seat. "We're following John back to Tampa."

"Oh...Okay." Dean mumbled. He then sat up fast. "Tampa? His place?" Dean oddly sounded panicked.

"Yeah...you were in some shit hole of a town. We figured you would be more comfortable at his place." Seth told his lover. "Just relax, Babe."

"I...I can't go back there." Dean exclaimed with a stammer. "I...I'll get sick."

"What are you talking about?" Seth asked, glancing back a moment. "Why would you get sick at John's?"

"The wards." Dean told him. "The fight...affected me. Going there will try to draw wh-whatever out of me. I know sounds li-like a good thing, but it would be too fast."

"Fuck...okay, I'll call John. Maybe we can find a nice hotel to crash for tonight." Seth told Dean. He placed a call to the older man and explained the situation. John was very understanding of his Master's needs. They drove around an hour until they came to a large city where they could stop for the day. John pulled in front of a decent looking hotel and parked the car. Seth pulled beside John and parked as well. "Let's go, Babe." He told Dean before hopping out. He tried not to sigh as all their clothes were at John's house.

Dean slowly got out, pulling his leather coat tighter around him. His eyes showed bags forming under them as he walked. John looked worried as he glanced at Dean. They walked into the lobby and checked into a double room with two full sized beds. When they were inside the simple but clean room John walked close to Dean. "What can I do to help, Master?" Seth moved to kick off his shoes.

"Just tired and hungry." Dean admitted as he took the jacket off. He sounded winded as he talked, the bruise showing even more.

"Just try to relax. I'll call in an order for us." John moved to look over the room service menu. "They have wings, Master...want that and onion rings?"

"That works." Dean commented as he stumbled to kick off his shoes and peel off the tank top. The bruise that extended above the shirt traveled part way down Dean's chest. Dark, nearly black looking veins radiate out from it slightly.

"Fuck, Master...what the hell happened to your chest?" John exclaimed. He forgot all about food for the moment.

Seth moved to look where John was pointing. He squinted his eyes. "I don't see anything, Dimples."

Dean looked confused. "What?" He looked down, trying to examine himself.

John traced the area with his fingertips as if afraid to hurt him more. "Big ass fucking bruise...almost like black veins right there."

Dean gave a shaky breath and a faint pant. "I...I don't see it. Fu...fuck that thing must have affected me on a deeper level then I realized."

"Yeah." John dropped his hand. "Well, I'd better order the food. What do you want, Kit?"

"Grilled chicken wrap sounds good." Seth told him. "Maybe a nice fruit cup." John nodded and moved to place the order.

Dean went to lay back on the bed. "Kit, do you see it too or just Dimples?"

"Just Dimples...I don't see shit." Seth replied as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Don't know if that is a good or bad thing...at least it won't show for work," Dean chuckled. There was something else strange in the room or more so not strange. There was no trace of the unearthly shadows that always seemed to lurk around them.

Seth moved to rest close to Dean. John hung up the phone and took off his shoes. "Thirty minutes, Master." He sat at the bottom of the second bed.

"Thanks, Dimples." Dean replied, wrapping an arm slowly around Seth. He then took his other hand to lightly ruffle Seth's hair.

"So glad you're okay." Seth whispered. He just milked in the feeling as John looked around the room.

"Well, at least as okay as expected." Dean admitted.

"Where's Mamma, Master? Actually, I don't see any of them around." John mused.

Dean gave a faint grunt like sound, tensing. "No-not sure...I guess recovering themselves."

"Just curious." John mused as he moved to lay down. "I ordered you a nice, thick shake, Master...oh and water for Kit."

"Thanks." Dean replied. He turned his head to kiss Seth's cheek.

Seth gave a large smile. He loved how sweet Dean was acting toward him now. "Thanks, Sir." He snuggled closer. John did not want to intrude as it was only a full sized bed so he stretched out on the other one.

"Of course, Babe." Dean replied. "Things should be better now." He smiled.

"I'm so glad." Seth smiled again. The earlier stress was gone from his face. "Dimples and I were up half the night worried sick."

"I'm sorry I scared you guys...I don't really remember much after the house." Dean told them.

"It's fine...you're back now." Seth assured him. The food arrived shortly after and John set each man's meal out on the small table.

Dean got up, moving to sit at the table. "What did you order for yourself, Dimples?"

"Grilled chicken and veggies." John told him with a smile. He took his plate that had two orders of chicken and mixed vegetables on it along with a water and moved to sit on the floor. Seth took a seat in front of his chicken wrap, opening the mixed fruit cup.

Dean picked up the first wing and tore into it as if he was starving. John heard the sound and was thankful he had ordered Dean a large 20 piece order along with a large onion ring order. He began to eat his own food. Dean cleared half his food in what seemed like a blink of an eye compared to normal. "Oops." He whispered, looking at the growing pile of bones.

"It's okay, Babe...we can order more later." Seth assured Dean. He would gladly buy his lover three orders of chicken if he desired it.

"Thanks...I think the steaks was the last thing I had." Dean told them.

"Damn...want my other chicken breast?" John offered as he held up his plate. "We had breakfast this morning."

"I know how much you can put away...as Kit said we can order more later." Dean smiled. "Thank you anyway."

Dean went back to devouring his meal and drink. "I guess I'll need one of you to get my stuff from the house before we head for the airport. I'll need to wait outside."

"How long you think it will be this way, Master? Our playroom is there...and my pool room we love to relax in." John asked after swallowing a bite.

"I don't know...maybe this thing you see is an indicator of some kind." Dean tried to guess.

John nodded. "I'll keep an eye on it." Once they were finished John moved to gather the trash. "You and Kit want to relax with a movie or something?" It was only around 7 in the evening by that point.

"Sounds good...which ever you boys want." Dean told them. Seth walked to turn on the TV and look for a good movie. He felt they were all too tired to play sexually.

John looked at the small full sized bed. "Where should I go, Master? I don't want to crowd you both while we relax."

"We can set against the headboard and you can sit well, lounge in front of us if you want." Dean commented.

John gave a dimpled smile. "Sounds good, Master." Seth settled on a comedy and then moved to sit on the bed against the headboard. Dean moved to get comfortable. As he got comfortable he wrapped an arm over Seth's shoulders. John laid in front of them on the bed. He lounged back so that he was within his Dom's reach. Dean would move his hand at times to scratch John head. He kept glancing at Seth out of the corner of his eye. Seth had a peaceful look on his face as he watched the movie. From time to time he would give his almost trademark laugh at a particularly funny moment. Later in the movie, Dean moved to nuzzle the side of Seth's neck.

Seth gave a soft groan, his dark eyes drifting at the light feeling. John heard the familiar sound from Kit and smiled. "You mind?" Dean whispered near Seth's ear before his teeth grazed Seth's lobe.

"C-Course not, Sir...I was just trying to let you relax...you seemed so tired." Seth almost whispered.

"Guess the food woke me up." Dean replied, trailing back down to Seth's neck.

"I'm not complaining." Seth panted. His neck was always so sensitive. John moved his head to look their direction.

Dean moved the arm from Seth's shoulders to around his body, pulling him closer with a sound almost of a growl. John could see a straining of Dean's jeans. Seth gave a gasp at the sudden action but it was followed with a heated moan. John licked his lips at the sight but knew it was not his place to ask to join until he was invited. Dean shifted his eyes towards John. "Enjoying the view, Pet...want to give me a hand?" He asked, looking at him more.

John made a confused face at the term Pet. Dean had never once called him that name. He was always Dimples or Johnny...sometimes Boy. He nodded quickly though. "Yes, Master...what would you like from me?"

"Help free me of this confining clothing." Dean told him as he shifted slightly, of course needing to move him away from Seth's neck.

Something was telling John Dean was acting off. The words were spoken with proper English in a way that was so different from his Dom's normal speech but he tried to ignore it. "Of course, Master." The older man moved to remove Dean's jeans and then his briefs to reveal his hardened member.

"Yes, feels better already." Dean commented. He looked at Seth. "Why don't you get more comfortable too."

"Sounds good." Seth stood and moved to pull down his dark wash jeans and briefs. He took off his t-shirt before climbing back on the bed.

"So, who will enjoy who?" Dean asked then looked at John. "Well you're still overdressed."

"Yes, Master." John moved to strip down as well. He looked at Dean as he pulled off his shirt. "It's your call...whatever you want from us."

"We have no lube...so I guess I can jerk which over one is not getting blown." Dean told them. "So, decide who gets a mouth and who get's a hand."

Seth looked at John. "I'll blow Master if it's okay and you can blow me?" John nodded with a smile. "Sure, Kit...I know you love your...milk."

"Then arrange yourself so your ass is towards me so I can reach you." Dean told John.

John nodded. "Get into position, Sir and I'll start on you." Seth told Dean with hunger in his dark eyes.

Dean shifted to one side of the bed and up to make room for the other two men. A hungry glint filled his eyes. Seth crawled on the bed with the grace he always possessed and moved sideways so John would be able to reach him. Eagerly he took Dean's hardened cock past his lips to suck. A small moan was heard as Seth enjoyed the taste of his lover's pre-cum on his tongue. Dean gave a faint moan, licking his lips. He panted as he looked toward John to get in position. John gave Seth a few minutes before he moved to slide under the smaller man. Seth was already hard as the older man used his hand to guide the member past his lips. He began to bob his head up and down, adding suction which drew a muffled moan from Seth as he worked on Dean.

"Mmm my nice hungry boys." Dean commented as he shifted his upper body some to grasp a hold of John's cock. He teased the head to draw out some of the forming precum to slick his hand before he started to stroke him. John gave a muffled sound of pleasure at the stimulation. He knew he was not as good at oral as Seth but he tried his best. Seth was of average size so John was able to take him down to the base rather quickly. "Yes...Ohhh That's good, Boys." Dean moaned thickly as if he was milking the sexual energy of the guys.

Seth used his talented mouth to bath Dean's balls before going back to his cock. The movie played forgotten in the background. John moaned as he felt his need growing. His ass ached to be filled but he knew there was not any lube around. Dean panted, leaning his head back. A smile brushed his lips. He lifted his head, shifting his focus to the complimentary items that all hotels had. He thought about the idea of using some lotion then chuckled leaning his head back again. Dean moved his hand to roll and squeeze John's cock.

John moaned at the touch. His legs parted slightly on instinct, giving an open invitation as he felt Seth's cock begin to throb between his lips. "You want more don't you?" Dean moaned as he felt the movement. John groaned and nodded quickly. Seth gave a cry as he came, filling John's mouth full as his hips pumped. "Babe...let me fuck him." Dean told Seth after feeling the vibration of Seth crying out as he came.

Seth reluctantly moved off Dean's cock. Normally, he was so good he could get Dean off in minutes. "But I wanted your milk." He pouted slightly.

"Maybe later." Dean told him. He moved from the bed and grabbed the small bottle of lotion.

Seth tried not to pout more as he moved away from the bed. John glanced his way. "Did I hurt Kit?"

"He just wanted his snack." Dean replied.

John looked apologetically at Seth."Sorry, Kit."

Seth gave a nod. "It's okay." He wondered how Dean had held out so long.

"Hands and knees Dimples." Dean told him as he slicked his cock with the lotion. Seth sat on the other bed to just watch them. John moved to his hands and knees and waited. He still felt bad but he had apologized for ruining his fellow sub's treat. Dean got on the bed behind John and lined himself up to push in. A deep groan passed his lips and he went deep fast.

"Fuck." John cried out at the fast stretch but he liked the pained pleasure. It was exactly what he had been aching for.

"That's a good boy." Dean moaned as he pulled back then slammed forward, seemingly hitting John's prostate just right to send jolts through him. He gave a few more before glancing at Seth. "Get over here and kiss me." Sweat glistened on John's face and his body trembled as he moaned in bliss. Dean felt even better than normal to him. Seth was taken back Dean wanted a kiss after he had a dick in his mouth but he moved to obey. He climbed on the bed beside his Dom so that they could kiss.

Dean took one hand, tangling it in Seth's hair to pull his head back before crashing their lips together. Something in it wanted to almost make Seth's toes curl. The same time their mouths massaged each other Dean kept slamming his hips against John's ass, giving heated moans. Seth forgot all about his reservations as his head almost wanted to spin from the simple kiss. The energy flowed between them like a crashing current. John cried out a heated curse as his cock throbbed under him. "Please, Master...may I cum?" He asked, remembering how Dean enjoyed holding that power over him.

Dean broke the kiss with a smile. "Yes...cum for me." He moaned as he reclaimed Seth's lips actually slipping his tongue past the panting man's lips to ravage his mouth more. John barely heard the words spoken before his cock all but exploded, shooting harder than he had in days. All the pent up energy left him until he almost collapsed on the bed, feeling limp and spent. Seth moaned from the hottest kiss he had ever received. It made him almost feel like he was flying.

Dean let John fall to the bed, but he was still hard and hungry. He broke the kiss, looking at Seth. "You wash me...you can still get you treat." He smirked.

"Fuck...how did you not get off yet?" Seth panted from the kiss as he looked down at Dean's swollen cock.

Dean just sort of shrugged as he moved to head for the bathroom. Seth wondered how Dean turned into such a sex god. John was out cold on the bed in a damp pile of his own release.

"You coming?!" Dean called out. "Or should I just grab a shower to handle myself?"

Seth shook his head and rushed to join Dean. "No...No I'm coming!"

Dean turned the sink on and grabbed a cloth to wash the lotion from his skin. Seth waited anxiously for Dean to finish. He was not very submissive in most things but he almost craved sucking cock. Dean reached over, grabbing Seth by the hair and back of the head, bringing him in for another searing kiss as he washed. He released him, tossing the cloth in the sink. "Guess the other bed would be more comfortable than a tiled floor hmm?"

"I'm okay with this...always kind of wanted to do it in a bathroom." Seth said with a sexual need he could not explain. "God, I sound like a needy porn star."

Dean chuckled. "Well, in that case. on your knees and get to a suckin." Seth carefully moved to his knees. He took Dean into his mouth with a deep hunger. His body felt on edge and heated. "Mmm yeah...shouldn't be too much more." Dean moaned as he grasped Seth's hair and worked his hips. "You're good." He moaned.

Seth moaned around Dean's cock. His hand moved to jerk his cock that had grown hard a second time from the kissing. "Mmmm gonna get off again for me?" Dean moaned, seeing him. "So hot you're gonna blow a second time?" Seth hummed his agreement as he felt the pleasure building inside. He just savored the feeling of Dean's cock buried down his throat.

"Good boy." Dean continued until he reached his end. He gave a deep moan as he came. He held Seth's mouth in place. "Cum for me, Kit...keep you stuffed until you do." Dean moaned at him. The actions made a fresh wave of desire shake Seth. He gave a loud groan as he came again just as strong as the first time. His hand felt slick from the release as his eyes drifted closed. Dean released Seth. He then moved to scoop Seth up, moving him to the bed next to John, laying him down. He went for a cloth to clean both men. Despite any movement neither man woke. A satisfied smile pulled at Dean's lips as he cleaned himself and climbed into the second bed.

John and Seth slept like the dead until late the next morning. John finally woke with a groan. His eyes were still so tired. He felt disoriented and drained which was unusual for the energetic man. He caught sight of the time on his phone and cursed. "Fuck, it's after 11. I have to be on a plane in Tampa at 6 tonight." Seth stirred, trying to force his eyes open. "W-What?"

As they talked Dean tossed in the other bed as if having a nightmare. Sadly for him it wasn't a nightmare as much as it was a blood chilling reality. _He saw himself pinned against a wall by Jarriad. The demon now looked bigger and stronger as it peered in his eyes. 'You speak and you die.' It sneered at him. 'I just need to decide if I crush your heart or drain your soul to make you like me.' A cold laugh rattled Dean. 'I'll use you and them as I like.'_

' _But..you'll ki-kill them.' Dean gasped for the words._

' _No...no...no.' Jarriad laughed again. 'Well, at least not yet. My Dear One lasted oh so long already...I enjoy him. Your Kitten though...he is such a vibrant soul as well. I will enjoy them both oh so much.'_

' _Yo-you can't do this...I ca-can't let you.' Dean almost yelled until he gave a gasp as strong nails wanted to cut into his neck and his eyes grew wide._

' _You can't stop me. You tried and failed.' Jarriad laughed. 'I can snatch your life faster then you can blink.' Jarriad told Dean as his other claw lunged to grasp over Dean's chest. Dean screamed as it felt like the talon like nais were piercing inside his body._

John stood up to stretch and noticed Dean's thrashing. He walked to the bed and gave his Dom ' s shoulder a shake. "Master...Master, wake up."

Dean's eyes shot open and he jumped, as if seeing a ghost. He skin for a moment look almost as pale. "Wh-what...um...shit sorry." He almost rambled as he tried to regain his wits.

"Bad dream?" Seth called from across the room as he stood and yawned.

"Yeah...yeah...that's all it was." Dean commented.

"We overslept, Master. I have seven hours to get back home, get packed and get on the plane." John explained.

Seth walked over to Dean. Dark patches were visible even after sleeping so long. "Yeah...shit and all we have to wear is dirty clothes from yesterday." He scrunched his nose, smelling dried cum. "And we all need showers."

"Well, we are about three hours from John's place right? Then what an hour to the airport? So we still have three hours for you two to clean and pack." Dean reasoned. "I guess I need to change at the airport. As for food, we grab something somewhere."

"Yeah...I need my cuff. Feel naked without that or my collar on." John mused. Seth sniffed the air again. "I may need to shower and put on the dirty clothes..I stink like sex."

"I'm sure there is enough time for a quick shower for the both of you. I washed before I fell into bed." Dean told them.

Seth moved for the bathroom to take a shower then stopped. "Room enough for two, Dimples." He offered with a grin. John gave a dimpled grin and walked to join the smaller man. Dean laughed as he got up to straighten the room. After the door closed, the look of worry crossed his face. Could he do this? Could he really keep up the lie? Wa he doing it to protect them or himself?


	24. Chapter 24

John and Seth washed each other before they turned the shower off. Seth was feeling lighthearted knowing they were free of the demon now. He pulled John in for a heated kiss as they stood close together, the steam from the shower rising around them. Dean finished and moved to turn the TV on, trying to see what was going on in the news. The two men appeared from the bathroom a short time later. They dressed back in their old clothes and John called room service for a late brunch.

Dean felt starving yet at the same time had a hard time eating. Seth looked at Dean a few times. He just looked off. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah..I think my stomach is just a little upset is all." Dean told Seth.

"Okay...take it easy, Babe." Seth replied. He offered a smile that was a slight smirk. "I guess being a sex god last night was hard work."

"Yeah...not...um." Dean just looked down, trying to focus on his food not finishing his statement. Seth chuckled, thinking Dean was being modest. They finished eating and then made the drive back to Tampa. Dean rode with John and Seth followed behind them in the second car.

"I guess you can drop me at the diner that is about a mile from your place." Dean told John.

"Damn, Master...you can't wait outside the house?" John had to ask as he drove.

"You said all the way to the gate is guarded...you want me to stand outside while you two wrap things at the house?" Dean asked.

"No...no we can drop you at the diner." John hurried to tell him. "It's a small price to pay for what you did...I just hope in time you can hang at my place again. You love the pool and playroom."

"Yeah...I did." Dean sounded sad even if he didn't mean to.

"I'm sure you can go back soon...the effects may wear off in a few days." John mused. "I haven't seen any of the shadows around either...I kind of miss Mama."

"I don't know when they will be back." Dean replied almost numbly. Without them he felt empty and alone.

John could hear the sadness. "Sorry to bring it up...I know you fought him to protect me. Randy and Rome were both scared and worried...Ran feared he would go after him."

"Randy may want to hold off playing with us for a while...just in case. You thought you got rid of him before." Dean replied honestly.

"True...I'll let him know." John agreed. They reached Tampa and John dropped Dean off at the diner. He and Seth then took off for John's place to pack up. Dean headed inside, ordering a milkshake and some fries to nibble to pass the time as he waited.

A little over two hours later the guys arrived for Dean. They were dressed in fresh clothing and John smelled like cologne. He was wearing his submissive cuff as he walked into the diner. "Ready, Man?"

Dean drained the last sip of the shake. "Yeah sure." Dean got up, paying his tab before heading out with them for the car. John drove to the airport with Dean in the front and Seth in the back. They caught the flight and went to the next city where the WWE had a live show. It was in Columbus Ohio this week. Dean seemed very quiet on the flight, lost in thought. Oddly to Seth he felt like a blank slate like when he tried to read Roman.

Seth kept glancing Dean's direction. Something about his love seemed off. He had known him for years and it was as if he was a wall where before he could read him like a book. He hoped it was only a temporary thing associated with the energy lost fighting the incubus. The guys landed and gathered their bags. "Got a suite booked for us?" Dean asked John.

John nodded. "Yeah...just want to eat in tonight? We can head to the hotel now."

"Sounds good." Dean told him. The younger man seemed to always be eating lately.

They took a cab to the hotel. John had booked a large suite as always. Seth looked around the luxurious room in amazement. He never got used to living in such luxury. "Damn, two king sized beds."

"Not that we will need them." Dean commented. "Well, unless we dirty one." He laughed.

Seth could hardly believe Dean's appetite for sex lately. It almost rivaled his appetite for food. He gave a chuckle at the comment. "True."

John sat down the bags and moved to kick off his shoes. He took in the rich dark colors in the room and the big screen TV. "This is a damn nice suite, Kit." He agreed.

"Yeah, we get spoiled." Dean replied.

John removed his collar from the bag. "May I have this on for the evening, Master?" Seth tried to hide the sadness he felt, knowing Dean could not give him his normal shadow one now with the shadows away.

"Sure. Bring it here." Dean replied, looking at John. Seth turned away to begin unpacking. He did not know why it bothered him so much he didn't have his shadow collar. It was his own fault his first one had been lost. John walked close to Dean. He knelt down and handed him the leather collar. As Dean went to reach for it the shadow trapped within the mark started to pulse and a tendril extended from it, lashing at the younger man's hand. "Fuck!" He exclaimed, pulling his hand back with a glare.

John looked up at the curse. Confusion showed on his face. "What's wrong, Master?" Seth turned to look over.

Dean looked at his hand, seeing the thin line of a welt forming. "It...um…" He sighed. Tears were in his eyes as he moved for the bathroom.

John usually never called after Dean when he had a breakdown but he was so confused he did. "What did I do, Master?" He asked, still on his knees holding the collar.

"Nothing, Dimples." Dean's voice actually cracked through the open door as he ran his hand under some cold water.

John felt lost and stunned. Dean had been in the process of collaring him and then just cursed and walked off. He stayed in the kneeling position and just waited, holding his collar. Seth sighed as he could easily read John. He walked to the bathroom and saw Dean at the sink. "What's wrong, Babe?"

"I...I can't put it on him." Dean replied in a broken whisper. He moved to dry his hand and gave a pained hiss when the towel hit the welt.

"Why?" Seth asked, walking closer. "What happened to your hand?"

Dean turned as Seth could see the tears on his cheeks even if he could not sense his feelings. "My friends...my guards. Th-they turned on me." He whispered. He shower Seth the welt that stretched across his palm. "A trace of their energy is in John's mark...like it was in yours when I gave it to you."

"Fuck..." Seth whispered. He looked at the welt. "So, they weren't good after all? I had my doubts about them."

"They were...are...I...I'm tainted. It's reacting to that. Ju-just like the wards." Dean tried to explain. "Pl-please assure John it isn't his fault."

Seth gave a nod as he glanced at the kneeling John through the open door. "Sure...hope this wears off soon. Is John's cuff okay?"

Dean nodded. "I...I just can't touch it." Dean sighed, moving to sit on the edge of the tub. "I just need a few moments to gather my thoughts."

Seth nodded and walked out. He felt a little sorry for John as he tried to explain. John quietly spoke that he understood and stood to put his collar back in the carry on bag. Once that was done he sat back on the floor in the main living area. Seth sat on the couch beside him and turned on the TV. Dean sat with his head down, trying to figure it out. If the shadow guarded John from the demon that was now banging away inside him why did it not protect John when it attacked him in his sleep? Was it because he was a physical presence? He got up, moving to the living room, seeing John did not have the collar around. He moved his hand to brush the top of John's head.

John looked up at Dean and offered a small smile though his eyes looked unsure. "Let me know when to order food, Master."

"You can whenever you two are ready. Remember I ate more recently then you did." Dean told him, sitting down. The younger man's eyes were still red from his tears. Seth leaned against Dean once he was seated. They waited a few hours until John placed the order for food. He ordered salmon for Seth and steak for Dean and himself.

Be the time the food arrived the welt had faded from Dean's hand and he tried to focus on the food. John ate quietly on the floor as he had a lot to think about. After they had eaten the three men moved to one of the beds to relax. "So, now what, Boys?" Dean asked he had changed into red basketball shorts and at least at first glance the mark on his body didn't seem as deep.

"We don't know, Sir. You always call the shots." Seth spoke for them both. He was dressed in black shorts and John was stripped down to his boxers. Dean looked between them then shook his head, closing his eyes. He could feel Jarriad griping at him to pull him down. He couldn't do that. It was too soon. He could not have his boys feeling so weak again already.

"Ma-maybe we should take it easy tonight." Dean tried to push himself to say. "You both were so tired last time."

John's eyes lowered slightly. First Dean said he couldn't put the collar on him and now he didn't want to even play. He gave a nod. Seth tried to suppress a sigh at the tension in the room. "Sure, Sir." He moved to set the alarm on his phone, seeing it was around 9:30.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, hearing Seth.

"Nothing, Sir...just can tell Dimples is upset." Seth answered honestly.

'They want to play.' Jarriad taunted in Dean's head. Dean tried to shake it off. "Is that right, Dimples? Did you want to play even after last night?" Dean finally asked.

"Yes, Master." John said at last. "Unless you feel too tired...I like serving you."

Dean went to open his mouth but before words of protest could pass his lips he felt a tightening of his chest and gritted his teeth. "I'm not...too tired. I was just worried about the two of you." He finally replied.

Seth gave Dean a look, hearing his voice sounded off. "You sure, Sir? You don't look well."

"Yeah fine...just...a little indigestion I guess." Dean told him.

Seth smiled and moved close to John. He placed a kiss to the older man's bare neck. John gave a pant and closed his eyes.

"Fuck...well if you two boys want to put on a show." Dean laughed.

Seth smirked. "I'll warm him up for you, Sir." He went back to ravaging John's neck. The older man gave a soft moan as his cock twitched.

"Well, something tells me that won't take much." Dean laughed.

Seth's hand lowered to give John's growing bulge a firm squeeze. "Fuck, Kit." John moaned out. "Squeeze it again?" Seth chuckled against the older man's neck as he gripped the hardening flesh through the cloth.

"How about you screw him tonight, Kit...and I'll take you." Dean smirked. "Make you the meat in a stud sandwich."

"Really? I asked you before about fucking Dimples but you didn't like it." Seth said with an eager grin.

"Well, I know he doesn't really have a desire to top...right, Dimples?" Dean asked.

"Right...just please fucking ravage me, Kit." John said lowly. Seth gave John's hip a squeeze. "I'll try, Dimples."

"I'll get the lube." Dean stated, moving from the bed. Passing the couch, he stopped to steady himself feeling his footing stumble faintly. He closed his eyes to focus before he continued to the toiletry bag.

"You want ravaged strip that sweet ass bare and get on your hands and knees." Seth grinned as he stood to take off his shorts. "Sure, Kit...give it to me hard." John begged as he hurried to pull off his boxers and climb back on the bed.

Dean made his way back to them, handing Seth the tube. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Sir." Seth paused after taking the lube. He looked at the all too willing John exposed on the bed then at Dean. "He wants it rough, Sir...may I be a little more dominate?"

"Whatever my little pet wants he can have." Dean told Seth before leaning in to kiss him deeply. John glanced behind him at the term pet again. Had Dean changed it to please him? Seth moaned into the heady kiss.

Dean released Seth, stepping back. He removed his shorts, setting them to the side. Seth felt almost on a sexual high as he moved toward John. For once Dean did not seem insecure about him showing some dominance to give John what he desired so he was going to take full advantage of it. Seth moved close to the bed and landed a hard, open handed hit to John's round cheeks. John gave a groan of pleasure. Seth thought the rush was amazing and landed another hit, watching John's ass jiggle.

"Like that...Dimples?" Dean asked. He moved toward the head of the bed. "Hmm, do I fuck Kit or jam my cock down your throat?" Dean contemplated loudly as he grasped his member as it grew thick in his grasp.

John knew it was not his place to say which he wanted but his breath quickened at the words. Seth smirked as he squeezed the red cheeks. "I think he likes the idea of being fully used, Sir."

"You just don't want to get stuffed." Dean chuckled thickly. "But I also know he likes being a used bitch." He looked at John. "Okay, lift up one arm so I can get under you." John obeyed, his body heating more at the thought of being used in both ways at once. Seth gave a chuckle at the words, knowing Dean had read him correctly. He didn't mind bottoming but didn't enjoy it much when Dean was in one of his rougher moods.

Dean moved under John, propping against the head of the bed, stroking his cock. "Okay, Bitch...come and take it." John was shocked by how much Dean was calling him Pet and Bitch instead of Dimples but he was too hot to care. He moved until he was close enough to wrap his lips around the head of Dean's member and began to suck. "That's good." Dean told John as he placed his hands behind his head, pushing down some.

John almost gagged as he wasn't expecting the sudden push down. Seth was glad it was the older man and not him although he loved blow jobs. He took the lube and added a generous amount to his hard cock, giving it a few strokes.

"Love this don't you?" Dean asked John even though he couldn't speak as Dean guided John's mouth along his length. John looked up at Dean, his blue eyes clouded with desire. In the midst of his sexual excitement, deep down something told him Dean looked off. The deep love normally visible in the younger man's eyes seemed replaced by a glazed far away look. Seth moved behind John and parted his still flushed cheeks. He gave a pant as he lined up his cock and slowly pushed past the tight walls. Getting to top was a rare treat for him as Roman and Dean never allowed it.

"Give it to him good, Babe." Dean told Seth as he continued to work John's mouth.

The words was all the encouragement Seth needed. He almost felt like an equal as he gripped John's hips and pushed inside him. "Fuck, you feel good, Dimples." He couldn't help but moan out. John moaned around Dean's cock as he felt so filled.

"Yeah, that's what the bitch needed." Dean moaned. "Get him worn out nice and good." Seth felt almost compelled to give John as he needed. He gripped his hips and began to fuck him hard and fast. John cried out around Dean's cock at the waves of pleasurable energy.

"Yeah...that's it." Dean moaned as he thrusted upward, driving himself more into John's mouth. Seth hit John's sweet spot and the older man gave a loud cry. His balls drew up as he fought not to cum. "You going to wait until I say aren't you?" Dean told him. "A good boy that is going to hold off as long as his body allows." Dean moaned at the power rush he felt.

"You know he loves holding off for you, Sir." Seth grunted in between thrusts. He remembered well when Dean used to drive him crazy with orgasm denial in the past.

"Yes...makes it so much sweeter in the end...feels so good." Dean moaned

Seth began to pound John harder as the lust in him began to build. His balls were heard slapping off John's ample cheeks. "Fuck yes...feels so good, Babe...thanks for...letting me fuck him."

"Works out all the way around." Dean moaned. A smile tugged his lips and a gleam came to his eyes. The two men had no clue of the worry and fear clawing below the surface as Dean knew Jarriad's glee of feeding again so soon.

John felt as if his body was on edge and every sensation heightened to the brink. His blue eyes looked pleadingly up at Dean as he allowed his mouth to be used. Seth began to thrust deeper, chasing his own orgasm. "Fuck...so strong, Sir...so close."

"Not yet." Dean moaned with a pant. "Just a little more both of you."

"Fuck." Seth groaned out as he tried to control his throbbing cock. "You're driving me crazy, Sir." John just seemed to be heated more by the words of denial, hard pants leaving his nose as his chest heaved.

"That's it, Boys...good boys." Dean moaned. He panted a few moments longer, feeling the craved energy rising. "Okay, Boys...you can let go now."

Seth only lasted a few moments before he gave a string of curses and thrust deep to fill John. The waves of energy and pleasure seemed sucked from his body. It took a few minutes for the bliss to fade into blackness as Seth all but pulled out of the older man and passed out on the bed. John wanted to cum so badly but he needed to know his Master reached his peak first. He continued to suck on Dean while trying to hold off. "Being a stubborn pet aren't you?" Dean moaned. His head leaned back, closing his eyes. A deep moan and pants left his lips before he finally came.

John sucked down the essence before finally allowing his body to take what it craved. He shuddered as his peak felt so strong his eyes almost wanted to roll. The hand that had trailed to jerk his cock in Seth's absence was well coated as the world seemed to dim around him. He just felt so tired...so utterly spent. His eyes closed as he let the darkness pull him in, his large body falling to the side and almost landing on Seth.

A chilling smile crossed Dean's lips. The look to his eyes were one of glee filled darkness. He moved carefully from the bed. He moved to clean the men as he had the night before. Both men were so dead to the world they made no real movements as he set them beside one another in the bed. He then washed himself before moving to the couch to sit. His head fell to his hands as Jarriad withdrew from the forefront, leaving a scared and broken man with the aftermath,

John and Seth made no sound or movement. The only sign of life was the rising and falling of their bodies. They were beyond drained and dead to the world although it was not yet that late at night. Dean didn't even know how long he sat there before he moved to set the alarm clock on the nightstand in case John's phone wasn't set. He then climbed into the bed next to Seth. Dean felt he didn't deserve to be near them, but he knew if he didn't they would ask questions, He tried to close his eyes to sleep even if unsure how restful it would be.

The night past without a stir from either man. When the alarm went off neither man hardly moved. Dark circles could be seen under John's eyes as if the man had not gotten any rest at all and Seth's face was slightly pale. Dean woke to shut the alarm, looking them over. "Damn you." He cursed under his breath as he went to check Seth out more first. "Kit...Hey, Kit." Dean called, trying not to sound worried.

Seth gave a mumble but did not fully wake. He felt so tired, even more tired than when he just finished wrestling a PPV event. His eyes felt scratchy and heavy. "Hmmm?"

Dean may have felt a faint weight lifted hearing him. "Just rest...I need ot get ready for an interview. Just wanted you to know." Dean told him before kissing his forehead. He then moved from the bed to check John out. "Dimples?" He lightly shook him. John seemed even more out of it. He did not even stir. Dark patches under his eyes made him look beyond exhausted. Dean tried not to panic as he checked to make sure the older man was still breathing. "John? Johnny?" He tried to rouse him again.

John was indeed breathing but he just felt so tired. He was able to muster a mumble but his body just could not fully wake up. He felt as if every ounce of vitality had been drained from him. Dean bit his bottom lip. "You have work this morning?"

"Too tired." John managed to almost whisper with his eyes still shut. "Maybe I'm coming down sick."

"Do I need to call Jesse and let him know? Are you gonna miss anything?" Dean asked He hated hounding John, but he didn't want him in trouble.

John just mumbled as he felt his mind pulled back down into the darkness. He was even too tired to dream, "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Dean mumbled to himself. He moved to the phone, looking up Jesse's number. He found out John was not needed until the afternoon. Dean explained that John was sick so he could promise for him that he would be there. He was asked about a doctor and Dean told him if John wasn't better the next day he would. He hated leaving both men like that but he had no choice. He showered and dressed before rushing for the door. Neither man stirred as their bodies took the rest it so desperately needed.


	25. Chapter 25

Whenever Dean had a moment's rest he was cursing himself or more so Jarriad. He was at the arena early, sitting on a shipping crate back in one of the rarely used halls. His head leaned against a wall as he was in an argument with his unwanted guest. 'You can't keep doing this to them.' Dean demanded internally.

'They're strong.' Jarriad told Dean confidently then with a laugh.

'They are...but not for this!' Dean argued back.

'John handled it for months.' Jarriad hissed. 'What, you don't think your Kitten is as tough?'

'They couldn't get out of bed...they couldn't function past breathing!' Dean fumed. 'Pl-please I wo-won't tell...bu-but you need to cut back. You don't cut back you will kill them. Then what will you have?'

'We will see.' Was the only reply Jarriad offered before he would speak no more at the moment.

Roman walked past Dean a few minutes later and stopped seeing him. "Hey, Man. You okay? I hadn't heard from you since they went to pick you up."

Dean lifted his head, giving a cringe. His lips curled in a sneer before he realized it. He closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Sorry, Man...not exactly."

"What's wrong?" Roman backed up slightly at the look Dean had given him. For a brief second the blue eyes had held pure malice and hatred.

"I...I can't go into it...just something happened. I'm handling it." Dean moved to hop off the crate. "Go-gotta go." He turned, rushing down the hall like he had fire on his heels.

Roman shook his head as he watched Dean go. "What the...?" He decided to give John a call after the show before Dean had a chance to reach the hotel. He walked to the locker room to prepare for his match.

Dean stopped moving once his heart stopped wanting to pound. "What the fuck?" He huffed, collapsing against a wall. He fished for his phone. If Roman was there he figured it was late enough for John to have made it to the arena he hoped. He pulled it out, dialing John's number.

"Hello." A tired voice was heard that sounded nothing like John's happy demeanor.

"Where you at?" Dean asked, worried.

"Arena...getting ready for my promo." John sounded off. "I slept all day and barely made it. I think I caught some type of flu or something."

"Okay. I'm heading for your locker room." Dean told him, heading down the hall. He just wanted to see John to try to put his mind at ease...or would it worry him more?

"Okay." John said quietly and hung up the phone. When Dean entered John's room the older man was dressed in his ring gear. His face looked pale and he looked tired.

Dean's heart sank, seeing John. He made sure the door was shut before he walked over to him, pulling him into a hug. He fought not to break down and cry or more so just confess. John was touched by Dean's rare show of unreserved affection. "I'll be fine." He whispered. "Probably just caught a bug in one of these towns. I'll be okay after some rest. Kit is already better."

"Good...Good." Dean slowly stepped back. "I...I didn't even want to leave you guys alone this morning." Dean told John, still feeling like shit knowing he was the cause and couldn't say a word.

"I know you had work." John's blue eyes looked slightly bloodshot. "Damn, the last thing I remember we were all playing. You made me hold off so long...but it was great in the end."

"May be best if we hold off playing for a couple days." Dean suggested.

"Yeah...the way I feel now...but what about your needs?" John asked. He knew the Master's wishes came first.

"I'll be fine." Dean told him. The moment the words left his mouth he cringed, feeling a strong tightening of his chest causing him to stumble. "Da-damn heartburn." He mumbled with a cough.

"You okay?" John looked worried at the way Dean winced.

"Yeah...just some coney dogs while on the run today." Dean tried to laugh.

"Oh...okay." John yawned. "Damn, need to be careful during my match. I face Shea tonight."

"Damn..,if you tell him you're under the weather...maybe he can help you out." Dean wondered.

"Yeah...he is in our group you know." John reminded him.

"Oh yeah you did mention that." Dean told him. "Well, go on then...I would think he would be in catering chowing."

John nodded and excused himself. He felt tired but tried to shake it off as he walked, smiling at his coworkers as he saw them. He saw Sheamus standing with a full plate in catering and walked over close. "Hey, Man."

Sheamus looked over with a beaming smile. "Oy' Johnny Boy. What can I do for ya Fella?" He tilted his head, looking faintly concerned, the smile faltering some at John's washed out appearance. "Ye feelin alright?"

"I'll be okay...just feeling a bit under the weather." John assured him. He lowered his voice and leaned in a little. "I have a new Dom...we've played a lot lately and I guess I'm worn out."

"Yeah, need to be watching those things. Ye work hard and they need to understand that." Sheamus told him. "While it ye job to serve it be theirs to look out for ye well being." The large man told him, shifting his plate to pat John on the shoulder. "We have thee second half thee show...why don't ya go catch a power nap?"

John gave a smile and nodded thank you. He walked back to his private room and set the alarm on his phone. When it went off for his match he forced his body up even though he felt more groggy than before. He did a short promo that led to the match with Sheamus. The Irishman pulled a little more than normal but John just felt in a fog of exhaustion. He could hear the crowd but it all seemed a blur to him. At one point Sheamus tossed him into the corner and he fell backward to land on his back. He gave a pained groan as white pain traveled up his leg as he felt his right ankle twist awkwardly around. He just laid stunned a moment, looking up at Sheamus. Sheamus played his part with a sneer and went to try to pick John up. He felt the older man was more dead weight than normal, backing him into the corner to whisper to him, seeing if he was okay.

John gave a small groan at the pain shooting up my leg. "No...can't stand on my right ankle." He mouthed quickly. "Landed wrong." He knew he was scheduled to win but doubted he could move to pin Sheamus or even convincingly give him an AA now.

"Shove back...jumped." Sheamus mouthed as he tried to make a show of fighting for position with John, hoping he got the idea.

John had a hard time focusing on the words but he gave the large Irishman a hard shove. He fought not to let his leg collapse under him to give the illusion he was okay. Sheamus rolled with the shove to make it look harder then it was. Rusev and Wade came around to check on him. As he got up, Sheamus quietly relayed a jump and told them to be careful of the right leg. All three men swarmed the ring. Wade and Rusev focused on John, getting the bell to ring while Sheamus was tying up the ref but in reality was explaining why they changed the end. The three men finally left the ring, gloating in normal heel fashion.

John laid on the mat hoping he could get up. He slowly stood to his feet and winced. He felt like all eyes were on him as he took a small step and then another. Randy was coming down the ramp for the next match as he slowly tried to climb from the ring without falling on his ass. A trainer was rushing to the ring to help John to the back. He hooked an arm under John's so John could lean on him. John gave his thanks and let the trainer help him. He saw the concern in Randy's normally cold eyes as he passed him.

Dean saw everything on the monitor. He cursed every second that passed. When the trainer got John back to the trainers room he began to check him over. "It may be best we get an x-ray of that ankle and make sure it is just a sprain."

John gave a nod. He winced at the pain as his ankle was swollen badly. "Sure, Doc. That's a good idea."

"I know how you guys feel about ambulances...so you have someone that can drive you?" The trainer asked as he moved to a supply cabinet they traveled with.

"I...think so. I have a few buddies." John replied. He knew he could ask Dean and if Dean was unable Randy would. They always had each other's backs.

"Okay." The trainer brought crutches over. "I'll help you back to your locker room so you can call them. Use these to get there." John took the crutches and slowly made his way to the locker room. Once he reached it he sat on one of the benches and thanked the trainer. He pulled out his phone and dialed Dean's number first.

"Hello?" Dean replied as he picked up the phone as he was sitting in the general locker room.

"Hey...um, I sprained my ankle in my match. The Doc wants me to go have an X-ray done to make sure it's just a sprain. Are you available to drive me?" John asked.

"Yeah...yeah...I'll be right there. Where are you?" Dean replied, feeling even lower.

"In my locker room. Thanks...I hate putting you out." John confessed.

"You're not...I drove myself today. Be right there." Dean hung up, heading for the room.

John told the trainer he had a ride and the trainer moved on. The door of the locker room opened a few minutes later and John expected to see Dean. Instead, Randy stood in front of him still sweaty from his match and in his ring gear. "Hey." John offered a slight smile if a pained one.

"What the fuck happened out there?" Randy asked as he walked more into the room. His eyes moved to the foot that was missing it's shoe.

John felt like Randy was about to blow up at him again. "Tone your temper down, Ran...I fell wrong and sprained my ankle...I was coming down sick I think and was off my game."

"Well, pardon a guy being worried about a friend." Randy replied. "Rome said Dean was acting off earlier. Any clue what's up?"

"You were yelling...sorry, I'm not myself tonight." John sighed. "About Dean no I haven't seen him all day."

"Yeah...said dude was off then acted like he was trying to avoid him and rush off. Well, take care of yourself and keep me updated okay?" Randy's steely eyes looked concerned even if his tone was abrupt.

John nodded. "Sure. Thanks for stopping by." Randy patted him on the back before leaving.

It was a few minutes before Dean walked in. "Sorry for the delay." He spoke very sincerely. He saw the crutches. "I'll get your bag for you." He headed over for it.

"Thanks." John stood, slowly using the crutches. He gave a wince as even moving sent pain up his leg. "I acted like a damn rookie tonight. It was all my fault. Shea even tried to pull." The pain had woke him up somewhat for now.

"I feel partly responsible." Dean told John as he helped him towards the lot.

John grunted as he walked. "Why would you blame yourself?"

"Because you and Seth were so tired from before...we shouldn't have...well, you know." Dean told him as they reached the car. He got the door for John before loading the bags in the trunk. John groaned as he slowly lowered into the passenger's side. His swollen ankle was almost unbearable.

Dean got in and started the car. "Can you use your phone to find the directions?"

John leaned his head back in the car, panting at the pain. "Yes, Master." He turned on his iPhone and searched for the address before putting it into the GPS.

"Thank you." Dean told him before he started to make the small drive. He knew John didn't want to hear it, so he kept his feeling of guilt inside. "I'll call Kit once you are taken back."

"Okay...about what you said...it's not your fault, Master. You said we should skip last night and I acted disappointed. I didn't think simple sex would hit me so hard." John explained.

"I should have been sterner." Dean told him. John grew quiet as he knew it was a losing battle. He was in a lot of pain and felt so tired again. Dean reached the hospital and parked. "Wait here I'll get a nurse or orderly with a chair for you."

"Yes, Sir." John nodded. He tried to breathe through the pulsing pain.

Dean got out and headed inside. To his relief he found out the trainer called ahead from the arena since that was the closest hospital. Dean came out with an orderly rolling a wheelchair leading him to the car and opened the passenger side for John. "Your chariot awaits."

John chuckled as he slowly climbed out and into the wheelchair. He had been injured countless times before but he was in agonizing pain. The orderly wheeled John into the hospital. Dean locked the car and headed inside. They took John back right away as they were expecting him. Dean had to go to the waiting area. He found a quiet corner before he called Seth.

Seth was lounging on a couch in the suite when his phone went off. He saw it was Dean and hurried to answer. "Hey, it's late. You guys okay?"

"No." Dean sighed. "John twisted his ankle tonight. We are at the hospital for him to get an X-ray to make sure it is just a sprain."

"Fuck...damn, I feel his pain." Seth said honestly. "I was able to train a little without my brace today so at least we both won't be down too much at once."

"I feel bad...I know John said I shouldn't. He got hurt because he was tired. I know he wanted last night, but should have stayed firm." Dean made a faint sound as he gave a cringe of discomfort.

"You okay? You sound like you took a few good hits yourself." Seth said as he sat up. "I don't blame you...we all wanted it."

"Yeah...just heartburn. Stress I guess." Dean replied.

"What should I do? Catch a cab over?" Seth asked his Dom.

"No...No...have no clue what you would do here." Dean told him. "Well, keep me informed." Seth replied.

"I will...night...I have a feeling you'll be passed out by the time we get in." Dean told Seth before hanging up. He just watched the tv playing in the room as he waited for word. Seth moved to straighten the room. He pulled down the covers in the empty bed for John before taking a warm shower and relaxing on the couch with his phone. Dean tried to calm down but he kept feeling like a bundle of nerves. He hate this feeling. He felt guilty and helpless.

The doctor finally walked out to the waiting Dean hours later. "Are you the gentleman who brought in Mr. Cena?" He asked, looking at his clipboard.

Dean stood up. "Yes...how's he doing?"

"He has a severe sprain but that's all thankfully. It is very swollen at the moment and he's in a lot of pain so I gave him a prescription for that. He'll have to use crutches and keep it wrapped for awhile. I also told him he will need around four to six weeks recovery time. He can leave now if you'll pull your vehicle to the front." The doctor told Dean.

"Yeah, sure thing. Thanks." Dean told the doctor before he headed out for the car.

It was a few minutes after Dean moved the car that John was wheeled out in a chair. His ankle was wrapped as he was helped into the car and his crutches placed in the back seat. He thanked the orderly and buckled himself in. "Kit said he would have the bed ready for you when we got in." Dean told him. "A month at least hmm? Guess you will be going home then?"

John sighed deeply."But you said you can't go there."

Dean sighed. "No. What then?"

"I could follow you guys on my bus...maybe do a little out of the ring company work." John said at last. "It's been in for repairs but it's finished now."

"Bus? Damn...well I guess. How soon can it get to a location?" Dean wondered.

"I can call my driver and have it here by tomorrow sometime." John told him.

"Should Seth and I travel separate to keep suspicions down?" Dean wondered. "Well and also space."

"Up to you two...just so you know my bus is huge. I have a king sized bed and full bath in it." John paused a moment. "I'm thinking of coming out as gay now that Nikki is with Dolph...Hunter will have to deal."

"Fuck..that takes balls...but if you do it too soon they will think you been cheating on Nikki...unless you plan to come clean about it being for show?" Dean asked.

"I may have to...not like I'm coming out as bisexual...I'm admitting to being flat out gay." John sighed. "I'm tired of the lies and pretending."

"Well, good for you." Dean smiled. John tried to stay awake on the drive home. They had given him medicine for the pain and it was making him beyond drowsy.

"Almost there." Dean told John, noticing he got quiet. They were parking a few minutes later. "I'll get the bags in the morning...let's worry about getting you up to the room." John was able to get out of the car with Dean's help and used his crutches to take the elevator to their suite. When they finally made it Seth was sound asleep in the main bed. The other was arranged for John. Dean helped John into the bed and got his one shoe off. "Need help with anything else?"

"Can you help me with my clothes?" John looked ashamed to ask as he pulled off his t-shirt.

"Sure. I'll get the belt then we will prop you up to lower the shorts." Dean instructed and help John to do so, leaving him in his boxers.

"Thank you." John said quietly. His eyes looked glazed from the medicine.

"Okay...just rest I'll leave the bathroom light on in case you need to get there." Dean told him, helping him into the bed and pulling the blanket up.

"Night, Master." John said. He wished the shadows were nearby to keep him company. Dean stripped and got into the other bed next to Seth. He didn't want to accidently bump John's leg during the night. He was so drained from stress it didn't take long for him to fall asleep. It was early morning when Dean began tossing in his sleep with ragged breath as again he was in a war or argument with Jarriad. John was up as he was in pain again. His ankle throbbed and he had not been able to fill the prescription yet. He thought about things as he laid and wondered why Dean had not kissed him goodnight as always the night before. The younger man just acted so off lately.

Sweat beaded on Dean's forehead. Why did he even try to reason with Jarriad? Why not just let it kill him? Not like it would stop it though right? Jarriad would just seek another host or just torment John in his dreams again.

John gave a pained groan in the bed as the pain was almost unbearable. He shifted and felt it go all the way up his leg.

Dean jolted in bed, sitting up his eyes widened in a panic in the dim light. Shortly after he heard John and he got up, moving over. "The meds from the hospital wearing off?" He asked the older man even as he swayed slightly.

"Y-Yeah...fuck, it's pretty bad." John whispered to not wake Seth. "Sorry I woke you."

"It...it's fine. Did they give you any extra pills to hold you to morning?" Dean asked.

"I think only two. In the bag with my prescription." John motioned to a small bag on the nightstand out of reach.

"I'll get you some water." Dean headed for the bathroom, almost stumbling as he went. He tried to shake the feeling as he returned and gave John the water. "Did they tell you one at a time or both?"

"B-Both...it's a dose that should last six hours until I can get the order filled." John said as he gritted his teeth.

Dean gave John both pills. "I-I'll call the front and ask about a 24 hours ph-pharmacy." The way Dean sounded he was lucky to know his name let alone ask anything complicated.

"Are you okay?" John asked, looking at Dean. "I'm sorry I woke you so early."

"It's fine...need to get this done...right?" Dean told John as he tried to keep his balance. It seemed if Dean was not going to let Jarriad mess with them then he would be the target.

"Thanks." John said. He still worried about Dean but he let it go. He swallowed both pills and hoped the pain would lessen soon.

Dean went to the bag, finding the script before he moved to the hotel phone to call the front desk. He explained the situation. He found out they had a messenger that could take the script to a pharmacy nearby that was open. The service they used was bonded so they assured Dean it was safe and the cost of the script would just be charge to the room. They would send someone up right away to get the script and it could just be called for in the morning to be delivered when they woke up.

John slipped back into a deep sleep once the pills took effect. His face looked tired and drawn from the pain and Jarriad's influence. Once Dean was done with the messenger he returned to bed himself, hoping there would be no more issues that night. The next morning Dean got the medication for John while John scheduled for his tour bus to meet up with them, refusing to leave the road. Dean had a house show that night and told John to take it easy.

Dean got to the arena to get ready for that night. He saw Randy as he was coming in. Seeing the older man his eyes narrowed, walking over. "Randy!" He yelled.

Randy actually jumped, looking over not expecting someone to yell at him in such a hostile tone. "What is it Dean? Is John okay?"

"Don't worry about him." Dean told him shortly.

"What? Why the hell wouldn't I worry about him?" Randy bit back, feeling defensive.

"Just don't worry about him and stay away from him. John is none of your concern. You hear me?" Dean hissed. Pure malice dripped in his tone.  
"Oh, I hear you all right." Randy replied. "But unlike him...I don't need to fucking listen to you." Randy told him, leaning closer. "I suggest you watch who you try to push around and threaten. That or things can become quite ugly for you. I've been in this company longer than you've been wrestling."

Dean's eyes narrowed even more. "I would watch it, Orton...or maybe it will be you that things get ugly for." Dean replied. "I will tell you one last time. "Don't be sniffing or messing with John again." Dean then turned, heading back down the hall.

"What the fuck?" Randy questioned before heading for his locker room.

John was lounging on the king sized bed on his bus when his cellphone went off. He grunted as it was difficult to move with his foot wrapped. He managed to grab it before the song Voices stopped. "Hey, Ran."

"Hey, John." Randy sounded short as his temper was still raised. "How you doing?" He tried to take care of the niceties first.

"Um, I'm doing okay just in a shitload of pain. I also hate being laid up but that's how it is." John laughed. "Thanks for calling. It means a lot."

"Well, then tell your D to back the fuck off." Randy snapped before he could catch himself. He took a deep breath. "Sorry, John."

John looked confused as he tried to think of a reply. "Uh...I'm lost, Ran. Where did that come from?"

"He just yelled at me and told me off...to stay the fuck away from you. That you were none of my concern. Oh, yeah...in an open area at that!" Randy told him.

"Damn." John was taken off guard by the words. He thought for a moment. "I'm sorry, Ran. I have no idea why he would say that. He was even cool with us all playing together."

"I know...but now he said he doesn't want me even checking on you...well, fuck him. You're my friend and he doesn't fucking control my life. That may be you guys things...but not me." Randy started to sound irate again.

"Of course, I want you in my life. We always have each other's backs, Man. I'll talk to him later." John tried to soothe his friend. "He may be my Dom but I would never turn my back on you."

"Good...well guess I'll talk to you later...maybe I'll send you get well flowers." Randy tried to laugh. "So, what are you home?"

"Nah, I'm on my tour bus. I decided to stalk you guys awhile so I can be close since Dean can't come to my place right now." John explained.

"Um...okay...why?" Randy questioned.

John looked around even though he was alone in the room. "Remember when we were all worried because he went to face...Jarriad? Well, he won the fight but there must be residual energy from it on him. He said going to my place bothers him since I had it blessed. Also, I can't wear my collar around him right now because the shadows have turned on him." Slowly, a light bulb went off in John's mind. "Fuck...what did he say to you exactly?" He remembered how much Jarriad was jealous and hated Randy.

Randy was quiet as he tried to think. "He told me to leave you alone, to not be sniffing around you. I told him he better watch who he tries pushing around or it could get ugly...he warned me again to stay away from you or things could get ugly for me." Randy gave a laugh. "Like he scares me."

John did not join in the laughing. "Ran, this is going to sound insane...but that sounds exactly like the type of thing Jarriad used to say. He threatened to go after you multiple times because he was jealous...since Dean fought him the shadows no longer want to be with him...and he calls me and Seth Pet. That was Jarriad's term for me."

The laughter ended on Randy's end as his face grew more serious. "What, you think he may be possessed or something?"

"It's all I can think of. He said those shadows have protected him for years...but they hated Jarriad. And he refuses to go to my blessed house." John said in a serious tone. "Fuck."

"That could also explain why he avoids Rome….okay, so now what?" Randy asked.

"I have no idea. I don't know if he's fully possessed or just has lingering effects from Jarriad." John sighed. "I see the supernatural world at times but that's about all."

"Lingering effects would have him sound like it would it?" Randy took a deep breath. "Okay...maybe I will give his outburst tonight a bit of a slide...but it better get worked out soon."

"I'll try to see what's going on." John sighed. "Thanks for calling."

"Okay, Johnny...be careful. Catcha around." Randy told him before he hung up to get changed for the night.

John laid back on the bed and tried to relax. He felt sick and stressed. "I miss you, Momma." John said out loud. "And so does Dean. It feels empty without you guys."

Randy was walking backstage when he saw Roman talking to Nattie. He walked over, clasping him on his shoulder. "Hey, Guys."  
"Hey, Randy...how's it going." Nattie asked.

"Good, Good...am I interrupting something?" Randy wondered.

"No, just hanging." Her phone went off and she looked at it. "Damn...I really need to take this. Excuse me." She opened it as she walked away.

Randy gave a sigh of relief then looked at Roman. "You free a few minutes?"

Roman gave a nod. "Sure thing. I'm free for awhile." He wondered what the older man wanted to talk to him about.

Randy led Roman back to his private locker room. He closed the door, looking at him. "I think...well, John thinks he may know what happened with Dean and you last night."

Roman crossed his arms as he moved to sit down. He gave a nod. "Really? I've been confused as hell about it."

"Well, there are two theories and neither one is good. First, when he fought that...thing it I guess you can say...infected him. He can't go near John's house with the protection wards. The second one is that Dean may not have won after all and it is possessing him. " Randy said.

Roman gave a nervous chuckle, shaking his head. "That's crazy, Man. Sounds like the Twilight Zone."

"Okay...how about him calling me out in public and telling me to stay the hell away from John or it could get ugly?" Randy informed him.

"Damn...he said that to you?" Roman's eyes reflected surprise.

"Yeah he did...granted it was after I told him to watch who he tried to order and push around because it could get ugly for him. Not that I would really do it, but he was pissing me off when he yelled at me and ordered me to forget about my best friend because I was wondering how he was doing." Randy replied.

"Damn, that does sound like...that thing. I hope John and Seth are careful." Roman said at last.

"I'm guessing John will fill Seth in...and I hope they will be careful now. I am guessing that is why he has been avoiding you...your strong religious faith." Randy told him.

Roman nodded. "I doubt he'll hurt them...he would see them as a strong source of energy. I'm worried he may try to drain John too much though."

"Yeah. It makes you wonder if that is why he was so tired last night and got hurt." Randy replied with a growl as he was beginning to see red again. He was very protective of his buddy.

Roman gave a slow nod. "Makes sense. No offense, Randy but I've played with John and Seth more than you. John has a huge sex drive and would never turn Dean down. If Jarriad is using Dean to drain him every time he was probably dead on his feet."

"Exactly." Randy sighed before rubbing his temples.

"We'll keep an eye on them. Dean can rage all he wants." Roman tried to assure Randy.

"Thanks, Man...well, I have my match soon." Randy told him. Roman reached to pull Randy close to where he sat. He jokingly tilted his head and puckered his full lips. Randy chuckled before leaning down to kiss Roman for a few moments before breaking the kiss.

Roman gave Randy's ass a light swat when the kiss broke. "You know, we haven't had any alone time in awhile. A guy can feel neglected."

"Sorry...when did you want to um...make a date?" Randy asked.

"After the show?" Roman checked. "I'll even let you have my ass."

Randy shifted with a smirk. "Sounds fun."

"Good." Roman gave a smile. He honestly preferred to top but he knew Randy did as well and it was only fair. "See you after the show then."

"Back here or at the hotel?" Randy didn't know it Roman road in alone or with someone.

"Better meet at the hotel. Don't want to take risks of being outed. I'm a loud SOB." Roman gave a throaty laugh.

"I didn't mean doing it here!" Randy exclaimed, slapping Roman in the chest. "I meant riding there together or alone."

Roman laughed. "We can ride together. I used to ride with Dean but he's avoiding me as we know."

"Yeah...hope that gets straightened soon." Randy laughed. "Maybe you can get some holy water and throw it on him.

"Ha ha." Roman groaned. "Hey, I know your family's religious too. Maybe your mom can do an exorcism."

"H ha...Ma would kill me if she even thought I got mixed in that shit." Randy told him.

Roman nodded. "Doubt she'd like the idea of us either...probably about as much as my family would."

"Right...and you want to add the fact I have a pissed off demon that maybe after me for fucking my best friend on top of it?" Randy rolled his eyes. "My ma's a Sunday school teacher."

"I get your point." Roman gave a grimace. "Fuck our lives. Oh well." He stood to prepare for his match.

A knock came on the door. "Randy, you're due at Gorilla." Someone yelled through the door.

"Fuck." Randy grumbled. "RIGHT THERE!" He yelled back. He rushed out the door and through the halls. Roman did his normal pre-match routine before it was his time to go out. With so many being currently out injured he was the current WWE Champion. After his match Randy went to change then wait on Roman. His mind kept racing and he kept worrying about John. He had to clear his head though. Tonight he just need to focus on him and Roman. Their relationship needed to grow.


	26. Chapter 26

(Wow three updates this week. I had a little spare time so hope you enjoy. Our thoughts and prayers go out to the families of the victims in Florida. It is a heart breaking thing.) Rose and Jade

Roman finally made it to where Randy was waiting outside of his locker room. His hair was damp from a shower and hung down loose. "Sorry I took so long. Last match and all."

"Hey, it's cool. I remember how it is...well, minus the hair care." Randy laughed.

"I'm ready now though." Roman shouldered his bag and the two men walked through the arena to the parking lot. Randy led them to his rental, of course waving to a few fans before he opened the trunk for them.

Roman tossed in his bag. He was eager to get back to the hotel. Both men got in the car and took off. "Well, at least for now we can breathe." Randy stated as he moved his right hand to Roman's leg.

Roman gave a shaky breath at even the slight touch from Randy. "Yeah..it's nice to have privacy." He had no idea why Randy turned him on so much despite the fact the Viper was far from his type.

"I know I need to behave until we get in the room." Randy gave Roman's leg a light squeeze before pulling it away to place it back on the wheel.

Roman cleared his throat. "Uh...yeah." He gave his clothed cock a discreet squeeze in the dark vehicle.

Randy curled his lip with a smirk. "Am I heating your blood already?"

"Sorry...I was thinking about it all evening...guess my sex drive is almost as high as John's at times." The Samoan admitted.

"Don't be sorry." Randy told him. "I did start." He laughed. Roman chuckled. The men arrived at the hotel and parked in the parking lot before making their way inside to Randy's room.

Randy dropped his bag after shutting the door. He was already kicking his sneakers off and pulling off his t-shirt. "What, no wining and dining first?" Roman joked. He eyed Randy as he took off his own shirt then bent to get his shoes.

"I think we're past that phase don't you? Unless you're hungry?" Randy commented before he could remove his jeans.

"I'm hungry all right." Roman smirked as he slowly began to take off his pants.

Randy chuckled. "A different hunger." He then went to finish stripping. Roman stood watching Randy after he was stripped naked. The Samoan's thick cock was already standing hard from his tanned body. "Fuck." Randy panted as he looked Roman over. The younger man was quite the impressive specimen. He swallowed before moving to his grooming bag. Roman tried to stay cool as bottoming always made him a little nervous. He was so used to topping this was still a new thing for him.

Randy grabbed the lube, walking over. "Put out your hand for me." Roman put out his hand, looking confused. Randy put a little lube on Roman's hand then his own. He then dropped the lube, taking his clean hand to hook it behind Roman's head. He pulled him down into a heated kiss. He then took his slicked hand to grasp Roman's cock, slowly stroking it. Roman followed suit, grasping Randy's cock to stroke it to life while their tongues fought for dominance. A growl left the Samoan's chest. Randy moaned at the kiss and the touch. His hips moved slightly, thrusting into Roman's grasp. Roman ' s hips moved as well, almost in unison. The sounds of their moans filled the air.

Randy moved his lips to just under Roman's right ear, nibbling it remembering it was a hot spot on the large man. Roman groaned, his eyes drifting shut. "Fuck...the way you make me want you."

"Isn't that the point?" Randy whispered with a husky tone. "Ready to go lay down for me?"

Roman gave a shaky breath. "How you want me? On my back or stomach?"

Randy stopped touching Roman to think. "Back...I love seeing the look on your face when I take you." Roman licked his lips before giving what he thought was a cool nod. He let go of Randy and walked to the bed, lying down on his back. Honestly, this was maybe his second or third time bottoming and he was nervous. Roman prided himself on being tough and would never show his fear. Also, Randy seemed to get so much enjoyment from the act. Randy bent to pick up the dropped lube before moving for the bed. He applied more lube to a couple fingers. "Okay...spread them." He told Roman thickly. Roman slowly parted his legs to give Randy the access he needed. His dark hair hung down around his face.

Randy moved to stand next to Roman. He bent to work the slicked fingers carefully between Roman's cheeks. As he did he moved to run his tongue around Roman's darkened nipple. He then slowly pushed them inside. Roman panted at the entry. It was not really painful just a slight stretch for him. Randy's tongue on his chest felt like liquid fire. Randy wrapped his lips around the nipple to suck lightly as well as still run the tip of his tongue over it as he slowly slid his fingers in and out to loosen Roman up before he would begin to scissor them.

Roman was mostly quiet until the older man's fingers brushed his prostate. He gave a groan, his back arching at the jolts. Randy moaned, pulling his head up. "Ready for me?"

Roman gave a throaty laugh. "As ready as I'll ever be for that big cock."

Randy withdrew his fingers and moved between Roman's legs. "You're not a slouch either Big Boy." Randy commented before he moved to work into position to begin slowly pushing in.

Roman tried not to tense at the thick stretch. "Thanks...we Samoans are all...well endowed."

"Well, I'm not interested in the others." Randy moaned as he pushed all the way in. "Fuck, you squeeze me so nicely."

"I should be tight as fuck. You're the only one who's ever fucked me." Roman said. "As for not wanting the others...good."

"How often doesn't matter." Randy chuckled before he started to move. He moaned, closing his eyes. "Fuck, you feel good."

Roman gave a moan as the discomfort began to mellow into pleasure. It seemed Randy found his prostrate right away."Guess I feel good too." Randy moaned. "Not gonna last long now we're in the main event."

"Well, give me time to get there too." Roman laughed as he moved a hand to jerk his cock. "Feel good to fuck the champion?"

"I will...and yes it's good." Randy moaned.

"I don't give this ass to just anyone." Roman said with a hint of his cocky smirk.

"Sure hope not." Randy told him as he grasped his hand over Roman's to help stroke him. "Mmmm yeah that's it."

It was a few minutes before Roman began to actually moan loudly. His back arched. "Fuck...feels so good...almost there...damn."

"That's it, Big Boy...yeah...let me see it." Randy told him. "Almost there myself."

Roman ' s body tensed and his movements became more intense. "Yeah...yeah...just like that...damn!" He began to hit his peak, shooting all over everything in reach. Randy moaned, thrusting as Roman tensed. He then thrusted deep with a few quick thrusts as he moaned out his own release.

Roman looked up at Randy in a rare show of vulnerability. Several emotions crossed his face. "I...think I love you." Passed his lips before he knew it.

Randy looked a little surprised as he panted. Did he actually hear him right? He gave a weak smile and a slow nod. He pulled out to fall next to Roman on the bed. "Gu-guess that's why you can open up to me." He fought for his breath. "Same...th-that's why I was...fuck...I was scared when we fought at John's place."

"I was an ass...I'm trying to do better though." Roman felt relieved Randy had returned the feelings. "Guess I owe John a big thank you. He thought we were a good match."

Randy laughed. "Yeah...me too...on both points."

"Sometimes this primal side comes out in me and I just want to dominate. I have to realize that's not you any more than I would enjoy being dominated by you." Roman said.

"Good thing I'm a softy when I top." Randy laughed. Roman laughed. The men enjoyed the rest of the night together and tried not to dwell on the trouble looming over everything.

Meanwhile, as John slept on the bus he found himself once again walking the corridors of the mental institution from his previous nightmare. As he walked the lonely hallways, he heard the familiar sound of a man's broken weeping. John pushed open the last door and saw Seth with his hands clasped together as if begging or in prayer. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he took in the sight in front of him. "Baby, please come back to me...I love you. I need you." Dean gave only an animalistic snarl as he jerked his head in the confining straight jacket. His hair was wild and his eyes a bloodshot red. He looked more like a caged beast than a man. It was as if his humanity had been stripped away.

An orderly held onto his arm as he addressed Seth cooley. "I'm sorry, Sir. Mr. Ambrose has not spoken in days now. He is dangerous and extremely violent. We have to keep him on a strict pill regimen for our own safety when he is not restrained." Seth's shoulders slumped as if his last hope was gone.

As John watched the scene he suddenly felt a presence behind him. "You see, my Darling?" Jarriad whispered into his ear. "I inhabited his body but you just had to keep fighting me. You fought me until I grew tired of the drama and just left him. I took his mind along with me though. You are still mine in the end as you always should have been...pity he had to pay the price for you."

John shook his head in horror. "NO! Don't do this! He's a good man!"

Jarriad's hot breath was felt against John's neck. "It was your choice, my darling. We are joined for life but you had to cling to him...at least he doesn't have a family to mourn him...no one but the pathetic Kitten of a man who cries every night."

John was almost afraid to ask. "W-Where am I in all this? Don't I care about him too?"

Jarriad waved a hand and the scene changed. John saw himself sitting alone in his Florida home. He had lost muscle mass due to depression and dark circles were under his eyes from being constantly drained. He looked so broken and all alone. "You refused to take the easy way so I claimed you...consumed you with no times for rest in between...they feared you were ill and you lost your job after constantly injuring yourself and being a threat to others...I will drain you until you can no longer perform and then take your life's energy before searching for another." The words were spoken so coldly they made

John shudder. "No! Please! I'll do what you say! Anything but this!" John sat up in bed, his heart pounding. He realized he was on the bus and it had all been a dream. He could not stop shaking at the images in his mind.


	27. Chapter 27

(Hope you enjoy the update and Money In the Bank tomorrow. I will be posting the update for Two Sides tomorrow.) Rose

Time passed after Dean finished his show. He packed his gear and headed for the employee's lot that housed the semi-trucks with all the equipment as well as the traveling tour buses. He walked over to John's bus, knocking. The driver checked before opening. "Hey, Ron." Dean greeted, being introduced to the man earlier. "Boss in?" He asked.

"In back. Come on board." The older man greeted.

"Thanks." Dean hopped up, setting his gear down.

"You still ridin with us?" The driver asked.

"Yep. Sure am." Dean told him.

"You cool with me touching your bag?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. You can stow it...thanks." Dean headed for the closed door, knocking on it. Seth was curled up in the front, playing a game on his tablet when Dean boarded. His long hair was pulled back into a messy bun and he was dressed casually in jeans and a black metal band t-shirt. Dean looked back, spotting Seth. "Hey...you check on him recently?"

Seth shook his head. "He said he was going to take a nap until you got in. So, I gave him his space."

"Okay. I need the check on him..I am sure sleep was the best thing for him." Dean said, knocking again.

The door opened slowly with a very shaken John standing in nothing but a pair of shorts. His eyes were dark with pain. "Hey, come on in." He stepped back some.

"When did you take a pill last?" Dean asked John, seeing the pain.

"Been awhile..guess I slept longer than I mean to." John sat on the edge of the bed. He reached to grab the pill bottle. "Can we talk?"

"Private?" Dean asked, stepping in more.

"Yeah." John pulled out a pill and grabbed a bottle of water nearby. He swallowed the pill, making a face as the water was a little warm.

Dean moved to slide the door shut then looked at John. "What is it?"

"How long were you going to wait before telling me about Jarriad? That you lost to him?" John asked bluntly. "You think I'm so blind I can't tell the difference?"

Panic filled Dean's eyes as his chest heaved. "Wh-what? What do you mean?" His heart raced as he heard the warnings playing in his mind. "I...I told you I was affected...weakened."

"You're acting just like him...You've been calling me Pet instead of Dimples, you can't go around my place...now tonight Ran called and told me what you said to him. That's not like you...it sounded word for word like him." John said. "Hell, you've been avoiding Rome and he's your best friend."

Dean cringed, his hand clutching near his chest. He panted hard as he closed his eyes. "I ca-can't" He mumbled

Slowly his head raised and eyes opened with a dark gleam to them as he moved closer to the bed where John was until he stood, straddling John's legs. He leaned closer, looking down at him. An alluring yet cold smile danced across his lips. "Hello...Jarriad." John said, trying to keep his cool even with his heart pounding. "Leave him alone...this isn't right."

Dean moved a hand, brushing it under John's jaw. "I am only giving you want you wanted from me My Dear One."

"I don't want this...it's not fair to take everything from him...you're running away his only best friend...I told you I love him." John tried to force his voice not to raise.

Jarriad's hand moved to John's throat, leaning down. "You are mine...and only mine." He told John in a deep warning. "You wanted flesh and blood….I gave you that." He leaned in, pressing his lips to John's. John hated that his body wanted to grow warm and his mind grow foggy the moment their lips met. A small groan passed his lips before he could stop it. Jarriad moved one hand down John's chest, tracing the contours of his older man seemed almost powerless in Jarriad's presence. His head was in a thick fog he could not seem to shake as his cock twitched inside his loose shorts.

Jarriad moved his lips to the side of John's neck as he moved to almost sit on his lap, straddling it. "So hard...so wanting." He whispered thickly by John's ear. John gave a thick moan. He tried to think, to focus but it was nearly impossible. Why was it always so hard for him to resist the demon?

"You want me to make you feel good don't you?" Jarriad whispered. He then cringed, actually stumbling back off of John's lap with a thud. "No." He growled, closing his eyes. John was startled out of his fog by the sudden action. He shook his head to clear it then looked to where Dean's body had fallen.

Dean panted heavily. His eyes opened, showing fear inside them. "I'm...So-sorry."

John took a breath, trying to calm the heated arousal in his body. "It's okay...it's not your fault."

"So...hard keeping him back." Dean panted then cringed, clutching his chest. "Fuck." He struggled to stand. "I...I shouldn't stay."

"Please don't go...if he comes out I'll deal...I want you here." John tried to assure the younger man.

"Yo-You need your strength to heal...he do-doesn't seem to get that." Dean collapsed back to one knee.

John gave his hard cock a squeeze to relieve some of the pressure. "I know...you can't stay away from me every day though...at least I don't want you to...I...I love you."

"He...He won't let me...ev-even if I wanted to...un-unless you go home." Dean told John, trying to struggle to his feet again. "So-sorry I di-didn't tell you. I couldn't."

"I understand...I'm not going home. I'll be here for you." John assured Dean. It hurt a little Dean had not returned the I love you. Sometimes they walked a fine line between being only master/submissive and lovers. It seemed Seth was more Dean's actual boyfriend.

"Knowing the truth...do-don't you see how foolish that is?" Dean argued. He gave a faint wince. He knew Jarriad was toying with him...making him suffer. If he wanted him dead he would be already.

John's eyes lowered. Dean was right. He was only causing the man he loved more pain by staying around him. Even if Dean didn't really love him he cared deeply for the younger man. "I'll...head home once we reach the next venue. You guys can get set up in a hotel."

"It-it's better that way." Dean replied almost broken hearted in more ways than one. "Ha-have you told Kitten yet?"

"No, I didn't think it was my place." John said simply.

Dean nodded before gritting his teeth. "Fuck…" He closed his eyes. "I don't care." He mumbled to himself.

John knew Dean was not speaking to him but waging a war in himself. He felt aroused, downhearted and depressed. "I..think I'll lay down again. The pill helped with the pain." He was worried that with him at home Dean would forget about him completely. He had Seth now who was his real boyfriend.

Dean heaved a breath, opening his eyes. "He...he said if you leave…" He gave a gulp, sounding so weak and defeated. "If you le-leave he will…" He closed his eyes, turning his head. "I can't say it." His face twitched at the pain.

John looked at Dean, his heart pounding. "Tell me...he'll what?"

"He...he keeps thr-threatening me. I let him do these things...or he will kill me." Dean sighed, slowly looking at John. "He...he said you run and hide from him there is no point keeping me around."

John began to tremble as he remembered the nightmare he had just suffered. "I won't do it then. I can't lose you. I was going home to protect you anyway." His voice grew almost stern. "Please don't try to argue with me."

"I...I don't know what to do. I feel such a coward." Dean strangely admitted.

"Well, you're not. We'll figure this out. Tell him...if he'll give me time to rest in between like before he can use me at times. He'll get his energy...just stop tormenting you."

Dean sighed but nodded. "Deal." Dean whispered.

John shifted to get comfortable. "I'm going to close my eyes awhile if that's okay. I'm sure you want to spend some time with Kit." There was no malice in the words just blunt honesty.

"Of course, Dimples...a soft kiss? I wish I could spend it with both of you...but I don't think you want to be that open with Ron yet." Dean tried to laugh. John slowly moved to kiss Dean. He knew if given a choice the other man would always choose to spend time with Seth over him. Now that he couldn't wear his collar or submit properly would he be forgotten little by little? "Get your rest, Dimples." Dean told him sadly after the kiss broke. He helped John get comfortable in the bed before he went to leave the bedroom. He headed for the fridge to pull out a beer. He opened it, moving to an empty bench. Despite John's thoughts about it, Dean didn't really want to be near Seth either in fear of hurting him. John figured the truth, but didn't feel it was his place. Dean could not tell him to do so in fear of repercussions. He just felt worn down and beaten.

John laid on his side as he attempted to sleep. He wondered if he would ever have a real boyfriend who loved him the way Dean loved Seth.

Seth stopped playing his game when he saw Dean come from John's sleeping quarters. He moved to sit next to Dean, seeing his body language. "You okay?"

"No." Dean replied simply. "Can't go into it right now." He downed some of the beer. "Wh..when I am working tomorrow you can ask John about it. Tell him I told you to."

Seth gave a confused nod. "Um...okay." He moved to lean against Dean. "John okay in there?"

"Tired, took a pain pill and trying to rest." Dean knew he was sure he left out scared, and confused among who knows what else.

"Good...he should be resting." Seth gave a yawn. "I know it's early but I'm a little tired myself."

"Okay. Go hit one of the bunks...I may crash soon enough." Dean replied.

Seth kissed Dean before moving to a bunk. Dean sat up for a while, finishing the beer he had. He then moved to bed himself as the bus took off for the next city. Dean debated to himself securing a hotel room if any were open. He may not be able to totally avoid John, but some space was better than none. The bus reached the next city by mid morning. John woke and struggled to dress without hurting his leg too much. The night had felt lonely without Dean.

Dean woke up, moving from the bunk he was in. He then looked to see if Seth had started to stir yet. Seth was snoring lightly. His dark hair covered half his face. Dean chuckled before moving to his bag on board for clothing. He then lightly knocked on John's door. He didn't want to wake him in case he was still asleep. John opened the door a few minutes later. He was dressed in clean clothing. He tried to offer a smile. "Morning."

"Morning...wondered if you needed the bathroom before I went in to get changed." Dean told him.

John shook his head no. "Help yourself."

"Seth's still sawing wood...you want me to bring you something back before I head for my media?" Dean asked.

"If you don't mind." John looked like he had something on his mind. "Look, I've been thinking...I'm sorry if saying I love you is too much...I know I'm your submissive...I have no illusions I'm your boyfriend."

Dean casted a glance toward the front where Ron was reading the newspaper. He then looked at John. "I have a few moments. Can I come back?"

John nodded and moved so Dean could get past him. Dean walked in, shutting the door. He moved, setting the clothing in his arms on the bed. He then turned back toward John. "you saying it is not too much. I do care about you...fuck, if I didn't do you think I would have done what I did? If I didn't do you think I would have...and be fighting so hard?"

John moved to sit down slowly. "Sorry...I guess at times it seems Kit is more your boyfriend...I know you have a past with him...I guess I say it a lot and it's rarely if ever returned."

"Maybe I am scared to return it...that isn't right to you. As you said I had that with Seth...and it burned me. Now with this thing...even with it using me it doesn't want to share you with me. To try to claim my feelings would only enrage it." Dean tried to explain with a sigh. "For this moment it seems dormant."

"I like Seth...I do...but I guess it's hard to see you two so close at times...like how he calls you Baby and is always cuddling with you. It feels like you open yourself to him even though he hurt you but not to me." John admitted. "Please...be honest...do you love him more?"

"I can't place a comparison." Dean told him. He walked to stand in front of John, careful of his leg. He cupped John's face to tilt it up to look at him. He then leaned down, brushing their lips lightly together before it grew deeper. It didn't hold the fogging effect Jarriad's touch and kiss had, but it still tried to convey all the emotions and feeling Dean tried to hide inside.

John could feel the caring and love in Dean's actions before the kiss broke. His blue eyes were slightly wet as he gave a smile. "Thank you."

Dean offered a weak smile but then it faded. "We are in this city for a few days...so I am thinking of see if the host hotel has any rooms left."

Some of the happiness left John's eyes as he nodded slowly. "Oh...okay, Master."

"If you can handle it...you can still come at times." Dean told him before bending to peck John's lips again. "Um can I just change in here?"

John gave a nod. "Sure...nothing I haven't seen right?"

Dean chuckled, letting go of John's face fully. "Right." He began to strip and get changed. "What can I get you to eat that you have on board...warning you I am not the greatest cook."

John tried not to laugh. "Can you handle a few simple eggs? Even boiled is fine."

"Yeah, I can throw some eggs in water." Dean laughed.

"Okay...I have ham slices in the mini fridge...for lunch I have a few of my Change Time meals." John told him.

"Okay...I'll get on that before I run out of time." Dean told John, sneaking one last kiss before heading from the bedroom and to the kitchen to look for the mentioned food.

Seth heard Dean clanging a pot and groaned, rubbing his eyes. He stood and saw Dean working. "Food?" He said hopefully.

"Hard boiled eggs and ham slices." Dean replied. "Want a few added for you too?"

Seth made a face. "Eww...yolks...does he have any fruit?"

"You can check...I'm on a time crunch." Dean told him.

"Okay, I have to leave soon too." Seth moved to the small fridge and pulled out an apple. "This will do for now. I'll grab something after rehab."

"We have like three days here...so I am going to see if there is any rooms left to rent at the hotel." Dean told him.

Seth looked shocked but nodded. "So...what was the point of John not going home if we're staying at a hotel away from him anyway?"

"Just a little more space when we are stopped for a few days." Dean tried to explain.

"I guess I will call you with the room number later and add you as a second occupant so you can get a key after rehab if I am not in." Dean waited the time for the eggs to hopefully be done and pulled them off the stove.

Seth nodded as he crunched the apple. "Sounds good."

Dean yelled to the back of the bus. "John, how do I cool the eggs fast enough to crack?"

John walked out slowly and looked. "You can go ahead. I'll grab my eggs once they cool. Thank you."

"Okay...guess I'll grab green room food." Dean commented before saying bye to both men heading out for the day.

Before Seth left for the day he pulled John aside where he knew the driver would not hear them. He leaned in close to the older man. "Dean's been acting a little off, John...any idea what's up with him?"

John may have hesitated before giving a halfway reply. "Guess he's just going through a hard time or something." Seth wanted to push harder but he was late for his rehab so he just nodded before telling John they were getting a hotel and going out for the day. The day passed as normal with John relaxing on the bus and Seth keeping as busy as possible.

Dean was at the arena that evening for a house show. He had the hotel booked and sent Seth the information. He saw Randy back in catering and tried to ignore him while Jarriad clawed at him from inside. He kept his distance the best he could until they crossed paths after the show heading for the parking lot. Dean's senses blurred as Jarriad came forward before he could even attempt to stop it. "Orton!" He called out as Randy moved to unlock his car. Jarriad move closer as Randy slowly stood up, not turning yet. He took a deep breath to try not to lash out at Dean.

"What is it, Ambrose?" Randy replied in his normal deep tone, trying to keep his temper in control.

"Look at me." Dean replied.

Randy slowly turned looking. His eyes narrowed as he thought he saw an odd spark in his eye. "Okay...what?"

"I am sick of the games." Jarriad replied.

"Wh-what games?" Randy replied, unsure why his voice became unsteady.

Dean's eyes shifted to a upper walkway, pursing his lips that morphed to a smile seeing the people gathered. His eyes then shifted back to Randy. "That one between us...this one." He leaned in, grabbing Randy to pull the older man into a kiss. Randy was shocked a moment, unable to react. His first instinct was to put his hands on Dean's chest to shove him off him...then maybe deck the bitch. As his hand moved to Dean's jacket instead of shoving him away his hands gripped the leather, actually pulling him closer.

FInally, Jarriad broke the kiss, stepping back. "See you at the hotel, Stud." He spoke it loud enough for others to hear before he gave a wink and walk away toward Dean's rental, getting inside and driving off. Randy felt light headed and his mind was foggy. He just stood there stunned, unsure what just all happened. Fans began to whisper and talk as they took in the sight. Some had their phones held up and they probably had recorded it all along. It would be viral in mere minutes on social media.

"I knew it!" One female fan exclaimed. "I knew it but wrong guy."

Randy looked around confused as he turned to try to finish unlocking his car. "What the fuck just happened?" He whispered to himself. It was not a few minutes after Randy began the drive to the hotel that his phone went off. Randy went to hit the bluetooth only to realize he never set it up. "Fuck." He tried to get his phone from his pocket. "Hello?" He asked in a questioning tone.

"What the fuck is going on, Man?" Roman's tone had an unusual air of jealousy to it. "All the guys are talking about you...they said you were in full make out mode with Dean outside in front of the fans."

"Wh-what? No...no...um...damn. He...He did something to me, Rome." Randy did indeed some confused if not disoriented. "He...he yelled to me in the lot. Walked over and told me to look at him...then...um...ah….damn it!"

"Hey, are you driving? You sound almost out of it." Roman's tone grew a little more worried and a little less angry.

"Don't fully know." Randy oddly admitted. Randy licked his lips with a hum. "We...we didn't ride together today? Did...did I leave you by accident?" Randy pondered, confused. Something told him to pull off onto the shoulder of the road.

"Yeah, you left me but I'll be okay. I can catch a ride with the twins." Roman assured him. "Fuck, Ran there is a video of you two all over the web...and a photo."

"Fuck...I'm a dead man. Any chance if I figure where I am they can drop you here? Claim I hit my head I don't feel up to driving rest of the way." Randy started to look out the front window for highway signs.

"Sure...no problem." Roman took a deep breath.

Randy told him the exit he saw as well as the mile marker. "Yo-you believe me right?"

Roman sighed. His voice lowered as if to be more private with Randy. "Yeah...John's told me before how impossible it was to resist...it. If it's messing with Dean he may have the same type of powers. I remember John saying it made his head feel foggy."

"Fuck...should I call him...this will add backing to his theory." Randy said. "I'm sure I have a bit of time before you guys get here."

"If you want...take it easy. I'll be there soon." Roman hung up the phone so he could go track down his cousins.

Randy gave a shaky breath. He dreaded the call, but he had to warn John. He looked through his contacts before dialing John. He just locked the doors and closed his eyes. John answered after the third ring. He was grateful for the call because sitting in the bus sleeping area was lonely all by himself. "Hey, Ran. Called to check on the poor invalid?"

"Yes...and no." Randy replied, thinking he was slowly getting his wits back. Well, at least some of them. "I think you were right about the issue with Dean."

"How's that?" John asked, a little confused.

"Som-something happened a few moments ago. I can't even remember all of it. Do you have your laptop handy?"

"Yeah...why?" John moved to grab his laptop that rested at the foot of the bed. "Okay...got it."

Randy gulped. "I am going to regret this...um...try to search mine and Dean's name together then...fuck, I don't know. Um...shit… type kiss." Randy gave a cringe.

"What the hell?" John exclaimed. He hurried to enter the words in the search engine. There was silence as a video was played. When John finally spoke his voice was low. "You're my best friend...you fucking came out by kissing my Master in front of all the fans? I was going to come out soon. Now if I did Dean will look like a slut."

"I...I don't know how much it shows. He...He kissed me or at least I think he did. I remember he yelling to me in the lot. He walked to me, telling me to look at him. I did...next I knew he grabbed my head pulling me down. Honestly, it gets hazy after that. Ne-next I remember Roman was calling me on the phone and I am driving down the highway." Randy tried to explain.

"It starts with you two kissing. You grab his jacket and pull him closer...then he leaves." John said softly. "I...know Jarriad's inside him...he admitted it. He got a hotel room away from me to keep me safe. But Jarriad threatened to kill him if I go back home."

"Fuck...well, he did that...I don't remember grabbing his jacket. Why the fuck would I want to pull him closer? He just wants to screw with me. Can that thing fuck someone's head just from a kiss?" Randy started to question.

"Y-Yeah...he's cunning...I admit I can't resist him...one kiss and my head is in a fog. A human is no match for a sex demon." John admitted.

Randy sighed with an almost growl. "Trust me I know that now. Happened so fast. Um...could it really kill Dean?"

"Maybe...he was so scared, Ran. None of this is his fault." John said sadly. "He's only mixed in this mess because of me...Jarriad wants me. He sees me as his mate."

"What can you do though? Isn't that thing why you got injured?" Randy told him. "Need to get rid of that thing somehow...if we can without killing Dean in the process."

"No if we can...I need him, Ran. He's more than a Dom..I love him." John admitted.

"Can't leave it in him either...puts all of us in trouble or danger." Randy told him. "Who is to say it won't carry it's threat the moment we try something?"

"I...I offered it a deal. It can have me if it gives me time to rest and leaves Dean alone." John said with hesitation. "It agreed."

"Oh yeah...and that worked oh so great for you last time." Randy replied sarcastically. "And what about what it is doing to everyone else? What about Seth? What about how it just fucked me up?"

"I don't know what to do!" John exploded. "If I did it would be gone now!" He took a breath. "Let me think and call you later okay? Sorry I blamed you."

"Yeah...just thought you deserved the heads up." Randy told him before he hung up. He opened his eyes, looking wondering how far out Roman and the twins were.

It was only a few minutes before Roman was dropped off. He took the driver's side and started back to the hotel. "Twins were running their mouths the whole way. They kept giving me strange looks." Roman sighed.

"I know it isn't my fault...but sorry, Man." Randy told him. "Thanks for grabbing me even though my head it starting to clear finally."

Roman waved it off. "It's cool. I just wonder what John will do now. I know he was thinking of coming out soon."

"I know...seems we both got screwed by this. We need to do something. John told me Dean is possessed. That thing can't stay. The problem being when John debated going home it threatened to kill Dean." Randy told Roman. "What do you think it would do if it knew we were going to try to get rid of it?"

"Tear Dean apart from the inside." Roman said seriously. "I've heard stories. That or drive him mental to the place he'll lose his job."

"But it can't stay either." Randy told him. "It will keep draining John slowly...possibly Seth too. Then make mine and you life hell as well."

"I know...I know." Roman sighed. "I'll have to think this through but we'll need to be careful how we go about it."

"John said he is on his bus tonight...Dean is staying in the hotel." Randy told him. "That he would think things over. Maybe you two can brain storm?"

Roman gave a nod as he pulled into the hotel. "Might not hurt. I'm sure John would like the company anyway."

"I would say share a beer to calm you both down...but he is on pain meds so that may not be the best thing." Randy joked. "Well, thanks again for driving." Randy told Roman before he got out and grabbed his bags, heading inside.


	28. Chapter 28

Meanwhile, Dean had gotten back to the hotel some time ago. He reached the room swiping his key moving inside with his gear bags. It was a standard room unlike the suites they had been staying in. Seth was already there and relaxing on the bed watching TV. He looked up when Dean came in with a smile. "Hey...almost like old times."

"Sure is." Dean replied almost cooly. He dropped his bags, looking Seth over. His eyes raked over him as he moved toward the bed.

Seth could read people well and picked up on Dean's tone. He thought the other man was angry with him. "Not that I don't like it when Dimples is here too." He hurried to add. "Just reminds me of when we use to kick it alone in the smaller rooms."

"No...no, Kitten...nothing wrong with that at all." Dean replied. "I want some fun though...so strip."

Seth was surprised with how quickly Dean had asked for sex but at times the more dominant side came to the front so it did not ring any bells. He figured John was unavailable as an outlet right now so he was the one to satisfy their Dom's urges. He moved to stand so he could pull off his t-shirt and jeans. "Yes...Sir." He bent to pull down his briefs and step out of them.

"Good." Dean removed his shoes to strip. He then walked to Seth, jerking him toward him before moving to kiss him in an almost hungry manner. Seth gasped and then groaned into the kiss. Something wanted to fog his mind and heat his blood. The kiss continued before Dean moved toward Seth's neck, nipping at the skin on the side before nipping harder. Dean took a hand to Seth's cock, grasping it.

Seth gave a moan at the actions. "G-Guess your harder side wants to play, Master." He said in a pant. He had dealt with rough treatment many times in the past before John came into the picture.

"Yes." Dean whispered near Seth's ear. His hand moved from Seth's cock to his chest, raking through the hair. "Bed now. Don't make me wait."

Seth moved on wobbly legs to the bed and then paused, looking back. "How do you want me?"

Dean seemed to ponder a bit. "On your back." Seth climbed on the bed and laid on his back. His dark eyes looked a little cloudy. "Good little pet." Dean told him as he moved up the bed and over Seth to kiss him again. It was harsh and deep, almost wanting to draw the breath of the smaller man.

Seth gasped then moaned into the kiss. A simple kiss had never affected him this strongly in the past. Dean moved to nestle himself between Seth's legs. His lips moved over Seth's Adam's apple. The slight presure wanted to cut his breath more. Seth gasped for breath a little, his heart racing. He had no idea why such simple actions were making his body go nuts this way. Dean's hands moved to grasp Seth's legs then they scratched the skin, moving toward his ass gripping the flesh.

Seth gasped as he felt pain and looked to see blood bubbling to the surface of the scratches Dean made. His back arched from the bed slightly but it was not in pleasure. He had never enjoyed rough treatment like John but he did not protest. He knew it was the price of being Dean's submissive. Dean lifted his head to look at Seth. Something in those eyes while alluring and seductive was cold and sinister. An unnerving smile broke Dean's lips as one hand moved to cover Seth's mouth, pushing down to push Seth's head back into the pillows. His other hand moved to work his cock between Seth's cheeks. The only lube was any from the pre-cum of his cock.

Seth's dark eyes widened in fear behind Dean's hand. While being rough his lover had never tried to take him dry. He did not even do that to John. Seth could see none of the love in Dean's blue eyes only a glee to be about to hurt him. It was as if the Dom was feeding off the thought of causing him pain. He gave an almost whimpered cry and wanted to say his safe word but the hand was pressed so hard against his mouth almost no sound could escape. It all seemed to be happening in a haze.

The sickening smile remained as Dean forced his cock inside, ignoring any sense of pain to himself. If anything the smile faded to a satisfying moan as he snapped his hips to drive all the way fast. "That's such a good pet." He moaned. The tone almost mocking instead of praising. "Mmmm Yes." He pulled back only to snap again to drive pst the hard friction.

Seth gave a muffled scream as pain ripped through him. It would have been a lot for even John to deal with and he hated roughness and pain. His eyes watered as any sexual heat he had been feeling left him. His body knew only piercing pain as he was torn. Even more than the physical agony, it hurt him that Dean could treat him like this. A faint cold laugh came from Dean before returning to the sick smile as he continued. It may not have been his normal choice, but it would do for the night. He moved his hand and replaced it with his mouth before Seth could scream. He wanted every ounce he could draw from the smaller man.

Seth's body shook in pain as his mind once again began to fog. It was almost like he had been hypnotized as he could not seem to even think straight. The kiss wanted to heat him again even while his heart felt betrayed and saddened by the actions. Dean moaned against Seth's lips as now the energy was coming out he wanted. He began drawing that to him, draining the smaller man under him.

Seth felt his heart pound as he suddenly cried out an unexpected orgasm against Dean's lips. The good energy lasted only a few seconds before it felt sucked from him. His glazed eyes blinked before they closed as the darkness took him. Dean continued a few moments longer before he stopped with a growl, ripping his lips from Seth. "Damn you." He growled, shaking his head. "Thought I knocked you out." He pulled out, holding his head while he stared at Seth as he laid there. He was out cold and blood stained the sheets. "Too late anyway." The sick smile spread on his lips. "He won't be coming back to you now." He cringed again, dropping to a knee. His head dropped, shaking it. "NO!" He yelled, standing on shaky legs rushing to the bed. His hands shook as he tried to check that Seth was still alive. His chest heaved and tears wanted to fill his eyes. "Kit! Seth!"

Seth's heart beat but no signs of stirring came from him. He was drained and exhausted. A grimace was on his face as his body was trying to deal with the internal pain it was in. Dean checked the make sure he was breathing. It was faint but there. His hands shook as he scrambled along the floor for his clothing, searching for his phone. He then looked for John's number dialing. He hated to do it, but he didn't know who else to call.

John was in the middle of talking to Roman when the phone rang. He excused himself a moment to take the call. "Hey, Master. Called to check on me?"

"No." Dean's voice cracked. "I fucked up big time...I need help." He looked up toward the bed as he was now sitting on the ground.

"Damn...what happened, Master? Rome's here with me." John told Dean.

"It's Kit." Dean was about ready to cry. "I...I couldn't stop it. Well, I did...but it was too far."

John looked at Roman before replying. "We'll be there soon. Hang in there." He ended the call. "We have to go...Dean was about to cry. He said something about Seth and going too far." Roman jumped from the bed. "Shit! I'll give you a ride, John." He helped John from the bus and then to his waiting car to drive them to the front of the hotel. John got the room number from Dean as they made the short drive from the back lot where the bus was parked.

By the time the guys got to the room Dean had managed to get his jeans on. He looked totally shaken up. "He...He hasn't mo-moved." He whispered.

"Fuck, Man...what happened to him?" Roman asked as John walked slowly to where Seth laid.

Bloody scratches covered his legs as well as stained the sheets between his legs. Cum covered Seth's bare stomach. "Looks like he got off...he must have at least enjoyed...maybe he's just drained." John tried to be optimistic but the pained grimace on Seth's face told the truth.

"It got loose...I...I don't remember wh-what it did. I just somehow felt it was trying to kill him. I...I tried to stop it." Dean was panting."Pl-please tell me I was in time." He looked at Roman with pleading eyes.

Roman put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "This is not your fault. We'll look at Seth. Just like earlier wasn't either. Randy doesn't blame you." John looked Seth over carefully. "He's breathing okay. I'll clean him up and look over the damage." He moved to the bathroom for a cloth.

Dean looked at Roman. "Randy? Wh-what I do to Randy? Is he okay?" Dean didn't think he could deal hurting someone else.

"You don't know? You kissed him after the show in front of the fans. Some of the fans posted a video online...Randy got outed I guess you could say." Roman told him. John came from the bathroom and gently began wiping the blood and semen from Seth's body. He carefully looked for signs of injury.

"Oh fuck." Dean whispered. "I'm so screwed." He went to stand then stumbled, falling back on his ass with a cringe. "Damn. Guess fighting back shook me."

Roman helped Dean up as John was finishing. The white cloth was covered in blood. "As bad as it looks I think he'll be okay." John stated. "The only damage I see are some surface cuts and his ass is torn...like you took him dry. That will heal though. He'll just walk funny a few days."

Roman looked at Dean. "Lower your jeans, Us'."

"I can already answer that with a yes." Dean sighed, lowering his head as he went to remove the jeans. "Fe-feels like fire on my cock."

Roman gently touched the reddened member. "Us', go lay on your back. Seth will be fine. He needs to rest. John can put something on to sooth the pain."

"I should try to clean first." Dean told him, still not raising his head. It was such an unusual look for the normally dominate man.

"John, help him clean. I'll be right back." Roman headed for the door to go. John walked slowly toward Dean. Worry was present in his eyes. "Come on, Sir." Dean sighed with a nod, moving toward the bathroom.

John helped Dean into the shower. He tried to hide his own pain from moving so much as he gently washed Dean's raw cock. "I'm so sorry...for everything. I've made your life hell."

"I...I didn't want to give you up. How much have I lost though?" Dean questioned, still not making eye contact. He tried not to scream from the pain. He felt he deserved it for being weak. "Should you even be putting so much weight on your foot?"

"I'm fine...I'll be done in a minute." John tried to assure him. "If it helps any it looks like Kit will be fine with rest."

"His body might...who can say about his mind. Did he talk to you today?" Dean asked, giving a cringe.

John finished and backed away so Dean could rinse. "Only a moment. He asked about you but I didn't think it was for me to tell him. He was in a hurry to head out."

"He will hate me." Dean told John as he went to rinse the soap from his body. "He will think it was me."

"We'll talk to him...tell him the truth." John assured him. "He loves you, Master."

"Yeah." Dean replied, not sounding sure as he shut the water.

John helped Dean dry off, gritting his teeth at the pain. Roman could be heard knocking on the door.

"I'll be fine. Go get that." Dean told John.

John slowly moved to get the door. Roman walked inside, holding a cream. His eyes softened, seeing the older man. "Go sit down, John. I'll take care of Dean." John nodded and limped to sit in a chair.

Dean made his way back to the room and to the second bed. He looked at John briefly. "Why don't you lay by Seth. I...I am sure he could use the comfort even if he is out." Dean sat down slowly before opening the towel.

John nodded and moved to lay down beside Seth. Oddly the younger man began shaking even while out at the closeness. John moved closer, putting an arm around him. Roman walked to where Dean sat. "Lay down, Us.' I'll put this on you to help with the pain." He held up the tube of cream.

Dean slowly laid back. "Should let me suffer." He commented, the guilt showing in his eyes.

"Stop that kind of talk. You had no control over any of this." Roman told him sternly. He opened the tube and gently applied a coating to the raw member.

Dean gave a hiss of pain, closing his eyes unable to even look at the other bed. He didn't feel he deserved the help. He didn't deserve to still be called Roman's brother after the mess with Randy. He didn't deserve John or Seth. Roman finished and moved to almost pet Dean's hair in an unusual show of tenderness. "We'll get through this. Just rest, Us.' I'll stay here tonight in case John or Seth need anything. There's a nice couch over there."

Dean sighed and nodded. "Thanks, Us'." His voice still cracked as tears wanted to wet his eyes. He thinks he cried or almost cried more tonight than ever. "I...I can shift to make room if you want."

Roman sensed Dean almost needed the comfort. He was always the one in charge with John and Seth. "Sure...sounds good." It hurt to see his best friend cry. Roman turned off the light and crawled into bed near Dean. He rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Night." Dean whispered in general in the darkness as he tried to shift to get comfortable. He felt so tired and drained it didn't take him long to fall asleep. Roman almost held Dean as he slept. He felt helpless in the situation. Near morning Seth began to shift in his sleep. A pained sound came from him as the movement sent fresh pain from his damaged ass. Dean used to be such a shielded man, but he allowed Roman's closeness even if he may have feared somehow hurting him as well. Dean's head moved, hearing the sound from the other bed.

John also woke at the sound and tried to soothe Seth back to sleep. Seth made a few pained cries before once again going quiet. After hearing Seth, Dean could not get himself to fall asleep just gazing at the ceiling wondering why he was still there. Seth woke the next morning a little disoriented. He saw John asleep beside him and moved to get out of bed. His body tensed with a cry as piercing pain went through him. It suddenly all came back to him what had happened the night before. It left him feeling hollow and sad.

Dean jerked to sit up in bed, looking in the direction of the cry. His heart wanted to beat from his chest if not out from it out of shame and guilt. He swallowed a hard lump in his throat, wanting to say something but unsure what. Seth stood bent over. His dark eyes grew wide in fear when he saw Dean watching him. He could still see the evil smirk on Dean's face as he ripped him apart. Roman woke at all the noise. He saw Seth looking almost paralyzed. "Hey, you okay?" He asked almost kindly.

Seth's voice began to shake slightly. "I...don't think so...I may..have to call in sick for my therapy."

Dean's heart ached, it wanted to clench, but he knew this time it was himself and not the demon causing the pain. "I...I can't say sorry enough." His voice shook.

Seth's eyes looked wet as he seemed almost scared to look at Dean. "W-Why did you do it...are you still pissed at me over our past? I trusted you...you said you just wanted to play...you held a hand over my mouth and ripped me apart...you seemed glad to hear me cry."

"It...it wasn't me." Dean replied, slowly moving from the bed. "I...I couldn't tell you. John figured it out. That's why I told you to ask him. He could tell you, but I couldn't."

"What do you mean...wasn't you?" Seth almost whispered.

"That thing...after John is possessing Dean." Roman spoke up. "Dean can't help it...it also made Dean kiss Randy at the arena...it's trying to cause trouble and break us."

"I'm sorry, Seth. I couldn't speak up." Dean told him. His head hung low.

"It threatened to kill him." John spoke up as he was now awake too.

Seth looked at the almost timid looking man in front of him. He moved to slowly sit down beside him. "We'll get through this. I'm not...leaving or anything."

Dean turned his head to look. "I wouldn't have blamed you if you did. If either of you did."

"Well, it's not going to win that easily." Seth said.

"Same with me, Master." John echoed.

Roman never really trusted Seth but he had to give him his props now. "You have two good guys, Us.' "

"Yeah I do." Dean replied though he still doubted he deserved them. "How can I not hurt you guys again though?"

"I doubt it will hurt me. I'm giving it an ultimatum...if it wants me to be willing it better back off Seth, Randy and Rome." John said firmly.

"I can't let it keep hurting you either." Dean told John.

John looked like he wanted to speak but didn't. "It will be okay...we'll talk about it." He was afraid to say anything to Dean Jarriad may hear.

Seth moved to stand and winced. "Maybe I'll go take a warm bath."

"Can I help you?" Dean asked. "We can leave the door open if you want."

Seth looked afraid for a moment but then gave a slow nod. "Sure...I'd like that." He tried to shake visions of Dean holding his head under the water in the tub. He was trying not to be scared of his lover.

Dean looked at Roman. "You have time to spare to keep an ear out?"

The Samoan nodded. "Sure. I'll chill out here with John."

"Thanks, Us'." Dean replied, moving for the bathroom. "Come on, Babe." Dean told Seth even if he sounded a bit hesitant, unsure if he still deserved to call him that. Seth remembered how Dean had called him Pet the night before which was out of character for him. He slowly moved to follow Dean into the bathroom. Each step created a pulling pain.

Dean moved to fill the tub, making sure the water was hot enough to sooth but not burn. Part of him doubted any amount of action would erase what was done, but at least Seth was trying to let him in. Seth moved close to watch the tub as it filled. "Thanks." He said quietly.

"Of course." Dean sighed, closing his eyes. "At least for now it seems buried or gone. I didn't freak out around Roman."

"Good." Seth said simply. When the water had filled the tub Seth carefully moved to step in and sink down in the water. He tried not to hiss as the cuts made contact.

"I can't say sorry enough...but why do I guess you want me to stop it?" Dean told him.

"Please...I'd rather forget it...I know it's not your fault." Seth said as he tried to relax. "Just...seeing you look at me that way...like you wanted to really hurt me was unsettling."

Dean sighed, closing his eyes. Seth realized something he had not been able to notice for days. He could feel Dean again. His wish and desire for things to just go back as they were. A desire for it to just be over as well as overwhelming feelings of sadness and depression. Seth craned his head to look at Dean. "I can...read you again...I haven't been able to do that in days...it's okay, Babe. We'll figure this out."

Dean opened his eyes, looking at Seth. "I guess it was blocking you...it..it's pulled back to a point you can again. Ma-maybe that can give you a warning?"

Seth nodded. "Good thinking...I really do love you, Dean. That's why I trust you enough to submit to you. And as jealous as it makes me at times Dimples does too. His desires are always to make you happy."

"I just hope I am strong enough not to let either of you down." Dean lowered to a knee to lean over the tub to lightly kiss Seth's forehead.

Seth gave a small smile. "That means a lot. I'll be fine. Just sore for a few days. How many in the scene do we know that like being taken dry?"

"A few." Dean replied. "I don't see the appeal. I hurt like hell too."

"Me neither...but I never did like pain." Seth admitted. He knew Dean knew of his tastes. "Why would...it want to hurt me so badly? To scare me?"

Dean shook his head. "Not sure...I...I thought it actually liked having a second source." Dean replied.

"It was gloating at hurting me...trying to scare me." Seth said thoughtfully. "Maybe it wants John and only John...I'm in the way."

"Possible...and messing with Randy because it think he wants John." Dean pondered.

"Basically, it sees John as its mate. It is using your body to have him in the flesh. Anyone else around John it wants out of the picture." Seth observed. It was all becoming quite clear. "I've heard of instances where these beings drive away their mates' entire families."

Dean chuckled. "When did you become so knowledgeable in this shit?"

"I've been researching...a lot." Seth said simply. "I want to know about these things."

"So, more recently." Dean reasoned as he moved for a cloth.

"Yeah...damn, I wish Dimples had never let thing near him." Seth sighed.

"Well, he was tricked." Dean commented as he wet the cloth to then dribble the water over Seth's back.

Seth closed his eyes, giving a pleased sound. Dean never did anything for him like this. "I know...those things are cunning."

"As you guys keep trying to tell me...we will get through this somehow." Dean told him as he continued.

"Yeah...thanks for helping me...I know it's not your thing." Seth said gratefully as he milked in the attention.

"It's the least I could do." Dean told him. "You being so understanding."

"Not your fault." Seth's eyes wanted to close as the warm water was soothing some of the pain. He still felt so drained.

"I know...just don't know how many would stay though in your position." Dean told him.

"I love you, Dean...I admit I can be bratty and spoiled at times...I make bad decisions...but I've always loved you." Seth said honestly.

"Thanks, Kit. I love you too." Dean moved to light kiss Seth forehead. "Feel safe enough for me to release Roman?"

"Yeah...I'm so damn tired." Seth yawned. "Think I'll take the day off rehab and maybe get some more rest."

"Okay...I'm off...maybe we three should stick together." Dean tried not to sigh. "So I can help the two of you, but you two can also keep an eye out for it." Dean got up from the floor moving to the door. "Hey, Us'? You overhear us?"

"Nah...what's up?" Roman asked. He was sitting on the bed. John was sound asleep, feeling safe with Roman around after being up and down all night worried about Seth. His head rested on the Samoan's lap.

Dean pursed his lips at the sight. "Um...if you have work today you're free to go. Figure we three can look after each other. I can watch them if they need help...and they can help each other if the big ugly tries to pop up again."

Roman nodded. He looked down at John with a small smile. "Poor guy fell asleep the moment I sat down by him. I think he's exhausted from staying by Seth all night." John seemed at peace on the large Samoan's lap.

"Well, if you are off it's your choice what you do." Dean told him.

"I'm free a few hours...I don't mind sticking around." Roman rested a hand on top of John's head. The older man was breathing deeply.

Dean nodded. He headed back into the bath. "Ready to get out yet?"

"Yeah...I'm about asleep." Seth joked as he moved to slowly stand. The warm water had eased some of the pain he was feeling. Dean grabbed a towel for Seth, helping him from the tub and back to the room and over to the bed he was using before not wanting Seth to deal with any mess. Something in Dean want to make his stomach lurch when he saw Roman and John. He tried to shake it off.

Roman had no idea Dean was bothered by him being with John. Because John was so important to Randy and Dean both the Samoan saw him as family. He could tell the older man was soothed by his strong physical presence. John always had to be the strong one and now he felt he could let his guard down and rest. Roman lighted stroked the cropped head as he relaxed. Seth got comfortable in bed and curled on his side to rest.

Dean moved to remove the soiled top sheet from the second bed. As he did he could feel the familiar fog wanting to form more. "Fuck." He grumbled.

Roman looked over as he was the only one in the room awake at the moment. "What is it, Us'?"

"I...I think my time of peace is over." He sighed as he finished.

"Damn, didn't last long." Roman commented.

Dean cringed, raising a hand to his head. "He really doesn't like you, Us'...or...or what you're doing." Dean informed Roman as he tried to shake the feeling.

Roman looked confused. "What I'm doing? I'm just relaxing here."

"Pe-petting John's head." Dean tried to keep his voice low to not disturb John or Seth. "I...I know you mean nothing by it."

Roman moved his hand from John and gently scooted to lay the sleeping man's head down on the bed. "Sorry...John just seemed relaxed by the touch. I know he's important to you...and to Randy. That makes him important to me." Roman explained.

"I know, Us' I know." Dean rubbed his temples. "As I said it isn't me that has the problem."

Roman's eyes looked worried. "Maybe I should go...they're both asleep. It seems I'm making things harder on you."

"I'm...sorry." Dean told him with a faint pant. "I...I will try not to hurt them." Dean wasn't sure if he trusted his own words.

Roman looked even more worried by the words but gave a faint nod. He moved to go. "Call me if you need me. I'll have my phone."

Dean nodded. "Apologize to Randy for me again."

"I will...Later, Us.'" Roman tried to smile before letting himself out of the room. He prayed Jarriad would leave John and Seth alone.

Dean watched as Roman left, his face hardened slightly as he moved toward the bed the two men both rested on. He moved to sit on the small space that remained besides John. He took a hand, lightly brushing John's hair like Roman was doing a short time before.

John gave a contented sound in his sleep. The sweet attention felt good to him when he was normally so consumed with helping others. It made him feel protected and cared for. Dean leaned down to whisper. "That's it, my dear...don't need to worry about him anymore." He pressed his lips to John's forehead.

John gave a dimpled smile. In his half asleep state he imagined it was Dean petting him so lovingly. "I love you, Master." He mumbled.

"Just rest my pet." Dean replied before his eyes shifted to the other sleeping form. His gaze grew colder. "What to do with him though." He pondered out loud, seeing Seth still there. John drifted back into a deep sleep. Seth was also out cold after the earlier abuse to his body. He was not used to such rough actions.

Dean focused back on John, continuing to pet him as he rested.


	29. Chapter 29

(Updates a little early this weekend. Let me know if you enjoy and I'll post a second update this weekend.) Rose

Meanwhile, Randy was up early as well, dealing with what seemed like a constant stream of text messages and phone calls. They only stopped long enough for him to get some sleep when he had shut his phone off. It was a back and forth between the head office, Hunter, his family, and media group trying to get a statement. His head was spinning as he was near ready to smash his phone just for a few moments peace. Roman gave a knock on Randy's hotel door as if on cue. Randy jumped then moved for the door. "Hello?" He called through it.

"Just me, Randy." Roman's deep voice could be heard through the door.

Randy opened the door to let Roman inside then closed it behind him. "I hope you have some good news."

Roman shook his head with a sigh. "Sadly I'm worried. John and Seth were resting...John fell asleep in my lap." The Samoan moved to sit down on the end of the bed. "I started patting his head to calm him...he seemed so stressed...well, that thing in Dean didn't like it...it was tormenting Dean so I had to back off and leave...Dean's parting words are he would try not to hurt them."

Randy looked at Roman, walking over. "Last I remember you were going to talk to John on his bus and Dean and Seth had a hotel room...how did you all end up the same place?"

"Fuck...so much happened I forgot you didn't know." Roman groaned. "I was talking to John and got a call from Dean...he was almost crying and frantic. John and I went to his hotel room...Jarriad had possessed Dean and wrecked Seth good...I guess he's tired of him being around...Seth was ripped open...he fucked him without lube and cut him up pretty bad...Dean was beside himself. Seth woke up and Dean cleaned him up. He fell back asleep along with John and that's when I was comforting him."

"Fuck...did you and John think of any ideas before that happened? This can't keep happening! How long until one of them or us ends up dead?" Randy questioned.

"Sadly no...we are both at a loss." Roman admitted. "I know that...and probably Seth...that thing seems to want him gone so it can be just him and John."

"Damn...I may have my issues with the guy, but we can't let that happen either. If we can find someone that can do the exorcism part I may have an idea on the where. Actually, that won't work either...need the fucker there to get rid of him. Hmmm." Randy was almost rambling out loud.

A lightbulb seemed to go off in Roman's mind. "I have heard rumors about Bray...have no idea if they're true or not."

"Couldn't hurt to track him...but how do we bring up it without being looked at like we have two heads?" Randy asked.

"Very carefully." Roman gave a dry laugh. "Let me handle it...I've known Bray a long time."

"Okay, Rome." Randy heaved a big sigh. He moved to sit next to him on the bed.

Roman put a hand on Randy's shoulder. "Sorry you got outed that way. How are you holding up?"

"Feels like I am getting it from all sides." Randy sighed. "My mom wants to cry, my dad is quiet which isn't always a good thing. Hunter is wondering how I could be so careless, the office itself is wanting input on a statement for when they get questioned." He just hung his head, shaking it. "I know I could just deny the whole thing stating it was a stunt...but the video would show otherwise. Plus, it doesn't feel right."

Roman nodded. "I get that. You claim it's a lie that you're into guys and it ever comes out later you'll seem like a fraud. I wish...I could come out with you...but that would raise even more issues. Could you tell your folks Dean was just a one time fling?"

"I guess I could...but it is still out there." Randy commented before he leaned against Roman, not even really thinking about it.

Roman wrapped his arm around Randy. "I hate all this...John seemed so stressed...he almost clung to me like I was going to protect him...that was why I was petting him."

"I don't blame you for it...I doubt Dean does either. It's that things fault." Randy told him.

Roman sighed deeply. "I'll try to track Bray down soon. In the meantime I hope John can keep that fucker from killing Seth...I saw a whole new side to the brat...he really does love Dean."

"If he stayed I guess so." Randy commented as he turned his head, taking in the smell of Roman's shirt.

Roman reached to almost pat Randy's cropped head. It just felt right. "He hates rough treatment and he was wrecked but he stayed...I must say he gained some of my respect."

Randy slowly sat up. Was there a faint blush to his tan features? "Damn, I must have seemed silly just now." He went to stand.

Roman pulled Randy down on his lap. He cupped the older man's face. "Never." He said, looking into Randy's eyes.

Randy gave a yelp as he landed on Roman's lap. "I was nuzzling you like a scared child. That isn't me." He tried to protest.

"You have a right to take comfort, Randy. I'm sure I'll need it from you at one point." Roman assured him. He pulled Randy close for a soft kiss. Randy's eyes fluttered shut slightly at the kiss before he allowed himself to lean against Roman again. Roman almost cupped Randy's head. "We don't have anything to prove." He whispered near Randy's ear. "You make me feel things no one else ever has."

Randy nodded slowly. "Same." He whispered. "We just can't keep living like this...waiting for the next attack."

"We'll get this beat, Randy. I promise you." Roman assured him. His hand moved to rub Randy's back. Randy seemed to almost want to go limp in Roman's touch but then seemed to shake himself awake.

"You're tired...why don't you lay down?" Roman offered.

"I have the afternoon media blitz." Randy sighed. "It just seems like my phone was going nonstop until I finally shut it off."

Roman nodded, finally releasing Randy. "I'll talk to Bray today or tonight. Maybe you and I can meet up after the show and spend time together?"

"Sounds good...I will do my best to steer clear of Dean." Randy told Roman, standing up. He gave a crooked smile. " I guess you were just comfortable."

Roman chuckled. He stood and gave Randy's butt a light slap. "Keep that ass tight for me...it's my turn to top next."

Randy jumped but nodded. "You got it." Roman gave Randy a wink before letting himself out. He had a lot on his plate that day.

Randy went to shower to try to wake up so he could begin his own day and do his best to focus on that and not the drama. John woke mid morning. He looked up to see Dean still petting his head. "Hey, Master. Sorry I fell asleep."

"It's fine...you deserve your rest a times." Dean replied standing. John stood and walked to check on Seth. They had gained a brotherhood of sorts. He lowered the blanket to look over the cuts. Dean cringed, closing his eyes. He grunted with a mumble."Ho-how is he?" Dean asked, his voice sounding softer than it had a moment before.

"Better...he'll still walk a little funny today but the cuts are healed over." John assured him. "He should eat though. Want me to order for us?" John tenderly covered Seth back up with the blanket.

"Not hungry." Dean commented even though if asked he wouldn't remember when he last ate.

John looked worried. You should eat, Master. It's almost been a day since you ate...and don't you have work today? I can stay with Kit."

"I ate after the show." Dean told John even if he didn't know if that was fully true.

"But it's the next day, Master...and almost time for lunch now." John knew Dean did not like being told what to do but he was worried. He looked at his phone. "It's after 11."

"Oh...fine." Dean commented before he moved for his suitcase. "Whatever you think is good I guess. I better change." John cast a worried look before he moved to call in for room service. He ordered Dean a burger and fries, a chicken salad for Seth, and steak fajitas for himself. Seth mumbled and began to slowly wake up as John spoke the order into the phone. He sat up and wiped his glassy eyes, looking around the room as he tried to get his bearings.

Dean's back was to Seth as he dressed and once again his feelings could not be read by the two-toned man. Seth's eyes grew wide in fear as the realization sank in. He shrank down almost timidly as if wanting to hide himself. His body still ached from the last assault. "Hey, Kit." John greeted, seeing Seth was awake. "I ordered us all something to eat...a chicken salad for you."

Seth gave a slow nod as if afraid to speak. "Thanks." He said quietly.

Dean finished and moved to sit in a chair. He looked, seeing Seth, trying to give a weak smile. Seth offered a shaky smile in return. He was scared that he could not feel his boyfriend but what was he to do? John was oblivious to Seth's plight and he took a seat to rest his leg while waiting on the food. "I should be out most of the day." Dean told no one in particular. "If you want to stay with Dimples on his bus...I understand."

Seth gulped and looked at John. John saw a look of fear in Seth's dark eyes and gave a dimpled smile. "Sure, Kit. We can keep each other company that way."

Seth gave a grateful nod. "Okay. Sounds good."

Dean tried not to look sad. He knew it was for the best. "Okay...that's settled then."

"I...can't feel you." Seth said lowly. He wanted Dean to know why he could not stay. It hurt him to see his boyfriend look so sad even if he tried to hide it.

"I figured." Dean told him. "I know it's around...it already chased Roman away." His eyes lowered, trying to turn his focus away.

"Fuck...I'll try not to provoke it." Seth said quietly. He moved to stand from the bed so he could dress for the day as he was still naked.

Dean nodded. Part of him just wanted to eat and leave. Being there only seemed to make things worse. "I...do love you, Babe." Seth offered almost timidly as he slowly slipped into a clean pair of briefs then shorts and a t-shirt.

"I know." Dean almost whispered in return. It hurt Seth that Dean did not return the words as he always did. His eyes lowered as he moved to sit on the bed to put on his socks. John could see how discouraged Seth looked and was determined to make him feel better later.

"I think I should head out." Dean stated as he moved for his shoes.

"No! You need to eat." John spoke up in a worried tone. "I ordered you food, Master."

"I'm not hungry...and I am just stressing you two." Dean told John as he put the shoes on.

John swallowed hard as he watched Dean. "Please...take care of yourself...we love you...need you." He moved to sit beside Seth, putting his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"I...I...sorry I wasted your time on the order." Dean told John even though that was not what he wanted to tell them. He loved them too, but the words would not or could not pass his lips. He got up, heading out the door.

Two pairs of hurt eyes watched Dean leave. The two men were hoping for a sign that Dean still loved them too but there was none. John pulled Seth close as they watched the man they called Master leave them. "Damn you." Dean mumbled to himself as he headed for the elevator. He heart was breaking as it seemed Jarriad wanted no one close to John, not even him. His mind would fog and his chest would ache at even the attempt to tell how he felt. He road to the lobby and headed out for his day. Seth leaned over, actually starting to sniffle after they were alone. John soothed him as best he could. The two men ate when the food arrived and then carefully moved to relax on John's bus. Both men felt scared and worried.

Roman spent the day on the lookout for Bray. It was not until after the show that evening that he managed to catch the man in the hallway. He felt a little awkward as he gave a greeting. "Hey, Bray. Got a minute to chat?"

Bray stopped walking and turned to face Roman. Luke and Erick were on each side of him. "Of course, Roman...what can I do for you?" Bray asked with a smile that was hard to tell if it was charming or chilling.

Roman felt beyond awkward as he looked around. "Well...it's a little private. Can we go somewhere where we can talk alone?"

Bray looked at each of the large guys, giving a nod then a wave of his hand and they took off down the hall. "Sure...follow me, Friend...I know a place." Bray told Roman before he turned, heading down the hall. Roman followed behind Bray. He tried to think of how to bring up the subject without sounding crazy. Bray led Roman to one of the unoccupied board rooms. He flipped the switched after walking inside. He looked at Roman, his pursed lips barely seen under the thick facial hair.

"Thanks for your time...I have something I need to talk about but this is a little awkward." Roman admitted after a long silence.

The pursed lips turn to a faint smile. "This by some chance be about your...brother in arms' strange behavior as of late?"

Roman looked taken back but nodded. "Yeah...how'd you guess?"

"Just call it a lucky guess." Bray laughed. "You hardly talked to me since I returned from my trip a few years back. So, what makes you think I have any news for you on the actions of your buddy?"

"I heard you deal in the supernatural...just talk around the locker room." Roman said bluntly. He had nothing to lose at this point. "If you do...we are in desperate need of help."

Bray nodded slowly. "So, you know the cause of his behaviour...the troublesome monkey on his back."

"You can see it?" Roman asked. It gave him hope that Bray would maybe live up to the claims made about him.

"Well, not exactly…'it'...but something and it not be what used to be around your buddy. I'm guessing it was something nasty to cause his actions this way. If ya have insight as to what...then maybe I can see if I can be of help." Bray told him.

Roman took a seat with a sigh. "Long story...do I have your word none of this leaves this room?"

"Well, unless it is something I need to share in order to be of help to you." Bray replied honestly.

Roman nodded with a sigh. "Dean is in a relationship with John...Cena. Also with Seth Rollins. I guess you could call it a threesome. After they had been together awhile it came out John has a gift for seeing the supernatural. All his years of loneliness in the closet about being gay he was seduced by an...incubus sex demon. The demon's name is Jarriad. He thought he was free of him until it recently came back. Long story short, it somehow possessed Dean to get to John...it is horribly jealous. It's gotten so bad now it attacked Seth to be rid of him...it threatens Dean's life if he tries to cross it."

"Seems a bit harsh of a Incubus...but can happen. So, John had it banished from his life before? It didn't like being scorned so it back with a vengeance?" Bray gave a hum with a purse of his lips again.

"Yeah...John's off work for now because he sprained his ankle in the ring. That thing had him so drained he couldn't focus." Roman explained. He left out talk of the leather community, not thinking it was needed.

"Banishment is one thing...but freeing of a possession is a whole other matter. As you already said this thing has threatened to take Dean's life if we try to mess with it. Once free...we can banish it...it is only gone a year...it can and will come back unless it is contained." Bray tried to explain. Roman looked worried. "Only a year?"

"Well, it can be contained...locked away. There are risks though. Not just to Dean, but to anyone around and to the one performing the ritual." Bray replied. "Need to decide if it is worth the risk to myself and my boys...I will need them. Then also the risk to Dean...the moment I begin it may try to carry out its threat."

Roman could not hide the worry in his eyes. "Of course...I'm just worried John or Seth may end up dead if we leave it alone. Get back to me when you've decided."

"Of course...Friend." Bray gave a faint smile.

Roman offered a nod of thanks and a smile. He gave Bray his phone number before excusing himself. Bray headed out to find his guys and work on a plan before giving his answer.


	30. Chapter 30

(Thanks for all the feedback. It is much enjoyed by us both.)

John and Seth laid together in Dean's room that evening. They had talked it over all day and decided they could not leave Dean alone in his time of need. The problems had driven them closer together as they tried to relax and watch TV. Dean walked in, tossing his gear bag down. He was ready for bed then stopped hearing the TV. He looked over, seeing two bodies in the bed. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We got lonely." John tried to smile.

"You have each other...you're both supposed to be on the bus." Dean tried not to snap.

"We want to be here for you." Seth spoke up. "Yeah...not like I'm allowed to go far anyway." John added.

"You both looking for a death wish?" Dean asked as he moved to remove his shoes. "Seth, it almost did kill you if I didn't fight back" He told him. "John...we know that it says that isn't its intent for you...but it will happen. Why the hell are you two putting yourselves in the line of fire?"

"We...can't just leave you alone in this...we're a family." Seth said with conviction. His personality had changed a lot these past days. The events had opened his eyes about what was important.

John nodded. He missed the loving connection with his Master, the lust mixed with sweet words of praise. "He would make you find me anyway. He won't stay away from me for long."

Dean cringed, holding his head as it wanted to pound. "I...I don't want to hurt either of you." His voice betrayed the pain he was feeling.

John stood from the bed and walked close to Dean. "We know that." He said quietly. "We're here for you, Master. We love you." He dared not kiss his Dom first but he cupped his face and gently brushed his cheek.

Dean actually trembled in John's touch. "I...I don't know if I am st-strong enough to keep fi-fighting." John could see the fear and tears in Dean's eyes even if Seth could not read him.

"What good will running do? If he wants out he will simply take over and track me on the bus. I made a deal with him, remember? I will let him use me if he gives me breaks in between." John reminded Dean as he brushed the tears from his Dom's cheeks. The older man's eyes reflected the love he felt.

"Wh-what does he consider a break though? You need your energy to heal...also what about Seth?" Dean asked.

"Simple...he leaves Seth alone or it's off...he agreed and I'm holding him to it." John said a little firmly.

"But that happened after it...so didn't he already break it?" Dean asked before he cringed with a pained breath, his hand going to his chest. "Fuck." Dean grunted at the pain.

Dean panted, almost slumping in John's touch. Then slowly his head raised with a darker look to his eyes. "If he stopped fighting...I wouldn't need to hurt him." He replied with a cocky, knowing smile.

John tried not to look afraid as he looked into the dark, blue eyes. Seth's heart pounded as he wanted to shrink and hide as the dark energy could be felt. "He fights because he's worried about me...about us." John said as calmly as he could. "I meant what I said...hold up your end of the deal and I won't fight you." He knew Jarriad loved his partners to be willing.

Jarriad looked toward Seth then pointed at the other bed. "You go over there...you mess with John…" He laughed. "Let's just say...don't." Seth's eyes were large as he moved on shaky legs to sit on the other bed. The smaller man seemed to want to shrink down as small as possible. John did not like how terrified Seth looked but at least Jarriad had not tried to harm him Jarriad moved his head to look at John before leaning in to lightly kiss him. "Better, my pet?" He brushed John's face.

John gave a slow nod. He knew he had to please the demon to keep Seth and Dean safe. "Yes, thank you."

"Now...he is tired...so I will prepare for bed." Jarriad pecked John's lips before moving. "I am sated for now...but soon." He moved for the bathroom.

Seth looked afraid to move a muscle even after Jarriad had gone into the bathroom. John offered Seth a reassuring smile. "It will be okay, Kit. He wants me...he'll behave. Try to get some sleep." Seth finally gave a nod and moved to lay down on the second bed. He turned on his side to avoid looking at Jarriad when he returned.

Jarriad returned, wearing just underwear before he moved to the bed. "Shut the light and come join me." He told John. John turned off the light and moved slowly to the bed. It was odd being with Jarriad in the flesh as he had only been that way in dreams before. He climbed into bed near Dean's body. Jarriad moved to pet John's head, at times scratching it. John drank in the attention he had not been able to get from Dean lately. A small, pleased sound left his throat as he closed his eyes.

"That's it...see how nice." Jarriad whispered by John's ear. He then kissed his forehead before he continued to pet him.

"You never acted this way before." John whispered sleepily into the darkness. "You only came to have sex with me and vanished...all those years I was so alone." Seth tried to fall asleep and calm his pounding heart.

"Didn't have the option then." Jarriad replied. "I told you I could give you what you wanted...needed." John didn't say that he loved Dean even if it meant dealing with his walls at times. He knew it would only anger the demon. He just took in the feeling and let his mind drift off into sleep. Soon Dean seemed to drift to sleep as well, allowing a silence to fill the room beside the deep breaths from the men. Seth laid in the darkness a long time before his body calmed enough to pass out. A part of him feared waking up as he was choked out by the dark entity but he had to trust John.

Meanwhile, Randy was in his own hotel room waiting on word from Roman. Did he find Bray? Could he really hold the key to ending this nightmare? Roman arrived a short time later. He told Randy all Bray had said and that they would have to wait now and see what was decided. The men talked for a bit before they both decided it was best to call it a night and hope news would come soon from Bray. The night was quiet until the alarm sounded the next morning in Dean's room.

The shaggy haired man moved with a groan before opening his eyes to look around, feeling disoriented. John was soundly asleep beside him. He was lying so close that their bodies were almost touching. Seth was curled on his side in the second bed. His back was to Dean as he was facing the wall. Dean gave a faint sigh, taking the scene in. How much longer could this last? He moved to kiss John's cheek before he slipped from the bed. He moved toward the other bed. He closed his eyes, trying to focus, hoping Jarriad was back far enough for Seth to feel the longing he had for them.

Seth woke out of a light sleep. He suddenly felt a deep desire from behind him for love and closeness. He turned slowly to see Dean standing close by. Seth's dark eyes looked at Dean's face to see if the eyes were still cold and evil. Dean slowly opened his eyes, showing the same sense of longing he had tried to project. He feared getting too close to Seth, not wanting to scare him, also not knowing what would be tolerated by Jarriad. Seth's body relaxed at the sight. He gave a hint of a smile to show he understood. 'Love you.' Dean mouthed before moving to his suitcase.

Seth gave a larger smile as he stood up and walked to where Dean was. He thought it was safe for the time being. He wrapped his arms around Dean's waist from behind, resting his head on the back of Dean's neck. Dean stopped a moment resting his hands over Seth's. "Let John know I feel the same of him...It won't let me do it." Dean whispered sadly.

"Of course." Seth whispered. "John kept me safe last night. He made a deal with it."

"I know." Dean replied. "I was still forward when he did." He rubbed Seth's hand. "It...it may still try to use you...since it needs to give John breaks. I'm not positive."

Seth tried not to show the fear he felt at the prospect. "As long as it doesn't hurt me...I guess it's okay."

"It doesn't want to lose John...so I think it will hold the bargain for now." Dean told him.

"Good." Seth finally pulled away. "It told me to leave John alone so I will. I feel a little better today. I have an appointment in two hours."

"It is best to listen." Dean told Seth, turning to face him again. "I wish I saw a way out of this...for any of us."

"We just have to bide our time...it will come." Seth tried to be hopeful. He moved to look through his own clothes. John stirred at the voices and sat up. He looked Dean's direction, wondering who he would be seeing now.

Dean looked, hearing the shifting. "Morning, Dimples...um...we leave out in the morning I think."

John gave a nod. He knew by the name it was his Master. "Yeah, we do. I'll make sure the bus is well stocked for the trip. We're going to the west coast."

"Okay. Most of my stuff is on board except the two bags I can move them soon so we can be checked out. Kit has a few things today." Dean replied.

John nodded. He glanced at Seth. "Sorry about last night, Kit."

Seth waved it off as he struggled to dress. "It's fine. You were protecting me."

"It's a lot all the way around I guess." Dean went to begin dressing again. The three men dressed and ate a good breakfast. John splurged and had pancakes along with Dean. Seth then headed out for the day while John focused on packing up the room and checking with his driver for the long trip. The day oddly felt quiet to Dean. Something told him not to let his guard down though. How long until Jarriad made his next move?

That evening when Dean and Seth returned the three men loaded on the bus and made the long drive to the next venue. Seth was relieved to see Dean was his normal self and Jarriad was nowhere in sight. Dean even tried to kill time playing video games with Seth even though he was lousy at them. Seth was more relaxed than he had been in days. He could almost pretend the current drama was all a nightmare. He laughed loudly after beating Dean for the third time. John smiled as he watched. It felt good to see them all so at ease.

"You sure this thing is working right?" Dean asked about the controler, looking it over.

Seth gave another laugh. "It's working just fine...but I'll trade if you want."

"No...No...I know I suck at these things." Dean sighed.

"It's fine...it was fun." Seth laughed as he moved to turn off the game. The hours passed until the bus finally entered the state of Washington. By that time, it was late evening. John decided to join Seth and Dean in the hotel and parted ways with his bus driver who parked in the back hotel lot. John was still using crutches for long distances so it took him awhile to get inside the hotel. They booked a suite and got set up in their room for the evening.

Dean collapsed on the couch, stretching his legs out. John and Seth wanted to take full advantage of the stress-free evening. John laid on the bed so that Dean could have the couch to recline on. Seth laid near John as they watched a movie on the TV. The room felt lighter than it had in days. The oppressive energy of Jarriad was gone. "Kit, that may not be wise." Dean told him. "I hate to be doing it...but best not to tempt fate...never know how much he may or may not be watching." Seth sighed but nodded as he moved to get up. He had been trying to ignore the drama. He moved to sit alone on the second bed as Dean was taking up most of the couch. The lightness in the room seemed to fade as John and Seth grew quieter. They had been enjoying the evening but now they were reminded of the looming trouble.

John could see or more so sense movement just out of the corner of his eye. The familiar but recently absent unnatural shadows moving near a wall. John looked at Dean and smiled faintly. "I see some of your shadows are back." He pointed to the area where the movement came from.

"Good...I feared they were chased away or destroyed in the fight." Dean commented.

"Guess they just needed time to return." John commented. Seth hated feeling so alone on the far bed. He was told not to go near John and because of Jarriad was afraid to cuddle with Dean. He tried to focus on the TV and relax as he had been prior to Dean's warning.

"Guess so...I'm still walled from them though." Dean sighed.

"Give it time, Master." John tried to reassure him. The movie was an action movie so it was a little loud. John focused on the screen to give him something to distract himself from the sad look on Seth's face. Seth was a kitten in the truest sense of the word. He loved having attention and hated being left alone.

Dean criged with a sigh. "Yeah..yeah." He mumbled to himself. He was given a reminder that he won't be getting his buddies back anytime soon unless they wish to meet their ends.

John did not hear Dean as he was watching the movie. Seth finally got up and walked to where Dean laid on the couch. He sat slowly on the floor near his boyfriend. Dean reached down playing with Seth's hair. "That not hurting your knee?"

"Not for a short while. I want to be close to you." Seth replied. He closed his eyes, almost purring at the feeling. John smiled and then focused on the movie. He knew Seth drank up any attention he was given.

"Okay...just as long as you are sure." Dean told him. Sadly, John could begin to feel another presence beside that of the shadows perched near his bed.

An unseen hand brushed his cropped head slowly. John gave a shudder. His eyes looked Dean's way but was afraid to speak up. Seth noticed the look on John's face and frowned. "What's wrong with Dimples?"

Dean slowly stood to look. "John?"

"He's here...petting me." John said lowly. He did not want Seth near Dean if the demon decided to possess him again. Seth's eyes widened at the words.

Dean wasn't sure how to react to the words. Couldn't they get one day of peace? John felt a breath near his ear. "Relax, my pet...or I can shatter their moment of peace." How could a voice be so smooth yet so dark?

John shuddered at the words but nodded slowly. He took a breath and smiled at Dean. "It's fine...go back and relax. I'm fine."

"Um...okay, Dimples." Dean replied. Even if it wasn't what could he really do? He moved to sit and edged Seth's head against his lap.

John tried to relax his body. He did not want Dean and Seth to pay the price for his actions. Seth closed his eyes as he took in Dean's closeness. He was afraid but trying to pretend all was okay. John could feel unseen hands tracing his body. Even through the clothing it wanted to make his skin tingle. A phantom breath was ghosting over his cheek. If he focused he could see a faint outline of Jarriad as he had been slowly gaining strength. John gave a pant and tried not to grow aroused as his body was manipulated to respond to the lustful touching. It was embarrassing to get excited in the room with his Dom by another being's hand.

"You know what I want, my pet...what I need." Jarriad whispered as his hand ghosted over John's shorts that were beginning to tent. "Don't want them seeing or hearing you? Is that it?" John could feel the pressure as if his cock was being gently squeezed. "Excuse yourself for a bath then."

John gave a soft pant as his head began to spin. He knew Jarriad would get what he wanted one way or another. He stood from the bed slowly. "May I be excused to grab a bath, Sir?" He tried to keep his voice steady.

"Of course...if you need help getting out just call." Dean told him, figuring John's ankle may have been acting up.

"Thank you." John felt deceitful but what else could he do? He moved to go into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Seth shook his head once John was gone. "I think...Dimples was trying to spare us...I could feel his desire from the bed...his arousal is growing."

Dean gave a faint sigh. "I know...best if you try not to read him right now. I sort of guessed when he said he was getting petted."

Seth nodded. "Poor guy."

John leaned against the bathroom wall. "Okay." He whispered. "I'm here...please, just leave them alone."

"For now." Jarriad whispered. "Might as well fill the tub as you said." John moved to slowly fill the large soaking tub. He stripped down out of his shorts and boxers and it filled. John could feel as hands traced over his back and over his sides.

John gave a shudder as he let the feelings wash over him. He figured why fight what had to be done? He moved to turn off the flowing water. "Do you want me in the tub?"

"Yes, take pressure off your leg." Jarriad told him, letting go. As John moved, he saw the steam filling the room allowed him to see even more of the phantom like image of Jarriad. John tried not to feel nervous as he moved to sink down in the tub. He doubted Jarriad would hurt him. They had been together many times before. He was just concerned he would be too drained to climb out afterward. Jarriad moved, leaning over the tub to kiss John deeply. An unseen hand tracing his chest before moving under the water to stroke his cock. John moaned into the kiss. He closed his eyes to make the experience seem more real. His manhood grew thicker from the attention. 'That's it...such a good pet.' John could hear it in his head as his mouth continued to be assaulted and his manhood worked over.

Meanwhile, Dean shifted in his seat, feeling a warmth want to flood his own body. He didn't know why or where it was from. He thought maybe it was from his own sense or shall we say lack of sense of fulfillment recently. He doesn't really have a clear memory of his own sexual gratification since this mess began after John's house. Seth felt Dean move and glanced upward at him. "You okay, Babe?"

John gave small, needy moans as his cock grew to full hardness, throbbing slightly already.

Jarriad continued as it craved, having John give in and melt for him.

Dean huffed a breath, looking at Seth. The strong feeling of desire was almost impossible to miss from the shaggy haired man.

John's body felt on fire, every inch of him tingled as the lust inside him grew stronger by the minute.

Seth turned to look up at Dean. "The desire is pouring off you in waves, Babe. Let me help with that." He offered softly.

"Please." Dean almost whispered. "Feels like it has been so long."

Seth smiled and moved to sit on his knees. "Of course. Can you raise up and slide your jeans down? Your Kitten would love a taste of its favorite cream." He licked his lips at the thought. Dean gave a faint moan as he moved to open his jean and shift them down with his underwear around his knees. His cock was already hard and waiting as he sat back down.

Seth looked up at Dean as he took his hand to pump the hard cock. "So good, Babe. Seems so long since I've been with you too...and not it." He moved his hand to replace it with his warm, wet mouth. A pleased sound passed his throat as the taste of Dean hit Seth's tongue.

"Oh fuck, Babe, I know." Dean moaned as he lightly put his hands on the back of Seth's head then tangled his fingers in the long locks. Seth's hand moved to give his own clothed cock a squeeze as he took Dean deeper, bobbing his head along the firm length. His lover tasted so good to him. He fed off the sounds of pleasure.

"God, Baby...so hot, fuck." Dean panted and moaned. Seth moaned in response as he squeezed his growing clothed cock. He relaxed his throat to take Dean all the way to the base.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, John cried out loudly as his body could take no more. There was a burst of sexual energy as he came hard and strong and then his body almost wanted to go limp in the now lukewarm water. Jarriad moved himself from John, looking down. "Good Boy." John was drained, but oddly not to the point he was expecting.

"A-Are you satisfied now?" John asked as he tried to stay awake. At least he had not passed out like he normally did.

"For now...I have more coming soon enough." Jarriad told him. "I told you I would try to be more...considerate of your needs."

"Thank you." John said honestly. He could not help thinking had the incubus been so considerate years ago he would have never blessed his home to be rid of him. He moved to slowly climb from the water and empty the tub. "Think I'll go to bed now."

"You earned it, my dear." Jarriad told John in the softer tone. "Just so you know your...Master is occupied." The word Master was spoken with disdain.

John nodded. He was too tired to care. He dried off and walked to the main room to almost collapse in the bed. Seth was still sucking Dean. His own shorts were lowered and he was jerking his cock with hungry moans. Dean moaned, not even noticing John had come back into the room. "Fuck, Babe...not gonna be much longer." Jarriad had moved with John to the bed, kissing his forehead before moving to perch near the couch awaiting the impending outpour of energy he knew was moments away. As if on cue, Seth cried out around Dean's cock as he hit his orgasm. He pumped his hips as his hand grew slick from the sexual release. John heard nothing as he was sound asleep, naked, and sprawled in the bed. Dean was only a few moments behind Seth. His hands gripped Seth's hair tight as he thrusted up as he came. When he was done his hands fell to the sides and his body almost limp as he fought for breath. "Fuck."

Seth drank all Dean offered before removing his lips to pant for breath. He felt so tired. "So good, Babe."

"Yeah...it was." Dean felt he was boarding on passing out. "So...in-intense."

"Guess it's been awhile." Seth stumbled to his feet and saw John. "Fuck, Dimples is passed out in bed."

"Ho-hope that didn't bother him." Dean said as he stumbled to get up, just kicking off the rest of his bottoms. "At least he was strong enough to make it to the bed."

"Feel like I'm about to pass out myself." Seth mumbled as he stumbled to fall on the second bed.

Dean looked between the two beds. He was unsure where to go first, but something guided him over toward Seth's bed, collapsing next to him soon falling asleep as well.

Randy and Roman made it into the hotel late that night and got checked into their room. Both men decided it was best to just call it a night as they had media work in the morning. They got ready for bed and kissed each good night before settling into the bed. _Randy was sleeping in his hotel room when his eyes shot open, feeling a weight on him. "What the fuck?" He exclaimed in the darkness. A familiar deep voice hushed him. "Rome? What you doing?"_

" _I got an itch I need you to deal with for me." He heard Roman reply. His hands gripped Randy's shoulder, causing a pain through them._

 _Randy grunted and tried to roll to get the other man off of him. "I'm not in the mood, Rome...you know I don't play like that."_

" _Well, my outlet it unavailable so you will need to do." He leaned down, kissing Randy hard and deep. Randy felt like his breath wanted to be cut from his lungs until he managed to bite Roman's bottom lip._

 _Roman pulled his head up and took one hand to touch his lips. "Feisty...fun." He replied simply. Randy took the arm that was now free to try to punch Roman. "GET OFF!" He snapped. The punch didn't even seem to phase the larger man. He only laughed before he leaned down, kissing Randy again. Randy's heart raced in his chest. What was going in? Why was Roman acting like this? Roman knew he was not like this. He was not like John. He was not into being controlled or hurt. He was gasping when Roman pulled back._

" _I'll...I'll mak-make a deal with you." Randy panted. He could almost see the pale orbs looking at him. "You...you can top...fine. I told you that you could before." He licked his lips. "Ev-even the degradement. Okay?" He figured maybe if he allowed Roman a little of what he wanted it would be enough to sate these feelings without them getting too out of hand. Next, Randy gave a gasp as a large hand clasped tightly around his throat._

 _Roman's face peered closer to his. "I set the rules tonight and you will be nothing but my bitch." His voice dripped of malice laced venom. His other hand moved between their bodies to grope Randy's cock until a strangled yelp left his body. "You got me?"_

" _Ye...yes." Randy choked out. Tears wanted to fill his eyes, unseen in the darkness._

 _Randy felt as Roman released him, standing from the bed. Randy's chest heaved for breath. A sense of panic filled him as he felt he was still in his sleep pants. He jumped from the bed and sprinted past Roman for the door. Before he could get the door open he felt a strong arm grabbing him around the waist, pulling him back. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Randy yelled as he struggled. He tried to grip and claw as Roman's arm. "I don't play these games. LET GO!" He was thrown against a wall and held there by a hand gripping the back of his neck._

" _You decided to make it hard...I will make it hard." Roman told him just before he felt the pants lowered to about his knees. Then a hard hand brought over his ass twice. The impact was so hard it felt like it was on fire._

" _What the fucks gotten into you?" Randy grunted in rage as he tried to fight._

" _Nothing...but I'm about to get into you." Roman laughed thickly. "Just need to ask yourself...you gonna be a good boy and let me get ready….or do I take you prison style?"_

 _Randy shook with a gulp. He had a feeling he didn't want to know what that meant. "O-okay...fine."_

 _Roman still held Randy by the back of the neck, moving him toward the bed. He pushed Randy toward it. "Stay there." He ordered as he stripped down in the darkness. Randy was bent over the bed, not even fully on it. He wanted to move, either to run or to get on the bed and out of the awkward position._

 _He felt as Roman moved behind him. Hot breath ghosted on his shoulders as Roman's large hands gripped his ass. Randy just tried to breath as he felt Roman's cock pressing between his cheeks. The head forced past the outer ring and Randy bit his lip as the feeling. Roman then gave a harsh snap of his hips and Randy gave a cry. "That's a good bitch. It will feel better soon." Roman told him as one hand gripped Randy's hip tightly and the other once again gripped Randy's neck, pushing him into the bed, nearly suffocating him. Roman pounded into Randy's body with deep grunts. "Oh, yes...that's it. Fuck, this is exactly what I needed."_

 _Randy could feel his breath wanting to grow shorter and shorter to where he had to fight to lift his head to get any fleeting moments of breath. His head wanted to spin and his mind fog from what he thought was the lack of air. Finally, the strain and struggle became too much and his mind slipped into unknowing darkness._

Roman's alarm sounded but Randy made no movement of hearing it. Weak, gasping sounds tried to leave his sore throat that had deep bruises around it. Roman woke with a groan at the loud sound of the alarm. He reached to shut it off. "You awake, Ran?" He asked, hearing no sound from the older man. He knew Randy had early morning appointments for the new location. When he did not get a response Roman looked and gasped at the bruising on Randy's neck. Had someone attacked them last night while they slept? "What the...? Randy, Randy!" Roman gave Randy's shoulder a shake while his eyes scanned the room in the faint morning light for any signs of forced entry.

Randy gave a weak cry of pain as his shoulders also showed signs of being bruised. "No...more." He weakly croaked out, his eyes still not moving.

"Fuck." Roman whispered as closer inspection showed the extent of his lover's body. "Randy, you're safe. It's just me...what happened?" He figured if Randy was saying no more than he knew what had been done to him.

"Ge-get off!" Randy panted, snapping the best he could as he tried to shrug off any touch from the larger man. He face became a pained scowl as his eyes tried to open, looking glassy and dazed. They tried to focus on Roman's face before turning away unable to stomach the thought of him.

Roman's face showed the confusion he felt. "Randy, please...what's wrong? I want to help you? Why are you all bruised?" He tried to reach for the older man. "Did I sleep through an attack? Who was in here?"

Randy slowly turned his head, wincing as pain shot up his neck. Even dazed his eyes showed his shock and disbelief. "You...you gonna play dumb now?" He croaked.

Roman's grey eyes were wide with confusion. "Dumb? Randy, I swear to you I had no idea you were attacked. You think I would just lay there and let someone hurt you?"

"It was you!" Randy snapped with as much energy as he could muster before he went to pull away and try to get up from the bed.

"What the...me? You think I would hurt you like that?" Roman's voice showed his hurt and confusion. "Randy, I love you. I would never hurt you."

"I heard you." Randy replied as he stumbled when his feet hit the floor. "I...I may not have seen cl-clearly in the dark...but I heard you." He fell to his hands and knees, feeling he hardly had any strength. His head hung, fighting for breath. Still more deep bruises could now be seen on the back of his neck as well.

"No! It was someone who sounded like me...and you were half asleep." Roman tried to rationalize as he moved to the floor to help Randy. "Randy, I swear on my family I did not hurt you. What do you think I did?"

Randy tried to shove him off. "Get off me!" He snapped then cringed, trying to struggle to his own feet. "I ca-can barely bre-breathe and you want me to give a...a...pla-play by play!?"

Roman moved to scoop Randy in his arms and laid him down on the bed. "No." He said gently but firmly. "I want you to take it easy, breathe, and try to tell me what happened. Are your neck and shoulders the only thing injured? I can't help you, Randy if I don't know what happened."

The moment Roman grabbed him Randy tried to struggle even if he didn't have much energy to do so. He huffed when he hit the bed then almost glared at Roman. "No." Randy spat at him. "Other parts still hurt too...ju-just not as bad."

"Other parts?" Roman tried to look Randy over. "Where, Randy?"

"Wh-when you started….saying I would be nothing but your bitch...yo-you grasped my cock." Randy sighed, looking away again despite the pain wanting to shoot up his neck and into his head. "Th-then later yo-you sl-slapped my ass before...taking me. Al-also tried to suffocate me ti-till I passed out."

"Nothing but your bitch?" Roman repeated softly in disbelief. "It must have been a nightmare, Randy. I...I can't explain the bruises...if I had done that how would you still be dressed? Also, I'm sure if you checked you'll see there is...nothing inside you. I wouldn't have had time to clean myself or you."

"I...I passed out." Randy told him. "I...I don't know how long." Randy tried to rationalize.

Hurt and a little anger filled Roman's eyes. "I can't believe you would think I could do this after what we shared. I apologized when you got pissed over one thing I said during sex. I'm not a monster." He moved to stand from the bed. "I'll call up some warm tea from room service...then go pick you up some ice and pain pills."

Randy slowly and painfully turned in the bed. He didn't want to believe it but he knew what he experienced.

Roman was torn. He felt sorry for Randy's pain but hurt the man did not trust him. He called in an order for warm tea with honey and lemon. He then moved to sit quietly and wait for it to be brought up. Randy winced as he shifted. "I...I need a bath," He sighed as he tried to move from the bed again.

Roman moved near the bed. "I'll run you a warm bath...relax." There may have been tears of frustration in the Samoan's eyes before he moved to walk to the bathroom.

Randy sighed, falling back on the bed. He felt so confused and lost. Did it happen? Didn't it happen? Roman seemed like he used to be now. Was he somehow possessed? No, he couldn't be...he was told Roman is unaffected by such things. Roman let the tears roll in the privacy of the bathroom as he began to run the water. He was not a man to show emotion around others but Randy's accusation hurt him deeply. A secret part of him had longed to call Randy demeaning words and use him roughly during sex but he wanted the older man to enjoy it as John did. He would never force it on him. He wiped his eyes, hoping no redness would show. Randy struggled from the bed. Why didn't he demand Roman leave? If Roman really did those things why would he be accepting his help? Did he have his own doubts? He went to strip from the pants and a look of confusion crossed his face as he saw they were coated with signs of sexual release. His stomach wanted to turn at the thought that somehow he climaxed from the ordeal.

Roman finally emerged from the bathroom. He paused a moment to look at Randy. "Your water is ready." He stated quietly.

Randy looked over. "Rome...I want to believe you...I really do." He cringed, putting a hand to his throat. He tried to take a deep breath. "Can I see your arms a moment?"

Roman looked confused but nodded. "Of course." He moved closer to Randy so he could see his large arms.

Randy moved, taking each arm looking them over for signs of bruises or scratches. He then carefully looked over Roman's chest and face for signs of where he punched him. "It...it doesn't make sense."

"I told you I've been asleep, Ran." Roman whispered. "You must have had a nightmare...or someone came in and attacked you and it just sounded like me."

"How could it have seen a nightmare if I have the signs?" Randy asked before making his way to the bathroom, stripping fulling once inside. He didn't want to tell Roman about his other discovery.

Roman followed behind Randy. "I...don't know. Fuck, you don't think it was that thing in Dean?" Roman shook his head. "John said he specializes in dreams...manipulating your thoughts and body...but I thought it was inside Dean."

"Is it always there?" Randy asked, moving to slowly slip into the water hissing as the warm water hit his ass.

"I...don't know. I just remember John telling Dean a few times when it got rough with him in dreams he woke up sore...maybe it wanted to mess with you...break us up."

"Yeah...ma-maybe ask them? Ca-can you use my phone and text Jessie? Te-tell him I got laryngitis." Randy forced out.

Roman nodded. He bent down close to Randy. "I want you to know something...I admit I like things rough at times...hell, sometimes I fantasize about things...but I would never do anything to you that you don't enjoy...I love you."

Randy gave a shaky breath at Roman's admission. "I...I love you too." He replied horsely. "So...sorry I questioned you."

Roman smiled with a nod. He stood up. "Take it easy. I'll call Jessie and John." He moved to walk out of the bathroom. Randy gave a sigh as he tried to relax down in the tub. He needed the water more on his back and shoulders but few standard tubs were made for his tall frame. Roman tried to shake the dark images in his mind of things he wanted to do to Randy. Why did they suddenly seem so vivid? He called Jessie to tell him Randy needed the day off and then placed a call to John.

Randy slowly moved a hand to feel his neck more. He could feel a faint welt hidden in the bruises. Randy closed his eyes with a sigh as he tried to relax.


	31. Chapter 31

(Hope you all enjoy our weekly updates.)

n John's suite, Dean shifted, hearing the phone. He gave a faint groan. John heard the familiar tone and forced his eyes open. He managed to grab the phone before it went to voicemail. "Hello? Hey, Rome...uh, yeah it can do that but it was with me last night...yeah, I'm sure...fuck, that's crazy. Is he okay?" John's voice sounded worried. "Keep me updated...okay. Bye." John ended the call with a sigh.

Dean slowly sat up. "What's up? Is who okay?"

"Randy..he woke up all bruised and sore. He thought Rome did it to him but Rome claims it was just a nightmare and doesn't know how they got there." John sighed. "Sounds like Jarriad but he was with me last night. If I find out it was him our fucking deal is off." Seth woke and just listened to the two men.

"Like you think he honestly would tell you?" Dean commented. "It does sound like it though. Rome has no reason to hurt Randy."

"Where the hell are you?" John almost yelled into the air. "I gave you what you wanted yet you still hurt my best friend! You better never show your face again!"

"As you said I was here." Jarriad whispered near him. "How do you know I am not being made the scapegoat?" His breath brushed John's ear.

John's teeth clenched. "Who else would it be? Rome would never hurt Randy."

"Who knows?" Jarriad replied. "You felt the big man's power yourself. Who knows?" He commented. "Plus do you really want to threaten me?" A hand softly brushed John's cheek.

"I know...He's not like that." John said firmly. "Stop hurting people I care about!" Seth looked worried from the bed.

"Then they need to stop meddling with me." Jarriad spat. "Fine..it was I...but I could have done a lot worse. I could have killed him. It was so close."

"Our deal is off!" John hissed. "I gave you my body, let you use me as you wished and you pull this? I won't be willing any longer!" His chest heaved in outrage.

"I didn't break our agreement, my dear...I would watch your words." Jarriad warned him. "I left your two companions alone, gave them a night of peace. You really want to risk that?"

Dean gulped. "Jo-John we can only hear you...what's going on?"

John's eyes were dark with rage as he looked at Dean. "Jarriad admitted to attacking Randy! Said he was meddling! I want nothing more to do with him! From this second on I refuse to even speak to that thing!" John could feel a rush of energy as he got pushed back on the bed for just moment then it released him, moving away. Dean cringed, his eyes screwing shut as he gasped for a breath.

John tried to fight to right himself on the bed, looking at Dean. "Master! What's wrong?" The same time Dean's feelings were cut off from Seth. Dean jaw tightened before his eyes slowly opened. The look to them was cold and hard like Seth saw that night in the room. Seth gave a shaky breath, wanting to shrink back from Dean. His heart wanted to race in fear.

Dean slowly got up from the bed he was on, moving over for John. "You call me a thing? And you refuse to speak to me any longer?" He gave a cool chuckle. "I kept my word and you wish to go back. What would keep me from doing the same?" A chilling smile passed his lips.

"I went back because you hurt my best friend! To the point he can't even work yet you claim to care about me." John snapped.

"And I told you why." Jarriad told John. "I told him to back away...leave you alone. He didn't listen." He leaned closer to John. "He was not part of the agreement we made."

John closed his eyes as he tried to compose himself. "Fine...here is the deal...you leave everyone I love alone...no nightmares, no hurting them, and I'll do what you ask. You hurt a single person I wash my hands of you."

"Then they stop interfering...They get in that way I will retaliate...they mess with me there will be hell to pay. As for hurting? With this one there is little choice. It comes with the deal." Jarriad licks his lips. "If you want flesh it happens. I won't cause more then needed though."

"I...don't want flesh then." John slowly opened his eyes. Tears wet them. "Just leave him alone...I'll leave him...I'll leave them all and be with you." His heart ached at the words.

"Good boy." Jarriad told John, leaning in and placing a hand on the back of his head before leaning in to kiss him hard and deep. John felt sick as he let Jarriad kiss him but he knew he had to do this. He had to give up the only love he ever had to keep Dean, Seth, and Randy safe. It was worth the sacrifice. Seth watched with wide eyes but was afraid to say anything.

Soon the grasp and kiss were released and Dean collapsed like a heap on the ground. John bent to pick up Dean and move him to the bed. Tears ran down his cheeks as he looked at Seth. "Take care of him, Kit. You know I have to do this."

Seth gave a nod. "I'm so sorry, John...really." Dean was nonrespondent as he was moved. His chest faintly moved to show there was still life.

"I guess you can return to your home up north to rest." Jarriad told John near his ear.

John looked at Dean with longing. His voice broke as he looked at Seth. "Jarriad says I should go back home to Mass...sounds a good a plan as any. I have another few months off...take care of him for me, Kit. I know he at least has you."

Seth nodded as he walked to offer John a quick hug so not to anger Jarriad. "I'll do that...don't worry about us."

Tears ran down John's face as he gave Dean a final look. "Tell Randy it was Jarriad so he stops blaming Rome." He took his small carry bag and moved slowly for the door. John managed to reach his bus and boarded it, telling his driver he wanted to make the long drive back east. He felt empty as he moved to rest on his king sized bed in the sleeping quarters. Here he was alone with Jarriad again. He had lost his Master and lover in a few agonizing minutes.

Alone in the quiet of the bedroom an unseen hand brushed John head. A dip of the bed showed where Jarriad was as the bus began to move. "I made you happy before, My Dear." John just gave a nod and closed his eyes. Tears wanted to trail from his closed eyelids. He had been forced to abandon Dean, something he promised his Dom he would never do. He could not show his face in the Lion's Den again. He felt so low. In his mind's eye with his eyes closed John could see the striking man as he laid next to him holding him. "Give it time." The gorgeous blonde smiled at him. John gave a shuddering sigh and tried to sleep. He knew the demon knew nothing about things such as love and devotion.

Meanwhile, Seth hurried to call Roman after John left. He then stayed close beside Dean as his body tried to rest from being filled by Jarriad. Roman hurried to where Randy laid in bed, sitting down on the end of it and lowering his head. "Fuck, Randy. Seth called. John confronted Jarriad and he admitted he attacked you...said he could have killed you and you were meddling."

Randy sighed. "He's my best friend...what does it expect?" He told Roman, his throat feeling slightly better after the tea. "I am still sorry that fucker made me question you."

"That's not the worst of it...John made a deal with it." Roman lifted his head. "John would break up with Dean and be Jarriad's only if Jarriad would stop possessing Dean and tormenting us. Seth said John left for his Massachusetts place. He feels he is protecting us all which I can't blame him for after what happened to you and Seth."

"But is he really? It's a fucking demon!" Randy yelled then moved to hold his neck. "How can he believe it?"

"I guess he felt he had no choice, Ran...of course I don't trust that thing. I am glad Dean is free of it though. Seth said he all but passed out." Roman gave another sigh.

"Well, it feeds off energy...be lucky it didn't kill Dean as a parting shot." Randy told him.

"I guess it feared upsetting John...fuck, poor guy. He really loves Dean." Roman gave a sigh. "And I know Dean loves him...happiest I had seen him in years."

"Maybe we will hear something from Bray. Wonder if he can still help even if possession isn't involved?" Randy wondered. "Should we meet up with Dean and Seth? I know they have more room."

Roman nodded. "If Dean's even awake. I know the suite number. You up to making the walk?"

"It's more my shoulders and neck." Randy told him as he went to move. "My energy seems back slowly." He went to look for fresh clothing. "If he isn't awake I am sure Seth will welcome the company."

Roman nodded. "I'm glad you know I didn't hurt you. I never would...well, unless you wanted me to." The last part was said jokingly as the Samoan moved to change his clothing. Randy gave a dry laugh as he got dressed. He cringed as he tried to lift his arms to put his t-shirt on. "Here...let me help." Roman moved quickly and helped Randy put on his shirt.

"Thanks. I know it could be worse. That's scary." Randy told him as he moved to get his shoes on.

"Yeah...I worry about John. What if Jarriad completely drains him and no one is around to see he's okay?" Roman sighed as he finished dressing himself.

"I know...what can we do though? We go near him and we get thrown in the line of fire. He even physically affected you that one time." Randy told him.

"Damn...I know it." Roman pulled his dark hair back into a ponytail. "Ready when you are."

"Yeah...ready. I just hope no one sees me." Randy told him.

The guys slowly made their way to the large suite John had rented. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice Randy. When they reached the suite and knocked on the door Seth answered. He was dressed in a t-shirt and shorts. His dark eyes looked worried as he stepped back to let them in. "Hey...Dean's asleep."

"I'm surprised I'm not in the same shape." Randy told him, actually patting Seth arm as he passed him.

Seth gasped as he took in Randy's neck. "Fuck, sorry, Randy. Sadly I know the feeling of being forced by him and thinking it's your boyfriend." He closed the door behind them.

"No one's fault." Randy told him moving to the couch to sit. "You know if...if Dean was on any of the card today?"

"He was...I called in for him." Seth said as he took a seat as well. "They'll probably wonder why you both came down sick after the kiss mess."

"Oh well. Let them speculate." Randy told him. "We may have a light at the end of this tunnel." Randy told Seth before wincing at his throat.

"Yeah?" Seth asked, looking at Randy. He wondered what that could possibly be.

Randy looked at Roman. "Since that fucker is with John...should be safe to talk shouldn't it?"

Roman nodded. "I would think so."

Seth noticed a few of Dean's shadows stood near the bed where he lay. "Dean's shadows are back near him so it must be okay now." Seth told them.

"Well, it was more to free Dean...we need to see if he can help John too." Randy told him. His deep voice becoming a harsher whisper. "Found someone who maybe could do an exorcism." He tried to explain. "Just not sure how they can help with John wi-without it being a repeat."

"Damn, really?" Seth looked hopeful. "You know, I admit I was jealous when John first came to be with Dean but he's grown on me. I honestly miss him and I know it will really hurt Dean. He...he doesn't love easily."

"Yeah, really. But if all they can do is banish it...it would only be gone a year again." Randy sighed.

"Fuck, then it will be back and make John's life a living hell...it could even try to kill us." Seth groaned. He heard Dean stir slightly and moved to his side. "Babe...you okay?" He cupped Dean's face gently.

Dean shifted his head, his eyes struggling to open. "Dim-ples?" His voice was strained and dry sounding.

Seth felt his heart ache as he replied. "No, Babe. It's Kit...Are you okay?" He stroked Dean's shaggy locks.

"Tired...wh-what happened?" Dean went to try to moved but barely got his shoulder up before falling back on the bed.

Seth knew he could not hide the truth from Dean. "Jarriad possessed you again. John made a deal with him. He would...leave us and be with Jarriad if Jarriad promised not to bother any of us anymore or possess you again. Jarriad agreed and told John to head to John's place in Massachusetts." Seth's voice broke slightly. "John was crying...he told me to take care of you...and left on the bus. I'm so sorry, Babe."

"Got...got to get him back." Dean stated.

"We will somehow," Randy spoke up.

"Ran?" Dean tried ot move to look.

"Little rough for wear...but yeah." Randy replied, getting up to move over. "But you're not in any shape to try to help him right now."

"Sadly, none of us are. We may have to wait at least a few days." Seth sighed. "We don't want to risk more trouble."

"Hate it...but you're right." Dean sighed, trying to relax back. The guys talked but there was really nothing more that could be said. They were dealing with a force beyond all their control. Weeks passed and Dean's shadows seemed to return back to him. Seth tried to offer his company but he could not be the total submissive that John was and offer the outlet for Dean's rough tastes. Roman spoke to Bray and told him what had happened. Bray promised to think over the options and get back with them. He wanted to tread carefully and avoid more injuries.

John spent almost two months in his Massachusetts home alone with Jarriad. The demon upheld his bargain to allow him time to rest and John's ankle healed the way it should. John never heard a thing from Randy, Roman, Seth, or Dean and he was afraid to call them and risk Jarriad's wrath. His heart ached for Dean every day but there was nothing he could do. Jarriad's hold seemed to tighten on him more each day.

When John was finally cleared to return to the road he packed up and made the trip to the next city. He felt empty inside, thinking even his best friend no longer wanted anything to do with him. He did not blame them after the way he took off but it was all for them. Tears ran from his empty blue eyes as he rode the bus. When he reached the city of Atlanta, Georgia John checked into a suite and got the room set up for the next few days.

A pair of hands slowly massaged John's shoulders. "I may have a surprise for you later, my pet."

John was not even surprised by Jarriad's presence any longer. The spirit had been his only companion for the past months. Without even realizing it, John had grown close to the only being he had for companionship, even if he cursed it at times. "Sounds fun." John commented as he looked around the large suite. Atlanta always did have some of the nicest hotels.

The hand moved to the back of John head before lips pressed to his. "You've been such a good pet."

John closed his eyes as a sexual current passed between them. His heart still longed for Dean but Jarriad had used the two months of isolation to get into his head. He had been told that none of them care about him. Even Randy had never called. Dean was hurt and disappointed in him. He was a disgrace to the Lion's Den and could never show his face again. Little by little, the lies had clouded his mind. "Thank you." He whispered once the kiss broke.

"When is your first match back?" A hand trailed along John's chest.

"Tonight...I have Monday Night Raw...a promo." John answered. A part of him was excited to wrestle again and a part of him was nervous about seeing the others.

"So no matches for a few days? Just talking to get your feet wet as they say?" Jarriad asked, the voice almost wafting around the room as if he was moving.

"Right...I think my next actual match is next Monday. I have a promo tonight and one for Smackdown." John replied as he walked to sit on the bed so he could look through his clothing.

"Good...Good." John could feel Jarriad on the bed behind him. "I will make sure you have your strength for the match. No messing too much over the weekend." Ghosting kissed were felt on John's neck. "You bring the play bag...and the necklace I instructed you to buy?"

John nodded and walked to lay the black bag on the bed. "Right here, Sir." John had started calling Jarriad Sir as the spirit seemed more a Dom to him than he had in the past. Jarriad seemed more active in his life when before he only showed up at night for sex. John wondered how a spirit would use the toys in the bag. He pulled out the necklace, holding it in his hands.

"Good" Jarriad referred to a steel necklace with a pendent in the shape of an archaic glyph on it. "Set it in the table by the entry. It is for your surprise later I hope."

John moved to sit the necklace where he was told. "I should probably leave soon, Sir."

"See you later, my pet. I am sure you will be shocked but will like what I have planned." Jarriad told him.

"Thank you." John said honestly. He shouldered the bag that contained his ring gear and left the suite for the arena. He had to be there early to meet up with Hunter before the show.

Seth was also at the arena. He had been medically cleared for around a week and was having a snack with Dean in catering. While eating, Dean tried to relax but his eyes kept shifting around. Word of John's return was not exactly kept quiet by the staff. Seth looked a little anxious as well. He was now wearing a subtle necklace Dean had given him. A part of him wondered if John was okay and a part did not know how to react. Randy was sitting nearby, having his own snack before the show. John walked into catering dressed in his normal ring attire. His face may have paled slightly at seeing the men. Sadness, regret, hurt, and nervous energy could be felt by Seth before the older man walked to the table to fix himself a plate.

Dean licked his lips with a shaky breath. He wanted to go over to John, say something. But how did he know if it was safe? He didn't want to throw out everything John had sacrificed for them. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on the shadows of the room to search for the dangerous presence. John filled his plate with some ham and vegetables before walking toward the table. He saw Randy sitting there and wanted to say something but he feared Jarriad hurting him again so he sat alone. His head lowered to look at his plate as he ate.

Dean was surprised when he received confirmation John was actually alone. He opened his eyes, looking at Seth. "I need to go over...this can't continue."

Seth nodded. "Okay...be careful what you say."

"It's not around...unless it hides past my guys." Dean whispered before he got up. He moved toward where John was sitting. "Hey."

John almost jumped at the voice, looking up. He gave a nod. There was a slight glazed look to his eyes. "Hey."

Dean couldn't help the worried look in his eyes. "Welcome back...you sleeping okay?" He moved to sit next to the older man, placing a hand on John's shoulder. Up close, John could see the familiar flecks of shadow energy that had returned to Dean's eyes over the time apart.

John gave an honest nod yes. "Yeah...I get enough rest...they said I healed up as expected." Why did Dean's touch feel almost foreign now after that of a spirit?

"When you're done eating...can we talk in private?" Dean asked. "I can find your locker room."

John shook his head no. "I don't think that's a good idea. We should just talk in public and keep it formal."

"Your watchdog isn't around if that's what you're scare of." Dean told him, moving his hand away.

"Still..." John's voice lowered to a whisper. "I spent weeks trying to bury my feelings...me being around you will only stir up desires that are best left alone."

Dean's eyes lowered. "Is that how you truly feel? You wish me to take my leave? Forget all I had risked?" He felt his heart clench in pain of rejection boarding on how he felt after Seth left him before. "I didn't blame you for what you did." He whispered. "But say it and I'll go."

John's hand slightly shook as he closed his eyes. He could hear the pain in Dean's tone. But then he remembered how hurt Seth had been after the attack, how hurt Randy had been, and even how Dean had suffered as Jarriad used his body. When he opened his eyes they were slightly wet. "It's how I feel...go back to Kit. Some things are better left in the past." John whispered.

"Fine." Dean spat as he got up from the table. "Enjoy your...souvenir." He turned on his heels, walking away. Instead of heading back to Seth he left the area. The hurt and rage came off in waves.

John's shoulders slumped as he stared down at his plate for a few minutes without moving. Tears trailed down his cheeks before he wiped his eyes and slowly stood to throw away his plate and leave himself. Never once did he speak to Randy or Seth. Seth looked at John a moment before he moved to go in search of Dean. Reading Dean's energy and maybe a little help from Dean's shadows Seth tracked him to a darkened corridor of the arena where he was sitting on the floor, almost hiding behind a crate. His arms were wrapped around his knees that were pulled up to his chest. Hurt, pain, rejection, loathing all seemed to pour off him in thick waves.

"Hey." Seth knelt down beside Dean. "You okay? You just took off on me."

"Leave me alone." Dean spat out bitterly as he sort of stared ahead as his head rested on his knees. Seth had to wonder did Dean act like this when he left?

"Whatever he said, Dean, he didn't mean it." Seth tried to reach Dean. "He was crying after you left...he didn't even speak to Randy...I can read people, remember? He was feeling sad almost to the point of being in agony."

"He said the past is better in the past. To forget it. Said it's best to just leave him alone." Dean spoke, slightly mumbled. "I just want a drink." That was rarely a good sign from the shaggy haired man. Roman had told Seth of the many nights Dean drank after the Shield fell apart.

"He's probably scared to death you will be targeted again." Seth tried to tell him. "If he really didn't care he wouldn't have been crying."

Dean just shook his head, unsure what to say or do. "Let's just get through this night." Seth nodded and helped Dean to stand up. John sat alone in his locker room until it was time to cut his promo. His heart hurt so badly he feared he would have a panic attack. He just wanted to be numb and have it all go away. The minute his part of the show was over he packed his bag and headed out of the arena to go back to the solitude of the hotel.


	32. Chapter 32

(Hope you all enjoy your weekend and happy 4th to all us Americans. A funny bit of inside info. During the writing of this entire story for some reason every time I tried to picture Jarriad Tyler Breeze's face popped in my head. I guess because he has the handsome, angular face and it never failed to make Jade laugh when I told her. So, she wrote him in for just this chapter. Hope you all enjoy.) Rose

"You're back sooner than I expected, my pet." John heard shortly after he returned. "Not that I am complaining."

"Yeah." John said quietly as he kicked off his shoes and sat his bag down. His blue eyes looked bloodshot.

"Go rest for a moment while I go check on your surprise." Jarriad told John with a kiss to his cheek.

John had forgotten all about the surprise. "Yes, Sir." He moved to lay down on the large bed. He thought of how he had spent so many nights with Seth and Dean and suddenly the room felt empty.

John could feel as the room almost lightened when Jarriad's energy left. It was a few minutes before John felt another energy he had not for quite some time...well, except maybe around Dean earlier that night.

John looked around the room, wondering what had changed. John could see a shadow darker than the rest near the sliding glass doors. It raised up but stayed by the curtains. John watched the shadow curiously. It was the first time he had seen one since leaving Dean. Had one come to check on him? "You better go before he gets back." John warned, remembering how much the demon hated them.

It glided across the room towards John, stepping next to him before a tendril reached out brushing his face in an almost comforting manner before it faded away. John felt confused. He appreciated the gesture but why had it come? He knew Dean would not have sent it as angry as he was when he left. He was nothing to Dean now, just another traitor who hurt him and abused his trust. John wiped his eyes again as he felt tears wanting to form. It was over an hour before there was a knock on the suite door.

John was confused as he got up and walked to open the door. Who would come to see him now? John was greeted by the cocky smirk of Tyler Breeze. "Evening...let me in." He stated simply and directly with a twinkle in his eyes. A look John knew all too well.

John looked even more lost but stepped aside to let the young man inside. "Hey, Tyler. Can I help you?"

"That depends." He gave a creepy yet charming curl of his lip as he walked in, shutting the door. He looked around slowly before moving to the table, picking the necklace up. He cocked his head slightly. "Ringing any bells yet?"

John slowly gave a nod as he took in the look. "But...aren't you hurting him?" He remembered how drained Dean had become during the possession. It seemed wrong to use the young wrestler. And what if he remembered? John was not out as being gay in the company.

"He won't be harmed...maybe a little tired. He is free though tomorrow. Quite the interesting fellow." Jarriad replied, placing the necklace around his neck. "Something of his bloodline makes him quite open to our kind. Like a conduit of sorts." He walked closer to John, brushing his cheek a twinkle to his eyes.

"He...won't tell everyone I'm gay?" John asked. Part of him wanted to grow heated by the smoldering look. Tyler's face was not so different from John's vision of Jarriad. He didn't know why he never made the connection before.

"No." Jarriad leaned in, pecking John's lips. "Unlike Dean he doesn't fight me. His mind sleeps when I am in control. The only thing he may know is he had sex...but he will have no memory if it was male or female." He lightly raked his nails down over John's chest.

John gave a pant at the feeling. He had not felt a fleshly man in two months. It helped him forget the ache in his heart. "Feels good, Sir."

"Good...now strip for me. I will stay like this until morning then I will return him to his room." Jarriad told John,+ stepping back. John nodded and moved to undress. He thought Tyler was an attractive man although not the brute type he normally melted around such as Roman. He was soon naked and waited to see what Jarriad would tell him. "Very good, my pet." Jarriad moved for the bag he had instructed John to pack. He searched inside it, pulling out a length of rope. He walked over, taking John's one wrist to tie it. "Behind your back." John moved his hands behind him. It felt good to be touched by a real human who could use things such as rope. Both hands were tied behind his back then short nails raked over his arms and back, leaving little red lines. "Mmm Like that so far, my pet?"

"Yes, Sir." John moaned. He never called Jarriad Master. In his mind that would always be Dean.

"Lean on the bed. I am going to color that ass with your belt." Jarriad told John as he moved for the older man's shorts. John panted as he walked to lean forward across the bed. As always, his mind felt almost clouded with lust. "Yes..I know you love the feeling of your ass nice and bruised as your shorts are rubbing against it as you stand in front of all those people." Jarriad told him as he folded the leather and snapped it. He then brought it over one cheek then the other quickly.

John gave a groan at the missed feeling. Thoughts of Dean doing similar things tried to fill his mind and for a moment he could almost pretend it was the shaggy haired man he would never have again. Jarriad delivered about ten swats before he used his bare hand to grope the heated flesh. "That's what you wanted, my pet? The sweet bliss inside the pain."

"Y-Yes, Sir." John moaned out. His head spun from the thick fog the demon put on his mind.

Jarriad stepped back. "Now climb up and on your back." He moved to strip down except for the necklace. John climbed as best he could while tied and landed on his bound arms on the bed. Why could his heart think of nothing but Dean tonight? Jarriad curled his lip, looking himself over. "Well, maybe not as impressive as I would have liked...not shabby either." He commented moving to the bag.

"I'm sure you look fine, Sir." John said as he spread his legs slightly. His own cock was thick from the arousal he felt.

Jarriad pulled out a tube of lube and slicked his cock. He stroked his cock to wet it well before moving over to John and climbing on the bed. In his mind John could almost see Dean looming over him. Those blue eyes, that blonde mop he loved. "You look perfect." He said honestly.

"Then I chose well on more than one level." Jarriad replied as he moved John's legs to get in position to push inside, knowing John loved and craved the stretch.

John groaned at the feeling of being filled by flesh. His cock twitched as it leaked into his stomach. "Mmmm That's it...such a good pet." Jarriad praised as he pushed all the way before moving a hand to grasp John's cock, giving a jerk before moving his hips. "You know what I want." Through all the lust filled haze tears wanted to wet John's eyes as part of the truth broke through. Jarriad did not care about their play or anything else. All he wanted was John to cum and give him the energy he craved. If John got off in mere seconds it was all the better to him. He did not love him nor would he ever. John closed his eyes and concentrated on giving the demon what it wanted. What was the reason for taking on a fleshly form if he wanted John to cum and be done with it? He wanted Dean so badly, wanted the comfort of Mama and the other shadows. He wanted someone who cared for him as more than a source of energy.

Jarriad slowed looking puzzled before he leaned to kiss John softly. "What is it, my pet...Don't you like this?"

"You just want my energy...that's all. You just got inside me and you're telling me to cum...that I know what you want." John said quietly. He remembered how much he and Dean had enjoyed their game of orgasm denial, making their coupling last for hours.

"I could stretch it out...I was only encouraging." Jarriad told him He knew be it fast or slow he would still get what he wished. He was not leaving John's side either way that night. "It will make the build that much sweeter."

John just felt heartsick as Dean's presence had broken through a little of the illusion in his mind about Jarriad. Dean's words kept echoing in his mind. 'Fine! Enjoy your little souvenir.' Dean had no idea how John had clung to the collar like a rare treasure. He tried to just shut down his mind and let his body take the stimulation. It was not long before he cried out his orgasm, giving Jarriad the energy he wanted. Once Jarriad had his fill he stopped and moved to free then clean John off. He moved to clean himself before moving to lay next to the older man, holding him and stroking his head.

John felt dirty as he laid in the darkened room. He had pledged himself to Dean for life, taken his mark in front of their peers. He was doing this to protect him though. Jarriad had never even came inside him. It was just more proof that all John was to him was energy. He closed his eyes to try to sleep. As Jarriad told John when he woke in the morning there was no sign of Tyler. There was a note. 'I had the necklace taken with Tyler. When you see him wearing it you will know it is me.'

John's shoulders slumped as he read the note. He did not want a possessed coworker as a lover. He wanted the man he loved. At times the pain hurt so deeply he wanted to lock himself away. The only thing that kept him going was his work. He showered, ate breakfast, and then started a long day of media work and physical workouts.

Dean was having issues as well. Seeing John and being dismissed wounded him deeply. He knew what Seth tried to tell him, but it still hurt. He may have physically been there in the room, but mentally he seemed miles away. Seth kept glancing at Dean as they ate breakfast. Finally, he spoke up. "I'm going to see John tonight. I know something isn't right...I know what I felt and it was heart breaking."

Dean looked over. His eyes seemed almost empty. "Be careful. I...I want to believe you're right. If so though he will want to tell you to stay away for your own good too."

"Think about it, Dean. He's been alone with that thing for months now. None of us have called him not even Randy. He's probably lonely and who knows what lies and deception that demon has clouded his mind with." Seth tried to explaIn. "He may have told John to avoid us or else."

"That last part I can almost promise." Dean said. "Look what it did to you and Randy...then the pain I was in because I refused to be a puppet."

"So, how can we blame John for avoiding us? He loves you, Dean. I swear it." Seth said with conviction. "If you had only seen his face when you stormed out...he looked crushed...I could feel his pain across the room."

"I know. I know...You have no reason to lie to me besides to soften the pain. It still wounds me though. How long does it fucking take to hear of something from Bray?" Dean tried not to yell.

"He is being damn slow about it. I'm shocked Randy never even said hi to John." Seth sighed.

"Maybe he is scared of 'it' or he heard John's reaction to me." Dean told him.

Seth sighed. "What did you say to Dimp...John before you left?"

Dean lowered his head with a sigh. "I...I told him...to enjoy his souvenir." He replied almost bitterly.

"Fuck...that was why I almost got hit by a wave of pain." Seth touched his own necklace that graced his neck. "He must be so lonely."

"I was hurt okay!?" Dean snapped slightly. "I've been holding off reporting the status change to Master Leo in hopes things changed!" His jaw and hands clenched.

Seth put his arm across Dean's shoulder. "Hey...I get that, Babe. I guess feeling others like I do I see a hidden side most don't." Seth paused a long minute. "I'll be honest...the level of pain I felt...I've only felt that once before...from a friend who committed suicide. It bordered on hopeless."

Dean gulped, lowering his head. "Can I see your necklace a moment, Kit?" Seth took off the silver necklace, handing it to Dean. Dean clasped the necklace between his hand, closing his eyes. Small tendrils of shadow energy swirled around his hands before vanishing. He slowly handed it back. "It should alert you if…'it' is around. Just like John's collar lashed at me when I was possessed."

Seth nodded as he put the necklace back on. "I just want to show him I care...I honestly do. I don't want to find him with his wrists split open like I did my friend Larry."

Dean shuddered. "Te-tell him I spoke out of pain. Please."

"Of course, Babe. Maybe we can see if Randy has heard anything from Bray later." Seth kissed Dean's cheek.

"Yeah...it is driving us crazy." Dean replied. The two men talked as they went about their morning.

Meanwhile, Roman and Randy were sharing their breakfast together as well. Roman noticed Randy seemed quiet. "You okay?" He finally asked.

"Yeah...just caught sight of John last night." Randy replied. "I feel such a coward. Dean went over to him, but I just sat like a lump on a log."

Roman looked at Randy fully. "Damn. How did he look?"

"Pale, sad." Randy replied. "I...I wanted to speak up. I don't know why I didn't besides fear. Dean has his shadows. Seth can read emotion, you're shielded...but I have nothing to protect me."

"I get that." Roman agreed sadly. "Damn, being alone with that thing and its lies for all this time...He must feel so alone. Demons take more of a toil then noticed on the surface."

"I wish I could reach out to him...but how can I even try to risk it?" Randy told him. "Somehow Dean knew or thought he knew it wasn't at the arena last night."

Roman looked as lost as Randy. "No clue...you hear anything from Bray yet? I asked him a few days ago and he said all in good time."

"You deal with him more then me." Randy told him. "But we wait too much longer will there be anything to save?" He sighed.

"He's alive. There's hope." Roman said. "Physically he must at least be okay since he was cleared for Raw next Monday."

"Yeah...just rough seeing my buddy that way." Randy told Roman as he pushed the rest of his meal away. "Well, I should be heading out.

"See you." Roman said, looking at Randy. The last two months had been stressful but the two men were still going strong. Randy headed out for an early workout. He didn't know if he wanted to see John or not if he happened to be around. As luck would have it John was in the hotel gym as well. He did not have a match until the following week but lifting weights was a good stress reliever for him. When Randy entered, John was already lifting. He was dressed in a pair of blue shorts and a Tap Out tank top.

Randy tried not to get nervous as he moved for the treadmills to warm up. "Hey." He called out even if his back was to John.

John almost jumped as the deep baritone he knew so well broke his concentration. He had not talked to Randy since he left Dean those months ago. "Hey." He replied almost timidly before going back to his task.

"Doing okay?" Randy asked. Would not looking at John really fool a demon if it was around? Randy knew more then likely not.

John did not feel Jarriad around. The truth slipped out before he could think up a lie. "No...not really."

"Fuck...missed ya, Man...we all have." Randy told him. "We will think of something."

"I told Dean to stay away...that things were better left alone." John admitted as he saw they were alone in the room. "He...stormed off...I don't blame him." He wanted to be careful with what he said. He was just so tired.

"Be careful please. We need you." Randy told him. "I know you can only do so much...but you don't look good, Bro."

John was taken back by the words. "I don't? I was told I healed up fine."

"Your ankle maybe...but you look pale, and you have bags under your eyes." Randy pointed out, seeing them in the mirror's reflection.

"Fuck, I've been sleeping fine." John sighed. "I've been under a lot of stress though." He swallowed a lump in his throat. "I...feel...alone."

"I can imagine...you're not though. We will think of something." Randy tried to encourage him without tipping his hand too much.

John suddenly felt a coldness in the room and he gave a shudder. His eyes were wide. "B-Best you stay focused on your workout. I'm fine." Randy wondered if that was a warning code and nodded, turning the speed of the treadmill up. John felt his heart sink that he was afraid to talk to his best friend now. He focused on lifting again but the depression wanted to cloud his mind. What could Randy do? None of them could stand against a demon. The silence and the oppressive feeling of the room was becoming too much for Randy. He had to finally stop and leave.

John hung his head once he was alone. What kind of life was this? At least when he was with Jarriad before he had friends. The demon had grown so possessive he never had a moment of peace. It was like being in prison. He stopped his own workout and moved to grab a drink. "Sorry I was away...did you like your gift last night?" Jarriad asked.

"Yeah...nice." John said numbly as he walked to wipe his sweaty face. At this point he didn't want to talk to Jarriad. He just wanted to be alone.

"What is it, my pet? You seem displeased." Jarriad told him.

"I miss my friends. I feel like I'm all alone except for you...but I fear talking to anyone and angering you." John said simply.

A low growl like sound came by John's ear. "They want to take you from me. Posion you to me. I offer companionship...I even brought to a form in the flesh to hold as you slept."

"One person is not enough to make a human happy!" John started to say then shook his head. Why did he even try? "Nevermind. You asked and I answered." He moved to leave the gym so he could try to focus on other things.

"How do I know they won't poison you? Take you away from me? I want you happy...but I need you with me." Jarriad voice told John as he walked. "You must have other friends besides those four."

John ignored Jarriad as he walked. When he reached the bus and was on his way to his next appointment he spoke from the bedroom area. "Forget it...I don't care anymore. I don't want to talk about it." His heart ached for Dean. A part of him was so depressed he wanted to go to sleep and never wake.

"If you didn't care you wouldn't have said it." Jarriad told him, petting his head.

"Don't touch me. I want to be left alone!" John spat, moving to sit further down the bed.

A low growl was heard from Jarriad again. "What did Randy say to you?!" Rage was felt from the normally seductive entity. "You were fine until you crossed with him!"

"He didn't say a word! I just miss him! I miss my real Master!" John exploded so loudly he hoped the bus driver wouldn't hear. "I wasn't fine! I've never been fine! I cried during sex last night...I contemplated ending my life last night!"

Next thing John felt he was pushed back on the bed. A hazy outline was seen as his shoulders were pinned. "You want me to grant that to you, my pet? Take every ounce you have until I leave just an empty shell?!"

A part of John didn't care. He was just so tired. "Grant me one time to tell my Master goodbye and yes. I would allow that." He said finally.

The pressure lifted. "You...you would choose death over staying with me?" The demon actually sounded caught off guard.

"What do I have to live for? My best friend is scared to come around me, I'm told I look like hell. I live in solitude with a spirit." John answered numbly. "What do I have to lose?"

"I said you could find others." Jarriad told him.

"I don't want others." The vehicle stopped and John moved to leave the bus for the appointment. He just wanted left alone.

"Granted. I'll let you make your piece with those four." John heard before the energy vanished.

John's heart sank as he walked. He sent Randy and Dean a text. #Need to talk to you in my suite tonight. Jarriad knows and is okay with it. Bring Seth and Rome.# He had a little peace, knowing it would all be over with soon. He hoped Jarriad would make it fast. How had he sunk so low that death seemed like a welcomed relief?

Dean looked over the message. He had a sinking feeling. He called Seth. Seth was confused but said okay. Roman and Randy likewise agreed to talk to John. John sent them his suite number. A part of him felt liberated no longer having to pretend not to love Dean. He sent his mother a loving e-mail before continuing his work day. Dean could not shake the sinking feeling as he went through his day. He did the show then headed back. He made sure to keep his shadows on alert as he headed for the suite. He went to get Seth first.

Seth looked nervous as well. They met up with Randy and Roman and all walked to John's suite. When they reached it and knocked on the door John answered and stepped back to let them in. The lighting was dim in the room. His eyes looked tired and his face pale. "Thanks for coming. Please, have a seat." Dean walked in, closing his eyes. John and the others could see as shadows actually stretched out from Dean before becoming their own around the room. He then moved to sit. Randy slowly lowered to sit in a chair.

Seth and Roman took a seat. "I love you so much." John said to Dean, looking at him after a long pause. "I'm sorry I wasn't a better submissive for you."

"You were fine...wonderful. I know why you did it. It just hurt me in the moment and I spoke out of that anger." Dean told him.

"I've made a deal with Jarriad...none of you will understand but you've not lived my life." John said, looking at them all in turn. "I am allowed to tell you all goodbye...then Jarriad will drain me until there's nothing left." His eyes were bloodshot. "There's nothing you can do...he will always get me in the end." Seth gave a gasp at the news, his eyes wide.

"You can't!" Dean exclaimed, standing up.

"John...we are working on something. We just need time." Randy pleaded. He saw Dean's watchers so he figured it was safe.

"What can you do? The deal's been made. I got to see you all in exchange for my life." John said softly. Roman looked stunned. "You can't, John. It's crazy. Your mind is clouded." Seth tried to protest.

"What, you think he drains you...lights go out...end of story?" Dean asked. "You really think that's it?!"

"What else would there be?" John asked numbly. His blue eyes looked empty.

"Yeah...he will drain your body...but then you will really be his forever. You will become like him." Dean told him.

"No! I'm not a demon!" John yelled. His heart pounded as he felt ready to have a breakdown.

Dean looked at Seth. "Remember that site you found...we were looking it over after I found that book at the library? Can you bring it up on your phone? I think you know the passage I am referring to."

Seth nodded and brought up the passage on his phone. John began to shake before even reading it. "If...it's true...I'll take my own life. I won't give that thing the chance to take me."

"No...fuck." Dean wanted to yell. He looked at Roman. "Fucking get your contact on the phone and tell him time is up! No more fucking stalling on us."

Before Roman could move John slumped over on the larger man. His skin looked pale from the effects of Jarriad as Seth's cell phone clattered to the floor. "Fuck." Roman exclaimed, holding John.

"John." Dean moved over, cupping his face. "Come on, John...yo-you can let him win." He pleaded with him.

Seth peered at John closely. "I don't think it's Jarriad...I think he just passed out. So much stress for so long."

"I would have been warned if he popped up." Dean told them. "We need to get him out of here and someplace safe."

"Yeah...if he made the deal Jarriad will drain him dry even if he tries to resist." Seth agreed. "We can't leave him alone now."

"Where is safe from a demon though?" Randy asked.

"A consecrated cemetery? A church?" Dean pondered. "I don't know. Open to suggestion."

"I know a Catholic cemetery nearby." Roman told Dean as he stood, almost cradling John's limp body. "Let's get out of here while we can."

"Yeah...let's go." Dean commented, heading for the door.

Seth cast looks around as they carried John out of the hotel. His heart raced. Roman carried John with ease. "Damn, dude's lost weight."

"More worried right now of someone stopping us." Dean told him as the moved. "Seth, let me know if you pick up anything from the necklace."

"Will do." Seth agreed. Thankfully, the hotel was quiet. They reached the parking lot and piled into Randy's rental. The night air was cool. Randy drove with Roman in the front. Dean and Seth squeezed in the back with John laying over their lap. John's head rested on Dean's chest.

Dean lightly cradled John's head. "Hang in there...we aren't letting you go so easily." He whispered to John as they drove.


	33. Chapter 33

(Doing a third update this week because the last chapter needed broken into two parts.)

"Seth gave a small sigh as the cool, night air hit his face. "Poor guy...so lost he was willing to end it." Roman was on the phone, calling Bray. He prayed the man would answer. Bray complained of being rushed, but of course Roman said the demon rushed things not them. He then told Bray where they were heading.

"If you can do anything tonight's the night." Roman concluded. "John won't see another morning left alone."

Bray told Roman he would meet them there to finalize a plan.

Dean looked around. "I would say hit the gas."

Seth gave a shudder. "Um...Babe? My necklace is acting up." John shifted but never woke fully. His relaxed face tensed even with his eyes closed.

"How much farther is it?" Dean asked, panic lacing his voice.

"Fuck...maybe ten minutes." Roman looked at Randy. "Faster, Ran. Fast as you can go and not get pulled over."

Dean cringed, closing his eyes. "Not this time you fucker." He grumbled with his teeth clenched. Dean worked to focus his breathing as tendrils of shadows wanted to begin swirling his body. Hearing Dean, Randy put more pressure on the gas.

"Leave him alone, you bastard!" Seth yelled. "You're not welcome here!" He felt his necklace almost vibrate.

"It-it's try-trying to ge-get in again." Dean cringed. "No matter wh-what I say or do...get to those gates."

"You heard him, Ran!" Roman echoed. He knew they still had over five minutes but Jarriad could not follow them inside. Dean kept mentally fighting. The former possession made him susceptible to Jarriad returning.

John began to get agitated, moving on Dean's lap. "No..." He mumbled, as if feeling Jarriad near. A laugh almost seemed to echo in the car.

"GET LOST!" Dean yelled before a wave of energy came out from him, hoping it didn't blind Randy in the process.

John suddenly stopped moving. His eyes shot open in the dark vehicle. They looked up at Dean with a mixture of hatred and scorn as a cold laugh passed his lips. "He's so weak already...I've drained him so many times. You can watch your ' _Dimples'_ become mine...forever."

"He only said that because you left him feeling hopeless." Dean spat. "You're not welcomed here...leave."

John cried out as a pain wracked his body. "Don't think so...He's mine. I will stop his heart before I give him up!" Jarriad spat through John's mouth.

"You do that...he will be gone to everyone including you...he only changed if you drain him...which you can only do in his dreams or visitation. Neither is likely in a car." Dean told him.

"I will take him before you can!" Jarriad screamed. John cried out again, sweat running down his face. Roman saw the gates of the cemetery coming up in front of them. "Hurry, Randy!" He whispered.

"I'm trying." Randy replied. "Hold on, Johnny."

Dean closed his eyes, focusing to actually weave the shadows around John either to help shield, maybe force Jarriad out, or offer energy to let John fight. He could feel his own heart pounding as he tried. His own health was worse than he was letting others know.

John's body was shaking as Jarriad could sense his time was limited. A loud scream left John's lips as the gate neared them. "Don't think this is over! I will be waiting outside! You can't hide him from me forever!" John's body went quiet but his heart was still beating. When Jarriad's attack passed Dean's head slumped back in the seat. A few of the shadows pulled back into his body.

"Bray better be able to do something." Randy stated. "Or at this rate we may lose both of them."

"I-I'm st-still here." Mumbled Dean.

John's body began to shake as if in shock. "P-Please don't let him take me. I don't want to be his...so cold." His voice sounded old yet child like. "Master...Ran...please."

"Almost there, Johnny...I see the gates." Randy urged. He stopped outside. "Rome see if they're open." Roman hopped out and moved to check. Thankfully, the gates opened with ease. He stepped aside so Randy could drive through. Randy drove in and up the road some. He waited for Roman to get in. "Okay, how far do we need to be inside for it to be safe?"

"It seems he couldn't even get to the gate so I think we're safe now." Seth observed.

Dean's body seemed to want to shiver almost as bad as John's was. "Was Bray as far out as we were?" Randy asked Roman.

"He said it wouldn't be long." Roman assured him. John began to stir a little although he was still shaking. "W-Where are we?" He opened his eyes to show they were bloodshot and blurry.

Dean's head still rested against the back of the seat with his eyes closed but even weak he was still holding John. "Ce-cemetery...holy ground he...he can't get in."

John gave a weak chuckle. "Cemetery? Jumping the gun a little aren't we?"

"Well, hopefully it won't be needed for that for either one of you." Randy replied. "It was here or a church...and we figured less questions here."

"It's s-so cold." John shivered. Normally the older man could wear shorts in the winter and not complain.

Seth took off his jacket and draped it over John. "Here you go, Dimples. We pets have to stick together."

Dean gave a weak laugh as Seth comment. Worry hung heavy on Dean's mind for John and himself. He knew he had to try to remain hopeful of fear Seth would read more into the gravity of the situation. It did not take too long before the headlights of another vehicle were seen. "That must be Bray." Roman stated the obvious. John was so weak he could hardly lift his head. "Bray?"

"He's the help I was trying to hint to you about this morning." Randy told John. "We were talking to him back when Dean got possessed." In the headlights three silhouettes could be seen heading for their car.

Roman jumped out of the vehicle to meet them. "Thank God you're here. John and Dean were attacked on the way. Both are so weak they can hardly move."

Bray was flanked by Erick and Luke. "You didn't tell me there would be two to worry about, Friend." Bray addressed Roman. He hand a leather bag with him, almost like a doctor's satchel.

"The demon is no longer in either obviously. It attacked Dean and when he resisted it possessed John and tried to kill him." Roman explained. "It swore it would wait outside the gates and get John the moment he leaves."

"Well, let's work on getting those two better...then we worry of dealing with it. I hope for those boys' sake for good." Bray commented, heading for the car. Randy got out looking. "So where they at?"

"Back seat with Seth." Randy commented.

Bray looked at each of his guys. "Okay...each of ya take one out and gently lay them on the grass." We try to do this without disturbing any of the residents if ya can."

"I'll grab John." Roman told Randy, knowing the older man had to come out first. He leaned into the back of the car and scooped John out in his arms, laying him in the wet grass as he was told. John was shaking in the night air. Seth climbed out to watch.

Luke looked confused when Roman moved past him but shrugged before he moved to help Dean from the car. The shaggy haired man put up a slight fight. "I-I can handle myself." He protested.

"I'm sure ya can...I'm sure ya can." Bray told him. "But I still here to help."

John never said a word as he shivered in the air. He was normally the stubborn one of the bunch but months of the demon's influence had weakened and confused him. His mind felt foggy. "Master?" He called out.

When Luke let go of him Dean moved over by John. "I'm here." He told him, his voice strained.

"I-If I don't make it call my mom. I wrote her a letter but she deserved more." John mumbled as his eyes wanted to close. He knew if Jarriad attacked him again he was a goner.

"Don't you be talking that nonsense." Bray told John, walking over and setting the bag down. "One of your stubborn streak talking of giving up." He scoffed. "Now just lay back and relax so we can work on strengthening your body...then we worry what to do about old nasty outside."

John laid back and let his eyes close. He was so cold and tired. Bray knelt by John, opening the bag. "Now, just need you to relax. Your friend called me to help so you need to trust that is what I intend to do. He looked at Dean a moment. "I take it you plan on your...other friends to help you. At least as much as they can?"

"Um...yeah." Dean panted.

"Then have at it...your boy will be in good hands." Bray told him before focusing back on John. Dean stood back up on shaky legs before he wandered off. He had to wonder what tricks or traits did Bray have to know what he knew.

John's heart wanted to race as he heard Dean leave but he forced himself to trust Bray. Randy moved closer to watch as Bray pulled a jar from the bag, opening it. It had a black tar like substance inside. He lifted John's shirt to expose his chest before dipping his fingers in the substance and began chanting while drawing something on John's chest with it. It felt cooling yet warm at the same time. Seth and Roman also moved as close as they dared. John panted at the feeling, his eyes fluttering back open. Bray stopped, looking at Erick. "Okay, your turn...remember not too much now." The large bald man nodded as he walked to stand on the other side of John, lowering to one knee. He place a hand on the top of John's head the other hovered over the symbol on John's chest. In the darkness it was hard to see the faint glow, just a hum could be heard filling the air that like of crickets. John could feels as his chest grew warm. It was soothing and comforting, slowly sweeping over his body, replacing the weakness and frailty with renewed vigor.

Slowly, John seemed a little more alert. His dim eyes grew brighter and he looked at the larger man. "Thank you...whatever you did...thanks." Seth smiled as he could feel John's energy growing. The humming sound stopped and Erick nodded before standing up then stepping back.

"Well now...once Dean returns we must handle the second part of business." Bray told the group as he closed up the jar.

"Do you really have a plan that will work?" John asked hopefully. His desire to fight had returned with his strength.

"I hope...but it may place one of the two of you at risk." Bray admitted. "Since it seems to focus its intent on one of you two more than the others."

"I hope if it's anyone it's me and not Ma...Dean." John told him as he sat up.

"I don't know if he could handle it to be honest." Bray told John. He reached in the bag, pulling out a necklace with some sort of crystal charm on it. "If it is you...then you will wear this...try to get it to come to you...but instead of it entering you it should be drawn into it. I will then seal it there."

"And that will really work?" Randy questioned.

"Well, in theory...honestly I've never done it before." Bray told them.

"You want John's life being risked on a hunch?!" Randy exclaimed.

"There's no other way, Ran." John said as he stood to his feet and took the necklace from Bray, sliding it over his head. "It's my last hope. That thing will attack me now anyway."

"Best you hide it under your shirt. Go out on your own so it won't target someone else...we can be right behind you in our car." Bray told him. Footsteps were heard moving their way.

John nodded as he slipped the necklace under his shirt. He moved close to Randy, looking up at him. "Thanks for everything, Ran. You're a great friend."

"Don't get mushy on me now...I don't want to hear nothing that sounds like a swan song from you." Randy told him firmly.

"What did I miss?" Dean stated as his silhouette could be seen from the headlights.

John turned to look at Dean. "I'm going out to get that bastard...trapping it in a necklace to be rid of it for good." He said with confidence, not to worry Dean.

"What?" Dean rushed closer, glad to see John on his feet. "It already almost killed you."

"He got his batteries recharged I guess you can say." Bray told him.

"I'm going with him then." Dean told him

"Not wise...not wise at all, Friend. That nasty likes messing with you both. If you both go and it somehow detected the trap before it gets snagged it will turn to the other one. It best you stay put until it is dealt with." Bray told him."John called the being. It is his fight to end it."

"That's bullshit!" Dean snapped.

"You really want to risk your heart to that added strain?" Bray questioned.

"SHUT UP!" Dean yelled.

"Calm yourself. You're only mad because you know I speak the truth." Bray told him with a thin lined smile.

John walked close to Dean. He cupped the man's face. "If you love me, Master let me go. It's my time to fight for us...this thing has ruled my life for too long. Time to take my power back."

Dean took John's face in his hands. He leaned to kiss him softly. "I...I can't watch it though. I care about you too much to just see you take off." Dean gave John a hug and another kiss before he pulled away then turned, walking back into the darkness.

"I love you!" John called but Dean only paused a moment before disappearing.

"Should one of us follow him?" Randy asked.

"I will." Seth spoke up. He glanced at John before hurrying after Dean. John watched them disappear with a lump in his throat. He gave Randy a final glance before making the walk in the darkness toward the gate. The only light was that of the moon. He had hoped Dean would finally admit his love for him but it seemed never to be.

Randy moved closer to Roman as Bray and his guys headed for their car. "Was I too rough on him?" Randy asked.

"It's just your way." Roman said as he watched John disappear into the darkness. "I think he just wanted to say his peace...just in case."

"Yeah, I guess...I just don't want to hear something so final sounding." Randy told him.

Seth found Dean sitting on the ground by a large tombstone, looking up at the moon. He moved to sit by Dean, wrapping an arm around him. "He'll be okay, Babe." Seth whispered. "He's come this far."

Dean sighed. "I took off like a coward. I couldn't stand just seeing him walk off." Dean commented. "I'm his Master...it-it's my job to look out for him." He lowered his head. "I love him...bu-but I could never say it to him."

Seth remembered that Dean had returned his words of love many times but he never remembered one time that happened with John. He rubbed Dean's back. "Why was it so hard to say it to him? Is...is it because he is so submissive? I know you tell me you love me all the time and I hurt you."

"I don't know, Babe...maybe because I been hurt so many times before." Dean whispered. "And now I'm heartsick." Dean licked his lips before dragging the top one between his teeth.

Seth pressed his lips to Dean to give him a soft kiss. "We're talking about him like he's dead." He whispered. "Bray knew what he was doing this far. We have to trust him."

"I'm trying to. Still isn't easy." Dean told Seth giving a shiver, "I'll try to do better by him after this."

"He loves you so much...part of why I used to be so jealous. The first time I saw him as your submissive...the desire he had for you poured off in waves." Seth admitted. "It may be what saves him...gives him the courage to fight it."

"Yeah...I hope. Wh-what happened while I was away? How did he get better?" Dean asked.

"Not sure exactly...Bray did something...then Erick...and I just felt John's energy start to rise." Seth told him.

Dean nodded. "At least it worked...gave him a fighting chance."

"Yeah...guess now we wait." Seth suddenly winced. "Fuck, never had range this far but...I think I'm picking up on John now. So strong...desire for you...determination...desire to live." Seth began to pant from the overwhelming feeling of it all.

"Maybe because you grew so connected to him yourself?" Dean wondered.

"Maybe...least we know he's alive." Seth stood to his feet, feeling restless.

Dean looked at Seth. "How much have you been reading about me recently?" He knew he put on a brave outside to most. Was Seth seeing past it though? Was Seth seeing how he truly was?

Seth cocked his head as if in thought. "It's been difficult lately. So much of Jarriad tainted you before...then the past months it's been like you have a wall around you."

Dean nodded, slowly standing. He didn't know if he was ready to let it be known the weight he had been carrying. The weight Bray saw all too well. He moved to hug Seth. "Should we head back for Randy and Rome?"

Seth nodded and the two men walked to join them.

Meanwhile, John was nearing the large, iron gate. His heart pounded in his chest. He was not a fool. He knew this could very well be his end. John tried to think of what to say or do that would appeal to Jarriad's ego and lure him into the trap. Once he had passed the gates and walked a little ways, John began to speak into the night air. "I...give up, Jarriad...I can't live this way any longer...it's hopeless...come and do what we both know you want to." His voice sounded broken.

"I don't want to kill you, my pet." The voice whispered to him. "That was your choice if you could not have them." A low growl was heard. "Then they steal you away from me...try to hide you where I could not reach...only proving me right."

"I just want all this over with." John whispered honestly. "I don't love you...I love Dean...I always will and nothing will change that. Not all the hot sex you think you can offer me."

"So you rather face death then stay mine." Jarriad tisked. "I do love you...I only do this to offer peace." He was unaware of the dark car just down the road as John felt hands placed on his cheeks.

"True love doesn't force someone to love you...doesn't rob them of their true love and hurt their friends" John said with conviction. His heart wanted to pound as he wondered if this was the end.

"They want to take you from me." Jarriad almost hissed. He pressed his lips to John's but instead of the normal lust filled mind numbing fog John felt a warming on his chest from the ointment Bray had painted on him. Then he heard a low, dull hum of the crystal resonating. Jarriad pulled back with a hiss. "What is this?" He exclaimed, in a pained tone.

John gave a smirk as it was the first time he had ever seen Jarriad not in complete control. "Having problems?" He asked with fake innocence. If he did go down it was going to be fighting.

"Wh-what did they do to you in there?" Jarriad panted. John felt a clawed hand reach for his neck but it shook.

John gave another smirk. "Just a little help from a good friend."

Jarriad tried to keep his grip but it was faltering. "Ho-how could you, my dear...I...I was there for you when you had no one." He cried out as he grip fell away and the voice grew weaker. "No...yo-you can't ge-get rid of me. YOU KNOW I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU!...You are mine!" Jarriad exclaimed with a final scream that rang in John's ears.

The air suddenly felt lighter and quiet. John looked around in almost shock. He could hardly believe it was that easy. Light hit John as the headlights were turned on down the road. Bray and Luke made their way toward him. Luke was carrying a small box with him. "Pass the necklace here, John." Bray told him, holding out his hand. There was a sense of urgency to his normally calm voice.

John hurried to remove the necklace from under his shirt and handed it to Bray. "I think it worked. I don't feel him around now."

"Yes...think so...just the final touches." Bray told John as he placed the necklace inside the small box Luke was carrying. He closed the lid with a nod as Luke took the box, arranging something on the lid in the darkness. Bray looked at John. "We can drive you back to your friends. Then we will take this some place safe. It won't bother you anymore. Thousands of years will pass before it may be discovered and freed again."

John felt a huge weight had lifted from his shoulders. He moved to actually give Bray a hug. "You have no idea the debt of gratitude I owe you. I'm finally free after all these months of hell."

Bray chuckled, patting John back. "If a time comes I am sure you will be there for me..though I doubt it will come." He laughed. He then escorted John back to the car where he got in the back seat with him while Luke got in the front with Erick.

John felt like years had melted away as his body and face relaxed. Now he had the freedom to be with Dean and nothing to hang over his head. Randy turned his head, hearing car tires on the gravel road. "Hope that is them."

"Who else would be out in a cemetery in the middle of the night?" Dean questioned.

The car stopped. There was a long pause before John climbed out. Roman gave a wide smile. "Well, look at that. Superman beat the big ugly."

Dean gave a wide smile he couldn't even try to hide. "So it's over?"

John was smiling brightly as he walked over to them. "Yep. Bray's necklace worked like a charm. Should have heard the fucker scream. They just have to dispose of it now."

"So, it's gone gone? Not just on a fucking vacation again?" Randy asked.

"Ya...that thing won't bother any of you again...at least if I have say about it." Bray told them, walking over.

"I thought you can't kill demons..just banish them temporarily." Dean wondered.

"It's not dead...just trapped. The necklace I gave John to wear is like a holding cell." Bray told him. He saw the confused look on his face laughing. "Hmmm know Ghostbusters?"

"Ah...yeah." Dean told him.

"You know those nifty little boxes they used to draw ghosts inside to hold them?" Bray asked,

"Yeah."  
"Well, the crystal sort of acts like those boxes. Then it was placed inside a storage box to keep him locked...I guess you can say like the containment unit. I have a friend that I trust to leave it sealed and locked away for a very long time." Bray told them with a smile.

"Hopefully for our life times." Roman commented. John was near Randy so he gave the taller a man a hard bear hug. "I'm just so glad it's all over!"

Randy yelped gasping. "Fuck, my ribs!"

Dean couldn't help but laugh. At the sight. "Okay...think we can leave the creepy scenery now?"

John moved to Dean next. He wrapped his arms around his neck. "Let's get out of here." Roman had to chuckle. Dean, in an unusual display clasped his arms tightly around John, burying his head in the crook of John's neck holding him tightly to the point of almost shaking.

"You okay, Master?" John asked, a little alarmed. It was not like Dean to act that way.

Dean slowly let go and cupped John's face. "Yeah...fine." He panted slightly. "Ju-just glad it's over and you're fine." He pulled John closed again. "I know I don't say it much if ever...but...I love you." He whispered in John's ear as if it were some private and special.

"Hey, you're the one that wanted to get out of here." Commented Randy. "So stop the love fest and get your asses in the car."

John had happy tears in his eyes as he finally broke away from Dean. He felt so happy and overwhelmed. "Bite me." He told Randy good-naturedly, joking in a way he had not in months. Roman gave Randy's ass a discreet, light squeeze as he stood behind him.

Randy jumped then shot Roman a look. He then headed for the car. "Well, I'll be guessing that's our cue." You all take care of yourselves now." Bray told them before him and his guys headed for their own car heading off.

John looked confused at Randy's body language from the joke. Roman got in the front seat, leaving Seth, Dean and John to squeeze together in the backseat. Dean decided to get in the middle to be between both guys. His head leaned against the back closing his eyes. Roman felt so relieved as he got comfortable. "I'm so glad that's all over. No more eyes watching us." He commented. Seth and John were both leaning over to lay their heads on Dean's chest. "Yeah, start the orgy." John joked with a chuckle. Seth gave a muffled laugh.

Randy chuckled as he started to drive. "Can't believe that is the first thing on your mind." Dean moved to rest an arm over each guy, just relieved it was over.

(Ding Dong the demon is dead LOL)


	34. Chapter 34

(Hope you all have a good weekend. There will only be one update from now on because we are winding down in the story only around ten chapters or so left. I figured by spacing them out further I will make it last longer.) Rose

Roman gave a loud laugh.. "Your sex drive is like mine, John." His hand moved to rest on Randy's upper thigh.

Randy drew a sharp breath. "Dean corrupted him." He joked. "He used to be like a monk."

Roman's hand traced circles on Randy's clothed thigh. "Maybe it was there all the time...bubbling under the surface just waiting to come out." Randy took a hand, swatting Roman's hand before focusing back on the road. As they drove, Dean began to sweat slightly and his heart slightly raced.

"I like them hard to get." Roman laughed softly near Randy's ear. Seth's head was resting near Dean's heart and he noticed the body changes. "Something wrong, Babe? You're sweating."

Randy gave a shaky breath. "Let me focus on the road please."

"I'm fine." Dean tried to tell Seth even with another shaky breath.

Roman chuckled but stopped like he was asked. "You don't sound fine." Seth worried.

"I will be." Dean told Seth as he moved his hand by Seth to scratch the scruff of his beard. "Ju-just may need a rain check on the celebratory activities if they are being planned for tonight." He lightly chuckled. "Though I could watch you two."

"You like that anyway." Seth laughed.

"May I wear my collar again, Master? Seems it's been so long." John said.

"Of course you can, Dimples. It will be good to see it on your neck again." Dean told him as his heat rate calmed back down again. John smiled. The ride was quiet until they got back to the hotel. When Randy parked Roman looked back at Dean. "Guess we'll see you guys tomorrow. We can plan John's orgy." He laughed. "Take out a little of my built up...aggression."

Dean stretched once once he got out of the car. "Sounds good...night, Guys."

"Night." Roman said. He couldn't resist swatting Randy's ass lightly as they walked. He had grown more comfortable these past few months.

Randy jumped, moving maybe slightly faster for the hotel and elevator. He looked at Roman once the doors closed. "What happened to staying in the closet?"

"Sorry...just so much built up tension for so long...guess nothing seems to scare me anymore." Roman admitted.

"Well, you know I've already been outed. I just know you worry about your family." Randy told him.

Roman sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I know. I'll watch it."

"Hey, just trying to look out for you, Man." Randy told him as they reached their floor and down the hall. Randy pulled out his key, unlocking the door.

Roman nodded. "I know." His eyes drifted down to Randy's small ass as he stood behind him.

Randy walked in and to the bed, flopping back on it before kicking his shoes off. "So glad that is all over."

Roman's eyes looked Randy up and down as he shut the door. He hated to admit it but a part of him had wanted to wreck John so badly. It had been months since he could let out a little aggression. The things he wanted to do to Randy set his body on fire at times. "Me too." The Samoan licked his lips. "Uh...Randy. Did you ever think over what I offered before? Letting me...take charge a little...within reason?"

Randy shifted to sit up on the bed. "Yeah...within reason." He licked his lips from nerves. "Wh-what did you have in mind?"

"Fuck, Ran...lay some ground rules...how far is too far?" Roman said. His pants were tenting from just the thought. "I've done so many things with John but I don't want to do anything you are nervous about."

"I don't know...I had a rough time in the past with being used." Randy admitted before he could stop himself. "I can handle the names within limits...maybe pushed a little. No rough hitting though. I can handle the ass."

Roman looked shocked. He moved to sit down a moment. A little of the lust cooled from his eyes. "You were...used in the past? As in abused by someone?"

"Yeah...I don't want to go into it." Randy told him.

Roman gave a nod then let out a breath. "Fuck, Ran...it doesn't feel right. You would be putting up with my harsher advances just to sate me...I don't want fun at your expense." The desires in the Samoan were strong, even clawing at the surface but he was afraid to let them out. Randy had said the names were okay but were they really?

"It's fine...I need to try to get past it. It was a long time ago." Randy stood up to begin stripping. "Just one request?"

"Of course." Roman nodded as he watched Randy.

"Well, actually two. One don't try to silence me...unless it's because you're kissing me. Two...no using the term maggot." Randy almost gulped.

"Glad you told me...John loves my hand over his mouth." Roman nodded. "And I wasn't planning on calling you that. I'm not a drill sergeant."

Randy's lip may have twitched slightly at the reference. "You asked...I told." Randy stated, setting his clothing to the side. "I'll try to deal with anything else."

Roman's face looked uncertain. He stood to walk near Randy and cupped his face. "You'll deal...as in you'll be putting up with it and wishing it was over."

Randy brushed Roman's face. "I'll deal as in I need to work past the past so we can be happy together."

Roman nodded. "Coconut...if anything gets too intense for you at any time. Even if all I do is say something you hate say coconut and I'll stop." He moved back a little to undress himself.

"Coconut?" Randy laughed. "Okay."

Roman smirked, his grey eyes growing darker. "I've been wanting you like this for so long, Randy." He moved to walk Randy backward until his back was pressed against the wall. The Samoan pinned Randy's hands over his head, holding them with one hand as he looked over the Viper hungrily.

Randy licked his lips as he tried to keep his eyes locked on Roman's "Okay...so you have me now...now what?" His breath may have been slightly shaky.

"I'm going to use you...but you'll love every second of it." Roman whispered near Randy's ear. He moved to suck hard on the exposed side of the tanned neck.

"Fuck." Randy gasped out, actually exposing his neck more. Roman rotated kissing, licking, sucking, and light biting on the sensitive flesh. While it was still rough there was an effort for Randy's pleasure as well. Randy panted as his body was growing hot and his manhood reacted in kind.

Roman moved his hand that had been pinning Randy's hands over his head. His own chest was heaving from pants. "Leave your hands over your head." He commanded near Randy's ear. He began to move lower down Randy's tanned body, sucking on a dark nipple while pinching the other lightly.

"Damn." Randy gasped and licked his lips, fighting to keep still. He so wanted to move his hand and grasp at the Samoan's dark locks.

Roman went even lower until he was almost on his knees. He saw Randy's thick cock and decided to do something he had never done for anyone. He wanted to show his lover even if he was in control Randy had a right to feel good too. "Move your hands and I get to swat your ass." He warned before slowly sucking on the head of the older man's manhood.

"Oh fuck." Randy moaned as he moved his legs to give him a wider base. His hands flexed, wanting to move but he kept them over his head.

Roman lowered fully to his knees. He never gave guys oral but this was an exception. He took as much of Randy down as he was able, hoping he did not seem too awkward. His left hand gently squeezed Randy's balls. "Damn, you're making it hard to stay still." Randy panted. He knew it wasn't the best, but the knowledge of the attempt made it feel better.

Roman sucked Randy a few more minutes before standing to his feet. He gave a slow smirk as he looked at Randy. "God, you look delicious like that...sweating, trying to stay like I told you..." He gave a growl. "How about you suck my cock a little now?"

Randy moved his head nodding ."Yeah...I can do that...standing or on the bed?"

Roman looked thoughtful. "The bed." He walked to climb on the bed. He took his hair down from the ponytail, shaking it loose. He spread his legs slightly so Randy could climb between them. This was nowhere near as rough as he would be with John but baby steps were needed at times. Randy walked to the bed and climbed up between Roman's legs. He looked up at him as he moved to being lapping at his cock.

Roman's eyes drifted closed slightly, his full lips curling. "Mmm...yeah. Get on that cock. Take it like you love it."

Randy moved to wrap his fingers around the base of Roman's cock before wrapping his lips around the head to suck slowly before working his lips slowly lower. "Mmm...fuck, you like my cock in your mouth don't you?" Roman moaned. He avoided using words like Boy or Bitch. Those would be saved for John. Randy moaned, trying to work even more than he had before, even giving a faint gag before pulling back up. He then slowly bobbed his head up and down, using his tongue to press along the thick vein on the underside of Roman's cock.

Roman groaned. Randy had never shown so much enthusiasm before. "Fuck yeah...feels so good...get me hard to pound that ass." Randy moaned. He wanted to grasp his own cock, unsure why he got worked up from this. Maybe it was because he knew he could trust Roman...that he loved Roman. He moved both hands to grip at the large man's thighs and not touch himself.

Roman could almost see the lust pouring off the older man and it heated him almost to the point of orgasm. It was going better than he ever dreamed. "This feels so fucking good...but I want you to stop, Sexy. Take your mouth off my cock and ask me to fuck you...ask for my cock in your tight ass."

Randy shuddered slightly as he stopped. He panted as he lifted his head to look up at Roman's face. "I want you to fuck me...fill me nice and good with your impressive cock."

"Fuck, that sounds good." Roman praised as he stood from the bed to get the lube. "On your back or your hands and knees...your choice, Sexy." Randy climbed up the bed and on his back. He wanted to see Roman.

Roman lubed himself before climbing between Randy's legs. "Can you take it like this or do you need stretched?" He asked.

"I'm sure I will feel it either way in the morning, Stud." Randy commented, pulling his knees back. His own cock was bouncing slightly with thin dribbles of clear pre-cum coming from the tip. Roman smirked at the name and added lube to his fingers. He slowly moved to push two into Randy's tight heat. Even with permission to be rough a part of him wanted Randy to feel good first.

Randy gave a groan but tried to relax. Granted he had felt Roman before but it was always a stretch. "So tight..." Roman growled as he pumped his thick fingers. "Got to loosen you up to take my big cock." He tried to brush the older man's prostate just right.

Randy tried not to squirm and calm himself till Roman hit his prostate, causing his back to arch and cock jerk. "Mmmm fuck." Randy moaned

"Like that?" Roman said in a husky tone. He tapped his finger over the sensitive bundle.

"Damn...ke-keep that up...and I'll be done...fuck." Randy moaned, gripping the sheets.

"I'll still fuck you." Roman growled but he removed his fingers a few moments later. He added lube one more time to his own hard cock. He climbed between Randy's spread legs and lined up, pushing in with a deep moan of pleasure.

"Fuck, feels so full." Randy moaned out before licking his lips.

"Yeah...take it in that tight ass." Roman grunted as he pushed in until he was fully sheathed inside of Randy. "So fucking good."

"Damn, I'm gonna feel it in the morning...but so good." Randy panted.

Roman chuckled as he began to move right away. "Make you think of me every time you sit down. Now you'll see why John walks bow legged after playing."

"Well...um...un-unlike him….mmmm...I'm only yours." Randy moaned with the words. "Oh yeah...Mmmm Like that, Stud?"

Randy's words touched the Samoan more than he cared to admit. He knew the Viper did not say such things easily. He gave a few hard thrusts, taking in the feeling. "You know I do...been wanting a piece of you all the way home."

"Yeah, getting me so worked...Mmmm...cou-could have crashed." Randy moaned.

Roman had to laugh as he rattled Randy's body. "Maybe I should have just told you to stop and fucked you in the back seat...made the rest of them wait outside." His dark hair hung around his face as he looked down at Randy.

Randy's body gave a shudder before he panted. The image made him hot. "Wow...you really for taking risks aren't you?"

Roman gave a smirk. "Kind of makes me hot." He admitted. He growled as he felt the lust inside him wanting to build. "Imagining the sounds I could make you cry out...all for me."

"Fuck...yeah...yeah….mmmm got me so hot." Randy panted.

Roman's words turned to grunts as he began to shake Randy's body. "Close." He panted. "Try to hold off for you." He took a hand to jerk Randy's dripping cock.

"Oh fuck...wa-was figh-fighting it for you." Randy moaned with the best semblance of a chuckle his body could form in that moment. He panted hard with a moan. "Ri-right there...mmmmm" He moaned out before his body jerked as he came, hitting Roman's hand and his own stomach.

The moment Randy left go, Roman gave a thrust of his hips to bury himself deep as he filled the older man. Deep moans left his lips. Once he was spent Roman pulled out to lay down beside Randy in the bed. "T-Thanks, Ran...that was so good."

"Welcome...it was." Randy panted. "Was it...um...enough for you?"

"Yeah...somehow knowing it was you made it even hotter." Roman admitted. "I know you don't submit to just anyone."

"Good...I...I don't know...I guess expecting...damn, can't think of the words for it." Randy told him, reaching over taking Roman's hand.

Roman took Randy's hand. "Was you expecting me to rip into you like I do with Johnny?"

"Maybe...at least more than you did." Randy told him. "I'm not complaining, just surprised."

"I think...when I saw how much you were enjoying I was afraid to ruin the mood by pushing too hard." Roman admitted. "There's a part of me that will always want to wreck you...but I love everything we do."

"Maybe at times...we can push a little?" Randy wondered. He wanted to make Roman happy too.

Roman nodded. "I'd like that. I'm just so glad everyone is safe and the nightmare is over."

"Yeah...I hope." Randy commented but didn't say anything else, not wanting to ruin the mood. "I think I need a shower."

"Go on." Roman grinned. He gave Randy's bare ass a sound slap when the older man stood to leave. Randy headed for the bathroom and started the water. He wondered if they were as in the clear as Roman sounded. He remembered Seth voicing a concern for Dean. Roman was confused Randy didn't respond to the slap but figured Randy was tired.

Meanwhile, in John's suite, Seth had told Dean to relax in bed and they would put on a show. Dean moved to his carry bag, pulling out what looked like a tin of mints. It popped one in his mouth before moving for the bed. John noticed Dean popping the pill as he was holding his collar. He made a face in confusion. "You sick, Master?"

Dean looked a little confused, unsure how to reply. He didn't want to worry his guys that night, He hoped Seth wouldn't would speak up. "It's nothing." Dean told him, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Come here."

John moved to kneel in front of the bed by Dean. He still looked unsure as he handed him the collar. Dean smiled as he took the collar. It felt good to hold it again without it reacting badly to him. He moved to slip it around John's neck to fasten it. "There we go. Back where it belongs." He leaned to kiss John lightly.

John returned the kiss before standing.. "I see you gave Kit a necklace." He observed. Seth was watching John was lust darkened eyes. it resembled a cat sizing up its prey.

"Yes...felt he deserved at least that much. He helped try to keep my mind out of dark places while you were gone and I was regaining my own strength." Dean told John before he removed his shirt and slid back on the bed.

"Dimples..." Seth called in an almost dangerous tone. John turned to look. "Would you like to help me put on a show for our Master? Both of our legs are healed." Seth almost purred.

John glanced at Dean. "It's okay, Master?"

"I would enjoy that." Dean told them.

Seth looked through his black bag. "Anything off limits as long as he is willing, Master? I haven't stretched my claws in so long."

"No...have at it, Kit." Dean told him.

Seth licked his lips. "Come strip me, Dimples." John walked eagerly to Seth. He had missed playing with the dominant man. He moved to pull off Seth's tight shirt and then moved to his jeans. Seth was already growing hard from the anticipation. Seth moved suddenly, giving John no time to prepare for his actions. He all but tore off John's shirt and shorts before pulling him close for a hungry kiss. Seth's hand squeezed the older man's bubble butt, covered only by his blue boxer briefs.

Dean shifted from the sight. "That's it, Kit...show Dimples what he has missed."

John moaned into the kiss as he felt Seth's short nails digging into his ass. Seth finally broke for air. "Put your hands behind your back, Dimples." He knew actual restraints were something Jarriad could not give John. After John obeyed, Seth bound his wrists with the silk rope in the black bag. He gave a smirk as an idea came to his mind. He moved to grab the waistband of John's briefs, pulling them down and off. After John had stepped out of them. Seth balled the fabric and stuffed it into John's mouth. He tried not to laugh at the look of surprise on John's face. "Keep them in there, Dimples. Spit them out and you'll be...punished." He gave the large, bare ass a swat.

Dean couldn't help but chuckle. Everyone jokes about John having a big mouth, but that maybe pushing it even for him. Seth took a finger to push the wad of material deeper into John's mouth without choking him. He had seen it done on videos before multiple times. John's cheeks were packed enough that the makeshift gag should stay in place. "There we go..nice and quiet." Seth cooed. He brought John to the bed and bent him over it near Dean so he would get an eyeful. Seth went back to the bag for the Bitch paddle Dean had punished him with the day he came back to the family. He knew to John it would only be foreplay. Seth landed two hits with the paddle, one on each of the round cheeks.

"He looks like a chipmunk." Dean chuckled, looking at John's face.

John gave a muffled moan as he looked up at Dean. Seth gave his ass two more swats. "I remember when you used this on me, Sir. It read quite nicely."

"Yes it does...and Dimples has more flesh to work with there." Dean smirked.

"And he loves every second of it." Seth smirked. He rubbed the warmed cheeks before landing another hit. John moaned out again, his hard cock trapped under him, rubbing on the bed.

"And I love watching you both." Dean told him, lightly palming the front of his jeans.

"Would you like Dimples to gag on something else beside his underwear? I could have him take your cock while I fuck him." Seth offered as he landed a final swat.

Dean gave a shaky breath. "Tempting...but I think I will just be a spectator tonight, Kit."

Seth looked a little disappointed that Dean didn't seem to be taking to the show as he normally did. His hand with the paddle lowered. "Are you not...enjoying? Is there something else you'd rather see me do to Dimples?" Normally by this time Dean was about to blow just watching them by now.

"No...You're doing good. Please continue...I am enjoying seeing Dimples back where he belongs." Dean tried to insist. He licked his lips, wondering if he should just tell them what is going on. Looking at both men he could see they feared disappointing him.

John's eyes went from lustful to unsure as he realized Dean did not want his services. Had he done something wrong? Dean had said he was tired but all he had to do was sit and be taken care of. John had not been with Dean sexually in months. Seth felt the emotions from John and sat the paddle down. "Raise up, Dimples." He said. Once John obeyed he pulled the damp underwear from his mouth. "If you want me to fuck you stay in position." John leaned back over the bed again as Seth went for the lube but some of the fun was gone for him now.

"Stop." Dean called out with a sigh. "Get my carry on and bring it here, Kit." Dean's eyes lowered. He felt both guys deserved the truth and if he didn't they would just keep speculating about his behavior. Seth looked confused but obeyed. He carried the bag over to Dean and handed it to him. "Sit both of you." Dean told them as he reached in the pocket of the bag, removing the metal tin.

"I'm kind of tied." John chuckled. Seth moved to free John. Both men were still aroused and hard as they sat down. John winced as his warmed ass was sore.

"I don't want to say I was lying...but I was hiding something from you both." Dean told them. His eyes shifted to Seth. "You much longer, just because Dimples had not been here." He sort of looked at them both. "My...activity level was not what it used to be. I blamed it on worry and stress. There is more to it though."

Two sets of worried eyes looked back at him. "What is it, Master?" John asked first.

"The...attacks, threats...whatever you want to call them." Dean paused as he lowered his head to think. "They...well, they had...um...fuck." He mumbled. "My heart is damaged."

Guilt filled John's eyes as every bit of lust he felt faded away. He knew how much a bad heart could affect a job such as theirs. He swallowed a lump in his throat but no words would come. "How...damaged, Babe?" Seth asked gently at last when John didn't respond.

"Not too much the doctor said...I..I went to one when I was home alone for the few days about a month ago. I think he called it an Angina?" Dean started to explain. "Wh-when I get symptoms it is treated with a Nitro pill." He opened the tin to show both men the tiny white pills that looked like unmarked aspirins, maybe even smaller. "But after I use one...I need to watch any strenuous activity or my blood pressure could drop and it would make me pass out." He closed the tin, putting it away. "I didn't want to scare you two by having Dimples get me off then have me pass out. That's why I turned down the offer."

"I'm so sorry." John finally spoke up. His blue eyes looked sad. "More than I can express...I'm sorry that happened to you because of that thing wanting me."

Dean put the tin away and set the bag on the ground he opened his arms. "Come up here, Dimples." John moved close to Dean. He felt beyond low for causing his Dom heart issues. Dean wrapped his arms around John, moving to hold him close and kiss his head. "And this is another reason I was hiding it. I took the risk of my own free will to face that thing that night in Florida. You didn't tell me to, I decided to do it because I loved you."

"Y-You do?" John asked. He thought maybe Dean had uttered the words before out of relief.

"Yes." Dean replied simply. He moved a hand to tilt John's head to lean down to kiss him softly.

John's heart raced from the simple kiss. It made his body feel flush again. "So, you can't play with us hardly anymore?" Seth had to ask as he watched the kiss. "I see you taking those things a lot."

"They haven't been that much." Dean tried to protest. "And maybe just about an hour. If I had them in the car with me it would have been fine."

"Oh...okay." Seth nodded his understanding. "I wish you would have not kept this from me, Babe."

"I'm sorry...I guess in a way it make me feel weak. Like I wasn't deserving of being a Master." Dean told Seth as he finally let John go.

Seth nodded again. "I understand." John felt a little lost, not knowing what to do. It had went from a sexy play session to a serious moment.

"Sorry I brought the mood down." Dean told them.

"It's okay, Master...no offense to Kit but I kind of wanted to service you anyway." John admitted. "It seems it has been so long since I had anyone but...well, that thing."

"Well if we can stay awake that long we can soon if you both wish."

Both men nodded. The moved to rest on either side of Dean. Seth snickered. "Just so you know, Dimples, your ass says Bitch on it."

"And I am sure you loved every second of putting those words There." Dean told Seth.

Seth smirked. "Guilty." John chuckled and then was quiet for a few minutes before speaking again, "Master, no offense to Kit but it's been so long...will you claim me?"

"I thought I was only agreeing to a blow job." Dean commented. "I was gonna watch fun time between my boys." He pursed his lips. "Not that I mind...I should be able to."

"It's okay, Master. I look to put on a show but I can feel Dimples' desire." Seth admitted.

"Thank you...just feeling Jarriad fill me so many times...I always wanted it to be you." John said quietly.

"I don't want to hear that name after tonight." Dean replied in a firm tone.

John's eyes lowered, feeling guilty and dirty from the displeasure in Dean's tone. Did his Master see him as tainted? "Yes, Sir." Seth felt John's shift go from lustful to sad but did not say anything. Sometimes his gift felt as if he was intruding.

"That thing has caused all of us enough pain and misery...I just don't wish it hear it dragged up." Dean tried to explain. Why did he feel the need to explain himself?

John felt so dirty and guilty as he sat silently a few minutes. He knew Dean had no idea how he felt being forced to let someone else hold and use him for months. "M-May I go take a shower, Master?" He asked finally. John did not want Dean claiming him until he was clean of his past.

"Of course, Dimples...go ahead." Dean told him.

John looked almost timid as he walked to leave Seth and Dean. Yes, the man was free but months of brainwashing and isolation had taken a toll on the older man's mind. Seth watched him go with a thoughtful expression but said nothing. He could feel the swirling desires and confusion from John.

"What is it?" Dean asked Seth, trying to relax back more.

"John's still not right." Seth replied. "When you talked firmly about...not saying the name John went from desires of lust to confusion and guilt." He sighed. "I know it's all over but I think all this took a larger toll on John than we realize. He was basically housebound for months with that thing as his only companion...being fed so many lies. Sadly, his mental state is not the greatest now."

"I don't doubt it...what of myself...I'm sorry if a name bothers me...but it does. What about the hell I was put through? I don't blame him for it. I put myself in the path for that thinking I was strong enough. I don't need reminders though." Dean told Seth, trying to keep his temper in check.

"I know...I was just telling you what I read...you asked." Seth reminded him. "John's mind is going to be fucked up for awhile I'm sure."

"Honestly...not sure he is the only one...I don't always feel right myself." Dean admitted.

Seth sighed. "You were both affected physically and mentally by a demon for a long period of time. John was used and manipulated while you were possessed. Neither of you will be normal for a long time I'm afraid."

"I'm trying, Babe...I really am...I don't want him to think I am blaming him...I'm not. I wish it could go back how it was...but it can't and that means I need to take precautions." Dean sighed, closing his eyes.

"What kind of precautions?" Seth asked, a little confused by Dean.

"Like the pills and listening to how I am feeling." Dean told him. "You know me...how bad I must have been feeling if I broke down to see a doctor."

"I know." Seth agreed. Time seemed to pass with no sign of John. "Damn, it's been a long time even for John." Seth commented. "I hope he's okay."

"Maybe I should check on him...talk to him." Dean told Seth before wiggling out from the bed.

When Dean entered the bathroom John was slumped on the floor, sound asleep. Dried tears were visible on his face and his normally youthful face looked old in the bright lights of the bathroom. He was dressed only in a towel that covered his lower body. The air smelled of his spicy body wash. The older man's chest was red and irritated as if he had almost scrubbed his skin to the point of being raw.

"Fuck." Dean mumbled he headed back out of the room. "I need hand. He passed out...and I think maybe...um...word...beat himself up over what happened."

Seth moved to look in the bathroom. John looked passed out cold. He moved to pick John up, grunting as he lugged him to the main room. He laid him on the bed, gasping when the towel fell from John's lower body. It looked as if the older man had scrubbed his cock almost raw. "Damn it, Dimples." Dean exclaimed in a hushed tone. He headed for his grooming bag.

"I told you...he hides it but he's fucked up." Seth whispered. "Come on, he was almost to the point of ending it all..that's not the John we know."

"I know...I know." Dean mumbled, searching through the small bag for something. He finally pulled out a white tube. "Here we go." We walked back for the bed. "I got the name of that numbing gel Roman used on me before."

Seth moved to gently part John's legs. Even his ass looked irritated. "Fuck, what was he doing in there?" The man wondered softly.

"My guess...trying to scrub any part of him that was touched by that thing...and since he bottoms...well." Dean sighed as he opened the tube and started with John's chest then down to John's cock to coat it.

John's face scrunched in pain at the touch but he never woke. Seth actually moved a hand to pet John's cropped head as Dean worked. "Guess the play session is on hold." Dean faintly commented as he moved John's leg to expose his ass to apply some of the gel to the inflamed skin. "See anywhere else before I go wash my hand?"

"Well, I marked his ass up pretty good." Seth commented as he slowly turned John over on his stomach.

"That was welcomed by him though...and in a way out of love. The others was guilt and pain he shouldn't need to feel." Dean told him.

Seth nodded. He knew Dean was a stern Dom. "Are you going to punish him for this?" He honestly hoped Dean would overlook the harmful actions.

Dean heaved a sigh. "He is doing that enough himself. We need to get him to see I am not blaming him." He looked John over. "Help me get him comfortable in the bed."

Seth moved John until he was lying on his normal side of the bed. He then took the other side, leaving Dean the middle. "We should count our blessings." He said. "We're all alive. We could be going to bed without Dimples."

"I know...it...it will take time." Dean told Seth before he moved to wash his hands then get changed into shorts to sleep.

Once all three men were in bed Seth turned off the light. He moved close to Dean. "Night, Babe. Love you."

"Night, Babe...love ya." He turned his head to kiss Seth's check. He then turned to John leaning to whisper. "Love you, Dimples. We have you." He then lightly kissed his temple.

John made a small whimper but moved closer to Dean's warm body. Seth closed his eyes and fell asleep faster than he had in weeks. Dean settled down, falling asleep. He knew the gel would ease John's physical pain so he would rest. Mama stood by the bed, watching the three men until they were all asleep. The shadow patted Dean's head, knowing he was being strong for John but in need of comfort himself. After Mama was sure that Dean was resting, the shadow moved to blend in with the ones in the room.


	35. Chapter 35

(Hope you all enjoy the weekly update.) Rose and Jade

A few hours passed before Dean grew slightly fitful. The younger man was plagued by nightmares of things he had done or he thought he had done when Jarriad was in control of him. Also how much trouble and damage that was caused to his body. As if feeling Dean's pain even asleep Seth moved closer to hold his Dom. He gave small, purring sounds of contentment. It was a few moments before Dean seemed to calm back down. The room was then quiet until morning. John actually woke up first. He gave a small groan as his eyes opened, feeling disoriented. He had been in the bathroom the last thing he remembered. His body ached from Seth's play and his own abuse but he still felt dirty.

Dean shifted faintly, grumbling before opening his eyes then taking an arm covering his eyes from the light. John sat up slowly, ignoring the aching of his body. He knew he had work today as usual. "Morning, Dimples." Dean told him, feeling the movement on the side John was on.

"Morning." John looked almost timid as he looked at Dean. If he was in bed then one of them had found him in the bathroom. "Sorry I fell asleep on you last night."

Dean moved his arm looking then shifted to sit up. "It's fine...it was a stressful night. I am more worried about how you looked when we I found you." He turned his head to look at John. "You were too rough on yourself." He stated but there was no tone of anger just concern.

John's eyes lowered. "I...feel confused...lost. I know it sounds crazy. At first I felt free but my mind is just so fucked up." He paused as if not sure how to continue a moment. "It was just me and...it for so long even before I met you...I hated that but somehow it messed with my head. I feel dirty...and keep thinking the minute I relax it will come back. It happened before."

Dean moved the blanket from the two of them. He heard Seth still snoring. He moved until he straddled John's lap. "It's gone, Dimples." He told John, looking down at him. The last time he was just banished you said. Bray has it captured and he said it would be stored someplace safe." He placed his hands on John's shoulders, looking down into his eyes. "You are not dirty."

"I feel like it." John whispered. "I was basically raped over and over. I did not want it but I had to force my body to comply to protect Randy, Kit, Rome, and you. I even let Tyler Breeze use me one night. He was possessed to give me the play it thought I wanted."

"It possessed Tyler?" Dean looked faintly shocked. "Is he okay? Does he know what happened?"

"It...claimed he wouldn't remember. Said he would remember he had sex but nothing more...something about his bloodline making him easier to use." John said with guilt filled eyes. He knew Dean and Tyler were close. "He had a necklace...said he would wear it when he was in Tyler so I would know."

"Well, I guess you won't be seeing that again." Dean mused. He licked his lips, looking at John. "As for being dirty because of what it did to you...because you allowed it. You did it to protect us. You were brave and strong."

John gave a small smile. "Thanks...I'll try to remember that. I'm afraid it will haunt me for awhile."

Dean gave a faint sigh, moving one hand to John's cheek. "You're not the only one. We have each other to lean on though...and Kit...and the others. Okay?"

John nodded. "Y-You're having problems too...beside your heart?"

Dean's eyes lowered. "Nightmares." He almost whispered.

"Me too. Guess we have each other." John saw a look he thought was guilt in Dean's eyes. "Do you feel bad for what you did to Ran and Kit? It may be what's causing the nightmares. If you do it wasn't your fault. No one blames you."

"I know it isn't...but still doesn't ease the feeling. Just like you feel dirty even though you didn't have a choice. I also fear somehow something controlling me again. And somehow not being able to stop it. What that thing could have done to Kit if i didn't get awareness when I did...Randy it just wanted to scare...make him scared of Roman. Kit though...Kit for some reason it could have killed." Dean said.

"It wanted him out of the picture...I guess we both have to tell ourselves it's over and let time do the rest." John whispered. His blue eyes locked with Dean's. "Hearing you say that you love me felt better than you could ever imagine. I thought it almost made all this worth while."

Dean gave a weak chuckle. "Well, I do...I don't know why I was scared to say it." Dean told him, moving his hand back to John's shoulder. "Now." He leaned down close to John's face. "I'm going to kiss you." And he did just that, pressing his lips to John's

John closed his eyes, giving a moan against Dean's lips. He was glad that Seth slept so soundly or they would have an annoyed Kitten. Dean slowly broke the kiss. "So, when is your first appearance today or are you off?"

"I have work in a few hours." John tried to speak softly. "May I make a request, Master? Tonight, if you feel up to it...give me a hard play session..like when we first got together? Orgasm denial...making me beg for our mutual enjoyment...then claiming me?"

"I should be able to I don't have a match...so nothing strenuous today." Dean told him. He pecked John's lips before getting up.

"Thank you." John smiled. He had missed their original dynamic so much. "Can Rome watch?"

"Someone is feeling better." Seth commented in a mumble as his face was buried in the pillow.

"Well, there was talk of an orgy." Dean laughed. "You sure you are up for that much stimulation so soon?"

"Yes, Master. I want you and Rome to dominate me." John quickly agreed. He knew Dean was the sadist and Roman was rough as hell.

Seth raised his head, looking almost cute with his tousled hair. "What about me and my claws or do I just watch with Randy?"

"I did promise you some time with your claws...we will see what Dimples can handle...I don't want him overwhelmed. Things will not go back to normal overnight." Dean told them.

John nodded. "Yes, Master. I know Roman was itching to play as well."

"And I am sure he will understand." Dean told him.

John nodded. "Okay. Well, I'd better get ready to head out for work. They're running me all over trying to promote my big return on Raw." If only the company knew how close they had come to losing their biggest superstar.

"Okay, Dimples...if you need someone to talk to...don't forget to call one of us." Dean told him.

"I...will. I'll say hi to Randy and tell him about tonight if I catch him at the house show. I miss my best friend." John admitted as he moved to look for clothing.

"Be good for you both...I'm sure he missed having you around." Dean told him.

John nodded with a smile. "We were so close...like brothers. I've neglected him in all this drama. He was there for me for so many years."

"Between you and Rome he's like extended family." Dean laughed as he moved to sit down.

John laughed as he finished dressing. He kissed Dean goodbye and left for his day. That evening he was able to catch Randy in the arena hallway before the house show began. "Hey, Man. Can I talk to you a minute in private?"

"Yeah sure...scored a private tonight." Randy told him with a smile, heading down the hall to a private dressing room, letting John in ahead of him.

Once they were alone John reached to hug Randy briefly. "Thanks for being there for me, Man. I'm doing so much better today."

Randy gave a faintly crooked smile. "I'm glad...gave me one hell of a scare last night."

"You and me both, Buddy." John replied. "If you and Rome are free after the show Dean said I could have you both over for a play session." His voice lowered. "I kind of wanted Dean and Rome to dominate me...let out a little of that rough energy." He said the words softly in case anyone heard him outside in the hallway.

Randy nodded. "I'll let him know." He smiled.

John gave a dimpled grin. "Thanks. We need to hang out one day soon. How did it go when you were outed?"

"Mom cried about why couldn't I come to them. Dad glared then shrugged. Girls still hit on me hoping I'm bi." Randy laughed.

John laughed. "I may wait a year and then come out with Dean. I just don't want him to look bad."

"Yeah we sort of unofficially said we are not together while you were out injured." Randy told him. "That upset some girls hoping for threesomes." He chuckled.

John laughed again. "If they knew of you and Rome it would really explode some ovaries."

"And there would be debates of who is which role." Randy almost snorted. "For some reason with Dean it was easier to think I was still...the man." He laughed.

"Damn, what about when we come out?" John said. "Everyone will assume I'm the top because I'm older and have bulk."

"Guess that is upto the two of you to decide. It is really anyone's business who does what?" Randy asked. "I only care because of how my dad is."

"Well, you guys switch so neither is the top guy." John told him. "And no, it's no one's business." He glanced at his phone. "Fuck, I have to go...See at our suite after the show?"

"Yeah, catch you there." Randy gave John a quick hug before John ran out the door.

John enjoyed the show. House shows were always fun and more relaxed than the aired ones. He did a promo about his close return and then watched Randy, Dean, Roman, and Seth from the back monitors. After the show was over John drove back to the suite. Seth rode with Dean and Roman rode with Randy as always.

Dean and Seth reach the suite with Dean giving a long stretched yawn. Seth looked at Dean as he sat his bag down. "You okay for all this? I know John wants to see some of the old dynamic you two shared."

"I should be...I'll let you guys know if I feel off at all...I promise." Dean smiled.

Seth nodded with a smile. "Good. Dimples should be here in a few minutes. He was right behind us at the arena."

Dean moved to the couch, kicking his shoes off. John arrived a few minutes later. He smiled at Dean and Seth as he kicked off his shoes. "Hey, Master..Kit."

"Hey, Dimples...so did you pass on the message?" Dean asked him.

John nodded with a dimpled grin. "Ran said they'll be here after the show...so I guess soon." He licked his lips. Tonight he wanted to be Dean's pet. To be used, pushed and taken by all the men. "May I strip and be waiting for them kneeling?" He knew the question made him sound like a huge slut but it was such a turn on.

"Go grab your collar and bring it here after you strip." Dean instructed him.

"Yes, Master." John moved to strip down. Most of the signs of irritation from the night before were now gone. The only thing left was slight bruising from Seth's actions. Once John was completely naked, he moved to get his collar and carried it to where Dean waited. Without being told the older man knelt before him. Dean smiled as he took it and placed it on John with a faint kiss.

John stayed in the kneeling position as he waited. Roman was trying not to get too excited as he drove himself and Randy to the hotel. "So, John wants a taste of the dark side tonight?" He asked, partly joking.

"Yeah...guess he wants to put it behind him." Randy told him. "Wonder what I would be doing though while you're...letting out your aggression."

"Whatever you want, Ran. I'm sure you can join in playing with Johnny too or watch." Roman told him. "What do you prefer?"

"I don't know...but there is already three of you and just one of him...isn't that a bit much trying to add me in?" Randy pondered.

Roman gave a hearty laugh. "Not to John...one or two can fuck him, one in his mouth and one can jerk off and shoot on him. He did say an orgy."

"Play by ear I guess...I guess I don't see the appeal of being treated that low." Randy admitted.

"He asked for it, Ran." Roman looked thoughtful as he drove. "It doesn't make you look down on John does it...see him in a different light?"

"No...I knew he was like that...I just don't see the appeal of it is all." Randy told him. "I told you before I was with John as a friend before Dean and stuff...and I was too soft for his tastes."

Roman nodded. "We're all different, Ran. You know I'd never do anything to your buddy he doesn't want."

"Yeah, I know...of course I am sure that is a small list." Randy laughed.

Roman laughed. The two men arrived at the hotel and Roman parked the rental. They made their way to the suite. Seth opened the door and let them in. "Hey, Guys."

"Hey." Randy told him before walking in. He stopped ,looking at John then Dean. Why wasn't he used to this yet?

John was kneeling beside Dean already naked, wearing only the collar. Roman licked his suddenly dry lips at the sight as he stepped into the suite. Seth closed the door, feeling the wave of desire coming from the large Samoan. "Hey, Us.'" Roman greeted Dean.

"Hey, Us'...I am guessing you're ready." Dean chuckled.

"Uh...yeah." Roman said, clearing his throat.

Seth smirked at the look on Randy's face. He just had to torment him a little. "Dimples looks good on his knees doesn't he, Randy?"

Randy gave a faint cough, clearing his throat. "I guess so."

Roman turned to Randy and brushed a hand in front of the older man's clothed cock. "Come on, Ran...I want you to have fun too...relax." His voice was husky, almost seductive.

Randy gave a shaky breath at the touch. His eyes fluttered as Roman had a way of igniting his blood like no one else ever had. "You sure seem to have a way with him, Us'." Dean told Roman.

Roman gave a chuckle as he moved to stand behind Randy, wrapping an arm around him. He looked over at Dean. "You know I'm looking forward to wearing Dimples out...but I want Ran to enjoy this too. I also know Dimples wanted some of your old attention...how about you start with him and I'll enjoy getting my boyfriend all hot and bothered?"

"That works for me." Dean told him, looking down at John. "You okay with me and Kit starting...then Rome can take over for one of us later?"

John nodded. "Yes, Master...no offense to Kit but can it be you and Rome? I miss you using me...and our mutual love for orgasm denial." Seth actually gave a small smile. "None taken, Dimples. I know it's been a long time."

"Maybe Kit can keep Randy company." Dean mused. Randy looked like he wasn't so sure.

Seth was good at sexually manipulating people and he saw Randy as a challenge. He glanced at the older man, a smirk playing on his lips. "What do you think about that, Ran? I could give you one of my famous blow jobs while you watch your boyfriend work over your best friend. Doesn't that sound sexy?"

"Seth is _extremely_ good with his mouth." Roman whispered in Randy's ear.

Randy gave a shaky breath. "I...I guess I can try it."

"My Kit enjoys cream a lot. He also liked variety when I let him." Dean chuckled.

Seth gave Randy a hungry look as he began to strip off his clothing. "You have a nice cock...I will enjoy tasting you."

"Okay….fine." Randy gave a shiver. "Um...guess I'm overdressed."

"Allow me." Roman whispered in Randy's ear as he moved his hands to undo the front of the older man's jeans. John looked up at Dean to see what his dominant Master had planned for him.

Dean looked down, feeling the eyes on him. "Soon enough." He told John with a pat of his head. He then looked to watch as Roman worked to strip Randy, seeing the older man was already at least semi-erect despite any verbal protesting.

"Yes, Master." John replied. He cast a side glance at Randy. He thought his friend looked sexy being slowly undressed by Roman. The Samoan finished and ran his large hands over Randy's chest, taking in the feeling of his smooth skin. Randy drew in a breath as his skin wanted to tingle under Roman's fingers.

"Well, Roman...I guess that just leaves us." Dean commented as he stood up and started.

Roman reluctantly stepped back from Randy a moment so that he could strip out of his clothing. Once he was naked he moved close behind Randy again. The older man could feel as Roman's hardening cock rubbed against his bare ass. Randy bit back a slight moan. "Hmm looks like he is already enjoying, Us'." Dean commented. He then looked between his boys. "Okay, Dimples on the bed hands and knees. Kitt, you take by the head." Dean moved for the black carry bag they had with them, looking inside.

John stood and walked to climb on the large bed. He got on his hands and knees as ordered so that Roman and Randy would get a view of his bare ass. Seth moved to climb up by John's head as he waited on Dean. Dean walked over with a cock ring, the lube and a belt. "Go ahead and stuff his mouth, Kit. Let you get the receiving end for a change. ."

Seth smirked as he guided his cock to John's lips. "You heard Master, Dimples. Get to sucking." John parted his lips and let Seth push the semi-hard member inside his mouth. He wrapped his lips around the length to suck it.

"Good, Boys." Dean told them before he used the belt on John's still bruised ass a few times, knowing it would heat John for him.

John groaned around Seth's cock, his own member growing thicker by the stinging pain. Roman ran his fingers down Randy's body, just barely brushing the tan cock. "Isn't John delicious like that? Feeding off the attention...craving more?" Roman whispered. "Or is it just a little dirtier for you...a little taboo because it's your best friend."

Randy licked his lips. "Ma-maybe a little taboo...bu-but hot." He panted.

Roman chuckled as his hand moved to grasp Randy's cock. "You like watching me using your friend...making him moan for us don't you?"

"Do-don't know why." Randy moaned at the touch. The admittance made him feel dirty. Like it was something wrong.

Roman had been with Randy long enough to know how his boyfriend was feeling. "Nothing wrong with that." He replied as he stroked Randy's cock. "We all know who we love...just some buddies having a good time." Randy slowly nodded.

After a few more swats of the belt Dean dropped it to grasp John's cock from under him and slip the ring on around the base. He then picked up the lube to slick his cock. "Want to get stuffed from both ends, Dimples? Then I'll make you beg for me."

John gave a muffled moan in agreement as Seth had his mouth plugged full. Seth gave a pant as he moved his hips to fuck John's mouth. "Just let me know when you want me to trade with Rome...mmm...I know Dimples wants the feeling of you both using him...unless you think you have two in you tonight." He told Dean.

"Two may be pushing it." Dean commented as he kneaded John's ass. "As for you and Rome switching...That's the big man's call."

"Well, I know Dimples wanted you and Rome to wreck him good...let out that aggressive side." Seth reminded Dean. "That's why he wanted us all here."

"Think you're ready to switch up?" Dean looked over at Roman. "Maybe have Randy grab a seat to watch while Kit works on him?"

Roman nodded. "Works for me." His eyes were dark with lust as he looked at Randy's now hard cock. "Why don't you grab a seat and let Seth show you why his mouth is so special." Randy swallowed a lump in his throat but nodded. Deep down he prefered just the two of them, but he knew Roman needed this added release.

Randy moved to grab a chair from the eating area, bringing it over by the bed and sitting with his legs faintly parted. As Randy moved, Dean moved to begin filling John with a deep moan. Seth let go of John's head and pulled his dripping cock from John's mouth. He smirked down at the older man, who was groaning from being stretched by Dean. "I'll leave so you can have a bigger cock to choke on." He jumped from the bed and moved almost gracefully to where Randy sat. He could see the hesitation in Randy's eyes as he lowered to his knees. "Just keep your eyes on Rome and enjoy." He encouraged and he took the hard cock into his mouth.

Roman reached the front of John and wasted no time shoving his cock into John's mouth. He grasped the older man's short hairs, knowing John craved it hard and rough. "Yeah...fuck that mouth raw." He groaned out.

Randy almost gasped as his cock was taken up by Seth wet mouth. "Fuck." He panted as he tried to focus on the bed.

"Told you he's good." Dean smirked as he took long strokes inside John, taking in the feeling he had missed the last few months.

Seth gave happy moans around Randy's thick member as he worked to take more and more into his mouth. Roman wasted no time in ramming his cock down John's throat to the base, smirking when John gagged on the girth of it. "Relax that throat, Bitch. I know you can take all that big cock." John's blue eyes were filled with lust as they looked at the Samoan. Randy moaned as a heat wanted to sweep his body. He didn't know if it was from watching or what Seth was doing to him. Did it really matter though? Dean changed his rhythm, changing it to slowly pulling back but then gripping John's hips before slamming forward, rattling him.

"Fuck, you feel good, Dimples." Dean moaned out as his short nails griped John's hips.

John moaned between the two men. Even with the cock ring on his body wanted to near orgasm but he held it back. Roman chuckled at the sexual frustration on John's face. "You got your boy right where you want him, Us'." Seth could feel Randy's desire growing as he worked his cock like an expert. He took a hand to roll the swollen balls gently.

"Damn." Randy panted, his hands flexing.  
"You don't need to be a hold out, Randy." Dean chuckled with a moan after thrusting deep. "Oh and grab his hair if you want...it's one of the few rough things he likes." Randy licked his lips, watching Roman and Dean with John. He then glanced down at Seth as he worked, seeing as his hair was framing his face debating the next move.

Seth was jerking his own cock with his free hand as he sucked up and down the length with hunger. His dark eyes looked up at Randy, as if agreeing with Dean's words. Randy moved one hand near the back of Seth's head, gripping into the long locks, at first letting Seth control the tempo before his hand wanted to move to force a little more. "Oh fuck yeah." He moaned as he continued. "Shit."

"Yeah, see...mmm how much fun if you just relax." Dean smirked before focusing back on John. "Hmm fuck, Dimples you feel good." He moaned. "So close….and you're just going to wait until I tell you aren't you?"

Seth began to moan louder at the actions. As Dean said, his hair pulled was one thing he did enjoy. John's muscles clenched around Dean's cock but he held off, giving a desperate hum in reply to the question. "You have a good one there, Us.'" Roman praised.

"Yeah..he knows if he finished before being told...he will still get wrecked...and placed in a cage." Dean moaned with a shaky breath. "Fuck...not sure how much longer I have."

Randy moaned as he got more into the feel of it. The feel of how much Seth took in his actions. His cock pulsed between Seth's lips, showing he wasn't too far himself. Seth cried out his climax first around Randy's cock, his hand filling with his own release. Tasting Randy's pre-cum on his tongue and having his hair pulled had him so hot. John's body shook with desire at the dominating words. He loved being used and forced to wait for his own pleasure. Some may call him the ultimate masochist. Roman began pumping his hips harder. "Fuck...I think the bitch will get a mouthful soon."

Randy's hand clenched. "Fuck, right there...so close…." He moaned, working Seth's head down before cumming then releasing his hold on the smaller man. "Fuck." He panted. He tried to keep his head up.

"Fu-fuck you may be the ho-hold out, Us'. Just me and you." Dean chuckled with a moan. "And I'm...Fuck….mmmmm" Dean moaned as he pumped his hips a few times to fill John.

Roman's head went back and he let out a growl as he filled John's mouth a few seconds later. John struggled to swallow the large load as the Samoan held his head in place. Seth drank down Randy's cum eagerly before finally removing his mouth with a lick of his lips. "Delicious. Thanks, Randy. Love my milk."

"Um...welcome?" Was the only reply Randy could put together as his mind felt foggy.

"Kit." Dean called over. "Want a second shot from Dimples?" He asked as he slowly pulled out. His chest wanted to heave but Dean tried to ignore it.

Seth nodded as he stood to his feet. "Sure." Roman released John's mouth and moved off the bed to check on Randy. John felt so built up but he was proud he had been able to control himself.

"Okay, Dimples roll on over so you can get your reward." Dean told him.

John was happy to roll over on his back. His balls were swollen in need and the tip of his cock dripping. "Fuck...the desire from him." Seth almost moaned as he straddled the older man. He looked at Dean. "May I take off the ring?"

"Go ahead, Kit...though it maybe like opening the floodgates." Dean laughed.

Seth wrapped his lips around John's cock as he unsnapped and removed the leather ring. John groaned, his back arching from the bed as he still fought not to cum. Roman walked to the sitting Randy. "You okay? You look dead on your feet."

Randy looked at Roman from the chair. "Um...yeah...good." He licked his dry lips.

" Want to head back to our room?" Roman's eyes looked soft as they took Randy in.

"I guess we can shower there. Would it be rude to just play then run?" Randy wondered.

John cried out from the bed as he came into Seth's mouth. He collapsed back on the bed, beyond spent. "Guess you're not the only one tired." Roman chuckled as he looked at the bed.

Randy gave a faint laugh. Dean looked over, partly hearing them. "Yeah, you can play and run...we all have busy schedules. It's fine." He laughed, focusing back on John and Seth.

John tried to stay awake as his eyes wanted to flutter after being used so hard. Seth raised his head to look at them after drinking his fill of John. "Bye, Guys."

"See you...bye, Us.'" Roman told Dean. He bent to help Randy stand.

Randy moved with Roman to get dressed before saying bye and heading out. Dean looked at Seth. "Guess you can shower while I get a cloth to clean Dimples...don't think he is getting up tonight." Seth nodded and moved to walk the distance to the bathroom. John's eyes looked so heavy as he tried to force them open. Dean followed Seth, using the sink to make a warm cloth, putting soap on one part before heading back out to John.

When Dean began to wash him John looked up at his Dom. Love shone openly in his blue eyes. "It felt so good...being filled by you."

Dean smiled before bending to kiss John's forehead. "Glad you had fun."

"I did..." John felt a lump of emotion in his throat. "I love you...more than just a Dom...I love you and want to come out someday as yours."

"Maybe soon, Dimples. Love you too." Dean told him. "Randy and I have been trying to do some damage control from that mess. I think it has more or less been forgotten."

"Yes, Master." John's eyes wanted to drift shut.

"Go ahead...sleep. You can shower in the morning...just move into your spot first." Dean told him. "I am going to wash after Kit."

John moved to roll into his spot. He curled on his side and fell asleep in minutes. Seth walked out a few minutes later wrapped in a towel. He was wearing only the necklace Dean had given him. "Your turn, Babe."

"Thanks." Dean turned, heading for the bathroom. "You gargle?"

"Yes, I gargled." Seth made a face at the question.

"Sorry." Dean actually lowered his head.

"Hey...it's okay." Seth moved close to Dean, his eyes softening. "I know I drank a lot of milk tonight...it's not for everyone."

Dean leaned in to lightly kiss Seth. "That's all I wanted." He told him softly before moving to go past him for the bathroom. Seth smiled at the kiss. He moved to take his normal spot in bed, leaving the middle open for Dean. He decided to sleep naked since it was a warm evening. Dean tried not to take too long before joining both of his boys to sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

(Hope you all had a safe and happy week. Enjoy the PPV tomorrow although I'm torn over rooting for my Dean or Seth. Jade is Roman all the way. LoL) Rose

A few weeks passed and John was able to get a few days off. Dean was luckily also off so he flew to Florida with John to spend some time alone with him. Seth for once did not go along as he had to work those days. John thought it would be nice to get some one on one time with Dean. Normally, they were together in a large group. He planned on coming out soon and wanted some time to bond with his Dom in private. The plane landed as planned and they took a rental to John's large home. John was driving, the window rolled down to let in the warm, Florida breeze.

"I can't wait to enjoy that pool again." Dean told John as he drove. "Feels like it's been ages."

"It does." John agreed. He was dressed in a white tank top and shorts. His ball cap was on backwards in a casual style. He moved to lay his free hand on top of Dean's as he drove. They drove a little while but the closer they got Dean began to feel nervous and his stomach wanted to twist in knots. He closed his eyes, trying to relax. He tried to tell himself his mind was playing tricks on him. He had nothing to get worked up over. His breathing wanted to grow heavy, even puffing out a breath to try to calm down.

John would have noticed except he was having his own issues. His relaxed body language faded away as his stomach tightened into hard knots. Sweat beaded on his brow. "I feel sick." He finally admitted. "Nauseated."

Dean looked over. "Wonder if...if we ate something bad." Dean commented. "I feel off too. Thought I was just nervous."

"Maybe plane food?" John guessed. He fought to drive and not grow ill.

"Could be." Dean reasoned. They were reaching the road that led up to the gate of John's property. Something in Dean's mind was yelling to turn around. He shook his head knowing he was being irrational. He had to stay away for so long because of that...thing. He was just being paranoid. As it was he could feel his chest wanting to tighten, his heart race. He gritted his teeth. "Fuck..not now." He mumbled. He hadn't had an episode in a couple weeks. He just didn't want to deal with it now. He went to try to reach in his jeans pocket.

John was almost bending over in pain as he tried to drive. He glanced over at Dean. "Y-You okay?"

"Ju-just one of my episodes...maybe you should pull over...see if you feel better in a moment?" Dean told him as he got his pills from his pocket, slipping one under his tongue and rested his head back.

John pulled over, his stomach heaving. "Fuck." He groaned, holding his stomach. "I can't go in there...it's like a warning going off in my head...my gut."

"Wa-warning of...wh-what?" Dean panted for breath. "I...I...I tho-thought I was be-being….pa-para…" Dean just panted with a gasp, not even able to form words at this point.

"S-Something telling me not to go to my place...not like it's him...more just a feeling." John started the car up again. "L-Let me try something." He did a U turn to begin driving away from his home as he tried not to cry out in pain.

It was a few moment before Dean gave a strangled cough. "Fuck." He gasped out. "Th-think whatever it is...is affecting us both in different ways."

"I feel a little better." John admitted, his voice a little stronger. "My gut felt like it was on fire...like I just swallowed pure poison."

"You saw my reaction." Dean told him. "I...I...um...I don't want to know how much worse it cou-could have gotten." Dean swallowed a lump in his throat. He didn't want to tell John, but he feared he was actually having a heart attack.

"I...don't know what to do...I can't stay away from my own home but I can't go there either and be so sick." John worried. His face looked pale as he glanced at Dean.

"Besides ask Bray...I don't know. Maybe he can do something for us? Th-that or knows of a way to remove the wards on it?" Dean pondered.

"Yeah...so much for our special two days off." John looked sad as they never got time alone together. "I'll find a hotel and give Bray a call."

"Okay...my chest still is tight...but I think th-that is sadly just the after effect." Dean told him.

John gave Dean a worried glance as he drove to the nearest hotel. Once they arrived, he purchased a room so that they could relax while he talked to Bray. It was a smaller room than the suites John sometimes purchased but still had plenty of room. Dean relaxed back on the bed. He lightly closed his eyes trying to calm down. When John reached Bray he was sadly told that of course there was not much he could do until they met up again. Bray was surprised John was having such effects after the work in the cemetery, Dean was understandable as they hadn't done anything with him.

John ended the call and moved to look at Dean. "It seems my place is out for our two days off. Bray has to meet up with us...he's shocked I'm having issues after the night in the cemetery."

"I guess he thought whatever Erick and he did would have freed you." Dean told him. "Okay, so stay here, find better digs, or hit the road already?"

John made a face. "I'd rather not hit the road on our days off, Sir. I was looking forward to spending time with you."

"So, stay here or find a better place since we will be held up a few days?" Dean asked as he opened his eyes, looking over at him.

John looked around the room. "Maybe I should try to find us a nice suite or something. Too bad Rome wouldn't let us crash at his place."

"You want me to call?" Dean asked, sitting up.

"If you don't mind. I could drive us over there." John answered with a smile.

Dean shook his head before he pulled out his phone to look for Roman's number and dialed. It was a few minutes before Roman answered. "H-Hello...better be good, Us.'" The Samoan's voice sounded husky and slightly winded.

"Oops, sorry Us' if I interrupted a little afternoon delight." Dean chuckled. "Um, got a problem and can't go to John's place. I was wondering if we can use your digs for a couple days?"

Roman gave a pant before replying. "S-Sure. My place is your place. I know John will make sure it stays clean." He held the phone to his ear while the other held Randy's hands over his head as he straddled him.

"Thanks, Us'...have fun." Dean laughed before he hung up.

"I take it he said yes?" John checked as he was stretched out on the bed.

"Yep...I think I interrupted a personal workout though." Dean laughed.

"Damn, those two act like newlyweds." John laughed. "I've never seen Randy so happy."

"Same with Rome...so I guess we need to pick up groceries closer to Rome's place. Good thing I have a key." Dean chuckled as he began to move.

"How are you feeling?" John worried as he stood up to grab what few items he brought into the room.

"Better." Dean told him. "Th-that was the worst one yet." Dean admitted before he could even stop himself.

John's eyes showed a little guilt and concern. "Tell me if it gets that bad again. You have to be careful with your heart."

"I will...I think it was the same thing as your stomach." Dean told him. "Whatever that thing did...screwed our bodies and it is reacting to the wards on your place."

John nodded. "Let's hit the road." They left the hotel after checking out and made the drive to Roman's place. John told Dean to relax as he drove, taking in the warm day.

Dean kicked his seat back, putting his hands behind his head. "I'll let you handle the shopping since you do the cooking. Rome said he knows you will keep his place clean."

"I will...never been there before." John said as he looked out the window. "You know, I don't think we've ever really been alone. Kit joined us shortly after I became your sub."

"Hmm guess I never really thought about it." Dean told him. "It will be nice though. As for Rome's place...I guess your basic place." John smiled. He drove until they reached a small grocery store a few miles from Roman's place. Dean had fallen asleep so John went into the store to do the shopping for the next two days.

Dean jerked in his sleep. He felt a heaviness to his body. His eyes opened to look in a panic, not knowing where he was. His chest heaved as he went to sit up. That's when he saw the store. He shook his head, cursing himself for freaking out. He slowly ran a hand through his messy hair. John was shopping in the store. It was relatively small so he was able to keep a low profile. He picked up bottled water, beer, a bottle of wine, along with an assortment of breakfast, lunch and dinner staples. He bought a large package of chicken wings, knowing Dean enjoyed them.

Dean tried to calm back down, checking the doors before he settled back again, closing his eyes. He pulled the collar of his shirt, slightly feeling warm. It was a while later before John returned to the car. He opened the back to sit all the bags inside. "You awake?" He called to Dean, seeing the man had shifted.

"Yeah." Dean huffed a faint breath shifting to sit back up. "Fi-find everything okay?"

"Yeah." John slammed the back door. He put the shopping cart away before climbing into the driver's seat. His head turned to look at Dean. "You sounded winded. Is your heart still bothering you?"

"I...I just woke up a little startled is all." Dean tried to tell John even if he wasn't fully sure himself.

"Oh...okay. Well, according to the GPS Rome's place is only about ten minutes away." John said as he fastened his seatbelt and turned on the car engine.

"Cool...hope his pool is up and running. I could use a dip." Dean told John.

"Oh, he has a pool?" John asked as he pulled the car out and began to drive toward Roman's place.

"Yeah, pretty standard in ground. I sometimes think everyone in Florida has one." Dean laughed.

John joined in the laugh. "Well, I bought some nice steaks for one night and chicken wings for the other. You can let me know which you'd rather eat tonight. I also bought salad fixings, potatoes, and beer." He laughed again. "I know salads aren't really your thing so I thought I'd try my hand at making french fries."

"Oooo Steak and fries sounds good for tonight." Dean told him. "I can raid Rome's spices for the wings." Dean chuckled.

"Steak and fries it is then." John agreed. "And I bought stuff to make pancakes and bacon in the morning." He knew Dean loved his pancakes.

"So, you making tomorrow a Load Day?" Dean asked. "That is what you call them right?"

John nodded. He felt they both needed a distraction from all the stress. "Master, if you're up for it...can we try something new?" He asked at last. "A role play? I always wanted to be a damsel in distress...well minus the damsel part."

Dean chuckled. "I guess that would make me the dastardly villain then?"

John nodded with a grin. "We don't do a lot of bondage but I do like it. You can raid Rome's house for stuff to tie me up with. You know, like the damsel tied to a chair."

"I'll need to look...shame I know you have equipment at your place." Dean commented.

"No, I like the thrown together toys...more realistic." John assured him. "All we need is maybe a few dress ties or a belt."

"I'm sure I can find something." Dean told him.

John gave a dimpled grin. They arrived at a simple looking house a few minutes later. The GPS announced that they had arrived at their destination. "Is this the right place, Master?" John checked.

Dean moved, looking at the simple but good size rancher. "Yep, this is it." John pulled into the driveway and parked the car. He unbuckled his seatbelt and hopped out to grab the groceries from the backseat. Dean leaned over to pop open the trunk before he got out. He moved to his carry on bag to look for a key ring he had with him. He then looked the variety of keys over. "I really should mark these one day." He commented out loud partly to himself.

John came behind him, his arms full of grocery bags. He waited on Dean to find the right key. "Guess be faster if I just try a few on the door." Dean commented, moving for the front door as he still fiddled with the key ring. John tried to wait patiently, trying to balance the heavy bags between both hands. It was about the third key before Dean heard a click. "There we go." He commented almost triumphantly before pushing the door open and moving out of John's way.

John nodded his thanks as he walked past Dean. The inside of the house looked small compared to his place. He went in search of the kitchen. Dean looked. "Oh, sorry. Living room...then you will see a hall before the dinning room. Keep going to kitchen." He pointed.

"Thanks." John told him. He walked until he came to a nice sized kitchen. It was clean and well kept for a guy living alone. He sat the bags on the counter and began organizing the food to put away.

Dean came in after him. "Rome loves to cook." Dean told John seeing him taking in the set-up.

"Nice kitchen." John commented as he moved to put the cold food in the stainless steel refrigerator. "I'll take good care of it for him."

"He said he knew you would." Dean chuckled, leaning on the counter to watch John. John was wearing shorts that hung low on his hips as he bent to put away the food. The fridge was on the empty side so there was plenty of room. Dean gave a faint groan and lick of his lips, thinking of the color he would give that ass later.

"You okay, Master?" John asked, hearing the sound that Dean had made behind him.

Dean shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Yes, Dimples...just thinking of our fun. Speaking of guess I will go look for a few things." He stood up, heading from the room. When Dean left, John worked to finish organizing the kitchen. He put four steaks in a marinade he had purchased for dinner that night and filled a bowl with some thick cut potatoes that would be french fries later on.

Dean headed for the garage as he felt a little odd going through Roman's closet. He found rope, a drop cloth and tape. "Hmmm let's see here." He headed back in with them but tucked them out of sight before heading back for the kitchen.

By the time Dean reached the kitchen John had put the food away and was just finishing up. He looked at the younger man when he walked in. "Hey. I got the steaks marinating and I cut up some fries for later."

"Sounds good...guess we should get the suitcases and I'll show you the room we can use." Dean told him.

John nodded. "My bags are still in the car. I'll go grab them." He walked to leave the room and walk back outside. He pulled the remaining luggage from the trunk of the car and lugged it back into the house where Dean waited.

Dean led John down the one hallway to one of the doors, opening it. "I used to crash in here." Dean told him.

John walked in the room and saw it was cozy if simple with neutral tones and a queen sized bed. It also had a TV mounted on the wall facing the bed and a dresser for clothing. He sat the suitcases down. "This will work."

"Well, I sure hope so." Dean commented.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to sound snobbish." John apologized. "It came out that way. Like some kind of rich brat."

"You're right...it did." Dean told him. It had been months, but John making that sort of comment once again made Dean wonder what John really thought of his place.

John's eyes lowered slightly. "I'm sorry. That's not who I am. My mom's place is nothing fancy. I used to work shitty jobs and eat whole pizzas so the owner would give them to me for free. I guess sometimes you can forget and get a little spoiled."

Dean gave a humorless chuckle. "Yeah, guess we all start somewhere." He moved to the bed, kicking his shoes off. John followed suit to remove his own shoes. He took off his ball cap and sat it on the dresser. "We can play after dinner." Dean told him. "I just want to relax a little then maybe hit the water. I heard the filter going when I was outside."

John nodded. "Okay. I guess if we're going in the water I'd better not ask for my collar...unless you want to give me a shadow one."

"I can." Dean told him. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed. John knelt before Dean with his eyes lowered. He was still a little ashamed about how he had commented over Roman's room. Dean reached out, touching John's neck closing his eyes. He tried to focus, bringing some of the shadow energy out and weave itself around John's neck in the almost familiar shape. After he was done he raised a hand to his head, feeling a little dizzy.

John raised his head to thank Dean but then looked worried. "You okay, Master?"

"Just a...um...little dizzy. I'm sure it will pass." Dean told John before he move to lay down still keeping his eyes closed to prevent the room from spinning. John felt bad for asking Dean to give him the collar. First, he had acted like a brat then this. He stayed on the floor, leaning back to rest against the bed. Dean reached a hand over scratching John's head. "You can join me."

John almost timidly moved to climb on the bed and lay down beside Dean. Dean shifted the hand he was scratching John with since he was now on the other side of him. "What's wrong?"

"I just feel bad...I should be reminded my place." John finally admitted softly. "First, I acted like a rich brat about Rome's room then I asked for my collar knowing you've already been drained. I wasn't thinking of my Master's well-being."

"I didn't know it would have had an effect on me. I had to option to tell you to hold off till you could put the other one on after our swim." Dean told him. "You also apologise for your statement."

"I...I guess." John agreed softly. He hated feeling like he let Dean down.

"Let me rest an hour...then we can go swim." Dean told John. John gave his agreement. The men just laid quietly for an hour. John was in a twilight sleep as he rested near Dean. There was no alarm set, but after a time and Dean felt better he began to move.

John shifted and woke after he felt Dean. He yawned and opened his eyes. "Feeling better, Master?"

"Yes, much." He headed for his main suitcase for his swim trunks.

"Good." John looked a little lost as he stood from the bed. "Uh...I don't think I have any swim trunks in my clothing. Does Rome have a pair to fit me?"

"I don't know how close you two are to the same size." Dean commented, looking John over. "Do I dare call to ask? They can't still be...um...working out can they?"

John laughed. "Rome will kill you if they are...maybe I should just go skinny dipping."

"The pool is outside." Dean told him.

"Oh." John blushed. "Better call him then."

Dean moved to feel his phone, pulling it out. He looked up Roman's number. "Can't believe you travel without trunks." Dean told John as it was ringing.

Before John could reply Roman answered the phone. His panting breath could be heard in the phone. "You've got to be kidding me, Us:' Again? You're really cock blocking me today."

"Oh, come on, Man...really?" Dean replied, exasperated. "That was hours ago." He exclaimed. "Okay...okay...real quick...you think you have board shorts that would fit, John...and if so where?"

"Hey, we took a break...it's our day off." Roman protested as he tried to think. "Yeah, they should fit. Top drawer in my bedroom dresser." Randy's moans could be heard in the background.

"Okay, Us' Okay...thanks I'll try not to bother you again tonight." Dean replied before hanging up with a laugh.

"Again?" John asked in shock. "Damn, don't let him kill Ran."

"He said it's their day off too." Dean laughed. "He said top drawer of his dresser. This way." Dean headed from the room. John followed after Dean. They walked to Roman ' s bedroom and up to his dresser. John tried not to laugh as Dean pulled out a pair of flowered swimming trunks.

Dean looked. "Something else? Honestly, I think most of his are your typical Hawaiian board shorts. "

"No, those are fine." John snickered. He stripped down and took the shorts from Dean. They fit okay for the most part but the waist was a little loose, making them fall low on his hips. "Story of my life." He pouted.

"There should be a drawstring." Dean commented. "Okay my turn." He turned, heading back for the other bedroom.

"Yeah...only works so well." John mumbled to himself as he pulled the string tight. As he walked through the house he got the feeling of eyes on him. He turned to see a Samoan in tribal attire almost stalking him. It did not seem to be threatening, more like the being was checking out who was in their relative's turf. John chuckled and continued walking to the bedroom where Dean waited.

Dean pulled out black swim trunks then went to strip down. He didn't waste time changing. "I know where he keeps towels we can use."

John nodded. "Someone was stalking me down the hall. I think one of Roman's past relatives guard his place. He looked like a Samoan warrior." John chuckled. He felt the being come behind him and turned around. "You don't have to worry." He tried to assure the stoic faced warrior. "I'm a friend...Your Us' let me stay here."

Dean chuckled. "Doesn't surprise me." He turned, heading back out the room heading for a small linen closet near the bathroom.

John noticed the warrior studying them carefully before it gave a slow nod and left the room. "He's gone." John chuckled. "Would have been awkward him watching while we play later."

Dean laughed, pulling the towels out. "This is one case I am glad I don't have your ability." John gave a chuckle in agreement. The two men made the walk through the house to the outside pool.

Dean sat the towels on a lounge chair then headed for a large rock that overhung one end of the pool. He made a run onto the rock and over the side with a yell as he jumped and cannonballed into the water. John grinned. He ran to leap into the pool himself, hitting the water with a loud splash. Dean laughed as he swimmed towards him. The men swam for awhile, sometimes splashing each other in fun. It was the first time they had really relaxed together since John pledged himself to Dean. At one point Dean swam at John and wrapped his arms around him. He just held John, debating the next laughed as he struggled in the hold.

"Trying to get away?" Dean asked. He stopped debating and just acted as he leaned in to kiss John. John's body relaxed in Dean's hold as he felt the younger man's warm lips pressed against his own. He gave a soft sound of enjoyment as he kissed him back. Dean then moved to kiss the side of John's neck. He knew he had to learn to just relax.

John felt goosebumps form on his wet skin from the light kisses to his neck. He gave a light shudder. "Fuck, Master."

"Just wanted a feel." Dean murmured against John's skin before slowly almost reluctantly letting go. John was a little stunned for a moment before he gathered his wits about him to return to swimming. A smile almost beamed on Dean's face as he moved to float on his back, unaware the action would show off the obvious tenting of his bulge. John tried not to chuckle as he swam near Dean. "I think someone will enjoy our playtime after dinner." He commented.

"Of course I will." Dean replied, still unaware of the reason for John's comment.

John just snickered and returned to swimming. The guys got out to dry awhile later. John wrapped a towel around his wet form. "I don't know about you but swimming makes me so hungry. Want me to dress and work on our food?"

"Sounds perfect, Dimples." Dean commented as he took his towel the quickly dry his hair before wrapping it around his lower body.


	37. Chapter 37

(Hope you enjoy the weekly update. We will be posting the update for Two Sides tomorrow. Just a note. We normally pre-write a lot of our stories in advance and then edit and post later. This chapter is as far as we got in writing this story so far and we are currently in the middle of working on Two Sides so it may be a few weeks before this one is updated again. We apologize for the delay and thank you for understanding. There will still be a few chapters left of fun for John, Seth, Dean as well as some more insight into Randy and Roman's story.) Rose and Jade

John walked into the house. He removed his wet trunks and dried off better with the towel before putting on a clean pair of gym shorts. Since he knew they were playing after dinner, he left off the shirt and underwear. He hung the wet towel and trunks in the bathroom to dry before making his way to the kitchen to work on food. In no time, four large steaks were sizzling on the George Foreman grill Roman had set up on the counter. John began heating the oil in the deep fryer to cook the homemade french fries in. Dean came in about five minutes later, sniffing the air. "Yummy." He commented, grabbing a seat.

John grinned as he worked. "Thanks. I never made fries before so I hope they come out good. I seasoned your steaks a little more since I know you like them spicy." Once again the older man gave Dean a show as he worked, wearing only the shorts

"Thanks. Be careful of that oil...can be sneaky." Dean commented.

John nodded. "Of course." He put the first batch of fries down and then moved to flip the steaks over. "I bought bottled water, beer, and tea. It's all chilling in the fridge if you'd like a cold one."

"Cool." Dean head for the fridge, opening it. "Which you want?"

"I'm not working so beer sounds great." John smiled. He removed the now finished fries and tossed them on a paper towel covered plate. The steaks were finished so he shut off the grill before putting down a second batch of fries. Dean pulled two beers, moving to the table with them. In a short time, John had two plates fixed and sat one at each table place. Dean's had two, nice looking steaks, a pile of thick-cut fries and a small salad. Spices could be seen on top of the cooked meat. John took a seat once he had finished to enjoy the meal.

Dean tried a fry before he reached for the salt and pepper shaker that sat on the table, adding a little.

"Sorry if they weren't seasoned enough for you. I try to eat low sodium when I can." John said as he began to eat.

"It's fine, Dimples...easy enough fix." Dean smiled as he cut into his steak.

John offered a dimpled grin as he began to eat. He had not eaten fries for a long time so he enjoyed the treat. "So, you excited about having a rich boy at your mercy?" He joked.

"Should be fun." Dean smirked. John returned the smile as he ate. The meal passed in relative silence. Both men were able to finish all of their food. When they had finished, John stood to his feet to clean up the dishes and fill the dishwasher.

"It was great, Dimples." Dean told him as he stood up.

"Thanks. I guess I get to taste your famous wings tomorrow night." John laughed as he rinsed off the dishes to load the washer.

"Won't be as good as normal...I tend to marinade them for a while." Dean told him. He then quickly snuck out of the room to retrieve the items he hid, heading back for the kitchen.

When Dean left, John worked on finishing up the cleaning. There wasn't too much to do with the dishwasher but he promised Roman a spotless kitchen. Dean crept behind John, draping the cloth quickly over him then wrapped his arms around him holding the rope to secure him. John jumped, not hearing Dean come up behind him. He picked up quickly that the play had started. "What the hell?" He exclaimed in pretend shock.

"Hmm didn't think anyone was due home." Dean almost grunted. "All the sweeter." He tied the rope around John better, grabbing it. "Come on you." He yanked it. John stumbled, almost falling being blinded. He guessed he was the homeowner by Dean's words.

Dean guided John to the room they were using, shoving him in the bed. "You stay put, Pretty Boy." John decided if it was realistic he would be trying to escape so he began to wiggle to free himself from the cloth. He cursed as he fought the rope holding it around him. Dean looked at him, shaking his head. "Boy you are a dumb one. Don't even wait until I leave the room." He went to shut the door then flipped John, over untying the rope. He reached for John's hands under the cloth and began tying them together.

"I'm not fucking dumb...I can't see you." John hissed. He put on a show of struggling as his hands were tied. "What the fuck do you want anyway?" He loved how his Master had a rough, almost sadistic side at times.

"Well, you are dumb because you didn't hear me leave the room." Dean laughed. "As for what I want...depends on my mood. I was going to simply rob you...but since you are here I might take something else as well." Dean moved to John's suitcase, looking inside.

"Like what?" John said as he wiggled in the bed. He wanted to give Dean a show as his shorts rode low on his hips.

"You'll see soon enough." Dean grabbed a tie and moved to the bed, rolling John on his belly before climbing on top. He moved the cloth up but quickly placed the tie over John's eyes, tying it behind his head. "Then again maybe you won't."

"Let me go or I'll kick your ass." John warned.

"Don't think you're in position for threats." Dean told him, slipping back off. Then headed for the travel bag. "And don't you say I can't stop you once I free you...who said I was freeing you?" He laughed.

"You sick fuck!" John yelled out as he struggled to free himself. His heart raced with excitement and adrenaline flooded his body.

Dean came back with a belt and lube. He sat the lube down before lashing John's clothed ass with the belt. "You don't know the half of it."

John jumped at the slight sting. "What the fuck was that?"

"Oh nothing...Yet." Dean sat the belt to the side and went to grasp under John to try to work the shorts off of him.

"Hey, get off me, pervert!" John yelled. "I'm not wearing any underwear...I just had a shower."

"Even better." Dean commented as he continued until he could get them off.

"Why do you want my damn shorts off? Just go take my shit and leave!" John yelled at Dean.

"Nope, change of plans." Dean groped John's ass.

"Fuck! Stop that!" John yelled. He tried to kick at Dean.

Dean caught his ankle. "Feisty one...none of that. Stay put." He laughed, rushing from the room for the tape he left in the kitchen. He then ran back, pulling the tape from the roll with the familiar ripping sound.

John could tell Dean had tape to use on him. "What do you mean, feisty one? How many fucking others have you assaulted?"

"Don't you worry about that." Dean moved one hand to grab John one ankle wrapping the tape before grabbing the other leg to put them together. He then took another piece, climbing on John's back again. "This should do it." He pulled back on John's head and slapped the piece of tape over John's mouth. John yelled muffled curses behind the tape. In reality, he was already getting hard from the feeling of being so helpless. He had never been in such complete bondage since they had been together. Bound, blinded, and gagged made him feel completely at Dean's mercy.

"What? What was that?" Dean laughed as he moved off the bed for the belt again. He gave a few more hits to John's ass, licking his lips. Not being able to see added a new element of mystery to the play for John. He had no idea what was coming next. Also, not being so submissive was a new thing for him with his stern Dom. He gave an angry grunt at the hits, shaking his head no while his body heated even more.

"What? Want more?" Dean asked. He gave two more before he tossed the belt to the side, moving for the lube he dropped. He stripped down before grabbing the lube and slicking himself, already hard from the lashing.

Dean watched John, moving back for the bed. He slowly dragged his short nails down John's back, knowing they would fade by work. He then grabbed John's already abused ass, letting the nails dig slightly. "I think you know what I have planned." Dean smirked. "You can either shift on your knees like a good bitch...or stay like that and I'll still get you."

John groaned at the nails but shook his head defiantly, refusing to move. He wanted to bring out Dean's rough side. A part of him wanted his hard cock abused or put in a confining ring. He was a true masochist at times. "Fine, have it your way." Dean told him, slapping his ass. He had two options and debated which to do.

He grabbed John's legs, flipping him onto his back. He then lifted John's legs, bending them to spread his knees outward before he climbed on the bed, lifting John's hips to line himself up better. "You call me sick." He laughed. "Your dripping and I haven't done anything yet."

"Fuck you!" John yelled in muffled tones behind the tape. He hoped Dean would abuse his hard cock as his head swam with endorphins.

"What, think I'm lying?" What you call this?" Dean reached between the opening in John's bound legs to grip and jerk John's hard cock. "Saying this a figment of my imagination, Pretty Boy?" He shifted closer to John's ass. "And as for fuck me?" He took his other hand to work his cock between John's cheeks and push the head in. "More like I fuck you." He snapped his hips with a deep moan.

John's head went back as he gave a moan he couldn't hide if he wanted to. The combination of the rough handling of his hard cock with the feeling of being stretched was like heaven to him. "Oh yeah, you're a sick puppy alright." Dean chuckled with a moan as he pulled back for another thrust, this time moving his hand from John's cock to his balls with a firm squeeze.

"Fuuuck." John moaned behind the tape. His cock wanted to explode from the actions but he controlled his flushed body.

"Never had it like this bitch? Probably the times you fuck boring broads the whole time you wanted to beg to be fucked." Dean grunted out as he picked a nice steady pace. After a time of squeezing John's balls he went back to jerking and slapping the hardened cock. "Yeah..that's it...look how hard you are...oh, I forgot you can't."

Dean's cock brushed over John's prostate just right and the older man gave a loud moan. The stimulation coupled with the abuse to his cock and balls had him so heated. "Yeah...that's it...fuck you good...Mmm." Dean moaned as he continued, John's muscles tightened around Dean's cock as he fought not to cum so soon. He had never thought being helpless and restrained would have him so ready to blow.

"Fuck, you already clenching, Bitch...feel that good?" Dean moaned the words before issuing a slap to John's cock then grasping with a twist. "Ready to lose it already?" He moaned deeply at the feeling physically and mentally.

John couldn't have held back had Dean ordered him to. The twist to his cock set the member on fire. He could only cry out as his manhood all but exploded, pulsing to coat Dean's hand with one of the largest releases he could remember. "Fucking slut." Dean commented in mock disgust reaching his hand up to wipe it on John's chin and chest. "Still gonna fuck you until I lose mine." He moaned as he grasped both of John's legs to move them so he could pound him more freely. "Oh yeah like that...Mmmm"

John's chest heaved as his body came down from his orgasm only to be stimulated more. Dean wiping his release on him was hot as hell to the older man. He gave needy whines as his prostate continued to be stimulated, making his spent cock want to twitch. Dean only lasted a few moments more before he pulled out and used one hand to jerk himself until he came all over John's lower body. He then took his hand to remove the tape from John's mouth. "Good?" He asked as he panted.

"P-Please...push me until I come again...so strong but already building." John begged between breaths.

"Let me get your toy." Dean told John, moving from the bed. He grabbed a dirty towel from earlier to finish cleaning his hand before going for where Dean knew John hid his toy.

"N-Never knew I liked restraints so much." John panted. "And my cock being abused made me so fucking heated."

Dean got the toy and came back to add lube to it. "Okay, Dimples….ready to sleep really well tonight?" He chuckled.

"Yes...please." John moaned. He had no idea why he still felt so needy.

Dean moved to wiggle the toy between John's cheeks then pushed it in until it was seated. He then hit the button to begin it humming. He then slowly twisted it. "Let me know when the vibrations hit the spot."

John's back arched from the bed and he gave a moan a few minutes later. "There...fuck, right there."

"Good, Dimples...Good." Dean commented as he released the toy to move to jerk John's cock. "Such a hot boy...that's it."

"For you, Master...you turn me on so much." John said honestly. "I love it when you get rough." His sensitive cock grew warm and hard again in Dean's grasp.

"You look good...felt good...that's it." Dean told him.

"S-So strong...almost hurts but in a good way." John groaned. His cock felt like it was warmed with jolts of sexual energy. Sweat ran down his face as his body trembled in need.

"You asked for it." Dean chuckled as he gave a downward slap to John's cock then went back to stroking. "Come on, Dimples. Cum for me...you know you want to let it all out for me." Dean almost moaned, watching the straining man.

"T-That's a new one. Normally you tell me to hold it." John moaned. Before he could hear Dean's reply his second orgasm hit him full on, causing tremors through his body. His head went back and he let loose a string of curses before almost going limp. Once again, Dean's hand was coated nicely. Dean chuckled as he tried not to be grossed out. He moved his hand to shut off the toy and wiggle it loose and out. He then moved to remove the tie from John's eyes.

John's eyes looked glazed and tired as he looked at Dean. His body was coated in cum and sweat. "Fuck...so good."

"Think you have the energy to shower...or do you need sleep first?" Dean asked as he went to remove the tape from John's ankles.

"S-Sleep...please." John said. His body felt limp and exhausted.

"Okay." Dean freed John's hands. "Move to one side...just remember we need to change and wash the sheets before we leave." John rolled to move. He felt the world fade away as he passed out almost immediately. Dean oddly felt energized as he moved to kiss John's forehead before cleaning the room and items of their fun. Dean finished and when to quickly prep the wings so they could begin marinating over night. He then finally forced himself into bed next to John for some sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

(Hope you all enjoy the update. There will not be a lot left to this story. There will be a few chapters to wrap things up with John and Dean and then a few chapters to explore the relationship between Randy and Roman further.) Rose and Jade

The next day was fairly relaxing for John and Dean as they just enjoyed each other and the day off. They then went back on the road while Bray promised to work on a solution for them to be able to return back to John's home again. The first night back on the road, John and Dean relaxed in their suite after a show as they waited on Seth to join them again. John was sitting on the floor next to Dean, wearing his shadow collar and a pair of shorts. Dean was lounging on the couch as they watched a little TV together. John was no longer forced to sit on the floor but he liked it at times. "I kind of missed Kit." He admitted out loud.

"You actually miss him?" Dean asked as he reached down to scratch John's head.

"Guess he's grown on me." John chuckled. As if on cue, a sound was heard as Seth let himself in. He was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt. He was wearing his dark rimmed glasses and his hair was up in a bun under the beanie hat he often wore.

He looked to see the two men as he took off his shoes. "Hey, Babe...Dimples."

"Hey, Babe...How was your time alone?" Dean asked, looking over.

"Okay I guess...I played a lot of video games." Seth laughed as he walked over. John looked up at Seth with a dimpled grin. "Kit looks like a college kid in that outfit." Seth's dark eyes narrowed slightly. He liked John much more now but he could be touchy. "It's not an outfit. It's how I dress...and I do not."

Dean laughed. "Actually you do...told you that before. All you're missing is the messanger bag." He laughed again. "I bet you were the trouble maker that got sent to the…" He snickered. "Dean's office."

Seth huffed but John laughed. "That would be a hell of a fun role play."

Seth finally cracked a small smile. "Yeah...maybe."

"Okay, Dimples. What did you have in mind?" Dean asked, looking down at him.

"I guess just what you said...Seth goes to the Dean's office." John grinned.

"What about you?" Seth pointed out. John looked thoughtful. "I could be in trouble too I guess so Master could punish us both...maybe I am in charge of a frat house that's known for...questionable hazing." John knew Dean had a sadistic streak and loved to dominate the boys hard.

"Hmmm it could work...I'm not exactly dressed for the part though." Dean commented.

"You have a suit? We can wait." Seth told him.

"I think a suit." Dean tried not to grumble before he got up from the couch to head for his luggage.

Seth laughed as he looked at John. "You should get dressed if you're the sexy jock frat boy." John nodded and walked to his own travel case. He pulled out a tight TAPOUT shirt and a pair of gym shorts to look like a gym rat. He dressed quickly in the clothing.

Dean put on a dark navy blue suit that the style looked to be at least 20 years out of date. John looked at Dean and tried not to laugh. "You look just like a real dean, Master."

Dean looked and shrugged. "Hey, I got a good deal on it." He protested.

"It works." Seth said with a straight face. "Maybe you start off with John in your office and then I come in." John moved to take a chair, slouching slightly as he waited like a spoiled brat.

Dean nodded, moving to bring the office chair over. He sat down, looking at John thinking of how to approach this. "You don't even care your charter is in trouble yet again do you, Mr. Cena?" He said at last.

John just looked disinterested as he glanced over. "Not the first time...won't be the last."

"What was it this time?" Dean asked. "A pledge hospitalized? Underaged drinking? Drugs?" He gives a small list.

"A few of the pledges were acting like pussies." John glared. "So we like to have a little fun...I guess they've never had a dick in their ass before." Seth watched from across the room.

"Have you?" Dean asked.

John gave a scornful huff. "Nah...not my place as the leader...it's their place to take what we decided to give and be thankful."

"Well, maybe the school has had enough of looking the other way." Dean commented. "We may need to look into revoking your charter...and maybe even removing your scholarship."

John looked outraged. Before he could speak, Seth walked in, pausing to look at John. "Oh...you're already here...they called me in too...for our little hazing incident...pussies." Seth gave a loud laugh.

John caught on that Seth was pretending to be another member of his fraternity. "Yeah...yeah trouble again."

Dean looked at Seth. "So, you took part in this mess too, Mr. Rollins? Thought you learned after last time." Dean shook his head. "Out of thirty houses why does yours rank as the one with the most problems?"

Seth shrugged with a grin. "We like to have fun?" John laughed.

"Fun hmm...well, before your arrival I was just informing Mr. Cena that the school is strongly considering revoking your house's charter. As for him, pulling his scholarship." Dean told Seth.

Seth did a double take. "No! You can't! My old man will flip if I don't belong to a notable house! It's all he ever talks about."

"Well, if the reputation of it doesn't clean fast I will have little choice. Unless you two...gentlemen can offer a good alternative." Dean told them.

"Like what?" John spoke up next. "Seth's right...my old man will flip if I lose my scholarship. He wants me to make it all the way to the NFL."

"Hmmm" Dean pursed his lips, tapping a finger on his chin. "Well, there are two of you...and two main infractions on the house." He smirked. "Each of you let me subject you to at least one of the two...and I will write off on the book as a...misunderstanding."

John's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean...subject us to one of the two?"

"Corporal punishment or receiving a good dose of buggery yourself." Dean stated.

"You've got to be joking!" Seth sputtered. "A dean of a university can't just fuck his students!"

"But it's okay to do it to pledges who…'want to impress daddy.' " Dean commented. He thought a moment. "Fine, Mr. Rollins...I won't fuck you….You will fuck Mr. Cena...while I whip you with my belt. You fall soft...then I will fuck you." Dean smirked.

Seth's face paled a moment as he hated pain and Dean was never easy. The belt hurt badly and even cut him at times. "I...I don't know."

John glanced at Seth, wondering if the act was part of the play or not. He knew Seth hated even a spanking with Dean's hand but put up with it to please him. "Ain't no way he's fucking me...the president." John spoke up.

"Well, I could just start the paperwork for you right now, Mr. Cena." Dean commented.

John glanced at the worried look in Seth's eyes. "I stand by what I said...you can whip me...I can take anything you can dish out...and you can fuck his ass."

"What scared your...brothers will think you're a pussy if you are the one to get fucked?" Dean asked John. He looked between the two….fine...You can fuck Mr. Rollins while you take the belt." Dean almost scowled.

Seth read a little disappointment from Dean and swallowed hard. For some reason his boyfriend had wanted to whip him. "No...I'll do it...the first way."

John looked at Seth before sighing. "Fine...I'm no pussy...Seth can fuck me."

"Good." Dean commented, standing up. "Both you boys get up." John stood slowly as if reluctant. Seth did likewise and tried not to give a shaky breath. He loved Dean and wanted to please him even if he would never love pain like John did. "Okay, ...move to the desk and drop them." Dean told John. He moved for his grooming kit to pull a tube of lube he had moving to Seth. "Here."

Seth took the lube and looked as John walked to the "desk" that was actually the bed and pulled down his shorts and boxers. He bent over and gave both men a good view. Seth moved to slowly work the front of his jeans to lower them down and step out of them, along with his own briefs.

"Now knowing how those poor freshmen felt, ?" Dean asked.

"Bunch of pussies...it's no big deal." John said stubbornly.

Dean went over to John and bent to pull John's phone out. "Still think it would be no big deal if I was to send a photo to your fellow brothers?" He looked to be trying to figure the phone out as he spoke.

John looked up quickly from the bed. "No! Don't do that! It wasn't part of the deal. I could have your job for messing with the students!"

"With the rap sheet you both have? Who do you think the board would believe more?" Dean told John. He looked at Seth. "Well, get to it. Consider this payback from when you pledged, Mr. Rollins. I'm sure you were subject to some of this yourself." Dean knew Seth liked being offered a chance to be controlling with John.

Seth did not look much like his dominating self as he slowly stroked his cock, trying to get hard. He knew Dean had a sadistic side that yearned to cause pain but the thought of the leather belt made his stomach churn. As he felt his cock begin to thicken from the feeling he applied some lube to it. John, on the other hand, was craving the harsher side of the two men and felt disappointed when Seth never responded. "Hey, I went easy on him." John protested, trying to urge Seth on.

"Do you think he went easy on you, Mr. Rollins or were you just too scared to report it?" Dean asked.

"It..wasn't too bad." Seth replied. He moved to behind John and lined up his cock to slowly push his way inside. John was disappointed by the lack of roughness but he pretended to gasp at the feeling as Seth filled him.

"What, worried he will retaliate later if you don't lie about it...or did you like it?" Dean asked. "Did you like being made his and his brother's bitch in front of the whole house I bet?"

"I didn't like it." Seth admitted as he began to fuck John. "But there are some things you do to get into the house...I understood that and it was worth it." John gave hard pants at the feeling.

"I'm sure there were other house that were better." Dean commented as he moved away, setting the phone down. He closed his eyes, focusing a moment. Out of the guys' line of sight the shadows near Dean began to move around his hand and formed a large item that the shape was reminiscent of a hazing paddle.

Seth was trying to enjoy fucking John but his mind was too distracted to take it in. Normally, Dean would get out his aggressive side on John until the older man was near bloody and spent and then fuck him. He was honestly scared of Dean whipping him but he had pushed through it before. John likewise was not having much fun as he was never one for vanilla sex and what Seth was doing was hardly rough or harsh. He had expected Dean to paddle both their asses hard and wear them out.

Dean looked over, reading the body language of the men. "Stop, Stop, STOP." He yelled out, the paddle vanishing from sight. Seth jumped, looking at Dean with wide eyes. The tone made him want to shrink and hide. He stopped moving. John looked a little confused but not as scared as Seth as he glanced over at Dean. Dean sighed. "Just tell me what you guys want...I can tell neither of you are into it...at least Seth isn't."

"I...I wanted to please you...but the idea of being whipped with the belt scares me." Seth admitted lowly. "You sometimes don't realize how hard you hit...it hurts so much." He pulled out of John, showing he was falling soft. "I felt your desire...knew you wanted to...so I wanted to try."

"I was switching to a paddle...yeah, it might have hurt...but wouldn't injure you." Dean commented. "Well, I guess the scene is over...so we can do what we want...want to help me wear Dimples out?"

"No...I want to finish the role play...why don't you paddle John and then fuck me?" Seth offered. He knew John hated it when they didn't finish what they began.

Dean looked. He knew John prefered harsher which would be the belt. It would also be less of an energy drain on him. He pointed to the chair as he started to removed the belt. "Over there, Mr. Rollins." He faintly snapped. "I'll get to you in a few moments."

Seth moved to quickly sit in the chair. He was thankful to get out of it but a part of him felt guilty he couldn't be what Dean needed. "Well, Since Mr. Rollins couldn't fit the bill, Mr. Cena...guess see if you man up." He folded the belt, bringing it over John's ass.

John gave a grunt at the hit and his cock twitched. "I'm a tough SOB...you think that bothers me?"

"We will see by the time I'm done." Dean gave two more, the second turned sideways marring the skin more than the flat hit. Dean gripped the front of his dress slacks, getting heated by John's sounds.

John gave a groan at the pain heating his skin and his blood. "You're sick...you fucking get off on this." As Seth watched the men he could not help feeling sad. John was Dean's perfect match...a sadist and a masochist. He hated Dean always had to use kid gloves with him.

"Like you're not?" Dean commented with a fourth hit. "You're hard yourself." He looked at Seth. "Get over here, Mr. Rollins and open my pants." He ordered. "Since Mr. Cena already pointed out the fact you can help me out by sucking me while I whip him."

"How do you know I'm hard?" John snapped. Seth stood and walked over to Dean. He was glad there was something he was good at. He pretended to be reluctant as he moved to lower Dean's suit pants and underwear.

"I can see under you." Dean replied simply with another hit. He looked down at Seth. "Better watch the teeth." He commented but tried to smirk to show Seth it was just part of the play.

"Yes, Mr. Ambrose." Seth said as he finished. He held Dean's hard member in his hand and guided it past his lips.

"Stop being so submissive! You always were a pussy." John said to Seth with pretend disdain. "A real cock sucker."

Dean moaned, opening the belt to hit John with the end. He looked at Seth. "See what he really thinks of you, Mr. Rollins?"

Seth glared and gave a hum of agreement as he sucked Dean's cock. "He knows his place." John commented. "No one in the house dares question my judgment."

Dean moaned as Seth's mouth he always felt good. "You want any payback yourself?" He asked Seth.

Seth removed his mouth with a pop. There was a dark gleam in his eyes. "You know, I think I do. I think I've had enough."

"Hey, this wasn't what I agreed to!" John protested loudly.

"Well, I changed the arrangement." Dean told John as he handed Seth the belt. After Seth took the belt, he finished removing his pants to climb on the bed then pin John's hands down.

"Let go of me!" John bellowed.

Seth smirked as he raised the belt and gave a crack to John's ass. "This has been a long time coming."

Dean knelt on John's hands as he reached back to pull off a sock. When John went to protest again he stuffed it in John's mouth. John's eyes widened as Dean stuffed the used sock in his mouth. He had not been expecting that. He glared at the younger man. Seth had to laugh. "First time he's been quiet in months." He moved to land another hit.

"Why don't you run for house president?" Dean asked Seth.

"His daddy pays off half the students with free shit to be his friend...real rich brat." Seth huffed. "I'll be tossed out for this but fuck it." John pretended to struggle as Seth hit him again.

Dean moved his hand to the back of John's neck. "I'm sure I can help you get in another house." John could see as a shadow moved out of the corner of his eye, checking he was okay.

John was thankful the shadows cared so much for him. Seth paused and moved to grip John's abused cheeks, getting a muffled groan from John. "I will admit he has a nice ass...I swing both ways."

"Well, give it a shot." Dean told Seth. "Maybe jerk him off till he cums. Really make him feel it."

"You like that idea?" Seth taunted John. "Getting fucked like a bitch?" John shook his head with a muffled grunt. Seth reached under John to grasp his cock. "He's fucked hard as hell."

"I knew he protested too much. The big jock likes taking it." Dean told Seth.

"Hmm...or one of those types who likes the pain." Seth mused. He gave one of John's red cheeks a hard squeeze, letting the nails bite in. John gave a muffled moan. "Freak." Seth laughed.

"Well, go ahead...can't keep you boys tied up too long." Dean commented.

Seth moved behind John, pushing in hard and fast. He groaned at the slight burn. He only waited a few minutes before setting a hard pace. "Aw yeah...feels good." Dean took a hand, squeezing his own cock as he watched.

"You look like you could use a little help yourself." Seth groaned as he pounded John.

"If you out last him...maybe I can get you." Dean commented.

Seth groaned. "D-Don't know if that will happen...he's a stubborn one." He reached under John to jerk him as he was fucked. John gave muffled moans from all the stimulation.

"Then I'll just need to give him a pounding myself." Dean replied. John shot a glare at Dean, struggling to free his hands a little. He loved playing hard to get in role plays with his Master. Seth groaned and sped up, feeling so heated. Dean moved from kneeling on John's hands to holding them again, seeing the look. "Oh, you claim you don't like it...but your body says otherwise."

"You...better...look...for...something to tie his hands." Seth groaned out. "If you pound his ass he'll try to kick yours...I know him." Dean moved one hand to remove the tie he had on and wrapped the one hand he was still holding before trying to wrestle the other one behind John's back. John growled as Dean tied his hands. His body shook slightly from the pounding Seth was giving. Seth felt good but he had yet to really hit him with the right angle to drive him crazy.

"Let it all out on him." Dean told Seth.

Seth gripped John's hips and rattled his body with hard thrusts. "Like that? That's how you fucked me you son of a bitch! I hated it rough but did you fucking care?"

John managed to work the sock out of his mouth and spit it out. "Fuck you!" He screamed. "You'll both be sorry for this!"

"You really gonna risk getting that stigma attached to you, Mr. Cena?" Dean asked.

"Shut the fuck up! You broke our agreement!" John roared. "Ugh...he's giving me a headache." Seth grunted.

Dean moved John to pushed his cock in John's mouth with a moan. John gagged around the member, refusing to suck at all. "That's better." Seth moaned. "So close." Dean moved his cock even more into John's mouth. Seth groaned before crying out. He pushed deep to fill John before finally stopping his thrusting. "Fuck, that felt good." He pulled out and sat back to catch his breath.

"Well, he isn't cooperating on this end...better find some way to keep him quiet." Dean told Seth as he pulled out and moved off the bed to move behind John.

Seth glanced around the room. He grabbed John's discarded underwear and moved toward his face. When the older man opened his mouth to scream he worked the cloth into his mouth until his cheeks were packed tight. "There ya go."

Dean moved to push in fast with a moan. "Yeah, now that's a hot bitch."

"Give it to him good, Mr. Ambrose. He deserves it. He fucks almost every pledge himself." Seth told him. Dean went to fuck John hard the same time he moved one hand under John to grab John's cock, giving a firm squeeze before he started to jerk him. John gave a heated sound at the feeling. "Hmm...maybe I wasn't rough enough. He didn't respond to me that way." Seth mused.

"Who knows." Dean moaned as he continued. "Feels good though." John moaned loud as he could with a packed mouth. His cock began to throb in Dean's hand. "Yeah, he's a hot bitch...ready to blow." Dean moaned before moving his hand to slap John's cock then squeeze his balls. John's body tensed as he came. His release shot to coat Dean's hand. Dean moved his hand to wipe John's hip as he slowed. "Remove the cloth." He told Seth.

Seth moved to pull the damp cloth from John's mouth. John was panting as he came down from his sexual high. "Think you can handle me finishing, Dimples?" Dean asked.

"Y-Yes, Sir." John panted out. "I'm fine."

"Good." Dean replied before he started to move faster again with heated moaned. "Feels good."

"Take what you need...I love it." John said in a husky tone. All the fight was gone from his voice.

"Won't be much more." Dean panted as he moved. He lasted only a few minutes more before he finished as well. He pulled out and went to free John's hands.

John's lower back and ass were covered in welts from the belt. There was a little blood where the skin was broken. Seth winced as he looked at it. "You really like that much pain, Dimples?" John nodded as he was freed. "Yeah."

"Babe...how about you help Dimples get cleaned up? I'll then shower so we can get some sleep." Dean suggested.

Seth nodded. "Come on, Dimples." John gave a groan and they slowly walked to the bathroom, shutting the door. After they left Dean quickly dressed, grabbing his wallet and headed out the door. Seth and John were only in the bathroom a few minutes to wipe down as both were tired. When they walked out of the bathroom Dean was nowhere in sight. They paused, confused. "Did we...do something wrong?" John worried. He hoped Dean had not had one of his breakdowns.

Seth looked a little lost. "I don't think so...shit, hope he's okay."

The door opened a few minutes later and Dean walked back in, holding a few small things in his arms. He looked up with a look of a kid who had his hand caught in the cookie jar. Two pairs of worried eyes watched him as Seth and John sat in chairs. "You okay?" Seth spoke up.

"I'm fine." Dean replied. "I...I went to get stuff to help heal Dimples wounds." Dean tried to explain. "Most hotels have vending machines that have household type stuff in them." He walked to the table, setting down the items in his arms. There was a small thing of gauze, peroxide, and antibiotic ointment. There was also a couple bags of chips and chocolate.

The men looked to relax at the words. John was honestly a little shocked as Dean never offered any aftercare before. "Thank you, Sir."

"Go grab a pair of clean underwear and go lay on your stomach, Dimples." Dean instructed.

John moved to stand and walked to look for underwear. Seth looked at Dean like he wanted to say something but didn't at first. "I'm sorry about the role play." He said at last. "I read from you that you wanted to whip me...I chickened out on you."

"It's fine really...it was the role play." Dean tried to tell Seth. "John's character was Mr. Macho...so it would make sense to shame him by making him be the one getting fucked."

Seth nodded. "I just worry...I don't satisfy you sexually. I know you like things harsh and rough...I wish I was more like Dimples."

"I love you though...it's fine. You do what you can." Dean told him as he looked to see if John was ready. Seth nodded, going silent. Dean saying it was fine and he loved him instead of insisting he did satisfy him sexually was an untold admission that Seth was lacking. It made his heart sink but there was nothing he could do. John had gotten out his underwear and was laying on the bed on his stomach.

Dean gathered the supplies and moved to the bed to began patching up John's backside, making sure to clean all the weeping wounds they made with the belt. He used the gauze to dab the peroxide on first. "T-Thank you, Sir...I know this is not your thing." John said gratefully. Seth just sat quietly on the couch as he waited.

"I normally bruise you pretty bad...but I rarely break skin." Dean told John as he applied the ointment. "Now be careful when you remove the underwear in the morning, there may be some sticking."

"Yes, Master...I liked it though." John chuckled. "Did you have to stuff a sweaty sock in my mouth?"

"It was the only thing I had handy." Dean laughed as he moved. "Okay, I think I got it all...carefully move off the bed and slip the underwear on."

John moved with a hiss to stand up. He slipped the underwear on, hissing again as he pulled it up. "Oh, yeah..I'll feel that tomorrow."

"That's what you like though." Dean smirked. "Well, you boys ready for bed? I just need a quick wash." Dean headed for the bathroom.

Seth slowly stood and walked to get into bed where he always slept. John laid down as well with a hiss. "Something wrong, Kit?" He asked after a minute.

Seth sighed. "Just something I can't change. I'm...glad Dean has you too." He moved to roll on his side to sleep.

Dean came out a few minutes later stripped down before he went to shut the light and get in the middle of the bed. "Night, Boys."

"Night, Master." John yawned.

"Night, Sir." Seth said softly. Dean moved one way to kiss Seth, but only got his back so he kissed his shoulder. He then moved to kiss John's cheek before settling down.

It was a few minutes before faint sniffles were heard from Seth. A shadow actually moved close to bend over him as if checking to see he was okay. Dean shifted to lightly rub Seth's arm. Seth gave sniffles as he tried to stop crying. John's deep breathing could be heard as he all but passed out. "What is it, Babe?" Dean asked.

"I...know what you said...but I'm afraid I'm too different to satisfy you." Seth finally whispered as he rolled over to look at Dean in the dark. "I try to grit my teeth and like it but I don't...I like things soft...that's why that thing preyed on my desires...you're a sadist...you need someone like Dimples to make you feel good."

"Are you saying you want to leave?" Dean whispered. "Fi-find someone that tr-treats you better?"

"No...not at all." Seth whispered. "I just feel I'm letting you down. You love me...but do I satisfy you? Like tonight, you wanted to whip me...I felt it...but the moment I thought of it I went soft...felt sick."

"I can be rough without being brutal." Dean told him. "I can try to have soft moment too."

"Okay." Seth agreed softly. "At least...I can make you feel good with my mouth."

Dean gave a faint chuckle. "That's true...and you don't mind when I make you a little froggy….as long as you don't have radio interviews the next day."

Seth moved close to Dean. "That's true...I do love you...and I'm glad you have Dimples too."

Dean leaned to lightly peck Seth's lips. "Love you too...better?"

"Yeah...night, Babe." Seth gave a smile.

"Night, Babe." Dean moved to get comfortable. The men drifted into a deep sleep, finally all at peace.


	39. Chapter 39

(Just a short update. May post a little longer one tomorrow.) Rose

It was a few more days before John got a call from Bray, seeing when he and Dean were free to meet up. The best would be when they had a day off. John had a chat with Dean and they agreed to meet Bray on their next day off. That Thursday when they were all free, John and Dean knocked on Bray's hotel room door. Bray smiled after he opened the door. "Welcome...Welcome….come on in." Bray moved to let them past. Dean walked in first, followed by John. John hoped Bray had some news that would help their situation.

Erick was sitting at the table in the room with different bottles sitting in front of him as Bray shut the door. "Go ahead and take a seat." He told them. Dean slowly moved to sit, trying to remain calm. John took a seat as well. He knew he had to trust Bray. If not for his help they could all be dead now. "You honestly have me puzzled, John." Bray told him. "You were at the house not long before we dealt with your issue...and Erick purged some of the tainted energy in the cemetery."

Bray slowly paced with his hands clasped behind his back. "Now you, Dean...you are a more serious matter."" He faintly tisked. "The tainted energy pumping through you runs deep indeed."

"Enough of the story, Bray...we know this shit...can you help or not?" Dean tried not to snap.

"I...don't know why I'm still having issues but I get sick everytime I try to go home." John said.

"Are you positive it isn't just nerves, John?" Bray asked. "The mind can be a tricky thing indeed."

"Well, even if his is...mine sure isn't." Dean snapped.

Bray coked his head, focusing on Dean. "I am well aware of that fact. I told you so that night. I just waited to be asked,"

"WHY YOU…" Dean began to raise his voice, standing up.

"Calm yourself, Friend...all things of life be for a reason." Bray told him as he held his ground.

"It's not nerves." John insisted. "I wasn't nervous...I was in a good mood thinking about spending my day off...the sickness hit out of nowhere."

"We can try the treatment on you then...just to make sure." Bray commented as he looked at Erick, giving a nod. He then looked at Dean. "Please...go lay on the bed...try to get comfortable."

"Yeah….right." Dean commented, moving to one of the two beds in the room and removed his shoes, laying down. Erick got a bottle of water, pouring some water out before mixing a powder inside, shaking it. He brought it over to Bray who took it, looking the milky looking liquid over with a nod before moving to John.

"Here. Drink about half now and we will wait...if there is anything there this should chase it out." He handed it to the older man. "Keep an eye where the bathroom is in case you need it." John nodded as he took the drink and drank down the liquid, trying not to think about it. It was only a matter of a few minutes before his face began to grow pale. His stomach was starting to churn. Bray moved with Erick over to the bed to begin working on Dean. "You know you have a fight ahead." Bray commented to Dean.

"Yeah yeah….can we get this show on the road?" Dean replied in an almost dismissing manner.

"Is there a point you wish us to stop this?" Bray questioned.

"Yeah, when it's done." Dean bluntly replied.

John was leaning over, holding his stomach as he looked at Dean with worry. "Wait...is this dangerous for him?"

"It can be." Bray replied without his normal theatrics. "Have you noticed his health is already compromised?"

"He's had issues since this mess." John admitted. "Pills help though."

"Yes, yes….but you remember the strain it had on your body when Erick pulled some of the dark energy from you? Your health was good...body strong. Then also the matter of unweaving the negative from that of his gift. We pull the wrong thing it could leave him feeling empty...alone." Bray told John.

"Yada yada life and death….I get it." Dean stated, sounding annoyed.

"I...trust you...I know you'll take care of him." John gasped out as his stomach heaved. He had to make a run to the bathroom to avoid vomiting on the hotel room floor.

Bray hoped he would not let John's trust down before looking at Erick. "Okay, my friend...begin." The large man nodded before closing his eyes and laying one hand on Dean's forehead and the other on his chest, It was only a few moments before Dean tensed. He began to struggle as sweat dotted his skin and his heart felt it was tightening.

John was leaning over the bathroom toilet as he threw up. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he spewed out what looked to be a vile, dark substance. It smelled like rotten eggs and decay. John could see one of the shadows nearby. John looked at the shadow as the sickness seemed to go on and on. He ended up in a kneeling position with his hands on the toilet. It rubbed along his back, trying to ease the discomfort. John could hear a strangled cry and cough from the main room. John's head turned at the sound. "Master." He whispered. Although he still felt ill he forced himself to stand and flush the toilet. He looked at the shadow. "T-Thanks."

It sort of nodded, moving back to the room. Dean struggled on the bed with Bray, forcing Bray to actually pin his shoulders down the best he could. John could see tendrils of an inky like nature coming from different parts of Dean into a large jar sitting on the nightstand by where Erick stood. "A-Anything I can do?" John asked, hating to see Dean like this.

"No...no….just focus on yourself." Bray told John. Dean gave a scream as his back arched from the bed. He then fell still and Erick stumped back, dropping to one knee with a thud. "What happened?" John asked.

"Don't know yet." Bray replied. He looked at Erick. "That all?" The big man lifted his head looking. He slowly gave a nod. Bray moved to check Dean. "Damn it, Man...don't be doing this." Bray commented as he moved to open Dean's mouth, checking for breathing.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" John asked in a panicked tone. It was nothing like the normally calm older man.

John could see Bray feeling in Dean's mouth before he lowered his head to breathe into Dean's mouth. He gave two good breaths before checking him again. "Come on, Man...snap out of it." Erick moved, slowly putting a lid on the jar as he watched Bray. Bray felt for a pulse, not liking what he felt. Did they do too much and help would be needed? He went back to give more breaths.

John gave a gasp at the actions. "We've got to get him some help before it's too late!"

"Call for an ambulance." Bray told John. He did two more breaths. "He does have a beat for now...but it's thready." One of the larger shadows moved toward the bed, attempting to enter Dean. Bray at first was unsure what to think but once it vanished he could see Dean's chest move on it's own. "Hold off a moment."

John fought to stay calm as he watched closely. His body shook with nerves. Dean coughed almost violently as his eyes opened and he tried to sit up. "Easy there, Dean...Just take it easy." Bray told him, moving away.

Relief filled John's blue eyes as he saw Dean awake. "Take it easy, Sir. You had me so worried." He didn't even think to wonder what Bray would think of the title. Dean looked around confused then groaned, falling back on the bed as he felt dizzy. "Take it easy...please." John urged him.

"Well, we will begin cleaning up." Bray told John before he motioned to Erick, who slowly got up, moving back to the table.

John hurried to Dean's side. He bent down to study him. "I got sick...I think I'm clean now."

"Good." Dean turned his head with a cough. "I feel like shit." He groaned.

"You will for a while." Bray called over. "Hopefully it will pass by the time you have work."

"If not we'll call off and I'll take care of you." John said. "I'm just thankful you're awake."

Bray tried not to laugh, hearing John. "Well, If you feel up to it, John I think you two can return to your room...I am sure it is better accommodations than here."

"I'll manage." John nodded. He bent to help Dean up. Dean slowly moved, trying not to be dead weight. He stumbled like a drunk man, barely keeping his feet mumbling a weak thanks. John wrapped an arm around Dean to support him. John helped him out the door and down the hall to the elevator.

Dean slumped against the wall of the elevator. "Feel...dizzy." He mumbled.

"We'll get you in bed." John assured him. When the elevator stopped, John supported Dean until they reached their suite. He opened the door and helped Dean to their bed. Dean fell back on the bed. He then gave a weak laugh.

"What's so funny?" John asked as he moved to take off Dean's shoes for him.

As John moved to Dean's feet he only saw Dean's socks. "Let my shoes in Bray's room." Dean chuckled then groaned, closing his eyes.

"Fuck...want me to go get them?" John offered.

"Doubt I'm….um….going anywhere….tonight...can wait." Dean told him.

"Yes, Sir." John felt a little weak himself as he took off his shoes and moved to lay next to Dean.

"Wh-where's Kit?" Dean asked out of curiosity as he moved near John.

"He had to work today remember?" John mumbled. "I'm fine...just a little weak from getting sick."

"Forgot...th-thought was still early...just wondered." Dean explained before he groaned.

"Anything I can do for you?" John offered. He felt so drained.

"Head foggy, Just rest." Dean tried to tell him. John all but passed out when Dean spoke the words. Mama was seen moving across the room and standing watch. Dean entered a deep sleep that turned fitful after a couple hours. Seth came in in the early evening to grab a change of clothes before the arena. He stopped in the middle of the room, seeing Dean and John in bed. Shadows could be seen nearby. He walked over to the bed to check it out.

Sweat could be seen on Dean's face as he slept. Seth ran a hand over Dean's face. "Babe?" He whispered. Dean grumbled, moving his head but didn't wake. Seth kissed Dean's forehead. He knew he would be safe with John. He gathered his things and moved to leave the suite. An odd noise left Dean's lips that were reminiscent of a kissy sound. Seth didn't hear Dean as he had left. The evening passed and both men felt better after waking up.


	40. Chapter 40

(Hope you all enjoy your weekend and Clash of Champions.) Rose and Jade

"I think I need a good shower." Dean told John.

John nodded as he looked at Dean. "Yes, Sir. Need help?"

"Just order dinner...Kit should be back soon and I'm starving...before you ask surprise me." Dena told John, heading for the bathroom. John moved to do as he was told. He ordered a steak burger with thick cut fries for Dean, grilled chicken and veggies for himself, and a chicken salad for Seth in case he was hungry too. He ordered them all iced tea to drink.

Dean came out with one towel wrapped around his waist with another toweling his messy mop of hair. He moved to sit on the couch.

Before John could say anything, Seth opened the door and walked in. He gave both men a grin. "Hey...how you feeling? Bray help you out?"

"Yeah...he did...at least from what I can tell...may not know for a while." Dean told him.

"I brought Dimples a gift...well, more for you to enjoy." Seth grinned. He opened a sack he was carrying and pulled out a large french maid's outfit. John blushed as he looked at the dress and apron.

"Oh, I get waited on by Helga tonight." Dean snickered.

John's cheeks were red but the tenting in his shorts showed he was excited. "Guess so, Sir. I ordered our food."

Dean looked at Seth. "Did you get the undies that match it?" He smirked.

Seth grinned before he pulled out a pair of silky black panties trimmed in white lace. There were also a set of sheer white stockings. "Damn." John exclaimed.

"Well….go try your uniform on." Dean told John, looking at him.

"Yes, Sir." John blushed. He took it from Seth and walked to the bathroom.

"Don't let him fool you...his desire is through the roof." Seth laughed.

"I remember when he let that slip that he liked being made to dress feminine." Dean smirked as he tossed the head towel to the side. "So, how was the show?"

"It was good...Randy tossed me around some." Seth laughed.

"He's pulling better now I am guessing?" Dean commented.

Seth nodded. "Much." John walked out a few minutes later. His face was flushed but he was dressed in the full outfit.

"Okay….come over here and give me a twirl." Dean motioned John over.

John walked slowly over until he stood in front of Dean. He turned around so his Dom could see all of him. "Nice." Seth smirked. "I chose good."

"Enjoy patting yourself on the back, Kit?" Dean asked. "Oh, guess you will be grabbing dinner when it shows up. Though it would be interesting to have Helga get it." He chuckled.

Seth moved to raise John's skirt. He gave the silk clothed ass a swat, laughing when John jumped. "Yeah...I'll get it."

Dean patted his towel covered lap. "Come take a seat, Helga." John walked to sit on Dean's lap, hoping not to crush him. Dean wrapped his arms around John and ran his hands other John's stocking clad thighs.

John gave a soft groan at the touch. "Probably a new feeling for you." He said softly.

"Just a little." Dean commented. "Though Master Leo did train some sissy boys." John's breath hitched as Dean's fingers trailed over the smooth stockings. "Like being our private sissy, Dimples?" Dean let his fingers ride higher under the skirt. "I mean, Helga."

"Yes, Sir." John said in a throaty moan as Dean's fingers brushed over his hard cock encased in the black silk panties.

Dean gave the covered cock a firm squeeze. "Such a good sissy." Dean told John. He then moved his hand. "You can get up for now."

John tried to think past the heat pooling between his legs. "Yes, Sir." He moved to get up. Seth heard the door and went to bring in the food.

Dean moved to the table to sit. Seth carried the food to the table. He smirked at the flushed cheeks of John. "Looks like you left poor...Helga all hot."

"They will be fine...won't ya, Toots?" Dean looked at John with a smirk. "And no hands under the table either."

John gave a shaky breath and nodded. "Oh, I forgot!" Seth exclaimed. He moved back to the bag and pulled out a pair of fake silicone breasts. "Curves for our sissy."

Dean tried not to laugh. "Maybe after we eat. Helga can finish getting put together."

John blushed and moved to the table. "I ordered you a steak burger and fries, Sir. I got Kit a chicken salad and the grilled chicken is mine."

Seth sat the fake breasts down and walked to the table. "Sounds good."

"Hope they're as good as the other hotel...it's been a while." Dean smiled, licking his lips as his stomach growled with it's own opinion. "Guess it doesn't care."

John laughed. The three men dug into their food. They were all hungry. "Good salad...fresh." Seth commented as he ate.

"Well, I don't remember last thing I ate." Dean admitted.

John offered Dean some of his food. "Need more, Sir? I have plenty."

"Thanks but I should be good." Dean says after swallowing a fry. "The burger is massive here. I guess everything today just took a lot out of me."

All the men enjoyed the food. Dean filled Seth in on what had happened with Bray. When they were finished, John stood to clean everything up. "Such a good maid, Helga." Seth smirked.

Dean turned his head to watch John as he moved and the hem of the skirt barely covered his backside, showing a hint of the panties. "How about a swish of those hips as you move, Toots?"

John gave a dimpled smile and moved his hips so that they swayed as he worked. "Not a bad view." Seth commented.

"Not at all." Dean commented. "Don't forget to put on the last part of your uniform, Helga."

John blushed. "Yes, Sir." This was a long time secret fantasy for him. He walked to grab the silicone mounds and walked into the bathroom to put it on under the dress.

"Hmmm wonder what would be good to ask him to do when he comes back out." Dean chuckled once John left the room.

"I don't know...I wouldn't mind spanking that ass." Seth admitted.

"Well, that's a given." Dean laughed. John walked out a few minutes later. He had very noticeable cleavage which looked almost odd on him. "Damn." Dean exclaimed, looking at John.

Seth stifled a laugh. "Helga sure is...endowed on both ends."

"Yeah, the tits actually balances Helga out more." Dean commented. "Come here and let me get a closer look." John walked close to Dean as he was told. Being made to dress this way had him already hard. "Babe...how about I reward you? I would love to see Helga on her knees sucking me off while you can smack or fuck that ass?"

Seth smirked. "I'd love to spank that ass a bit. Thanks." He knew when Dean called him Babe instead of Kit he was more an equal. Dean moved to the couch, sitting before he opened the towel. His manhood twitched from the air hitting it.

"Come on, Helga and kneel in front of me." Dean told John.

John walked to kneel down as he was told. He looked at Dean's cock. "You want me to service you, Sir?" His voice sounded softer and almost feminine.

"Yes...I would enjoy that greatly." Dean told John as he parted his legs.

"I'm good with my mouth." John said before wrapping his lips around Dean's cock to suck. Seth had to laugh as John was never very good at oral. Dean smiled as he looked down at John putting a hand on the back of his head.

John bobbed his head along Dean's length. He moaned at the taste. Seth walked closer to admire the view. "Mmm...looks good."

"Feels good." Dean panted faintly as he moved a hand to hike John's skirt.

"That's a hot view." Seth commented, seeing the black panties. He took his hand and landed a sound swat to John's cheeks. "Naughty girl." He smirked. John surprisingly moaned at the words and actions.

"She liked that...now watch remember she were cut up last night." Dean reminded Seth.

"Oh...yeah." Seth remembered. He landed a lighter swat and then groped the silk clad flesh. "Naughty girl fills these out nice...wearing panties like this she must want a good fucking."

Dean moaned, feeling John. He brushed John's cheek. "Like the idea of that, Sweetie? Servicing me while you get fucked?"

John moaned with a nod. "Slut." Seth laughed as he went to look for lube. "I'll bet the front of her panties are dripping by now."

"That would be a sight." Dean panted.

"Stop and stand up a minute, Helga." Seth ordered as he walked back over. John stopped and slowly moved to obey. Once he was standing, Seth lifted the front of John's dress, showing the black fabric was straining with his erection. A dark, wet spot was indeed visible.

"MMM you are a little slut aren't you, Helga? You're dripping for us already." Dean commented.

"Y-Yes, Sir." John blushed. He lowered back down to take Dean back into his mouth again.

Seth stripped down so he could apply lube to his cock. "This will feel good."

"Yeah bitch is so hot waiting for you to fill her up." Dean moaned then smirked. "Pull just the back down so she creams her panties."

Seth laughed as he moved to pull the back of the panties down so he could guide his cock inside. He let out a small moan as he began to push. "Damn...tight." John moaned as he took Dean down deep.

"Sure it feels good." Dean moaned, putting he hands on the back of John's head."It does."

Seth pushed until he was fully inside John. "How is Helga's mouth?" He panted.

"Nice. She's working real hard for that bonus." Dean moaned.

Seth laughed as he began to move. "Gotta love a girl who enjoys her work."

"Helps things running smoothly." Dean panted.

"Nice tits doesn't hurt either." Seth laughed. He picked up speed, pounding into John which only made John take Dean down farther.

"Fuck...feel more intense tonight." Dean moaned as he leaned his head back against the couch. "Don't forget to give Helga a few rubs and taps up front to really get her purring."

Seth moved around John to rub over the wet, straining fabric. He gave the clothed cock a squeeze as he searched for the right angle to make John melt for them. Dean panted and tried to calm down, wanting this to last awhile. John let out a loud groan when Seth brushed his prostate just right. "You like that, Bitch?" Seth said with another thrust. "Want more?"

"Yeah, give it to her good...think you hit the spot that time." Dean moaned out.

John moaned again as Seth repeatedly hit the spot that sent heat to his trapped cock. He was so close already. "Oh fuck...damn. Well, she….Shit." Dean cried out, unable to finish his statement before he began to fill John's mouth as he came. John drank all Dean offered before pulling his mouth off Dean's spent cock. He panted and moaned as the heat built higher and higher.

"That's a good hot slut." Dean commented as he shifted forward to grasp John's cock through the panties. "Yeah, you're dripping hot for us, Bitch." He gave an open palm slap to John's cock.

"Fuck!" John cried as he came. His manhood exploded to coat the inside of the panties. Seth gave a strangled cry as John tightening around his cock made him cum as well.

"Well, I guess that's the button you boys needed." Dean laughed as he got up to move to the bathroom to wipe off.

Seth panted a moment before pulling out of John. "That was fun." John slowly stood, trying not to drip everywhere as he waddled to the bathroom. Dean was using a washcloth to wash his hands and his spent manhood.

Dean saw John coming in. He could see the cum trying to ooze through the panties. "Guess you need a full shower, Dimples."

"Y-Yeah." John began to strip down. "Did you really like seeing me that way?"

"It was different...I light I never expected from you, but I enjoyed it and it was fun." Dean told him. "You like being our slutty sissy maid?"

"Y-Yeah...it's always been kind of a fantasy of mine." John admitted as he took off the fake boobs.

Dean laughed. "They were a nice touch….not sure how you will transport them though."

"Yeah...could be awkward." John agreed with a laugh. He moved to hop into the shower.

"Well, see you out there." Dean moved to the main room, looking at Seth. "Had fun, Babe?"

"Yeah...I really did." Seth agreed. He was lounging on the bed.

"You should clean or you'll be itchy by morning." Dean told Seth, looking as he lounged.

"Yeah...was waiting on you two to get out." Seth said as he stood up. "I think Dimples had fun."

"Yeah I do too...he should be out in a few minutes." Dean told Seth.

John returned and then Seth took his turn washing off. The guys relaxed the rest of the evening together. When they went to sleep, John grinned as he saw the familiar shadow near the bed. "Night, Mama." He whispered. John saw almost a nod before the shape vanished.

"Seems she has taken a liking to you, Dimples." Dean laughed.

"I like her too." John smiled as he snuggled near Dean. "Almost gives a secure feeling...like a mother always watching."

"Does feel a little odd at times." Dean told him. "I guess I just sort of block them out after a while."

"I don't mind them." John whispered as Seth was sleeping. "I'm...glad you're okay now, Master. I love you."

Dean leaned in close. "Love you too, John...guess the test will be our next time in Florida." He kissed John's cheek. "Yeah." John agreed softly. The two men then drifted off to sleep.


	41. Chapter 41

(This will be the final chapter of this story. JadeRose and I thank each person who has read, reviewed, and favorited our story. We hope that you enjoyed the ride.) Rose

Meanwhile, in another hotel room, Roman sat on the edge of the bed as Randy took his shower. He loved the older man more every day. He just wished there was a way to see why Randy was so afraid to let him take control...to see into his past without prying too much. Roman had already showered first and was wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. Randy was only a few minutes when he came out also in a towel. As he came out, there was a knock on the door.

Randy looked over as the sound. "Who would be knocking this late?"

"Don't know." Roman commented. He took off his towel to throw on a robe and then walked to open the door.

There was a youngish looking man in a camouflage uniform. "Oh...Good evening, Mr. Reigns...I was informed that Mr. Orton was rooming here." Randy drew a deep breath when he thought he recognized the voice.

Roman looked confused but nodded. "Yeah...he is." He turned his head to look across the room at Randy. "Randy...someone is here to see you."

"Yeah, one second." Randy replied as he moved to slip on the shorts he was going to sleep in. "Let them in."

"Come on in." Roman told the man as he stepped aside so he could pass.

"Thank you." The man removed his hat before entering the room. He had the almost standard short buzz cut to his blonde hair. He looked to swallow a lump in his throat as he looked at Randy. "Hey, Randy."

"Hey, Jeffery...what's up?" Randy asked, looking at him. "I'm guessing not a social visits by your nerves."

"Well, I tried to catch you at the arena after the show, but they told me you had already left." Jeffery replied.

"Yeah...we did...so what's up?" Randy asked, walking closer with a raised brow.

"Well...um...here." He reached in his uniform, pulling out an envelope and handing it to Randy. Randy slowly took it, looking it over. "Hope you can make it...I won't take anymore of your time." He turned, leaving before anything else could be said.

Roman looked at Randy curiously after the man left. "I take it a buddy of yours?"

"Guess you can say that." Randy replied confused, still looking at the sealed envelope. "We were in basic together."

"Oh...I forgot about your short time there." Roman remembered as he sat on the bed again.

"Yeah. I try to." Randy grumbled before he finally opened the envelope. He pulled out a card inside that was oddly titled Celebration of Life. "What the hell?" He opened it, looking inside. As he read it his face could be seen growing harder as his jaw tightened.

Roman detected the familiar look of rage Randy got when he was upset. "What's the matter?" He asked, trying to sound calm.

"Just a skeleton finally being buried...never even knew the bastard had a family." Randy replied drily, ripping the card up, moving to the trashcan.

Roman was shocked by the actions. "Was it another recruit?"

"Our drill sergeant." Randy replied, drawing a deep breath through his nose.

"You seem to really hate the guy...was he that bad?" Roman asked. "I've heard some of them can be pretty strict with the new guys."

"It wasn't a matter of strict." Randy commented. He moved to the minibar, opening it to see what was stocked inside.

"Oh..." Roman replied. He didn't know what to say without coming across as being pushy. "Y-You want to talk about it?"

Randy huffed as he pulled a nip bottle of whisky out and a glass, emptying it. "You always wondered why I am so guarded in sex? Why I had what seemed like odd requests even when I do let you take control?" He downed about half in one gulp. "Well, that bastard is why." He also snapped before shooting down the second half.

Roman was quiet a moment as he thought things over. "He's why you ask not to be called maggot? Did he...assault you?"

"Twice." Randy replied bitterly. "Also why I washed out of the Marines."

"Fuck...I didn't realize sergeants got away with shit like that." Roman said in shock.

"Anyone tries to speak up...it only gets worse." Randy replied, looking down. "Found that out after the first time." He huffed a breath, closing his eyes.

"Sorry, Ran...I didn't realize." Roman moved to stand and rested a hand on Randy's shoulder. "Was that...the first time you were sexual with a dude?"

"Luckily no...but one of the first." Randy told him, his voice dipping low.

"Sorry." Roman said quietly. "I wish I would have known before...I wouldn't have kept pushing you to do things."

"I need to move past it...hopefully after tonight I won't hear of him again." Randy replied bitterly.

"Yeah...well, if you ever need to talk I'm here." Roman said as he moved to sit back down.

"Yeah...thanks." Randy told him, moving to the bed.

Roman didn't know what to do. They had planned a fun night but the air felt heavy now. He was afraid to do anything that would come across as sexually forceful. "Sorry...I know not how you wanted our night to go." Randy told him as he sat down on the bed.

"It's fine, Randy...just glad I know." Roman admitted. "God, I feel like an ass now for the times I tried to push you...no wonder you snapped on me."

"No need to feel like an ass when you didn't know." Randy tried to tell him. He reached over, resting a hand on Roman's knee.

Roman's head was lowered, his long hair hanging down damp. He gave a nod. "I'll try to be more considerate...keep things light."

"That's fine...but I don't want kid gloves either….okay?" Randy told him before moving his hand to brush Roman's hair from his face.

Roman's eyes looked worried. "I'm afraid." He admitted. "Randy, I...I have a primal side. I think of doing things to you that are rough and hard...I'm afraid of pushing you away...or being selfish."

Randy stood up. "Great, you fucking see me as broken now too." He snapped, moving away.

"NO...not at all." Roman tried to protest. "You can't help what happened...and even if it hadn't...not everyone likes things rough." Randy tried not to scoff as Roman's comment. Seems that is how he was always viewed after he would open up. Broken, weak, things always changed afterward. "Randy, I...love you. You know that. Don't push me away." Roman pleaded.

"I just hate being looked at differently." Randy finally spoke, his head lowered.

"I don't...I just understand better why you acted as you did." Roman told him. He moved to Randy and pulled him in for a hug. Randy seemed reluctant to move at first but then turned to lean into Roman before almost collapsing against his chest. Roman wrapped Randy tight in his arms. He rested a hand on the back of his head. Part of Randy wanted to break down and let go, yet another part, the part that built all those walls wouldn't let him fully let go.

"I love you." Roman whispered near Randy's ear. "Nothing will change." Randy sighed but nodded even though he wasn't sure he believed that. Roman deserved someone like he wanted. Someone he didn't need to feel like he had to second guess with. Roman finally released his hold on Randy. He tried to give a smile. "So, you just want to relax tonight? Catch a movie or something?"

"I know that isn't what you had in mind tonight." Randy replied. Was it already beginning?

"It's fine, Ran...really." Roman tried to assure him. "Not like I have to have sex every night...I'm not a horny teenager." He moved to remove the robe so he could slip on a pair of shorts.

"I do enjoy the view though." Randy commented when Roman turned around.

"Thanks." Roman smiled as he dressed. A part of him deep inside was worried. He was worried he would have to bury his primal side because of his love for Randy. The side that longed to grab his mate by the hair and fuck him into oblivion. Randy moved to the bed, getting under the blankets as he looked for the remote. Roman climbed into bed to try to relax. He felt a lot of adrenaline from his earlier matches and now he could not jerk off without being awkward.

"The remote over on your side?" Randy asked.

Roman looked and saw it, passing it over. "Here you go." He shifted to get comfortable.

Randy took it turning it on the pulled the guide up. "You see something let me know."

"You can pick tonight...I'm cool with anything." Roman assured him. His mind drifted to thoughts of Dean and John...what they were probably doing. He didn't want to think about John but his mind just went there whenever he had energy to burn.

"Um...okay." Randy began searching. Sadly, being a late hour already there wasn't much on beside old films and infomercials. "Nothing looks good." He sighed.

"We can just go to bed if you want. It's pretty late." Roman offered. He had a lot on his mind.

"Yeah...sure...Okay." Randy replied, shutting the TV off and setting the remote to the side before shutting off his light.

"Goodnight, Randy." Roman whispered in the dark. He gave Randy a kiss before settling in behind him.

"Night Rome." Randy whispered back before he tried to get comfortable.

Roman tried to drift off to sleep. He kept thinking of how John loved to be spanked, fucked, and thrown around, begging for more. He hated himself for thinking of his lover's best friend. He just had needs that seemed to always need an outlet but Randy was too afraid. Randy drifted to sleep. Sadly, it didn't stay peaceful for long as he started to grow restless and agitated. By that point, Roman had managed to drift off to sleep. His breath was deep as he laid next to Randy. It was a few moments before Randy woke up startled, looking around. His chest heaved as he moved from the bed, stumbling for the bathroom. In the mirror he could see his cheeks were wet and his eyes reddened. He moved to quickly wash his face.

Roman gave a few mumbles at Randy's movement but never fully woke up. Randy returned, glad to see the best he could that Roman was still asleep. He moved to get back in bed and try to get back to sleep himself.

The night passed without incident. For the next few days the men seemed to almost avoid intimacy. They still spent every night together and enjoyed each other's company but Randy never brought up sex so Roman didn't push it. The younger man wanted to pull out his hair by the fourth night. He had so much pent up energy he wanted to go track John down just for some relief.

Unknowing the thoughts in Roman's head, Randy went to track John at the arena before the show, knowing John always tried to arrive early unless media work kept him tied up. John saw Randy coming down the hall toward him as he walked out of his locker room. He gave a smile and a wave. "Hey, Ran."

"Hey...have some time to spare?" Randy asked. The younger man appeared to have bag forming under his eyes that the makeup girls hadn't gotten to yet.

John gave Randy a searching look then nodded. "Sure...come in here." He opened the door to his locker room. Randy followed John in, looking around to see if they were alone. John closed the door and sat in a nearby chair. "We're alone...what's up, Man?"

Randy looked over with a sad look to his eyes. "I think I'm losing Rome. He...He found out about the truth about why I washed out of boot camp."

"Fuck...you told him?" John asked as he looked at his friend. He knew Randy had gone down this path before.

"Jeffery showed up at the hotel a few nights ago...seems the bastard finally bit it...he came to invite me to the funeral." Randy sighed. "Of course Roman was in the room and well, it just came out. He said nothing would change...that he still loves me. It has change though. He hasn't touched me past a simple kiss since then. Fuck...I barely felt I was enough before for him...I'm not the type of man he needs. Now, I feel even less like I am. Screw hurting me, he doesn't even touch me." Randy tried not to yell.

John looked at Randy with sympathy. "Maybe he's just afraid of going too far now...I know he loves you, Ran...he's told me over and over...he has a fucking dark side...more primal than Dean even...maybe he's afraid."

"And that dark side is why he needs someone else." Randy took a deep breath, swallowing hard. "He doesn't want me to change...but I shouldn't want him to either." His eye lowered as they grew misty. "Also...I think I should see a counselor. I keep getting nightmares again. Luckily, Rome seems to sleep through them. I'm worried if he knew he would be even more scared."

John moved to rest a hand on Randy's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Man. Really. If you ever want to talk about the nightmares you know I'm here. As for Rome, I would think hard before you end things...he loves you and you love him. You were both alone before this."

"But I'm not what he needs. What should I do, keep sending him over to you?" Randy asked, slightly joking and sarcastic.

"Maybe you guys could have more vanilla sex...and you could both come play with me when he needs a harder fix." John offered. He knew Dean was okay with them playing.

"I think he wants harder more often than he lets on." Randy told John as he looked up, hoping he had the wet eyes under control.

The look in Randy's eyes broke John's heart. "Maybe you two could compromise...like he could be a little rough just not like he is with me." John tried to tell him.

"I was willing to try...but it went from that to nothing." Randy told him.

"You guys need to talk about it. Dean and I have had our own share of issues and that's the only way it gets worked out." John tried to lighten the mood by lightly punching Randy's arm. "And we all know talking isn't your strong suit."

"You're right it's not." Randy sighed. "I'm serious about the counselor thing though. Just not sure how with all the travel."

"Things can be worked out..." Before John could finish there was a knock on the door. "Just a minute, Ran." John sighed and walked to open it.

Roman stood outside the door, looking nervous. "Hey, John...we talk a few minutes?" The older man gulped but nodded. "Sure...come on in." Randy gulped, wishing for a place to hide about now. He knew John inviting Roman in was his way of making them talk even if they didn't want to.

Roman walked into the room. "I wanted to talk about Ran..." His voice trailed off as he saw Randy sitting there. "I guess you both had the same idea." John said softly. "You need to be talking to each other and not to me."

"Hey." Randy replied, looking over.

John gave them both a look before excusing himself, closing the door behind him. "Hey." Roman said softly. "I was going to talk to John...I was worried about you."

"Yeah." Randy replied. "Why don't you tell me?"

Roman moved to sit by Randy. "I know you like your privacy...but you look like hell lately...are you okay?"

"I haven't been sleeping well." Randy replied honestly.

"Is it...because of what happened a few days ago?" Roman asked.

Randy took a slow breath. "Some of it...okay most of it."

"Fuck, Man...sorry you're going through this." Roman sighed. "Want to go out after the show...grab some food and relax?"

"Honestly I would like to go to the hotel and try to forget it...if you know what I mean?" Randy replied.

Roman saw a hungry look in Randy eyes. A soft groan passed his lips before he could stop it. He had gone to bed frustrated for a few days himself. "Uh...yeah."

"Good...we can always go over things in the morning if you want...okay?" Randy suggested. Roman nodded. He closed his eyes a moment as he tried to calm down. Randy stepped closer, taking a hold of the back of Roman's head, pulling him in for a deep kiss before letting go.

Roman gave a soft sound that sounded like a growl. "I look forward to it."

Randy smiled, stepping back. "Well, guess I should get going then...don't want to get too tied up right now." He headed for the door, opening it.

"I'd like to tie you up." Roman said under his breath as he stood to go. Randy looked back from the doorway with a raise of his brow then a smirk before he walked into the hall and vanished among the staff.

Roman tried to hide a noticeable erection until he could calm down. John passed Randy in catering and lowered his voice. "Everything worked out?"

"Think so….gonna burn some energy after the show and revisit things in the morning." Randy replied, grabbing a bottle of water.

"You're idea of talking it out is lacking." John had to laugh.

"It's a start….we will have clearer heads after we work out some stress." Randy protested.

"Yeah...just don't wreck the room." John winked before sipping the water.

"HA ha ha." Randy playfully hit John in the arm.

"Oh yeah...you know what I like." John teased. To an outsider it would seem like a buddy ribbing another.

Randy made a face almost like a sneer."Freak." He snapped but then laughed. "Well, see ya." He turned, walking away. John chuckled as Randy left. The rest of the night went well. Roman felt on edge as he waited on Randy back at the hotel. He was so heated just from anticipation. Randy was a very sexy man.

Randy arrived at the hotel and tossed his bag to the side once he was inside, looking for where Roman was. Roman sat on the bed. His dark hair hung down and he was completely naked and hard. "Damn, talk about not wasting time." Randy commented as he began to strip.

"Sorry...did you want to take charge tonight?" Roman offered. He wanted Randy to be at ease.

"No...you're good." Randy commented as he was down to his briefs by that point. And moved to slip them off. He didn't know why he suddenly felt exposed when he never did before.

Roman tilted his head, looking, "You look nervous...off. Don't you want this?"

"I do….stop pushing me away." Randy told Roman, stepping closer.

"I'm not!" Roman exploded, standing up. "If I was would I be naked and ready! I was all ready to go then I see the look in your eyes when you strip...like you're going to the firing squad. Don't you want me anymore?"

Randy tried not to panic when Roman yelled. "Of course I want you!" He snapped back. "You're the one that keeps questioning me!"

Roman moved to quickly pull Randy close. His breaths came in hard pants as their eyes met. "Tell me...what you want me to do to you." He growled in a low tone.

Randy breath was shaky as the sudden action. "What...What ever you want...I...I need to trust. I need to believe I won't be hurt." Randy admitted before he even realized it.

"I want to hear it." Roman pressed with a growl. "What do you want me to do to you? What does your body crave?" He rubbed their groins together.

Randy gave a shaky breath at the action. "I...I want you to take me...use me...ma-make me feel wanted but also loved." Randy didn't even know if both was possible, but it was what his mind told him. Roman's eyes softened slightly. He cupped Randy's face before leaning in for a deep kiss. Randy tried to keep his eyes from closing. The action caught him off guard. It was softer than he expected. He opened up, basically told Roman to do what he wanted and he got kissed. He wasn't going to complain though.

Roman's kiss grew increasingly harder and more demanding. He backed Randy up until his back was against the wall. When the kiss broke, he gave harsh pants, placing a rough kiss on the side of Randy's neck. "I'm going to use that gorgeous body...wear you out good." He whispered.

Randy's smooth skin began to form goosebumps as he actually exposed his neck more. "Show me." He replied in a harsh whisper with shaky breaths. He knew he had to shove away his fears. He had to focus on the pleasurable tingles Roman could cause him.

Roman did not need any more encouragement, He quickly placed a rough kiss on Randy's neck, sucking lightly. He knew it may leave a mark but a part of him wanted to. While his mouth claimed the older man his hand lowered between them to stroke Randy's cock. "Oh god." Randy almost squeezed the words out as his head leaned back against the wall with a pant at both feelings. It didn't take much to have his cock fully hard in Roman's grasp.

Roman finally released Randy's neck. A pink marked showed on the tan skin. "You're mine..." Roman said possessively as he stroked Randy. "I can't wait to fill you."

"Ye-yes." Randy moaned. Even possessive there was a feeling of a love, not degradement. Randy's chest heaved at the feelings his mind was trying to process.

Roman's eyes held a fierceness to them. "I love you, Randy." In a flash he released his hold on the older man's manhood and spun him around. He grasped one of Randy's small butt cheeks. "All of you." He gave Randy's ass a slap.

"Damn...lo-love you too." Randy panted, bracing his hands on the wall. He was shocked to actually feel turned on from the slap. "Do...do that again." He actually requested.

Roman gave a heated sound as he cupped Randy's ass, rubbing it. "You want more...you liked that?"

"I...I think so." Randy told Roman, almost blushing at the strange admission.

"That's fucking hot." Roman growled. He smacked Randy's ass again, just enough to cause a slight sting. He then rubbed the warm flesh, his hand trailing slightly between the cheeks to tease him.

"Fuck."Randy panted, actually parting his legs more. His cock could be see bouncing between his legs.

Roman gave Randy a few swats, rubbing the flesh teasingly between each hit to alternate the pain with pleasure. "You know what I always fantasized about you, Randy?" He growled in his ear.

"What?" Randy asked simply as he mind wanted to drift. He felt confused as he body felt hot while he didn't necessarily like the pain.

"I've always wanted to fuck you against a wall...no bed...just here like this...is that okay?" Roman asked in a deep tone.

"Yeah...sure." Randy replied, shifting slightly. Roman wondered why Randy seemed almost dreamy as he moved to grab the lube. He added some to his cock and walked back to Randy, parting his warmed cheeks. Roman did not stretch Randy so he tried to take it slow as he pushed slowly inside him. Randy panted with a grunt and tried to shift so he could bend a little more to open himself more. Of course, doing so also pushed Roman in more. "Damn." He panted.

Roman moaned deeply as he pushed in more. "Fuck, always so hot and tight. You make me want to blow."

"That's hot." Randy replied. "Mi-mind if I use a hand to touch myself?"

Roman gave another moan. "Go ahead...show me how hot I get you." He began to move, pulling out slightly before pushing back inside quickly.

"Fuck." Randy moaned as he braced one arm on the wall, resting his head on it, letting his other arm drop down to grasp his cock to stroke. "God, you have me so hot, Roman."

"I'm glad I can make you feel that way...you make me so damn hot...drive me wild." Roman panted as he picked up the pace a little. His hands grasped Randy's hips as he thrust inside him.

"Oh, fuck...yeah….Mmmm show me how wild." Randy moaned

Roman gave a growl as he began to fuck Randy against the wall. He changed the angle ever so often to try to locate the right spot for Randy. "Mine...all fucking mine." He said with conviction. "This ass is all mine...no one else's."

Randy cried out at an almost downward thrust. " Oh, fuck...like that." Randy cried out, actually squeezing the base of his cock to not blow.

Roman tried to repeat the action, feeling Randy tighten against him. "Damn, you're squeezing my cock good."

"Don't think I….I can last much longer." Randy replied as the pounding was pushing him closer and closer.

"Go ahead...I'm right behind you." Roman groaned as he picked up speed.

"Oh, fuck." Randy groaned as he started stroking again. It was only a few strokes more before he tensed and hit the wall in front of him as he came.

"Mmm...yeah...let go for me." Roman groaned. He pushed deep before filling Randy as he reached his own release. After he was spent, he rested his head on Randy's back, panting hard. His hair and face were coated with sweat.

Randy fought for his own breath. "Do-don't know wh-what got into me tonight." He chuckled. "Guess you're not com-complaining though.

"No...you were so amazing." Roman kissed the back of Randy's neck. "I do love you, Randy. We'll be just fine."

"Yeah….we will..um...can I get my butt back?" Randy chuckled.

"Oh...sorry...it's such a nice butt." Roman laughed. He finally moved to pull out of Randy. "Your ass may be a little sore...you might want me to put some lotion on it like we do for John."

"Yeah...don't know how many more I could have taken...glad you stopped when you did." Randy commented. He then waddled to the bathroom with his cheeks clenched to get washed.

Roman tried not to chuckle at the sight. He grabbed his phone and sent Dean a message. #Hey, Man. Can I come to your suite and borrow some of your after care cream?#

For a change the three men were relaxing watching a movie when Dean's phone went off. "Hey, Kit check that for me." Dean called over to him before munching a handful of popcorn.

Seth grabbed Dean's phone, making a face at the old model. He read the message and laughed. "It's from Roman. He wants to stop by and borrow your after care cream."

"What the fuck he need that for...yeah, yeah sure...tell him come on over." Dean replied before pulling himself out from under where John was laying his head.

"Well, Ran did say they were going to work out a little frustration." John guessed. Seth made another face as he tried to reply to the text. "Babe, are you ever going to get a new phone?"

"Wonder who got the marks." Dean laughed then looked at Seth. "What? It's only a few months old."

"It's a dinosaur." Seth sighed. A beep sounded as a text appeared. "Okay...he'll be up in a few minutes."

"I just bought it I swear." Dean protested.

Seth just shook his head. "But the model is so old, Babe. I don't know how you text."

"I don't much." Dean didn't want to admit he still had a hard time even opening messages.

A knock was heard on the door before Seth could reply. "Damn, he's fast." John commented.

Dean walked over, opening it. "Hey, Us'. Come on in."

Roman walked in, looking a little sheepish. "Thanks...I didn't interrupt you guys did I?"

"Nah, we're being good boys." John laughed from the bed.

Dean grabbed the jar from the table, bringing it over. "Okay, do I dare ask?" He held it out to Roman.

Roman gave a small smirk. "Let's just say Randy enjoyed a little of my primal side tonight...and asked for more."

"Damn, who would have thought." Dean laughed.

"Well, I'd better get back...that red ass isn't going to soothe itself." Roman laughed. "Thanks, Us."

"Yeah, sure thing...take care." Dean walked Roman to the door.

Roman walked back to the room he shared with Randy. He wanted to show Randy how much he loved and appreciated him. By the time Roman returned Randy was out of the shower and laying on the towel on the bed face down. "Hey, Sexy...brought you some cream for that ass." Roman said as he shut the door. "Just relax and enjoy."

"Sure...so how bad does it even look?" Randy asked.

"Not bad...just a little bruised...but nothing like I've done to others." Roman assured him. "See, we can compromise and both enjoy." He applied some of the cool cream to the tinted ass.

"Yeah...wasn't bad….I liked it." Randy jumped a little when Roman first touched him, not expecting the almost icy feel.

"I may have marked your neck pretty good. The makeup ladies will have a field day." Roman admitted.

"Oh, boy. I see the questions now." Randy rolled his eyes.

"Sorry...I got carried away." Roman gave a throaty laugh.

"Ah they talk...who cares." Randy laughed. "Um...since you want to be possessive and shit...you gonna come out or will I just continue being your dirty secret?"

"I was being possessive?" Roman asked, a little confused.

Randy turned his head to look at Roman. "I thought you...nevermind." He turned his head back, laying it back down.

"You mean during sex? I did say you were mine...I wanted you to know from now on you'll only have to be with me." Roman tried to explain.

Randy nodded. "I didn't mind it."

"You know what, fuck it." Roman said aloud after a few minutes. "I'm coming out with you...I love you. I want everyone to know it. Family is very important in my culture. If my family doesn't like it they can at least respect my right to my own decisions...if not, they'll have to get over it."

"You done with my butt for now?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." Roman nodded as he put the lid on the jar and set it aside.

Randy turned to sit up on the towel, looking at Roman. "I'm glad...just hope your not doing it just because of me." He smiled faintly. "I don't know why it felt good hearing those things from you….Now don't get me wrong I am not becoming like Johnny though."

"I'm not doing it just for you, Randy." Roman sat down and sighed. "I've hidden my sexuality from my family for years...every holiday all I hear from my mom is why can't I have a good woman by now...how attractive and a good catch I am...I just want to be honest for a change."

"Good." Randy shifted to move closer to kiss Roman lightly. He chuckled. "Well, at least we are both wrestlers."

"Yeah, I know some of them won't like it...all I ask is they respect me. Most of my family is devout Catholic and a lot of them do not look favorably on same-sex relationships." Roman replied.

"Trust me...I know." Randy almost groans. "I get it from me mom all the time. Where did she go wrong with us. The fact that Nate and I both are gay she blames herself." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I heard about Nate awhile back." Roman nodded. "Well, we have each other...and as for you not being John, I don't want him...I want you." He gave a slow smirk. "You make it all the hotter when you do give in."

Randy smirked." Thanks...so how about you go wash then we get some rest?"

Roman nodded. "Sounds like a plan." He kicked off his shoes and began to undress. "John and Seth were actually being good boys tonight...they were all watching a movie."

"I guess even horndogs need a breather now and again." Randy laughed as ne moved to get under the blanket after he set the towel to the side.

"Yeah...glad everything's okay with them all now." Roman admitted. "I don't understand their lifestyle at all but hey, if it makes them happy who am I to judge?"

"Yeah...okay go." Randy shooed at him before giving a yawn. Roman went into the bathroom for a nice shower. He even washed his hair as it felt sticky with sweat. He felt much better as he emerged from the bathroom sometime later to join Randy. Randy had propped himself up in the bed to not fall asleep waiting for Roman but it was a losing battle as his head was lulled to one side.

Roman smiled as he climbed into bed next to his boyfriend. He shut off the light and gently guided Randy to lay down, kissing his cheek. Randy shifted next to Roman, quickly falling into a deep sleep. Randy didn't stir the whole night, showing no signs of trouble sleep for the first time in almost a week.

Roman came out with Randy a few days later. Several members of his family were not very happy about it but they kept their silence. John and Dean discovered that they were once again able to return to John's home all thanks to Bray. Things seemed to settle down for the five men as they all settled into a more normal routine. Seth was eventually fully collared again in the Lion's Den and he was offered training a year later as a Dom so that he could explore his switch side on occasion more fully. Dean stayed close to his two boys and they became a tight-knit family. He retained his shadow abilities and Mama was always nearby with a watchful stance. His heart seemed to improve once Bray fully cleansed him from Jarrod's damage. Dean had a real family for the first time in his life and he would not have it any other way.


End file.
